


Дневники потерянной души

by starrynightwonder



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous Slash, Character Death, Dark, During Canon, Friendship, Genetic Engineering, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Illnesses, Implied Slash, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Terminal Illnesses, Unhappy Ending, non-canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 150,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwonder/pseuds/starrynightwonder
Summary: Данное произведение является апокрифом с элементами эзотерики и научной фантастики к трилогии Дж. Р. Р. Толкина «Властелин колец».Рейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Фэнтези, Фантастика, Fix-it, Hurt/ComfortПредупреждения: AU, OOC, повествование от первого лица.Примечание: здесь намеренное дичайшее искажение всего канона. Просьба не читать, если подобное напрягает, во избежание возмущения и разочарования.Все сюжетные и лингвистические замены не случайны, и их не следует рассматривать как неуважение или невнимание к оригиналу.Все авторские права на персонажей и вселенную принадлежат Дж. Р. Р. Толкину.Авторские права на цитаты и полуцитаты на русском языке, использованные в тексте, принадлежат переводчикам.





	1. Детские дни

\- Бан, домой, быстро! Обед готов!

Услышав материнский зов, я примчался со двора, где лепил себе фигурку буйвола из глины. Я уткнулся чумазым лицом в светлые складки платья, чувствуя под ними твердый выступающий живот. Рук еле хватало его обнять. Матушка моя, Саха́н из рода Гальбасси́, снова носила ребенка, уже седьмого по счету, и совсем скоро у меня должен был появиться младший брат или сестра. Пока что я был самым младшим, и единственным, кто еще оставался жить при родителях, а не был передан в услужение; поэтому дни мои были заняты в основном детскими играми, едой и прогулками, на что я, впрочем, не жаловался.

Теплые пухлые руки сжали меня в объятиях, мать склонилась надо мной, потрепав по пыльным волосам, и подтолкнула к ветхой деревянной двери, из-за которой уже доносился стук посуды, и благоухало горячей овощной похлебкой.

Счастливыми были минуты, проведенные на коленях у матушки, когда она после обеда играла со мной, напевая веселые песенки:

_Бегают у норки_

_Маленькие мышки,_

_В норку хлеба корки _

_Тащат шалунишки..._

На словах «маленькие мышки» она щекотала меня за живот и голые пятки, отчего я неизменно заливался радостным хохотом. От мамы пахло свежеиспеченным хлебом и дрожжевым квасом с примесью легкого запаха пота, и все это вместе казалось мне самым восхитительным ароматом на свете.

Жили мы в крошечной деревянной хибарке рядом с большим хозяйским имением. Я учился помогать своему пожилому отцу в домашних делах и ремеслах, готовясь прислуживать нашему господину, достопочтенному Ильба́ из рода Лабинги́, владельцу большого участка с плодоносными деревьями, целой пашни с урожайной землей и нескольких лошадей. Ильба, промышлявший в основном торговлей, был склонен к поучительству, а также любил рассказывать длинные и красочные истории о своих былых странствиях. Когда кто-то из соседей приходил к нему занять мешок зерна, то застревал надолго, становясь вынужденным слушателем. А так как язык у нашего хозяина был подвешен хорошо, то иной раз пришедший забывал напрочь, зачем приходил, и отправлялся обратно без зерна, но с кучей добрых напутствий. Это было весьма на руку господину Лабинги, который, при всех прочих его достоинствах, щедростью не отличался.

Что в его рассказах было правдиво, а что сильно приукрашено, никто не знал, и узнать не пытался. Большинство жителей нашей огромной деревни Суза́тт ни разу не бывало за ее пределами, чужие края и обычаи их не интересовали, так что слушали богато разодетого господина в летах вполуха, за спиной его посмеиваясь и крутя пальцем у виска.

Лишь меня эти байки завораживали, и я, делая вид, что целиком увлечен своей возней с деревянными игрушками или помощью по хозяйству, тайком вслушивался в описания далеких стран и неведомых народов, которые жили по каким-то своим законам, одевались не так, как мы, готовили другие кушанья и пели другие песни.

В нашей же простой жизни вовсе не было места сложным размышлениям. Поутру радостно щебетали птицы, сияло ярко-голубое небо, в единственное крошечное оконце нашего жилища задувал легкий ветерок с примесью дыма от очагов. А на пыльной площади посреди деревни с восходом солнца начинался товарообмен. Бабы торговались, скандалили, не поделив самых крупных плодов и отрезков ткани, обвиняли друг друга в краже, скупердяйстве, и во многих еще грехах, пока не вмешивались их мужья, не скупясь на тумаки. Для более серьезных споров и судьбоносных решений имелся совет старейшин, а без крайней нужды беспокоить их не смели.

Хорошо было съесть краюху хлеба, запивая парным молоком, и затем играть на широком дворе имения, строя домики из прутьев и подселяя туда глиняных человечков. В жаркий полдень можно было искупаться в чистой прохладной речке, что текла прямо за околицей.

* * *

\- То-стый! То-стый!

Я чуть не плакал от досады, когда знакомый мальчишка, тыча пальцем, дразнил меня с противным смехом. Это был Яки́л, четырехлетний сын соседских рабов, мой ровесник и известный задира. Он был поджарый и выше ростом, но у него в результате то ли драки, то ли падения, были выбиты практически все передние молочные зубы, из-за которых даже слово «толстый» ему выговорить не удавалось. Я мог бы в ответ заорать «шепелявый!», но лишь насупленно молчал, ожидая, пока ему надоест и он отстанет. Но такая реакция его явно не устраивала.

Зачерпнув пригоршню глины с мелководья, он с силой швырнул ее, попав мне прямо в лицо. На миг я почти ослеп – глаза, залепленные коричневатой жижей, дико защипало. Кое-как проморгавшись и размазав грязь по щекам, я взглянул на своего обидчика. Он захохотал так, что едва удержался на ногах.

Волна ярости во мне достигла предела и перелилась через край. Уже не помня себя, я ухватил грязи, сколько поместилось в ладони, и, подойдя вплотную, втер ее прямо в открытый, ухмыляющийся беззубый рот. Он подавился и закашлялся, и я, воспользовавшись его замешательством, щедро испачкал ему все лицо и темные жесткие волосы.

Тут он, выплюнув грязь, завопил, и так истошно, что на крик сбежались находившиеся неподалеку рыбаки, до этого не обращающие на нас никакого внимания. Молодой чернобородый мужик оттащил меня в сторону, в то время как еще один принялся утешать пострадавшего, уводя его к берегу и умывая речной водой.

\- Чего руки распустил, щенок? – огрел тяжелой ладонью по затылку, затем гневно тряхнул меня мужик, по-видимому, родственник задиры. – Хворостина по тебе плачет, недоумок!

В ужасе я уставился на него снизу вверх, и по моему покрытому глиной лицу потекли слезы.

\- И не жалься тут! – презрительно скривился он, отпуская меня. – Родичам твоим все расскажу, мало не покажется!

\- Клюет у тебя, Ба́гри! – окликнули из-за зарослей ивняка его товарищи.

Сразу забыв про меня, тот бросился к своим удочкам и исчез из виду.

Оставшись один, я подошел к воде и тоже умылся, искоса наблюдая за плескавшимися на глубине подростками. Когда-нибудь я вырасту и стану сильным, и хорошенько набью морды всем, кто меня обижал, думал я про себя. Мое несуразное отражение, подернутое речной рябью, улыбнулось мне довольной улыбкой, отчего еще больше округлились щеки.

* * *

Однако в конце того лета в мою жизнь впервые пришло настоящее горе, затмившее все мелкие детские неурядицы. Очередные роды моей матери оказались слишком тяжелыми, и ни ее, ни ребенка, вокруг шеи которого обмоталась пуповина, выходить не удалось. Меня в тот день забрали соседи, и я совершенно не понимал, что произошло – поэтому гадал о том, куда же делся новорожденный; и, тоскуя по матушке, часто спрашивал у отца, где она и когда вернется. Тот неопределенно качал головой и горестно вздыхал; я же, не дождавшись ответа, снова выходил на двор и бесцельно играл прутиками и камешками, и только время от времени поглядывал на дорогу, чтобы издали заметить ее приближение.

\- Не придет мама больше, сынок, - в один из дней не выдержал отец, сказав мне правду. – Духи земли ее к себе забрали, а нам ее больше не видать... – Лицо его резко сморщилось, и он отвернулся.

Издавна было известно, что, когда духи земли призывают кого-то, то его уже не вернуть; и я знал по рассказам других мальчишек, что человек тогда становится холодным, как лед, и больше не дышит и не двигается, и тело закапывают в землю, чтобы задобрить духов, дабы те не гневались и не насылали мор на всю округу. Знал я только понаслышке, а теперь это несчастье коснулось и меня.

Осознание того, что матушка не вернется никогда, совсем уже никогда, словно обухом ударило по голове, и все в моем мозгу помутилось. Я судорожно зашмыгал носом, пытаясь сдержаться; затем громко заревел, выбежал из лачуги и долго прятался в кустах на краю поля. Ближе к ночи меня разыскали сердобольные соседки и привели домой, предварительно отругав за то, что напугал всех своим побегом.

Старушка Хаи́ла, которая была поласковей, осталась со мной на ночь, раздела и уложила в постель, и даже напевала мне что-то хриплым голосом, поглаживая по голове шершавой заскорузлой ладонью, пропахшей печным дымом.

\- Спи, маленький, спи... Речка все печали смоет, птичка песенку споет, солнце лучиком одарит, пчелка меду принесет...

Рыдая и крепко зажмурив глаза, я слушал ее, и сердце разрывалось от страшной, невыразимой тоски. Наконец усталость взяла верх, и я сам не заметил, как уснул. Последнее, что я видел сквозь смежающиеся веки – дрожащий в темноте огонек лучины на старом, потрескавшемся деревянном столе.

* * *

Шли долгие месяцы, и постепенно мне пришлось смириться со своей горькой долей. Отец любил и баловал меня, как мог, старшие братья и сестры, уже взрослые и работавшие в других имениях, изредка приезжали навестить, и я привык к новой жизни, хотя время от времени все во мне резко сжималось от пронизывающего одиночества, особенно в холодные зимние вечера, когда уже не было рядом таких привычных родных рук, чтобы обнять и согреть меня.

Господин Ильба время от времени ездил в соседнюю деревню Зара́к, погостить у своих знакомых и поторговать зерном на досуге. Однажды, после очередной его поездки, я услышал обрывок разговора между ним и его товарищами:

\- ... Вот и я на днях иду через пролесок, к повозке возвращаюсь, а тут сук здоровенный от дерева будто сам собой отламывается, и прямо передо мной падает. А сверху – наглое такое посвистывание, и никого не видно. Голову бы оторвал этому пройдохе, да не поймать его. Иногда, как езжу, только издали его и примечаю, и сразу улепетывает куда-то, очередную пакость готовит. Наказывать некому, сирота видать, так еще и неблагодарный – те хозяева, что в дом его брали, выгнали вскоре, – возмущенно качал головой Ильба. – Прыгает по деревьям, хулиганит, прохожих пугает свистом. Таких надо хворостиной отстегивать, на черством хлебе держать. Твердая рука ему нужна, говорю вам! 

\- Да-да, вот может вы его и выпорете, господин Лабинги, – посмеивались пожилые мужики, сидя на бревнах под окном. – Только кости себе не сломайте, когда будете за ним по деревьям гоняться!

На этом месте все разразились хриплым хохотом, и разговор закончился. Мой отец, Ранугад, неподалеку выкорчевывающий из земли сорняки, невольно присоединился к их веселью, пока Ильба не приказал ему продолжать работу. Я же слушал всю беседу с открытым ртом и с тяжелым ушатом воды в руках, не замечая что расплескиваю ее себе под ноги.

Как ни странно, господин Ильба всерьез воспринял предложение своих знакомых – возможно, шутка его задела, и захотелось продемонстрировать свои воспитательские способности; а может, имелись еще и другие, неведомые никому причины. Жены и собственных детей у него не было (во всяком случае, в пределах деревни Сузатт), как и у многих странствующих торговцев, проводивших большую часть времени вдали от дома.

Так или иначе, в один из дней у имения Ла́бин-не́г остановилась повозка, и из нее вслед за кряхтящим Ильба легко выпрыгнул незнакомый подросток. Первое, что было заметно еще издали – цвет его волос, темно-медный, невиданный доселе ни у кого в наших краях. На полуденном солнце длинные волнистые пряди пламенели, пугали и одновременно притягивали взгляды. Кожа его имела совсем светлый оттенок, как у хозяев, никогда не работавших в полях, хотя, по словам Ильба, даже крыши над головой в последние годы у приезжего не было. Был он старше меня, наверное, года на четыре, и тогда мне казалось, что это очень большая разница.

\- Ма́ура! – прикрикнул на него Ильба, уже входящий в дом. – Разгружай мешки и тащи в погреб!

Тотчас подчинившись, тот взвалил на себя все три тяжеленных мешка с репой одновременно и понес их на плечах, словно это были пуховые подушки. И я понял дополнительную корысть господина Лабинги – усыновленный им подросток обладал недюжинной силой.

Проходя мимо, он на миг задержался, внимательно меня изучая. Я глядел на него снизу вверх, робея под пронзительным взглядом необычно продолговатых и узких глаз.

Большой рот его расплылся в зубастой улыбке, оказавшейся вдруг такой теплой и светлой, что я незаметно для себя разулыбался в ответ.

\- Здравствуй, - произнес он, так и стоя напротив меня со своей ношей. – Тебя как зовут?

\- Я... я Ба́назир, господин, - ответил я смущенно.

Скрипнула дверь, и ушедший было хозяин Лабин-нег снова высунулся наружу:

\- Ты где застрял, оболтус?

\- Иду, почтенный! – откликнулся тот, на прощание подмигнув мне и быстро проследовав к дому.

_* * * _

Следующее утро выдалось ясным и солнечным. Я шел к опушке леса с лукошком, и гордился, что отец доверил мне набрать разных ягод, которые он обычно сушил для настоек и лекарств на зиму.

\- Стой! Стой, гаденыш, кому говорю!

Я застыл на месте, мигом растеряв весь свой задор. На меня со всех ног неслась растрепанная, раскрасневшаяся баба с перевернутой метлой в руках. Судя по чистым юбкам без заплат, это была одна из богатых хозяек. Когда у меня окончательно душа ушла в пятки, она неожиданно пробежала мимо, не обращая на меня никакого внимания и продолжая выкрикивать зычным хрипловатым голосом:

\- Ах ты, рыжая нечисть, чтоб те сгинуть! Ишь, че вздумал!

По ветвям над моей головой как волна прошла, и несколько листьев осыпалось на землю, но, подняв глаза, я никого не увидел. Хозяйка остановилась, запыхавшись, постояла немного среди деревьев, гневно озираясь по сторонам. Затем, наконец, сдалась и повернула назад.

\- Ничего, еще попадешься у меня, прохвост чумазый! – бросила она на ходу. – А ты не мешайся тут посреди дороги! – раздраженно оттолкнув меня, она двинулась обратно к домам, опираясь на свою метлу.

Ошарашенный, я продолжил путь. Внезапно как молния промелькнуло что-то, и передо мной возник тот самый подросток, привезенный господином Ильба накануне. От неожиданности я снова вздрогнул.

\- Не успели вчера толком познакомиться, - улыбнулся он мне. – Я Маура, хотя это ты уже знаешь.

Он вынул из-за пазухи небольшие соты с диким медом:

\- Бери. Это тебе.

Я недоверчиво принял дар, затем поднял на него глаза:

\- Спасибо, господин...

\- Да что ты заладил с этим «господином»? – воскликнул он. – Ладно уж, Ильба, но я-то?

\- А кто же вы? – спросил я так же удивленно.

\- Я тебе только что сказал! Ну откуда вообще появились эти обычаи? Кто-нибудь знает?

\- Какие обычаи? – не успевал я проследить за ходом его мыслей.

\- Ладно, забудь, - махнул он рукой. – Так ты Баназир, значит. А «Бан» можно?

\- Как вам угодно, господин.

\- Слушай. За каждый раз, когда ты меня так назовешь, будешь получать щелбан. Понял?

\- А что это такое?

\- А вот что, – он щелкнул меня по носу, совсем легонько. – Но в следующий раз мало не покажется.

Если бы он впоследствии исправно приводил в действие свою угрозу, то вскоре на моем носу не осталось бы живого места, так как я не мог и помыслить о том, чтобы обращаться к нему как-то иначе. Каким бы ни было его положение до этого, теперь он являлся приемным сыном господина Лабинги и будущим наследником имения, а значит, и моим хозяином [1] тоже.

С любопытством разглядывая румяное лицо собеседника со свежей царапиной поперек переносицы и одной из щек, я непроизвольно отметил про себя, что веснушек у него не было совершенно, что его нос был весьма непривычной формы – прямой и чуть заостренный, но с поперечной выпуклостью над кончиком, и что подбородок его был отмечен неглубокой вытянутой ямочкой. 

\- Хватит на меня пялиться, - не выдержал он, и я тут же смущенно отвел взгляд. 

\- А за что... – решился поинтересоваться я, вспомнив о преследовавшей его хозяйке.

\- Эх, – махнул он рукой и ухмыльнулся, не дав мне закончить вопрос. – Недоразумение вышло. У них там младенец на дворе долго плакал, я и влез через забор, взял его на руки и стал успокаивать. Тут она выходит из дома, видит меня, хватает метлу и так далее... Наверное, думала, что я его украсть собираюсь. И можно ее понять, слухи из Зарака быстро долетают. – Наклонив голову, он вытряхнул из густых волос застрявшие в них листья. – Вот так. Как раз, когда намерения были хорошие.

Он нарочито тяжко вздохнул, и я не смог сдержать смеха. Его лицо тотчас сменило выражение с огорченного на озорное, и я впервые услышал его смех – переливчатый, чистый и незабываемый, похожий на плеск речной воды и на звяканье медных колокольчиков, которыми забавлялись дети на пыльных улочках деревни.

\- Хочешь, пойдем со мной, научу тебя мед из дупла доставать, - предложил он, затягивая потуже тесемки пояса.

\- Да, – отозвался было я, потом вдруг вспомнил про порученное дело: – Ах нет, господин, я же должен ягод собрать для отца!

Мой новый знакомый поморщился, машинально дотронувшись пальцами до царапины.

\- Ладно. Тогда я тебе помогу эти ягоды собирать, что ли. Тебе какие нужны – смородина, ежевика, брусника?

\- Да отец сказал, что для варенья и настоек любые пойдут, главное, чтоб спелые были. И побольше.

С улыбкой кивнув, Маура решительно зашагал в чащу.

\- Идем, соберем спелые.

**   
**

\- Давай же! – послышался звонкий голос откуда-то сверху. – Здесь совсем невысоко!

Я поднял голову, оглядывая вздымающиеся надо мной мощные ветви клена. Маура почти не было видно из-за густой листвы. Он спустился пониже и протянул мне руку с нетерпеливым «Ну!».

Оставив полное лукошко под деревом и с опаской вложив свою руку в его, я оперся ногами о ствол, и он легко вздернул меня одним рывком на нижние ветки, так что я и не заметил, как оказался над землей. Я всегда боялся высоты, даже такой небольшой, и лезть дальше уж точно не собирался. Осторожно присев рядом с ним на толстый сук, я посмотрел вниз, где полуденные тени на тропинке переплетались в интересный узор.

\- Знаешь, что я люблю делать? – спросил Маура.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро залез повыше, цепляясь за сучья так ловко, словно всю жизнь провел на деревьях. Я удивленно наблюдал за ним. Он пригнулся, нацелившись взглядом на длинную ветку над самой тропой; в следующее мгновение гибкое тело распрямилось, напоминая отпущенную тетиву, и он перемахнул через пустое пространство, долетев как раз до ветки, и повис на ней, резко раскачиваясь туда-сюда. Когда казалось, что он вот-вот перевернется через голову, он неожиданно отпустил руки, и, подлетев высоко над тропой, мягко и точно приземлился на ноги. Затем он глянул вверх на мое восхищенное лицо.

\- Хочешь попробовать? Очень здо́рово!

\- Я? – неудобно поерзав на шершавом суку, я пробормотал смущенно: – Я не могу. Ветка сломается...

\- Ты просто-напросто _боишься_, что она сломается, - уверенно заключил Маура.

Он подпрыгнул, ухватившись руками, снова оказался рядом со мной на дереве и докончил: – Ну ладно. Не хочешь, как хочешь.

С противоположной стороны тропинки показалась еще одна женщина, несущая большую корзину с фруктами и отдувающаяся на каждом шагу. Ее полное румяное лицо вспотело от напряжения, босые ступни тяжело опускались на редкую утоптанную траву.

\- О! – тихо сказал Маура. – Как раз вовремя.

Она медленно приближалась, не поднимая глаз от тропинки. Маура подвинулся к нижним ветвям, наглухо скрытый листвой, и ни с того ни с сего громко завыл по-волчьи. У меня мороз пошел по коже от этого жуткого завывания, переходящего в насмешливый лай, слишком похожий на настоящий. Идущая же при первых звуках оторопела, потом в ужасе вскрикнула и понеслась к деревне с неожиданной прытью, на бегу выронив несколько яблок из корзины. Маура соскочил с веток и подобрал плоды, сунув за пазуху. Переместившись обратно на дерево, он обтер их рукавом и предложил мне:

\- Угощайся.

Я взял спелое красное яблоко, посмеиваясь – испуг бедной женщины выглядел донельзя забавно. Хулиган рядом со мной тем временем удобно прислонился спиной к широкому стволу и вгрызся в ароматную мякоть.

\- Надеюсь, она не слишком сильно испугалась, – с некоторой долей раскаяния проговорил он, разглядывая свое яблоко. 

* * *

На другое утро, увидев как новоприбывший, нарвав несколько листьев лопуха у забора, направляется у отгороженному участку с отхожей ямой в дальнем конце двора, я поспешил захватить из дома полотенце и набрать ковш с водой из небольшого корыта, стоявшего неподалеку от дощатой перегородки. Затем привычно занял свою позицию, ожидая его выхода, чтобы полить ему воды на руки. Эту обязанность я выполнял с раннего детства для исключительно чистоплотного господина Ильба, и поэтому не сомневался в том, что точно так же должен вести себя и в отношении его усыновленного наследника.

Спустя короткое время он вышел, и сходу чуть не наткнулся на меня.

\- Прости, я не знал, что тебе тоже нужно, - улыбнулся он.

\- О, нет, господин, я жду, чтобы вам на руки полить, - с готовностью показал я ковш.

\- Ты шутишь! – воскликнул он, но ответом ему было лишь мое искреннее недоумение. – Не шутишь, - вздохнул он. – Слушай, ну не привык я к такому обслуживанию. Я что, сам не могу руки помыть?

Я все еще растерянно стоял с принесенными предметами обихода, не зная, как мне поступить.

\- Ладно, давай, но больше так для меня не делай, понял? – строго наказал он, все же подставляя руки под струю воды, чтобы я не чувствовал себя совсем уж бесполезным. – Айда со мной на речку, искупаемся до завтрака, - предложил он затем, смягчившись. – С утра там просто благодать.

Действительно, спозаранку на берегу было безлюдно и спокойно; потом же набегала молодежь, с громкими воплями прыгая в воду и резво выскакивая назад, смеясь и поднимая высокие брызги; приходили на водопой буйволы и коровы, протяжно мыча и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Покой и безмолвие нарушались, непрерывное движение туда-сюда продолжалось весь день, пока не темнело.

Мы оба с наслаждением выкупались – я топтался на илистом дне неподалеку от берега, Маура же легко заплыл на самую глубину, разлегшись в воде и подставляя лицо раннему солнцу.

Затем, сидя рядом на теплой траве, мы смотрели на высокие темные камыши, лениво и размеренно покачивающиеся от каждого легкого дуновения ветерка, и на золотистые солнечные блики, переливающиеся на речной глади. Лето только-только вошло в силу, и тут и там в воздухе маячили огромные изумрудно-синие стрекозы с прозрачными крылышками, отливающими всеми цветами радуги. Всем существом я впитывал сияющую красоту и совершенную радость этого мира, и губы сами собой расползались в улыбке.

Маура обвил колени руками, задумчиво глядя вдаль.

Заметив прилипшие к его голой спине травинки, я машинально поднял руку, чтобы смахнуть их, но вовремя вспомнил о своем положении.

\- Можно коснуться вас?

\- Чего? – обернулся он удивленно.

\- Вы испачкались... Я хотел...

\- Да касайся сколько угодно! - в очередной раз возмутился он. – Не бойся, не укушу.

С виду тонкая, на ощупь его кожа оказалась неожиданно плотной и упругой; а на оголенном торсе, так же, как и на лице, не обнаружилось ни родинок, ни россыпи конопушек.

В гуще деревьев на противоположном берегу промелькнула рыжая шкура.

\- Смотрите, лиса! – указал я пальцем.

\- Ага, - весело кивнул он. – У вас они тоже в дома забираются?

\- Да, - подтвердил я. – Но местные охотники часто на них силки ставят и убивают, чтобы не размножились.

\- Похоже, не слишком действенный метод, - хмыкнул Маура. – В Зараке тоже каждый месяц большую облаву устраивают, но эти хитрецы умудряются постоянно в жилье и сараи пролезать, как двери ни запирай. Хоть мышей и ловят, но заодно всю вывешенную рыбу утаскивают, и даже мед вылизывают из крынок. Мои напарники, можно сказать.

Я рассмеялся при мысли, что он действительно немного смахивает на лисицу, по виду и хитрым повадкам.

\- А как там, в Зараке? – полюбопытствовал я.

Он задумался.

\- Там... хорошо. Шумно и весело. Людей очень много, дома побольше, человек по десять в каждом живет, иногда и по два десятка. Но здесь мне больше нравится. Здесь как-то... уютней, что ли.

Я придвинулся ближе, слушая его с открытым ртом, и он, увидев мой неподдельный интерес, продолжал:

\- Я жил там с одной семьей, у них была куча детей, да еще все соседи постоянно в гости приходили – представь себе, целый день всей толпой что-то варят, жарят, сплетничают, посуду моют, стирают, дети носятся и орут, друг друга палками колотят. А ночью – младенцы плач поднимают в пять голосов, а к ним никто не идет, потому что за день вымотались. В общем, я даже рад был потом в одиночку пожить.

На стебелек травы между нами опустилась божья коровка, и медленно поползла по прогибающейся зеленой дорожке. Маура осторожно подставил палец, и ничего не подозревающее насекомое переместилось на него, продолжив путь. Он внимательно наблюдал за крошечной красной каплей, резво перебирающей тонкими конечностями на его ладони. Потом отпустил коровку обратно в траву и обернулся ко мне.

\- Вот приедет Ка́ли, расскажет о жизни в Зараке больше, чем тебе хотелось бы услышать. Это мой друг, – пояснил он. – Знает сплетни и новости всех деревень в округе. Он обещал меня навестить. Хороший парень, хоть и заносчивый немного.

Я не знал, что такое «заносчивый», но на всякий случай кивнул.

\- И лошадей страсть как любит, – прибавил Маура. – Ну, сам увидишь.

Пока он рассказывал, берег постепенно заполнялся людьми. Вокруг нас то и дело мелькали загорелые ноги и звучал громкий смех.

\- Давай еще разок окунемся, и назад, - предложил Маура. – Хочешь до тех вон камней наперегонки?

\- Я... я не умею плавать, - смущенно выдавил я, чуть покраснев.

\- Так вот почему ты у берега застреваешь, - понял он. – Прости, не догадался. Тогда давай я тебя научу.

\- Нет, утону я... – замотал я головой. – Я тяжелый...

\- Да глупости! Не имеет это значения! И буйвол сможет плавать, а он-то, наверное, потяжелее тебя. Ну, идем. Не бойся, я первое время буду тебя держать.

Войдя в речку, он бесшумно нырнул, проплыв некоторое расстояние под водой; затем голова его вновь показалась на поверхности, и он подплыл обратно, протягивая ко мне руки:

\- Успокойся, почувствуй, что вода твой друг, а не враг, - уговаривал он. – Давай, иди сюда.

Привлеченный этим открытым, приглашающим жестом, я почти без страха погрузился по шею. Достав до его пальцев, я крепко ухватился за них, а он резко оттолкнулся от дна и подался на глубину, потянув меня за собой. Тут я дико испугался, взвизгнув, барахтаясь и цепляясь за его шею и плечи в попытке удержаться над водой. Маура зашелся смехом, и долго не мог успокоиться – каждый раз, когда он бросал взгляд на меня и видел мои широко распахнутые полные паники глаза, его охватывало безудержное веселье. В конце концов он совладал с собой и одной рукой подгреб к берегу, пока я висел на нем мертвым грузом, ни на секунду не желая отцепиться.

\- Так, это был первый урок, - как ни в чем не бывало произнес мой наставник, когда мы наконец достигли твердого дна и он поставил меня на ноги. – Завтра продолжим. Сразу ничего не получается, ты не огорчайся.

Неподалеку захохотали мальчишки, и мы оба повернулись на шум. Сорванцы нацепили на рога одного из буйволов оставленную на траве тунику Маура, и несчастное животное металось по берегу, тряся головой и безуспешно пытаясь скинуть закрывающую поле зрения ткань. Его мучители радостно прыгали на безопасном расстоянии, показывая пальцами и хлопая в ладоши.

Маура выскочил из воды, быстро натягивая и подвязывая чудом уцелевшие штаны, и побежал за разъяренным животным, уже удалявшимся к деревьям. Настигнув буйвола, он попробовал сдернуть с него свою одежду, но тот не поддавался, не понимая, что ему хотят помочь, и Маура каждый раз вынужден был молниеносно отскакивать назад, чтобы не попасть под острые рога. Мальчишки развеселились еще больше, считая, что это зрелище предназначено специально для их забавы.

Выбрав момент, Маура подпрыгнул и ловко оседлал животное, сжимая пятками могучие бока. Не давая себя скинуть, он нагнулся к рогам и наконец ухватил ткань. Буйвол почти тут же успокоился, избавившись от мешающей ему ноши, и остановился возле дерева, мыча и перебирая копытами. Маура победоносно поднял руки, держа в одной из них свою тунику, и молодежь засвистела и заулюлюкала, оставшись полностью довольной представлением, а я лишь облегченно вздохнул.

* * *

По давней традиции начало жарких летних дней отмечали огромными кострами и лихими хороводами вокруг них.

Недалеко от основного костра разводились несколько поменьше, в которых пекли репу, яблоки и каштаны, коими затем угощали всех окрестных ребятишек – правда, дети господ редко снисходили до участия в гулянках бедняков – у них были свои обособленные сборища.

В то самое первое лето после появления Маура в имении Лабин-нег я был уже не один. Вместо того, чтобы тушеваться в сторонке, тоскливо созерцая бойких сорванцов, с гиканьем прыгающих через костры, я наконец почувствовал себя равноправным участником событий. Не слушая моих возражений, Маура резко втянул меня в гущу толпы, и мы закружились в веселом пестром хороводе, куда в честь праздника допускались и девушки. Перед моими глазами мелькали румяные разгоряченные лица, лоснящиеся в свете костров, всюду раздавался радостный смех и счастливый визг девиц, которых парни понаглее щипали за разные места.

Вначале я смущался, затем вакханалия полностью захватила меня, и я кружку за кружкой пил предложенные мне медовый хмель и брагу, и мой хозяин, сам уже пьяный, со смехом совал мне сладкие ломти репы и пригоршни сушеной смородины; затем, подхватив меня за руки, раскручивал вокруг себя с головокружительной скоростью, а я громко вопил от восторга и ужаса одновременно.

Отпустив меня, он принялся развлекать и остальных подбежавших к нему детишек, крутя их и подбрасывая в воздухе, и катая на спине, когда они требовали поиграть в «лошадку».

Маленькие дети гораздо быстрее, чем взрослые, привыкали к его слегка необычному облику, лишь отметив его, как данное – и ничуть его не сторонились. Наоборот, для каждого стало чуть ли не обязательным прокатиться на «господине, у которого волосы, как костер, а глаза, как звездочки». Маура совершенно не уставал и никому не отказывал во внимании, и почти до рассвета продолжались резвые ска́чки и танцы, и многие матери потерпели неудачу, пытаясь увести своих отпрысков спать.

* * *

В дни стирки и уборки в хозяйском доме Маура подрядился помогать мне и отцу развешивать во дворе тяжелые мокрые простыни и занавеси, вынутые из лохани с водой. Между двух вбитых в землю высоких кольев были натянуты крепкие веревки, до которых я почти не доставал, но все же помогал отжимать постельное белье, которое мы с Маура скручивали в толстый жгут с разных сторон, со смехом стискивая льняную ткань до упора. Затем они с моим отцом накидывали белье на веревки, и оно легко колыхалось на ветру; а после отец присаживался отдохнуть на пенек посреди двора, жуя стебелек щавеля и щурясь на солнце.

Мне нравилось прятаться между мокрых простыней, то и дело резко выбегая из-за них и пытаясь напугать хозяина. Он в ответ поступал так же, вдобавок еще и накидывая простыню на голову, рыча и изображая некое безликое белесое чудовище, размахивая руками в простыне, словно крыльями.

\- Я грозный летун-щекотун! – диким голосом орал он, и я визжал, пугаясь почти по-настоящему, а он ловил меня и щекотал за бока, пока у меня от смеха не выступали на глазах слезы.

\- Большой парень уже, а дурью маешься! - неодобрительно качал головой господин Лабинги, проходя мимо нас с корзиной свежеиспеченного хлеба с рынка. – Белье опять замызгаете, перестирать заставлю.

Мы немного успокаивались, но только до тех пор, пока он не скрывался в доме. Тогда Маура снова издавал громкий боевой клич, я улепетывал изо всех сил, а он с улюлюканьем и хохотом гонялся за мной вокруг кольев.

* * *

\- Опять ты куда-то с этим мальчишкой собрался? – выговаривал господин Ильба, косясь на меня, стоящего у двери. Я переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь пройти в дом, несмотря на приглашение Маура.

\- Я хочу научить Бана плавать, – откликнулся тот из другой комнаты. – Мы на речку пойдем.

\- Не пойдете, потому что я не позволю! – пожилой хозяин повысил голос. – Мне надоело, что вся деревня обсуждает эту твою возню с рабами. Что такое? Я тебя привез, чтобы ты был мне достойным наследником, а не бегал по двору среди всяких лоботрясов! Ты не понимаешь, как тебе повезло. Я единственный в округе, кто знает счет и письмо, я вкладываю свое время и силы, чтобы ты овладел этими навыками, а ты только и знаешь, что пачкать мое доброе имя! Будешь сидеть и доделывать задание, которое получил. Баназир, убирайся.

Я покорно шагнул за дверь.

\- Нет! – Маура выскочил, на ходу подвязывая сапоги. – Я обещал сегодня, и я уже закончил задание. Я не хочу вам перечить, но мы договорились...

\- Вы _договорились_? Этого еще не хватало! – Ильба грозно нахмурился, подступая к приемному сыну. – Я этого терпеть не буду! И не мог ты закончить так быстро. Не ври мне!

Маура резко вздернул подбородок, затем размеренными шагами прошел в рабочую каморку и вернулся с небольшим свитком из древесной коры в руках.

\- Вы даже не посмотрели, почтенный!

Ильба осторожно развернул на столе желтоватую кору и с изумлением уставился на ее поверхность, покрытую ровными знаками, черточками и закорючками. Я не умел читать, но почему-то готов был поклясться, что в написанном не было ни единой ошибки.

\- Та-а-к, – протянул старик, сложив руки на груди и безуспешно пытаясь не показать, насколько он поражен. – Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но я еще проверю, и будешь исправлять все и переписывать заново.

\- Когда вернусь, – сказал Маура бесстрастно, проходя мимо него к выходу. – Доброго вам дня, господин.

И, подтолкнув меня за плечи, он закрыл за нами дверь.

* * *

Сидя под тенистыми ветвями клена, Маура долго и старательно вырезал небольшую дудочку из камыша. Наконец он проделал кончиком ножа небольшие дырочки в ряд и для проверки начал дуть, зажимая то одну, то другую из них пальцем. Я завороженно следил за ним, затем, не выдержав, из любопытства заткнул пальцем выходное отверстие дудочки, чтобы узнать, какой при этом получится звук.

Чуть не подавившись, Маура рассмеялся и шутливо погрозил пальцем в мою сторону:

\- Будешь баловаться – не покажу тебе, как правильно играть.

Я тут же утихомирился и уселся рядом, слушая протяжные гудящие трели. Он на слух подбирал какую-то мелодию, то медленную, то повеселее, и я смотрел на его длинные пальцы, танцующие над дудочкой, и наслаждался извлекаемыми звуками.

В тот же день я убедился, что у меня музыкальный слух отсутствует напрочь, что добавилось к списку моих неудач и еще больше огорчило меня. Маура, как всегда, был хорошим и терпеливым наставником, но толку от его попыток в моем случае не было никакого. Все созвучия для меня воспринимались почти одинаково, а понять очередность затыкания дырочек для создания цельной мелодии оказалось делом невыполнимым.

Чем больше мы общались, тем больше я стыдился своей неполноценности перед каскадом его талантов, и думал, что не заслуживаю дружбы с ним. Но он, казалось, не понимал моей проблемы; во всяком случае, вместо того, чтобы плюнуть и найти себе более достойного приятеля для игр, он почему-то продолжал возиться со мной.

Как почтенный Ильба ни пытался предотвратить наше совместное времяпрепровождение, ему это не удавалось. То хитростью, то открытым неповиновением Маура находил способы для общения, и я искренне недоумевал, зачем ему это было нужно, тем более ценой недовольства приютившего его господина Лабинги.

Так или иначе, это было нужно мне, и я не скрывал своей радости каждый раз, когда видел своего старшего товарища. У нас бывали и ссоры, и стычки, но все это меркло на фоне того неугасающего интереса, который я питал к нему, и который, судя по его поведению, он хотя бы отчасти разделял.

______________________

[1] В описываемом обществе рабам не позволялось называть своих владельцев по имени, или же по имени рода, не добавляя при этом титул «хозяин». Титул мог употребляться и как самостоятельное обращение вместо имени. На языке людей того времени (в данном произведении представленном русским языком) это обращение звучало как «ха́лит»._ (Здесь и далее – примечания автора)._


	2. Откровения

Я медленно ступал по густой зеленой траве в направлении ближайшей к имению рощи, пытаясь обнаружить своего товарища по игре в прятки. Он должен был быть где-то поблизости. Дойдя до края поляны, я в очередной раз осмотрелся по сторонам.

Подул легкий ветерок, и у самой рощи закачались кусты диких роз. Целое море красно-бурых цветов привлекло меня, заставив на миг позабыть о поисках. Желая сорвать одну бархатистую красавицу, я приблизился к цветущему кусту и протянул обе руки, хватаясь за стебелек. Острые шипы не замедлили глубоко вонзиться в кожу, и я, вскрикнув, отдернул руки, испуганно глядя на свои пухлые пальцы, на которых тут же выступили капли крови.

Маура в мгновение ока очутился рядом, склонившись надо мной, и его крепкие руки приобняли меня за плечи. Очевидно, он все это время стоял за тонким деревом слева, где я и не подумал искать.

Он немного подул на мои ладони, держа их в своих, и боль от уколов шипов быстро прошла. Затем он снял свой широкий пояс из светлой ткани и аккуратно промокнул крошечные ранки.

\- Ничего, скоро заживет без следа, – улыбнулся он. – Даже перевязывать не надо. – Он оглянулся на куст. – Так ты хочешь розу?

\- Хочу, – я шмыгнул носом и провел по нему рукавом.

\- Какую тебе?

\- Вот эту, темную, – ответил я, указывая на изогнутые, почти черные лепестки.

Маура обернул пояс вокруг стебля и легко оторвал его от куста, протягивая мне. Я осторожно взял розу, подержал немного и вернул ему:

\- Возьмите, пожалуйста. Я для вас хотел ее сорвать.

Он удивленно поднял брови, принимая подарок.

\- Спасибо. Но знаешь, я тебе сразу скажу – я сорванных цветов не люблю. Мне они больше нравятся на кусте, живые. А эта роза скоро завянет.

Я огорченно опустил глаза – мне не удалось сделать ему приятное. Видя мое замешательство, он с демонстративным наслаждением вдохнул нежный аромат и, обломав шипы, ловко завязал концы гибкого стебля в форме венка. Это необычное украшение он водрузил мне на голову, так, что роза оказалась как раз над моим лбом.

\- Вот, ты великий владыка. Владыкой чего ты хочешь быть?

Вопрос оказался для меня сложнее, чем он мог представить.

\- Я... я не хочу быть владыкой, - пожал я плечами.

\- Как? – опешил он. – Вообще не хочешь?

\- Не хочу.

\- Ну, подумай. У тебя же будут свои владения, и свои воины. Ты всем этим можешь управлять.

\- А зачем?

Впервые я поставил его в тупик.

\- Зачем? Ну как, зачем... Чтобы знать, что ты умный, и сильный, и тебя слушают люди. Чтобы ты им все давал, что нужно, а они в ответ охраняли тебя и весь твой край. А все, кто в твоем краю живет, были бы счастливы. Разве это не важно?

\- Ну, не знаю... – протянул я. – Я не думал о всех... Вы же спросили, хочу ли этого я...

\- А чего ты хочешь в жизни?

\- Я... – оглядевшись вокруг, я тщетно попытался найти что-то, что подсказало бы мне ответ, ибо сам никогда не задавался этой проблемой. – Я хочу... жить, господин, – в конце концов сказал я единственное, пришедшее на ум.

\- Хм... пожалуй, - задумался он. – Лучше и не скажешь.

Услышав слова поощрения, я заулыбался, хотя тема, на которую свернул наш разговор, не стала мне понятнее.

\- То есть, просто жить? – уточнил он. – И не нужно ни огромных пашен, ни золота, ни армий?

\- Если каждый будет просто жить... То зачем армии?

\- И тебя устраивает рабство? – не отставал он.

\- Рабство? – переспросил я. – У нас род земледельцев, я вырасту и тоже стану земледельцем, как мой отец, так было всегда...

\- Да это все ясно, - отмахнулся он. – Но тебя не волнует, что Ильба этот помыкает тобой и твоим отцом, как хочет, а у вас прав никаких нет?

\- Так он же из рода торговцев, а у них и все владения, они с нами делятся, мы же должны подчиняться, чтобы это все иметь... Так было всегда... Ведь вы тоже так хотите, великим правителем быть... Чтобы вас слушались.

\- Я сказал «слушали», а не «слушались». Это же разные вещи, понимаешь?

\- Почему?

\- Потому, что есть разница между совместным делом и тупым повиновением, – резко пояснил он, теряя терпение. – _Бана́. _[1]

Я обиделся и пошел к лесу, оставив его одного на поляне. И тут же об этом пожалел.

Прямо передо мной возникло серое чудовище – волк огромных размеров, вышедший навстречу мне из чащи так, что мы почти столкнулись. Длинные клыки были обнажены, и с них стекала слюна. Желтые глаза смотрели на меня неподвижно, угрожающе. Я попятился, открыв рот от ужаса и не в силах закричать.

\- Не беги! – вдруг услышал я громкий шепот Маура сзади. – Отступай медленно, спокойно. Не показывай страха.

Я попытался последовать совету, осторожно делая шаг назад на дрожащих ногах. Но, как назло, зацепился ногой за сучок и с криком повалился на землю, больно ударившись.

Волк прижал острые уши к голове и глухо зарычал. Шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом, когда он пружинисто припал к земле, готовясь к прыжку. Я не успел отползти.

Но у Маура была молниеносная реакция; и еще у него был нож. Он с размаху навалился на животное, прервав его прыжок. Длинное лезвие блеснуло на солнце и тут же окрасилось темной кровью.

В наступившей тишине Маура поднялся. Мертвый хищник остался лежать на земле с перерезанным горлом. Кровь с ножа капала в траву крупными багровыми каплями, и мой взгляд постепенно полз вверх, задерживаясь на потертой рукоятке и на сжимавших ее тонких пальцах. Эти пальцы иногда мягко гладили мои щеки и плели дивные венки из цветов. Он дарил венки маленьким дочкам рабов, которые хлопали в чумазые ладошки, танцуя кружком и притворяясь лесными волшебницами.

Теперь его пальцы были цепкими и твердыми, и оружие казалось их неотъемлемой частью, словно продолжением руки.

Сидя на траве, я заплакал. Слезы текли по моему лицу грязными ручейками, и я безуспешно вытирал их, шмыгая носом. Маура подошел ко мне, опускаясь на колени.

\- Все, бояться нечего. Успокойся. Сильно ударился?

Он протянул руку, чтобы утереть мои слезы, но я инстинктивно отшатнулся, потому что на руке были капли волчьей крови. На его одежде тоже было несколько пятен. Маура проследил за моим взглядом, затем встал и снова отошел к распластанной туше.

\- Вы убили... – прошептал я.

\- А ты предпочел бы, чтобы это милое животное разорвало тебя на части? – резко отпарировал он. – Зато смотри: из шкуры выйдет прекрасная накидка на зиму, – Маура приподнял одну из мохнатых лап.

Меня передернуло.

\- У нее, может, были дети... Она их кормила... Теперь она к ним никогда не вернется...

Маура помрачнел, вытирая нож о траву, и внимательно взглянул на волка.

\- У _него_, – поправил он, – возможно, и были дети.

Как можно более тщательно очистив руки, он сделал еще одну попытку приблизиться ко мне.

\- Ну не надо, Бан. Эх... – Маура махнул рукой, собрал веток и забросал ими тушу так, что она быстро скрылась из виду под густым покровом. – Все. Не буду я его брать.

Я позволил ему поднять себя с земли, утирая нос и глаза рукавом.

Дойдя до небольшого лесного ручейка, он разделся по пояс и окончательно смыл с себя все следы атаки.

\- Волки – нормальные ребята, но тут пойми, или ты, или тебя, - говорил он, сидя на бревне недалеко от опушки. – Закон выживания.

Уже успокоившись, я сидел рядом, насупленно его слушая. Тогда, пребывая в шоке, я даже не подумал, что его атака на волка спасла мне жизнь.

\- У меня просто реакция на них теперь такая... – продолжал Маура. – В детстве, в Зараке, на моих глазах пес вцепился зубами одному мальчику в руку, и оторвал ее.

\- Оторвал?! – ужаснулся я.

\- Ну да, почти от плеча, - подтвердил он. – И это не дикий пес был, соседская семья его на привязи держала. Утверждали, что полностью ручной, домашний. А он возьми и сорвись с привязи, и прямиком к детям, которые неподалеку играли. Они его даже не дразнили. Он от запаха крови озверел совсем, и на следующего кинулся.

\- Так он их... всех... того?.. – у меня пересохло во рту от потрясения.

\- Не успел. Я его камнем в голову завалил. Меня за это из приемной семьи и выгнали, потому что хозяева пса пришли плату за убыток требовать, и крепко поругались из-за этого с той семьей.

\- Так вы же... спасли всех этих детей! – не поверил я. – А если бы их собственные дети среди них были?!

\- Тогда, может, и не выгнали бы, - пожал он плечами. – А впрочем, кто знает...

\- А мальчик тот без руки остался? – с сожалением спросил я.

\- Остался. Но выжил. Ладно, что мы все о бедах, - перебил он сам себя. – А почему ты подумал, что это именно волчица, а не волк? – последовал неожиданный вопрос.

Я не знал, как объяснить.

\- Моя мама... она... не вернулась... – наконец сбивчиво сказал я, сопя и низко опустив голову. – Она... – я не закончил, но ему и так уже было понятно.

\- Вот оно что... – проговорил он с грустью. – Я должен был догадаться.

Видя, что я опять на грани слез, он дотянулся до ближайшего куста ежевики, быстро набрал пригоршню сладких ягод и положил мне на ладонь.

\- По крайней мере, ты ее знал, - добавил он задумчиво. – Хотя, что я говорю, это же еще хуже. Прости.

До того, как у меня с языка сорвался вопрос, он снова поднялся, протягивая мне руку:

\- Идем домой, а то скоро смеркаться начнет. 

\- Я просто болван, - огорошил меня он на следующий день, присев на траву рядом со мной, когда я разворачивал узелок с завтраком.

От моей вчерашней обиды уже не осталось и следа, и я встретил его широкой улыбкой, что, судя по всему, повергло его в такое же недоумение, как и меня его реплика.

\- Что вы говорите, господин? – округлил я глаза.

\- Говорю, что я виноват, - продолжил он. – Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать твое мнение? И кто сказал, что лучше быть правителем, чем земледельцем? Так что прости. В твоих словах больше правды, чем во всех моих великих планах по улучшению общества.

Он вынул из-за пазухи и протянул мне самодельное ожерелье из мелких высушенных желудей – в каждом он аккуратно проткнул дырочки, нанизав их на тонкую крепкую бечевку.

\- Мир? – вопросительно посмотрел он на меня, наклонив голову.

\- Конечно же! – с жаром и смущением проговорил я, восхищенно рассматривая его подарок и тут же надев его на шею. – Спасибо, хозяин!

\- Это тебе спасибо, - улыбнулся он в ответ, дружески потрепав меня по голове.

Мы вместе позавтракали, и я обменялся с ним ломтиками пареной репы, а он со мной – свежесобранным крыжовником и купленными на рынке медовыми сухариками; и в душе моей снова надолго воцарился покой.

* * *

Ильба настаивал на том, чтобы Маура перенял торговое ремесло, а для этого нужно было в совершенстве овладеть счетом. Но в голове у старика никак не укладывалось, что кто-то может овладеть чем-либо «в совершенстве» за гораздо более короткий срок, чем в свое время удалось ему.

\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - гневно произнес Ильба за одним из уроков. – Думай молча. Итак, у меня пять мешков яблок, в каждом из них по три десятка штук. Приходят четверо покупателей, сколько каждому продам, если поровну?

\- Тридцать семь яблок каждому, но только если вы два яблока разрежете и раздадите всем четверым по половинке, - мгновенно ответил Маура. – А когда мы дойдем до задач с неполными числами?

\- Какими-какими? – прищурившись, переспросил Ильба, решив не комментировать свою ошибку.

\- Ну, я имею в виду то, что меньше единицы, например, две трети от единицы, три четверти...

\- Где ты этой чепухи набрался? – возмутился его наставник. – Я тебя учу только тому, что может пригодиться! Ты еще предложи горшки и кувшины пополам разрубать при продаже!

\- Хорошо, простите. Я просто хочу понять, почему счет идет только на полные единицы, - не сдавался Маура. – Ведь число можно раздробить, и тогда точность будет бо́льшей...

\- Как так «раздробить число»? Что ты несешь?! Не воображай себя умнее меня, молокосос! – И он с силой ударил ученика по рукам длинной хворостиной.

Молниеносно вскочив, Маура схватил старика за грудки и отбросил его. Да так, что тот, пролетев через всю комнату, приземлился у противоположной стены, по пути задев стол. 

Несколько секунд стояла полная тишина.

\- Почтенный... почтенный, вы ушиблись? – этот вопрос прозвучал бы кощунственно, если бы на лице Маура не было неподдельной тревоги. Он подбежал к упавшему, приподнял его за плечи и стал ощупывать.

Ильба закряхтел и сморщился от боли.

\- Простите меня, я не хотел... Я просто не успел остановиться... – сокрушенно говорил Маура, но старик только отмахивался от его рук, отползая в сторону со словами:

\- Оставь, оставь меня в покое... Уйди...

Еще недели две хозяин Лабин-нег ходил, прихрамывая и опираясь на палку. Со страхом я ожидал, что он выгонит провинившегося подростка из своего имения, но ничего не происходило. Сам же Маура старался не показываться ему на глаза, и целыми днями где-то пропадал, не возвращаясь в дом даже поесть или переночевать.

Как-то утром я медленно брел по лесной тропинке, волоча за собой плоскую тележку для хвороста. В ветвях зашуршало, и передо мной возник Маура, вверх ногами свесившийся с низкой ветки дерева. Я вздрогнул, хотя он уже неоднократно появлялся таким образом.

Мы немного поглядели друг на друга.

\- Отойди, - сказал вдруг он.

\- Что, господин?

\- Отойди, я спрыгну.

Я отодвинулся к кустам, и он, перевернувшись в воздухе, спружинил на ноги. Снова поворачиваясь ко мне, он объявил:

\- Я ухожу.

\- Куда? – спросил я встревоженно.

\- В Зарак, наверное, вернусь. Но это неважно. Ты передай Ильба, что он может подыскать другого наследника.

\- Но... но он же вас не выгнал! – воскликнул я.

\- Знаю. Я сам уйду. Он уже жалеет, что вообще меня взял, но боится что-то предпринять. Поэтому я за него это сделаю.

Он направился вдаль по тропинке.

\- Нет! Не уходите, - побежал я за ним. – Вы же даже вещей никаких не взяли!

\- Не волнуйся, я о себе позабочусь, - невозмутимо ответил он на ходу.

\- Не уходите! – Неожиданно для самого себя я заплакал и крепко уцепился за него, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь, так как только до груди я тогда ему доставал.

Наконец он обнял меня как-то растерянно, и погладил по голове, успокаивая:

\- Ладно, не уйду я. Не уйду. Не плачь.

К моей огромной радости, тем вечером Ильба все же принял его обратно в дом. Покаявшись перед приемным отцом, Маура изо всех сил старался впредь ему не перечить. А тот, в свою очередь, никогда больше не поднял на него руки.

* * *

В конце лета выдалась прохладная ночь, и мы направились к речке, незаметно улизнув из имения, когда господин Ильба и мой отец легли спать. Я бы никогда не осмелился совершить нечто подобное, если бы не мой новый товарищ.

Теперь он расположился рядом, лежа на спине в густой траве и устремив взгляд на небо.

\- Так, значит, с плаванием еще нужно будет постараться, – подытожил он. После многократных попыток добиться того, чтобы я поплыл, как рыбка, руки Маура были сплошь покрыты царапинами от моих ногтей, а я никак не мог избавиться от солоноватого привкуса водорослей во рту. И все эти страдания – с нулевым результатом.

\- Счет и буквы... – продолжал он уже сидя, скрестив ноги и упершись в колени локтями, а подбородок опустив на переплетенные пальцы. – Ты ведь не собираешься стать торговцем, правда? Так что немного только подтянуть. Что еще... А ты на лошади ездить умеешь?

Я покачал головой, тяжело вздохнув от вновь охватившего меня чувства собственной никчемности.

\- Вот этим и займемся, - удовлетворенно кивнул он. – Впрочем... Я, наверное, неправильно поступаю. Может, это мне надо учиться у тебя.

Не поверив услышанному, я вытаращил на него глаза.

\- Да-да, – подтвердил он с улыбкой. – Вот ты что больше всего любишь делать?

\- Я люблю... смотреть, – ответил я, немного поколебавшись от стеснения.

\- Смотреть? В смысле, наблюдать? – уточнил Маура, не удивившись.

\- Ну, смотреть. Я люблю смотреть на красивые вещи и красивых... – запнувшись, я вовремя замолчал.

\- Понятно, – не стал он допытываться о подробностях. – Я тоже люблю смотреть. На звезды, например. Или на воду. Но на звезды больше. А что ты при этом думаешь?

\- Ничего.

\- Совсем ничего? Этого я еще не пробовал. – Маура прикрыл глаза. – Ни о чем не думать... Я вот сразу начинаю размышлять о том, как было бы, если бы можно было достать до звезд, или как мне научиться подольше удерживаться под водой, чтобы выиграть любой спор. А если расслабиться и просто глядеть на что-то... – Он затих, а потом стал насвистывать какую-то мелодию.

\- Что это? – спросил я.

\- Песенка про гусеницу. Ее часто мальчишки пели в Зараке. А потом отправлялись ловить этих гусениц, с целью посмотреть, что у них внутри.

Увидев, как я ужаснулся, он уже сам захохотал.

\- А ты что, никогда не мучил гусениц?

\- Нет, господин, – пожал я плечами.

\- И не крал урожай прямо с деревьев?..

Я опять покачал головой.

\- ...Не ловил ужей руками, не охотился на белок, не швырял камнями в полевых воробьев?

\- Нет.

\- Интересный образ жизни, – он задумчиво приподнял брови и долго еще молчал.

\- Никак у меня не получается выкинуть все мысли из головы, – наконец произнес он огорченно. – Иногда я жалею, что вообще способен думать.

\- Почему? – искренне удивился я.

\- Ну... Мысли – это как металлическая клетка, – попытался объяснить он. – Вот ты, например, свободен?

\- Нет, – сразу сказал я. – Я принадлежу господину Ильба.

\- Да хватит уже! – махнул он рукой. – Это все не важно. Ты внутренне, в сердце своем, свободен? Ведь твои чувства, твои желания никому не принадлежат?

\- Наверное, нет, – ответил я с сомнением.

\- Значит, свободен. А мысли сковывают. Человек становится как бы пленником самого себя, когда начинает думать, кто он вообще такой, и почему все так, как оно есть. Тогда он не может обрести настоящий покой. Или свободу. Как ты считаешь?

Я еще не успел переварить предыдущие вопросы, но мой собеседник, похоже, проникся истинным интересом к моей персоне, желая выяснить как можно больше. С этой точки зрения он немногим отличался от тех мальчишек, которые препарировали гусениц со здоровым детским любопытством.

\- Не знаю, – пролепетал я.

\- Ну и ладно, – рассмеялся он. – Не буду тебе голову морочить. – Сорвав травинку и покусывая ее, он посмотрел вдаль.

\- Ильба пытается из меня нормального человека сделать, но у него, как видно, плохо получается, - сказал он, посерьезнев. – И в этом только моя вина.

\- А почему он вас выбрал? – решился я задать давно занимавший меня вопрос.

\- Да ума не приложу, на кой я ему сдался, - пожал он плечами. – Мог бы и другого беспризорника найти, и более послушного.

Снова дав волю своему любопытству, я уже не мог остановиться, хоть и не имел никакого права спрашивать о личных делах кого-либо из хозяйского сословия.

\- Так у вас что, вообще не было дома? Как же вы жили?

\- Так и жил, - хмыкнул он. – Очень даже неплохо, посвободнее, чем сейчас.

\- А зимой?! – округлил я глаза.

\- В кустарнике прятался, из жердей шалаш делал, ягоды и желуди заранее припасал. Вон, все звери на природе отлично зимуют, и ничего. Ты лучше еще про свою семью расскажи, - снова сменил он тему. – Значит, братьев у тебя трое – Зоа́р, Альма́р и Кета́н, сестры две – Гата́н и Си́да, и ты самый младший в семье, правильно?

\- Ух ты... – протянул я в восхищении, не веря, что все это можно было сходу запомнить после нашей последней откровенной беседы еще в новолуние. – Какая же у вас память, господин!

\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся он. – Так почему у вас с Зоаром такие плохие отношения?

\- Он меня всегда стыдился, - опустил я глаза. – За то, что я толстый, и неуклюжий, и вообще... А когда его друзья меня дразнили, он с ними заодно дразнил...

\- А Альмар и Кетан защищали?

\- Нет... Они тоже старались со мной поменьше водиться, чтобы над ними их товарищи не смеялись... Я с сестрами всегда гораздо лучше ладил, хотя они со мной только в куклы играли, скучно было...

\- Набить бы им рожи, мерзавцам этим, - задумчиво сказал Маура, и тут же покосился на меня: – Ну, я не сестер имею в виду, конечно. Да и про братьев ты меня извини, погорячился. Просто скотское это поведение, вот что я тебе скажу.

* * *

\- Забирайся, - Маура ловко подсадил меня, и я оказался верхом на молодой лошади, самой небольшой из тех четырех, что были в стойле господина Ильба. 

Однако для меня, семилетнего, и такая лошадка казалась гигантской. С высоты ее хребта я мельком взглянул вниз и тут же крепко зажмурился.

\- Э, нет, так не пойдет, с закрытыми глазами тебе ездить пока рано, - пошутил хозяин, ободряюще хлопнув меня по спине. – Не трусь, эта смирная, если что, я тебя подстрахую.

Изо всех сил вжавшись пятками в гнедые бока, а руками вцепившись в густую гриву, я решился выпрямиться.

\- Так, теперь понемногу, чувствуй ее движения, двигайся с ней в такт, - продолжал мой наставник, медленно ведя кобылу под уздцы.

Ощущая, как перекатываются твердые позвонки подо мной, я пытался приноровиться к лошадиным шагам.

\- Расслабь пятки, неудобно ей. И гриву отпусти, тебе вот приятно было бы, если б тебя за волосы оттаскали?

Сразу пожалев животное, я освободил его от своей мертвой хватки, и лошадь слегка тряхнула головой, словно говоря мне «спасибо».

Шаг за шагом Маура терпеливо шел рядом, и к концу первого дня занятий я уже научился почти без страха держаться прямо, сам натягивать уздцы, направляя лошадь вправо и влево, и даже попробовал перейти на медленный галоп, правда, при этом чуть не свалившись.

Лошадь оказалась на редкость покладистой, выдерживая все издевательства над собой, и только время от времени пофыркивала, наверняка посмеиваясь над моей неуклюжестью.

Примерно за месяц Маура удалось выучить меня азам верховой езды, да так, что мне уже самому это нравилось, и я, обычно любящий поспать допоздна, теперь сам будил его ни свет ни заря, чтобы поскорее приступить к занятиям.

____________________

[1] На деревенском наречии слово «бана́» означало примерно «дурачок», «недоумок», «недоделанный», поэтому имя «Баназир» сокращалось только как «Бан», а иначе становилось оскорблением.


	3. Друзья

Следующим летом господин Лабинги отбыл в торговую поездку в одну из соседних деревень, надолго доверив имение нам с отцом и своему двенадцатилетнему наследнику. Тогда, будто подгадав, и объявился долгожданный гость, по которому давно уже скучал Маура, упоминая его в своих рассказах о жизни в Зараке.

По его словам, Ка́лимак был на целый год его младше, однако оказался более рослым и широкоплечим. Смуглое квадратное лицо выражало практичность и чрезвычайную уверенность в себе, на щеках его играл румянец, а большие и ясные карие глаза лучились живым умом и бурным весельем.

Спрыгнув с гнедой лошади, он подошел к Маура твердой неторопливой походкой. Встречавший улыбнулся, протянув руки в приветственном жесте, и получил улыбку в ответ – наглую, наплевательскую, но странно искреннюю. И они с приезжим обнялись по-родному, хлопая друг друга по спине, и горячо расцеловались в обе щеки.

\- Собрался таки! – весело сказал Маура. – Я уж думал, ты свой мощный зад от теплого стула не оторвешь.

\- Мой мощный зад был занят, и уж никак не сидением на теплом стуле, - с нарочитой обидой ответил тот. – Объезд – это тебе не шутка, папаша меня припахал, как самого настоящего раба. Ильма́к жену взял прошлым летом, пришлось на выкуп собирать.

\- Поздравляю, – радостно сжал его плечо хозяин. – Они с вами живут?

\- Нет уж, к родичам ее свалили, - довольно ухмыльнулся тот. – Вот с этим можешь поздравить.

Маура расхохотался в ответ, затем оглянулся на меня, сделав знак приблизиться.

\- Познакомься, Кали, это мой друг Баназир, он живет здесь со своим отцом, Ра́нугадом. Тот как раз уехал своих дочек навестить. Бан, – повернулся он ко мне, – вот Калимак, друг детства, о котором я тебе столько хорошего рассказывал.

\- Ну, здоро́во, - Калимак критически оглядел меня с головы до ног, но затем все же приветливо хлопнул по плечу.

\- Здравствуйте, господин, - почтительно ответил я, склонив голову.

\- Ээ-э... А он точно твой друг? – подозрительно протянул Калимак.

\- Да, разумеется. Просто Бан хорошо воспитан и уважительно обращается к тем, кто старше, - уклончиво ответил Маура, и тут же сменил тему: – Так отец тебя одного сюда отпустил?

\- Пока нет, - с видимым сожалением ответил тот. – Он здесь, на площади, лошадей на продажу привел. Мы у знакомых остановились, но я к тебе погостить отпросился. А вообще я уж скоро наследником стану, свое имущество будет. Ты думаешь, эта лошадка чья? Моя уже! – похвалился он. – Искорка ее зовут.

\- Здо́рово! - кивнул Маура, поглаживая золотистую гриву кобылки. – И имя подходящее. Привязывай ее в стойле, там кормушка как раз полная, и айда в дом.

Быстро пристроив Искорку, Калимак вошел в переднюю. Он сполоснул руки и разгоряченное лицо в небольшом корыте на табуретке у стены, небрежно кивнув мне:

\- Подай-ка полотенце.

Без всякой задней мысли я тут же подал ему желаемое, и гость тщательно вытерся, со смешком поглядывая в мою сторону; затем развалился на самом удобном стуле, задрав на стол обе ноги в потертых и грязных кожаных сапогах. Я тихонько присел на лавку, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

\- Располагайся пока, Каль, я только переоденусь и обед подам, – раздался из дальней комнаты голос хозяина.

Через несколько минут он вернулся, на ходу надевая свежую тунику и приглаживая волосы.

\- Вижу, ты уже расположился.

\- А как же, – произнес тот. – Давай с едой приказывай поскорее, я голодный, как зверь!

\- Сейчас будет сделано, – кивнул Маура, доставая с полок миски и прочую утварь и привычно расставляя их.

Его друг машинально снял ноги со стола и уставился на него с ошеломленным видом.

\- Ты же хозяин здесь, да? – спросил он с надеждой в голосе. По всей видимости, перед отъездом с господином Ильба в Сузатт Маура успел рассказать другу, из какого рода его усыновитель.

\- Пока да. – Маура начал возиться у очага, чтобы подогреть недавно приготовленное мясо. – Кстати, Ильба на убывающей луне вернется, так что устраивать здесь кабак даже не мечтай.

\- Да ладно, ладно, - отмахнулся сидящий нетерпеливо. – Я не пойму, чего ты здесь корячишься. Он что, прислугу с собой забрал?

\- Он поехал один, - ровно ответил Маура, выпрямившись и вытирая руки.

\- А где тогда рабы?

\- Рабов здесь нет, - отпарировал его собеседник.

\- А как же я?! – воскликнул я, вскакивая со скамьи и, к его досаде, снова выдавая себя.

\- Да, Мау, а как же этот жирдяй? – ткнул Калимак пальцем в мою сторону. – Я ж сразу заподозрил, что он тут пресмыкается – глядит на тебя, что пес дворовый. Ты что, разыграл меня так? Ну ты даешь!

\- Зря я о тебе столько хорошего рассказывал, – Маура со стуком поставил на стол деревянные тарелки.

\- Да почему зря?! – обиделся его товарищ. – И какого гвоздя ты с прислугой якшаешься?

\- Потому, что они такие же люди, как и мы с тобой. Знаешь, я думал, ты хоть немного поумнел с тех пор, как мы последний раз виделись.

\- Уж извини, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий, - вскинулся тот. – Могу уйти.

\- Не надо! – не выдержал я, донельзя огорченный и смущенный тем, что стал причиной их ссоры. – Хозяин, ну позвольте мне на стол подать, кто ж еще это должен делать?!

Маура шумно отодвинул стул, плюхаясь на него.

\- Подавай. Действительно, кто ж еще.

\- Во-от! – удовлетворенно протянул Калимак. – А этот все понимает. Глядишь, и поумней тебя будет, – отплатил он другу за обиду.

Настроение было испорчено, но все же мы сели обедать. Я привычно пристроился на скамье у стены, держа тарелку в руках. Так было принято во всех имениях, включая наше – до того, как возник Маура и стал пытаться нас перевоспитать.

\- Знаешь, а мужик Танси́лы прошлым месяцем ее в стоге сена застал в обнимку с бире́льским торговцем горшками, - вдруг гоготнул Калимак, поделившись одной из распиравших его новостей. – Он за ним с вилами гнался до самого леса, а тот нагишом улепетывал на глазах у всей деревни! А Та́нса потом в конюшне у семейства Сато́риг пряталась целых три дня, чтоб он ее не прибил сгоряча!

\- Так чем кончилось-то? – наконец не выдержал Маура, прервав строгое молчание. – Помирились они?

\- Помирились, куда ж он денется? – довольно хмыкнул его друг. – У них же шестеро детей, мал мала меньше. Они ревели все время, мамку звали, вот он и сдался в итоге. Но теперь ее за порог не выпускает, держит, как козу на привязи. Ха-ха, ну и поделом ей, нечего разврат устраивать! А у нас еще осенью наводнение было, представляешь? Река из берегов вышла, крайние хаты по окна затопило! А мы с соседскими мальчишками помогали жильцам скарб ловить, вот прям с головой ныряли и доставали посуду, мешки с продуктами! Весело было, жаль, тебя с нами не было...

Маура давно уже сменил гнев на милость и перестал дуться на друга. Он с интересом слушал все его новости и задавал вопросы. Обратно Калимак ускакал почти на закате, торопясь добраться до дома знакомых раньше отца, чтобы не получить нагоняй.

* * *

Назавтра они с моим хозяином вернулись вместе с рынка. Калимак вовсю чихал и кашлял, то и дело зябко поеживаясь, хотя стояла сильная жара.

\- Ох, елки, все тело ломит, - пожаловался он, с гримасой боли опускаясь на стул у очага.

\- Отдыхай, мы с Баном покупки сами разберем, - предложил Маура.

Я помог ему разложить по полкам все принесенное; затем он развел огонь, подогрел молоко в медной кружке и размешал в нем немного меда.

\- На, - протянул он кружку сидящему.

\- Фу, не буду я это, - тот брезгливо отвернулся. – Я молоко терпеть не могу.

\- Как хочешь, - Маура не стал настаивать. – Кашляй себе дальше. Бан, держи.

Я любил молоко, пусть даже горячее и с медом, но замотал головой и взять у него кружку не решился, ибо Калимак взглянул на меня в тот момент явно угрожающе.

\- Да ну вас обоих, - Маура сам залпом выпил горячий напиток, и стал собирать в медный таз накопившуюся грязную посуду.

К вечеру гость, очевидно, почувствовал себя еще хуже.

\- Слушай, я у тебя переночую, ладно? – сипло сказал он, вернувшись со двора. – Черт, так нос заложило, что дышать не могу.

\- Да ясен пень, что я тебя так никуда не отпущу на ночь глядя, - кивнул Маура. – Ложись, я тебе уже постелил, - указал он на кровать у стены передней комнаты.

Тот с кряхтеньем и оханьем разделся, тут же рухнув в чистую постель.

\- Если что понадобится, окликни, я чутко сплю, - сказал напоследок мой хозяин, тоже приготовившись ко сну и уходя во вторую комнату.

\- Бан, и тебе тоже спокойной ночи, - пожелал он мне, когда мы, наконец, улеглись на две оставшиеся кровати.

Однако ночь была неспокойной, так как заболевший, не преминув воспользоваться предложением, чуть ли не каждые несколько минут на весь дом истошно звал моего хозяина, требуя то попить, то подложить подушку помягче, то дать еще одно одеяло.

\- И как тебя угораздило так простудиться посреди лета? – недоумевал Маура на другое утро, в который раз меняя влажное полотенце на лбу лежащего.

Калимак лишь громко застонал, показывая, как ему плохо.

\- Ладно, ладно, лежи спокойно, я тебе еще настойки сделаю, - поднялся Маура с края кровати.

Он прошел к очагу, потрогал остывший котелок и принялся вновь разводить огонь.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит... - раздался натужный голос, и Маура кинулся назад, на ходу хватая с табурета деревянную миску.

\- А, нет, прошло, - с облегчением молвил Калимак, откидываясь обратно на подушки.

\- Ты издеваешься, - в сердцах бросил его друг, возвращая миску на место.

\- Я умираю, - трагическим шепотом выдал тот. 

\- Да пошел ты. Это просто сильная простуда, даже не лихорадка.

\- Кто тебе сказал? Я весь горю. Вот умру и поймешь, как ты меня не ценил... – совсем слабо пробормотал он, отворачиваясь к стене.

Покачав головой, Маура прошел к столу, подмешал меда из горшочка в горячий травяной отвар и принес товарищу дымящийся стакан, поддерживая его днище полотенцем.

\- Не торчи все время в доме, Бан, иди погуляй, - по пути кивнул он мне на дверь. – А то еще заразишься.

\- А вы как же? – с волнением спросил я.

\- А я не заражусь, - уверенно ответил он. – Мне простуда нипочем.

\- Как это? – удивился я. – Вы что, вообще ни разу не простужались?

\- Ни разу. Вон, Кали подтвердит, он меня с детства знает. Да, Каль?

Тот повернулся и собрался было ответить, но вместо этого снова громогласно чихнул, смачно оплевав сидящего у кровати.

\- Будем считать, что это означает «да», - Маура вытер лицо рукавом, а я не смог удержаться от смеха.

Тем вечером нас ждал очередной сюрприз – неожиданно и намного раньше срока вернулся из торговой поездки господин Ильба. Его встретили разбросанные по столу груды грязных тарелок и плошек вперемешку с пустыми крынками и мешочками засушенных трав, влажные полотенца на спинках стульев, лужа пролившейся воды из тазика, охапка запасных одеял на лавке, и усыпанный мусором пол. А также восседавший в передней комнате на кровати среди горы подушек незнакомый подросток, который с аппетитом уплетал горячую овощную похлебку из любимой хозяйской глиняной миски с резным узором.

\- Это... это что такое?! – у господина Лабинги перехватило дыхание, и под конец фразы он буквально взвизгнул. – Вы что здесь устроили? Что за чертов бардак? Кто это?! – ткнул он пальцем в Калимака. – И как он смеет есть из моей посуды?!

Маура выдержал паузу, очевидно, решая, на какой из вопросов сто́ит ответить первым.

\- Ильба, почтенный, у нас чистая посуда закончилась, а помыть не успели еще, - объяснил он, кивнув в сторону корыта, в которое я уже начал складывать оставшиеся от вчерашнего ужина тарелки. – Простите, что вашу взял. А это мой друг Калимак из рода Брандуга́мба, он из Зарака приехал погостить. Просто он простудился, и все еще немного нездоров, - осторожно добавил Маура.

\- Я не потерплю здесь такой наглости! – старик решительно приблизился вплотную к кровати, выхватывая свою миску из рук растерявшегося Калимака. – Тебе что, отлеживаться больше негде?

Не совладав с собой, болящий в очередной раз чихнул со всей силы, до того, как Ильба успел отстраниться.

Нам с Маура было уже хорошо известно, как тщательно берег свое собственное здоровье господин Лабинги, как терпеть не мог грязь и боялся всякой заразы. Я испуганно затаил дыхание в ожидании его реакции.

Он оторопело уставился на чихнувшего, даже не вытирая попавшие ему на лицо брызги. Несколько секунд стояла оглушительная тишина.

\- Убирайся!!! – наконец завопил он во весь голос, резко взмахивая рукой и указывая тому на дверь. – Вон из моего имения! Чтоб ноги твоей здесь больше не было! Вон!!!

В гневе старик был страшен. Его темные глаза налились кровью, лицо побагровело, а вытянутый морщинистый палец мелко дрожал.

Калимак вмиг испуганно сорвался с места и ломанулся к двери, даже не обуваясь, на ходу кое-как подпоясывая тунику и подтягивая штаны.

\- Каль, подожди! – схватив его сапоги, Маура кинулся за ним к калитке.

\- Маура, возвращайся сюда сейчас же! – прикрикнул на него Ильба, выбегая следом.

Я тоже выбежал во двор, когда те двое уже стремглав удалялись по тропинке.

\- Я только провожу его! – издали крикнул Маура, не останавливаясь.

* * *

Дня через три, когда Маура посчитал, что его друг уже должен был более или менее поправиться, мы пришли проведать его в дом временно приютившей его семьи, которая в полном составе как раз отлучилась на рынок.

\- Ты их детей не заразил? – заботливо спросил Маура, садясь у стола.

\- Я в пристройке отлеживался, на всякий случай. Отец утром домой уехал, но я его упросил, чтобы позволил мне еще на несколько деньков здесь остаться, - поведал Калимак, действительно уже абсолютно бодрый и почти не шмыгающий носом. – Уж больно у вас тут интересно. В кабак меня вчера не пустили, свиньи, - фыркнул он. – Но зато смотри, что мне подростки у черного входа продали.

Заговорщицки подмигнув, Калимак вынул из-за пазухи две тонкие прямые глиняные трубочки, с обоих концов залепленные смолой. Отчистив смолу, он начал подпаливать содержимое трубочек тлеющей лучиной, пока от них не потянулся вверх сизый дымок. Затем протянул одну из них товарищу.

\- На, угощаю.

\- Что это такое? – спросил Маура, перевернув трубочку, из которой тут же начали сыпаться плоские коричневато-зеленые высушенные кусочки.

\- Эй, ты что, не рассыпь! За дорого брал! – испугался Калимак, ухватив его за руку. – Ну ты даешь, совсем от жизни отстал. Это ж «веселые листья», что, не пробовал никогда? Дымом от них еще клещей из хаты выкуривают. Смотри, вдыхаешь полной грудью, задерживаешь, потом выпускаешь, - он показал пример. – Давай. Хорошо будет.

\- Да мне и так неплохо, - ответил Маура, недоверчиво беря конец трубочки в рот.

\- Вдыхай, только осторожно, чтоб листья не проглотить, - велел Калимак. Его друг подчинился, втянув дым и чуть закашлявшись. – Это с непривычки, потом совсем легко пойдет, - продолжал тот. – Ну что? Чувствуешь?

\- Не чувствую, - покачал головой Маура. – Гадость какая-то.

\- Да ты что, - обиделся Калимак. – Может, поддельные подсунули? Дай-ка мне, – с удовольствием затянувшись, он крякнул: – Работает! Ты, наверное, не вдохнул как следует. На-ка еще попробуй.

После нескольких затяжек листья превратились в пепел, и Калимак снова набил трубку из запасного мешочка, едва попадая пальцами в ее отверстие.

\- Ну, как тебе?

\- Да никак, - повторил Маура почти с сожалением. – Давай сюда.

\- Это перебор уже! – вскоре воскликнул Калимак. – Ну-ка верни, мы же делимся, черт рыжий! – Он попытался отобрать трубку, но промахнулся и со смехом съехал на пол.

\- Ничего не происходит, - сказал Маура после паузы, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Быть такого не может, - захихикал Калимак. – Дай своему бочонку попробовать, - кивнул он на меня.

\- Нет уж, - не позволил Маура, к моему огромному разочарованию.

\- Почему? – огорченно спросил я.

\- Мал ты еще для этого, - отрезал он, вновь беря у сидящего на полу трубочку и затягиваясь уже полной грудью.

Обидевшись, что мне не досталось, я присел на лавку и притворился, будто за окном меня увлекло что-то гораздо более интересное, чем их странные забавы.

\- Каль, а что должно произойти? – обратился мой хозяин к другу. – Каль?

Тот сидел с блаженной улыбкой на лице, уставившись куда-то в пространство расширенными зрачками.

\- Смотри, как красиво, - протянул он.

\- Где?

\- Везде... Как радуга в воздухе...

Маура растерянно проследил за его взглядом.

\- Какие краски волшебные... Волны... Они меня обнимают... Тепло так...

\- Кали, ты вообще меня слышишь? – обеспокоенно окликнул мой хозяин, потрепав его за плечо.

В ответ его товарищ весело и радостно расхохотался, вырисовывая в воздухе какие-то фигуры руками.

\- Ну и дела... – потер Маура затылок, наконец вспомнив о моем существовании и поворачиваясь к окну. – Надеюсь, хозяева не вернутся до того, как у него это пройдет.

\- А это пройдет? – спросил я, насупленно разглядывая сидящего, который размеренно покачивался в такт одному ему слышной музыке.

\- Конечно. Должно, - уже менее уверенно произнес он.

\- Может, ему попить дать? – предложил я, стараясь хоть как-то помочь.

\- О, а это идея! – Маура направился к бочке с водой в углу. – Только не попить. – Набрав полный ковш холодной воды, он резко окатил ею друга.

Улыбка не исчезла с лица Калимака, лишь стала еще шире, и он подставил открытые ладони.

\- Дождик пошел...

\- Да черт, – в сердцах плюнул Маура. – Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хотел, чтобы ты эту гадость пробовал?

\- Но ему, кажется, очень хорошо... – с завистью сказал я.

\- Ага, не сомневаюсь. Проблема только в том, что он ни на что со стороны не реагирует.

Шатаясь, Калимак вдруг поднялся на ноги, не отрывая глаз от моего хозяина.

\- Ты... такой яркий... – восхищенно прошептал он. – Свет... Мы все – свет... – Он подошел вплотную и положил ладонь на грудь товарища. – Солнце и Луна вместе в твоей груди...

\- Что? – недоуменно нахмурился Маура.

В тот же момент глаза Калимака закатились, и он молча начал падать на него всем своим нехилым весом. Успев подхватить друга под мышки, мой хозяин доволок его до кровати у противоположной стены, уложив как можно аккуратнее. Затем снял с него сапоги, поставив их у подножия кровати, и накрыл лежащего одеялом. На всякий случай он наклонился и проверил, дышит ли тот, и бьется ли у него сердце.

\- О чем он говорил, хозяин? – удивленно спросил я.

\- Понятия не имею. Но хорошо, что заснул, - подытожил он, выпрямляясь. – Так он хотя бы не будет вызывать подозрений.

Действительно, отключка Калимака произошла как нельзя кстати, ибо со двора послышались голоса, и в дом, вернувшись с рынка, вошли хозяева.

\- Ох, гости у нас! – воскликнула крепко сбитая румяная женщина, ставя на стол тяжелые крынки с молоком. – Вы откуда, мальчики?

\- Мы из Сузатт, из имения Лабин-нег, - объяснил мой хозяин. – Я Маура, это Баназир. Простите, мы к Калимаку в гости пришли, да заигрались, видать, его вон уже сон сморил.

\- Да ладно, хату не разнесли, и на том спасибо, - добродушно вступил глава семьи, распределяя за ширмой мешки с корнеплодами и зерном. – Жрать хотите?

\- Спасибо, но мы пойдем, пожалуй, - вежливо отозвался Маура. – Нас уже дома ждут.

\- Нет уж, пока до дому доберетесь, вечереть будет, - заботливо возразила хозяйка. – Садитесь, накормлю вас, а потом пойдете.

Чтобы не обижать гостеприимную пару, мы сполоснули руки в корыте и присели за стол, рядом с их малолетними сыновьями, которые рьяно о чем-то спорили, то и дело отвешивая друг другу тумаки.

\- Са́ру, Зина́т, успокойтесь уже! – прикрикнула на них мать. – Руки мойте, живо!

Подойдя затем к кровати, она потрясла спящего за плечо и несколько раз позвала по имени, но он даже не пошевельнулся.

\- Как крепко спит-то! – удивилась она. – Небось умаялся. Во что вы такое играли, ребята?

Я чуть не поперхнулся, исподтишка бросив испуганный взгляд на хозяина.

\- В ножики. И в «сбить лошадку», - уверенно ответил он.

В комнате все еще витал сладковатый дымок от курительной смеси из трубочек, которые Маура предусмотрительно спрятал за пазухой; и я понадеялся, что хозяева его не учуют, или что этот аромат им вовсе незнаком.

Нам уже разлили по тарелкам свежее овощное варево, поставили большой кувшин с брагой и разрезали на части каравай ржаного хлеба, когда я вдруг заметил, что Маура каким-то застывшим странным взглядом смотрит в деревянную стену напротив.

Но не успел я спросить, что с ним, как он резко вскочил с места, опрокинув стул, и выбросил вперед руку, целясь ладонью прямо в пустую стену. Испугавшись, младший из хозяйских детей громко заплакал.

\- Что случилось? – недоуменно воскликнула женщина, одновременно обнимая своего сына.

\- Ты что, парень? – вслед за ней спросил ее муж, непонимающе проследив за взглядом стоявшего.

\- _На́т-и лей!_ – громко крикнул Маура. – _Дой ха́сс-и,_ _горд та! Менхи́р ла́ни! Ту́угт! _[1]

Он побледнел и лицо его было искажено от страха, губы дрожали, и он по-прежнему напряженно целился рукой в невидимую угрозу.

\- Небеса великие, да что это с ним? – не на шутку перепугалась хозяйка дома, хватая уже обоих сыновей и отодвигаясь с ними в сторону. – Ва́ти! – она подняла глаза на мужа, ожидая от него помощи.

Тот решительно поднялся из-за стола, приближаясь к моему хозяину. Я тоже встал, растерянно переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и не зная, что делать.

\- Хозяин, все в порядке... – попытался я успокоить его. – Там ничего нет...

Вати положил тяжелую руку тому на плечо, с силой разворачивая к себе.

\- _Тхивл! Фе́нн-а! _[2] – в ужасе вырвался Маура, одним прыжком очутившись у двери и выскакивая во двор.

Даже не извинившись перед ошеломленным семейством, я со всех ног кинулся догонять сбежавшего.

Я едва успел заметить его силуэт вдалеке у опушки, за секунду до того, как он скрылся среди деревьев. Побежав в том же направлении, я еще долго рыскал между колючих зарослей, царапаясь и спотыкаясь о сломанные ветки.

\- Хозяин! Где вы?

Он не откликался; но наконец мне показалось, что я слышу звуки тяжелого быстрого дыхания где-то неподалеку, и я бросился туда.

За большим поваленным бревном я обнаружил его лежащим на земле. Он прижал колени к груди, обхватив их руками, и покачивался взад-вперед, что-то невнятно бормоча. Я подошел осторожно, чтобы не испугать его, и опустился рядом, дотрагиваясь до его плеча.

Маура резко повернулся ко мне, и я отпрянул от страха. Если у Калимака под влиянием дурманящих листьев расширенные зрачки делали глаза еще темнее, то у Маура зрачки отражали, и, казалось, приумножали едва пробивающийся из-за деревьев свет, сияя почти белым огнем.

Лицо его было покрыто мелкими капельками пота, испачкано в грязи и прилипших соринках. Он смотрел на меня, не узнавая, и дрожал.

\- Как вам помочь? – осмелился спросить я, изо всех сил стараясь унять собственную дрожь в коленях. – Позвать кого-нибудь? Хотите, я приведу господина Ильба?

\- _Те кель? Куэ́ль ми́лит? _[3] – процедил он сквозь зубы, сжавшись еще больше.

С ужасом я осознал, что по-прежнему не понимаю, что он говорит, а он, по всей видимости, не понимает меня. Каким-то образом он утратил способность разговаривать на языке, на котором до этого говорил прекрасно; и меня окончательно охватила паника.

Я сел рядом и тихонько заплакал, шмыгая носом, не решаясь оставить его одного в чаще, и не зная, вернется ли к нему когда-нибудь его нормальное состояние. А он, тем временем, не обращая на меня никакого внимания, крепко заснул, свернувшись калачиком под бревном и прикрывшись раскидистой кленовой веткой.

\- Бан! Эй, Бан! Вставай уже!

Меня трясли за плечо, и я с трудом продрал глаза, щурясь от утреннего солнца, золотящего стволы деревьев.

Возле меня на корточках сидел мой хозяин, все еще немного бледный после вчерашнего, но смотрящий уже вполне трезвым и спокойным взглядом, и говорящий, к моей пущей радости, по-нашему.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, помогая мне подняться и отряхивая от грязи.

\- А вы? – озабоченно поднял глаза я.

\- Да, вроде, - кивнул он. – А как мы здесь-то оказались? Я ничего не помню. Вот после того, как хозяева вернулись, просто провал у меня. Мы что, на прогулку пошли?

\- Нет... не совсем... – смешался я, думая, как помягче ему описать вчерашние события. – Вы про трубочки помните?

\- Про что? – переспросил он, затем с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу, и тут же сморщился от боли. – Так вот оно что... Подействовало все-таки. Господи, как там Кали? Надо вернуться и извиниться...

\- Вот они! – послышался вдруг возглас от опушки. К нам приближались трое мужиков, в которых я узнал наших соседей из имения Фенги́.

\- О, черт! Кажется, Ильба послал их на поиски, - сокрушенно проговорил Маура. – Нас же со вчерашнего утра дома не было...

\- Где шлялись? – сердито набросился на нас глава семьи. – Ильба уж думал, вас волки разорвали. Быстро домой пошли, лоботрясы. – Он отвесил подзатыльник и мне, и Маура, отчего тот вновь резко скривился, хватаясь за голову.

\- Симу́л, почтенный, возвращайтесь, успокойте Ильба, - произнес он. – Мы по пути еще в соседнее имение заглянем, мне там кое-что сказать нужно.

\- Да что тебе там говорить-то, щенок? Мне велено назад вас привести, живо.

\- Это очень важно, - Маура поднял на него глаза. – Пожалуйста, идите вперед.

Говорил он спокойно и мягко, но уверенным тоном, и господин Фенги несколько раз кивнул немного растерянно, делая затем жест своим брату и племяннику, пришедшим с ним. – Айда, мужики, мы свое дело сделали.

Развернувшись, они пошли по направлению к реке, и я вздохнул с облегчением, хотя абсолютно не понимал, как хозяину удалось так неожиданно легко их спровадить.

\- Пойдем, - Маура положил руку мне на плечо, и мы побрели обратно к имению знакомых Калимака.

Сам виновник вчерашних событий восседал на перевернутой корзине во дворе, как ни в чем не бывало уплетая из миски ячневую кашу, щедро политую смородиновым вареньем.

\- Здоро́во, Мау! – радостно приветствовал он. – Куда вы вчера подевались? Домой, что ли, пораньше ушли?

\- А ты что, не помнишь? – осторожно поинтересовался его товарищ.

\- Да нет, я заснул чего-то, - пожал плечами тот. – Мы что вчера делали?

\- Вот что, - Маура достал из-за пазухи трубочки.

Калимак некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на них, затем лицо его приняло тревожное выражение.

\- Елки зеленые! Хунва́т и Аи́нас это видели?

\- Нет, - успокоил его мой хозяин. – Но я им вчера обед испортил. Бан, что я говорил?

\- Не знаю, хозяин, - покачал головой я. – Я ничего не понял. Вы не по-нашему что-то кричали... А потом выскочили из дому и в лес сбежали, а я за вами побежал...

\- Ладно, - хмуро кивнул он. – Я пойду извинюсь, скажу, что на солнце перегрелся и не в себе был, - Маура направился к дому.

\- Ты только меня не выдавай, ладно? – громким шепотом окликнул Калимак. – Я же ничего такого не делал?

\- При них – нет, - снова обернулся к нему хозяин. – Но чтоб я этой гадости у тебя больше не видел.

\- Да мне не те листья продали, ублюдки, - гневно произнес сидящий. – Я раньше пробовал, от них только весело и в пляс тянет. А это какая-то другая байда вообще, с ударной силой действует, да и память отшибает.

\- Пусть это будет тебе уроком, - назидательно сказал Маура.

Когда мы на обратном пути проходили мимо реки, Маура свернул с тропинки, подошел к воде и долго пил большими пригоршнями, затем умылся, и я последовал его примеру.

\- Ужасно жрать хочется, - молвил он. – А Ильба сейчас еще и нагоняй устроит.

\- А почему мы позавтракать в имении Тали́ми не остались? – огорченно спросил я. – Хозяйка Аинас так зазывала...

\- Да неудобно же, после всего-то, - дернул плечами Маура.

\- Тогда пойдемте в нашу каморку, у нас с отцом хлеб и мясо вяленое есть, - предложил я.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он. – Приду, как только разборки закончатся. Ты иди, завтракай. Я объясню, что ты из-за меня так задержался.

Я благодарно кивнул. Представать перед разгневанным господином Ильба мне после таких переживаний не хотелось. Правда напрягал тот факт, что Маура в который раз взял всю ответственность и вину на себя.

* * *

\- Слушай, купи Рыжинку, а? – предложил Калимак в последний день перед возвращением в Зарак. – Молодая, сильная. У нас уже в стойле десяток, поэтому мы сюда и приехали лишних пристраивать. Я обратно с попутной телегой доберусь.

\- А давай, если я запрыгну на ее спину на полном ходу, ты мне ее так отдашь, – сказал Маура, поглаживая блестящие налитые бока гнедой кобылы. – Идет?

Калимак фыркнул.

\- Да ну, ничего ты не запрыгнешь. Да и мне что с того? Я их так не отдаю, меня отец прибьет.

\- Получишь удовольствие от зрелища, – ухмыльнулся мой хозяин. – И к тому же, ты думаешь, что не выйдет, так какая разница? Ну ладно, знаешь, что... Если промахнусь, получишь полный комплект одежды. Недавно приобрел, еще не потертая.

\- И сапоги новые?

\- И сапоги тоже.

\- Идет.

Мы все отправились в ближайшее поле, уже голое и пустынное – последние колосья были недавно скошены. Калимак отвел свою лошадь подальше для разбега, оставил ее вдалеке и вернулся к нам.

\- Давай, – произнес мой хозяин спокойно.

Его друг усмехнулся и тут же оглушительно свистнул, засунув пальцы в рот. Лошадь сорвалась с места и галопом кинулась в нашу сторону, поднимая вокруг себя клубы пыли.

\- Самую быструю ему подсунул, – довольно сказал сам себе Калимак, стоя рядом со мной на жарком полуденном солнце. – Ух, навернется.

Я в ужасе открыл рот, поражаясь его беспечности. Предостерегать хозяина было поздно – он уже стоял посреди поля, внимательно глядя на приближающееся животное. Я заслонил лицо руками и отвернулся, в преддверии худшего. Хотя я уже был знаком с его талантом запрыгивать на спины разъяренных буйволов, лошадь все же была выше и скакала гораздо стремительнее.

Не услышав ни крика, ни страшных звуков ломающихся костей, я осмелился приоткрыть глаза. Маура как раз проскакал мимо, прочно сидя на спине кобылы. Я радостно и облегченно засмеялся, а отчаянный всадник, описав еще один круг по полю, подскакал к нам. Волосы его беспорядочно спадали на лицо взмокшими прядями, разгоряченные щеки порозовели. Спрыгнув, он подошел к Калимаку, все еще не пришедшему в себя от удивления.

\- Ну как? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

\- Чертов парень! – пробормотал Калимак сердито. – Забирай ее, – и совсем уже тихо добавил себе под нос: – Даже у меня так не получалось.

Несколько дней спустя Маура и я пошли в лес, чтобы набрать хвороста. Я никак не решался задать мучивший меня вопрос – что хозяин сделал с выигранной у Калимака Рыжинкой, которую я в стойле господина Ильба не видел.

Набрав полную связку сухих веток, Маура повернулся ко мне. Несколько секунд он пристально смотрел мне в глаза, а затем произнес небрежно:

\- Отдал я ее.

\- Кому, хозяин? – спросил я по инерции, даже не успев осознать, что мой первый вопрос не был произнесен вслух.

\- Да так... Одной семье, – ответил он, пожав плечами. – Я ведь все равно не езжу никуда, до Зарака вообще рукой подать. А тем в хозяйстве пригодится.

\- Вы бы себе ее оставили!.. – сказал я с сожалением и тут же смутился.

\- Ничего, Бан, – улыбнулся он. – Когда мне понадобится, я достану. Держи!

И он бросил мне хворост.

_____________________

[1] Остановите их! Не позволяйте, это враги! Они предатели! Помогите!

[2] Чудовище! Отпусти!

[3] Ты кто? Чего ты хочешь?


	4. Времена года

Зима в том году выдалась особенно лютой. Мне было уже десять (Маура все же научил меня худо-бедно считать на пальцах, и я был горд тем, что знаю свой возраст). Мороз сковал реку толстым слоем льда, и расколоть его топором или ломом было под силу далеко не каждому мужику. В бедных хибарах ветер свистел сквозь все щели, и от пронизывающего холода не спасали ни плотные одеяла, ни меховые шкуры. Даже в богатых хозяйских домах было весьма неуютно, несмотря на топившиеся очаги – об этом я узнавал от Маура, когда тот забегал к нам в лачугу спросить, не нужно ли чего, и заодно рассказывал новости. Он был одним из немногих, кто осмеливался в самую метель выходить наружу и собирать хворост для очага. Годы, проведенные вдали от всякого комфорта и уюта, закалили его.

Наша печурка была слишком маленькой, чтобы согреть помещение, и мы с отцом быстро простыли – а я, вдобавок к этому, по глупости наелся снега во дворе и сильно застудил горло. Пылая от жара и одновременно стуча зубами от холода, я лежал, свернувшись в комок под кипой одеял, и думал, что умираю. Отец настойчиво предлагал мне поесть, поднося то надоевшую овощную похлебку, то черствый кусок хлеба, царапающий горло. Я лишь вертел головой и отказывался, поглубже зарываясь в одеяла. Есть ничего не хотелось, воды оставалось совсем мало, а набрать ее в реке не было сил ни у меня, ни у него.

Словно сквозь туманную пелену, в полубеспамятстве я вдруг ощутил обнявшие меня крепкие руки, осторожно приподнимающие мою голову и нежным прикосновением отводящие спутанные влажные кудри со лба. С трудом разлепив горящие веки, я увидел совсем близко склонившееся надо мной знакомое лицо, очень крупные выступающие белые зубы и подбородок с узкой вертикальной вмятинкой, почувствовал теплое дыхание с запахом сушеных листьев мяты и дикого меда.

\- Давай-ка, выпей, - к моим губам поднесли край глиняного стакана с чем-то, от чего исходил благоухающий пар. – Не бойся, это не будет царапать.

Я подчинился, с наслаждением глотая сладко-пряный медовый отвар, пахнущий липой, который легко и безболезненно проскальзывал в горло, мгновенно согревая все внутренности и пробуждая меня к жизни.

\- Вот так, - улыбнулся Маура, сидя рядом и придерживая мои плечи свободной рукой. – Ничего страшного. Скоро будет полегче. У вас здесь дико холодно, - сказал он моему отцу, когда тот приблизился к кровати. – Я заберу Бана в дом, пока он не поправится. Идемте с нами.

\- О нет, господин Ильба не позволит, - покачал головой отец. – Вы же знаете, не положено это...

\- Ну, это уж чересчур, - возмутился Маура, сгребая меня в охапку вместе с одеялами и выходя за дверь.

\- Не могу я взять его сюда, - отвернулся Ильба, отходя к полкам. – У меня самого здоровье совсем никудышное в последнее время, ты же знаешь. Если лихорадкой заразит, не перенесу зиму. Возьми дров, еды, сколько нужно, чтобы у себя перезимовали.

Маура сидел у большого стола со мной на коленях, согревая своим телом.

\- Ильба, почтенный, пожалуйста...

\- Не делай из меня чудовище, Маура, - вернулся старик к столу, приглаживая тонкие седые волосы. – Пойми меня. Ты обещал не перечить.

Со вздохом поднявшись, его наследник поплелся обратно к выходу, избегая смотреть мне в глаза.

Ночью я часто просыпался, ворочаясь, и при тусклом свете лучины с облегчением убеждался, что Маура не ушел, а все еще сидит рядом, время от времени промокая мое лицо смоченной в тазике прохладной тканью и успокаивающе гладя по голове.

\- Ты весь горишь, - пощупал он мой лоб, когда ночь уже была на исходе.

Поднявшись, он выдвинул из угла большую медную лохань и подвесил над очагом котелок с водой.

\- Надо тебя искупать, - пояснил он.

\- В такой холод?! – со страхом вскрикнул мой отец, проснувшийся к тому времени. – Да он же окочурится сразу!

\- Не волнуйтесь, - успокоил его Маура. – Это снимет жар, мы тут же завернем его обратно в одеяла.

\- Не губите сына, хозяин! – горестно взмолился отец, изо всех сил прижимая меня к себе. – Сжальтесь, не пожил он еще!

\- Да не случится с ним ничего, дорогой Ранугад, - подходя, тепло заверил его Маура, положив руку тому на плечо и глядя прямо в глаза долгим взглядом. – Я хочу помочь вашему сыну скорее поправиться. Ему станет лучше.

Отец наконец успокоился и согласился, перестав сетовать. Он помог приготовить лохань с водой, подливая туда кипяток из котелка.

\- Воды не останется, господин, - лишь отметил он. – Эта последняя...

\- Об этом не беспокойтесь, - Маура уже ловко и быстро раздел меня, опуская в приятную теплую воду. – Я принесу еще.

Купание меня освежило и взбодрило, и я чувствовал, как жар, по крайней мере на время, отступает. Я сидел на кровати, пододвинутой ближе к очагу, заботливо укутанный с ног до головы, и краем глаза наблюдал, как Маура хлопочет уже над моим кашляющим отцом, наливая и ему отвара из принесенной большой фляги, и обещая также доставить нам еще продуктов и теплой одежды.

Проломить лед на реке захваченным из нашей каморки большим топором для Маура не составляло труда, и с первыми лучами солнца он вернулся с двумя полными ведрами, выливая их в стоявшую у стены бочку; затем ходил за водой и возвращался еще три раза, пока бочка не наполнилась.

Мой отец смотрел на него круглыми от изумления глазами, но вошедший словно и не замечал этого.

\- Что же вы, хозяин? Вам же попадет за это...

\- Не попадет, - весело откликнулся тот, вытирая лоб. – Еще что-нибудь нужно? Говорите.

Благодаря его стараниям, через каких-то два-три дня я окончательно пошел на поправку, а отец кашлял гораздо меньше. Маура наведывался каждый день, убеждаясь, что у нас все в порядке. Он развлекал меня, танцуя передо мной на руках и болтая ногами в воздухе, и я радостно хохотал, хлопая в ладоши.

* * *

\- Закрой окно, Бан! – послышался строгий голос отца. Он уже вернулся в лачугу, потирая озябшие руки. – Ты что, опять простыть хочешь?

\- Сейчас, отец, - кивнул я, не торопясь подчиниться – меня целиком захватила перепалка, разворачивающаяся у порога имения напротив.

Стоя в дверях и кутаясь в меховую накидку, господин Ильба в который раз отчитывал Маура за своеволие.

\- Будто я не знаю, куда ты носишь продукты! – возмущенно восклицал он. – Вчера пропали еще два мешка с репой и каравай хлеба! Уж не думаешь ли ты, что моих запасов хватит на всю деревню?

\- Они с голоду помирают, почтенный, - отвечал его наследник. – У этой семьи не осталось даже зерна на зиму. Неужели вы не поделитесь хоть малой частью своих запасов? Обещаю, что отработаю их летом.

Махнув рукой, Ильба удалился в дом, но вдруг снова показался оттуда с увесистым свертком.

\- Возьми еще это! - крикнул он вдогонку Маура, уже уходившему по протоптанной в снегу тропинке.

Тот вернулся и принял у него ношу с недоверчивой улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, дорогой Ильба, - склонил он голову, и вновь направился сквозь метель к далеким огонькам лучин в покосившихся хижинах на окраине деревни.

\- Эх, добряк молодой хозяин, - с чувством вздохнул мой отец, наблюдавший вместе со мной эту сцену.

Он наконец наглухо закрыл деревянные створки оконца, затянутые пожелтевшим бычьим пузырем, и добавил:

\- Если бы он навел здесь свои порядки, глядишь, и зажили бы припеваючи. Все, а не только богатеи. Ох, не судьба, видать, не судьба...

Я лишь печально кивнул, соглашаясь. 

* * * 

На смену тяжелой зиме пришла наконец долгожданная теплая и ласковая весна, с ее ясными солнечными днями и новорожденными цветами, весело проклюнувшимися из-под сугробов. Работы было хоть отбавляй – нужно было расчищать тропинки неподалеку от имения от поваленных вьюгой сухих деревьев, выводить на пастбища лошадей, измученных пребыванием в темной конюшне и изголодавшихся по свежей сочной травке, заделывать прохудившуюся от дождя и града крышу, закупать зерно для будущих посевов...

В свободное время мы с Маура все же успевали и развлекаться, а ближе к лету опять приехал Калимак, и на этот раз не один – за ним следовал мальчишка лет семи, крепко сбитый, румяный и круглощекий, с грушевидным лицом и прямыми русыми волосами.

\- Это Ра́заль, - представил его Калимак. – Я за ним временно присматриваю.

\- Я Ра́занул! – тут же возмутился тот, объявляя свое полное имя. – И ты за мной не присматриваешь, это я с тобой гуляю!

\- Я тебя щас обратно в Зарак на телеге отправлю, будешь опять в платьице бегать, - пригрозил ему старший товарищ.

Тот насупился и зарделся, отворачиваясь.

\- Каком еще платьице? – со смехом поинтересовался мой хозяин.

\- Да его сестры постоянно в девчачьи шмотки наряжают, а в волосы ленточки и цветочки накручивают, - поведал Калимак. – Я его от этого унижения спас.

Мы все рассмеялись; разумеется, кроме самого Разаля.

\- Зато они мне вкусные медовые коржи дают, когда соглашаюсь с ними поиграть! – обиженно сложил он руки на груди. – Мне это самому выгодно.

\- Ну, значит, тебя за коржи можно заставить позориться, - заключил Калимак.

\- Нельзя! – передумал тот, поняв, что сказал.

\- Вы для того приехали, чтобы здесь перессориться? – остановил их Маура. – Может, чем-нибудь другим займемся? 

\- Давай в ножички, и с «кругом года», нас ведь как раз четверо, - предложил Калимак, закончив дразнить младшего товарища.

\- Давай, - поддержал Маура.

Быстро собрав в путь узелки с завтраком, мы отправились на нашу излюбленную поляну рядом с опушкой.

\- Надо материалов набрать, пусть каждый свои ищет, так быстрее, - проинструктировал Калимак. – Представляешь, Разаль летом родился, как специально, так что теперь у нас полный набор!

Этому варианту обычной игры в ножички меня давно уже научил Маура, но полноценно в него играть можно было только при наличии как минимум четверых участников, каждый из которых играл за «свое» время года, в которое родился, поместив в круг предметы, олицетворяющие этот сезон – голые сухие веточки или камешки для зимы; зеленые листья для весны; цветы для лета; небольшие плоды, ягоды или желуди для осени. Если же игра проводилась, когда зелени уже не было, то для осени можно было положить желто-красные листья, и тогда для весны полагалось сено, а для лета – заранее засушенные цветы.

Каждый из нас после недолгих поисков по лесу вернулся со своей добычей. Калимак расчертил на земле большой круг, и аккуратно сложил рядом со своим сектором темные жердочки, я положил у своего горстку сорванных листьев, Разанул насобирал цветков ветреницы, а Маура добавил оставшиеся от прошлогоднего осеннего урожая желуди.

\- Красота, - подытожил Калимак.

Мы принялись за игру, метая медный ножик в землю и завоевывая друг у друга кусочки территорий. На каждый отрезанный участок клался символ того, кто его завоевал, а в конце подсчитывали, у кого их больше всего.

\- Мы ночевать у ваших знакомых останемся? – поинтересовался Разанул, когда мы ненадолго прервали игру, чтобы перекусить.

\- Только на одну ночь, - огорчил его Калимак, развязав свой узелок с печеными яблоками и сладкими сухарями. – С отцом обратно поедем, а не то скандал будет. Твои родичи и так уже талдычат, что я всякому плохому тебя учу. Хотя, как по мне, так лучше нормальная мужская компания, чем этот курятник. Квох-квох-квох, - прокудахтал он, видимо, изображая всех чрезмерно заботливых родственниц своего друга.

\- Да уж, четыре сестры, мне вообще житья нет, - пожаловался Разанул. – Я с детства мечтал хоть об одном брате...

\- У меня их трое, а толку никакого, - в ответ посетовал Калимак. – Твои тебя так балуют, что тебе грех жалиться. Мои плевать на меня хотели с детства. Вот старшая сестра меня любила, но я ее почти не помню, она в родах умерла, когда я совсем маленьким был.

\- Моя мама тоже в родах умерла, - осмелился озвучить я.

\- Да? Эх, беда какая, - с неподдельным сочувствием кивнул Калимак, удостоив меня вниманием. – А у тебя братья-сестры есть?

\- И братья, и сестры, они все постарше и разъехались, кто куда, поэтому не так часто видимся, - поделился я.

\- Ну да, выходит, мы все самые младшие в семье, - заключил Калимак, и осекся, бросив взгляд на молчавшего все это время Маура. – Прости, я не подумал...

\- Все в порядке, - нарочито бодро кивнул его товарищ. – Давай, теперь твоя очередь.

\- Ты правда никого из своих родных не помнишь? – печально спросил Калимак, снова берясь за нож.

\- Нет, - покачал головой тот. – Я их никогда не знал.

\- А как тогда ты знаешь, что осенью родился? Кто тебе это рассказал?

\- Никто. Я так чувствую, - признался Маура.

\- Ну ладно. Зато у тебя теперь приемный отец есть.

\- Да, - согласился Маура. – И такие друзья есть, - он тепло улыбнулся нам с Разалем, и благодарно положил руку на плечо стоявшего напротив.

\- Сопли-слюни, - поддразнил его Калимак в ответ на сентиментальность, и, сорвав с ближайшего куста белый цветок, воткнул его в густые пряди друга.

* * *

\- У бати следующий месяц – рожденный [1], - поделился приехавший в разгар лета Калимак. – Можно я у тебя пока подарок ему оставлю, чтобы в хате не обнаружил? Он же все всегда обозревает, даже если в сундук дальний упрятать.

\- Можно, конечно, - с улыбкой согласился Маура. – Что ты для него выбрал? Покажешь?

Калимак бережно и гордо вынул из-за пазухи сверток, развязав красную бечевку, держащую тонкую льняную ткань, выкрашенную в светло-фиолетовый цвет. Внутри находился сам подарок – широкий кожаный пояс, умело инкрустированный узорчатыми медными вставками, да еще и с огромной выпуклой пряжкой в виде золотого цветка.

\- Ну как?

\- Красотища! – восхитился хозяин. – Ты просто молодец, Каль! Где ты его достал? На рынке?

\- Ты давно такие на наших рынках видел? – фыркнул тот. – Я его у перекупщиков на дороге подкараулил, до ночи торговался – жуть!

\- Слушай, ты опять один на большой дороге шатался? – озабоченно спросил Маура. – Там же очередная шайка сейчас орудует, предупреждали же!

\- Да ты глянь, какая выделка! – пропустив его слова мимо ушей, увлеченно продолжал его друг. – Пощупай вот края, пощупай. А пряжка – настоящее золото, представляешь? Я ж полгода на него копил!

Со вздохом Маура подчинился и усердно пощупал пояс.

\- Я его в посудный шкаф спрячу у внутренней стенки, ладно? – предложил он. – В одежных сундуках Ильба точно нароет, а в погребе Ранугад постоянно продукты разбирает.

\- Только смотри, чтоб кожа не отсырела и узоры не потерлись! – предостерег господин Брандугамба, снова плотно заворачивая и перевязывая сверток. – Я к тебе теперь только на самое новолуние приеду.

Когда подошел обещанный срок, Калимак прибыл уже с утра на попутной телеге, так ему не терпелось удивить отца роскошным подношением.

Едва он успел ступить на порог, как из дальней комнаты показался господин Ильба, уже принарядившийся для похода в гости.

\- Никак, молодой Брандугамба к нам опять пожаловал? – подслеповато прищурился он, поправляя дорогую солнечно-желтую рубаху. – Смотрите у меня, чтоб на этот раз никаких разбитых крынок и перевернутых столов! Я после Фенги еще к Сора́ди загляну, но вы тут не расслабляйтесь.

Однако его никто не слушал. Мы только смотрели во все глаза и глотали ртом воздух. Смотрели на пояс, так идеально вписавшийся в его выходной наряд. На пояс, уже почти было принадлежавший господину Брандугамба-старшему.

Калимак начал издавать негодующий возглас, но Маура тут же плотно зажал ему рот своей ладонью, удерживая на месте. Господин Ильба всего этого не заметил, оглядывая свой торс и любуясь обновкой.

\- Ах ты сорванец, - вдруг ласково заулыбался он, подмигивая наследнику. – И ведь спрятал же от меня, хорошенько спрятал! Думал, я до своего _рибадьяна_ не найду? Ладно, чего уж там, спасибо, принимаю дар заранее! Иди-ка сюда. – И он добродушно раскрыл объятия.

Угрожающе толкнув разгневанного Калимака в бок, Маура тоже широко улыбнулся старику, позволив крепко обнять и расцеловать себя в обе щеки.

\- Потом расскажешь подробно, где и как покупал, - шутливо потрепал его за нос Ильба. – Но не сейчас, мне уже идти пора. Не хулиганьте, лоботрясы, - приказал он нам напоследок, выходя за дверь и весело насвистывая.

Мы еще несколько мгновений ошалело стояли посреди комнаты.

\- Это как вообще? – наконец снова обрел дар речи Калимак. – Это куда годится?! Ты же заберешь у него обратно, Мау? Как только вернется, скажи и забери! Мне же завтра вручать надо!

\- Ты видел его лицо? – растроганно повернулся к нему Маура. – Ты правда готов лишить его этой радости? У него же действительно скоро _рибадьян. _

\- Его _рибадьян _еще через месяц! – заорал Калимак. – А у моего бати – завтра!

\- Ну прости, Каль, - от души покаялся провинившийся. – Ну плохо я спрятал, да. Знаешь, что? Мы сейчас пойдем на рынок, и купишь своему отцу подарок ничуть не хуже этого! Я все оплачу.

\- Я такого подарка больше не найду, - хмуро бросил его товарищ, отворачиваясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Два подарка. Четыре, на следующий год, - попытался задобрить его Маура. – И матери своей купи что-нибудь. Погоди, я только свои сбережения из кладовки достану.

Мне не нравилось, когда хозяин так заискивал и унижался перед кем-либо, поэтому я все это время молчал, не встревая в разговор.

Наконец Калимак сменил гнев на милость.

\- Только я сам все выбираю, да?

\- Конечно, сам, - кивнул Маура. – Бан, ты с нами?

\- Да, господин! - подал голос я, тут же забыв о своих неприятных мыслях и радуясь приглашению.

По рыночной площади мы слонялись до вечера, и, хоть подобия чудесного пояса действительно больше найти не удалось, Калимак не успокоился, пока не набрал полные узлы подарков для себя и для всех своих родичей на несколько лет вперед.

* * *

На исходе лета я шел по огромному полю вдалеке от хозяйского имения в поисках пропавшей соседской овцы. Люди видели тем утром волков вблизи от стада. За возвращение животного владельцем предлагалось щедрое вознаграждение, что и сподвигло господина Ильба и нескольких других хозяев снарядить своих рабов на его поимку. Хотя шансы на то, что овца была все еще жива и не съедена, были ничтожно малы, жажда наживы была очень велика.

День уже клонился к закату. Взглянув на небо, я увидел темные клубы туч, подгоняемых холодным ветром. На мне была одна легкая туника, и я съежился от резких порывов ветра, оглядываясь в поисках укрытия. Но вокруг было только поле, с дрожащими и гнущимися колосьями, и я не обнаружил даже стога сена, в котором можно было бы переждать грозу. Решив все-таки вернуться, несмотря на наказ господина Лабинги искать до победного конца, я вдруг понял, что от страха забыл обратный путь – справа виднелась лишь потемневшая кромка горизонта, слева вдалеке качались верхушки сосен, и я не знал, куда мне свернуть, чтобы попасть на дорогу, ведущую к деревне.

Ветер подул еще сильнее, колосья совсем пригнулись к земле, и я стал судорожно размышлять о том, что все наверняка разбежались по домам, никто не знает, что я именно здесь, включая хозяина, и поэтому добираться придется самому и наугад. Слезы навернулись на глаза, как всегда в трудных ситуациях, и я уже готов был дать им волю, как тут услышал сквозь шум ветра едва различимый голос, зовущий меня:

\- Бан!

\- Я здесь, хозяин! – заорал я изо всех сил, радостно бросаясь в направлении голоса.

Маура спешил ко мне, наклоняясь против ветра и удерживая под подбородком теплую накидку, покрывавшую его голову и плечи. Несколько рыжих завитков, выбившихся из под тяжелой ткани, подлетали на светлом лбу в такт движению.

Добежав до меня, он резко распахнул накидку, оборачивая ее вокруг нас обоих.

\- Как вы меня нашли? – изумился я.

\- По следу, - невозмутимо ответил он. – Ты что, не знал? Я знаменитый следопыт.

Я облегченно рассмеялся.

\- Овцу, кстати, нашли после полудня, - продолжил хозяин. – Вернее, то, что от нее осталось. Лепа́с буквально споткнулся об обглоданные кости, и сдуру отнес их господину Фенги. Ух и крик стоял! Вознаграждения он, естественно, не получил, а вот хворостиной огрели.

Как бы мне ни было жалко бедное животное и незадачливого соседского мальчишку, я вновь не смог сдержать веселья, и мы с хозяином в унисон захохотали.

\- Ладно, бежим давай, - скомандовал он. – А то щас как ливанет.

Его слова ознаменовались раскатом грома, и на нас хлынуло, как из ведра. Мы понеслись в направлении деревни под мощными струями. Хозяин крепко прижимал меня к себе одной рукой, чтобы накидка плотно покрывала мои плечи, и я ощущал теплоту его тела, с примесью аромата смолы и хвои, и еще чего-то такого приятного и незнакомого. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он прикасался ко мне, и я был настолько близко, чтобы слышать его горячее дыхание и даже быстрый стук сердца в груди.

Мы были уже у края деревни, когда прямо перед нами вдруг ударила молния, расколов тонкий ствол молодого вяза. Вскрикнув от страха, я отпрянул назад.

\- Не бойся, – Маура наклонился ко мне, и его мокрые пряди, пахнущие дождем, на мгновение коснулись моей щеки. Я повернул голову, и мое лицо оказалось прямо напротив его. Его глаза были одновременно добрыми и суровыми, знакомыми и чужими. Их взгляд был на редкость пронизывающим, словно смотрящим прямо в душу, и даже на таком небольшом расстоянии я не мог толком понять, какого они цвета – в них словно чередовались темные и светлые оттенки серого, образуя странный узор радужки, а из-за их узости бо́льших подробностей было не разглядеть.

Капли дождя стекали по его высоким выступающим скулам, падали на чуть приоткрытые полные губы. Мгновение растянулось, и мне не хотелось отрывать взгляд от этого лица. Маура смотрел на меня без особого выражения, словно изучая мои ощущения, и я вдруг почувствовал, что краснею. Он выпрямился.

\- Пойдем. И так уже до нитки промокли.

Мы быстро пробежали остаток пути под дождем, и хозяин повел меня прямиком в дом.

В имении Лабин-нег было, как всегда, хорошо и уютно; господин Ильба уже крепко спал в задней комнате, а мой отец по обыкновению скрывался от грозы в нашей каморке, греясь у горшка с углями. Маура быстро и ловко набросал хвороста в очаг и высек огонь. Мне редко удавалось так ударить по кремню, чтоб хотя бы выскочили искры, ему же это не составляло никакого труда – один резкий взмах, и хворост уже весело трещал, а тепло расползалось по комнате приятными волнами. Он принес несколько одеял, приказывая мне снять мокрую одежду. Затем обернул меня теплой шерстяной тканью, и сам скинул пропитанную водой рубаху, оставшись в одних светлых штанах, подпоясанных веревкой. Развязав тесемки, державшие сапоги, он положил их сушиться поближе к огню.

\- Ты что, весь день эту овцу выслеживал? – поинтересовался он. – У тебя хоть еда с собой была?

\- Не было, - пожал плечами я. – Господин Ильба хотел, чтобы я первым ее нашел, и торопил выйти...

Ни слова больше не говоря, Маура разогрел в очаге на тонком каменном подносе тушеную говядину с морковью, положил нам обоим по полной тарелке, и вдобавок выставил на стол корзинку с хлебом, горшочек с диким медом и душистые красные яблоки, завернутые в полотенце.

Только уловив аромат мяса, я понял, как жутко проголодался, и, присев к столу в одном лишь одеяле, с благодарностью вгрызся в сочный кусок.

Тем временем хозяин, выйдя за порог, громко позвал:

\- Ранугад, идите, пожалуйста, сюда! Ужинать будем!

Я не смел и предложить позвать моего отца тоже поужинать в доме, решив сам отнести ему угощение, и обрадовался, когда он показался из каморки, присоединяясь к нам; Маура же тем временем наполнил еще одну тарелку.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, хозяин, - отец с аппетитом набросился на еду. – Дай вам небеса здоровья!

* * *

Очередной визит Калимака и Разанула пришелся на конец лета следующего года. Мы сидели вчетвером на солнечной опушке, чистили собранные лесные орехи, раскалывая их скорлупу рукояткой ножа, и с наслаждением уплетали хлеб с медом, отодвинувшись подальше от пчел, монотонно жужжащих над цветами клевера.

\- Я тебе кое-что привез. Вот, - Калимак великодушно протянул моему хозяину какой-то странный, величиной с ладонь, плоский камень с неровной поверхностью, сплошь в мелких дырочках и щербинках. – Отец давеча на рынке приобрел, и я у него взял парочку.

\- Это что? – Маура подозрительно прищурился.

\- Специальные пористые камни, бороду оттирать, - пояснил его товарищ. – Только надо сначала рожу распарить да мыльной настойкой обработать, чтоб не такая красная потом была. Я вот пробовал уже, потрогай.

Маура провел ладонью по его щекам и подбородку, на которых действительно еще заметно было покраснение после этого нового способа удаления волос.

\- Ну да, довольно гладко.

\- Вот видишь, хорошая вещь. Только батя сам обросший так и ходит, лень ему возиться. Но парни сейчас вовсю от бород избавляются, с тех пор, как с востока кто-то эти штуки привозить начал, ими и порезаться нельзя. Там, говорят, обычай такой пошел, что уже почти никто густые бороды не носит... Кстати, все спросить забываю, а чем ты до сих пор пользовался? Лезвием же так гладко не выходит, – в поисках щетины он ощупал подбородок сидящего перед ним.

\- Ничем.

\- То есть как? Ты же старше меня, а у меня еще с осени поросль пошла, - удивленно произнес Калимак.

\- А у меня – нет, - пожал плечами мой хозяин.

\- И у меня нет, - с готовностью вставил я.

\- Да ты вообще молчи, - одернул меня Брандугамба. – Еще молоко на губах не обсохло.

\- А ты, значит, такой у нас взрослый и важный стал, - с вызовом сказал Маура, одновременно успокаивающе обнимая рукой мои плечи.

\- А ты у нас баба! – поддразнил Калимак. – Деток малых защищаешь, и борода не растет!

Он шутливо похлопал его по щекам, на что мой хозяин ловко скрутил его руки и повалил на траву, усевшись на него верхом.

\- Тогда завтра вся деревня будет знать, что силач Калимак был поколочен бабой, - невозмутимо сказал он, пока лежащий под ним безуспешно пытался вырваться. – А Разаль и в Зарак весточку донесет, правда, Раз?

\- Вот это твою славу подмочит! - захохотал подросток, везде хвостом ходивший за своим старшим товарищем.

\- Ну ты предатель, я от тебя не ожидал, - погрозил ему кулаком Калимак, отплевываясь от попавшей в рот травинки.

\- А че ты меня в детстве в кладовке запирал и гнилыми яблоками с крыши закидывал? – припомнил Разанул былые обиды. – Вот и получай теперь по заслугам!

\- Да будешь ты Калимак, Бабой Битый, - нарек Маура, вовремя уворачиваясь, когда лежащий исхитрился и высвободил одну ногу для пинка.

\- Ха-ха! Калимак, Бабой Битый! – в восторге завопил Разанул, тоже набрасываясь на друга и больно втирая ему кудри в макушку.

\- Свиньи вы недорезанные! – отбивался Калимак. – Двое на одного!

\- Да, нечестно получается, - Маура наконец освободил свою жертву.

\- Щас ты у меня нехило получишь, - решив больше не связываться с заведомо более сильным соперником, Калимак погнался за Разанулом, уже с громким смехом улепетывающем от него в чащу.

\- Возьми, через год-другой пригодится, - Маура передал мне плоский удалитель волос. – А я у Кали всегда попросить смогу.

* * *

По весне, когда мне было уже четырнадцать, господин Ильба засобирался в очередную торговую поездку, на этот раз более длительную.

\- Опять обнищали, - сетовал он. – Надо подправить дела.

«Обнищали» в его понимании значило, что огромные запасы продуктов, тканей, постельного белья, посуды, всякой домашней утвари и мешочков с золотыми и медными слитками в потайном чулане уменьшились настолько, что через них стал кое-где проглядывать пол.

\- Ты остаешься за главного, Маура, - напутствовал он. – Вернусь не раньше, чем через две полные луны. За порядком следи, лоботрясов наших не распускай, - кивнул он в сторону меня и моего отца.

\- Все будет в порядке, почтенный, - склонил голову Маура.

Мой отец подал нашему хозяину собранную котомку со всем необходимым, и Ильба наконец удалился к запряженной телеге, доверху груженой мешками с зерном. Две юные и свежие гнедые лошадки уже рвались в путь.

Снова полетели дни, и будто даже дышаться стало свободнее, а жить веселее, так как с отъездом Ильба ушел и чрезмерно строгий распорядок. Маура по-прежнему абсолютно не придавал значения разнице в сословиях, позволяя нам спать допоздна, гулять, когда вздумается, и есть и пить, сколько хочется.

Дорвавшись до хорошей, привольной жизни, мы с отцом быстро забыли, как было раньше, а знакомые рабы других хозяев, прослышавшие про это, завидовали нам, и вечерами, тайком от своих господ, приходили проситься в услужение к Маура.

Из-за своего инакомыслия молодой хозяин быстро нажил себе много врагов. После визитов рабов к нему начали наведываться их владельцы; уже по ночам и с угрозами. Угрожали пожаром, мором лошадей, откровенно обещали перерезать горло, если Маура не перестанет мутить воду в деревне. Тот поначалу пытался говорить с ними спокойно и по-человечески, но, поняв бессмысленность этого, для виду ужесточил обращение с нами – только чтобы сохранить имение в целости до возвращения господина Ильба.

\- Простите меня, Ранугад, Бан, - сокрушенно сказал он нам после очередной стычки с соседом, пролезшим во двор. – Но я буду кричать на вас и помыкать вами, раз здесь такие порядки. Какой же я дурак, если думал, что могу что-то изменить, – он гневно ударил кулаком по столу и вышел.

Прошло обещанных два месяца, а господин Ильба все не возвращался.

\- Куда он запропастился? – не находил себе места Маура, шагая туда-сюда по комнате и запуская руки в волосы. – Это чертово владение мне уже поперек горла стоит!

\- Может, случилось с ним что? – осторожно предположил я.

\- Да что могло случиться? Он же по диким краям не ездит, а в окрестностях его все знают и уважают, - уверенно возразил он. – Неужто какая-то бандитская сволочь на выручку позарилась?..

Мы сильно тревожились, через день ходили искать старого господина по всей округе, спрашивали и у местных, и у проезших торговцев – его никто нигде не видел. Ильба Лабинги будто провалился сквозь землю.

* * *

Вновь пришла зима, с ее короткими днями и темными холодными вечерами. Мы уже давно отчаялись в наших поисках, но о господине Ильба упоминали исключительно, как о пропавшем без вести – «временно отсутствующим», как подчеркивал Маура, не желая озвучивать крутящуюся у всех в головах мысль о гибели старика. Возможно, еще и потому, что свалившаяся на Маура ответственность за имение явно не очень радовала его; по крайней мере, на первых порах.

Зимой всегда было скучно и тоскливо – снаружи играла поземка и мороз сковывал деревья ледяными тисками, а в доме нужно было постоянно поддерживать огонь. Хвороста каждый раз не хватало, в лес страшно было сунуться из-за оголодавших волков, и жителям деревни только и оставалось, что сидеть по домам и дрожать в ожидании первого весеннего солнца.

Теперь, когда не было прежнего господина, Маура настоял, чтобы мы с отцом ночевали в его доме хотя бы в морозные ночи, ради экономии на хворосте при растопке только одного очага.

Проснувшись однажды утром на низкой кровати, я перевернулся на спину, сладко потягиваясь и наслаждаясь мягкостью постели. Я обнаружил, что ночью меня накрыли еще несколькими одеялами, так что я совсем не чувствовал холода. Мой отец спал на соседней кровати на толстых соломенных тюфяках, похрапывая время от времени. Лениво зевнув во весь рот, я наконец уговорил себя встать и пойти умываться.

Маура сидел у ярко горящего очага, скрестив ноги и укутавшись в одеяло.

\- Как спалось? – поинтересовался он с улыбкой, перемешивая хворост.

\- Очень хорошо, хозяин. Так тепло...

\- Прекрасно, – кивнул он.

\- А вы и не ложились? – удивился я.

\- Почему? Ложился, – ответил Маура. – Просто рано встал.

Поднявшись с дощатого пола, он зачерпнул ковшом нагретой воды из котелка над огнем, и подлил в стоящий на табурете медный таз для умывания.

Я с благодарностью умыл лицо, радуясь, что не пришлось довольствоваться ледяной водой, иногда даже замерзающей за ночь, а он тем временем подошел к окну, приоткрывая створки и впуская тусклый свет и морозный воздух зимнего дня.

\- Давай завтракай, и гулять пойдем.

\- Снаружи холодно ведь... - поежился я.

\- Мы оденемся, – ответил он, отходя от окна. – Не бойся, не дам тебе простудиться.

Маура ушел вглубь дома и вернулся с охапкой длинных меховых накидок.

Когда я перекусил, он набросил на меня две накидки, одну поверх другой, и я сразу перестал дрожать. Были и теплые сапоги на меху, которые почти подошли мне по размеру, оказавшись только слегка велики. Хозяин плотно завернулся в одеяние из грубой кожи с меховой подкладкой, обулся в такие же сапоги вместо бывших на нем легких домашних, и мы вышли из дома, стараясь не скрипеть дверью, чтобы не разбудить моего отца.

Глазам моим предстал мир, покрытый белой пеленой. До самого леса простирался ковер нетронутого снега, выпавшего за ночь. Ветки деревьев прогибались под тяжестью лежавших на них мерцающих комьев. Маура смело вошел в снег, сразу погрузившись по колено, и двинулся по двору, почти неузнаваемому теперь из-за засыпавшей все метели. Я двинулся следом, нерешительно ступая в ямки, оставленные его сапогами. Дойдя до середины двора, хозяин разлегся на заснеженном холмике, раскинув руки.

\- Красота... – сказал он тихо, перебирая снег в чуть покрасневших пальцах и роняя обратно полурастаявшую массу. Я подошел поближе и смотрел на хозяина, так спокойно и радостно объединившегося с зимой. Редкие снежинки медленно опускались на широкие полы его бурой накидки, на разметавшиеся по снегу волосы. Я стоял неподвижно, забыв о холоде.

И тут рука хозяина взметнулась вверх, и увесистый снежок угодил мне в челюсть, частично осыпавшись за шиворот. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности, хотя удар вовсе не был сильным, и стал пытаться выгрести из-под меха накидки так неприятно размокший там снег. Маура захохотал, садясь и отряхиваяcь. Я обиженно потер мокрую шею.

\- Прости, Бан! – произнес он, давясь смехом. – Но если бы ты знал, какое у тебя было лицо... – Хозяин снова покатился со смеху, и я улыбнулся, потому что рассердиться на него мне было чрезвычайно трудно.

Вдруг со стороны леса, совсем близко, послышался протяжный волчий вой. Я испуганно вскинул голову, глядя на опушку. Маура вскочил одним движением, и даже сквозь плотные слои одежды можно было заметить, как напряглось его пружинистое тело в преддверии опасности, и заиграли железные мускулы под рукавами. Он быстро встал рядом и тоже вгляделся туда, где между обледенелых стволов промелькнуло несколько серых теней; затем расслабился.

\- Они уже охотятся, и к счастью, не на нас. И из лесу пока выходить не собираются.

Я облегченно вздохнул, так как привык верить хозяину и полагаться на его слова, даже когда не мог понять, откуда он это знает.

Маура взял одну из моих ладоней.

\- У тебя руки совсем замерзли, – пояснил он, когда я вопросительно взглянул на него, и стал осторожно растирать мои кисти своими пальцами, каким-то образом сохранившими тепло.

\- Ну, идем домой, – сказал он, закончив и окидывая окрестности прощальным взглядом. Я кивнул, потому что мороз уже подбирался ко мне, несмотря на теплую одежду. Маура медленно пошел назад к дому, расчищая сапогами дорожку, чтобы мне удобнее было идти. Я следовал за ним, глядя в его побелевший от снега затылок, и глупо улыбался сам не зная чему. 

_______________________________________

[1] Подобие календаря той эпохи рассчитывалось согласно новолунию – помесячно, а не подневно, поэтому обычай ежегодного празднования рождения человека совершался в любой удобный день «его» месяца, и назывался на деревенском наречии «рибадья́н» – _досл._ «радостный месяц»; так же звался и сам «именинник» в этот период. 


	5. Жара

\- Ух, парилка какая! – Маура расправил на себе чистую светлую тунику, пальцами расчесал волосы, обильно смоченные водой. Он побрызгал на меня из корыта, и я рассмеялся, закрываясь руками.

Стоя напротив, он неожиданно наклонился ко мне, и его мокрые пряди коснулись моей разгоряченной щеки; совсем как тогда в поле, во время грозы. На мгновение я оторопел – мне почему-то показалось, что сейчас он поцелует меня. От хозяина пахло свежим сеном и лесными травами, пахло раскаленным летом. Пьянящий, завораживающий аромат – аромат жизни.

Но он лишь достал у меня сзади из-за ворота колосок, зацепившийся за льняную ткань. Шутливо пощекотав им у меня под носом, он отдал колосок мне и скрылся за дверью. Его легкие, едва слышные шаги еще долго эхом отдавались в моих ушах; а может, это просто так сильно билось мое сердце.

Лето и правда случилось на редкость жаркое; рано собрали урожай. Повсюду громоздились стога и скирды, и воздух висел тяжелым маревом, размывая все очертания. Было душно, речка являлась единственным убежищем, хотя даже в ней вода была слишком теплая и не приносила должного наслаждения.

В то лето хозяин будто сошел с ума. Каждый день он покидал имение чуть свет и не появлялся дома до глубокой ночи, а иногда отсутствовал несколько дней подряд. Мне было известно, где он пропадал. Слишком часто, проходя мимо полей, я видел его вылезающим из очередного стога и с громким хохотом вытягивающим за собой какую-нибудь девку в помятых юбках. Почти ни одну из его избранниц я не знал в лицо, и непонятно было, откуда он их брал – наверняка с окраин деревни, где селились преимущественно очень бедные семьи.

Они боялись его. Я наблюдал, как они в безмолвном оцепенении, с овечьей покорностью идут за ним. И потом видел, какими они вылезали из соломы – разрумянившиеся щеки, возбужденно и радостно блестящие глаза, а на губах блаженная улыбка.

Передо мной мелькал вихрь давно не стриженных волос, когда он бежал по полю, когда поднимал на вытянутых руках ребенка одной из женщин, держа его высоко, смеясь и откидывая голову назад – каскад янтарных прядей, искрящихся на нещадном солнце.

Не останавливаясь ни на миг в вихре раскаленных радостных дней, проносясь мимо рассохшихся жаждущих деревьев, мимо грязных покосившихся стен домов, он был само воплощение энергии; живое, дышащее пламя.

Я был рад за хозяина, рад, что он доволен и счастлив, но меня не покидало какое-то странное, щемящее, обманутое ощущение. Я не знал, что это порой беспричинное и всегда разрушительное чувство называется ревностью.

В очередной раз ввалившись в дом глубоко за полночь, он устало развалился на лавке, скидывая легкую тунику и вытягивая ноги.

\- Ох, Бан, ну и денек, - довольно выдохнул он, покосившись на меня, сидящего в темноте. – А ты чего не спишь? Ждал, чтобы дверь запереть?

\- Да, - не слишком почтительно ответил я из своего угла.

\- А чего такой хмурый? – поинтересовался он, снова садясь прямо.

Не поняв, как ему удалось разобрать выражение моего лица, я раздраженно отвернулся.

Он долго всматривался в меня во мраке комнаты; как мне показалось, целую вечность. Затем вдруг, не боясь разбудить моего спящего в соседней комнате отца, громко и весело расхохотался.

\- Ты же... о, господи. Слушай, хочешь, я тебе тоже девку найду?

\- Не... не надо, - ошалело прошептал я.

\- Ну, я тебя научу, как ребенком их не наградить. А так не бойся – ни одна из них уже не была нетронутой, так что проблем с их родней и хозяевами у тебя не будет. Тебе какие больше нравятся? Опиши.

\- Не надо мне, хозяин, - вконец смутился и расстроился я. – Не хочу.

\- Как пожелаешь, - пожал он плечами.

Я ушел и зарылся в подушку на своей кровати, пряча пылающие щеки.

* * *

\- Пожар, пожар! – весело кричали деревенские ребятишки, прыгая вокруг Маура и тыча пальцем на его рыжие волосы. – Горит, горит, гаси огонь! – И они пытались накинуть ему на голову пустой мешок, а он только смеялся и бегал от них, подыгрывая.

Кончилось тем, что они все вместе навалились на хозяина и столкнули его в длинное корыто с водой, стоявшее под чьим-то окном. Он с плеском вынырнул, отплевываясь, под их звонкий смех и хлопанье ладошек:

\- Погасили, погасили!

\- Ах вы хулиганье, чертята, вода же чистая была! – послышался крик. Из-за угла выбежала молодая женщина; ее темные кудри развевались за спиной. – Я только что наносила! – Она стегнула тряпкой ближайшего мальчишку, не успевшего увернуться, и грозно двинулась к корыту, из которого торчали руки и ноги . – А ты, лентяй здоровый...

Маура отвел с лица мокрую пелену волос.

\- Ой, - сказала женщина, увидев его незагорелое лицо и тут же робея. – Вы господин...

\- Я вам новой воды наношу, - улыбнулся он, словно не замечая ее реакции, и попытался выкарабкаться из корыта. – Вот только вылезу сейчас...

\- Да что вы, что вы, - воскликнула она, отмахиваясь. – Простите, не признала я издали! Думала, из наших кто... – И она, покраснев, протянула ему руку. – Давайте помогу...

Мой хозяин с готовностью принял помощь, рывком поднялся, и, зацепившись ногой, опрокинул корыто. Остатки воды забрызгали босые ступни и юбку женщины, и она чуть вскрикнула от неожиданности. Я удивился, ведь обычно роль падающего и сбивающего все на своем пути растяпы принадлежала мне.

\- Черт, - Маура оглянулся на учиненный им беспорядок. – Давайте ведра, или что там у вас. Я прямо сейчас к речке пойду.

Она хихикнула и помчалась за ведрами, справившись наконец со страхом и смущением.

Когда дневная жара чуть спала, я медленно побрел к реке, чтобы искупаться. С наслаждением окунувшись в теплую воду у берега, я расслабился, наблюдая сквозь полуприкрытые веки за легкой золотистой рябью на водной поверхности. Неподалеку с громким фырканьем плескались несколько мужиков.

Из-за кустов послышался женский смех, и я с любопытством оглянулся на берег. Обычно девки купались или ранним утром, или ночью, стараясь в обнаженном виде не попадаться на глаза противоположному полу. Я всмотрелся в кусты, щурясь от солнца – там явно кто-то копошился. Еще несколько вскриков и хихиканья, и оттуда выскочила женщина – ее белый зад сверкнул на мгновение и тут же скрылся под платьем, которое она накинула на ходу, стыдливо убегая в сторону деревни. Длинные темные кудри были мне знакомы.

Вдогонку ей раздалось радостное улюлюканье купавшихся, но не эти звуки привлекли мое внимание – из кустов снова послышался смех, на этот раз мужской. Маура вылез, в чем мать родила, и трусцой проследовал к воде. Я почему-то быстро спрятался в камышах.

Не заметив меня, он выкупался, оделся, и тоже двинулся обратно к домам, что-то весело насвистывая.

На следующий день, вернувшись с торговой площади со свежей едой, я уже хотел войти в дом, как тут ушей моих достигли ритмичные постанывания, доносившиеся из ветхой пристройки.

Подкравшись к стенке сарая, я прильнул глазом к щели между досками. Нетрудно было узнать взлохмаченную гриву моего хозяина и его светлую спину с напряженными мускулами. Под ним сладострастно стонала женщина. Я чуть пригнулся у щели, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Я ожидал увидеть ту, темноволосую, с которой хозяин так быстро нашел общий язык после встречи у корыта. Но моему взору предстало разгоряченное полноватое лицо с прилипшими ко лбу прямыми русыми прядями и томно прикрытыми глазами.

Я следил за парочкой, не в силах оторваться, и ловил себя на том, что глаза мои по большей части устремляются на обнаженные крепкие ягодицы хозяина, резко двигающиеся взад-вперед, а не на его пышнотелую партнершу.

Наконец она, вся изогнувшись, издала особенно громкий стон, а Маура молча упал поверх нее, и они на некоторое время обессилено застыли на низкой лежанке среди ворохов соломы.

Тяжело дыша, я отнял руку от паха, чтобы вытереть пот с лица.

Это получилось само собой – ведь я даже не осознавал, что делаю. Я почувствовал, как липнут спереди штаны от излившейся в них некой густой жидкости.

Те двое медленно зашевелились, и я, покраснев до ушей, стремглав кинулся в дом, подхватив свою тяжелую корзину и ею прикрывая свой срам.

Я немного успокоился только тогда, когда переоделся в сухие штаны и умылся холодной водой из бочки. Притаившись в углу за ширмой, я настороженно прислушивался к каждому звуку. Вот они вошли, переговариваясь, послышался легкий плеск воды и стук тарелок, и я окончательно заверил себя, облегченно вздохнув, что мое присутствие у сарая не было замечено.

\- Бан, познакомься, это – Лона́н.

Женщина кивнула мне, не поднимаясь со стула, хотя и была, так же, как и я, из бедного рода. Это меня разозлило. Очевидно, Маура уже успел научить ее, что в этом доме все равны, и вскакивать ни перед кем не надо. Но она же баба! Насупившись, я сел у стола. Если хозяин привел ее к себе домой, значит, это серьезно, – пронеслась очередная мысль, и настроение испортилось еще больше.

Они ели, не обращая внимания на мою хмурую физиономию. Маура даже положил на мою тарелку порцию вареного мяса с овощами, видя, что сам я не притрагиваюсь к еде.

\- Большой дом у вас, - сказала Лонан с набитым ртом. Пышная грудь распирала серую ткань надетого на ней платья без рукавов.

\- Да, большой, - ухмыльнулся Маура, подливая ей смородиновой настойки.

\- Вы здесь что, только вдвоем живете?

\- Втроем – еще отец Бана, Ранугад. Он же на рынок пошел, да? – поинтересовался у меня хозяин мимоходом.

Я молча кивнул, хотя это было вопиющим неуважением.

\- Хочешь добавки? – снова повернулся он к гостье.

\- Хочу, - без стеснения она потянулась рукой к блюду с мясом, и тут же спросила ни с того ни с сего: – А почему у тебя такие глаза?

\- Какие? – переспросил Маура.

\- Ну... странные, - сказала она, облизывая пальцы.

\- Правда? У меня странные глаза, Бан? – весело уточнил он.

Я чуть не поперхнулся.

\- Они... красивые, - только и смог пробормотать я, застигнутый врасплох.

Маура захохотал, и Лонан рассмеялась вслед за ним.

Потом они еще о чем-то болтали, но я уже не слушал, обиженно ковыряясь в тарелке. Маура ловко ушел от объяснений, выставив на посмешище меня, с моей дурацкой непосредственностью. Как будто специально надо мной издевался.

Последующие пару недель я ходил, как в воду опущенный – даже когда ушла обида на хозяина, осталось горькое ожидание его женитьбы на Лонан (а я знал, что в его случае разница в сословиях его не остановит); и, как я ни пытался подавить это нелепое чувство, совладать я с ним так и не смог. Оно жгло изнутри и давило тяжелым камнем, не давая покоя и вызывая у меня огромный стыд.

Конечно же, от Маура не ускользнуло мое подавленное настроение, и он несколько раз допытывался, что же случилось. Но я только отмахивался и пытался как можно скорее где-нибудь скрыться от его настойчивости.

В один из дней, вернувшись с очередной одинокой прогулки по окрестностям, я буквально столкнулся в дверях с тоненькой большеглазой девушкой, приглаживающей золотые кудряшки и расправляющей помятое платье. Следом за ней из дома показался хозяин.

\- Бан! Где тебя носит? – воскликнул он, улыбаясь, как ни в чем не бывало. – Я с тобой хотел на опушку прогуляться, грибы собрать, если их все еще не расхватали. – Он кивнул девушке на прощанье, и она побежала к калитке. Я провожал ее с открытым ртом.

\- Да что с тобой творится? – снова не выдержал он. – Ты что, влюбился?

Я ошарашенно посмотрел на него.

\- Я... А где Лонан, хозяин?

\- Кто? – сперва не понял он. – Ах, да, Лонан. Кажется, ее хозяин из Зарака вернулся, уехали они. А тебе она что, нужна?

\- Мне?! А разве вы... вы...

Он выжидающе смотрел на меня.

\- ...А разве вы жениться на ней не собираетесь? – наконец выдавил я, опуская глаза.

\- Жениться? Нет уж, я еще погулять хочу, - просто и однозначно ответил он и скрылся в доме, крича мне оттуда:

\- Где корзина, Бан?

С утра прошел теплый летний дождик, и вчера еще пустая опушка теперь пестрела крупными грибами, словно приглашающими их собрать. Я ходил босиком по сырой траве, вдыхая аромат свежевымытого леса, и узелок безнадежности в моем сердце постепенно рассасывался. Маура улыбался мне, почему-то качая головой, словно узнал что-то новое и забавное, во что ему трудно было поверить. Он аккуратно срезал грибы небольшим ножом, и его руки покрывались темной мокрой землей и еще не успевшими испариться капельками дождя с грибных шляпок, а я складывал наш урожай в большое плетеное лукошко, и по мере того, как оно заполнялось, мое сердце наливалось тихой радостью и покоем.

Этот огромный лес, и едва ощутимый свежий ветерок на щеках, и запах лета, и человек передо мной, сидящий на корточках и критически разглядывающий очередной гриб... Хотелось одновременно и плакать, и смеяться, и вдыхать полной грудью, и кружиться в танце... Я, как никогда, чувствовал себя частью природы – всего этого простого, светлого, настоящего.

* * *

\- Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь? – услышали мы возгласы со двора, за которыми последовали громкие удары в дверь нашей пустовавшей каморки.

Я осторожно выглянул из окна дома, отводя скрипнувшие створки. Около пристройки стояли две полноватые девицы, а рядом с ними бесновался мужик с красным лицом. Оглянувшись и увидев меня, молодые женщины радостно охнули и заторопились, а их спутник едва поспевал за ними.

Маура гостеприимно распахнул дверь, и вся компания ворвалась в переднюю.

\- Бан! Это ты? Какой большой уже!

\- Гатан! Сида! - узнал я своих старших сестер, так изменившихся за это время. Последний раз я видел их лет пять назад. Их прежде юные лица погрубели и еще больше покрылись загаром от работы на жарком солнце, а в их грузных движениях уже не чувствовалось девичьей легкости. И все же это были они, и я был очень рад их приезду. Мы по очереди тепло обнялись и расцеловались.

Единственный, кто не улыбался, был сопровождавший их мужчина, который теперь брезгливо осматривался по сторонам, зачем-то сжимая в руке грязный моток веревки.

\- Садитесь, - пригласил всех Маура. – Отдохните с дороги, сейчас будет угощение. Можете положить свои... э-э-э... вещи на скамью, почтенный, - добавил он в адрес мужчины, покосившись на его веревку.

Тот бросил все в угол и уселся за стол, так и не представившись. Но по его грозному виду и так было ясно, что это владелец моих сестер.

\- Где хозяин дома? – осведомился он у Маура, отдуваясь от жары.

\- Перед вами.

\- Как ты смеешь, раб? Я что, не вижу, что ты вместе с этим лоботрясом тут прислуживаешь? Быстро зови хозяина!

Маура сдержал вздох.

\- Почтенный, я и есть хозяин этого дома, и еще немного – мое терпение лопнет, и вы перестанете быть моим гостем. – Он поднял голову от тарелок, которые мы расставляли по столу, и взглянул на сидевшего в упор.

\- Я... я...

\- Вы?..

\- Меня зовут Атали́н, я из рода Расу́та... Я девок привез с их родичами свидеться, уж очень просили... С весны умоляли прямо, плакали, да и давно скучали. Вот, приехали мы...

Я поразился тому, как резко изменился его тон. Куда только делись надменные, угрюмые нотки? Этот человек боялся, причем настолько, что пальцы его дрожали и он нервно вытирал темные усы и бороду.

\- Мы рады всех вас видеть, Аталин, - мой хозяин улыбнулся ему и потупившимся женщинам.

\- Где отец, Баназир? – наконец решилась спросить Гатан.

\- На рыбалке, он к ужину будет, - поспешил успокоить я их.

Сестры гостили у нас четвертые сутки, и мы весело проводили дни за непринужденной болтовней, совместными походами на рынок и прогулками по лесу, пользуясь тем, что жестокий Аталин временно отлучился ради попоек и обмена товаром с местными мужиками и оставался ночевать в кабаке, предоставив девушкам относительную свободу.

Мы запекли в очаге выловленного отцом крупного леща, затем из ягод красной смородины сестры долго варили в котелке напиток, добавляя туда ароматные пряности. На столе дымились свежеиспеченные лепешки с тмином, которые мы обмакивали в плошки с горячим топленым маслом. После многочисленных уговоров Маура вновь настоял на том, чтобы за обедом мой отец сидел во главе стола.

\- Завтра можно всем вместе с утра на опушку выбраться, пока не слишком припекает, – с улыбкой предложил Маура, наливая гостьям дымящийся компот в деревянные стаканы. – Ежевика разрослась, хоть ведрами собирай.

\- Ага, хорошо бы, - вздохнула Гатан. – Только хозяин, наверное, спозаранку уже обратно отправляться прикажет – вчера с полными мешками вернулся, обмолвился, что почти все дела закончил.

\- Вот же досада, - огорчился Маура. – Но вы еще приезжайте, как сможете.

\- Постараемся, - живо откликнулась Гатан, широко улыбаясь полными чувственными губами. – Может, к следующему лету поедет наш клещ снова сюда торговать, навар здесь богатый, как думаешь, Сид?

\- Может, - подтвердила более стеснительная сестра, хихикая и лукаво поднимая глаза от своего стакана. – Спасибо, господин Лабинги, за такой щедрый прием.

\- Спасибо, - тоже молвила Гатан. – Эх, только одна ноченька осталась... – между делом мечтательно протянула она, с наслаждением жуя лепешку.

В наступившей паузе Сида вдруг вспыхнула, резко выскочила из-за стола и выбежала за дверь. Маура тут же бросился за ней, Гатан неловко поднялась со стула. Мы с отцом недоуменно переглянулись, и вслед за старшей сестрой встали у порога, наблюдая за сценой во дворе.

Перехватив Сиду на полпути к калитке, Маура развернул ее лицом к себе.

\- Прости меня, - искренне попросил мой хозяин. – Я не имел права так поступать.

Она не шевельнулась, глядя в землю.

\- Ни один прекрасный цветок не заслуживает, чтобы его так грубо и беспечно срывали, - продолжил он.

Словно желая наглядно продемонстрировать, он быстро сорвал несколько солнечных цветков козульника, растущих у забора, и, внезапно опустившись на колени, снизу вверх протянул их безмолвно стоявшей девушке.

Мой хозяин стоял на коленях перед моей сестрой. Перед рабыней. Перед женщиной.

Мы оторопели; а больше всех оторопела, конечно, Сида. Снова покраснев до кончиков ушей, она разом очнулась от ступора и кинулась поднимать его с колен, отряхивая его штанины от пыли.

\- Не надо... – смущенно бормотала она. – Не надо...

Обе сестры, без сомнения, к тому времени уже давно познали мужские ласки, но тогда как для спокойной и невозмутимой Гатан они были не более чем плотскими утехами, Сида, от природы чувствительная, как и я, не могла так просто к этому относиться. Наконец разобравшись в произошедшем, я понимал ее обиду и ярость от того, что ее использовали после старшей сестры, как очередную игрушку для удовольствий, даже при ее собственном желании и согласии на эти действа.

На другое утро, едва рассвело, мы уже стояли во дворе, прощаясь. Мы с отцом долго обнимались и целовались с сестрами, печалясь от того, что в следующий раз увидимся еще не скоро.

\- Ну, что застряли там, коровы? – окрикнул их Аталин с тропинки. – Нам до ночи успеть надо!

Гатан торопливо чмокнула моего хозяина в щеку, Сида позволила ему взять себя за руку, и он сам чуть наклонился и поцеловал ее почти в губы. Затем обе помчались к повозке.

Их владелец хлестнул тощую, измученную лошадь, и повозка шумно тронулась с места.

Я задержался посреди двора, и у меня было очень мерзко на душе. Накатывала волна непонятного гнева, смешанного с тоской, и я боялся признаться себе, что испытываю эти чувства по отношению к хозяину.

\- Ранугад, я виноват перед вами, - прямо сказал Маура. – Чем я могу искупить свою вину?

\- Но вы же ни в чем не виноваты, господин! – чистосердечно возразил мой отец. – Вы в своем праве. А если детки будут, то и хорошо!

Маура тяжело вздохнул, поворачиваясь ко мне с растерянным выражением.

\- Бан... И ты меня тоже прости. Я не хотел. Не совладал с собой. На меня в это лето что-то такое нашло... Будто каждая частичка меня горит, изнутри и снаружи. Но это не сжигающий огонь, а такой, которым хочется поделиться. Со всеми. Даже не знаю, как объяснить.

Я поразился, что он вообще пытается мне что-то объяснить или как будто оправдаться за свои похождения. Хотя отчасти это грело мне сердце – осознание того, что моя реакция ему не совсем безразлична.


	6. Тени на стене

С началом осени Маура как-то успокоился и уже не искал так отчаянно телесных наслаждений. Вместо этого он заменял старые и подгнившие дверные доски, осмаливал щели в стенах и готовил запасы на зиму. Жизнь наша на некоторое время вновь вернулась в привычную колею.

В одну из ночей после трудов праведных мой отец, Маура и я крепко спали в просторной задней комнате, прячась от осеннего сквозняка каждый в своей кровати. Проснулся я неожиданно, глубокой ночью, не понимая, что меня разбудило. Оказалось, что хозяин тоже уже бодрствует. 

\- Что случилось? – прошептал я со страхом, натягивая на себя одеяло.

\- Кто-то забрался в дом, – так же шепотом ответил Маура, соскальзывая со своего ложа и неслышно подойдя к стене, разделявшей переднюю и внутренние комнаты. – Наверное, воры. Приготовь лучину, но не зажигай пока.

Тут уже и я уловил почти неразличимый звук шагов в темноте. Я оглянулся на отца, который продолжал безмятежно похрапывать. Затем протянул руку к столику, беря с него куски кремня и осторожно стягивая горшочек с сухим мхом и деревянными щепками. Шаги неведомого посетителя приближались. Маура притаился на своем месте. В открытом проеме показалась невероятно высокая темная фигура. И в тот же момент хозяин навалился на нее сзади, пытаясь прижать к полу, а я начал чиркать кремнем, чтобы разглядеть пойманного вора.

Но положение вещей быстро изменилось. Послышался шум борьбы и сдавленный «ох!». Едва мне удалось раздуть огонек, как я увидел небывалую картину. Маура был крепко схвачен сзади за локти и притиснут затылком к груди нападавшего, а ноги его были прижаты к боку кровати, чтобы он не мог ими воспользоваться для удара. Лицо державшего его было скрыто в тени, и тусклый свет лучины до него не доставал.

Я тихо вскрикнул, чуть не выпустив горшочек со щепками из рук. Хотя мне удалось его удержать, лучина вдруг сама собой погасла. Однако еще больше меня напугал тот факт, что кто-то сумел так легко одолеть моего хозяина. Ни один человек до этого не мог похвастаться подобным достижением – даже плечистый и коренастый Калимак. А тут некто, застигнутый врасплох, ухватил Маура так, что тот не мог пошевелиться. Отец закряхтел на ложе за моей спиной, бормоча спросонья:

\- Что, что такое?

\- Успокойтесь, – раздался странно бесцветный, и в то же время сильный голос. И нельзя было сказать, сколько лет его обладателю, и из какой он общины. Произношение было чужим, не слышанным мною ранее ни в деревне, ни в ее окрестностях.

Попятившись, я пытался незаметно нащупать в темноте стоящую в углу палку для расправления занавесок, готовясь встать на защиту хозяина.

\- Осторожнее, - вновь прозвучал голос. – Эта палка может проломить тебе голову.

Вздрогнув, я невольно осел на кровать.

\- Кто ты? Что тебе нужно? – не теряя самообладания, спросил мой хозяин.

\- Ты, значит, Маура, – произнес посетитель, будто и не услышав заданных ему вопросов. – Прикажи другим выйти отсюда и не возвращаться до утра.

\- Не собираюсь никому ничего приказывать, – уже гневно бросил Маура. – Ты невесть как забрался в мой дом, и думаешь, что я буду выполнять твои требования. Не знаю, откуда ты, но у нас здесь все происходит немного по-другому.

\- У вас? – переспросил голос, но опять же было непонятно, выражал ли он этим иронию, или удивление, или просто не расслышал. – Надо будет получше изучить ваши обычаи. Я знаком с Ильба, – наконец счел нужным заявить пришедший. – И мне всего лишь надо поговорить с тобой. Наедине.

\- Тогда зачем было устраивать все это представление?! – задохнулся в ярости схваченный. – Ты что, не мог просто постучать?

\- А ты пустил бы меня среди ночи? Принял бы, как гостя?

\- Я бы хоть посмотрел на тебя, уже лучше было бы.

\- Сомневаюсь.

В этот момент я вышел из оцепенения и начал потихоньку снова тянуться к лучине.

\- Нет! – остановил меня резкий приказ застывшего в темноте. – Прикажи им покинуть дом, – снова обратился он к Маура. – Сейчас же.

И мой хозяин неожиданно подчинился.

\- Бан, выйди. Ранугад, вы тоже. Ложитесь в пристройке. Простите.

Мы оторопело собрали в охапку одеяла и подушки, обходя кровати и задом пятясь к выходу. Я так и не смог разглядеть незнакомца, быстро отодвинувшегося в дальний угол и не выпускавшего своего пленника.

\- Не волнуйся, – как можно спокойнее произнес Маура мне вслед. – Все в порядке.

Тяжелый деревянный засов, запиравший дверь, аккуратно лежал у порога. Мы с отцом переступили через него, не поднимая с пола, так как руки у нас были заняты постельной утварью. И вышли в безлунную ночь, ковыляя к нашей заброшенной каморке.

На ходу я еще раз оглянулся на закрывшуюся за нами дверь дома. И понял, вновь ужаснувшись, что дверь вовсе не была взломана. Более того, она была открыта бесшумно (иначе бы мы все сразу проснулись), и как будто изнутри. Снаружи засов был недосягаем. Створки окон были все так же наглухо заперты от ночной мошкары, так что и эта версия проникновения в дом отпадала.

\- Отец! Отец, посмотри! – позвал я идущего впереди. – Как же он так пробрался?!

\- Да мало ли как они, взломщики, умеют, - пожал плечами тот, не особо удивившись. – Может, поддел чем через щель. Явно ж матерый вор, и чего его нечистая к нам принесла? Вот уж не думал, что и молодой хозяин со всякими там проходимцами якшается, как наш господин Лабинги, а вот же ж, уединился с ним, видать, дела обделывать. Ладно, не наша это забота, спать давай, небось еще спозаранку поручений прибавится.

Трясясь и спотыкаясь в темноте, я брел за отцом к нашему маленькому укрытию, и меня неотрывно терзала мысль, что утром я найду хозяина с перерезанным горлом. Оставшийся час до рассвета я уже не мог уснуть, от каждого шороха подскакивая на соломенном тюфяке.

Как только рассвело, я вышел во двор, где отец, покашливая, уже умывался в деревянном ушате.

Следом за ним приведя себя в подобающий вид, я собрал полную корзину красных яблок, упавших с деревьев на участке, и вернулся к дому, от всей души надеясь, что ночной гость успел уйти. Сердце все еще громко стучало в груди, напоминая о пережитом страхе. Но дверь была плотно закрыта, и из-за нее доносились приглушенные реплики. Со вздохом облегчения, что, по крайней мере, мой хозяин не пострадал, я присел у порога и прислушался.

\- ...Так почему они так долго ждали? – услышал я вопрос Маура. – Почему только сейчас объявили вам войну?

\- Они не ждали, - возразил его собеседник. – Эта война длится уже не одно десятилетие. Если бы они добились своего, уже не осталось бы свободных земель ни к югу, ни к северу. Мы сдерживаем натиск, как можем, но с каждым годом остается все меньше тех, кто противостоит им. Пользоваться их же методами мы не можем – разрушения при этом достигнут немыслимых размеров. Эль-Тау́ру не хватает совсем малого, чтобы воспользоваться своими возможностями. Ради этого он не остановится ни перед чем.

\- И вы говорите, что оно принадлежало одному из ваших правителей?

\- Тому, кто погиб при взрыве. Не знаю, каким образом это кольцо оказалось у Ильба, возможно, он купил его у прежнего вора. Наше счастье, что никто из этих тупоголовых червяков не понимал, что перед ними.

\- Если вы рассчитывали заманить меня куда-то, то вам следовало получше выбирать выражения, - был резкий ответ.

\- «Выбирать выражения» можешь, сидя на лавке в этой прогнившей лачуге. У нас остались считанные месяцы, пока на нас не нападут. Не сомневайся, что и вам здесь достанется, когда враг будет продвигаться к побережью.

\- Я не знаю, что именно Ильба вам про меня рассказал, но уверяю вас, что я вам не нужен.

\- Это мы проверим, - без лишней вежливости парировал гость. – Пока что ты пойдешь со мной.

\- И не подумаю, - спокойно произнес мой хозяин.

\- Если бы ты знал, кто я, то не ослушался бы моего приказа. Только из-за твоего полного невежества я прощаю тебе неповиновение твоему правителю.

\- Моему «правителю»? – Маура громко и недвусмысленно фыркнул. – Если уж на то пошло, то подчиняюсь я только господину Ильба, который меня усыновил и дал мне кров. А он, как вы уже знаете, после вашей с ним встречи пропал. Так что теперь я никому не подчиняюсь, и вам уж точно.

Образовалась пауза, в которой я слышал лишь свое взволнованное дыхание.

\- Уходите, почтенный, - вновь заговорил Маура. – Я ничем не могу вам помочь.

\- Я дам тебе шанс передумать, - не сдавался пришедший. – Тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кому ты поверишь больше, чем мне. Тебе известна деревня Бире́ль в четырех днях ходьбы отсюда?

\- Известна, конечно.

\- Там тебя встретит мой подчиненный. Он умеет найти общий язык с упрямцами. Он уже знает о тебе и хочет с тобой встретиться.

\- Ого! – Маура аж присвистнул. – Да я, видать, знаменит на всю округу! Не ожидал таких почестей!

\- Когда тебе надоест кривляться, соберешься и пойдешь. Он будет ждать тебя через шесть дней в местном кабаке, это недалеко от деревенской площади. Думаю, вам будет интересно поговорить. У него найдется для тебя море полезной информации. И кое-какие... ответы. – Последнее слово было произнесено особенно четко.

Я предполагал, что и в этот раз хозяин наотрез откажется и что-нибудь съязвит, но он, к моему удивлению, надолго затих.

Тут у меня, как назло, сильно зачесалось в носу, и, не успев сдержаться, я оглушительно чихнул на весь двор.

Изнутри послышался звук отодвигаемого засова.

\- О, хозяин! – с улыбкой воскликнул я. Быстро поднимаясь с порога, я продемонстрировал ему полную корзину яблок. – Я уже урожай собрал. Они так вкусно пахнут... Если позволите... – Я норовил зайти в дом и поставить куда-нибудь тяжелую ношу, совершенно не замечая непонятных жестов и знаков глазами, которые судорожно делал мне Маура.

\- Пусть он войдет, – прозвучал бесцветный голос из глубины комнаты.

\- Уходи отсюда, Бан! Быстро! – хозяин поспешил перегородить мне вход, выталкивая обратно, и я озадаченно встал у порога, с трудом балансируя корзиной в руках.

\- Пусть войдет. Иначе будут последствия.

Я не мог понять, почему Маура так испугался – ведь до этого они достаточно мирно беседовали, хоть и разговор был донельзя странный. Но все же причинять вред мне или ему этот гость вряд ли собирался...

Обреченно хозяин отступил в сторону, и я смело прошел внутрь.

Маура успел выхватить корзину у меня из рук до того, как я ее уронил.

Рот мой открывался все шире, но крик безнадежно застрял в горле. Я попятился к выходу и наткнулся спиной на дверь, обнаружив, что она уже сама по себе захлопнулась позади меня. Несколько мгновений мне казалось, что я все еще сплю и вижу страшный сон – ибо у стола сидел некто, при взгляде на которого у меня, обычного деревенского парня, подкосились ноги. 

Передо мной было длинное прямоугольное темное лицо с крайне острыми, резкими чертами, и почти черным вертикальным углублением во лбу, тянущимся от переносицы вверх до самой линии абсолютно белых волос. Широкая щель рта без губ, чуть приплюснутый нос с выступающими твердыми кожистыми складками над ноздрями, кисти рук, спокойно лежащие на столе, с невероятной длины худыми пальцами, похожими на щупальца, кончики которых были также очень темными и имели форму наперстка. И глаза... Глаза, как две глубочайшие узкие прорези, заполненные оледенелыми, неживыми искрами с металлическим отливом.

Немедленно пожалев о том, что вошел, я слабо хватал ртом воздух. А из теней у стола на меня, не мигая, смотрели.

\- Притворись глухим! – прошипел мне на ухо Маура.

\- Что? – громко и натужно переспросил я, не сообразив, чего он от меня хочет.

По счастливой случайности я ему угодил.

\- Он ничего не слышит! – радостно объявил мой хозяин облокотившейся на спинку стула грозной фигуре. – Бан однажды упал с телеги и сильно ударился головой, и оглох, – он вовремя спохватился и очень убедительно изобразил на лице сожаление о случившемся. – Так что все, что вы сказали, останется только между нами, почтенный. – И он легонько, но очень настойчиво стал опять подталкивать меня к двери. А я был так ошарашен увиденным, что даже не пытался с ним спорить.

Но у таинственного посетителя были свои планы.

За ширмой в углу комнаты вдруг что-то свалилось на пол со страшным грохотом и треском (как я потом понял, это обрушилась полка с посудой). От шума я вскрикнул и непроизвольно отскочил, прикрыв голову руками.

\- Глухой? – сухо поинтересовался гость. 

\- Он... он... – замешкался Маура.

\- Он только ощутил, как сзади что-то упало, хотя не слышал ни звука? – закончили за него.

Мой хозяин тяжело вздохнул.

\- Пожалуйста, – вновь начал он. – Дайте ему уйти. Он не собирался подслушивать, и наверняка уже все забыл.

Всего лишь во второй раз за все время нашего знакомства я стал свидетелем того, как Маура что-то просит. Да еще таким тоном, словно от этого зависела судьба по крайней мере всей нашей деревни, а не только моя.

Тут гость встал во весь свой высоченный рост и направился ко мне размеренными шагами. Я замер, как птенец перед собирающейся проглотить его змеей. Взгляд его прошил меня насквозь, и я почувствовал, как что-то чужое вторгается в мою голову, шаря по всем уголкам, подбирая самые бессвязные и самые потаенные обрывки мыслей и образов.

\- Он не забыл.

\- Эль-Ори́н, прошу вас! 

Обладатель странного имени схватил меня спереди за тунику и, встряхнув в воздухе, так припечатал к стене, что у меня в голове загудело. Свои жуткие пальцы он приставил к моему виску, сильно нажав, отчего все поплыло перед глазами и появилось ощущение тошноты и оцепенения. Я испугался, что на моей коже останутся ожоги, таким горячим было его прикосновение.

\- Что вы делаете?! – воскликнул Маура.

\- Данные надо стереть. Он узнал слишком много.

\- Нет! Не смейте! – мой хозяин подбежал, пытаясь оторвать цепкие руки. – Вы погубите его разум, как он будет дальше жить?!

Чужак чуть склонил голову набок, будто в раздумьи.

\- Тогда остается только одно.

Не отпуская меня, он потянулся к неприметному чехлу у себя на поясе, и до меня вдруг дошло, что он имел в виду.

Я сдавленно пискнул не своим голосом, тщетно извиваясь в железной хватке. Но на этот раз хозяин не стал кричать и предпринимать попыток высвободить меня. Он просто сказал:

\- Вы не сделаете этого.

\- Почему? – почти с интересом повернулся к нему тот.

\- Потому, что у вас тоже есть сердце.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Я слышал его биение прошлой ночью, когда вы схватили меня.

\- И по-твоему, это сердце не позволит мне убивать? – Эль-Орин стиснул мою грудь, и я с ужасом почувствовал, что вот-вот задохнусь. 

\- Позволит, конечно, – ровно ответил Маура. – Но не по такой причине. Не тогда, когда можно найти другой выход.

\- Ты хочешь другой выход? Держи его при себе, – и чужак швырнул меня прямо на хозяина, чуть не сбив того с ног. – Не выпускай его из-под надзора ни на миг. Следи постоянно за каждым его словом. И если не уследишь, если потом я услышу от посторонних о нашем плане, я убью и их, и твоего товарища. Тогда уже не будет другого выхода. Решай сам.

Подняв с пола свою сумку, он двинулся к двери.

\- И меня тоже убьете? – поинтересовался ему вслед Маура с едва различимой усмешкой.

\- Пока нет. Ты можешь быть нам полезен.

Произнесено это было, похоже, не в шутку, а всерьез, и у меня вновь перехватило дыхание от такого бездушия.

\- Кто это был, хозяин?! – дрожащим голосом спросил я, когда угрожающая фигура наконец скрылась за оградой.

\- Чужестранец, - коротко ответил Маура.

\- А почему он такой... странный? – не смог подобрать я другого слова.

\- Потому, что чужестранец, - задумчиво повторил мой хозяин.

\- А зачем он приходил? И как он вас вообще нашел?!

\- Да он говорит, что Ильба ему про меня рассказал, и что я могу помочь ему в борьбе с какими-то нашими общими врагами, - пожал плечами Маура. – Я бы не поверил, но он вернул мне вот это, - хозяин вынул из-за пояса простое гладкое кольцо из некоего совсем светлого металла, не похожего ни на медь, ни на серебро, ни на золото.

\- Это ваше кольцо? – удивленно спросил я, так как никогда до той поры его не видел.

Маура глубоко вздохнул и закусил губу прежде, чем ответить.

\- Я не сказал ему... – признался он наконец. – Не смог сказать... Что это _я_ украл. Я забрал его.

\- Я не понимаю... – растерянно покачал я головой, изо всех сил пытаясь разобраться во всем услышанном.

\- Это и невозможно понять, - с горечью сказал он. – Они ведь из-за этого до сих пор убивают...

\- Из-за этого?! – не поверил я, разглядывая предмет в его руках. – Неужели оно такое ценное?

\- Для тех, кто ценит войну. Это не украшение, Бан, а оружие.

\- _Это_ оружие? Оно же маленькое совсем! Что с ним можно делать?!

\- Судя по словам Эль-Орина, очень многое. И такое, что от нашей деревни и следа не останется.

\- Ох, – в ужасе выдохнул я, чувствуя, как мороз пошел по коже.

\- Как же Ильба его обнаружил?.. Ума не приложу, - продолжал Маура уже сам с собой. – Я ведь его в погребе спрятал, под досками в полу, когда он меня только усыновил. Может, он наблюдал за мной еще тогда, а потом просто ждал, когда представится подходящий случай...

\- Случай?

\- Продать его. Он достал кольцо из-под пола и взял с собой в ту поездку, после которой пропал без вести. Встретился на дороге и попытался сторговаться с этим Эль-Орином, который не просто чужак, а еще и оказался каким-то крайне важным хреном у них. Ну, разумеется, Эль-Орин купил, узнав вещичку. Он клянется, что больше не видел Ильба, и не знает, куда тот дальше направлялся. Но, может, враги его выслеживали. Может, взяли в плен, или... убили. Выходит, я и Ильба подставил! – Он в отчаянии зарылся пальцами в волосы, глядя прямо перед собой. – И тебя, Бан, – добавил он. – Он же не шутил. Эх, и надо ж было тебе так не вовремя под дверью торчать!

\- Простите, хозяин... – пролепетал я, окончательно расстроившись и не зная, что сказать.

\- Да нет, я на себя злюсь! - покачал головой он. – Теперь я не смогу просто так тебя здесь оставить.

\- Так я с вами пойду! – воскликнул я воодушевленно, радуясь, что хоть одну из его проблем могу разрешить. – Я бы и так с вами пошел куда угодно, если бы вы согласились, конечно!

\- Чему радуешься? – еще пуще нахмурил брови он. – «Куда угодно» – это тебе не в лес по грибы. Как мне теперь твоему отцу это все объяснить?..

К счастью, отец не задавал лишних вопросов, когда хозяин объявил ему, что должен отправиться в Бирель по важному делу, и что берет меня с собой. Подобные поездки были настолько обыденны и в порядке вещей, особенно среди торговцев, что у него не возникло никаких подозрений; а я по умолчанию и обязан был служить хозяину и сопровождать его туда, куда он захочет.

Конечно же, моему отцу очень не хотелось расставаться со мной, пусть даже и на короткий срок, а мне – с ним. Мы крепко обнялись на прощание, и он расцеловал мою макушку, прижимая к себе, а я склонил голову на его плечо, щекой касаясь грубой ткани его туники. Отец был рядом всю мою жизнь от самого рождения, и до этого мы расставались самое большее на неделю.

\- Вы надолго, господин Лабинги? – печально спросил он.

\- Да нет, надеюсь, до следующей полной луны уж точно управлюсь со всеми делами, - успокоил его Маура. – Не волнуйтесь, Ранугад, вы справитесь, - ободряюще кивнул он старику. – Если что, принимайте помощь от соседей, и не беспокойтесь о запасах. Я потом все улажу.

Как оказалось, из подпольной кладовой господина Ильба хозяин щедро заплатил соседской семье, чтобы они хорошенько присматривали за моим отцом и не позволяли никому разграбить имение. Я, как всегда некстати, выглянул во двор как раз во время заключения сделки.

\- Когда вернусь, будет больше, - заговорщицки пообещал Маура, кладя горсть маленьких золотых слитков на ладонь главы семейства Фенги и заручившись его словом.


	7. Радушный прием

\- А зачем нам в Зарак, хозяин?

\- Хочу занять у Кали пару лошадей, - оглянулся он на меня, плетущегося сзади и отдувающегося от напряжения. – До Биреля слишком далеко переться. Или ты все же предпочитаешь пешком? – подмигнул он.

\- Нет, - быстро замотал головой я. – Лучше на лошади.

Маура рассмеялся.

Уже после захода солнца, усталые и голодные, мы наконец добрели до дальней части деревни Зарак, которая, как я уже знал, была гораздо больше нашей и по размерам, и по количеству населения.

\- А нас ждут? – поинтересовался я, поправляя резавшую плечо лямку мешка.

**\- **Нет, не ждут, конечно, – откликнулся Маура. – Сам понимаешь, предупредить не было возможности. Надеюсь, они спать еще не легли. 

Обогнув очередную группу деревьев, мы облегченно вздохнули при виде замаячившего вдали долгожданного тусклого огонька в окне большого дома.

Мы преодолели последний отрезок пути и приблизились к наглухо закрытой массивной двери.

Хозяин несколько раз постучал, окликая:

\- Альта́, Мита́нан, откройте, пожалуйста! Это Маура из Сузатт!

После очень долгой паузы внутри дома послышались шаги, засов был снят, и на пороге возник полуодетый Калимак со всклокоченными влажными волосами.

\- Мау, ты, что ли? Вот уж сюрприз, так сюрприз!

\- Мы тебя разбудили? – спросил его друг.

\- Да не, ребята вот только что ушли, а мы с Разалем решили искупаться перед сном, - кивнул он вглубь коридора.

\- А родители твои дома?

\- Ха! – гоготнул тот. – Погуляли б мы так, будь они дома! Ладно, не стойте за порогом, проходите.

С радостью приняв приглашение, мы ступили в просторную прихожую. После вечерней сырости нас сразу охватило приятное тепло от натопленного очага. На столе был накрыт обильный ужин, бо́льшая часть которого, впрочем, была уже съедена, и мы едва не подскользнулись на огрызках, косточках, плевках и лужицах браги, сплошь покрывавших дощатый пол.

Калимак обернулся к нам:

\- Родичи уехали в гости с ночевкой, хата вся наша. Если хотите мыться, там вода еще осталась, вам на двоих хватит. Можете подлить кипятка, если остыла. Так что скажите спасибо.

\- Большое спасибо! – ответил Маура проникновенно, кладя руку на плечо друга с видом глубокой благодарности. – Не знаю, что бы мы делали без твоего гостеприимства.

Калимак посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Затем оба расхохотались, и я позволил себе присоединиться к их веселью.

\- Но вообще-то, я не просто так к тебе на ночь глядя приперся, - объяснил Маура. – Я хотел у твоего отца на некоторое время лошадей занять. Под залог, конечно.

\- Да я тебе так одолжу, - хлопнул его по плечу Калимак. – Там в стойле две остались, остальных он на продажу забрал. Тебе надолго?

\- Думаю, не больше чем на полмесяца, - прикинул Маура.

\- А зачем? Ехать куда-то собрался?

\- В Бирель по делам.

\- Это по каким таким делам? – полюбопытствовал Калимак.

\- Знаешь, мы устали с дороги, давай мы сначала помоемся, а потом я тебе расскажу? – Маура попытался уйти от ответа.

\- Мойтесь, - разрешил временный хозяин дома. – Эй, Раз, ты скоро там?

Из коридора показался его друг в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.

\- О, здоро́во, парни! – поприветствовал он нас. – Так у нас что, еще одна гулянка?

\- Ну, это как пойдет, - ухмыльнулся Калимак. – Все, ребят, чаны свободны.

Я понял, что мыться придется в той же воде, которую уже использовали Калимак и Разанул, и, возможно, много кто еще. Это было привычно для меня с детства, но никогда мне не нравилось, и я всячески старался избегать купания в доме, предпочитая проточную речную воду, даже холодную. Зимой, конечно, такой возможности не было вообще, и я мылся после родителей и старших братьев и сестер, когда вода в чане или корыте была уже настолько мутной, что я вылезал оттуда более грязным, чем до купания.

Разанул проводил нас по короткому коридору до купальни, неся зажженную масляную плошку.

\- Ты так вырос за лето, Раз, - с улыбкой заметил мой хозяин. Действительно, несмотря на юный возраст, тот был уже почти с него ростом. – Скоро уже и Кали догонишь.

\- Ага, и перегоню еще, - довольно отозвался Разанул, от гордости раздувая щеки.

Он вошел внутрь, ставя светильник на настенную полку.

\- У них купальня даже больше, чем наша передняя! – восхищенно отметил я, и тут же спохватился, что обидел хозяина, умалив достоинства имения Лабин-нег.

\- Да, надо бы и нам наконец отдельную пристройку под купальню сделать, а то Ильба давно уже собирался, – улыбнулся мне Маура, показывая, что мои слова его не задели. – А они таки постарались, - присвистнул он, оглядывая просторное помещение, облицованное серым камнем. – Стены же дырявые были, ветер выл... Эй, Каль! Когда вы успели все подлатать тут?

В дверь просунулась курчавая голова:

\- Прошлым летом. Отец мой команду нанял. Копошились тут, как муравьи, аж в глазах рябило. Зато теперь, как новенькая. Нравится?

\- Великолепно, - кивнул мой хозяин, снимая котелок с крючка. Поддерживая его тряпкой, он долил горячей воды в деревянные чаны, а затем быстро скинул с себя одежду. Я последовал его примеру, дождавшись, пока Разанул выйдет и Калимак снова прикроет дверь, и сразу юркнул в чан.

Вода была все же еще достаточно чистой и прозрачной, и ласково обволакивала мое напряженное тело. Я с наслаждением погрузился по шею, смывая с себя грязь и пыль, собранные за день, и вконец успокоился, прислонившись затылком к стене. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки мне смутно видны были контуры плеч напротив, капли влаги на которых поблескивали кристальными бисеринками. Маура растирался пучком душистых листьев, отвлеченно что-то напевая, и упругая гладкая кожа наливалась бронзовым румянцем в свете пламени, будто раскаляясь изнутри.

Лишь только мы как следует расслабились, из-за закрытой двери послышался нетерпеливый оклик Калимака:

\- Вы заснули там, что ли? Выходите, а то все остынет!

\- Вот, принес вам полотенца и рубахи чистые, - вошел уже одетый Разанул, положив стопку на деревянную лавку у стены.

Маура благодарно кивнул ему и сладко потянулся, поднимаясь из воды. Насухо вытеревшись льняным полотенцем, он накинул его на мокрые волосы, немедленно став похожим на одну из богатых хозяек с платками на головах, сплетничавших целыми днями посреди деревни.

Я же сразу натянул длинную рубашку, и только после этого вытер голову.

Мы вышли за дверь и прошли в освещенную множеством масляных светильников главную комнату. На заново накрытом столе стояли аппетитно пахнущие блюда, от которых поднимался густой пар.

\- Давайте, угощайтесь, - пригласил Разанул, раскладывая по большим деревянным тарелкам запеченную телятину с грибами, и я с радостью втянул ноздрями аромат, так как боялся, что нам от пропущенного ужина достанутся лишь черствые корки.

\- Вот это я понимаю, - Маура тоже с удовольствием пододвинул к себе тарелку. – Вкуснятина!

\- Ого! – воскликнул тем временем Калимак от лавки в прихожей, доставая что-то из вещевого мешка моего хозяина, в котором он по непонятной причине рылся в его отсутствие. – Что это у тебя, Мау?

В его смуглых пальцах поблескивал небольшой предмет – кусочек серебристого металла вытянутой формы, закругленный сверху и снизу.

Маура поднялся и резко шагнул к другу. Но Калимак, пользуясь тем, что был выше него, тут же встал на цыпочки и задрал вверх руку, чтобы подошедшему пришлось подпрыгивать в попытке заполучить свою вещь обратно. Раз или два хозяин поддался на уловку, а Калимак уворачивался со смехом. Наконец Маура это надоело, и он в прыжке одним ловким движением сжал запястье товарища так, что тот вскрикнул от боли и разом выпустил добычу. Поймав крошечный цилиндр себе на ладонь, мой хозяин быстро упрятал его обратно в мешок.

\- Хорош уже хвастаться своей силой, - Калимак недовольно потер больное место. – Чуть руку мне не сломал.

\- Тебе же можно хвастаться своим ростом, - был невозмутимый ответ.

\- Ты чего? – обиделся Калимак. – Я же только пошутил.

\- А в вещах моих зачем рылся?

\- Да одежду твою запасную хотел достать, боров ты неблагодарный. Из нее и выпала эта штука.

\- Прости, - усовестился Маура, дружески хлопнув его по плечу. – Я все объясню про это, вот только поужинаем.

\- Эх, хорошо! – похвалил Маура, облизывая пальцы. – Неужто ты сам готовил?

\- Да нет, это хозяйка Рау́ли свое угощение принесла, - все же не стал врать Калимак. – Надо же, столько лет прошло, а она до сих пор благодарна за то, что мы тогда ее сынишку спасли.

\- Как спасли? – повернулся к нему Разанул с любопытством в каре-зеленых глазах. – Ты мне про это еще не рассказывал!

\- Ну да, - с удовольствием пустился в воспоминания его товарищ. – Она телегу тогда распрягла и у дороги оставила, а оказалось, что на склоне. Вот телега и покатилась вниз, скорость набрала нехилую, а тут мы с Мау мимо проходили с рыбалки. Видим, в телеге мальчишка сидит, крохотный совсем, ревет от страха. Так мы погнались, и на самом краю обрыва ухватили таки. Еще чуть-чуть, и кранты ему. Его мать, когда подоспела, долго еще рыдала и нам в ноги кланялась. С тех пор гостинцы приносит, ну не отказываться же.

Мы с Разалем завороженно слушали эту историю, а Маура лишь молча улыбался, не вставляя своих комментариев.

\- Поди-ка принеси орешков из погреба, - приказал Калимак своему младшему другу, наливая себе еще пива из кувшина. – Вот, набери сюда, - протянул он ему глиняную миску.

\- А почему я-то? – недовольно произнес Разанул. – Вот пусть Бан сходит.

\- Бан не знает, где что лежит, а ты знаешь, - настаивал хозяин дома.

\- Так ты сам и принеси, ты тоже знаешь, - не сдавался тот.

\- Еще чего, уважай старших.

\- Да давай я схожу, - вызвался Маура. – Можно подумать, целый подвиг – в кладовку спуститься.

\- Именно, что подвиг, - подтвердил Калимак. – Для него так уж точно, - хлопнул он по спине покрасневшего Разаля. – Он там однажды масляную плошку уронил, она погасла, а в темноте у него по ноге крыса забралась, здоровенная такая. У нас вообще крыс не водится, не знаю, как та тогда пролезла. Вот с тех пор он и трусит.

\- Ничего я не трушу!

\- Ну так иди тогда.

\- Отстань от Раза, я же иду, - не выдержал Маура. – Много чести этой крысе.

\- Щас я тебе лучину подлиннее запалю, темень там такая, хоть глаз выколи, - поднялся было Калимак.

\- Не возись, я мигом, - махнул рукой Маура, взяв миску и уже идя к дверце погреба.

\- Они на третьей сверху полке слева, рядом с горшками с медом! – вслед ему крикнул Калимак.

\- Он что, в темноте видит? – недоуменно спросил Разанул.

\- Да черт его знает, может, и видит, - пожал плечами сидящий рядом. – Я иногда замечал, что он и безлунной ночью как днем все вокруг находит, думал, мне кажется.

После его слов и я вдруг вспомнил, сколько раз удивлялся этой способности хозяина, но тоже никогда не задумывался о ней надолго.

Маура вскоре показался из подпольной кладовки, неся в руках уже наполненную чищенными лесными орехами миску и ставя ее посреди стола.

\- Там у вас прореха внизу стены, - сообщил он Калимаку. – У самых дальних от входа полок. Оттуда, наверное, и лезут. Я ее пока наглухо щебнем забил, но лучше свежей глиной замазать и просмолить.

\- Спасибо, - присвистнул тот. – Так ты и правда, что ли, в темноте видишь?

\- Ну, вижу, конечно, так же, как и все, - удивленно пожал плечами Маура. – А почему ты вдруг спрашиваешь?

\- «Так же, как и все»? – недоверчиво переспросил Калимак. – Я вот, например, в этом погребе без огня бы шею себе свернул. Да и насколько я знаю, любой другой тоже. Ты думаешь, для чего я тебе лучину предлагал? Для красоты?

\- С ней удобнее, да, иначе все оттенки серые, - все еще не понимая, ответил его товарищ. – Но в принципе, разница-то небольшая. И с чего бы ты шею свернул в собственном погребе?

\- Ну ты даешь! – воскликнул Калимак, изумленно качая головой. – То есть ты там еще какие-то оттенки различаешь?.. Странный ты, Мау, вот урожаем клянусь. Сколько тебя знаю, а все что-то новенькое выясняется!

Маура неопределенно хмыкнул, и видно было, что ему не по себе от наших недоуменных взглядов; поэтому он молча стал собирать грязные тарелки со стола.

\- Да ладно тебе, потом соберем и помоем, - остановил его Калимак. – Давай лучше у огня посидим, и ты мне расскажешь наконец, куда это ты намылился.

* * *

\- В общем, еду я на встречу с одним человеком издалека, а штуку эту мне надо ему показать, чтобы мы друг друга узнали при встрече. У него, наверное, такая же, - объяснял Маура, когда мы уселись вокруг очага на мягких меховых шкурах.

\- А из чего она? Это ж явно не серебро, хоть и блестит похоже, - продолжал любопытствовать Калимак.

\- Ну, не знаю. Из чего-то, - пожал плечами мой хозяин. – Я не спрашивал.

\- Так а встречаться тебе с ним зачем?

\- Чтобы поговорить. Он вроде какое-то дело мне хочет предложить, я так понял.

\- Дело? Выгодное? – оживился его друг.

\- Интересное, - отпарировал Маура. – Возможно, интересное.

\- Слушай, возьми меня в долю, - настаивал Брандугамба. – Ну, если и правда... интересное.

\- Да не будет там никакой «доли», Калимак, - чуть раздраженно ответил хозяин.

\- Я с тобой поеду, - уже открыто заявил тот, устав придумывать предлоги. – Мне надоело здесь сиднем сидеть! Хочу места новые повидать, с народом пообщаться!

\- Тебе что, приключений не хватает? – усмехнулся Маура.

\- Именно, что не хватает, - кивнул Калимак.

\- Мне тоже не хватает! – встрял в разговор Разанул. – Я с вами!

\- Так, - Маура понял, что без дальнейших объяснений не обойтись. – Это опасно, парни. Поэтому вы со мной не поедете.

\- С чего вдруг «опасно»? – удивился Калимак. – Ты ж только что говорил про «интересное дело»?

\- Что не отменяет его опасности, - вздохнул мой хозяин.

\- А зачем тогда ты на это вызвался? И еще говоришь, что это мне приключений не хватает!

\- Вызвался, потому, что так надо, - уклончиво ответил его собеседник. – Но тебе это точно не надо и ни капли не выгодно, уж поверь.

\- Ну давай я просто за компанию поеду, я в Биреле последний раз с теткой был еще в детстве! А там, говорят, много раз у опушки видели этих, Звездный народ которые.

\- Ты что, веришь в эти бабкины сказки? – удивился Маура. – Ты сам-то хоть одного видел?

\- Да нет, так и не нашел я их тогда, хоть по лесу до вечера шатался, - огорченно махнул рукой Калимак. – Уж больно хорошо прячутся.

\- А вот моя тетка мне о них много рассказывала! – снова встрял Разанул. – Говорила, что дивно красивые, так, что от их сияния дух захватывает, и волосы у них до земли, сверкают, как золото и серебро, а глаза – как алмазы, и они стройные и высокие, повыше любого человека, а еще они песни волшебные поют, и даже летать умеют, как птицы! И золота много дают тем, кто с ними дружит!

\- Так она, значит, с ними лично встречалась? – уточнил Маура.

\- Ну... нет, - смущенно признался тот. – Но ей ее подружка рассказывала, у которой бабка-знахарка, которая по лесам ходила травы собирать, и там их видела, в юности еще...

\- Понятно, - усмехнулся мой хозяин. – Вот так создаются легенды. Короче, Кали, ты кого-нибудь в Биреле знаешь, чтобы я мог у него лошадей оставить, а он тебе вернет?

\- Зачем такие сложности, - пожал плечами Калимак. – Я с тобой поеду.

\- Да не поедешь ты! – окончательно потерял терпение Маура. – Ты думаешь, я по своей прихоти вдруг в Бирель сорвался? Ко мне ночью приперся какой-то вооруженный бандит, творил черт-те что, и выхода мне не оставил! Я не знаю, что за человек этот его товарищ, и что за темные делишки они проворачивают, но, так или иначе, я тебя не потащу на встречу с ними. Ты знаешь, почему Бан идет со мной?

\- Потому, что он твой раб? – с готовностью вставил тот.

\- Нет, Калимак, - сдерживая раздражение, проговорил мой хозяин. – Потому, что этот Эль-Орин _заставил_ меня следить за ним постоянно, и пригрозил убить его, если он случайно обмолвится об услышанном разговоре! Так что для Бана теперь безопаснее тащиться со мной, чем остаться.

\- Что, прям таки убить грозился? – хмыкнув, спросил у меня Калимак, зная, что я не умею врать.

\- Да, это правда, господин, - кивнул я, вновь передернувшись от жуткого воспоминания.

\- Еще не хватало, чтобы он и тебя в чем-то заподозрил, – продолжил Маура.

\- Теперь я точно обязан с тобой поехать, - невозмутимо ответил Брандугамба. – Хочу посмотреть на этого матерого иноземца, который всех в пыль стереть норовит. Тебя-то фиги с две запугаешь, а этот, гляди-ка, какого страху на тебя нагнал!

\- Кали, это не шутка тебе. Ты со мной не поедешь.

\- Тогда и ты не поедешь, а пешком потопаешь. Лошадки без меня никуда.

\- Ты заноза в заднице.

\- А ты упрямый козлина.

Мы с Разанулом увлеченно следили за их перепалкой, машинально поедая орехи.

\- Ну и не надо мне твоих лошадок, пешком доберемся, - поставил точку хозяин к моему огорчению, ибо очень уж не хотелось топать до Биреля еще дня три.

Он поднялся, разминая ноги и потягиваясь.

\- Все, давайте спать. Если, конечно, ты позволишь нам до утра остаться. Если нет, мы сейчас выйдем.

\- Да ну тебя, чего ты горячишься, - отмахнулся его друг. – Слушай, ну что может случиться, там ведь в кабаке полно народу. Я тихонько рядом посижу, нарываться не буду.

\- Мне очень трудно представить тебя сидящим «тихонько», - язвительно заметил Маура.

\- Ну а зачем представлять, сам и убедишься.

\- Да ты достал! – в сердцах бросил мой хозяин, идя к спальным комнатам.

\- Все, значит, сразу после завтрака отправляемся, - уверенно заключил Калимак, тоже вставая.

\- Ура! – обрадованно воскликнул Разанул.

\- А тебе чего «ура»? – его товарищ строго сдвинул брови. – Ты остаешься.

\- Это почему?! – возмутился тот.

\- А потому, что мал еще.

\- Да мне уже двенадцать!

\- Одиннадцать тебе.

\- Я зарубки на столбе каждое лето делаю! Двенадцать! – сердито опроверг Разанул его слова. – Я уж скоро своим участком владеть буду!

\- Ну вот и владей, никто тебе не мешает.

\- Так нечестно!

\- Все, спать иди, - приказал ему Калимак. – Только всем нам постели сначала. Завтра утром на свежую голову поговорим.

Приняв это за возможное согласие, обнадеженный подросток удалился вглубь дома, доставая для нас запасные одеяла и подушки.

Спозаранку я очнулся от глубокого сна, разбуженный теплыми солнечными лучами, проникающими сквозь закрытые веки, и сладко потянулся. Приоткрыв глаза, я удивился незнакомой обстановке, не сразу вспомнив, что нахожусь уже не в нашем имении.

Как оказалось, Маура уже встал и помешивал варившуюся в котелке над очагом ячневую кашу. Двое других продолжали громогласно храпеть на мягких постелях во второй комнате.

Когда они наконец проснулись, мы все уселись у длинного деревянного стола и принялись за вкусный завтрак. Я помогал Маура накрывать на стол и раскладывать кашу по тарелкам, а хозяин дома принимал нашу заботу без капли смущения.

Еще некоторое время они продолжали вчерашние пререкания, пока Калимака не осенило:

\- А чего, собственно, я перед тобой тут унижаюсь? Вы пешком пилите, а я поскачу с ветерком, там вас встречать буду с кружкой пива. Мне что, нужно у тебя разрешения просить?

Поняв, что так или иначе от него не отделаться, Маура согласился ехать вместе; отчасти, возможно, и ради того, чтобы облегчить путь мне.

Ближе к полудню мы собрались выходить.

\- Приберись здесь как следует, пока родичи не нагрянули, - напутствовал Калимак юного друга. – И скажи им, что я в Бирель поехал, чтоб не волновались, скоро вернусь.

\- Я с вами! – никак не отставал Разанул, быстро забравшись верхом на лошадь Калимака. – Я у тебя за спиной поеду!

\- Да нельзя хату пустой оставлять, обчистят ее! – тот пытался стащить его обратно.

\- Позови Ми́ста и Оту́ва! Пусть они приглядят!

\- Мать твоя коза, да они сами воруют по-страшному! Меня тогда отец чуть не прибил, когда драгоценные браслеты его покойной бабки стырили! Нет уж, тебе я доверяю, ты надежный человек, останешься на страже. Ты даже не понимаешь, какая тебе выпала почетная доля!

Разанул в конце концов немного утешился, перестав сопротивляться и нехотя слезая с лошади.

\- А в следующий раз возьмешь меня с собой?

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Калимак, приобняв его за плечи и небрежно потрепав по густым русым волосам. – Завтра к вечеру уже должны все вернуться, так что надолго один не останешься. Разве что у тебя не хватит духу переночевать с жирными кровожадными крысами, - подначил он.

\- Они все – трупы! – воинственно воскликнул Разаль, размахивая во все стороны тяжелым остро заточенным ножом.

\- Ладно, ладно, смотри руки себе не отхвати, - засмеялся Калимак. – Ну, сторожи с честью, и не забудь, как стемнеет, побольше огонь развести и все лучины зажечь и у окон поставить. Да и кастрюлями погреми, чтобы знали, что люди в доме есть. Всё, поскакали мы.

Мой хозяин тепло обнял Разанула, я лишь улыбнулся ему на прощание, не выходя за рамки своего положения; хотя благодаря Маура эти рамки в нашей небольшой компании уже и так слегка расшатались.

* * *

После полудня мы вынуждены были на некоторое время спешиться, так как путь пролегал по невысоким, но очень каменистым холмам. Осторожно ведя лошадей под уздцы, мы вскоре набрели на странное сооружение из трех гладких продолговатых валунов в пол-человеческого роста, крест-накрест положенных друг на друга. На каждом из них были вырезаны некие знаки – в основном комбинации из кружочков и палочек.

\- Как думаешь, что это может быть? – Калимак нагнулся и провел пальцами по небольшим углублениям.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Маура, тоже присматриваясь. – Но явно их кто-то здесь для кого-то оставил.

\- Клад здесь закопан, вот зуб даю, - уверенно сказал его товарищ, пытаясь отодвинуть верхний валун. – Помоги-ка. И ты, толстяк, давай.

Мой хозяин не возражал против исследования находки, поэтому я с готовностью ухватился за края валуна и поднатужился. Втроем мы достаточно легко и быстро сбросили камни на землю, а последний из них оттащили в сторону. Обнаружился узкий темный лаз, ведущий вглубь и вниз. Протиснуться в него можно было только по одному. Вернее, в моем случае вообще не представлялось такой возможности – я наверняка застрял бы там при первой же попытке.

\- Я спущусь, - бесстрашно решился Маура, для пробы осторожно просовывая туда сначала подобранную длинную палку, затем руку, заглядывая внутрь и убедившись, что во тьме ничего не зашевелилось и не послышалось никаких подозрительных звуков.

\- Я с тобой, - так же расхрабрился Калимак.

\- Не надо, мне все же там полегче будет ориентироваться, - дал ему путь для отступления хозяин. – Оставайтесь наверху и сторожите лошадей.

\- Нет уж, я спускаюсь, и ты мне запретить не можешь. – Он присел на край проема, спустил ноги, затем быстро скрылся внутри.

\- Черт, Калимак! Не лез бы первым, хотя бы!

\- Да тут невысоко совсем, спрыгивай, - раздался спокойный голос его друга. – Стены гладкие, пол твердый... Сейчас, у меня глаза немного к темноте привыкнут...

Не выдержав, Маура тоже нырнул в проем.

\- Ух ты... – присвистнул он почти сразу.

\- Что там, хозяин? – окликнул я, сгорая от любопытства.

\- Здесь... Какой-то склад... Непонятно, что за штуки... Много всего...

\- Где золото, говори, я в подол наберу! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Калимак, и я услышал его топот по всему подземному помещению, очевидно, не такому уж маленькому.

\- Да нет здесь золота, - огорчил его Маура. – И вообще, похоже, никаких драгоценностей нет. Это какие-то приборы, инструменты... Толстенный слой пыли на них, вон, потрогай.

\- Может, тут под полом что-то спрятано, - не сдавался его товарищ. – Бан, запали-ка лучину!

\- Беречь их надо! – отменил его приказ хозяин. – Говорю тебе, нету здесь клада. Давай вылезать.

\- Надо будет обязательно запомнить это место и потом с факелами вернуться, – недовольно заключил Калимак. – И с лопатой.

Мой хозяин подтянулся на руках и оказался на поверхности.

\- Ну, где ты там?

\- Я тебе щас кину кое-что, держи!

Маура поймал брошенный вверх в отверстие небольшой плоский коробок; затем Калимак высунул голову и руки и опять задержался.

\- Чего ты?

\- Я застрял, Мау. Елки зеленые, я застрял.

\- Успокойся, ты же как-то внутрь залез, - приблизился к нему Маура. – Давай, сгруппируйся.

\- Я пытаюсь... Ох, черт, сейчас нога с камня соскользнет, я едва стою там... У меня плечи не пролазят...

\- Да ты в плечах ненамного шире меня, прижми их ближе к туловищу, к груди сожми, - проинструктировал хозяин, присев на корточки у проема. – Попробуй теперь в другую сторону развернуться.

\- Нет... Не могу, намертво! – с ужасом пробормотал застрявший.

\- Ты просто своим телом не владеешь. Ну, или хозяйка Раули тебя в последнее время слишком хорошо кормила.

\- Я не толстый, я крепкий! – гневно произнес Калимак. – Вот он да, толстый! – мотнул он головой в мою сторону. – Ты разницу видишь?

\- Так, короче, вдохни как можно глубже и не выдыхай, живот втяни как следует.

\- Да мне и втягивать нечего!

\- Втягивай! – заорал Маура, потеряв терпение.

Тот подчинился, и мой хозяин ухватился за его руки, одним резким движением вырывая его из плена, так, что Калимак упал прямо поверх него всем своим весом.

\- Ай... – застонал он. – Ты мне все бока ободрал!

С трудом откатившись в сторону и сев, он с болью ощупывал себя, морщась от растянутых мышц.

\- А ты меня расплющил, - поднялся мой хозяин, отплевываясь от пыли. – Нет, отказ от ужина точно пойдет тебе на пользу.

В сердцах Калимак дал ему подзатыльник, тут же снова вскрикнув и сам схватившись за локоть.

Со смехом наблюдая за их перепалкой, я неожиданно заметил на земле брошенную Маура коробочку, добытую из подземелья, и поднял ее.

\- А что это такое, хозяин?

\- Да, кстати, Каль, хочешь объяснить, что это? – поинтересовался он. – И какого гвоздя ты это взял?

\- Я ее нащупал у стены, может, это шкатулка какая-нибудь, - приблизился тот. – Там что-то внутри должно быть.

Маура повертел находку в руках, ощупал со всех сторон гладкий металлический корпус.

\- Если она и открывается, то я не знаю, как, - пожал плечами он. – Хочешь, сам попробуй.

Калимак долго пыхтел над коробочкой, пробовал поддеть тонкие грани на ее поверхности веточкой, бил по корпусу камнем, но все его попытки не увенчались успехом.

\- Да ну ее в болото, - наконец отчаялся он, отшвырнув трофей носком сапога в кусты.

Но Маура все же поднял запыленную вещь, обтер и упрятал в свой мешок.

\- Зачем тебе это?

\- Ну, она же не бьется и не трескается, ею можно здорово орехи колоть, - ответил мой хозяин.

\- И то правда, - согласился его друг, уже немного успокоившись после нежданного приключения и разочарования от отсутствия клада. – Ладно, пойдемте уже.


	8. Темная сторона луны

Больше ничего интересного по дороге не происходило. В Бирель мы въехали уже затемно, на второй день пути. Широкие грязные улицы пугали своей пустынностью; мало кто из жителей деревни осмеливался выходить из домов в ночное время суток, и, как я узнал позже, причиной тому были не только разбойники и хищные животные, как у нас в Сузатт.

\- Мрачное какое-то местечко, черт возьми, - просопел Калимак. – Не нравится мне.

\- Тогда не надо было за мной увязываться, - пожал плечами Маура.

Калимак с неохотой проследовал за товарищем к грубо отесанной деревянной двери. Откровенно говоря, мне вид этого здания тоже был не по душе. Изнутри не доносилось ни привычного грохота посуды, ни гула оживленных голосов; слишком тихо для кабака.

Открыл мужик с одутловатым лицом и заплывшими от беспробудного пьянства хитрыми темными глазками.

\- Кто такие? – подозрительно спросил он, смачно сплюнув прямо нам под ноги.

\- Свои, - ответил Маура, вовремя отступив назад. – Нам переночевать нужно.

Тот долго и придирчиво осматривал нас с головы до пят, не пуская внутрь и ковыряясь в зубах прутиком, пока мой хозяин наконец не догадался, чего от нас ждут. Так же демонстративно медленно он вынул из-за пояса мешочек, вытряхнул оттуда мелкие медные слитки и стал их тщательно пересчитывать. Не выдержав, хозяин кабака жадно схватил все у него с ладони и упрятал к себе за пазуху.

\- На втором этаже одна комната осталась. Идите внутрь и направо, там прислужник покажет.

\- Если нам здесь не понравится, вернешь половину, - сухо сказал ему Маура.

\- Не понравится – так и катитесь к лешему! – гоготнул мужик, и к нему присоединилось несколько сидящих в углу большой залы посетителей, злорадно поглядывая на нас из-за кружек. Незнакомцев нигде не любили.

\- Набьем этим свиньям морды? – предложил Калимак, глядя в спину удаляющемуся владельцу и засучивая рукава.

\- Не надо, - остановил его Маура, кладя руку тому на плечо. – Все-таки это единственная ночлежка на всю деревню, и ни к чему, чтобы нас после драки отсюда выкинули.

\- _Нас_ чтоб выкинули?! Да мы с ними всеми разделаемся в два счета! Они за дверь полетят!

\- Кали, хватит. Не до того сейчас.

Шаткая прогнившая лестница вела в предоставленную нам небольшую темную комнатушку под самой крышей. Мы первым делом надежно упрятали наши вещевые мешки глубоко под кровати, чтобы не украли. Умывшись в принесенном местным рабом корыте, мы решили снова спуститься в общий зал и как следует поужинать с дороги.

Мясо оказалось пережаренным, похлебка пресной и остывшей, пиво кислым, и даже в сладких сухарях попадались какие-то твердые, словно песок, крошки. Еда в данном заведении нас разочаровала до предела, и Калимак долго ругался, требуя позвать кухаря, который, впрочем, так и не удостоил нас своим выходом.

Ближе к полуночи количество выпитого постепенно развеяло подозрительность и настороженность постояльцев, они расслабились, повсюду зазвучали бытовые разговоры и пошлые шутки, громогласный хохот и хлопки по плечам. Наконец кто-то принес музыкальные инструменты – струнную рейку и обтянутый кожей бочонок, издающий глухую дробь при ударах по нему; несколько парней принялись подыгрывать на медных кружках, ударяя одной о другую и постукивая по их стенкам ложками. В такт попали не сразу и не все, но какая-никакая музыка образовалась. Те, что были совсем навеселе, вскочили на длинный стол, ногами сдвигая в сторону посуду, и принялись танцевать под радостное хлопание в ладоши.

Свист и улюлюканье достигли апогея, когда в зал зашла молоденькая прислужница, симпатичная и стройная, со светлой копной кудряшек. Ее разом втащили на стол, и от желающих потанцевать с ней не было отбоя. Мой хозяин и Калимак тоже лихо отплясывали на столе, увиваясь вокруг единственной представительницы противоположного пола в трактире. Маура несколько раз пытался и меня втянуть наверх, но я только мотал головой и упирался, стесняясь, пока он не бросил попытки.

Идиллию нарушил неожиданно ворвавшийся огромный широкоплечий верзила, с ходу схвативший за лодыжку первого, кто попался ему под руку, яростно сбрасывая того со стола.

\- Опять, кабаны недорезанные?! На бабу мою слюни распустили?!

С перекошенным лицом он обернулся к двум мужикам, пришедшим с ним.

\- Лупите их, ублюдков!

Началось столпотворение. По залу полетели стулья и посуда, послышались треск и ругань, рычание нападавших и вой потерпевших. Я юркнул под стол, чудом уворачиваясь от просвистевшего возле уха ножа, и оттуда наблюдал за дракой. Маура и Калимак, ничуть не растерявшись, включились в этот новый вид развлечения – я восхищенно ахнул, видя, как мой хозяин ловко разбил кувшин о голову набросившегося на него парня с оголенным кинжалом; кулаки Калимака тем временем мелькали направо и налево, врезаясь в челюсти и животы противников, словно мощные тараны.

\- Разойди-и-ись! – раздался новый крик, перекрывший шум драки. Прибежавший владелец трактира почти визжал, хватаясь за голову. – А ну прекратите, скоты, сволочье! Вон отсюдова! Всю посуду мне расколотили, твари!

Его помощники, подоспевшие с большим ушатом холодной воды, резко окатили из него дерущихся, и кое-как растащили немного протрезвевших мужиков. Потасовка была прервана в самом разгаре, и до того, как появились первые трупы.

Ревнивый верзила удалился, таща за собой упирающуюся девушку и ощупывая разбитое в кровь лицо; остальные, кряхтя и охая, тоже расползлись по комнатам зализывать боевые раны.

\- Хотел драку – пожалуйста, - в опустевшем зале обратился Маура к другу, вынимая остатки еды из волос и потирая ушибленную челюсть.

\- Ну здорово же мы им врезали! - удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Калимак, сжимая и разжимая кулаки с ободранными и покрасневшими костяшками пальцев. – Жаль, трактирщик все испортил.

Посмеиваясь и обнявшись за плечи, они пошли к лестнице, и я поплелся за ними, кляня себя за свою всегдашнюю трусость.

\- А ты весело проводишь время, - произнес вдруг вслед нам суховатый голос.

Мы все разом обернулись. 

\- Почему вам интересно, как я провожу время, почтенный? – соблюдая вежливость, спросил Маура.

\- Потому, что некоторые из здешних посетителей не теряют своей бдительности, и тебе не стоило бы привлекать их внимание, - ответила высокая фигура, показываясь из тени коридора.

\- Думаю, не только мне, - отметил мой хозяин, остановив взгляд на его серо-коричневатой коже и характерных резких чертах, сразу неприятно поразивших меня сходством с Эль-Орином, хоть и в относительно смягченном варианте. Вертикальная впадина на его лбу была не глубокой и темной, а едва обозначенной, лицо имело чуть более привычные пропорции; однако он все же отличался от всех виденных мной людей достаточно сильно. 

Был он далеко не молод, и, я бы сказал, лет пятидесяти с лишним, о чем свидетельствовали многочисленные морщины на прямоугольном лице. Но в волосах его не было и намека на седину – они были густо-черными, как смоль, и даже не отражали свет, полностью поглощая все блики.

\- Это еще что?! – недоуменно спросил Калимак, во все глаза уставившийся на незнакомца. – Ты откуда вообще такой взялся?

\- Издалека, - усмехнулся чужак, отчего в узких светлых глазах его вдруг вспыхнули крошечные яркие искры.

У Калимака от изумления отвисла челюсть.

\- Так ты и есть Эрели́н?

Маура резко дернул его за рукав, сделав знак замолчать.

\- Скольким еще людям ты рассказал о нашем деле? – спокойно обратился незнакомец к моему хозяину, никак не реагируя на этот возглас.

\- О каком еще деле? – не меняясь в лице, переспросил тот. – Не знаю, о чем вы.

В этот момент в коридор вышел владелец кабака.

\- А, так это твои дружки, долговязый, - недовольно протянул он, уперев в бока мощные ручищи. – Так я и знал, что это из-за вас сыр-бор весь сегодня загорелся. А ведь мы вашего брата предупреждали – еще раз сунетесь сюда, пощады не будет. Я-то еще добрый, а вот соседи, глядишь, как бы не накостыляли. Мало того, что ты мне постояльцев распугиваешь, так еще и разгром здесь устроил. Давайте-ка, за убытки платите, и валите все по-хорошему. Мне проблемы ни к чему.

Тот, кому была адресована эта гневная речь, вынул из мешочка четыре золотых слитка размером с лесной орех.

\- За убытки и за ночевку, - опустил он их на широкую заскорузлую ладонь трактирщика. – Утром мы уйдем.

Еще посомневавшись для виду, тот наконец упрятал слитки в свой искусно расшитый мешочек из тонкой ткани.

\- Чтоб ноги вашей здесь поутру не было, - пригрозил он напоследок, удаляясь в комнатку возле главного зала.

\- Вижу, тебя в этих местах хорошо знают, - приподнял брови Маура. – Спасибо, конечно, но никто тебя не просил за нас вступаться. А тем более, переплачивать за ночевку.

\- Хотелось бы все-таки поговорить спокойно в помещении, а не посреди улицы, - ответил тот.

\- И о чем же нам с вами говорить?

\- Так ты считаешь, что не о чем? – как бы между прочим он порылся в своем простом кожаном мешочке, достав оттуда тонкий металлический цилиндр, блеснувший в свете факела на стене, и поигрывая им в пальцах.

Задержав на нем пристальный взгляд, Маура вынул из-за пояса точно такой же предмет, тот самый, привлекший внимание Калимака в Зараке. 

\- Значит, ты тот самый знакомый Эль-Орина, с которым назначена встреча? – уточнил мой хозяин. – Он даже имени твоего не упомянул.

\- Мое имя Арго́н, - наконец счел нужным представиться его собеседник, и интонации его немного потеплели. – А твое – Маура.

\- Да, - сдался наконец хозяин. – Но я не ожидал, что ты окажешься... – он осекся.

\- Таким же, как он? – закончил чужак. – То есть, он предпочел тебя заранее не отпугивать. Это правильно. Мне тоже нужно было убедиться, что и ты тот, о ком он говорил. Наши враги очень изобретательны по части ловушек и предательств. А все твое поведение говорит о том, что ты либо не знаешь ничего о них, либо сам один из них.

\- А проще можно? – вконец рассердился Маура. – Зачем ты здесь? Зачем тебе я?

\- Не мне, а вот этим людям, - тот вынул из своей сумки небольшой свиток из древесной коры, развернул его и протянул моему хозяину. – Почитай.

Взяв свиток, Маура несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрел в него, затем нахмурил брови:

\- Что это такое?

\- Ты не умеешь читать? – без насмешки спросил стоявший напротив.

\- Умею. Но это же вовсе не наши знаки, а какой-то чужестранный язык. Ваш, наверное? Откуда я его знать должен?

\- Понятно, - тот забрал вещь обратно, не выказывая удивления.

\- Что там написано? – не выдержал Маура. – Кто это писал?

\- Я, - терпеливо пояснил Аргон. – Я писал Эль-Орину о том, что происходит в Гоне, в том краю, где я раньше жил. Как ты уже знаешь, тамошние жители пока страдают больше всего, так как находятся поблизости от восточной базы. Их убивают, чтобы вынудить нас сдаться. Может, все-таки пройдем в вашу комнату? – Аргон в который раз быстро огляделся по сторонам. – Или ты все еще меня боишься?

\- Да чего мне тебя бояться? – вздернул подбородок Маура. – Идем.

Я тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что эта ночь все же будет бессонной.

В комнате было темно и холодно, оставленная на столе длинная лучина в горшочке уже почти догорела, и Маура быстро зажег от тлеющего огонька новую, а я принялся укладывать поленья, чтобы растопить очаг.

\- Красивый цвет. Необычный, - вдруг сказал Аргон, слегка проводя пальцами по пряди волос у виска хозяина, отливавшей яркой чистой медью в дрожащих бликах пламени.

Обеспокоенно я привстал со своего места, а Маура недоуменно покосился на его руку, но еще до того, как он успел что-либо сказать, вернулся Калимак, отлучавшийся по нужде, и тоже застал эту сцену.

\- Опаньки. Кажется, я чему-то помешал, - присвистнул он. – И кажется, он странный не только внешне, Мау. Я бы на твоем месте был очень, очень осторожен.

\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся мой хозяин. – Аргон просто цвет моих волос отметил. Так ведь? – прищурился он.

\- Да, - искренне ответил тот. – Я никогда такого не видел.

\- Ну-ну, не буду мешать вашим нежностям, - явно не убежденный его словами, насмешливо покачал головой Калимак, и, взяв со стула сложенные стопкой простыню и покрывала, начал стелить себе постель.

Тут в наплечной сумке Аргона что-то ритмично запищало.

\- Что там у тебя? – взбивающий подушку резко обернулся на звук. – Ты что, мышей с собой таскаешь?!

\- Погодите, - рассеянно роясь в недрах своей сумки, чужак быстро вышел за дверь; однако совсем скоро вернулся, держа в руке небольшую плоскую коробочку и оглядывая стены и потолок.

\- Сигнал совсем близко, похоже, что прямо отсюда... – удивленно проговорил он сам себе.

На коробочке попеременно мигали красные и зеленые огоньки.

\- У тебя есть _крит-тай_? – обратился он к Маура.

\- Что?

\- Прибор для связи. Такая же коробочка, как эта, - попытался объяснить Аргон.

Мой хозяин не сразу вспомнил про находку из подземелья, затем выудил ее из своего мешка.

\- Вот это, что ли?

\- Смотри, она тоже мигает! – подошел Калимак, уставившись на вещь.

\- Сигналы беспорядочные, она сломана, - заключил Аргон. – Кто тебе это дал?

\- Никто, - покачал головой Маура. – Мы ее нашли.

\- Где?

\- Примерно в трех днях верховой езды отсюда, в самом начале пологой гряды холмов справа от леса. Там подземная пещера, вход был завален большими валунами с какими-то знаками.

\- Ты можешь нарисовать карту, чтобы я точно не перепутал?

\- Могу попробовать, - пожал плечами Маура. – А тебе зачем это место?

\- Похоже, что там один из наших старых утерянных складов, - объяснил Аргон. – Не знаю, какой из общин он изначально принадлежал, но нам его содержимое может пригодиться. Раз там нет никакой охранной установки, значит, хранилище очень старое... – продолжил он уже опять для себя.

\- Ну да, там все уже покрылось пылью давно, - кивнул Маура. – А что там за штуки, для чего они?

\- Вот когда найдем и вывезем их, станет ясно. Спасибо, это очень ценные сведения.

\- Так там что, все-таки есть клад?! – никак не унимался Калимак.

\- Для вас там абсолютно ничего ценного нет, - отпарировал странник. – А это я пока заберу, все равно ее пока использовать нельзя. – Он положил найденную коробочку в свою сумку.

\- Эй, а чем же мы орехи будем колоть? – воскликнул Калимак.

\- Попробуй головой, - предложил Аргон, и я едва не прыснул от смеха.

\- Пойду-ка еще погуляю, мне нужен свежий воздух. А то здесь как-то затхло, - бросил Калимак, побледнев от негодования и направляясь к выходу.

\- Зачем ты это? – укоризненно заметил Маура, когда ушедший скрылся за порогом, громко хлопнув дверью. – Он мой друг.

\- Прости. Должно быть, у меня слишком долго не было близких друзей, - немного усовестился Аргон. – Но ему же будет лучше, если он не услышит нашего разговора. И ты можешь прогуляться, - обратился он ко мне. – Тебе так же, как и ему, здесь не место.

\- Мое место рядом с моим хозяином! – в свою очередь возмутился я, уже не сдерживаясь.

\- «Хозяином»? Маура что, твой владелец?

\- Да! – гордо приосанился я.

\- Нет! – одновременно ответил Маура с досадой. – Это долгая история... – пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Аргона. – Так заведено, но мне это не нравится. Ты что, не знаешь, что такое рабовладение?

\- Знаю, но мы это уже очень давно не практикуем, - произнес чужак. – Во всяком случае, большинство из нас, - после короткой паузы добавил он.

* * *

\- Чего же он в итоге добивается? – спросил Маура, помешивая угли в очаге.

Я сидел молча, слушая во все уши, слишком ошарашенный потоком сложной информации, чтобы встревать в беседу. Странник [1] больше не настаивал на моем уходе, и я был доволен тем, что допущен к обсуждению некого тайного заговора, хоть и почти ничего из сказанного не понимал.

\- Полной власти, - пояснил Аргон. – И над своими противниками, и над всем местным населением.

\- Местным? Ты имеешь в виду все окрестные деревни? А как же тот Гон, о котором ты упоминал?

\- И Гон тоже. Маура, я имею в виду _все_ население. Всех людей. Он хочет вновь задействовать свое оружие, чтобы создать армию рабов. Ему нужны четыре кольца, это части одного устройства невероятной мощности. Оно позволяет получить контроль над умами всех, оказавшихся в пределах этой невидимой сети. Этого ему хватит, чтобы было, кого послать против нас на войну.

\- И вы не справитесь с таким количеством?

\- Дело не в количестве, и даже не в силе. Конечно, мы могли бы воевать на равных и рассчитывать на победу. На равных! – подчеркнул он. – Но это будут не _элли́р_ [2]. Это будут люди. Обычные деревенские жители, подчиненные воле Четвертого центра, с таким оружием в руках, которого эта Земля еще не знала! Нашим мирным группам придется убивать невинных пустоголовых солдат, лишенных собственной воли, свободы, жизни... Нет, даже в наших худших войнах мы не трогали посторонних и непричастных. Они ни в чем не виноваты, кроме того, что не вовремя родились и стали жертвой чужих разборок.

Его очередная тирада окончательно повергла меня в изумление; Маура же лишь еще больше помрачнел.

\- Для этого Эль-Орин отправил тебя сюда? Чтобы давить на жалость и уговорить меня к вам присоединиться?

Он неожиданно вынул из-за пояса возвращенное Эль-Орином кольцо и протянул его Аргону:

\- Возьми. Уничтожьте его, и ваши враги никогда не смогут создать эту самую сеть.

\- Это будет бесполезно, - отодвинул тот его руку, в которой тускло блеснул металлический ободок. – Враги не поверят, что оно уничтожено, что мы добровольно лишили себя таких возможностей. Они не прекратят поиски и атаки, думая, что мы по-прежнему прячем его у себя, в надежде завладеть остальными деталями. К тому же, это не единственное оружие в их распоряжении. Но у нас уже есть план действий – нужен лишь тот, кто поможет его осуществить. Решение за тобой. Эль-Орин ждет нас на лесной базе, это в восьми днях пути отсюда. Если ты согласишься нам помочь, он научит тебя всему необходимому.

\- А если нет? Я смогу спокойно вернуться обратно в деревню и никто из вас не будет больше угрожать ни мне, ни моим друзьям? – с вызовом спросил Маура.

\- Если нет, то вам всем очень скоро будут угрожать другие, - ответил Аргон. – И поверь, они не ограничатся только угрозами. – Он поднялся и отошел к небольшому окну, глядя во двор и давая собеседнику время на раздумья.

Маура долго смотрел на пламя, подперев подбородок рукой и хмуря брови, а я напряженно следил за ним, сидя на табурете у стола.

Когда вернулся уже успокоившийся Калимак, мы все-таки легли, но спали в ту ночь совсем мало, ворочаясь в своих постелях, хотя они были даже не слишком жесткие и не слишком грязные. Аргон, видимо, не спал совсем, так как в темноте, когда в очаге погасли последние угли, я продолжал видеть контуры его фигуры в деревянном кресле у окна, и две мерцающие неподвижные щели глаз.

* * *

Рано утром Калимак принес еду наверх, чтобы наша компания во главе с Аргоном не привлекала внимания в главной зале и не гневила владельца кабака. Мы прошли через черный ход, собираясь отвязать лошадей и двинуться в путь. Однако, подойдя к открытым стойлам, Калимак не обнаружил ни Звездочки, ни Пятнашки – на привязи одиноко стояла лишь чужая тощая вороная лошадка, понуро опустив голову.

\- Да что ж такое?! – воскликнул владелец лошадей, не веря своим глазам, и несколько раз обошел двор, словно надеялся обнаружить пропавших животных где-то за углом.

\- Похоже, ночью кто-то подсуетился, - нагнувшись, Маура разглядывал отпечатки сапог в пыли. – Судя по всему, человека два было точно. 

\- Один худощавый, другой грузный и с хромотой на левую ногу, - дополнил Аргон, тоже изучая следы. – Но искать их мы не будем. Нет времени, и нам не нужны еще проблемы.

\- Но как же мы без лошадей-то обойдемся? – всплеснул руками Калимак. – Поклажи вон сколько, нам что, на себе все тащить?

\- Мы пойдем через крутые холмы и ущелья, там лошадям все равно было бы трудно, - попытался хоть как-то утешить его Аргон.

\- А нам через них навьюченными переться разве не трудно? – не сдавался тот. – Нет уж, я сейчас иду на рынок покупать новых. Хотя бы одну, - добавил он, вытаскивая свой мешочек со слитками и поняв, что особо разбрасываться нечем. – Мау, ты идешь?

\- Я подожду здесь с Аргоном и Баном, - покачал головой хозяин. – С тобой по рынку шляться – одна головная боль. Ты же перед каждым прилавком на час застреваешь.

\- Ну и не надо, - обиделся тот.

\- Не задерживайся, - проговорил вслед ему Аргон, на что уходящий лишь небрежно отмахнулся.

Мы присели на завалинку на заднем дворе, скрытые от любопытных глаз постояльцев каменной стеной трактира.

Несмотря на напутствие Аргона, Калимак все не возвращался, а солнце ползло к зениту.

\- Надо его найти, - решительно поднялся Маура. – Вдруг случилось что. Аргон, ты можешь подождать здесь, если не хочешь быть замеченным.

\- Я пойду с вами, - после коротких сомнений произнес странник.

Придя на рыночную площадь, мы обогнули прилавки со стороны, доходя до самого дальнего края. Там мы обнаружили Калимака, который в запале торговался с растрепанным черноусым мужиком за светлую рубаху, красиво расшитую алыми цветами и зелеными листьями по всему вороту. В руках у нашего товарища уже было несколько увесистых мешков и свертков с продуктами, закупленными впрок, но лошади, как ни странно, рядом с ним не было.

\- Беру за один медяк, она большего не сто́ит, - пренебрежительно говорил Калимак, поглаживая рукав рубахи.

\- Коль не сто́ит, чего ты так в нее вцепился? – ухмыльнулся мужик. – Три, не меньше.

Калимаку, по всей видимости, было стыдно признаться, что расплатиться ему уже нечем, а отдавать что-либо из недавно приобретенного очень не хотелось.

\- Один медяк и две лепешки, - наконец дал слабину он.

\- Не смеши меня, - продавец был непреклонен.

Молча подойдя, Аргон протянул ему три медных слитка.

Мужик уставился на темно-серую ладонь и длиннющие пальцы, переводя взгляд то вверх на бесстрастное угловатое лицо, то обратно, борясь с противоречивыми эмоциями и нервно закручивая ус.

\- Бери, - спокойно сказал ему странник. – На этих деньгах нет ничьей крови.

Еще поколебавшись, тот наконец принял поданное, и Калимак довольно схватил вожделенную обновку, решив не брезговать щедростью нашего нового знакомого.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он ему, когда мы отошли от прилавка. – Вот уж не ожидал от тебя!

Коротко вздохнув, странник предпочел промолчать.

\- Лошадь-то где? – поинтересовался Маура у друга. – Ты же за этим шел?

\- Да не продают они здесь лошадей, оказывается, - огорченно ответил Калимак, аккуратно складывая рубаху и пряча в свой мешок. – У самих, говорят, мало. В Зарак меня послали, представляешь. Говорят, там есть главный заводчик, у него спроси. Так я говорю, это ж батя мой и есть! А они, мол, что ж ты у своего бати не взял? А я им – так кто-то из ваших грязных подонков моих же животинок и стырил нынче ночью! А они говорят – не нарывайся, ублюдок. Да если бы у них у всех по нескольку ножей и топоров с пояса не свисало, я бы их враз положил, тварей!

\- Значит, хорошо, что у них были ножи и топоры, - прервал его пламенную речь Маура. – Нам только еще одной драки не хватало.

\- Черт, значит, все-таки придется пешком тащиться, - обреченно подытожил Калимак.

\- А та лошадь, что в стойле у трактира была? – вспомнил вдруг я. – Мы ее купить не можем?

\- Хмм... а это мысль! – одобрил мой хозяин. 

\- Так она ж заморена совсем! – воскликнул Калимак. – Все равно в первый же день под поклажей сдохнет!

\- Ну, выхода у нас особо нет, - пожал плечами Маура. – Не будем ее под завязку загружать, авось не сдохнет. Надо надеяться только, что нам ее продадут.

На дело направились мы с Калимаком – он, как наиболее представительный, а я, чтобы в случае чего умерить его излишнюю наглость и задиристость. Лошадь, как оказалось, принадлежала не кому-то из постояльцев, а самому владельцу кабака. После очередных долгих попыток сторговаться, он наконец снизошел до двух золотых слитков – неслыханная цена за лошадь, тем более за такую костлявую; и, к тому же, последние деньги Аргона, который на нас, похоже, основательно разорился. Впрочем, странник ничем не выказывал своего возмущения по этому поводу.

Когда мы вернулись с едва ковылявшей лошадкой, Калимак тут же принялся откармливать ее купленными яблоками, которые исчезали одно за другим со смачным хрупаньем.

\- Назову ее Ночка, - с гордостью сказал он. – Думаю, теперь быстро окрепнет. Этот скряга, похоже, долго ее голодом морил, сволочь он недорезанная.

\- Да уж, если бы ее не вызволили, то судьба у нее была бы еще печальнее, - согласился Аргон, с горечью проводя рукой по выступающему хребту животного.

Издав короткое ржание, лошадь вдруг благодарно уткнулась мордой ему в грудь, и он, взяв из мешка яблоко, растроганно скормил его ей.

Мы все наперебой оглаживали несчастное животное, словно пытаясь компенсировать недостаток любви и ласки в былые годы. Затем, тщательно проверив, нет ли на вороной шкуре ран или подпалин и ощупав ноги лошади, Калимак все же навесил на нее малую часть нашей поклажи, наиболее легкую, и взялся за потертые кожаные поводья:

\- Ну, пошли, что ли.

Мы были уже на окраине деревни, когда на тропинке впереди показалась идущая нам навстречу молодая женщина с большой крытой корзиной, и резво бегущая рядом с ней вприпрыжку маленькая девчушка, очевидно, ее дочь.

Узрев нашу необычную процессию, девочка радостно подбежала к нам, принялась разглядывать любопытными голубыми глазищами. Маура улыбнулся ей, и, присев на корточки, протянул огромное красное яблоко. Она без смущения его цапнула, уже поднесла ко рту...

\- Ле́кки! Брось! – женщина подбежала к ней, с силой выбивая яблоко из детских ручонок. Девочка громко заревела. Ее мать схватила ее и утащила куда-то за сараи, напоследок бросив на нас злобный взгляд.

\- Да что тут такое творится?! – не выдержал мой хозяин. – Ясно, что мы нездешние, но не враги же! Мы ничего им не сделали. Или я ошибаюсь? – уточнил он. – Может, им есть за что мстить _тебе_?

\- Им не важно – мстить ли мне или тем, прежним, - пояснил Аргон. – Все на одно лицо. Они не простят того, что случилось с их близкими.

\- С их близкими? Что с ними случилось?

\- Видишь тот лес? – Аргон указал пальцем. – Каждые несколько месяцев кто-нибудь из жителей этой деревни там исчезал. Бесследно. В основном женщины и дети. Прошло уже достаточно много лет с тех пор, как это прекратилось. Но их память еще свежа.

\- Та девочка совсем не боялась, - отметил Маура.

\- Только потому, что она слишком мала. Ей еще не успели объяснить, кто опасен.

\- Эй, посмотрите, - вдруг встревоженно сказал Калимак, придерживая переминающуюся лошадь за поводья.

За разговором мы и не заметили, как вокруг нас стала собираться группа людей, подтягиваясь все ближе. С десяток мужчин с топорами и дубинками, и даже две-три девушки, крепко удерживающие в руках заточенные грабли. Глаза их сверкали гневом.

\- Идем и не оглядываемся, - быстро скомандовал Аргон, подгоняя нас. Чувствовалось, что с подобными ситуациями он уже не раз сталкивался.

Мы гуськом зашагали к деревенской ограде, спинами ощущая надвигающуюся сзади волну ненависти.

Маура наполовину вытянул нож из чехла.

\- Нет, - тихо предостерег его Аргон. – Бросишь факел в осиное гнездо.

Оружие тут же было спрятано.

Только оказавшись далеко за воротами деревни, где нас скрывали холмы, мы смогли вздохнуть свободно.

\- Чудом ушли, - угрюмо покосился Маура на Аргона. – Они вот-вот готовы были напасть.

\- Их трусость сыграла нам на руку.

\- И зачем мы только с тобой связались! – в сердцах бросил Калимак, сжимая в кулаке поводья. – Из-за тебя нас чуть всех не перебили к чертям!

\- Вы уверены, что были бы в полной безопасности без моего присутствия? – Аргон многозначительно взглянул на моего хозяина. – Иногда достаточно лишь намека или подозрения.

\- Говори только за себя, - резко произнес Маура. – Нас троих им подозревать не в чем. – Он развернулся, продолжив путь.

\- _Си́н се фра́а ан ир луйа́н, та́урт сул бье, ха́оль шъан..._ [3], - тихо проговорил Аргон ему вслед.

На миг мой хозяин застыл на месте.

\- Что за тарабарщина? – недоуменно спросил Калимак. – Что это он сказал? – дернул он за рукав друга.

\- Понятия не имею, - не поворачиваясь, на ходу ответил Маура.

Мы с Калимаком невольно переглянулись.

\- Черт-те что происходит, - подытожил он со вздохом. 

Мельком я бросил взгляд на оставшегося чуть позади Аргона. Он лишь покачал головой, и усмешка его казалась одновременно и зловещей, и грустной.

* * *

Чтобы не привлекать издали еще больше внимания (достаточно было его роста и цвета кожи), наш новый попутчик был одет примерно так же, как любой деревенский житель – в простую льняную тунику, шерстяной кафтан и грубые холщовые штаны, заправленные в сапоги. Однако эта самая обувь, деталь чужеродного костюма, от которой он все же не смог отказаться, его при ближайшем рассмотрении и выдавала. Сапоги были невысокие, на вид сделанные из кожи, но светло-серого цвета, и с внутренней стороны каждого имелось по вертикальной темной полоске, а вокруг голенища – ремешок, на конце которого был прикреплен серебристый металлический кружочек.

\- Что за обувка у тебя такая чудна́я? – не выдержал Калимак, заметив ее на обеденном привале. – Это в какой деревне такую делают?

\- В ваших деревнях такого не делают, - коротко ответил странник.

\- Ну тогда где? Я б себе такую приобрел! – подойдя ближе, он с завистью рассматривал ноги сидевшего. – А у тебя еще в запасе нету?

\- Я не перекупщик, - строго сказал тот. – Возможно, тебе повезет на базе.

\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами Калимак. – Дай хоть посмотреть-то пока. Сними один.

\- Я тебе не доверяю.

\- Чего?! – возмутился тот. – Ты что, думаешь, я у тебя средь бела дня их утащу?

\- Нет, - терпеливо пояснил Аргон. – У нас принято обнажать ступни только как знак доверия. Это традиция.

\- Да ну, не будь козлом, - не отставал Брандугамба. – Я только посмотрю, как они сделаны, и верну.

\- Хватит, Калимак, ты уже хамишь, - наконец вступился Маура, отрываясь от своей похлебки. – Аргон, не обращай внимания, Кали просто за пределы деревни не выходил, и не знает о разных других обычаях.

\- Да выходил я сто раз! – рассердился его друг. – Я вообще, знаешь ли, мир повидал, как тебе и не снилось!

\- Ладно, ладно, держи, - чтобы остановить их ссору, Аргон все-таки расстегнул один сапог и подал его Калимаку.

Я посмотрел на его узкую голую ступню, пальцы на которой, даже мизинцы, были намного длиннее наших, с совсем темной кожей на кончиках, из-за чего ногти были почти не видны, так же, как и на пальцах его рук.

Калимак стал увлеченно и радостно мять в руках тонкий материал сапога, затем вывернул голенище наизнанку и заглянул внутрь.

\- Ух ты, тут и подкладка мягкая какая-то! И подошва совсем чистая и не пахнет ничем! Нет, ну точно мне такие позарез нужны!

Аргон молча протянул руку, и Калимак с сожалением вернул ему сапог, который тот снова натянул на ногу и застегнул на, казалось бы, самостоятельно задвигающуюся вверх полоску и ремешок.

\- Я так и не понял, зачем именно я понадобился, - вновь попытался выяснить Маура к вечеру, когда мы остановились на очередной привал и ужинали купленным в Биреле вяленым мясом и еще свежим ржаным хлебом. – Судя по всему, у вас воинов и так хватает, и оружие ты у меня не взял, и я не знаю ничего, что могло бы вам пригодиться.

\- Эль-Орин сам тебе все объяснит подробно, - ушел от ответа странник. – Поверь, мы бы не стали разыскивать тебя, если бы это не было необходимо.

\- Ты что, без его ведома даже сказать ничего толком не можешь? – не выдержал Маура. – А говорил, что у вас уже давно рабовладения нет.

\- Я не его раб, а его подчиненный, - не разгневавшись, произнес Аргон. – И всю работу выполняю добровольно. К тому же, я обязан ему своей свободой, а скорее всего, и жизнью.

\- Почему?

\- Потому, что это он вызволил меня из опытных камер, когда я был еще подростком, - поведал тот. – Я рос пленным, как и все те, кто был результатом вражеских опытов. Эль-Орин научил меня искусству выживания, а это бесценно, и оплате не подлежит.

Маура медленно кивнул. Мне очень хотелось узнать, о каких это странных «опытах» идет речь, но я спросить не решился, а хозяин, к моему удивлению, дальше эту тему развивать не стал.

\- Значит, Эль-Орин – правитель этого самого Карнин-гула? Он о нем упоминал, когда рассказывал про ваши общины.

\- Нет, он правитель Первой общины на острове Сейа. Правитель Второй общины Карнин-гула – Эль-Ронт. Они с Эль-Орином давно работают вместе. Хотя споров и конфликтов у них всегда хватало, даже до теперешнего. Взгляды на жизнь у них принципиально разные, и методы тоже. Эль-Ронт во многом другой. Более... милосердный, возможно. Поэтому Эль-Орин и не намерен посвящать его в свои планы, когда дело касается боевых действий.

\- А ты раньше жил в Гоне, как ты говорил? Это большая деревня?

\- Это не деревня, а _варк _[4]. Хм, пожалуй, на общем языке нет такого слова... Но основное отличие в том, что вокруг такого поселения есть стена. Точнее, была, - поправился он. – Теперь она разрушена. А еще главных улиц больше, чем одна, и у большинства домов по нескольку этажей.

\- Обалдеть, как можно так строить? – вмешался Калимак. – Рухнет же все к чертям!

\- Наши люди научили местных жителей строить так, чтобы не рушилось, - лаконично ответил странник.

\- То есть, тебе там все-таки не понравилось, и ты переехал на какую-то лесную базу? – уточнил Маура.

\- Видишь ли, мне было довольно трудно затеряться в тамошней толпе, - вздохнул Аргон. – А быть постоянным объектом угроз и насмешек надоедает через десяток-другой лет.

\- Через «десяток-другой»? Можно подумать, что у тебя этих десятков куча, - пошутил Маура.

\- Долгая жизнь может быть даром или проклятием, но, так или иначе, она досталась всем, кто вышел из камер, - Аргон оставался абсолютно серьезен. – Мне восемьдесят семь лет.

Я не смог сдержать изумленного вздоха, думая, что наверняка ослышался.

\- Да не бреши! – возмутился Калимак. – Пяток десятков тебе, не больше. Иначе б уже по холмам-пригорьям не бегал. У тебя ж даже ни волоска седого нет.

\- И не будет, - кивнул Аргон без всяких объяснений.

\- Ха! Да ты что, сверхчеловек какой-то? – презрительно гоготнул наш товарищ. – И патлы-то у тебя не седеют, и скачешь, как кузнечик. Скажи еще, что летать умеешь и невидимкой становиться, как Волшебный народ!

\- Как кто? – прищурился странник.

\- Ну, как Волшебное племя, их еще «Звездными» называют, о них же в каждой деревне мифов хоть завались! Не слыхал, что ли? Эх, темнота!

Наступила пауза. А затем Аргон расхохотался. Его смех прозвучал как-то неестественно и жутко, словно издаваемые звуки были абсолютно идентичны друг другу, без всяких изменений в тональности и продолжительности. Я никогда не слышал такого смеха. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, что веселье его было совершенно искренним.

\- «Волшебное племя»? – переспросил он, отсмеявшись, пока мы в недоумении уставились на него. – И много ты их встречал?

\- Ни одного, - признался Калимак. – Но уж лучше б с кем-то из них познакомился, чем с тобой!

Говоривший даже не заметил, как один из маленьких камешков, валявшихся на земле между ним и Аргоном, сам собой медленно поднялся в воздух и завис у Калимака прямо перед носом.

\- Зеленая жаба меня побери... – шокированно прошептал Калимак. – Это как?! Ты его на веревочке привязал, что ли?! – Он несколько раз зачерпнул рукой воздух вокруг камешка, пытаясь обнаружить подвох.

Ответом ему была лишь широкая ухмылка, при которой кончики рта чужака ползли вверх почти до ушей.

Я тоже в полном ошеломлении смотрел на парящий в невесомости предмет, не веря своим глазам. На Маура же сие действо почему-то не произвело должного впечатления, и он продолжал молчать.

\- Ты куда это клонишь, а? – немного придя в себя, продолжил допрос Калимак. – Что, хочешь сказать, ты сам волшебник? С ними встречался и они тебя научили?

\- Научили многому, - подтвердил Аргон.

\- А ты их своей рожей не испугал?

Снова было видно, что странник едва удерживается от смеха.

\- Не испугал. А вот тебя, думаю, ждет неприятный сюрприз, когда увидишь моих волшебных товарищей.

\- В смысле? Кто твои товарищи? _Они_ самые? Так я хочу их увидеть! – обрадованно воскликнул господин Брандугамба, по-прежнему ничего не понимая. – Если ты, по твоим словам, якшаешься с кем-то из Звездного народа, то это я удачно попал!

\- Надеюсь, мы тебя не разочаруем окончательно, - с непроницаемым лицом произнес Аргон. – А то, видишь ли, мифы порой весьма далеки от реальности.

\- «Мы»? Ты что, себя к ним причисляешь?

\- Пожалуй, у меня есть на то основания.

\- Ну-ну, - не поверил Калимак. – Сдается мне, хвастовство – твое единственное основание. Подумаешь, научился трюкам всяким. Вот когда сам увижу Звездных, тогда и узнаю, где мифы, а где реальность. И подружусь с ними, и буду в самоцветах купаться!

Аргон не стал спорить.

Спозаранку, сонно потягиваясь и расчесывая пальцами волосы, мы достали свои веточки для чистки зубов, и принялись рыскать вокруг в поисках свежего мха, которым оборачивали чуть изогнутую веточку для основательного трения.

Между тем наш предводитель выудил из своей сумки тонкую палочку белого цвета, нажал что-то на ней, и, прополоскав рот некой жидкостью из маленькой фляги, стал водить круговыми движениями по зубам, едва касаясь их.

\- Ты что, думаешь, так они у тебя чистыми будут? – засмеял его Калимак, усердно натирая десны сухим мхом. – Воздухом, знаешь ли, не шибко получится!

\- Это звуковая волна с очень высокой скоростью колебаний, - попытался объяснить Аргон, не теряя терпения. – Совсем неплохо очищает. – И он слегка улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд на редкость крупных белых зубов.

\- Какая звуковая? Не слышно же ничего! Да еще и волну какую-то придумал. Ну и чудак ты, ядрена вошь, - фыркнул Калимак. – Дай попробовать, что за ерунда там такая, - все же не выдержал он.

\- Вот это нет, - решительно возразил Аргон. – Вам все нужное выдадут, когда придем на место, а ты уж пока обойдись своей чудо-щеткой.

\- Тьфу, - Калимак смачно сплюнул в траву под наше с хозяином хихиканье.

* * *

На второй день почти непрерывной ходьбы вверх и вниз по крутым холмам и колючему кустарнику, мы остановились на привал уже затемно. Ночь была холодная, хотя осень только вступала в свои права. Аргон и Маура быстро порешили, кто первым будет стоять в ночном дозоре. Мы бы вообще не видели в этом надобности, но наш проводник порассказал нам таких страстей про эти дикие края, что мы дрожали под одеялами, долго не решаясь сомкнуть глаз.

Теперь Аргон улегся, растянувшись на земле во весь свой рост и предварительно обвив место нашей стоянки клейкой веревкой, защищавшей, по его словам, от пауков и других мелких ползучих тварей. Калимак тоже лег, завернулся в одеяло, и скоро послышалось знакомое похрапывание. Я опустился на сухую траву, положив под голову свернутый кафтан. Все-таки я никак не мог привыкнуть спать без подушки; ведь, несмотря на бедность, в хибарке, где я вырос, всегда какие-никакие подушки имелись. И мне, как самому младшему, часто доставались наиболее мягкие, набитые сушеными травами, а не соломой.

В Биреле еще были нормальные кровати. А здесь – лишь покрытые мхом камни и обломанные ветки на сырой земле. Я впервые столкнулся с настоящими неудобствами кочевой жизни, и встреча эта была не из приятных. Калимак, как ни странно, привык к такого рода лишениям быстрее, чем я, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал его храп. Я гадал, оттого ли это, что он более вынослив, или по другой, неведомой мне причине. Стало обидно, что я не мог засыпать так быстро на голой земле. 

Поворочавшись еще немного в бесплодных попытках, я в конце концов поднялся и подошел к Маура, стоявшему у самого края круга, освещаемого костром. Он неподвижно глядел вдаль, погруженный в свои мысли, и в этот раз не ощутил моего присутствия у себя за спиной, как обычно.

\- Хозяин...

Чуть вздрогнув, он медленно повернулся, и я удивленно выдохнул. Его лицо было печальным, растерянным, словно он в отчаянии искал ответа на какой-то вопрос и все не мог его найти. Но тут же снова возникла непроницаемая стена, маска самообладания. И спокойный, уверенный голос:

\- Да, Бан?

В тот момент он чем-то стал похож на Аргона, с его строгим каменным лицом, и меня передернуло.

Маура смягчился, зная, что я не нарочно застал его врасплох.

\- Что, не спится?

\- Да, – ответил я, зябко поежившись. – Я вот не понимаю, почему господин Брандугамба спит, – я кивнул в сторону стоянки. – А я не могу на земле заснуть. Должно же вроде наоборот быть...

Он приглушенно засмеялся, поправив накинутое на плечи одеяло.

\- Наверное, господин Брандугамба просто устал сегодня больше, чем ты. Поэтому и дрыхнет.

Вдруг я краем глаза заметил легкое шевеление в гуще зарослей далеко справа от нашей стоянки. Вздрогнув, я резко повернулся, уставившись в темень.

\- Тоже заметил? – шепотом произнес мой хозяин. – Здесь кто-то есть.

\- Кто? – у меня мороз пошел по коже, и я невольно придвинулся ближе к нему.

Стоявшая на привязи у дерева Ночка издала короткое встревоженное ржание, вздернув гриву.

\- Схожу, проверю. – Маура начал осторожно пересекать стоянку, и я засеменил следом, по пути задев ногой лежащего Аргона. Тот зашевелился, пробормотав что-то невразумительное.

\- Ну вот, даже еще лучше, – усмехнулся шедший впереди. – Я хотел его разбудить, а ты уже за меня постарался.

\- Я нечаянно, – сказал я почти в полный голос, забывая о шепоте.

Странник окончательно проснулся, глядя на нас снизу вверх:

\- Что такое?

Тут притаившимся в кустах надоело ждать – или же они боялись, что лишатся последнего шанса атаковать нас. С хриплыми криками оттуда выскочило человек шесть, и их оголенные ножи сверкнули в свете догорающего костра. Я закричал от страха, отбегая назад, и споткнулся на этот раз о Калимака, чьи страшные ругательства доказали, что он тоже проснулся. В создавшейся неразберихе кто-то подскочил к Аргону сзади, не давая ему возможности увернуться. Но Маура, молниеносно оттолкнув Аргона в сторону, перекрыл атакующему дорогу, в мгновение ока резко выхватил свой нож и нанес удар. Костер уже успели затоптать, и поэтому крик раненого раздался в кромешной тьме, что сделало звук еще более жутким. Я попытался подняться, чтобы освободить придавленного Калимака, и в тот же миг грузная фигура нападавшего упала сверху, и до моих ноздрей донесся смрадный запах застарелого пота и свежей крови. Аргон что-то кричал, Калимак постоянно чертыхался, наконец встав на ноги, и ко всему этому примешивались лязг металла, стоны, торопливые шаги, лошадиное ржание и стук копыт.

Шум и гам борьбы резко стихли. Копыта стучали все глуше и глуше, пока над нами не нависла беспощадная, режущая слух тишина, будто после неистового смерча.

Аргону удалось зажечь факел от тлевшей головешки, и он приблизился к нам, совершенно потерявшим ориентацию в черной безлунной ночи.

В свете факела мы увидели лежащих в углях костра два окровавленных трупа.

\- Это кто? – шокированно спросил Калимак, отряхиваясь от пыли.

\- Видимо, разбойники, - заключил Аргон, разглядывая одутловатые лица. – Их много в этих краях.

\- Уж очень они избирательно целились для простых разбойников, - подошел Маура, держась за свою руку. – Интересно, сколько бире́льцы заплатили им за твою смерть, Аргон?

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - склонил голову странник. – Я в долгу перед тобой.

\- Я не собирался этого делать.

\- Думаю, собирался.

Маура отвернулся, нахмурившись.

\- Опять мои вещи стырили! – возмутился Калимак, безуспешно ища глазами свою сумку. – В который раз уже! И новая рубаха! Это проклятье какое-то! А Ночка-то где? С привязи сорвалась, что ли? Мау, ну ты можешь себе представить, только меня и преследуют все эти напасти... – он осекся, в дрожащем свете факела заметив запятнанный кровью рукав туники товарища. – Ты что, ранен?..

\- Пустяки, царапина, - тот потрогал разорванную на плече ткань.

Быстро обойдя стоянку, Аргон нагнулся и осторожно поднял с земли нож из какого-то странного, совсем светлого металла. Изнутри открытого полого лезвия упали последние несколько капель густой прозрачной жидкости. Чуть приблизив нож к лицу, он понюхал его.

\- Кажется, _гиндр_... – пробормотал он себе под нос.

\- Это яд? – спокойно спросил Маура.

\- Да, - просто ответил Аргон, не считая нужным солгать. – Но бо́льшая часть, к счастью, вылилась в траву. Ничего не понимаю... – сказал он сам себе. – Ведь это были _анна́н_ [5], а оружие с наших баз... Значит, и в западных краях уже появились предатели.

Он плотно замотал обломанный нож в несколько слоев белой ткани и спрятал в свою сумку:

\- По клейму на рукояти можно будет узнать, кто их производит. Это приведет к виновным. Сядь сюда, - обратился он к Маура, указывая на большой плоский валун неподалеку. – И дай посмотреть рану.

Нехотя хозяин снял тунику и нижнюю рубаху, морщась от боли, и Аргон, ополоснув руки из фляги, аккуратно ощупал его плечо, стараясь не приближать пальцы к открытому порезу.

\- Крови меньше, чем должно быть, - нахмурился он от своих подозрений. – Как будто...

\- Что «как будто»? – спросил стоявший рядом Калимак. – Чего ты замолчал, долговязый?

Аргон вновь принялся внимательно изучать островки жухлой травы под ногами.

\- Что ты там рыщешь? – раздраженно окликнул господин Брандугамба.

По-прежнему не отвечая, странник вернулся к валуну, у которого я сидел на корточках, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо хозяина.

\- Боюсь, это посерьезнее, чем просто царапина, - наконец озвучил Аргон свои опасения. – Недостающего кончика ножа я не нашел. Удар был очень сильным, осколок мог уйти достаточно глубоко, поэтому я не почувствовал ничего под пальцами.

\- Можешь его вытащить? - сквозь зубы проговорил Маура.

\- У меня нет инструментов, - виновато покачал головой странник.

\- Тебе же они не нужны. Вытащи _тем_ способом.

После некоторых сомнений Аргон подчинился, подняв руку над его плечом. Он долго пытался сконцентрироваться, пока пальцы его не дернулись, и он словно принялся тянуть за невидимую нить.

Маура молча терпел, пока из раны вдруг не вырвалась струйка свежей крови, будто под напором изнутри, и он, зашипев, ухватился за руку, а Аргон мгновенно зажал рану куском ткани, и лишь убедившись, что кровотечение не усиливается, облегченно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

\- Прекрати эту хрень! – не выдержав, набросился на стоявшего Калимак. – Ты же ему еще хуже делаешь!

\- Он мне помочь пытается, - наполовину обернулся к нему мой хозяин. – Не мешай.

\- Нет, Маура, он прав, - сокрушенно произнес Аргон. – Я только что чуть не причинил тебе еще больший вред. У меня не хватает контроля, и я не лекарь. Эти обломки имеют особенность раздвигаться в стороны внутри тела, из-за этого их так трудно вытащить. Нам надо как можно скорее добраться до Карнин-гула, там тебе смогут помочь.

Он достал из сумки чистые полоски ткани и бутылек с пахучей жидкостью, которой щедро полил рану, приговаривая: – Я знаю, что щиплет, потерпи, – и быстро, с ловкостью перевязал плечо сидевшего.

\- А как же база? – спросил Маура, ощупывая повязку. – Эль-Орин говорил, что действовать нужно срочно.

\- Без тебя мы все равно не сможем ничего сейчас предпринять.

\- Повезло мне, что я оказался вам так нужен, - слегка усмехнулся мой хозяин. – Иначе пресловутый Эль-Ронт вряд ли стал бы со мной возиться.

\- Ошибаешься, стал бы, - сухо возразил Аргон. – Он помогает всем, кому может, включая бродячих попрошаек и пещерных дикарей.

\- А к которым из них я отношусь? – саркастически поинтересовался Маура.

\- Ты относишься к горделивым подозрительным зазнайкам, которые не могут поверить в то, что им на самом деле хотят помочь, - емко ответил странник.

Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Калимак разразился диким хохотом.

\- Наконец-то кто-то увидел тебя насквозь, Мау! – произнес он сквозь смех под недовольным взглядом друга.

\- Калимак, ты пойдешь со мной, - продолжал тем временем Аргон, сохраняя нейтральное выражение. – Нужно их похоронить, - кивнул он на трупы убитых разбойников.

\- С этими тварями возиться? – гневно воскликнул тот. – Закапывать их с почестями?! Еще чего!

Аргон достал из своей сумки лопату с причудливо выдвигающейся ручкой и протянул ему:

\- Будешь копать яму там, где я покажу. Я пока принесу их туда, - сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном.

\- А я? – вскочил я со своего места. – Я тоже помогу!

Но тут же я оглянулся на сидящего хозяина, поняв, что в этом случае он останется на стоянке один.

\- Оставайся с ним, - поддержал мои мысли Аргон. – Маура, даже и не вздумай ничего делать, - грозно сказал он, видя, что тот порывается встать. – Следи, чтобы он сидел тихо, - снова обернулся он ко мне, не обращая внимания на негодующее фырканье со стороны раненого.

Взвалив на плечи одно из грузных тел, он сделал жест Калимаку следовать за ним, и они удалились в чащу. Потом Аргон вернулся за вторым трупом, точно так же унося его. Еще через некоторое время, отдуваясь и утирая вспотевшее лицо, вернулся Калимак, держа испачканную в земле лопату.

\- Вот уж на это я точно не подряжался, - сердито произнес он, бросив орудие у костра. – Веселенькое у нас путешествие получается.

\- Я же тебя предупреждал, - слабо сказал Маура, все же позволивший мне накинуть на него одеяло, хотя лечь наотрез отказывался. – И Аргон предупреждал. Так что теперь не удивляйся.

\- Да я уж понял, - вздохнул его товарищ. – Что он там вытворяет?

Мы проследили за его взглядом, устремленным вдаль. В темноте леса несколько раз вспыхнули словно яркие синие искры, затем еще одна ослепительная бело-синяя вспышка побольше – и снова чернота.

\- Сжигает их, - предположил Маура.

\- Сжигает? Он же даже факел не взял! – изумился Калимак.

\- Ну, у него наверняка есть в запасе какой-то свой метод.

\- Да что за?.. Зачем я тогда яму копал?!

\- Может, чтобы кости схоронить, вряд ли они дотла сгорят.

\- И откуда ты_ это_ знаешь? Можно подумать, тебе не впервой от трупов избавляться!

Не ответив, Маура низко наклонил голову, тяжело дыша.

\- Ладно, извини, тебе и так сейчас не до того, - раскаялся Калимак, присаживаясь рядом с ним у потухшего костра.

\- Лошадь все-таки украли, – поведал нам вернувшийся наконец Аргон. – Я надеялся, что она сама сбежала от страха, но следы копыт и сапог ведут прямиком обратно в деревню. Теперь нам придется трудно. Дополнительную поклажу разделим на троих. Ты сможешь идти? – озабоченно спросил он у Маура.

\- Конечно, - кивнул тот. – Ноги-то у меня не перебиты. Да и поскольку я все еще здесь, то поклажу разделим на четверых.

\- Не геройствуй, тебе хватит, - отрезал Аргон. – Впереди такой путь, что и без поклажи мало не покажется.

Эта фраза испугала меня гораздо больше, чем моего хозяина, и я с тоской подумал о предстоящем изнурительном переходе через скалы, холмы и рытвины. Но выхода не было, и я попытался внутренне внушить себе выдержку и силу воли для дальнейшего пути. Если Маура, будучи раненым, будет преодолевать эти испытания, то мне просто стыдно жаловаться.

* * *

Аргон мелко порезал в подвешенный над костром котелок принесенные им корешки и несколько незнакомых мне желтых плодов, и по поляне разнесся аромат, от которого рот наполнялся слюной. Затем он добавил в кипящую воду какой-то приправы из небольшого мешочка, и зачерпнул чуть-чуть деревянной ложкой на пробу.

\- Уже лучше, - удовлетворенно произнес он. – Помешивайте пока, я пойду за хворостом.

Калимак с нетерпением набрал немного похлебки в свою ложку.

\- Хм, ничего так, - признал он. – Что у него за приправы такие? Надо бы еще добавить. – Он бесцеремонно полез в сумку странника.

\- Что вы делаете? – не выдержал я. – Это же не ваши вещи!

\- В походе все общее, - уверенно отрезал тот.

Выудив из сумки мешочек, он высыпал часть его содержимого себе на ладонь и дополнительно щедро заправил похлебку.

\- Ну вот, это я понимаю! – причмокнул он, снова пробуя. – Жадничает он, вот что я тебе скажу.

Вскоре варево было готово, а Аргон как раз вернулся с очередной охапкой хвороста про запас.

Мы налили полные миски, и я тут же поднес порцию Маура, прикорнувшему в сторонке у корней большого дерева.

\- Я не хочу, - отмахнулся он, еще плотнее завернувшись в одеяло.

\- Поешьте хоть немного, хозяин, - попытался уговорить я. – Очень вкусная похлебка получилась!

\- Дай еще поспать, а?

\- Потом остынет, - приблизился к нему Аргон. – А в следующий раз только ночью остановимся.

\- Я холодную съем, - упрямо пробормотал Маура, снова закрывая глаза и поправляя свой мешок под головой.

Мы знали, что ночами он почти не спал из-за боли, и нуждался в каждой минуте отдыха.

Со вздохом Аргон отошел обратно к своему месту, сделав и мне знак отстать от лежавшего. Я с сожалением поставил дымящуюся миску на пенек, надеясь, что хозяин в ближайшее время все же передумает.

Наконец мы принялись за еду, с наслаждением съев все до дна, а Калимак прикончил аж две порции.

\- Знатно ты готовишь, Ар, - похвалил он. – Хоть какая-то польза от того, что ты к нам присоединился.

\- Во-первых, - тот забрал у него пустую посуду, - это _вы_ присоединились ко_ мне_. А во-вторых, мое имя – Аргон.

Еще через несколько минут я вдруг почувствовал неприятную тяжесть и урчание в животе, которые все нарастали, переходя в непреодолимое желание сходить по нужде. Судя по вытянувшимся лицам окружающих, они разделяли это желание.

Мы опустились на кочки вокруг костра, согнувшись и держась за животы.

\- Вы еще что-нибудь добавляли в суп, пока меня не было? - процедил сквозь зубы Аргон.

\- Не-а, - исподлобья ответил Калимак. – Не добавляли.

\- Добавляли! – не выдержал я, сопя от напряжения.

\- Что? – потребовал объяснения странник. – Говорите. Быстро!

\- Да я просто еще чуток твоей приправы подсыпал! - сдался Калимак. – Для вкуса же!

Кое-как дотянувшись до своей сумки, Аргон вынул полупустой мешочек.

\- _Ве́рн-ги!_ – не было сомнения, что он чертыхнулся. – _Бирк сатфа́! _[6] Кто тебя просил?!

На лбу Калимака выступили капельки пота, и он нервно заерзал и запыхтел.

\- А что такого-то?! Ты же сам это добавлял!

\- Не это! Там несколько мешочков! Ты бы хоть спросил у меня!

\- Я же говорил... – с болью простонал я.

\- Заткнись! – прорычал Калимак.

\- Что тут происходит? – окончательно проснувшись, приподнялся Маура со своего места.

\- Убью... - едва смог выговорить Аргон, и полуползком, полубегом удалился в чащу.

\- Что? – Маура встревоженно перевел взгляд на Калимака.

Но тот с громким стоном тоже заковылял прочь, скрывшись в кустах.

С последней надеждой Маура повернулся ко мне за объяснением.

\- Они... похлебка... простите, хозяин... – красный, как рак, не в силах больше сдерживаться, я бросился к лесу.

\- Это что, в порядке вещей у вас, в чужих сумках рыться? – гневно бросил Аргон, когда мы приходили в себя, вернувшись на поляну и снова присев на камни.

\- А может это ты, старикан, каких-то корешков недозрелых набросал! – предположил Калимак. – Вот те, что из лесу принес. Откуда я знаю, что ты там намешал сослепу?

Аргон откинул последние сковывающие его приличия, и с неожиданной скоростью одним прыжком яростно налетел на обидчика, повалив того на землю. Калимак не растерялся, и скоро по поляне катались, сцепившись, два тела, сбивая все на своем пути и изо всех сил колошматя друг друга. Я с открытым ртом наблюдал это зрелище, а Маура крикнул хрипло со своего места:

\- Прекратите! – и громче,– да прекратите же!

Видя, что те двое полностью поглощены дракой, он поднялся, и, улучив момент, оттащил Калимака за шиворот.

\- Хватит!

Они наконец немного успокоились.

Аргон прижимал рукав к носу; Калимак трогал окровавленный рот, пытаясь определить, не выбиты ли зубы.

Случайно бросив взгляд на лицо Аргона, он шокированно пробормотал:

\- Это что, кровь у тебя?

\- Ты на редкость сообразительный, – язвительно заметил странник.

\- Но она же какая-то... темная... – пояснил Калимак причину своего недоумения, даже не отреагировав на издевку.

Действительно, кровь у чужака оказалась не насыщенно-красной, а цвета сильно переспелых вишен [7], что поразило и меня; хотя чего еще можно было ожидать при такой степени внешних различий?

\- А у тебя какая-то светлая, - не растерялся тот. – Интересно, правда?

\- Да ты вообще упырь какой-то... – брезгливо скривился стоящий напротив. – И где там Волшебный народ? Уверен, что ты к ним не имеешь никакого отношения.

\- Не передумал еще идти в Карнин-гул? – подтрунил Маура над другом. – Разочаруешься окончательно.

\- Да чего уж теперь передумывать? – печально вздохнул Калимак. – Всяко я от тебя не отойду, пока не убежусь, что ты в порядке.

Мой хозяин благодарно кивнул ему; затем вновь завернулся в одеяло и сел, прислонившись к стволу дерева и прикрывая глаза.

\- Почему у тебя вообще такая гадость в сумке была? – не выдержал Калимак, повернувшись к Аргону.

\- На случай пищевого отравления, - пояснил странник. – Спасибо тебе, что не добавил еще и рвотного.

\- Фу! Ну и наборчик, - Калимак почесал в голове. – Я думал, ты достаточно умен, чтобы по ошибке не травануться чем-то.

\- Я бываю в дальних странах, где много незнакомых плодов и растений. Поэтому лучше иметь это на всякий случай.

\- А я бы сказал, что тебя уже не раз прикончить пытались, в том числе и отравить, - крайне проницательно предположил Калимак. – Сдается мне, что у тебя очень много врагов, Аргон.

\- Ты прав, - со вздохом признал странник. – И у них есть на то причины. – Враги появляются у всех, кто пытается что-то в этом мире изменить.

\- Зачем тогда пытаться что-то менять? Пусть бы каждый жил себе да жил, никого не трогая. И проблем бы себе тогда не наживал.

Я невольно поддакнул.

\- Ваша наивность прекрасна, - усмехнулся Аргон. – Жаль, что такой подход к жизни разделяют немногие. А отсутствие агрессии и жестокости встречаются еще реже. Поэтому мы так хотели... – он осекся, поняв, что слишком разоткровенничался.

\- Чего вы хотели? – подозрительно взглянул на него Калимак.

\- Мы хотели научиться жить без войны, - закончил тот. – Хотя, судя по недавнему происшествию, вижу, что агрессия – часть и вашей натуры.

\- Это ты на что намекаешь? – снова сжал кулаки его собеседник.

\- Я имел в виду ночную атаку разбойников, не более того, - осадил его Аргон.

Подумав про раненого товарища, Калимак чуть наклонился к Аргону и озабоченно спросил, понизив голос:

\- А что если ему этих твоих порошков дать? Раз они яд выгоняют из тела...

\- Не поможет, - покачал головой Аргон. – Отравление не от пищи. Яд попал прямиком в кровь.

\- А тебе бы все издеваться надо мной, Каль, - подал голос Маура со своего места, косясь в нашу сторону.

\- Так ты не спишь? – обернулся к нему Аргон.

\- Не сплю. Давайте-ка пойдем. Если вы все уже оправились.

Мы тщательно собрали разлетевшуюся по поляне посуду и раскиданные одеяла, и снова двинулись в путь.

* * *

Дни тянулись мучительно долго, хотя по моим подсчетам их прошло не более пяти с тех пор, как мы вышли из Биреля. Из-за возникшей срочности Аргон почти не давал нам передохнуть в течение дня, и решал остановиться на привал только тогда, когда идущий впереди него Маура начинал часто спотыкаться, и лицо его серело от усталости.

\- Я знаю, что вам всем тяжело, но чем раньше мы дойдем, тем лучше, - объяснил вечером странник, когда мы сидели вокруг костра, изможденно опустив головы.

Он подал моему хозяину приготовленный горячий отвар из собранных им в лесу трав, очевидно, обладающих некими целебными свойствами.

Маура взял наполненную кружку, но она тут же выскользнула из его рук и упала в костер. Залитые угли зашипели.

\- Обжегся? – обеспокоенно спросил Аргон.

\- Нет, - резко ответил мой хозяин. – Уронил просто.

Странник наконец понял, в чем дело.

\- Рука немеет?

\- Ну да, - нехотя пробормотал мой хозяин. – Пальцы почти не слушаются. Вчера еще нормально было.

\- Яд постепенно обездвиживает конечности, - удрученно кивнул Аргон. – Но мы успеем добраться до Карнин-гула до того, как это произойдет, - заверил он, видя наши с Калимаком встревоженные лица.

Он неуловимым движением приложил ладонь ко лбу сидящего рядом, не давая ему увернуться.

\- Отстань! – гневно дернулся хозяин, сбрасывая его руку.

\- У тебя сильный жар, - произнес странник, не обращая внимания на его реакцию.

\- Я всегда такой горячий, - возразил Маура.

\- Ага, на нем можно перепелиные яйца жарить, - с невеселой усмешкой подтвердил Калимак.

Аргон, в свою очередь, молча сомкнул длинные пальцы вокруг его руки.

\- Черт! – воскликнул Калимак от неожиданности. – Да что ж ты делаешь?!

\- Показываю тебе разницу, - невозмутимо ответил чужак, затем снова повернулся к моему хозяину. – Маура, я все учел. Моя ладонь должна была показаться тебе горячей, а не прохладной.

Из оставшихся трав он заварил новую порцию напитка, на этот раз протягивая мне медную кружку, обернутую в жесткое льняное полотенце, и я с радостью поднес ее хозяину, наконец оказавшись хоть в чем-то ему полезным.

\- Я удержу, - решительно взял он у меня кружку, несмотря на мой протест. – Правой рукой я еще могу пользоваться.

Когда Маура неровной поступью отошел к кустам, снова отказавшись от моей помощи, Калимак наклонился к Аргону, озабоченно спрашивая вполголоса:

\- Как долго он еще сможет идти? 

\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Аргон. – Я первый раз вижу, чтобы с таким ранением вообще держались на ногах, тем более столько дней подряд. Ясно, что он только ради вас крепится. Нам нужно поторопиться. Как только начнет светать, двинемся дальше.

Мое горло сдавило подступившими слезами, и я кусал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не выдать свои горечь и тревогу от услышанного.

Среди ночи я, не выдержав, наклонился к лежащему на расстеленной шерстяной накидке хозяину, и предельно осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его прерывистый сон, дотронулся ладонью до его лба. Ощущение было сродни прикосновению к раскаленному плоскому камню в очаге, на котором жарили лепешки. Я не понимал, как живой человек может выдержать такой жар. И меня вновь охватил страх, что он вскоре совсем не сможет двигаться. Наверное, эти мысли крутились и у него самого в голове. Но с нами он своими страхами не делился.

В предыдущие три ночи на страже оставался Аргон, давая нам всем отдохнуть; поэтому на этот раз мы дежурили попеременно с Калимаком. Маура по-прежнему пытался настоять на справедливом распределении дежурства между всеми, и Аргон для вида соглашался, но все равно почти наверняка бодрствовал и был начеку, ни разу не оставив моего хозяина сторожить в одиночестве.

После атаки разбойников мы, наученные горьким опытом, разводили костер только там, где скалы и холмы надежно скрывали огонь от посторонних глаз. К счастью, местность позволяла легко находить подобные уголки, иначе мы бы совсем окоченели в эти холодные осенние ночи.

Где-то после полуночи меня на посту сменил господин Брандугамба, но я долго еще не мог уснуть и ворочался на тонкой накидке, не защищавшей от острой гальки под ней. В свете догорающего костра я видел, как прислонившийся спиной к скале Калимак заботливо держит голову друга у себя на коленях, подложив свою накидку, и круговыми движениями поглаживает его плечо, пытаясь унять боль.

* * *

Шел шестой день пути, и мы устало опустились на землю, кто где, сбрасывая с плеч тяжелые мешки так, что они с шумом плюхались на сухие ветки, сплошь покрывавшие поляну. Ветки жалобно потрескивали, словно сетовали на жестокое обращение.

Аргон сгреб в кучу несколько длинных жердей, чиркнув над ними неким крошечным плоским прутиком, выбросившим искры мгновенно и без усилий с его стороны. Если бы не он, мы бы ни за что не развели костер так быстро в этих диких местах, под пронизывающим ветром, выбившись из сил так, что даже уже не удивлялись происходящему. Если бы не он, мы бы вообще не оказались в такой ситуации, шепнуло что-то во мне.

Мы вытащили черствый хлеб, завернутый в плотную ткань, спасавшую его от сырости и плесени. За хлебом последовали сушеные ягоды и вяленое мясо, остатки купленного в Биреле. Наш предводитель подсел к Маура, уговаривая его съесть что-нибудь. Хозяин согласился только на ломоть хлеба. Поели у дрожащего на ветру костерка, и наступила тягостная напряженная тишина. Эта тишина цепко сдавливала горло, душила, камнем наваливалась на грудь.

Почему, почему, почему никто ничего не говорит? – стучало у меня в мозгу. Как тоскливо и тревожно, и этот воющий в деревьях ветер, единственный, осмеливающийся нарушить гулкую безмолвность... Вот бы я обладал такой смелостью! Я бы закричал во всю полноту легких, только чтобы не слышать тишины, я бы... я бы запел, хотя у меня совершенно не было ни голоса, ни слуха, я бы...

\- Великое небо, да чего замолкли все, словно вымерли?! – не выдержал и Калимак.

Маура, который сидел с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к дереву, вздрогнул и закашлялся от резкого движения.

Калимак поежился, словно осознав произнесенные только что слова.

\- Слушайте, ну может, споет кто, для поднятия настроения? У меня самого уже сил нет.

Тут он перевел взгляд на меня, приказывая:

\- Ну-ка, толстяк, спой нам что-нибудь позадорнее!

Я открыл рот от изумления, не веря своим ушам. Он что, мысли мои услышал? Так я же не по-настоящему петь хотел, это было преувеличение... А теперь, как назло...

\- Ну, чего замер, как овца-недотрога? Пой давай. Веселее всем будет.

Хоть я тоже устал до невозможности, и публики всегда стеснялся, но открыто воспротивиться приказу не смел. Я оглянулся на хозяина с надеждой, ожидая, что он встанет на мою сторону и отменит это пожелание. Он же меня знает, и не даст мне позориться...

Но Маура не вмешался.

Пришлось запеть, покачиваясь от усталости, хриплым незвучным голосом. Однако сидящих это действительно развеселило, хотя бы потому, что я сильно фальшивил, напевая одну из известных в нашей деревне песенок, которая первой пришла мне в голову после слов Калимака:

_Раз и два, по мосту через речку,_

_Раз и два, поскакала овечка,_

_Три-четыре, и кубарем в воду –_

_Скользкий мост в плохую погоду..._

_Раз и два, и радуга выйдет,_

_Раз и два, ее не обидит,_

_Три-четыре, скачет овечка,_

_Солнце светит ярко над речкой..._

На глаза наворачивались слезы, но я покорно продолжал петь, и щеки мои горели от стыда, как только я бросал взгляд на Калимака, покатывающегося со смеху. Я повернул голову и стал смотреть на хозяина, на его едва заметную улыбку и постепенно разгладившиеся две вертикальных морщинки над переносицей, которые раньше возникали иногда, когда он хмурился. В последние дни они не покидали своего места поперек сведенных от боли бровей. И чтобы они исчезли, я готов был петь до посинения.

* * *

На седьмой день впереди наконец заискрилась тонкой серебристой змейкой долгожданная река, о которой говорил Аргон – теперь только она отделяла нас от Карнин-гула, а значит, от помощи и отдыха. Дойдя до берега, мы в изнеможении сняли ношу с плеч и с тревогой поглядели на реку. Вблизи она оказалась гораздо шире, чем мы думали.

\- А мост-то где? – осведомился Калимак. – Или как перебираться будем?

\- Надо передать, чтобы прислали проводника, - не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Аргон.

\- То есть как это «передать»? – не понял Калимак. Он приподнялся на цыпочки, из-под сложенной козырьком ладони пытаясь разглядеть горизонт. – Мы что, отсюда докричимся до них?

Аргон вздохнул.

\- Не мешай мне. Помолчи немного.

Тот пожал плечами, отходя в сторону. Странник опустился на землю, подобрав под себя ноги и закрыв глаза, и замер в такой позе. Я удивленно следил за ним.

\- Нет, – отчаялся он через некоторое время, удрученно покачав головой. – Не могу до него дозваться.

\- До кого? – тут уж я не выдержал.

\- До Эль-Ронта. Он не слышит. _Кор! _[8] – гневно пробормотал он сам себе. – Раньше у меня получалось...

\- Где переправа? – приблизился тем временем Маура, еле волоча ноги.

\- Нету ее, – я быстро помог ему присесть на валун. – Аргон сказал, что должны прислать какого-то проводника... Но он вообще непонятно себя ведет, - поделился я. – Молчал-молчал, а потом вдруг встает и объявляет, что его не слышат. Так как же могут услышать, если он ничего и не говорил совсем? 

Мой хозяин едва заметно кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Подумав, что он хочет передохнуть, я оставил его в покое.

\- Придется мне сходить вдоль берега к плотине, там должен кто-то дежурить, – подытожил Аргон. – Вы подождете здесь. Ни в коем случае не входите в воду. До полудня вернусь.

\- Эй, а просто переплыть на ту сторону тебе слабо́? – предложил Калимак.

\- В воде смертельные ловушки, это охрана от нарушителей, - наконец объяснил странник. – Их нужно сначала обезвредить.

\- Да какие ловушки, здесь неглубоко даже! – фыркнул Калимак.

\- Не забудь попрощаться с друзьями, - вслед ему сказал Аргон. – Они наверняка будут о тебе горевать.

Идущий все же замер у самой кромки в нерешительности.

\- О! Да! – воскликнул вдруг Аргон, притрагиваясь к своим вискам и усиливая мои подозрения насчет ясности его рассудка. – Получилось! Эль-Ронт услышал. Он послал подмогу, они скоро будут здесь. Но... как же так?.. – снова усомнился он, нахмурившись, словно не мог чего-то понять.

На том берегу вскоре показались четыре длинные фигуры.

Один из чужаков издали поднял ладонь, жестом указывая нам подождать. Он опустил в реку некий прибор, напоминающий палку с плоской тарелкой на конце. К моему огромному изумлению, прямо со дна реки начал подниматься узкий серый металлический мост с невысокими бортиками. Остатки воды быстро вытекли сквозь специальные отверстия.

Глаза у Калимака округлялись все сильнее; но уставился он не на чудом возникший мост, а на стоящих по ту сторону. И если вид самого Аргона казался ему угрожающим и странным, то к настоящим чужакам это его все равно не подготовило.

\- Ну и твари, небо великое! - огорошенно пробормотал он, стараясь не показать, как напуган. – Ну и твари... Черт, да я ни в жисть не поверю!

\- Идемте, - кивнул нам Аргон.

Мы быстро взяли всю поклажу, захватив и вещи Маура, до того, как он успел воспротивиться, и двинулись через реку.

Аргон и Маура шли чуть позади, и я прислушался к их разговору.

\- ...Так ты, оказывается, владеешь _мерма́т_?

\- Я не знаю, что это такое.

\- Но это же ты позвал Эль-Ронта. У меня ничего не вышло, я прекратил попытки.

\- Значит, вышло, - тяжело дыша, отвечал мой хозяин.

\- Нет, иначе я бы сразу получил ответ, - настаивал тот. – Ладно, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить.

\- Да не делал я ничего, это получилось само со...

Мой хозяин не докончил фразу, и я в тревоге обернулся.

Он пошатнулся и обессиленно сполз вдоль бортика.

До того, как я успел броситься к нему, Аргон подхватил его на руки, сделав нам с Калимаком знак двигаться дальше.

Опустив Маура на землю на противоположном берегу, он вынул из своего мешка свернутое одеяло и накрыл им лежащего.

\- Зачем вы его еще допрашивали?! – гневно воскликнул я. – Он же и так еле стоял!

\- Я пытался подольше удержать его в сознании, - просто объяснил Аргон, подняв на меня взгляд.

Он прижал два пальца к шее моего хозяина, что-то проверяя.

\- _Куэль ти́га? _[9] – спросил один из пришедших, по-видимому, самый старший.

\- _Ли вéдат_, - ответил Аргон. – _Мар тери́г. _[10]

Старший молча кивнул, отойдя чуть в сторону. Не успели мы как следует перевести дух после переправы, как появился еще один чужак с носилками.

\- _Те и́скарт ан-тар? _[11] – спросили у Аргона.

\- _Дóе. Та ли _[12], - указал он головой на Маура.

Они не стали больше ничего уточнять.

\- _Танк-у́! _[13] – прозвучала команда, и они одновременно взялись за носилки каждый со своего края.

Пыхтя, я снова взвалил на себя три набитых мешка. Калимак машинально взял свою долю поклажи, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с диковинного народа.

Новоприбывший чужак был пониже остальных, и выглядел совсем молодым, почти подростком. Он взглянул на моего бесчувственного хозяина сквозь щели светлых глаз, и мне почудилось, что я вижу в них тень сострадания.

На ходу я осторожно дотронулся до лица Маура, смахивая прилипшие травинки с твердой скулы. Его кожа сперва показалась мне почти холодной от воды и пронизывающего ветра, но вскоре я вновь ощутил, как изнутри волнами идет жар.

Наконец впереди возникли длинные постройки, тянущиеся между холмов стройными рядами. Мы, нагруженные и уставшие от долгого пути, едва поспевали за чужаками.

\- _Эль-Ригáт, сéар ан-лей _[14], – приказал предводитель, обернувшись и увидев, как мы отстали. И они с удивительной быстротой двинулись дальше с носилками, оставив своего юного товарища показывать нам дорогу.

\- Куда они его забирают? – рванулся я следом, испугавшись.

\- _На куль-é, ли хо́ра вун _[15], – негромко произнес чужой, удерживая меня за плечо, и, хотя я не понял слов, его тон немного успокоил меня.

_____________________________________

[1] Данное прозвище закрепилось за Аргоном естественным образом, и истоки его неизвестны; но окружающие часто (особенно за глаза) использовали именно это слово, звучавшее на общем наречии как «Та́уга».

[2] Звездный народ.

[3] Рассветная тень и предзакатный луч, темный лик луны и солнце меж туч...

[4] Город.

[5] Земной народ.

[6] _Примерн._ Черт побери! Пустоголовый дурак!

[7] У чужаков артериальная кровь была схожа по цвету с человеческой венозной; венозная же кровь была почти черной.

[8] Проклятье!

[9] Что случилось?

[10] Он ранен. Отравленный нож.

[11] Ты позвал правителя?

[12] Нет. Это он.

[13] Поднимайте!

[14] Эль-Ригат, проводи их.

[15] Будь спокоен, он в безопасности.


	9. Каникулы в Карнин-гуле

Как только мы вошли в помещение, Аргон направился к встречавшей нас небольшой группе чужаков, с объяснением передал одному из них обмотанный в белую ткань ядовитый нож, и тот быстрыми шагами удалился по коридору.

Другой чужак, в свою очередь, сообщил что-то страннику, и Аргон несколько раз кивнул, возвращаясь затем к нам.

\- Мне нужно срочно уходить, на границе произошла атака, - коротко проинформировал он. – Вам сейчас дадут комнату, отдохните, пока помогают Маура. Не волнуйтесь, они говорят, что мы успели вовремя. Я вернусь, как только смогу. – И он почти бегом удалился вслед за своим товарищем.

Нас с Калимаком действительно не бросили стоять посреди коридора, а тут же отвели в большую светлую комнату. Однако отдыхать я не собирался. В тревоге за хозяина я выскользнул за порог, как только чужаки отошли в сторону, переговариваясь между собой.

Мне не пришлось долго искать нужную дверь – почти сразу, пройдя вглубь по коридору, я услышал за одной из них звуки борьбы.

Неожиданно пришедший в сознание хозяин яростно отбивался от чужаков в длинных голубоватых одеяниях и светлых масках, закрывающих нижнюю часть лица. Им явно ничего не стоило втроем его скрутить, но они, судя по всему, пытались все же как-то утихомирить его, не прибегая к еще большему насилию.

\- Отпустите его! – гневно воскликнул я, врываясь в незапертую комнату. – Что вы делаете?!

От полок у стены отошел еще один чужак, которого я сперва не заметил.

\- Мы пытаемся ему помочь, - спокойно ответил он на нашем языке, приспуская свою маску на подбородок. – Ты можешь поговорить с ним?

Я склонился к мечущемуся в бреду Маура, пока его удерживали в массивном деревянном кресле, выдвинутом на середину комнаты так, чтобы на него падал свет из окна.

\- Они хотят вам помочь, хозяин... Пожалуйста, успокойтесь... Вам никто не причинит вреда... – уговаривал я, хотя сам был далеко в этом не уверен.

Сидящий было притих, но, вновь увидев над собой незнакомые лица, резко вскочил и с небывалой прытью отпрыгнул к двери, так, что четвертый чужак едва успел перехватить его.

\- Как его зовут? – спросил он у меня.

\- Господин Маура Лабинги, - сразу ответил я.

Тот немного помедлил, очевидно, пытаясь определить, какое из этих обращений является именем, затем тихо и раздельно произнес, крепко удерживая моего хозяина за предплечья:

\- Маура, тебе нужно здесь остаться. Я должен удалить осколок. После этого тебе станет лучше.

\- Нет... Не трогайте меня! Отпустите... – простонал Маура, безуспешно вырываясь.

\- Ты... боишься? – вдруг полуутвердительно спросил чужак, чуть склонив голову набок; лицо его, казалось, выражало сочувствие.

Он ослабил хватку, и Маура опять пошатнулся.

Пользуясь моментом, чужой подхватил его на руки. Он отдал короткий приказ своим подчиненным, и в считанные секунды мой хозяин оказался крепко примотанным к креслу широкими плотными лентами. 

Окунув руки в стоявшую на столике чашу, от которой исходил резкий, щиплющий ноздри запах, чужак натянул на свою левую руку плотно облегающий каждый палец в отдельности черный чехол из гибкого материала, взяв затем с маленького столика длинное тонкое блестящее лезвие без ручки; правая же его кисть оставалась оголенной. У его помощников черными обтягивающими чехлами были покрыты обе руки.

\- Вы будете его резать?! – в ужасе прошептал я, стоя у дверей. Я неожиданно понял, что этот главный лекарь, наверное, и есть Эль-Ронт, по совместительству правитель всего Карнин-гула.

\- Это необходимо, чтобы он поправился, - сказал он. – Выйди, подожди снаружи.

Его помощник безо всяких усилий разорвал верх туники Маура, обнажил раненное плечо и быстро протер поверхность кожи взятой из плоской коробочки влажной белой тканью.

Другой чужак неуловимыми движениями, пока сидящий снова не начал вырываться, протер кисть его руки и прижал ее к подлокотнику кресла, быстро вводя в тыльную сторону ладони крошечную иглу, присоединенную к тонкой трубочке, выходящей из полупрозрачного сосуда, подвешенного на металлическом столбике.

Я застыл у стены, в отчаянии зажимая рот ладонями и не смея помешать им.

Стоящий позади кресла правитель приставил пальцы правой руки к виску моего хозяина, затем еще раз окунул руки в чашу, обмыл длинное тонкое лезвие и застыл в ожидании.

У меня уже начала кружиться голова от чересчур сильного запаха жидкости, разнесшегося по комнате, но я не мог уйти.

\- Маура? – тихо окликнул лекарь.

\- Что?

Эль-Ронт с досадой опустил лезвие.

\- _Дсéли прим-на? _[1] – спросил один из помощников.

Тот сделал запрещающий жест:

\- _Áмнит. Тии́н-а сур _[2]. 

Помощник вытянул из небольшого ящика, стоящего на полу, черную полукруглую открытую емкость размером с ладонь, крепившуюся к ящику трубкой, и плотно приставил ее к носу и рту моего хозяина, нажав что-то на стенке ящика.

Я едва сдержал испуганный вскрик, подумав, что хозяин вот-вот задохнется; но шли минуты, а он все не терял сознания, и веки его по-прежнему были приоткрыты.

Сидевший на корточках у кресла чужак поднял глаза на правителя и отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Режьте так, - чуть слышно проговорил Маура, уже не сопротивляясь. Его склоненное на грудь лицо было закрыто свисающими мокрыми прядями волос, и я не видел его выражения.

\- Будет сильная боль, - предупредил лекарь.

\- Начинайте... – настойчиво повторил мой хозяин.

Один из чужаков быстро вложил между его зубов тонкую темную пластинку.

Эль-Ронт одним легким и точным движением рассек уже затянувшуюся рану, а помощник аккуратно промокнул белым квадратиком выступившую кровь. Лекарь приблизил пальцы правой руки, не касаясь, и с сосредоточенным и напряженным выражением удерживал их над плечом сидящего, пока они мелко не задрожали, осторожно притягивая осколок изнутри.

Маура не смог подавить громкого стона, зажмурившись и вонзив зубы в пластинку. Тут уж я не выдержал, и, вмиг оказавшись рядом, неосмотрительно взял его ладонь, желая поддержать. В полубеспамятстве он с неистовой силой сжал мои пальцы. Я тут же закричал от резкой боли, падая на колени, Эль-Ронт вздрогнул, отвлекшись, а его помощник кинулся высвобождать мою руку. 

После этого меня решительно выставили за дверь, и наглухо заперли ее.

Прислонившись к стене, я считал выпуклые деревянные полоски на высокой балке напротив, чтобы немного отвлечься от стреляющей боли в правой руке. Поскольку я по-прежнему умел как следует считать только до десяти, а полосок было неизмеримо больше, то занятие это было заранее обречено на провал. Хотелось есть и пить, ведь я ничего не ел с прошлого вечера, на глаза то и дело наворачивались слезы усталости, но я не смел отлучиться от двери.

Когда, казалось, хуже быть не могло, дверь комнаты вдруг отворилась, и оттуда быстрыми шагами вышел помощник, неся в руках плоскую чашу с красноватой водой. С края чаши свисала насквозь пропитанная кровью белая ткань. От этого зрелища я медленно сполз вниз по стене на гладкий пол.

Мимо меня пронесли носилки, и я снова вскочил, порываясь бежать за ними.

\- Стой, - услышал я негромкий спокойный голос за своей спиной.

Уже без всех странных предметов врачебного одеяния, Эль-Ронт устало приблизился ко мне, чуть наклоняясь.

\- Покажи руку.

\- Это ничего, господин... – начал было я, но тут же осекся под его пристальным взглядом.

Краснея, я протянул распухшую кисть.

Он крепко взялся одной рукой за мое запястье, другой – за пальцы, сосредоточенно наклонив голову. И я с удивлением ощутил, как на время уходит, улетучивается боль.

\- Небольшая трещина с внешнего края, перелома нет, - сказал он успокаивающе. – Идем со мной, надо перевязать.

Пока он туго бинтовал мою ладонь и запястье, я исподтишка изучал крупные черты вытянутого угловатого лица, словно высеченного в камне. Волосы, в противовес Эль-Орину, у него были абсолютно черными, морщин было меньше, из чего я заключил, что он существенно моложе. Глаза же были глубокого серого оттенка, напоминающего дождевые тучи; темнее, чем у первого правителя, зато взгляд их оказался гораздо менее жестоким и жгучим.

\- Мой вид пугает тебя? – неожиданно спросил он, посмотрев на меня в упор.

\- Да, - машинально ответил я, и в ужасе прикусил язык.

\- Разумеется, да, - без тени гнева и осуждения кивнул он, закрепив повязку своими длинными горячими пальцами. – Ваш вид тоже поначалу казался нам очень странным. Как тебя зовут?

\- Баназир Гальбасси, - представился я, от смущения низко поклонившись ему.

\- Рад встрече, Баназир, - он, в свою очередь, поклонился мне.

\- О, вам не нужно так делать, почтенный! – еще больше смешался я.

\- Эль-Ронт, - поправил меня он.

\- Так у вас же есть титул? – спросил я изумленно.

\- _Тар_. Но это должность, а не титул.

\- Хорошо, господин _тар_.

\- Как тебе угодно, - вздохнул он, поднимаясь и ведя меня к двери. – Я провожу тебя в гостевую комнату. Надеюсь, твой друг сейчас там, а не заблудился в здании.

\- Друг? – удивленно переспросил я.

\- Тот, который похож на тебя, только повыше ростом. Я не знаю его имени.

\- А-аа, господин Калимак?

\- И он тоже господин? – покачал он головой. – Значит, и в северо-западных поселениях такие же сословия... – сказал он потише, будто отмечая для себя. – Это интересно... А к Маура ты обращался «хозяин»?

\- Это потому, что он именно мой владелец, а не господин Калимак, - попытался объяснить я.

\- Теперь я понял разницу, - удовлетворился ответом Эль-Ронт.

При мысли о хозяине во мне снова все всколыхнулось.

\- Куда они его забрали?! Пустите меня к нему!

\- Завтра, - решительно сказал Эль-Ронт. – Не волнуйся, опасность позади, но ему нужен долгий сон и отдых без посетителей.

\- А если ему что-то понадобится? – воскликнул я.

\- Ему дадут все, что нужно, - заверил правитель, доведя меня до порога нашей комнаты. – Отдохни. Вам скоро принесут еду.

* * *

\- Как он?! – встретил меня у порога Калимак. – Я за тобой хотел пойти его искать, а эти черти меня заметили и обратно затолкнули! Тебе удалось что-нибудь узнать?

\- Они... они его резали прямо по живому... – Я все не мог прийти в себя от увиденного. – Было очень много крови...

\- Вот же ж, - передернулся он. – Пойдем к нему. Показывай дорогу.

\- Не пускают, я уже пробовал, - в отчаянии ответил я. – Господин Эль-Ронт сказал, что опасности больше нет, но что ему до завтра нужно отдыхать.

\- Ясно. Ну и денек сегодня, - вздохнул Калимак.

Подергав дверь, а затем толкнув ее ногой, он убедился, что нас уже успели запереть – очевидно, виной тому был мой необдуманный поступок, помешавший операции.

\- Да что ж такое! Темница это, что ли?

Он неистово затарабанил в дверь, и через некоторое время створки открылись. Перед нами спокойно стоял охранник.

\- Вы нас тут замуровали, как карасей в бочке! Так вы гостей принимаете? Пропусти, мне выйти нужно!

Чужак не сдвинулся с места, застыв на пороге.

\- Мне отлить нужно! – без стеснения воскликнул Калимак, и я внутренне обрадовался, так как давно уже разделял его желание. – Елки зеленые, ну как ему объяснить?

К нашему удивлению, охранник мгновенно нас понял, хоть и не говорил на нашем языке. Он провел нас в небольшую внутреннюю комнатку, где нажал круглую кнопку на стене, сделанную из какого-то упругого материала. Из ниши вдруг выдвинулось и выехало на пол нечто, похожее на высокий пенек с большим отверстием сверху, и, одновременно с ним, повыше и сбоку в стене возникло подобие широкой чаши для умывания.

Мы испуганно попятились, ахнув от неожиданности.

\- Это что... прямо сюда? – благоговейно спросил Калимак, пальцем тыча в отверстие «пенька».

Охранник молча и невозмутимо кивнул, затем вытянул квадратик из светлой ткани, стопка которых лежала в коробочке на бортике чаши, и, помахав перед нами, бросил его в круглое отверстие, показывая, что так делать можно. Жестами он указал нам, что по окончании дел нужно снова нажать на кнопку и задвинуть все эти диковинные приспособления обратно в стену. Посчитав такое объяснение достаточным, чужак удалился.

Постепенно привыкая к невиданным удобствам, я впервые в жизни воспользовался вместо листьев лопуха, сухого мха и пучков травы потрясающе мягким, чуть влажным белым квадратиком, испытав истинное блаженство, и это немного примирило меня с новыми условиями.

Калимак после продолжительной паузы вышел из комнатки мокрый с головы до ног.

\- У них там вода прямо с потолка брызжет! - недоуменно проговорил он. С его волос и рукавов стекали на пол тонкие струйки.

Я зашел, глядя вверх.

\- Где же, господин? Все сухо...

\- А ты вон там, под дырочками встань! - указал он.

Подойдя, я встал на то место, снова задрав голову и посмотрев на несколько небольших темных отверстий в потолке. Тут из них на меня хлынул мощный поток, по счастью, теплый, но мгновенно окативший меня целиком.

Калимак захохотал, глядя на меня, оторопело мокнущего под струями.

\- Ну вот! Что я тебе говорил! Не думал, что они так пошутить горазды!

Я наконец догадался отодвинуться в сторону, и водопад тотчас прекратился.

Мы вышли, когда в гостевую комнату как раз зашел другой чужак, принесший еду.

Он задержался на месте, окидывая нас долгим взглядом.

\- Почему у вас принято... мыться... в одежде? – задал он вопрос, тщательно подбирая слова. Не дождавшись реакции, он добавил: – Для одежды есть отдельные _нинта́н_ [3], это удобнее. Снимите, я затем вам ее принесу.

Должно быть, мы были уже не первые из гостей этой общины, которые не разобрались с их бытовыми приспособлениями. Для него естественней было думать, что мы предпочитали стирать наши вещи прямо на себе, чем предположить, что мы не знали, что такое душ.

* * *

Мы улеглись в чистые постели сразу после захода солнца, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время ожидания; от усталости я даже не заметил, как быстро провалился в дрему, несмотря на тревожные мысли.

Проснувшись рано утром, мы обнаружили на небольшом столике посреди комнаты накрытый легкой тканью поднос. На нем лежало с полдюжины тонких ломтиков хлеба, смазанных полупрозрачным коричневым слоем чего-то, по вкусу оказавшегося похожим на смесь орехов с медом и почему-то островатыми пряностями, пощипывающими язык; что, впрочем, только еще больше возбуждало аппетит. Также на столе стоял кувшин с кисловатым желтым питьем, уже абсолютно незнакомым на вкус, но приятно освежающим. Калимак, не церемонясь, быстро умял практически весь завтрак, оставив мне один-единственный ломтик и примерно полстакана напитка, плескавшегося на дне кувшина.

Голод мой, разумеется, не был утолен, и я с тоской думал о том, как долго теперь придется ждать обеда, и не факт еще, что мне от него останется больше. Порции, приносимые чужаками, явно были рассчитаны лишь на их крайне умеренные потребности. Не похоже было, что они скупились на еду; просто, наверное, не сомневались, что таким количеством пищи вполне можно наесться досыта.

Калимак отправился искать кухню, обещая вскоре принести угощение для Маура, а я пошел прямиком в направлении той комнаты, куда уже вошел Эль-Ронт.

\- С меня просто ручьем льет, - как раз обращался Маура к правителю.

\- Так и должно быть, это действие лекарства, - правитель протянул полотенце, которым лежащий вытер влажное от пота лицо. – Нужно полностью вывести остатки яда. Завтра уже можно будет искупаться целиком. Тебе пока помогут освежиться.

\- Нет, я потерплю, – решительно отказался хозяин.

Радости моей не было предела, когда я увидел, что он в сознании и разговаривает, но еще до того, как я успел спросить о его самочувствии, он повернулся ко мне с виноватой улыбкой:

\- Как твоя рука, Бан?

\- Моя? Моя ничего... – пролепетал я, поспешив спрятать руку за спину.

\- Дай мне посмотреть.

Я неохотно подчинился, приближаясь к кровати. Он взял мою обмотанную кисть и пощупал ее, и я, не сдержавшись, втянул ртом воздух.

\- Прости, - сказал он с горечью, отпуская мои пальцы. – Я не хотел.

\- Что вы, хозяин... – я почувствовал, как краснею. – Я же сам виноват...

\- Я сломал Бану руку? – спросил он у правителя.

\- Нет, не беспокойся, - заверил его Эль-Ронт. – К счастью, никаких серьезных повреждений. Боль пройдет через несколько дней. – Он отошел к шкафчику в другом конце комнаты.

\- Как тебе спалось? – поинтересовался у меня Маура, немного успокоившись.

\- Хорошо, хозяин. Здесь такие удобные кровати!

\- Ага, очень удобные, - кивнул он с улыбкой.

\- И все же тебе снились плохие сны? – вдруг спросил Эль-Ронт, снова повернувшись к нам.

\- Нет... Ничего не снилось, - слегка пожал плечами лежащий.

\- Дежурный говорит, что ты кричал среди ночи, - спокойно отметил чужак.

\- Так он дежурный или доносчик? – нахмурившись, уточнил мой хозяин. – А своих снов я вообще никогда не помню.

\- А зря. В них может содержаться важная информация.

\- Мне и наяву хватает информации.

Эль-Ронт предпочел не спорить.

В дверях показался один из помощников, неся небольшой сосуд с прозрачной жидкостью. Он вставил сосуд в выемку на высоком металлическом столбике. Я наконец заметил, что это причудливое устройство, по-прежнему присоединенное трубочкой к руке хозяина, уже перекочевало в спальню.

\- Я сам все сделаю, Эль-Виа́л, - коротко кивнул лекарь, и помощник, оставив лоток с нужными предметами, послушно удалился.

Эль-Ронт зашел ненадолго в смежную комнатку, из которой донесся едва слышный шум воды, льющейся из маленького выступа в стене в чашу для мытья рук. Затем правитель вышел, и привычными манипуляциями, зажимая что-то на устройстве, быстро вынимая второй конец трубки с иглой и прокалывая дно емкости, заменил почти опустевший сосуд с жидкостью на новый, убедившись, что бесцветные капли снова стекают по трубочке с равным промежутком.

В полном изумлении я наблюдал за его действиями, даже не заметив, как мой хозяин тем временем отвернул лицо, и дыхание его резко участилось.

Увидев это, правитель, едва успевший закончить, тотчас присел к нему на кровать и взял за плечи.

\- Дыши глубже, - тихим ровным голосом велел он. – Успокойся, ты в безопасности. Глубокий вдох... Выдох... Это просто питательные вещества, которые необходимы твоему телу, чтобы оно не было обезвожено. Ничего больше. Здесь тебе никто не причинит боли. Вдохни глубоко... Выдохни...

Сильно побледневшее лицо моего хозяина постепенно снова приобрело нормальный оттенок, а дыхание выровнялось. Он натужно сглотнул, вытирая выступившую на лице испарину.

\- Вот так, - отпустил его плечи Эль-Ронт. – Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Полежи спокойно, скоро я к тебе зайду.

Маура кивнул, устало прикрыв глаза.

\- Пойдем, - сделал мне знак правитель.

\- Что с ним сейчас было, господин? – ошалело прошептал я, когда мы вышли за дверь. – Что за жидкость такая, что ему вдруг плохо сделалось? Вы же его не отравить хотите?!

\- Это не из-за раствора, мы уже все проверили на отторжение, - отрешенно ответил Эль-Ронт, задумавшись о чем-то своем. – Не беспокойся, лекарства принесут ему только пользу. А страх неизвестного вполне понятен. Хотя, похоже, все это ему слишком хорошо известно...

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – не понял я.

\- Скажи, Маура тебе рассказывал что-либо о своем детстве?

\- Э-ээ... Мало что, господин, - попытался припомнить я. – Только то, что он сирота, он жил в приемных семьях в Зараке, а потом уже в нашу деревню переехал, когда его господин Ильба усыновил...

\- А про своих родных не рассказывал?

\- Нет... Говорил, что не помнит их вообще, - пожал плечами я. – Я всегда думал, что это очень странно...

\- Так, - кивнул лекарь. – Хорошо, спасибо. Дай ему сейчас немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Вы с Калимаком сможете зайти к нему ближе к вечеру. И предупреди своего товарища, чтобы раньше даже не пытался, а то он очень... – правитель запнулся, подыскивая нужное слово.

\- ...Громкий, - закончил я за него.

\- Да. Громкий, - с широкой улыбкой согласился Эль-Ронт, и я, не сдержавшись, захихикал.

Дружески проведя рукой по моему плечу, чужак удалился вглубь коридора.

Мы с Калимаком зашли почти на закате; господин Брандугамба нес в руках блюдо с горой розово-белых шариков, похожих на какие-то диковинные то ли фрукты, то ли огромные ягоды, которые, как он похвастался, ему все-таки удалось добыть из кухни со второй попытки.

\- Ну наконец-то я сюда прорвался! Мау, ты как?!

\- Нормально я, - широко улыбнулся ему хозяин.

\- Черт, как же я рад тебя видеть!

Калимак поставил блюдо на столик у кровати, и, присев на ее край, в порыве чувств стиснул друга в объятиях так крепко, что Маура резко вдохнул от боли.

\- Ох, елы-палы, прости! – спохватился Калимак, тут же ослабив хватку и в раскаянии погладив задетое плечо. – Я не подумал чего-то, дурная моя голова!

\- Да ничего, скоро заживет, - успокоил его лежащий. – А что это у тебя?

Калимак протянул ему один из фруктов, предварительно с легкостью ободрав края надрезанной темно-розовой кожуры:

\- Ужасно вкусная штука, попробуй. Только осторожно, там косточка внутри здоровенная, но она тоже легко отделяется. Не знаю, что за фиговина, первый раз такое вижу.

\- Я тоже, - с любопытством Маура откусил светлую мякоть, и зажмурился от удовольствия. – М-мм, ух ты!

Хозяин сам положил мне в руки несколько фруктов, чтобы и я насладился действительно чудесным вкусом – сладким и свежим, напоминающим яблоко, но гораздо нежнее и богаче.

Они привычно болтали, однако Маура не забывал передавать мне очередной гостинец, как только я доедал предыдущий; благо его рука уже была освобождена от инородного приспособления, о котором напоминал только крошечный синяк в месте входа иглы.

\- Ну, как тебе здесь? – поинтересовался он у друга.

\- Дохну со скуки, – заявил Калимак. – Когда тебя теперь погулять выпустят?

\- Когда местным властям будет угодно, - в тон ему шутливо ответил Маура.

\- Слушай, а тут еще кто из наших есть, из окрестных деревень, например? Интересно было бы пересечься, поболтать.

\- Разве что случайные гости, может быть. Но я точно не знаю. Спроси у охранников.

\- Да они со мной разговаривать не хотят, бес их знает, почему! - воскликнул тот. – Здесь большинство по-нашему вообще ни бум-бум, наверное, поэтому молчат.

\- Да понимают они всё, что нужно, Каль. Можно вообще без слов. Спрашивай их, что хочешь – тебе ответят, если захотят.

\- То есть, просто вниманием меня не удостаивают? – по-своему истолковал это его друг. – А что значит «без слов»? Только жестами, что ли, объясняться?

До того, как Маура успел ему ответить, на пороге появились чужак с ужином и Эль-Ронт с очередной порцией лекарства, которое он отмерял сам по каплям из крошечного темного пузырька в легкий деревянный стакан с водой, видимо, никому другому не доверяя это дело.

\- Пока рано, - он решительно забрал у Маура блюдо, с которого Калимак все же успел напоследок схватить полную пригоршню фруктов. – А тебя, видимо, придется снова запереть в комнате, чтобы не вредил, - без улыбки обратился он к наглецу.

\- Да разве ж я врежу́? – искренне удивился тот. – Я друга зашел проведать, угостить... Какие у вас тут порядки строгие, однако!

\- Такие, какие есть. Тебе, как гостю, следует их изучить.

\- Вот сухарь! – всплеснул руками Калимак, все же предусмотрительно подождав, пока тот удалится. – Ну как можно так жить, скажи мне!

\- Тем не менее, живут вроде неплохо, - хмыкнул Маура. – Хоть и скука смертная, тут я с тобой согласен.

Он отправил в рот ложку принесенной для него белесой каши из небольшой миски, но тут же чуть не выплюнул:

\- Безвкусная постная размазня! Издевательство какое-то!

\- Хочешь, я для тебя еще чего-нибудь с кухни стырю? – сочувственно предложил Калимак.

\- Не надо, все равно отнимут, - со вздохом возразил Маура, смирившись и начав с отвращением глотать кашу полными ложками.

\- Еще раз такое принесут, откажись и устрой голодовку, пока вкусным не накормят, - выдал очередную идею господин Брандугамба.

\- Ну да, и после этого меня в наказание оставят взаперти еще черт знает, на сколько, - усмехнулся Маура, отпив из стакана и передернувшись от горечи. – С ними не забалуешь.

Убедившись, что его друг пошел на поправку, Калимак на другое утро отправился исследовать окрестности. Я тихо сидел рядом с хозяином, понимая, что ему нужно отдыхать от посетителей, но не желая оставлять его одного. Заменяя дежурных, я уже сам помог ему накинуть легкий халат и дойти до комнатки для нужд, проводив затем обратно.

После обеда Эль-Ронт снова зашел в комнату, присел на край кровати и проследил, чтобы его подопечный до дна выпил принесенное в стакане лекарство.

\- Спасибо вам, - тихо сказал Маура.

Эль-Ронт кивнул.

\- Не только за это... – продолжал хозяин, прикоснувшись к перевязанному светлой тканью плечу. – А за то, что вы... поняли... – Он помотал головой, не зная, как продолжать.

\- Я ощутил твой страх, когда дотронулся до тебя, - ровным голосом ответил правитель. – Я подумал, что если сделаю все по-своему, ты не выдержишь. 

Лежащий отвернулся к окну.

\- Маура... расскажи, пожалуйста, о своем детстве, - неожиданно попросил правитель.

\- Что именно вам интересно узнать? – удивленно взглянул на него хозяин. – Я рос сиротой, меня усыновил один богатый торговец из деревни Сузатт, и я жил у него в имении.

\- А кто были твои родители?

\- Я их совсем не помню. Может, их убили те же самые разбойники, которые меня похитили, когда я был маленьким.

\- Почему ты решил, что это были разбойники?

\- Потому, что они меня еще долго держали в плену, несколько лет. Не знаю, для чего я им был нужен, наверное, хотели из меня тоже бандита вырастить.

\- Но ты не остался у них?

\- Я... сбежал, - нехотя поведал хозяин. – У них там что-то случилось, то ли враги напали на притон, то ли еще что... Я не стал дожидаться, пока и меня убьют.

\- Где они тебя держали? – мягко, но настойчиво спросил Эль-Ронт. – Постарайся вспомнить то место.

\- Это важно?

\- Очень.

\- Где-то в хвойном лесу в окрестностях деревни Зарак... Должно быть, в самой чаще. Я долго добирался до опушки... – пересохшими губами произнес Маура.

Эль-Ронт кивнул.

\- И ты понимаешь наш язык? Это они научили тебя?

\- Немного. Они тоже говорили на нем... Я запоминал отдельные фразы.

Правитель поймал его быстрый взгляд на три белые полоски, нашитые горизонтально одна над другой на левом рукаве его длинной куртки – эмблему, на которую я тоже уже не раз обратил внимание, так как у Эль-Орина на рукаве была такая же, только полоски были ярко-красного цвета.

\- А как они выглядели, твои похитители? Они были похожи на нас? На меня?

Мой хозяин помедлил, сглотнув.

\- Совсем не помню. Только смутные образы... Они редко показывались, и, кажется, все носили эти светлые маски, скрывающие лицо... Не знаю, на кого они были похожи.

\- Пока ты был в плену, они причиняли тебе боль?

Хозяин вздрогнул и сцепил зубы, и на лбу его выступили мелкие капельки пота.

Эль-Ронт тут же прекратил допрос, кладя свою длинную ладонь поверх его руки.

\- _Эву́т. Дой ракт _[4]. Больше не будет вопросов. Помни, здесь тебе ничто не угрожает. Отдыхай. – Он вышел, оставляя нас наедине.

Раскрывшиеся странные подробности из детства Маура поразили меня, но я не решался расспрашивать его об этом дальше, так как он явно не горел желанием продолжать разговор.

Молча сидя на стуле, я осторожно поглаживал его левую руку, счастливый от того, что он снова рядом, с открытыми глазами и прежней теплой улыбкой. Я не хотел думать о том, что он был на волосок от гибели, и что я мог так легко его потерять. Мы успели добраться до Карнин-гула вовремя, мой хозяин был жив и не остался обездвиженным, и моя вера в чудеса укрепилась. В чудеса – или в невероятные способности этого чужого народа, среди которого, как оказалось, встречались не только бездушные убийцы, но и милосердные лекари. 

* * *

На другое утро я уже почти привычно умывался у выдвинувшейся из стены чаши с небольшим треугольным выступом над ней, из которого под напором лилась вода, как только я подставлял руки. Рядом на полочке я вдруг заметил круглый коробок с крышкой. Не справившись с любопытством, я осторожно приоткрыл его, обнаружив горку маленьких продолговатых прозрачных штучек оранжевого цвета, выглядящих весьма съедобными. Сглотнув голодную слюну, я застыл в нерешительности.

\- Что там у тебя? – возник из-за двери Калимак, маяча за моим плечом.

\- Да вот, нашел здесь, господин, – оглянулся я. – Похоже на сладости какие-то...

Недолго думая, он выудил одну оранжевую штучку, понюхал ее и сунул в рот.

\- М-мм, вкуснятина. Сладкие, как мед, - удовлетворенно сказал он, жуя. Достав еще пригоршню, он с наслаждением разжевал неизвестное лакомство.

Быстро, пока господин Брандугамба снова меня не опередил, я запихал в рот с пяток конфет, которые тут же у меня на языке растворились в жидкую патоку, словно и не было у них твердой оболочки. Вкус был свежим и восхитительным, а аромат напоминал цветы клевера.

\- Вот ведь негодяи, какие сласти здесь прячут, - Калимак весело хлопнул меня по плечу. – Я у них еще попрошу и распродам во всех окрестных поселках, до конца дней в золоте купаться буду!

Выйдя в большую комнату нетвердой походкой, он вдруг затанцевал, притопывая в такт. Когда я проходил мимо, он притянул меня к себе под локоть, и мы уже вместе закружились в пляске, громко хохоча и налетая на углы стола и спинки стульев. В голове у меня тоже неожиданно стало легко и беззаботно, я полностью забыл обо всех недавних тревогах, о своем положении, и вообще о том, где нахожусь.

Веселье продолжалось, пока у нас обоих разом не подкосились ноги, и мы повалились друг на друга на пол у кровати, при этом я чуть не разбил нос о ее ножку.

\- Слезь с меня, толстый, - со смехом попытался столкнуть меня Калимак, но почти безуспешно.

\- Не могу, господин... Ноги не двигаются, - отвечал я.

Когда до нас дошло, что мы не способны шевелить конечностями, нас охватил дикий ужас.

\- Отравил! – вытаращив темные глаза, вопил Калимак, онемевшими пальцами тщетно пытаясь дотянуться до моего горла с явно недобрыми намерениями. – Отравил меня, сволочь! Я до тебя доберусь! Ты у меня попляшешь!

Чуть не плача, я на локтях полз от него к двери, слабо взывая о помощи, и успев подумать о том, как подведу хозяина своей нелепой кончиной.

Заснули мы быстро и внезапно мертвецким сном, распростершись на полу, как вынесенные на отмель водоросли.

Проснулись, когда солнце стояло уже высоко, пригревая наши бренные тела. Голова раскалывалась от боли, напрочь пересохло во рту; но проснулись мы живыми, и без следа веселья.

Обед нам принес тот же сероволосый, которого, очевидно, назначили ответственным за прием нежданных гостей.

Заметив валявшуюся на столе опустошенную коробочку уже без крышки, молодой чужак перевел взгляд на нас.

\- Не понимаю. Утром была полная. Вы что, их съели?

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Калимак. – Очень вкусные были, только вот объелись мы, наверное, я уж думал, кирдык мне.

Явно придя к выводу, что дело обстоит еще хуже, чем он думал, чужак принялся объяснять медленно и раздельно, указывая пальцем на коробочку:

\- Это – не еда. Это – средство для чистого рта. Нужно взять одну – не чаще, чем раз в день. Вам это понятно?

\- Понятно, что я, дурак, что ли? - возмутился Калимак. – То-то думаю, чего они в купальной комнате лежали... А ты, болван, чуть на тот свет меня не спровадил! – и он в сердцах отвесил мне такую затрещину, от которой едва утихшая боль в голове вспыхнула с новой силой.

Не говоря больше ни слова, чужой развернулся и вышел за дверь, унося пустую коробочку.

Обед, к счастью, был гораздо более обильным, чем завтрак, но все же мы никак не могли насытиться, хотя до последней крошки вычистили блюда с нежным полосками баранины в зелени и миски с густым темно-оранжевым супом, кусочками хлеба вытирая соус с тарелок и облизывая жирные пальцы – к мясу прилагались заостренные деревянные палочки, но церемониться с ними мы не стали.

\- Черт, у них эти штуки, видать, почти так же влияют, как наши «веселые листья», - заметил Калимак, наконец удовлетворенно откинувшись на спинку стула. – Кто бы мог подумать?.. Нет, точно надо с ними о торговле договориться.

* * *

Ближе к закату появился Аргон, которого мы не видели последние двое суток. Присев на край кровати, он бережно обнял моего хозяина.

\- Меня срочно отправили помочь в подготовке охранного отряда для выхода к границам, поэтому у меня не было возможности навестить тебя раньше, - объяснил он. – А Эль-Орин уже на пути сюда, ему послали известие о том, что случилось. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Скоро буду в порядке, - с улыбкой заверил его Маура.

\- Я слышал, что тебе пришлось терпеть эту операцию без _нат-куу́ль _[5], - сочувственно покачал головой Аргон.

\- Да, почему-то не подействовало, - хмыкнул лежащий. – Но все было достаточно быстро, спасибо Эль-Ронту.

\- Прости, - взял его руку странник. – Если бы у меня получилось вытащить осколок сразу, тебе бы не пришлось носить его в теле столько дней подряд.

\- Это неправда, - вдруг сказал Маура.

\- Что «неправда»? – удивился Аргон.

\- Что ты ни на что не годишься... – смутившись, ответил мой хозяин. – Извини, ты же, наверное, это не вслух сказал. Я машинально отреагировал...

Посмотрев на их соприкасающиеся руки, Аргон слегка улыбнулся и убрал свою.

\- Вот когда совсем не нужно, оно работает, - вздохнул он.

Маура засмеялся.

\- Так ты тогда, в Биреле, оказывается, мои мысли пытался прочитать? – вдруг понял он. – Когда дотронулся до моего виска, помнишь?

\- Помню, - кивнул сидящий. – Пытался. Хотя это, конечно, было непозволительно. Но я хотел до конца убедиться, что могу тебе доверять.

\- А я так же, как и Калимак, подумал... – с улыбкой сказал Маура, и я тоже развеселился, вспомнив о неловкой сцене в кабаке.

* * *

Эль-Ронт осторожно счистил с плеча сидевшего тонкую клейкую массу, закрывавшую рану от загрязнения. Он внимательно рассмотрел ярко-красный шрам, ощупал чуткими пальцами область вокруг него.

\- Хорошо заживает. Не больно нигде?

\- Абсолютно, - покачал головой мой хозяин. – На мне всегда все заживает, как на собаке.

\- Интересное выражение, - слегка поднял брови Эль-Ронт, покрыв шрам новым слоем прозрачной пленки из продолговатого небольшого сосуда, который сам выпускал нужными порциями почти сразу застывающую на коже массу.

\- У меня их много в запасе.

\- Я с удовольствием послушаю, что ты думаешь по поводу моего занудства и тюремного режима, - тем же тоном закончил правитель, ловко и быстро меняя повязку и закрепив белую ткань вокруг груди. – Не сомневаюсь, что выучу еще несколько новых для меня слов.

Маура опустил глаза.

\- Простите. Вы спасли мне жизнь, а я веду себя, как последний дурак. Этого больше не повторится.

Эль-Ронт немного смягчился.

\- Если тебе нечем заняться, могу показать одну интересную игру.

Правитель принес и поставил на стол большую квадратную емкость, внутри которой было множество тончайших перегородок, расположенных под разным углом друг к другу на нескольких уровнях так, что они образовывали сложный объемный узор. В одной из угловых ячеек находились черные и белые кубики размером примерно с ноготь. Правила этой игры, которые начал объяснять Эль-Ронт, показались мне невероятно сложными и запутанными, однако мой хозяин, внимательно выслушав, кивнул.

Они увлеченно сидели над квадратной коробкой. Я уже вовсю зевал, наблюдая за ними, но не мог заставить себя уйти, с нетерпением дожидаясь исхода игры.

В какой-то момент Эль-Ронт наклонился под стол, поправляя голенище низкого сапога. Маура, воспользовавшись этим, быстро переместил несколько кубиков в другие ячейки. Игра продолжилась. Вскоре Маура радостно поднял голову от деревянного лабиринта:

\- Я выиграл!

Его напарник посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом.

\- Я рад.

Открыв рот от восхищения, я тоже глядел на моего хозяина. Надо же, он сумел обыграть чужака, к тому же, самого правителя!..

\- Я сжульничал, - признался Маура.

\- Знаю.

Маура чуть покраснел, что случалось с ним крайне редко.

\- Но вы мне ничего не сказали... Значит, на самом деле победа ваша.

\- Нет.

\- Но не моя же?

\- В этой игре невозможно выиграть, - спокойно пояснил Эль-Ронт. – Или проиграть. Количество ходов бесконечно.

Маура попытался осознать сказанное.

\- Тогда зачем такая игра? Какой смысл, если выиграть нельзя?

\- У нее много целей. Во-первых, расслабиться. Во-вторых, поразмыслить. В-третьих – вспомнить, что есть ситуации, из которых нет выхода, и принять это. Когда мы даем ее в первый раз детям, очень интересно наблюдать за их выбором. Многие решают выиграть обманом, как только учитель нарочно отвернется. – При этих словах Маура опустил глаза. – Есть такие, которые играют много часов подряд, не желая признавать, что игру нельзя закончить; или, наоборот, отказываются продолжать, не видя конца. И даже в ярости разбивают лабиринт о стену, поняв, что им морочат голову. Но наблюдать всегда интересно.

\- А что вы сделали... в первый раз, когда вам ее дали? – нерешительно спросил Маура.

\- Я скажу тебе, - Эль-Ронт слегка улыбнулся. – Когда-нибудь потом.

* * *

\- Я одного не пойму, - недоуменно обратился Калимак к Аргону за ужином сутки спустя, когда мы вчетвером, включая хозяина, сидели за накрытым столом. – Если вы и есть тот пресловутый Волшебный народ, о котором наши сказки, то почему вас наши бабки и деды такими расчудесными описывали, а вы на самом деле все такие страхолюдины?

Сидящий напротив Аргон не обиделся на уже привычное хамство собеседника.

\- Некоторые из нас умеют заставить видеть то, чего нет, управляя чужим разумом, - обыденно поведал он. – Они могут показаться какими угодно. Возможно, отсюда ваши чудесные мифы. Нет лучшего способа, чтобы заманить невинную жертву в ловушку, и вражеские общины часто этим пользуются.

\- То есть, тех дивных изящных существ невероятной красоты, с чарующим голосом, бессмертных, сияющих, которые щедро одаривают всеми благами на свете, их что, вообще нету? – в отчаянии спросил Калимак.

\- Увы, - почти извиняющимся тоном ответил Аргон. – Во всяком случае, я с ними никогда не сталкивался, хотя не меньше тебя был бы этому рад.

\- А вы, значит, ни черта не волшебные, а только притворяетесь ими? Ду́рите нас? – уточнил его собеседник.

\- Будьте умнее и не попадайтесь, - нарочито угрожающим тоном произнес чужак, хотя в глазах его мелькнули веселые искры.

* * *

Мы познакомились с небольшой группой все-таки обнаружившихся в пределах Карнин-гула обыкновенных парней откуда-то с севера, из деревни под названием Ро́кна – они были бродягами, и зарабатывали на жизнь развлечением публики. У их главаря была сломана рука – как выяснилось, на них тоже недавно напала разбойничья шайка, оставив их без гроша, зато с множественными ранениями и травмами, из-за которых они и оказались в этой гостеприимной общине.

Еще у них были столь редкие в наших родных краях музыкальные инструменты – длинные деревянные рейки с туго натянутыми на них воловьими жилами, при дергании за которые раздавались громкие, заунывно-монотонные звуки. Сами парни оказались очень веселыми и общительными, может, потому что были еще и постоянно пьяными в стельку. Мы подсели к ним, когда они громко запевали под нудную мелодию нестройным хором, и Калимак влез, пытаясь переиначить мотив и научить их нашим знакомым песням, более ритмичным и быстрым. В итоге получалась абсолютная какофония, к музыке не имеющая никакого отношения.

Я и не пытался встроиться в этот хор, дабы еще больше не усугублять ситуацию. Маура мял зубами плоскую травинку, опять о чем-то глубоко задумавшись и не обращая внимания на шум. Через некоторое время он поднялся, шепнув мне на ухо:

\- Пойду прогуляюсь.

\- Я с вами! – вскочил я. У меня сильно гудело в голове и подташнивало от ячменного пива, выпитого вперемешку с ярко-красным прозрачным напитком, который употребляли чужие. Их он, кажется, лишь освежал; неподготовленные же от него пьянели почти мгновенно, а похмелье на следующий день было тяжелым.

Мы удалились к небольшому пруду, окруженному тенистыми деревьями. Наш уход, по всей видимости, даже не был замечен.

\- Господин Брандугамба так мечтал посмотреть на этот народ, а теперь предпочитает проводить время с обычными деревенскими парнями, – высказал я.

\- Да уж, пылу у него явно поубавилось, - хохотнул Маура, присаживаясь на высокую кочку, покрытую зеленым мхом, и потирая виски.

\- Я тоже… мечтал, – пробормотал я тихо, скорее про себя, чем для него.

\- Увидеть их?

\- Да. Узнать, как они живут.

\- И тоже разочаровался?

\- Нет, просто они очень... другие, – только и мог я сказать, потому что больше подходящих слов не нашлось. – Господин Лабинги ведь иногда рассказывал, что встречался с ними, когда бывал в дальних краях... Только он их примерно так же описывал, как молодой господин Ту́кка со слов своей тетки, - вспомнил я увлеченные речи Разанула накануне нашего выезда в Бирель. – Какими-то более... возвышенными и прекрасными, что ли. И ни слова не упоминал про... Про все остальное. Вы думаете, его тоже обманули? – печально предположил я.

\- Могли, – ответил он, обвив руками колени и искоса глядя на меня. – Я уже не знаю, кому верить.

Мы посидели немного молча, а потом он вдруг запел незатейливую детскую песенку:

_Качаются весь день_

_Кувшинки на пруду,_

_Кувшинки на пруду,_

_Кувшинки на пруду._

_По листьям на воде_

_Я к тебе иду,_

_Я к тебе иду,_

_Я к тебе иду..._

Я слушал с наслаждением. Песенка как нельзя больше подходила к обстановке. А я так часто в последнее время слышал холод металла в этом голосе, что уже забыл легкие медовые переливы нашей юности, и, оказывается, до слез по ним соскучился.

Замолчав, Маура собрал несколько маленьких камешков, и принялся бросать их в воду. К моему великому удивлению, камешки не сразу погружались, а перед этим подпрыгивали раза три-четыре над поверхностью, только потом скрываясь в зеленовато-коричневых глубинах.

\- А вы можете меня так же научить? – попросил я.

\- Давай, иди сюда, - с готовностью кивнул он.

Он поднялся и подошел к самой кромке воды, на ходу подбирая еще камешки. Я поспешил к нему.

\- Вот видишь – я их кидаю не сверху, а сбоку, по прямой... Это создает какое-то сопротивление, они не окунаются, а отталкиваются от поверхности. Очень просто, попробуй.

Взяв с его ладони один камешек, я попробовал. Он пролетел по прямой, как было сказано... и беззвучно скрылся в пруду.

\- Еще раз, ­­­– велел Маура. – Почти получилось, только кидать надо гораздо быстрее, резче.

Я попытался бросить так резко, как только мог – у меня аж рука загудела; и опять безрезультатно.

\- Слишком высоко, – констатировал стоящий рядом, и, взяв меня сзади за локоть, стал направлять и выравнивать мою руку.

Пока мы развлекались у пруда, мимо прошла группа чужаков, негромко о чем-то переговаривающихся на ходу. Очевидно, они возвращались с увеселительного мероприятия или завтрака на природе, ибо в руках у них были крытые плетеные корзины и какие-то большие деревянные диски, а через плечо перевешены вытянутые фляги.

\- Ого, вот Кали обрадуется, - весело присвистнул хозяин. – Прямо в их сторону идут. Может, хоть девушки его заинтересуют.

\- Девушки? – удивился я. – Как вы их различаете?

Проходившие взглянули на нас издали, но не завели разговора и ничем не выказали своего отношения к нашему присутствию.

Тут только я заметил, что трое из них были все же чуть пониже ростом, чем их четвертый товарищ, и что на уровне груди у них виднелись два выступающих бугорка. Лишь одна из них была одета в подобие платья, да и то короткого, длиной едва до колен, под которым были надеты тонкие узкие брюки; остальные же – в обычных для их мужских собратьев брюках прямого покроя и легких куртках до середины бедра. 

\- Хорошо хоть, одна в платье, - не удержался я, глядя вслед уже скрывшейся за деревьями группе.

\- Наверное, потому что беременна, - прокомментировал стоящий рядом.

\- Ой, - воскликнул я изумленно, – откуда вы знаете? Ничего ж не видно!

\- Да не знаю я, - он пожал плечами. – Просто предположил по одежде. Может, и не беременна она вовсе.

* * *

\- Кали, что, к черту, ты с собой сделал?

Друг Маура предстал перед нами в новом шикарном наряде, состоящем из алой рубахи, ярко-желтой куртки с блестящей тесьмой по бокам и синих штанов, заправленных в сапоги из ослепительно белой кожи. Вдобавок ко всему, голову его венчала тонкая цветная повязка с овальной серебряной бляшкой посередине.

\- Что, нравится? – Калимак повернулся кругом несколько раз, давая нам получше рассмотреть его.

\- Очень... э-э-э... красочно, - сглотнул Маура. – Где это ты так приоделся?

\- Да вон, в пристройках, там у них куча разного... И еда, и одежда, и оружие всякое, только выбирай. И главное, так просто можно прийти и взять, ничего взамен не требуют. Я предлагал медяки, так отказались!

\- Это потому, что мы у них временно в гостях. Если б жили здесь постоянно, наверняка нужно было бы платить.

\- Ну, значит, воспользуемся нашей удачей! Пошли, тебе тоже свое тряпье сменить не помешает.

\- Да мне и так хорошо, - отмахнулся Маура. Но тут проследил за моим восхищенным взглядом, устремленным на Калимака, и сжалился: – Хочешь пойти, Бан? 

У меня никогда не было такой богатой и красивой одежды, хотя Маура обеспечивал меня гораздо лучше, чем другие хозяева – своих рабов. Но все же мне вдруг захотелось почувствовать вкус роскоши.

\- А девки у них такие же страшные оказались, - тем временем продолжал делиться своими впечатлениями Калимак. – Впрочем, я уже и не надеялся. На мужиков похожи. Я у одной спрашиваю «ты баба ведь?», а она мне в ответ: «я принадлежу к женскому п... по...»... как она там сказала?

\- «Полу», - подсказал ему Маура.

\- Точно, «полу», - обрадовался тот. – Вот ведь загнула, а? 

В небольшом помещении, находившемся в конце ряда пристроек, было тихо и прохладно. В настенных нишах висели ткани и готовые одеяния, на полках лежало множество искусно сделанных аксессуаров, а на табурете у стола сидела, очевидно, хозяйка этого склада, и читала что-то, выжженное мельчайшими строчками на длинной деревянной пластинке. 

\- Я снова к вам, и не один, - с порога во весь голос обратился к ней Калимак, очевидно думая, что если говорить громче, то она станет лучше понимать наш язык. – Мой друг тоже нарядиться хочет. – Он жестом указал в нашу сторону.

\- _Дьер лафт _[6], - произнес Маура, здороваясь с женщиной.

\- _Аг лафт дьер _[7], - ответила она чуть удивленно, кивнув ему.

Калимак удивился сильнее.

\- Так ты что, уже и язык их выучил?! Мы ж только что сюда попали!

\- Помнишь, я тебе давно рассказывал про ту шайку, которая меня похитила? Они каким-то образом знали тот же язык, - коротко пояснил хозяин. – Наверное, общались с этим народом. Я не все понимаю, только сейчас начал частично вспоминать.

Про себя я отметил, что Калимак, оказывается, был посвящен в прошлое друга гораздо больше, чем я; и, хоть это и было совершенно правильно, сей факт все равно меня глубоко огорчил.

\- Ну ничего себе, знакомства у тебя и приключения, - покачал головой господин Брандугамба. – Научишь меня как-нибудь этой тарабарщине, чтоб я тут как дурак руками не размахивал.

Маура кивнул, и я решил при случае тоже попросить хозяина об этом. Чужестранное наречие казалось мне грубым, отрывистым и неблагозвучным, но все же было крайне интересно запомнить на нем хоть несколько фраз.

Во время их беседы хозяйка склада молча стояла неподалеку, никак не вмешиваясь.

\- Вот, смотри, сколько здесь всего! - позвал Калимак, уже роясь между вешалок в настенной нише. – Не знаю, как они такие цвета сочные делают, никогда такого не видел... – он восхищенно перебирал в руках гибкие, легкие складки материи.

Несмотря на мои робкие возражения, хозяин предоставил мне право одеться первым, и я удостоился прекрасного костюма темно-вишневого цвета из неведомой ткани, мягко и ласково обнимающей тело, словно прикосновение нежных цветочных лепестков. Боясь испортить такое чудо, я двигался донельзя осторожно и бережно, чтобы случайно не запачкаться и не порвать обновку.

Закончив со мной, женщина вновь повернулась к моему хозяину.

\- _Ма Эль-Тир._ _Ка́ни тье а́рен? _[8]

\- _Маура ма_, - представился он в ответ. – _Ри́ат а́нтаг _[9]_._

Уголки ее безгубого рта поднялись в улыбке, и она прикоснулась двумя пальцами к своей щеке [10]. Затем начала что-то быстро ему говорить, то и дело поглядывая на Калимака, который вскоре нахмурился:

\- Вы что там, обо мне сплетничаете?

Но тут Маура, обернувшись к нему, громко и заливисто расхохотался.

\- Да что такое?! – уже негодовал его друг. – Что она тебе там про меня талдычит?

\- Каль... – едва успокоившись, протянул Маура. – Она говорит, что ты цвета подобрал на редкость удачные.

\- Ну да, сам знаю, - гордо фыркнул тот. – Со вкусом у меня все в порядке. Но что здесь смешного-то?

\- Да то, что именно эти цвета у них в одежде – знаковые. Красный надевается только на особые торжественные ритуалы. Синий обозначает смерть близких. Желтый – рождение ребенка. И мало того, что ты все это намешал, ко всеобщему недоумению, так ты еще, оказывается, и мужа себе здесь ищешь.

\- Что-о? – у Калимака отвисла челюсть.

\- Это женский головной убор, - указал Маура пальцем на его красивую бляшку посреди лба. – Для молодых девушек, свободных для отношений с юношей.

\- Вот черт! – тот аж пошел пятнами от смущения, быстро содрав с головы повязку. – Что ж она мне сразу не сказала?

\- Она говорила. Ты не слышал.

\- Так не понимаю же я их языка! Сколько раз повторять! – огорченно воскликнул Калимак.

\- Ну так и она не обязана тебе повторять, - спокойно возразил мой хозяин. – В конце концов, это мы у них в гостях.

Чужачка тем временем достала из большого стенного шкафа аккуратно сложенную одежду насыщенного темно-зеленого оттенка и подала ему – как и в моем случае, сходу на глаз определив размер.

Маура тоже зашел за ширму, и вскоре вышел, поправляя новые, идеально сидящие на нем зеленые брюки, и застегивая на ремешки с кружочками у щиколоток легкие кожаные сандалии вместо потертых и изодранных низких сапог.

Только когда он затянул широкий матерчатый пояс на прилегающей по фигуре безрукавной тунике, я увидел произошедшие перемены. Его и без того подтянутое тело, хоть и атлетически сложенное, теперь казалось тоньше и хрупче на вид, после воздействия смертельного яда. Но все же он был в этом новом одеянии красив; красив настолько, что захватывало дух. Особенно после того, как Эль-Тир, желая дополнить картину, закрепила на его волосах три широкие светлые полоски – одну на макушке и две над висками, загнув гибкие зубчатые края так, чтобы они захватывали пряди и не спадали, и соединив их концы на затылке. Эти плоские приспособления, удобно удерживающие волосы на месте, я уже видел на головах многих чужих, впервые узрев их у Эль-Орина и Эль-Ронта. Мне трудно было представить себя или Калимака с подобными украшениями на голове – наши спутанные кудри выглядели бы в них откровенно нелепо – но Маура это на удивление шло, и не казалось смешным. Его зачесанные назад длинные медовые пряди теперь полностью открывали высокий чистый лоб, придавая облику нечто царственное.

Эль-Тир отодвинулась назад, любуясь своим творением. Затем нажала на неприметный выступ в стене, и из нее выдвинулось еще одно магическое устройство.

\- Что это?! – испуганно воскликнул Калимак, пятясь и тыча пальцем в показавшийся в нише серебристый прямоугольник. – Мау, это что? Там... люди! Призраки! Двойники!

\- Отражающая поверхность, - со вздохом прокомментировал мой хозяин. – Ты же видел свое отражение в реке и на медных подносах. Это такое же, просто намного четче.

\- Но они... как живые, хозяин! – изумленно прошептал я.

\- Как будто они там, внутри этой коробки! - поддакнул Калимак.

\- Да никого там нет, - уверенно успокоил нас Маура. – Это мы.

Мы стояли втроем перед длинным зеркалом – Маура чуть впереди, мы с Калимаком с опаской разглядывали себя из-за его спины. Каждый изучал свое отражение, впервые видя его вблизи столь отчетливо.

Калимак, едва прошел первый шок, откровенно любовался собой, разглядывая блестящие густые кудри и ровную бронзовую кожу, одаривая собственное отражение здоровой белоснежной улыбкой. Найдя очередное подтверждение своей мужественной красоте, он еще больше приосанился, поправляя широкий ворот рубашки.

Я же, наоборот, загрустил, отметив, что мужества и благородства в моем облике крайне мало; парень, смотревший на меня из зеркальных глубин, был по-прежнему слишком толстым, приземистым, с невыразительными мелкими чертами лица, кривыми зубами и вторым подбородком. Притягивали внимание лишь вечно округленные, словно от удивления или страха, темные глаза, пылающие отчаянным рвением и удивившей меня самого решимостью.

Маура машинально дотронулся до своих сильно выступающих высоких скул, всмотрелся в глубокие серые глаза, в которых радужка по площади закрывала почти весь белок, и обрамленные совсем короткими, но густыми темно-медными ресницами; отметил выпуклость около кончика носа, резкие контуры челюсти, чересчур широкие и крупные зубы, чуть заостренные кверху уши с приросшими упругими тонкими мочками. Увиденное явно не обрадовало его, и он молча отошел от ниши.

Напоследок Калимак все же согласился сменить свой кричащий наряд, дабы не напрягать местное население. Он переоделся в более спокойную светло-бордовую тунику и серые брюки, однако долго не хотел расставаться с нарядной желтой курткой.

\- Возьму про запас, когда-нибудь и у меня сын родится, - практично рассудил он, аккуратно сворачивая одежду и унося ее подмышкой.

Мы наконец покинули пристройку.

* * *

\- А то я не заметил, как ты на эту дылду серокожую запал! – расхохотался Калимак на послеобеденной прогулке.

\- Не твое дело, - холодно отпарировал мой хозяин.

\- Небось уже обработал? – не отставал его товарищ.

\- А тебе завидно? Найди себе сам.

\- Да где ж я найду-то? Тут из наших парни только!

\- Ну так не обязательно из наших. Попробуй, понравится.

\- Фу! Страшные!

\- Боюсь, тогда тебе остается только с парнями, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Маура.

\- Все лучше, чем с этими!

\- Так ты ту самую бляшку не забудь надеть, и вперед, на подвиги, - подначил хозяин, уворачиваясь от брошенной в его сторону еловой ветки.

Калимак на этом не успокоился, вскочил на скамью посреди поляны и заорал пошлую деревенскую частушку:

_Как-то насадил козел_

_Десять коз себе на кол,_

_А потом еще овцу – _

_Все под силу молодцу!_

\- Все борозды хороши, коли пашешь от души, – в тон ему невозмутимо процитировал Маура не менее похабную поговорку, и оба они громогласно расхохотались.

В нашу общую комнату хозяин возвращался довольным и бодрым, с сияющим лицом, иногда насвистывая какую-то мелодию.

\- Знаешь, разница не так велика, как можно было подумать. Хотя с поцелуями они незнакомы, - поделился он со мной неожиданно, когда мы сидели за столом у окна. Он сделал глоток из своего стакана и задумчиво добавил: – Она сама позволила мне быть заместителем. 

\- Кем? – переспросил я с вновь кольнувшей сердце ревностью.

\- Заместителем. Это их обычай. Ее муж рано погиб, она осталась одна. Быть тем, кто рядом, пусть даже временно, это большая честь.

\- Вы... останетесь с ней теперь? – уточнил я.

\- Нет, - просто ответил он. – Наши пути не слиты, и она воссоединится с мужем, когда придет время.

\- Так он же... умер? – растерянно пробормотал я.

\- Смерть – это не конец, - твердо сказал хозяин. – Так, оказывается, они верят. И мне хочется верить так же.

* * *

Увидев приоткрытую дверь, я осторожно вступил в полумрак, освещенный множеством продолговатых брусков на стенах. Невиданные мною раньше светильники бросали мягкие, тепло-оранжевые блики на подогретый бассейн... И на собравшуюся там компанию.

Я так и застыл с открытым ртом у порога, начиная понимать, что явно перепутал здания, и это не те пристройки, где выращивают рассаду, и куда еще с утра направился мой хозяин.

Длинные худые тела чужих предстали передо мной во всей своей обнаженной красе, и я невольно отметил, что ниже пояса у них и правда все так же, как у нас, во всяком случае, на первый взгляд.

Часть из них стояли у бортика, в чем мать родила, непринужденно беседуя и держа в руках высокие стаканы, часть плавали, и очертания их фигур темнели сквозь мерцающую толщу воды. К своему огромному удивлению я заметил среди них и несколько женщин, чьи контуры тел были чуть более округлыми. Они совершенно не стеснялись друг друга; более того, мое внезапное появление их тоже не смутило, лишь двое-трое оглянулись на меня с любопытством.

\- Ты хотел что-нибудь, Баназир? – услышал я вдруг знакомый голос. Поднявшись из бассейна по небольшой лесенке, Эль-Ронт накинул на плечи легкий халат, который, однако, не скрывал полностью его наготу. Правитель спокойно ждал ответа, взяв свой оставленный на столике стакан и отпивая из него.

\- Про... про... – такое легкое слово «простите» почему-то никак не выговаривалось. Я попятился, чувствуя, как стремительно краснеют мои щеки. Чудом не споткнувшись, я выскочил из купальни, и не переводил дыхания, пока не очутился на другом конце пристроек.

Там я и обнаружил Маура, сидящего на корточках у длинной грядки, спиной ко мне.

\- Вот, растет тут у них... – он задумчиво разглядывал мелкие круглые листики темно-фиолетового цвета. – А что растет, непонятно. Не знаешь, что это такое, Бан?

\- Не знаю, хозяин, - пробормотал я.

Он обернулся и удивленно спросил:

\- А ты чего такой красный?

\- Я... я бежал...

\- Бежал? Это хорошо. Пробежки полезны... – он явно думал о чем-то своем, поэтому не стал меня дальше расспрашивать.

_________________________________________

[1] Двойную дозу?

[2] Опасно. Попробуй газ.

[3] Стиральные машины.

[4] Довольно. Не волнуйся.

[5] Наркоза (_досл._ «останавливающего сна»).

[6] Добрый день.

[7] Также день добрый.

[8] Я Эль-Тир. Как тебя зовут?

[9] Я Маура. Рад встрече (_досл._ «радостная встреча»).

[10] Инстинктивный жест, означающий у чужаков сильное веселье; заменяет смеховой рефлекс.


	10. Контроль

\- Баназир, - негромко окликнул нагнавший меня Эль-Ронт. – Я хотел бы извиниться за вчерашний случай. У меня не было никакого намерения тебя смущать.

\- Что вы, это я виноват, что ворвался без разрешения, простите... – замотал головой я.

\- Все в порядке, - успокоил он меня с легкой улыбкой. – Пожалуйста, скажи Маура, что я жду его в читальне после полудня.

В просторной зале царил беспорядок. Тут и там на столах лежали продолговатые керамические плитки, стояли круглые бутылочки – одна из них была опрокинута, и на поверхности стола чернело высохшее пятно.

\- Комната осталась в таком виде после вчерашней группы учеников, - объяснил Эль-Ронт, прибираясь. – Здешние условия действуют на них, и не в лучшую сторону.

\- Они еще только дети, - осторожно возразил Маура. Сев в кресло у окна, он взял в руки одну из плиток и поводил пальцем по письменам на ней.

\- Которые станут взрослыми без дисциплины и порядка, - сказал Эль-Ронт, расставляя плитки обратно по полкам – каждую в отведенную для нее узкую ячейку.

Хозяин чуть вздохнул, поглядев в окно; затем поднялся и стал помогать. Я же завороженно ходил перед полками, едва прикасаясь к их содержимому, чтобы ничего не уронить. Там были сосуды разных размеров с надписями на чужом языке, в основном глиняные, но все безупречной формы. А также всякие свитки, и металлические шарики, нанизанные на тонкие прутья, и вытянутые разноцветные бруски, и много чего еще, что хотелось взять и пощупать со всех сторон, но я не решался.

\- Нет, Маура, поставь это на крайнюю полку, во вторую ячейку справа, - послышался голос правителя. – Это более старые записи.

Мой хозяин кивнул, дотягиваясь до указанной полки одной рукой, в которой он держал три плитки сразу, и ловко расставляя их.

Немного расчистив стол, правитель достал и развернул свиток с прорисованным на нем в мельчайших деталях причудливым многослойным узором, в котором крайне запутанным образом пересекались, изгибались, и словно даже немного выступали над рельефной коричневатой поверхностью разноцветные формы и линии, создавая иллюзию объема. Я никогда в жизни не видел настоящих карт, тем более таких, и поэтому не сразу понял, что это, лишь восхищенно разглядывая предмет из-за плеча моего хозяина.

\- Смотри внимательно и запоминай, - указал Эль-Ронт тому.

\- Но здесь будто не одна карта, а несколько, друг на друга наложенных! – с не меньшим удивлением воскликнул Маура. – Что это значит?

\- Это все возможные маршруты в данной местности: подземный, наземный и воздушный; а в области водоемов подводный и наводный, они отдельно помечены синим.

\- Так мне что, их все запоминать?! – не поверил хозяин.

\- Все, - непреклонно ответил правитель. – Конечно, Эль-Орин и Эль-Ар будут рядом, но лучше, если ты и сам сможешь свободно ориентироваться.

\- Ну, воздушный-то нам вряд ли понадобится, - в шутку прикинул сидящий, пристально изучая очертания.

\- Он может понадобиться врагу, - объяснил Эль-Ронт, не вдаваясь в лишние подробности. – А ты должен знать, откуда ждать опасности.

Маура понятливо кивнул, больше не споря; а я так и остался в недоумении, не ослышался ли я насчет передвижения по воздуху, и как это вообще возможно.

\- А, вы тут прячетесь! - заглянул Калимак, тоже проходя к столу. – Ого! Что это? – он тут же схватил со стола свиток, поворачивая его так и эдак.

\- Карта тех мест, по которым мы будем проходить. Не мешай, мне нужно ее запомнить.

\- Ну и ну. Ладно, - вернув свиток, тот сел рядом. – А это что такое? – ткнул он пальцем в изображение небольшого круга вверху карты, поделенного на четыре сектора.

\- Обозначение четырех сторон света, - объяснил Маура. – Север, юг, восток и запад.

\- Ага, я так и думал, - с умным видом кивнул тот. – Так зачем запоминать? Мы не можем ее просто с собой взять?

\- Ты подумай, как сложно было ее нарисовать, такими вещами не разбрасываются.

\- Ну да, и то правда. Чудна́я вещь. Давай силами померяемся, - предложил он после короткой паузы.

\- Калимак, достал уже! Я занят!

\- Давай с тобой тогда, жирдяй, - придвинулся он ко мне.

Шансов против него у меня не было, в чем я уже не раз убеждался, но я не сдавался до последнего. Он с глухим стуком припечатал мою руку к гладкой деревянной поверхности, издав радостный возглас, а я смутился, что мы шумим в учебной комнате.

В читальню вошел совсем юный чужак, неся целую стопку тонких вытянутых пластинок.

\- Оставь их на столе, _ир мье _[1], – обратился к нему правитель. – Я потом проверю. Это мой младший сын, Эль-Эда́н, - представил он.

\- _Дсет-а _[2], - улыбнулся ему Маура.

\- _Аг дсет _[3], - ответил тот, и вопросительно взглянул на отца.

\- Это наши гости из поселения Сузатт, - пояснил тот, в свою очередь начав представлять нас. – Маура, Баназир...

\- Я, кстати, из Зарака, - перебил его Калимак посреди фразы.

\- И Калимак из Зарака, - невозмутимо закончил Эль-Ронт.

Вошедший серьезно кивнул, рассматривая нас. Его темное лицо было строгим и бесстрастным, как у его отца, но длинные прямые волосы имели светло-пепельный оттенок.

Сложив пластинки, на обратном пути он прошел мимо нашего стола.

\- Эй, не хочешь потягаться? – задорно окликнул Калимак.

Чужой застыл на месте, словно его оглушили; затем медленно повернулся, глядя прямо на него.

\- Ну, силами помериться, игра такая, – продолжал тот, подумав, что чужак просто не понял.

На лице молчавшего Эль-Эдана мелькнуло разгневанное выражение; и тут воздух в комнате будто резко нагрелся, а во мне начало нарастать чувство необузданной, оскорбленной ярости – вдруг захотелось наброситься на кого-нибудь, кричать и ругаться.

Калимак, по всей видимости, почувствовал то же самое.

\- Да что же это? – он как-то потерянно поднялся с места, невольно сжимая кулаки. Мы двое еле удерживались – на Маура же непонятное явление почему-то не имело никакого воздействия. Он встал и быстро приблизился к подростку, мягко кладя руку ему на плечо. Я замер, ожидая, что рука будет тут же скинута. Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, Эль-Эдан не отстранился; тогда Маура повернул его спиной к нам, и стал тихо, почти шепотом говорить ему что-то.

Через несколько секунд я с облегчением заметил, что волна напряжения отступила; мы вздохнули, словно освободившись от невидимой сети. В глазах Эль-Ронта читалось удовлетворение.

\- Пойду проверять работы, – сказал он, беря с соседнего стола стопку, и скрылся за дверью.

\- Я... не привык к такому обращению от... гостей, – говорил Эль-Эдан на нашем наречии, с трудом подбирая слова.

\- И поэтому ты рассердился? – понимающе спросил мой хозяин, сидя напротив него на стуле.

Расположившись на низкой скамеечке неподалеку, я удивленно прислушивался к разговору. Калимак спешно ретировался после происшествия, предпочитая продолжить свои занятия в более безопасном месте. Я остался, надеясь, что не сделаю ничего, способного вновь вывести юнца из себя.

\- Да. Я пока еще не научился управлять волной.

\- Волной? Ты имеешь в виду чувства?

\- Это больше, чем чувства. Это... опасность для других. Когда это передается, оно... усиливается во всех. Теряется разум, можно убить. Поэтому важно удержать себя. _Йкáнта._

\- Контроль... Да, я, кажется, понимаю. Но ты, конечно, достигнешь цели.

\- Я должен. У Эль-Реги́ра это получилось гораздо быстрее и раньше, - с тенью огорчения добавил Эль-Эдан. – Это мой брат.

\- Он тебя старше?

\- На двадцать лет. Но и в моем возрасте он уже полностью владел собой, и ни одна вспышка не вырывалась наружу.

\- Не огорчайся, у каждого свой путь, - попытался утешить Маура. – Я вот вообще не умею свой гнев сдерживать.

\- Ты умеешь, - неожиданно возразил тот. – Ты остановил мою волну. У тебя сильная преграда.

Мой хозяин неожиданно смутился, отворачиваясь и глядя в окно.

Поняв, что тема ему неприятна, сын правителя не стал продолжать.

\- Я пойду, - поднялся он со стула.

\- Нет, подожди, – Маура легко удержал его за край куртки и ненароком стянул ее вниз. Через все оголенное темное предплечье до самого локтя тянулся огромный светло-серый шрам.

\- Прости, – виновато произнес хозяин. – Я не хотел.

\- _Ану́н-фе _[4], – тот натянул куртку обратно, а мне подумалось, что сделай подобное кто-нибудь из нас, снова полетели бы искры гнева. – Я падал с высокого моста. Отец вылечил меня.

\- А ты тоже хочешь стать лекарем, как он? – спросил Маура с улыбкой.

\- Да, я хочу этого. Как ты узнал?

\- Когда я дотронулся до тебя, то что-то на миг увидел, – нехотя признался хозяин. – Ты стоял в окружении _винга́н _[5]. Твои руки были над кем-то лежащим... Но нет, это глупости, я не должен был такого говорить...

\- У тебя было видение о будущем, - не удивившись, заключил Эль-Эдан.

\- Не думаю, - вежливо отказался Маура. – Будущее невозможно увидеть, оно же еще не произошло.

\- Возможно, - сказал чужак. – Не отказывайся от этого дара. Он может помочь тебе, и остальным.

\- Предпочитаю рассчитывать только на свои силы, - уверенно произнес хозяин. – Это надежнее.

\- Одно другому вряд ли может помешать, - уклончиво ответил Эль-Эдан, не вступая в спор.

Где-то прозвучал мелодичный сигнал, словно несколько раз ударили металлической палочкой о блюдо, и он снова повернулся, чтобы уходить:

\- Я опаздываю на уроки.

\- Мы можем поговорить вечером? – с сожалением произнес вслед ему Маура. – Я хотел бы еще многое у тебя спросить...

\- Сегодня я учусь в две смены, - покачал головой тот. – Завтра до полудня будет свободное время. Мне тоже интересно поговорить с тобой. _На́брет _[6], - кивнув нам на прощание, сын правителя быстро вышел за дверь.

* * *

\- Ух ты, как высоко здесь! - Маура перегнулся через перила моста. Бурная речная вода с пеной разбивалась об острые выступающие зубья камней. – Неужели ты с этого моста падал?

\- Да, - подтвердил стоящий рядом Эль-Эдан с типичной мальчишеской гордостью, присущей, как оказалось, и чужакам. – Прямо на камни. Мы соревновались с товарищами, кто пройдет вдоль всего моста, не глядя под ноги и удерживая в воздухе перед собой _ски́тви _[7]. Я прошел дальше всех, оступившись только в самом конце.

У меня при одном только взгляде вниз сразу сильно закружилась голова, и я вынужден был быстро отодвинуться от перил.

\- Знаешь, я даже не могу сказать тебе «молодец», - укоризненно произнес Маура. – Твой отец, должно быть, был в ярости.

\- Был, - кивнул подросток. – С тех пор он еще строже следит за мной.

\- Неудивительно, - хмыкнул мой хозяин.

Мы продолжили путь, направляясь к широкой поляне среди высоких сосновых деревьев. Маура, по обыкновению, шел впереди, помахивая большой деревянной флягой на бечевке, я следовал за ним, неся корзину, из которой доносился аромат запеченной дикой утки, давно уже будоражащий мое обоняние, а Эль-Эдан замыкал шествие.

Достигнув поляны, мы расстелили на густой траве мягкое тонкое покрывало, и Маура начал разбирать корзинку.

\- Ты можешь научить меня... контролю? – неожиданно попросил чужак.

\- Я ничего в этом не понимаю, - обернулся к нему Маура. – Поверь, я бы не стал скрывать, если бы мог помочь тебе.

\- Знаю, - грустно кивнул тот. – Но я хотел убедиться. Эль-Ар тоже не смог, хотя пытался, и ему известно все про работу _горд-май _[8].

\- Давай не будем хотя бы сейчас про врагов и их планы, - предложил Маура, откусывая от куска хлеба с положенным на него тонким ломтиком утки, заранее аккуратно разрезанной на равные части. – Слишком уж хороший день для этого. Смотри, сколько всего вкусного мы с собой набрали.

\- Я уже ел, - коротко отметил сын правителя.

«Когда? Год назад?» - невольно подумалось мне, и от этой мысли разобрал смех.

Эль-Эдан резко повернулся в мою сторону, сверкнув глазами.

\- _Нат-у́ _[9], - Маура успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Что бы там Бан ни подумал, я уверен, это без всякого намерения тебя оскорбить.

\- Я... ничего такого... – вспыхнул я. – Простите...

Чужак смягчился, и уголки его губ приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке.

Мы с наслаждением уминали принесенную провизию, а Эль-Эдан неподвижно восседал рядом, пока все же не соблазнился ломтиками чуть поджаренного сладкого хлеба и соленого белого сыра, которые вместе составляли чудесный вкусовой букет, и присоединился к трапезе.

Налетел порыв ветра, обдавая наши лица неожиданно теплой волной.

\- Странно как, - удивился мой хозяин. – Ведь сейчас осень, зима почти...

Чужой кивнул, поняв его еще до того, как он окончил вопрос.

\- _Те́а нага́ри_.

\- Горячий ветер с равнин? – задумчиво переспросил Маура, приподнимаясь и глядя на горизонт. – На таком расстоянии?

\- Отец говорит, что это еще один замысел _горд _[10]. Они пытаются менять погоду. Это надо прекратить.

\- Ну почему же? Можно сделать вечное лето.

\- Вечное лето... – повторил сидящий напротив. – А потом – вечная зима.

\- Нет, зима пусть будет покороче, - улыбнулся Маура.

\- Она не будет короче, - сердито перебил его чужак. – Не простая зима. _На́ирдт _[11]_._

\- Что это значит?

\- Почитай в хранилище. Там все записи, от начала.

Он отвернулся и долго смотрел на реку.

* * *

Вечерами мы сидели на просторной веранде на втором этаже, откуда открывался великолепный вид на окрестности. Я любовался, не отрывая глаз, на расстилавшуюся внизу зеленую долину, на леса, поля и горы вдалеке, скрытые синеватой дымкой. В воздухе сладко и томительно пахло осенними травами и цветами, где-то стрекотали цикады, и я чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Солнце еще и не думало садиться, хотя уже золотило предзакатным светом верхушки деревьев. Калимак, по обыкновению, развлекался игрой в «охотники» со своими новыми товарищами из Рокны в ближайшем подлеске, оставив в тот вечер нас с Маура вдвоем.

\- Ешь клюкву, - хозяин легонько подтолкнул меня локтем. – А то ничего не останется.

Клюква была крупная, сочная и с вкусной кислинкой. Помимо нее в большой плетеной миске были и сливы, и яблоки, и еще некие большие желтовато-оранжевые плоды с румяными боками и удивительной бархатистой кожицей.

\- Это называется _«льюни _[12]_»_, - пояснил Маура, крутя фрукт в руках. – Они из теплых краев всякие невиданные семена и косточки привозят, и здесь у себя в особых крытых помещениях выращивают, да так, что даже поздней осенью деревья плодоносят, я у работников кухни спрашивал. Говорят, очень сладкие, давай попробуем.

Послышался приближающийся топот копыт, и, глядя вниз на песчаный двор, я увидел, как туда въехал всадник – молодой чужак с угольно-черными волосами. Он легко спрыгнул на землю, даже не дожидаясь, пока конь полностью остановится, и приблизился к вышедшему ему навстречу Эль-Ронту.

\- Это что, важный гость? – удивился я. – Его встречает сам правитель!

\- Кажется, это и есть его старший сын, Эль-Регир, о котором Эль-Эдан говорил, - предположил мой хозяин, тоже взглянув на приезжего.

Эль-Ронт приветственно положил руку на плечо сына, и тот подал ему небольшой свиток, который правитель тут же, во дворе, развернул и начал читать.

\- Что там может быть такое срочное? – полюбопытствовал я.

\- А ты спустись и спроси у них, - подмигнул хозяин. – Мне тоже интересно.

Я слегка покраснел, представив себе, как направляюсь к чужакам и нагло задаю им вопросы.

Маура тем временем наполовину очистил один из круглых ворсистых плодов, который, оказавшись под кожицей предательски скользким, вдруг выскочил у него из рук, упав в проем между темными перекладинами.

\- Вот гад! – воскликнул хозяин, метнувшись за ним, но не успев поймать.

Стоящие внизу разом подняли головы, услышав ругательство, когда фрукт пролетел совсем недалеко от них.

\- Простите, - Маура смущенно перегнулся через перила. – Это не вам. Я случайно.

Я попытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, зажимая рот руками.

Правитель понимающе улыбнулся, кивнув. Эль-Регир тихо спросил у него что-то, и мне показалось, что он внимательно смотрел при этом на моего хозяина. Эль-Ронт стал ему отвечать, и они вместе ушли в дом.

* * *

Назавтра во время очередной прогулки мы с хозяином и Калимаком заметили небольшую группу чужаков, и подошли посмотреть на их досуг. Мы остановились перед расчищенным участком почвы примерно с десяток шагов в длину и ширину, поделенным на крупные ровные квадраты.

До этого мне не доводилось наблюдать чужих за какими-либо активными физическими занятиями, даже детей. Я думал, что они никогда и не слышали о наших резвых играх в догонялки и прятки, а зимой – в снежки. И все же их тела и в юности, и в старости оставались вытянутыми и сухими, без капли жира, что вызывало у меня огромную зависть.

Но тут было нечто иное. Они двигались, и еще как! Вступая внутрь квадратного поля парами, они брали в руки длинные палки и начинали странную игру. Молниеносными взмахами они скрещивали палки, и звонкие удары разносились по долине. Волосы их были собраны сзади широкими лентами, чтобы не мешать движениям. Пары сменялись каждые несколько минут по определенному порядку.

\- Ух ты! – восхищенно воскликнул Калимак. – Наконец хоть какое-то развлечение!

Очередная пара сошла с посыпанного серым песком участка.

\- Эй, я тоже хочу! – Калимак бросился к ним. – Дайте мне! – он взялся за палку, и державший отдал ее, не сопротивляясь. К ним приблизился еще один чужак постарше.

\- Ты желаешь научиться?

\- Да чего тут учиться, я с малых лет на палках драться умею! – Он лихо покрутил орудием в руках.

Чужак отошел к группе ожидавших своей очереди, говоря им что-то. Один из них кивнул и вышел на поле, приглашая Калимака следовать за собой.

\- Согласились! – тот довольно хрюкнул, толкая Маура в бок и вскакивая в участок.

Они начали. Калимак резко атаковал, с силой врезавшись в чужака и прижав палку к его груди. Тот попытался отодвинуться, но уверенный в победе человек навалился на него всем весом, вышибая опору из-под ног противника, который тут же упал на песок без вскрика, но с достаточно удивленным видом.

\- Победа! – заорал Калимак, поднимая вверх палку и одновременно пытаясь поставить ногу на распростертое на земле тело.

\- Ну ты совсем, Кали! – мой хозяин подбежал к упавшему, оттолкнул друга и протянул руку, помогая чужаку встать. – Ведь не в этом цель, это не борьба!

Чужой поднялся, отряхивая светлую одежду.

\- Ты не знаешь правил, – произнес он, отходя в сторону.

\- Да что значит «не знаю»? – недоуменно спросил Калимак.

\- Самым простым образом не знаешь, – ответил ему Маура. – Ты даже не следил за их действиями, и не дождался, чтоб тебе объяснили. Здесь главное – скорость, а не сила.

\- Елки, у них даже игр нормальных нет, - с огорчением махнул рукой Калимак. – Все, я так больше не могу. Пойду к Ре́йди и его ребятам, с ними хоть весело. Если хочешь, подходи потом. – Он решительно развернулся и направился в сторону поляны, где после обеда обычно собирались его новые товарищи, распивая пиво и горланя песни.

\- Может, ты хочешь попробовать? – послышался голос за нами. Старший из последней пары протягивал моему хозяину тонкую палку.

Мне ничего не предлагали; должно быть, мой внешний вид говорил сам за себя.

Маура в сомнении поглядел на палку; затем медленно взял ее и обернулся к стоящей группе, взглядом спрашивая их разрешения. Ни один из них не выразил протеста; двое-трое слегка кивнули.

\- А с кем? – наконец поинтересовался хозяин.

Чужак затянул потуже ленту на пепельных волосах.

\- Со мной.

В следующие минуты долина снова огласилась монотонным гулким звоном. Думаю, чужие не ожидали, что Маура продержится так долго, несмотря на понимание цели игры. Но его реакции полностью соответствовали выпадам соперника, и их руки с орудиями мелькали столь быстро, что мои глаза не успевали замечать движений. Постепенно они вошли в ритм, синхронизировались, и их перемещения по квадратам слились в единый гибкий и легкий танец, вызывающий восхищение. Словно отточенный, не дающий сбоев механизм перелетал с клетки на клетку непринужденно, но слажено.

И тут чужие начали мерно выкрикивать какое-то слово в такт движущимся, будто желая поддержать их и сделать танец еще более совершенным. Странная песня, странный танец; но мое сердце защемило от сладкого преклонения перед этой гармоничной грацией, когда тела инстинктивно понимали друг друга и угадывали каждое последующее движение, ни на секунду не выбиваясь из ритма. Я почувствовал, что вхожу в транс, наблюдая за игрой, выглядящей почти как ритуал.

Наконец оба остановились и опустили палки, склонив головы в молчаливом согласии окончить игру. Осмотревшись по сторонам, я вдруг заметил, как увеличилось число присутствующих в долине – наверное, проходившие мимо решили остаться посмотреть на необычное состязание.

Маура тепло поблагодарил своего партнера, отдал ему палку и вернулся ко мне. Он запыхался и лицо его блестело от пота; чужой же ничуть не устал и на нем не было видно следов продолжительного поединка на безумной скорости.

\- Это и правда было... здорово! – широко улыбнулся мне хозяин, вытирая лоб и пытаясь отдышаться. – Он мне прямо на ходу объяснял все детали, я сначала, оказывается, не все понял. Надо было не только быстро, а еще и направлять его в ту клетку, которую я хочу, и при этом еще и отражать удары!..

Я в который раз удивился этой неведомой способности чужаков объяснить что-либо, не произнеся при этом ни слова вслух.

Когда мы чуть отошли от поля, нас вдруг нагнал Эль-Ронт, оказывается, тоже присутствовавший среди зрителей.

\- Ты по-прежнему нарушаешь все мои указания.

\- Вы же сказали, что можно двигать рукой, - невинно взглянул на него Маура.

\- Я сказал _двигать рукой_, а не крутить палку, устраивать рукопашные бои и забираться на второй этаж через окно, - отметил тот строго, дав понять, что ему известно также и про их с Калимаком забавы накануне. – Лучше бы ты пока научился как следует читать.

\- Почему вы думаете, что я не умею читать?

\- На нашем языке, - подчеркнул Эль-Ронт.

\- А разве мне это пригодится?

\- Все может в жизни пригодиться, - лаконично ответил правитель. – Разве тебе не интересно?

\- Интересно, - помедлив, согласился Маура.

\- В таком случае, завтра сразу после рассвета в главной читальне тебя будет ждать учитель Эль-Фар.

\- Но... почему так рано? – снова не выдержал Маура.

\- Потому, что расписание рассчитано не только на тебя. А раз ты достаточно бодр для игр, то изволь встать пораньше и быть таким же внимательным и свежим на занятиях.

* * *

Уже на втором уроке Эль-Ронт, проходивший мимо читальни, остановился послушать, а затем зашел и подсел к нам. Взяв у Эль-Фара деревянные пластинки, он принялся зачитывать сам, а Маура теперь писал под его диктовку на некой тонкой поверхности, похожей на ткань, обработанную дубильным раствором, делавшим ее ровной и удобной для письма.

Однако не успело солнце высоко подняться, как мой хозяин нарочито устало потянулся, распрямляя конечности.

\- _Тар_, мне кажется, этот урок затянулся. Можно я погуляю?

\- Маура, - тихо, но твердо обратился к нему правитель. – Чем ты занимался в твоей общине?

\- Ну, я много чем занимался... – отвечавший, казалось, смутился. – В основном работал в поле, на пашне, помогал хижины и стойла строить, еще рыбу ловил и продавал на рынке...

\- Но только он вообще не должен был ничего из этого делать, господин _тар_! – встрял я, как всегда, не сдержавшись. – Господин Ильба ведь из старого богатого рода, а мой хозяин стал наследником, поэтому они ничего этого не должны, ну разве что в торговые поездки ездить, когда захочется, а дома все должны делать их рабы, то есть я и мой отец...

\- Да заткнись же, Бан! – рассерженно оборвал меня Маура. – К чему Эль-Ронту вся эта информация?

\- Как раз эта информация мне очень интересна, - неожиданно поддержал меня правитель. – Теперь я многое о тебе узнал.

От этих слов Маура вконец смешался и замолчал. Не совладав с возмущением, он слишком сильно надавил на концы заостренной палочки, которую до этого крутил в руках. Она переломилась, и из нее брызнули струйки, попавшие на лицо, руки и одежду моего хозяина.

Как оказалось, палочка была не обыкновенной, как у нас в деревне, а полой, изнутри доверху наполненной чернилами, каким-то хитрым образом при письме вытекающими из нее на полотно отмеренными капельками через крошечное отверстие. Черные капли долетели до меня и до сидящих напротив; в крапинку окрасились и без того темные лица Эль-Ронта и безмолвно наблюдавшего эту сцену учителя.

\- Простите! – с раскаянием произнес Маура, вставая и тщетно пытаясь вытереть ладони о свою пятнистую тунику. – Я... я не подумал. Я сейчас принесу воды и уберу все...

Улыбки обоих чужаков были на редкость красноречивы, а продолговатые глаза вспыхнули и заискрились веселым серебристым огнем.

\- Не волнуйся, - успокоил правитель. – Здесь есть уборщики, сейчас я позову их.

Все же, когда пришли юные чужаки с тряпками и ведром воды, на поверхности которой белела пена, мой хозяин настоял на том, чтобы помогать им, а я, не раздумывая, присоединился. Вместе мы усердно вымыли стол, стулья и пол вокруг, пока правитель с учителем пошли приводить себя в порядок.

Усовестившись, всего за неделю под руководством молодого Эль-Фара Маура выучил все знаки странного и замысловатого алфавита, и, сидя у стола в большой светлой читальне, все увереннее читал вслух. Чужак поправлял его, но с каждым разом все реже – благодаря памяти, навсегда хранившей собранную информацию, хозяин не повторял одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

С завидным упорством и усердием Маура продирался сквозь дебри чередующихся толстых и тонких линий, точек, зигзагов и кружочков, из которых каким-то невероятным образом можно было складывать слова. Я лишь молча дивился его успехам и способностям, жалея, что сам так и не смог толком овладеть грамотой, даже не чужой, а нашей; хотя в деревенском алфавите было всего с три десятка символических картинок для обозначения звуков и чисел, необходимых для торговых переговоров.

* * *

Выдалось свободное утро, и мы с радостью вышли на прогулку под тихими желтеющими деревьями. Уже становилось прохладно, но странный горячий ветер приходил неведомо откуда во второй половине дня.

\- Хочу сегодня ничегошеньки не делать, а позагорать у речки, пока солнце окончательно с нами не распрощалось, - весело поделился хозяин, носком сапога пиная перед собой попавшуюся под ноги крупную шишку. – Кали, видать, в запой ушел за компанию, и я, если честно, ему завидую.

\- Что же вам мешает, хозяин? – рассмеялся я в ответ.

\- Да уроки эти домучить хочу, раз уж начал, - пожал плечами он. – Неудобно приходить, напившись, как свинья. Кстати, хорошо бы на обед мясо... Любое... Слишком редко мясо дают. Баранину хоть, что ли...

\- С орехами и черносливом... – мечтательно поддержал я, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной.

\- Ага, и того терпкого напитка побольше, - вздохнул он. – Но, кажется, следующая общая трапеза только через три заката.

Понять, а, главное, поверить в то, что чужаки питались лишь раз в несколько дней, мне было невероятно трудно. И все же, по всей видимости, в большем они не нуждались. Для гостей, конечно, делалось исключение, и нам приносили минимальный паек три раза в день, но устраивать богатые пиры ради нас одних никто не собирался. Когда же они готовили для себя, заодно и мы могли насладиться вкуснейшими блюдами, о которых у нас в деревне и не слыхивали.

Полностью уйдя в свои грезы, я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда позади прозвучал негромкий оклик:

\- Маура!

Хозяин мгновенно обернулся, поймав брошенную в его сторону длинную палку, пролетевшую в опасной близости от моего уха, до того, как я успел понять, что происходит.

\- Тебе понравилась та игра в _Фелри́р _[13], - как ни в чем не бывало прокомментировал подошедший Эль-Ронт.

\- Да, - ответил Маура, с виду ничуть не удивленный его поступком.

\- Попробуем? – Скинув легкую куртку, чужак остался в короткой тунике без рукавов, и я с удивлением отметил, что у немолодого и, казалось бы, далекого от физических упражнений правителя под гладкой темной кожей заиграли небольшие, но крепкие налитые мускулы, выдающие железную силу. Подняв вторую палку, принесенную с собой, он ловко повертел ею в воздухе.

Они скрестили орудия.

После нескольких секунд даже мне стало ясно, что на этот раз игра гораздо больше напоминала настоящий поединок. По какой-то неведомой причине Эль-Ронт, очевидно, вызвал хозяина на бой, и теперь всерьез атаковал, а Маура оборонялся, словно это было в порядке вещей. Я не смел вмешиваться. Да и что я мог сделать против такого противника, даже если бы у меня и были основания заподозрить, что он хочет причинить моему хозяину вред? Я просто стоял и смотрел. А Эль-Ронт все наступал, не давая Маура передохнуть ни на минуту, заставляя отражать удары с той молниеносной быстротой, которую я недавно уже имел возможность видеть на игровом поле.

Более того, он начал задавать самые разные вопросы, не прерывая бешеного темпа.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько тебе лет?

\- Девятнадцать.

\- Значит, собственной семьи у тебя еще нет?

\- Пока нет.

\- Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал дальше деревни Бирель?

\- Нет, сейчас вот впервые, - отвечал Маура, с трудом переводя дыхание, но ни разу не запутавшись в движениях.

Правитель легко нажал пальцами в середине палки, и с обоих ее концов вдруг бесшумно выскочили тонкие острые лезвия.

Не изменившись в лице, Маура повторил его действия, сделав и свое орудие смертельным.

Бой продолжался.

\- А сколько дней длится солнечный год? – последовал абсолютно непонятный для меня вопрос, и одновременно правитель перебросил оружие из правой руки в левую, делая непредсказуемый выпад.

Маура едва не пропустил удар, в последнюю долю секунды тоже перехватил левой рукой свою палку, и самым ее концом задержал просвистевшее в воздухе лезвие.

\- Три сотни, шесть десятков... - процедил он сквозь зубы, чуть выгибаясь назад, когда его соперник крест-накрест придавил обе палки к его груди, пытаясь заставить его упасть. На лице хозяина от напряжения выступили капельки пота.

\- Достаточно точно, - удовлетворился ответом Эль-Ронт, отодвигая оружие.

Маура воспользовался моментом, и все так же левой рукой яростно атаковал правителя. Тот едва успел отскочить, и мне подумалось, что его инстинктивное движение не являлось притворством.

\- Три сотни, шесть десятков и пять дней! - сердито выкрикнул Маура, и снова замелькали лезвия. А Эль-Ронт казался почему-то довольным, насколько это можно было судить по его непроницаемому лицу.

В процессе поединка они медленно продвигались по направлению к опушке. Маура отступал все дальше, и позади него я ясно видел небольшую, но высокую кочку, о которую он, продолжая двигаться тем же образом, непременно должен был вот-вот споткнуться и упасть. Эль-Ронт упорно направлял его к этой самой кочке.

Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы предостеречь хозяина, но тут послышался приказ в моей голове, который я понял как: «Нет!». Это не был голос, не было слово, а скорее импульс, который, как ни странно, имел четкий смысл.

Тем временем Маура оказался впритык к кочке.

Не оборачиваясь, вспрыгнул на нее и отразил очередной удар.

Теперь он оказался чуть выше противника, что давало ему преимущество. Он замахнулся... И холодный язык лезвия застыл у самой груди правителя, подрагивая в лучах полуденного солнца.

\- _Най-ке _[14]. – Одно нажатие пальцев, и грозные лезвия в оружии Эль-Ронта спрятались обратно в полый ствол. – Если бы на моем месте был настоящий враг, ты был бы уже мертв, - сухо сказал правитель.

\- Вы проверяли меня? – напрямую спросил мой хозяин, тоже опуская палку. – Вы думаете, что я недостаточно силен для этого задания?

Эль-Ронт на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Я с первых дней приметил эту привычку у чужих, и гадал, означает ли она то же самое, что и у нас – усталость и желание скрыть свои чувства.

\- Я думаю, что ты слишком силен, - наконец так же прямо ответил он. – Это меня и тревожит.

* * *

\- Держи, держи... Сейчас!

Маура и Эль-Орин одновременно резко выбросили вперед ладони, и большой валун в нескольких десятках шагов перед ними почти бесшумно разлетелся на куски. Я еле успел прикрыть лицо от летящей гальки.

Странные тренировки на открытом воздухе длились уже второй день, и я с изумлением наблюдал за происходящим, сидя на кочке неподалеку.

Эль-Орин подошел к ближайшей сосне, осмотрев ее надломленный ствол.

\- Ты целился в это дерево?

\- Нет, - ошеломленно помотал головой мой хозяин. Казалось, он еще не совсем пришел в себя от только что сделанного. – Тоже в камень... Как вы сказали.

\- Ты промахнулся.

\- Я попробую еще раз.

\- Нет. Это не игра, и у нас мало времени, – он вернулся и протянул руку за своим оружием. 

Но Маура отступил на шаг, помедлил... И сделал ту вторую попытку, в которой ему было отказано. За спиной Эль-Орина ствол старой сосны раскололся надвое, словно в него направили весь невысказанный, накопленный гнев.

\- Ты сделал это намеренно? – спокойно спросил чужой.

\- Если бы я сделал это нечаянно, я мог бы попасть в вас. – Маура снял с пальца и вернул ему кольцо.

Эль-Орин подумал немного.

\- Держи его у себя.

\- Вы так мне доверяете?

\- У тебя был шанс, и ты им не воспользовался.

\- Как они работают, Аргон? Эти кольца? – вечером следующего дня тихо спросил Маура у странника, задумчиво глядящего на звезды. – Отчего камни взрываются?

\- От звуковых волн выше пределов даже нашей слышимости, - пояснил тот. – А с помощью звуковых волн ниже пределов слышимости достигается повреждение тела и даже смерть [15]. И это только по отдельности. А если их объединить... Если надеть одновременно все четыре кольца на установку со стержнями из кристаллов, внутри которых находятся _инди́рг туа́т _[16], то создается огромное силовое поле, которое лишает всех, находящихся в нем, памяти и воли, позволяя делать с ними все, что угодно. Сейчас сама установка находится в подземном складе в Румине, вместе с другим оружием, украденным Эль-Эламом. Именно к этому складу нам нужно пробраться, и пока никому не удалось сделать это незамеченным. Все приборы настроены на нас, выделяя из массы _анна́н_. Наши сознания, наши головы – как сигнальные огни для наших врагов. Нам нужен кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы управлять оружием и не допустить вторжения в свою голову, но не достаточно, чтобы быть обнаруженным ими, даже при проникновении на их территорию. Эль-Орин убедился, что ты для них практически невидим.

\- Как это? – нахмурился Маура.

\- У каждого _гинтри́н_ [17] свои особенные сигналы, - продолжил объяснять странник. – И твои оказались в том идеальном равновесии, которое мы искали все эти годы. Мы сами не могли тебя обнаружить, это вышло только благодаря случайности, когда Эль-Орин встретил Ильба. 

\- Значит, могут быть еще и другие подходящие, которых вы тоже не смогли обнаружить?

\- Могут, если они все еще не погибли или не захвачены в плен. Так или иначе, мы не вышли на их след, и сейчас ты – наша единственная надежда. Но никто не может заставить тебя, да и смысла тогда не будет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому, что Эль-Орин должен связать с тобой свои мысли, на время стать... – он попытался подобрать нужное слово, – как будто твоей тенью, чтобы и самому остаться незамеченным. Без твоего согласия ему это сделать не удастся.

\- Вот как... – протянул мой хозяин. – Теперь понятно, почему он пытался уговорить меня, а не просто притащил сюда силой.

\- Он думает о благе большинства, об общей картине, а не о составляющих. Иногда это просто необходимо, - вступился Аргон за своего начальника. – В данном случае нам нужно забыть о собственных желаниях и капризах. Нужно служить общему делу.

\- Хорошо же он над тобой поработал... Надо мной, впрочем, уже тоже.

\- Над нами сама жизнь поработала, Маура, - не обидевшись, произнес Аргон. – Эль-Орин тут ни при чем. Он тоже лишь крошечная фигурка в огромной структуре, где каждый важен, у каждого свое предназначение и свой долг. Просто он привык считать себя главным, а теперь все его дальнейшие действия зависят от тебя, от твоего решения, а это его уязвляет.

* * *

Войдя без стука, Эль-Регир молча прошел к стулу и забрал оставленную им куртку; затем повернулся и вышел, перед этим удостоив коротким кивком младшего брата, и лишь мельком взглянув на нас.

\- Мы ничем его не обидели? – спросил мой хозяин.

\- Нет, _сил-се́ла _[18], - возразил Эль-Эдан. – Ты ему очень понравился.

\- Правда? – с сомнением спросил Маура.

\- Да. Эль-Регир редко говорит, для него легче передача. Так можно избежать непонимания, и общаться только с теми, с кем необходимо. Но его мысли часто закрыты даже от меня и от отца, - огорченно произнес подросток. – Его работа тоже оставляет отпечаток.

\- Какая у него работа? – не сдержал любопытства Маура.

Эль-Эдан ответил не сразу, словно решая для себя, вправе ли он этим делиться.

\- _Кме́рта _[19]. Он следит за границами общины. Хотя до гибели матери он собирался стать _сью́ли_ [20] и рисовать карты, как она.

\- Извини, я не знал про твою мать, - опечалено произнес Маура.

\- Ее убила вражеская группа четырнадцать лет назад, им удалось пройти через границу незамеченными. Эль-Регир не пошел на ту прогулку с родителями в день атаки, а остался участвовать в игре. Он винит себя.

Маура сочувственно кивнул:

\- Эль-Регир не виноват, конечно. Но я понимаю.

Поднявшись, Эль-Эдан вынул из своего рюкзака небольшую светлую складную рамку и раскрыл ее.

\- Это мы с матерью, - поделился он. – Рисовал отец.

На поразительно четкой картинке была изображена сидящая сероволосая чужачка с младенцем на руках – я не сразу понял, что это маленький Эль-Эдан, и что стоящий рядом подросток – его старший брат.

\- Как ее звали? – спросил Маура, осторожно беря рамку, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

\- Эль-Реа́н. Они хотят лишить нас памяти... – продолжил он отрешенно уже для себя, не обращая внимания на нашу реакцию. – Пусть же их проклятием будет вечная память об их погибших.

Мой хозяин явно хотел разъяснений по поводу непонятной фразы, но все же сдержался, решив не бередить еще больше раны собеседника.

Некоторое время мы сидели в молчании.

\- Знаешь, - наконец снова обратился Маура к сыну правителя, – Аргон... Эль-Ар рассказал мне немного про ваше оружие... То, из-за которого вы враждуете. А как вообще все это началось? Кому оно изначально принадлежало?

\- Тем, кто доставил его сюда при первом побеге. Нашим предкам, - пояснил Эль-Эдан. – Тогда еще была Единая община. А потом уже мы разделились, только для того, чтобы никто не мог захватить власть целиком, - продолжал он, по-прежнему тщательно продумывая слова, чтобы не сказать лишнего. – Войны всегда велись за власть и за земли с множеством природных богатств. Часть из нас решила, что здешний народ – это тоже природные богатства, на которые у них есть права обладания. Долгое время удавалось сдерживать их. Был принят договор. _Лга́нги _[21] была разобрана на части и отдана на хранение каждому из правителей, с запретом передавать свою часть другим, чтобы не нарушить наш начальный закон – не вмешиваться. Четыре угла – знак устойчивости. Четыре стихии, чтобы различать друг друга: _итла́г, ти́ир, у́ла, мха́нту _[22]_._ Каждый раз, когда выбираются новые правители, их изображают в записях еще в детстве, чтобы они помнили о своем долге. Сейчас покажу тебе.

Пройдя к полкам, он достал большую пластину из гибкого серебристого материала, раздвинув ее на столе. По углам обеих страниц, рядом с надписями на чужом языке, были филигранно нарисованы темными чернилами и сероватой краской четыре детских лица – впадины на лбу были не столь резко очерчены, лица, еще не принявшие четкую прямоугольную форму, менее вытянуты; по моему предположению, на рисунках им было не более шести лет.

\- Вот это твой отец, да? – узнал Маура одного из черноволосых мальчиков.

Эль-Эдан с гордостью кивнул.

\- А это? – Маура указал пальцем на портрет мальчика со строгим, сосредоточенным темным лицом и белоснежными волосами, чьи глаза даже с поверхности страницы обжигали ледяным холодом. – Неужели...

\- Эль-Орин, - подтвердил подросток.

\- Ну и ну... – потрясенно покачал головой Маура. – Вообще-то, он не намного изменился...

\- У него уже тогда были такие волосы? – встрял я, удивленно пыхтя над раскрытой пластиной.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – не понял Эль-Эдан.

Я замялся.

\- Потому, что у нас волосы становятся белыми только в старости, - выручил меня Маура. – У всех. Они... седеют, ну то есть, теряют цвет, который был сначала.

\- Даже черные волосы? – не поверил тот.

\- Ну да.

Эль-Эдан задумался.

\- А это кто? – кивнул Маура на единственную из изображенных девочку, тоже выглядящую весьма недружелюбно.

\- Эль-Кала́д, _тари_ [23] Третьей общины. А это... – указал он, предваряя очередной вопрос, и лицо его помрачнело. – Это Эль-Таур.

Названный мальчик не казался особо ужасным или грозным – не более, чем остальные чужаки. Разве что глаза... Глаза были даже холоднее и мертвее, чем у Эль-Орина. Они не обжигали; их взгляд был абсолютно непроницаем. В них было тяжело смотреть, ибо казалось, что там, где должно было находиться средоточие жизни, была пустота. Глубочайшая белесая пустота, засасывающая, словно бескрайний густой туман. На детском лице этот взгляд был особенно жуток.

\- Его пришлось изобразить даже после того, как его отец нарушил договор, - жестко сказал Эль-Эдан в гнетущей тишине. – А он пошел по стопам отца, и превзошел его. Цепь была сделана, чтобы легче было выжить и сохранить наши знания и традиции. На самом деле звенья не объединили нас, а разделили. И Эль-Орин уже много лет не может свести счеты с носителями Четвертого звена.

\- Но общины не должны разделяться, - тяжело вздохнул Маура. – Вам не на кого будет положиться... Разве что вы можете ожидать подмоги из вашего края, того, откуда вы родом... Где это? Очень далеко?

\- Очень. Очень далеко, - с почти ощутимой грустью ответил Эль-Эдан, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Мы не можем ждать подмоги. Мы одни здесь. Мой отец говорил, что... иногда жалеет о том, что должен был стать _таром_ и иметь эту ответственность. И о том, что все это оружие вообще было сделано. – Очевидно, осознав, что в который раз слишком много поведал о чувствах другого, Эль-Эдан тут же замолчал и поднялся. – Я пойду. Не забудь вернуть все на место, когда прочитаешь.

* * *

Мы с хозяином облюбовали небольшую светлую поляну в окружении высоких сосен и кедров, на которой стояло несколько прямоугольных деревянных столов с узкими лавками по обе стороны.

На гладкие доски перед нами вдруг спрыгнула прямо с ближайшего дерева крупная ярко-рыжая белка с шикарным пушистым хвостом.

Я восторженно затаил дыхание, разглядывая зверька, который, ничуть не боясь нас, нагло восседал на столешнице, словно чего-то ожидая. Выпуклые темные глазки-бусинки поблескивали в нашу сторону.

Маура отломил кусочек от своего ломтя свежего хлеба, и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, протянул на раскрытой ладони.

Не церемонясь, белка подскочила, выхватила угощение и тут же взметнулась обратно на ветки.

\- Даже спасибо не сказала, - пошутил хозяин, и мы оба расхохотались.

С тех пор он ежедневно брал с собой на прогулку лесные орешки, яблоки или сухофрукты, и собственноручно скармливал все лакомство нашей новой знакомой. Белка оказалась на редкость прожорливой, и, войдя во вкус, часто возвращалась по нескольку раз, требуя добавки.

\- Как она не лопнет? – недоумевал Маура. – Прям как бездонная котомка. О! Котомка! [24] Хорошее имя. Как ты думаешь?

От смеха я уже не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Однако спустя несколько дней Котомка, к нашему удивлению, не появилась к лесному завтраку, хотя прождали мы ее достаточно долго.

\- Ну ладно, может, после полудня придет, - наконец встал Маура из-за стола, оставляя на нем кусочки яблока и горсть орехов. – Пошли.

Мы двинулись назад, и хозяин привычно насвистывал какую-то песенку.

Неподалеку за деревьями послышался веселый гогот и шум голосов, и мы из любопытства заглянули на соседнюю поляну.

В центре ее у костра сидела уже знакомая нам компания Рокнинских парней; среди них увлеченно травил очередную байку Калимак. Над костром был прикреплен медный вертел, на котором что-то жарилось, и один из парней время от времени переворачивал его, чтобы мясо не пригорело.

\- Здоро́во, Мау! – радостно приветствовал его товарищ, когда мы подошли поближе. – А мы как раз пообедать собрались, присоединяйтесь, - кивнул он и мне.

Остальные парни тоже поздоровались вразнобой.

\- Глянь, какая на этот раз добыча знатная! - указал Калимак на вертел. – Жирная такая белка попалась, словно откормленная, на всех хватит.

Маура пригляделся к вертелу и застыл на месте, стиснув кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Эй, ты чего? – удивился сидящий. – Что случилось? Я тебя что, обидел чем-то?

\- Это. Была. Моя. Белка, - сквозь зубы процедил Маура.

\- Что значит «твоя»? Да их тут в лесу навалом! - не понял тот. – Ты что, сдружился с ней, что ли?

\- Она мне доверяла, Калимак! – в ярости бросил хозяин, ударив кулаком по ближайшему стволу. – Понимаешь, доверяла! Я сам виноват, что приманил ее!

\- Ну, подумаешь... – сочувственно произнес его друг. – Мы ж не знали... Здесь слишком редко кормят, ты же сам говорил! У меня с утра во рту росинки не было...

Маура молча отвернулся.

\- Прости, ладно? – заискивающе произнес Калимак, пытаясь положить руку ему на плечо.

\- Бан, пойдем, - обратился хозяин ко мне, глотающему соленые слезы из-за безвременной кончины Котомки.

Не оглядываясь, он продолжил путь к домам, и я поплелся за ним, шмыгая носом.

* * *

Казалось, ничто уже не могло испортить тот день больше, чем угнетающая история с зажаренной белкой; но, как оказалось, впереди ждал еще один сюрприз. Идя по длинному коридору, Маура вдруг заметил небольшое ответвление, на которое раньше никто из нас не обращал внимания. Завернув за угол, мы обнаружили дополнительный скрытый ряд комнат, уходящих вглубь.

\- У них тут прямо лабиринты какие-то, - хмыкнул мой хозяин. – Ты ведь тоже сюда еще не заходил?

\- Нет, хозяин, - покачал головой я, осторожно следуя за ним.

\- А это что за звуки? Слышишь?

До моего слуха не долетало абсолютно ничего, но Маура уверенно прошел к одной из дверей, несколько раз постучав.

Тут уж и я услышал слабую возню по ту сторону, и приглушенные то ли стоны, то ли бормотания.

Постучав еще раз погромче и так и не дождавшись ответа, мой хозяин все же решил нажать на круглую дверную ручку. Створка бесшумно отъехала вбок.

В затененной комнате кто-то был. Приглядевшись к сгорбившейся в углу кровати старческой фигуре, Маура вдруг изумленно и радостно ахнул.

\- Ильба! – воскликнул он, спеша к тому с протянутыми в приветствии руками. – Господин Ильба! Вы живы!

Но сидящий резко отпрянул от него, вжавшись еще дальше в угол.

\- Что с вами? – встревоженно спросил мой хозяин. – Ильба, почтенный, это я, Маура. А это Бан. Вы нас не узнали?

Старик в страхе замахал руками, бормоча что-то невнятное.

Приблизившись вплотную, теперь уже и я видел, что это действительно был прежний хозяин Лабин-нег. Он сильно исхудал, тонкие волосы его совсем поседели, а в темных глазах не было абсолютно никакого проблеска мысли. Пустым блуждающим взглядом он смотрел куда-то мимо окружающих предметов, мимо нас, и мне стало жутко.

\- Что с ним случилось, хозяин? – прошептал я, пятясь от кровати.

\- Не знаю, - коротко ответил Маура. – Но я намерен выяснить.

\- Что вы сделали с моим приемным отцом? – спросил он прямо с порога у читавшего в своей комнате правителя. – Почему вы не сказали мне, что он здесь?

Эль-Ронт медленно отложил плитку.

\- Ты обнаружил его комнату?

\- Да, обнаружил, - гневно произнес мой хозяин, чуть не срываясь на крик. – Он ничего не помнит. Он меня не узнаёт. Он _себя_ не узнаёт, черт побери! Зачем?!

\- Мне доставили его в таком состоянии, - ровно ответил чужак. – Восстановление стертой памяти невозможно. Мы создали ему все условия для проживания. Это все, что можно было сделать.

\- Это... это Эль-Орин, да? – догадался Маура. – Так вот как он «виделся» с Ильба! Я должен был понять!

\- Результат был столь разрушителен только потому, что после него поработал кто-то еще, и гораздо жестче. Ильба нашли в лесу без сознания. Возможно, враги окончательно повредили его _гинтрин_ случайно, проникнув слишком глубоко, или же увидели там образ Эль-Орина, и намеренно постарались выведать что-либо о нем. Хорошо, что они не вышли на твой след до того, как это сделал Эль-Орин. Скорее всего, контакт случался и раньше, в разные периоды. Твой приемный отец имел дело с кем-то из нашего народа?

\- Разве что для обмена товаром, он об этом упоминал. Но не о том, что кто-то копался в его голове! Хотя... – тут мой хозяин нахмурился, вспоминая. – Он рассказывал, как однажды после встречи со Звездным народом проснулся лишь на следующий день и в совершенно другом месте... Но я думал тогда, что все это сказки, чтобы удивить соседей. Вы хотите сказать, что...

\- Я хочу сказать, что нашим врагам тоже могла пригодиться информация от странствующего торговца, который многое повидал на своем пути и со многими знаком. Но теперь уже не удастся найти виновных.

\- Я буду говорить с ним, рассказывать, - настойчиво сказал Маура. – К нему все вернется!

\- Можешь попытаться, - чуть смягчившись, ответил Эль-Ронт. – Но будь готов к тому, что перемен не произойдет. Мы уже перепробовали все методы.

Почти все время, оставшееся до нашего ухода из Карнин-гула, Маура проводил теперь в комнате Ильба, ласково разговаривая с ним и пытаясь вернуть того к нормальной жизни.

\- Это я, Маура, - повторял он четко и раздельно, стоя на коленях перед креслом старика и держа его ладони в своих. – Вы меня усыновили. Я ваш приемный сын, Маура. Мы с вами жили в деревне Сузатт. Помните, как я вам досаждал своими проказами? Помните, как мы на празднике урожая танцевали у костра, и у господина Хира́ли штаны загорелись? Ильба, дорогой, это я, Маура...

С бесконечным терпением он обращался к господину Лабинги, но тот лишь неподвижно сидел напротив, не реагируя на его речи.

Добился Маура лишь того, что старик, в первые дни шарахавшийся от любого прикосновения, стал позволять держать себя за руки, и даже согласился ненадолго выходить из комнаты на прогулки в саду. Идя с ним по тропинке или сидя рядом на каменной скамье, мой хозяин продолжал внушать:

\- Вам ничто не угрожает. Вы теперь в полной безопасности. Смотрите, какая красота вокруг. Чувствуете, как солнышко пригревает?..

_______________________________________________

[1] Сын мой. (Обращение, максимально приближенное к слову «сынок», и имеющее двойное значение, т.к. слова «сын» и «луч» в языке чужаков были созвучны).

[2] Здравствуй.

[3] Также здравствуй.

[4] Пустяки (_досл._ «ничего значительного»).

[5] Медицинское оборудование, приборы.

[6] До свидания. (_досл._ «до возвращения»).

[7] Маленький деревянный диск, детская игрушка.

[8] Команды врага.

[9] Стой.

[10] Врагов.

[11] Ядерная зима.

[12] Персик.

[13] Квадраты.

[14] Остановимся.

[15] Имеется в виду воздействие ультразвука и инфразвука на объекты и живые организмы.

[16] Преобразователи энергии.

[17] Головного мозга.

[18] Наоборот (_досл._ «наизнанку»).

[19] Вооруженный охранник, патрульный. (Также употребляется в значении «наемный убийца).

[20] Навигатором.

[21] Цепь связи. (Имеется в виду психотронное оружие массового контроля).

[22] Огонь, воздух, вода, земля.

[23] Правительница.

[24] На тогдашнем наречии это прозвище было чуть более благозвучным – «Ки́тки».


	11. Тревога

\- Так вы поддерживаете этот план? – спросил Маура.

Не знаю, как это происходило, что они могли вернуться к разговору, прерванному несколько дней назад, продолжить с той же точки без предисловий, и при этом прекрасно понимали друг друга. Эль-Ронт не переспросил, о чем идет речь, тогда как меня это полностью запутало.

\- Я согласен с его целью, но не с методами.

\- А есть ли другие методы?

\- Не знаю, - просто ответил правитель без тени смущения или досады.

Про себя я ахнул от того факта, что этот чужак, казавшийся мне безмерно мудрым и опытным, может чего-то не знать.

\- Если бы у меня был лучший план действий, - продолжал Эль-Ронт, стоя у окна, – я не стал бы помогать Эль-Орину в его кровавых бойнях. Есть ситуации, которые невозможно разрешить мирным путем. Нельзя допустить, чтобы война перекинулась и на другие поселения. Достаточно того, что творится в Гоне.

\- Значит, это и правда единственный шанс, - пожал плечами Маура. – Почему вы не оставляете места для надежды? – Маура приблизился к высокой фигуре, прямой и натянутой, как струна. – К тому же, я должен, ведь это и моя вина!

\- Которую ты себе придумал, - холодно отрезал Эль-Ронт. – А Эль-Орин еще и разжег в тебе жажду мести. Скорее всего, если бы тебя не ранили и ты не оказался здесь, он бы вообще не посвятил меня в свои планы.

\- Так или иначе, все наши жизни сейчас все равно под угрозой, и риск для всех одинаковый...

Говоря это, Маура подошел уже вплотную к окну, и вовремя. Эль-Ронт неожиданно пошатнулся и начал падать, и мой хозяин едва успел подхватить его и усадить в стоявшее неподалеку кресло.

\- Что с вами?! – встревоженно воскликнул он, опускаясь на колени перед сидящим и беря его руки в свои, снизу вверх заглядывая в лицо. – Вам плохо?

Тот не отвечал, тяжело дыша и прикрыв глаза. Кожа его из темной серо-коричневатой стала светло-серой, и я понял, что так, должно быть, чужаки бледнеют.

\- Останься с ним, Бан, - бросил мне Маура, спеша к выходу. – Я позову на помощь.

Я испуганно присел на корточки у кресла, не решаясь дотронуться до чужака или обратиться к нему. Больше всего я боялся, что он умрет на моих глазах, и я ничего не смогу поделать.

К счастью, мой хозяин вернулся очень быстро; за ним следовали двое. Они сделали нам знак уйти.

Выйдя за дверь, Маура в полном отчаянии сполз вниз по стене, садясь прямо на пол и запуская руки в волосы.

\- Он будет в порядке? – шепотом спросил я, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Надеюсь. Черт, ну какой же я дурак! Знал ведь...

\- Что с ним, хозяин? Он болен?

\- У него пробито сердце. Видимо, это дает о себе знать. А тут еще я со своими речами постарался.

\- Как... пробито? – изумился я.

Мне вдруг ясно вспомнилась недавняя сцена в купальне, куда я нечаянно ворвался в поисках своего хозяина. Тогда я был слишком смущен, и старался как можно скорее забыть все детали этого происшествия. Но память невольно запечатлела вид узкой темной груди с круглым светлым пятном посреди нее, заметным даже в неярком освещении.

\- У него на груди... след такой, - вырвалось у меня. – Я видел...

\- Где это ты видел? – удивился Маура.

\- Я... я в ту комнату вошел... где они купались. Случайно... Там и женщины были...

\- А-аа, так это в тот раз, когда ты красный, как свекла, на грядки прибежал? – рассмеялся хозяин, немного отвлекшись. – Я ж и не понял тогда, что тебя так смутило. Ну да, конечно, должен был остаться след. Помнишь, Эль-Эдан рассказывал о своей матери? В них стреляли враги, ее убили, а Эль-Ронта ранили.

\- Так ему из лука попали в самое сердце? – широко раскрыл я глаза.

\- Даже не из лука, это было другое оружие. Ну, представь себе такие вытянутые трубки с ручкой для держания, стреляют металлическими стержнями. Я видел изображения в их записях.

\- Ох, - ужаснувшись, выдохнул я. – И он не умер?!

\- Нет, как видишь, его все же успели спасти. Но немудрено, что здоровье это ему подорвало.

\- А он не стал мстить за свою жену? – не смог я удержаться от вопроса.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Маура. – Я бы на его месте уже собрал всю свою армию и разнес этих уродов к чертовой матери. Я же уже однажды спрашивал, почему он не хочет открытой войны. Знаешь, что за странную вещь он ответил? «Если мы зайдем слишком далеко, отвечая ударом на удар, Земля разлетится на куски. Повторять это мы не имеем права. Все, что нам осталось – выжидать и действовать тайно, чтобы не погубить всех». Уж наверное он хотел отомстить. Но он из тех, кто думает прежде о других, а не о себе.

\- Совсем как вы, хозяин...

\- Ну нет, мне далеко до него, - усмехнулся Маура. – Я знаю только, на чьей я стороне. Если мне удастся внести свой вклад в уничтожение врага, я буду считать это местью и за близких Эль-Ронта, и за всех невинных. Это будет справедливо.

Мимо нас к комнате правителя прошел чужак с высоким стаканом в руке.

\- _Бре́н-и, лла́т-и ан-ма _[1], - попросил Маура, быстро приближаясь к нему.

\- _До́е. Хримт _[2]_._

\- _Ри́тин-и па́ула ан-ли _[3], - не отставал мой хозяин.

Поколебавшись, тот, видимо, внял его просьбе, на миг прикрывая глаза и сосредоточившись.

Затем он молча передал стакан в руки Маура и провел нас обоих к двери.

Эль-Ронт лежал на кровати у окна, одетый в голубоватую рубаху и накрытый до пояса легким одеялом. Гибкие ленты были сняты с его волос, и угольные пряди свободно лежали на подушке. Тонкие брови чужака были все еще напряженно сдвинуты, а глаза закрыты, но серая бледность уже почти покинула его лицо.

Я немного смутился оттого, что вижу правителя в таком беспомощном состоянии, и одновременно в сердце всколыхнулась горячая волна сочувствия.

Когда мы остановились у порога, Эль-Ронт приоткрыл глаза, поворачивая к нам голову и слегка улыбнувшись:

\- Проходите.

Он приподнялся, чуть поморщившись и облокотившись на спинку кровати, и Маура быстро поправил подушку у него в изголовье; затем поднес ему стакан, который правитель взял сам, выпивая приготовленную его подчиненными настойку.

\- Спасибо.

\- Простите меня, _тар_. Я виноват перед вами.

Эль-Ронт покачал головой:

\- Твоей вины здесь нет. Я просто очень устал за последние дни.

\- Могу я что-то для вас сделать? – в раскаянии спросил мой хозяин.

\- Можешь, - сказал правитель после паузы, отставляя пустой стакан на столик. – Будь осторожен.

Он тепло посмотрел на него, и Маура медленно кивнул в ответ.

Тут вновь открылась дверь, впуская Эль-Регира и Эль-Эдана, которым, должно быть, уже успели сообщить о случившемся, ибо выглядели они достаточно встревоженными.

Маура сразу поднялся, беря меня за плечо и подталкивая к выходу.

\- Вы можете остаться, - сказал нам вслед Эль-Ронт.

\- Мы пойдем, - неловко отказался мой хозяин, явно почувствовав себя лишним и не желая им мешать. – Простите, - повторил он, обращаясь одновременно и к лежащему, и к его сыновьям, и мы вышли за дверь.

* * *

За прошедшие несколько дней Эль-Ронт постепенно оправился от своего сердечного приступа, и ситуация, казалось, стала немного поспокойнее, насколько это было возможно в преддверии боевых действий. Однако очередные угрожающие события не заставили себя долго ждать.

В то утро Маура ворвался в нашу комнату, с размаху садясь на кровать и охватывая голову руками.

\- Что с вами? – я удивленно обернулся от окна.

\- Ты как молния прямо, Мау, - поднял брови Калимак. – Опять, что ли, стряслось что?

\- Кали, прости меня, - взгляд моего хозяина был одновременно встревоженным и усталым. – Теперь ты не сможешь вернуться домой. Во всяком случае, пока эта заваруха не кончится. И ты, Бан, тоже. Я хотел тайком от Эль-Орина отправить вас вместе, как только представится случай. Но сегодня появилось сообщение об осаде.

\- О чем? – в один голос переспросили мы с Калимаком.

\- Солдаты Эль-Таура расставили везде ловушки, и на суше, и на воде, и в воздухе. А с воздуха еще и атакуют.

\- Это как – с неба что ли? – изумился его друг. – Ты точно не выпил лишнего?

\- Да забудь, суть не в этом, - отмахнулся Маура. – Просто теперь отсюда можно выйти только в одном направлении – на юго-восток. Куда я и отправлюсь.

\- А как же я, хозяин? – воскликнул я испуганно.

\- А вы с Кали останетесь здесь. Другого выхода пока нет.

\- Остаться среди этих долговязых уродов? – возмутился Калимак. – Да ни минуты дольше! Здесь скучно, холодно, и по ночам спать жутко! 

\- Судя по твоему храпу этого не скажешь.

\- Нет-нет, Мау, мне не до шуток! Мы же вместе идем дальше, мы так договаривались!

\- Мне тоже давно уже не до шуток. Я тебе говорю, что дальше вам обоим идти нет никакого смысла. Подумай о своих родных, Каль, они наверное уже с ума сошли в поисках тебя. Как только будет возможность, вернетесь оба, надеюсь, не слишком надолго это все затянется.

Все время их перепалки я сидел молча, шокированный больше тем, что хозяин собирался так легко расстаться со мной, чем угрозой надвигающейся войны.

\- Зачем тебе все это? – как сквозь пелену услышал я вопрос Калимака.

\- Так я решил. Это то, что я выбрал.

\- А домой разве не хочешь?

\- Мои желания тут не важны. Важно общее дело.

\- Но ты-то тут при чем?! – всплеснул руками Калимак.

Маура вновь поднял голову и окинул нас таким диким взглядом, что у меня пробежал мороз по коже.

\- Ты же видел, в каком состоянии теперь Ильба. Он уже не знает, кто он и откуда. Кто-то из врагов повредил ему разум. И это все по моей вине. Как и все те люди в Гоне, которых убивали, чтобы вынудить мирные общины сдаться, думая, что оружие все это время было у Эль-Орина. Война могла давно уже закончиться. Искупить это я не смогу. Но я обязан сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы эти бессмысленные смерти прекратились.

\- У меня голова гудит от всей этой информации, - откровенно сказал Калимак. – И я почти ни гвоздя не понял. Кроме того, что ты считаешь себя виновным в чьей-то смерти, хотя никогда этих людей и близко не видел.

\- Так или иначе, - покачал головой Маура. – Я принял решение. И это уже совсем не увлекательное путешествие, дальше будет только хуже.

\- То есть, друзья, я так понимаю, тебе вообще не нужны? – резко спросил Калимак.

\- Мне не нужна гибель моих друзей. Пойми же. Вы должны остаться не потому, что вы мне не нужны. А потому, что вы мне слишком до́роги.

* * *

Неизвестно, чье упрямство победило бы на этот раз, не случись опять непредвиденное буквально за день до нашего выхода.

\- Где Калимак? Ты его не видел?

\- С утра не видел, хозяин, - покачал головой я. – Он после завтрака на прогулку вроде отправился...

\- Ладно, - кивнул Маура, продолжая собирать свой вещевой мешок в дорогу. – К обеду уж точно не опоздает, сегодня общая трапеза.

Ближе к полудню со стороны входных дверей послышался какой-то шум и возня, словно что-то вносили в помещение, и несколько коротких команд на чужом языке.

\- Что это они там? – хозяин выглянул наружу. – Елы-палы!

Маура быстро прошел к кровати, где лежал его друг. Его голая правая нога, покоящаяся на нескольких подушках, была помещена между двух длинных белых планок и туго перехвачена поперек несколькими широкими полосками с равными промежутками; а под всей этой конструкцией, от колена до ступни был надет словно тонкий прозрачный кокон, плотно прилегающий к коже.

\- Ты как? – озабоченно спросил мой хозяин, присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Чертовски больно, - слабо ответил лежащий, и, судя по его абсолютно бледному лицу, на этот раз он не преувеличивал. – Они мне что-то уже дали, но пока еще не сработало.

Мой хозяин сочувственно кивнул, погладив его по взмокшим кудрям.

\- Как тебя вообще угораздило?

\- Да мы с ребятами прощались, устроили еще одно состязание напоследок, - начал рассказывать Калимак. – Короче, раздухарились шибко, и я сгоряча в овраг свалился. Какой же я болван! – схватился он за голову, в отчаянии зажмурившись. – Прямо перед выходом! Подвел тебя!..

\- Да нет, это просто прекрасно, - улыбнулся хозяин.

\- Что-о?! – простонал тот.

\- Сама судьба тебе помогла остаться в какой-никакой безопасности. Хм, впору и тебе ногу сломать, - задумчиво прищурился он, поглядев на меня.

\- Нет, хозяин, не надо! – я отступил, в ужасе замахав руками.

\- Да ладно, успокойся. Считай, что тебе крупно _не _повезло.

Я насупленно замолчал.

\- Слушай, ну задержитесь хоть на несколько дней, пока я не встану! – взмолился тем временем его товарищ.

\- Ты по крайней мере до конца месяца не встанешь, а мы не можем дольше задерживаться, - покачал головой Маура. – Иначе застрянем.

\- Вот хрень у них всякая, - приподнявшись, Калимак ощупал твердый материал на ноге. – Может, заживет все до завтра с этой штуковиной, а? – спросил он с надеждой.

\- Ты же уже убедился, что волшебников здесь не водится, - усмехнулся мой хозяин. – Это просто удерживает кости на месте, пока не срастутся.

\- Ну пусть они мне эти шарики от боли с собой дадут, чтоб я хоть как-то пошел!

\- Да ты хромать будешь потом до конца жизни, если вообще два шага пройти сможешь.

Маура приложил ладонь к его колену, сосредоточившись и прикрыв глаза.

\- Ты сделал что-то? – удивленно спросил Калимак. – Тепло пошло, и не так больно сейчас... Ты что, тоже каким-то штучкам у них научился?

\- Ничему я не научился, - оборвал его Маура, отнимая руку. – Это лекарство начало действовать. Выполняй все их указания, так быстрее на поправку пойдешь.

\- Я за вами по тому же пути пойду, как только встану, - горячо пообещал Калимак. – Заставлю их проводника мне дать, вот увидишь. Быстро до тебя доберусь, авось не разминемся.

Искренне тронутый его преданностью, мой хозяин не стал в который раз с ним спорить и разубеждать, а просто наклонился и крепко обнял друга, прижимая его к груди и стараясь не задеть больную ногу. Калимак в ответ со слезами на глазах сжал его в объятиях.

\- Береги себя, - сказал Маура, вставая.

\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул Калимак, наспех вытирая глаза. – Тебе-то самому поберечься не помешает.

Ближе к закату я в последний раз проверил свою поклажу, убеждаясь, что взял все нужное в дорогу. Сменная одежда, свернутые одеяла, посуда. Выданное нам маленькое плоское приспособление для разведения костра вместо привычных кусков кремня. Разные другие диковинные и полезные предметы обихода, которых я до той поры не мог и представить. А также фляги с водой, запасы сухарей и сушеных фруктов, вяленого мяса, ягод и лесных орехов, и несколько приправ. В итоге дорожный мешок получился настолько объемистым и тяжелым, что я не знал, как долго смогу с ним пройти, и не оторвутся ли лямки. На всякий случай я позволил себе заглянуть в мешок хозяина, уже тоже собранный и стоящий у его кровати, дабы убедиться, что и он ничего не забыл. Я старался не шарить глубоко, лишь перебрав руками основные предметы. В складках одеяла случайно обнаружился сложенный вдвое тот самый головной убор из гибких полосок – подарок Эль-Тир. Не удержавшись, я потрогал его и уложил обратно, стараясь вернуть ровно на то же место, чтобы не было заметно мое вторжение. Противно засосало под ложечкой, но я быстро подавил в себе всколыхнувшееся чувство, завязывая мешок и пытаясь отвлечься.

* * *

Когда назавтра мы собрались на широком дворе, готовясь выходить, я с удивлением увидел, что вместе с Эль-Орином из пристройки напротив пришел мальчик-чужак со светло-серыми волосами и с дорожным рюкзаком за спиной, совсем еще ребенок, выглядящий даже младше Эль-Эдана.

\- Как это понимать? – строго спросил провожавший нас Эль-Ронт. – У нас военное положение.

\- Наша группа – единственная оказия в сторону Римма́та в ближайшее время, а Эль-Гола́ срочно нужно там быть, - пояснил Эль-Орин.

\- Это правда? – спросил правитель у мальчика.

\- Да, _тар_, - почтительно ответил тот, неожиданно хорошо говорящий на общем языке. – У меня родился брат, я должен быть на _тру́ут-рит _[4], родители вызвали меня еще трое суток назад.

\- Сейчас одинаково опасно и в пути, и в укрытии, - продолжил старец. – Карнин-гул может быть атакован в любой момент. Нам лучше удастся сойти за простых путников, чем двум другим группам, - многозначительно подчеркнул он. – Кто додумается снаряжать боевую ячейку с детьми?

\- Ты, - коротко ответил Эль-Ронт, отворачиваясь. – Эль-Гола, ты дал свое согласие?

\- Да. Я понимаю риск.

Смирившись, Эль-Ронт кивнул в сторону вышедшего с ним хмурого темноволосого мужчины лет тридцати пяти на вид.

\- Рои́ру тоже по пути с вами. Он давно хочет вернуться в Гон.

Как ни странно, за месяц пребывания в Карнин-гуле я еще ни разу не видел этого гостя, хотя был он из обычных людей; разве что разодет побогаче, и волосы у него были длинные, по моде чужаков, а не по нашей.

\- _Лин ифе́р дой ге́ни ан-ла _[5], - отказался Эль-Орин.

\- _Сти́и **ан-ла** ге́ни кхорт лин _[6], - устало ответил правитель, вынужденно переходя на их язык. – Он дойдет с вами до границ Гона, и там разойдетесь.

\- _Утýка ли ал-кми́рир во́лет? _[7] \- воспользовавшись моментом, поинтересовался Аргон.

\- _Мьил_, - кивнул Эль-Ронт. _– Та дой ри́гит скант лин. _[8]

\- Черт, до чего же обрыдло уже в этой дыре сидеть и слушать вашу тарабарщину! – не выдержав, раздраженно воскликнул мужчина. – Домой меня доставьте, изверги, да чтоб в целости и сохранности, а не то пришлю своих дружков, и вам здесь не поздоровится!

Такого открытого пренебрежения к гостеприимству чужаков я еще ни от кого не слышал – Калимак хотя бы не произносил подобных речей в присутствии самого Эль-Ронта.

Таким образом наш маленький отряд пополнился еще двумя неожиданными попутчиками.

Эль-Гола оказался молчаливым, сдержанным и на редкость послушным; он не доставлял в пути абсолютно никаких хлопот. Зато Роир, высокий, широкоплечий и коренастый Гонский торговец с лихвой возместил это, ведя себя хуже капризного ребенка. Ему не нравилось все – дождливая погода, слишком тонкий меховой плащ, слишком короткие привалы. Когда еды было много, он критиковал ее, называя «проклятым иноземным варевом», но, стоило положить ему меньшую порцию, как он начинал ругаться из-за того, что еды недостаточно.

\- Этого не хватит даже на хилого червяка! Вы что, издеваетесь? – кидал он деревянную тарелку обратно Аргону. – Жалеете своих припасов, скупердяи?

Терпели его с трудом, ибо бросить торговца одного в глуши было бы слишком жестоко. Один раз Эль-Орин, не выдержав очередных грязных оскорблений, решительно направился к нему, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, но был вовремя остановлен Аргоном, заметившим это.

\- Говори с ним сам, - отошел старец. – Если не прекратит, то останется на корм волкам.

На недолгих привалах Маура и Эль-Гола усаживались друг напротив друга и развлекались некой хитрой игрой с бечевками, надевающимися на кисти рук запутанным узором. Они осторожно поддевали их по очереди пальцами, каждый раз образуя другую плетеную фигуру, при этом не позволяя бечевкам соскользнуть или запутаться окончательно. Маура смеялся, пытаясь подцепить мизинцем самую нижнюю и продеть ее наверх; чужак сосредоточенно всматривался в сплетения, продумывая все возможности.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Эль-Гола?

\- Десять.

\- Всего лишь, - вздохнул Маура. – Жаль, что мне уже слишком поздно учиться... А то я бы попробовал.

\- Учиться никогда не поздно, - заметил тот.

\- Ты действительно так считаешь? А меня примут в вашу учебную группу в Карнин-гуле? – с сомнением спросил мой хозяин.

\- Нет никакого запрета, - ответил Эль-Гола. – Двери всегда открыты для желающих получить знание.

\- Так мы домой не пойдем вовсе, хозяин? – огорчился я.

\- Да нет, не волнуйся, пойдем, конечно, - успокоил меня Маура. – Вернемся, отдохнем немного и все такое. А потом я снова пойду к Эль-Ронту, попрошу разрешения. Это было бы здо́рово.

\- Здо́рово? – переспросил Эль-Гола незнакомое ему слово.

\- _Сбай лафт. Элке́ну _[9], - попытался перевести мой хозяин поточнее.

\- _Мьил, _\- согласился Эль-Гола, поняв и серьезно кивая. – _Та лафт. _[10]

Маура улыбнулся ему.

В последующие дни Эль-Гола постепенно все больше раскрывался для общения. Он продолжал отвечать на вопросы моего хозяина, немного рассказывал о своих родителях и старшей сестре Эль-Сатр, и гадал, как назовут его новорожденного брата.

Роир говорил в основном о своих успехах в торговле, а после ужина, расслабившись и не обращая внимания на присутствие малолетних, хвастался многочисленными любовными подвигами, то и дело подначивая Аргона, который упорно от этой темы уклонялся. Маура следовал примеру Странника и помалкивал о своей личной жизни, хотя, как я знал, поделиться ему было чем.

Одним из приятных открытий во время пути было то, что подаренные нам удобнейшие сапоги чужаков вовсе не требовали обмоток, чтобы уберечь ступни от натирания, и идеально подходили по размеру. К тому же, гибкую мягкую подкладку, служившую вместо обмоток и плотно прилегающую к подошве изнутри, можно было вынимать и хорошенько отстирывать в горячей воде. После сушки над костром она была, как новая, и все дурные запахи улетучивались без следа.

________________________________________

[1] Пожалуйста, дайте мне.

[2] Нет. Запрещено.

[3] Спросите у него разрешения.

[4] Церемонии узнавания. (Имеется в виду ритуал чужаков при рождении ребенка, когда все члены семьи собираются вместе, и каждый в свою очередь смотрит в глаза новорожденного, чтобы определить, встречал ли он уже эту душу).

[5] Его присутствие нам не нужно.

[6] Но _нам_ нужно его отсутствие.

[7] А он знает о недавних атаках?

[8] Да. Это не изменило его мнения.

[9] Очень хорошо. Превосходно.

[10] Да. Это хорошо.


	12. В пещерах

Дальнейший наш путь был скучен и однообразен – каменистые тропы меж скал, редкие ручейки тут и там, промозглый ветер и сырая земля, усыпанная пожухлыми листьями. Где-то на шестую ночь выпал первый снег, и ночевать стало еще холоднее. Я старался не жаловаться, чтобы не уподобиться капризному Роиру, и до самого рассвета ворочался и стучал зубами, кутаясь с головой в свою меховую накидку.

Наконец мы достигли высоких серых скал, и перед нами замаячило темное ущелье, ведущее куда-то вниз и вглубь.

\- Отдых – до заката, затем спускаемся, - распорядился Эль-Орин.

\- Им понадобятся факелы, - кивнул Аргон в сторону меня и Роира.

\- Зачем? – не понял наш предводитель. – А, темнота. Я забыл. Да, раздай факелы.

\- Погодите, я чего-то не понял! – вскинулся Роир. – Нам зачем в эту затхлую дыру лезть? Что, обойти нельзя? Вон же тропинка в горы тянется!

\- Слишком долго, слишком холодно, не хватит провизии и дров, - четко объяснил Аргон. – Это наша знакомая подземная тропа, она сокращает путь вдвое. Глупо не воспользоваться.

\- Да черта с два! Не полезу я туда! – наотрез отказался торговец.

\- Тогда оставайся здесь, - невозмутимо ответил Аргон. – Или один иди в обход. Никто тебя насильно туда лезть не заставляет.

Роир еще долго грязно ругался и пинал камни, отойдя далеко от стоянки. Уже когда мы собрали вещи и зажгли факелы, ступив на порог ущелья, сзади послышались торопливые грузные шаги и тяжелое дыхание.

\- Сволочи, - выдохнул запыхавшийся го́нец. – Подлые твари.

Мрак постепенно сгущался, и лишь огни двух факелов бросали дрожащие блики на извилистые каменные стены. Огня хватило на основной отрезок пути в кромешной тьме, самый трудный, ухабистый и страшный. Под ногами то и дело попадались предательские рытвины, откуда-то дул ледяной ветер, вдалеке слышалось гулкое капание воды на толщу скал, многократно усиленное эхом.

Никому не хотелось надолго останавливаться на отдых в таких условиях, и мы упорно двигались дальше. Под землей я окончательно потерял счет времени – сначала мне казалось, что прошло много часов, потом стало мерещиться, что идем мы уже несколько суток, хотя такого, конечно, быть не могло. Ноги мои неистово болели от ходьбы, и я чувствовал, что, несмотря на полученную в Карнин-гуле чудесную обувь, ступни все равно истерлись почти до мозолей, а лямки тяжелого вещевого мешка все сильнее врезаются в плечи. Роир позади меня громко сопел, не переставая извергать проклятия, хотя Аргон не раз приказывал ему заткнуться. Остальные шли сосредоточенно и молча.

Наконец, когда пот уже тек с меня ручьями и я готов был повалиться на камни от усталости, идущий впереди всех Эль-Орин остановился.

\- Дальше будет очень узкий мост, - сказал он. – По нему можно пройти только поодиночке. Старайтесь идти ровно и не раскачивать его, перила веревочные. Я пойду первым, за мной Маура. Аргон, ты последний, подстрахуй остальных.

Аргон склонил голову, показывая, что понял указание.

Мы ступили на шаткий мост из деревянных досок, который словно изо всех сил норовил ускользнуть из-под ног и сбросить нас в бездну. Было крайне неудобно продолжать удерживать факел, вцепившись при этом в перила только одной рукой, и мое сердце ухало в пятки каждый раз, когда я терял равновесие и кренился набок. Я старался смотреть только на доски перед собой, избегая оглядываться по сторонам, где клубился зловещий непроницаемый мрак.

\- Не хватайся так сильно, - тихо посоветовал идущий позади меня Аргон, успокаивающе кладя руку мне на плечо. – Старайся ступать ближе к центру.

Я кивнул, боясь оглянуться на него.

Казалось, до конца моста оставалось уже немного, и впереди уже показался долгожданный каменистый пол.

Все случилось так быстро, что я даже не успел понять, что происходит.

\- _Лли́-а! _[1] – вдруг крикнул Аргон, и Эль-Орин молниеносно отшатнулся; но выпущенный откуда-то сверху тонкий и длинный металлический стержень все же успел вонзиться ему в левую руку выше локтя. От резкого движения и силы удара, не удержавшись на раскачивающихся досках, старец упал в проем между веревками и беззвучно сорвался в пропасть.

Аргон выхватил из потайного кармана в рукаве небольшую блестящую пластину с выступающими с трех сторон острыми зубьями, и искусно метнул ее так, что она, пролетев по ровной дуге вверх, вонзилась аккурат в горло прятавшегося за выступом чужака. Тот, хватаясь за шею, покачнулся и упал по другую сторону скал, окончательно скрывшись из виду.

\- Двигайтесь дальше! – прикрикнул на нас Аргон. – Двигайтесь!

Кое-как, не помня себя от ужаса, мы проползли остаток пути и ступили на твердую поверхность.

Несколькими взмахами острого ножа Аргон перерубил за нами веревки моста, и доски с грохотом обрушились вниз.

\- Уходим, пока не подослали подкрепление, – приказал он.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Маура. – Надо спуститься! Он ранен, ему нужна помощь. Мы не можем просто уйти!

\- Никто не выживет при таком падении, – мотнул головой странник. – Даже _эллир_. Здесь не менее пятидесяти _сер-йин_. Я не чувствую его присутствия, там пустота. Если не веришь, посмотри сам.

Не успел Маура сосредоточиться, как из дальнего устья одной из боковых пещер послышались беспорядочные хриплые выкрики и приглушенный топот множества ног, обутых в меховые сапоги.

Мы обернулись на шум – нам навстречу вывалились целые полчища косматых низколобых дикарей со спутанными бородами, одетых в грязные шкуры и потряхивающих толстыми копьями. Их зубы были оскалены, маленькие глаза кровожадно и злобно поблескивали из-под сильно выдающихся надбровных дуг.

Мой хозяин снова молниеносно выхватил нож.

\- Их слишком много, - через плечо бросил ему Аргон. – В бою не справимся.

Назад и вглубь пещер дороги не было – убежать по краю обрыва трудно было даже по одному, и теперь замешкавшихся сразу настигли бы враги.

Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Аргон резко распрямился, как отпущенная тетива. Звук, издаваемый им на одной восходящей ноте, напоминал одновременно истошный волчий вой, пронзительный визг свиньи, тоскливый крик какой-то неведомой птицы и громкий лязг металла о металл. Эль-Гола, с неожиданной для ребенка мощью, разом присоединился к отпугивающему кличу. И тут, к моему страху и изумлению, еще один голос зазвучал в унисон с ними. Но уже не тот обычный, мягкий и успокаивающий, к которому я привык. Своим оглушительным резким визгом мой хозяин идеально вписался в этот леденящий сердце хор, и мы с Роиром, не в силах терпеть, упали на колени, зажимая уши ладонями.

Толпа дикарей на миг остолбенела. Многие побросали копья сразу, и, сломя голову, бросились наутек обратно в пещеры, в панике сбивая друг друга с ног и пробегая по своим же упавшим в пыль собратьям. Их вожди нечленораздельными возгласами пытались внушить им смелость для очередной атаки; но вскоре и сами, не в силах противостоять этой троекратно усиленной звуковой волне, держась за головы, скрылись в мраке подземных туннелей.

\- Бежим! – окликнул нас Аргон уже простым человеческим голосом. – Скорее, пока они не вернулись!

Роир первым бросился к выходу, не дожидаясь остальных и грузно карабкаясь вверх по скалам. Эль-Гола взлетел следом, едва наступая на камни. Аргон схватил меня за плечо, подталкивая к выступу, и, уже знакомый с моей неуклюжестью, ловко подставил сцепленные ладони, чтобы я мог опереться на них ступней и подтянуться до места, где можно было крепко ухватиться руками. Мой хозяин застыл у обрыва.

\- Маура! – крикнул Аргон, задержавшись между проемом и скалами. – Вот черт! – Он подбежал к стоявшему и с силой ударил его по лицу. Тот вздрогнул, кидая прощальный взгляд назад, и вспрыгнул на выступ, ведущий на свободу. Аргон последовал за ним.

Оказавшись наверху, мы обнаружили полуразрушенные каменные перила. Мы бежали теперь снова вниз, к белеющей дыре выхода. Я поскользнулся и чуть не упал лицом на булыжники, но хозяин в последний момент удержал меня цепкой рукой.

После душных подземелий казалось, что снаружи царит жуткий холод. На самом деле, наверное, было не холоднее, чем до спуска. Мы немного задержались за выступом, и вновь были подняты Аргоном, боявшимся погони врагов. Странник зашагал вперед быстрой поступью, ибо бежать по снегу было трудно, особенно проведя столько времени на ногах. Остальные поплелись следом, пробираясь между редких кустиков и рассыпанных всюду камней. Я понял, что шли мы весь вечер и всю ночь – должно быть, не менее десяти часов подряд. Уже светало, но солнце совсем спряталось за облаками, не желая показываться и помочь нам согреться. Стало темно, как в сумерках.

Аргон подгонял нас еще долго, не давая передохнуть. Мне и самому хотелось уйти как можно дальше от проклятых пещер, но эта ходьба против ветра, и к тому же без еды – я не помнил, когда мы в последний раз останавливались перекусить – выматывала окончательно.

Наконец мы достигли прогалины, скрытой несколькими деревьями, и он позволил нам остановиться. Поднявшееся солнце вдруг показалось из-за облаков. Мы расположились на мелком снегу, протянув гудящие от усталости ноги и растирая замерзшие пальцы рук.

\- Отдохнем несколько часов и сделаем еще переход, - объявил нам Аргон, теперь по умолчанию оставшийся за главного. – До Риммата осталось совсем немного, к завтрашнему вечеру доберемся.

\- О, нет! – гневно вздернул голову Роир. – Нет уж, мне осточертело таскаться туда-сюда с какими-то визжащими тварями, которые то и дело норовят друг друга завалить, как кабана на охоте! Кто следующий?! Да будь я проклят, если еще хоть раз с вашим сборищем свяжусь! – Он с отвращением сплюнул в редкую жухлую траву, выглядывающую из-под слоя снега.

\- Зря тебя тогда подобрали и выходили в Карнин-гуле, - сухо сказал Аргон. – Надо было оставить тебя в глуши помирать от лихорадки.

\- Я не просил меня спасать!

\- В следующий раз точно не будем, - подытожил Аргон. – Эль-Гола, - перевел он взгляд на мальчика. – Твой отец ведь управляет переправой? Мы сможем получить лодки?

\- Я попрошу об этом, - кивнул тот, не теряя самообладания.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае мы достигнем Гона гораздо быстрее, и Роир наконец избавится от нашего общества.

Торговец громко фыркнул, сложив руки на груди и отворачиваясь.

\- Ну, а потом мы с Маура сможем... Где он? – прервал сам себя Аргон.

Я тоже обеспокоенно оглянулся по сторонам. Фигура моего хозяина уже маячила вдалеке, направляясь обратно к пещерам. Мы с Аргоном кинулись следом, и я из последних сил пытался не отставать, шумно отдуваясь.

\- Что ты делаешь? – окликнул странник, первым нагнав его.

\- Не мешай мне, – процедил Маура сквозь зубы, едва обернувшись. – Идите в Риммат. Я потом вас догоню.

\- Ты что, собираешься спускаться? – Аргон схватил его за плечо и рывком повернул к себе. – Да ты вообще в своем уме?! Мало того, что ты думаешь, что этот спуск имеет какой-то смысл, так ты еще и лезешь один в логово врагов! У тебя даже веревки нет!

\- Веревка есть, вот она, – невозмутимо ответил стоящий перед ним, похлопав по своей поклаже и проигнорировав остальные замечания. – Думаю, ты без нее обойдешься.

\- Да когда ты успел к моему мешку подобраться?! – теперь уже Аргон чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. – Я же рядом с ним все время сидел!

\- Бан, расскажи ему о моем прежнем роде занятий, – усмехнулся Маура, поправляя кожаную лямку и повернувшись, чтобы идти. – Может, это его развеселит. И сам не скучай, еще увидимся.

Я не мог вымолвить ни слова, пораженно глотая воздух. Но Аргон не собирался больше терпеть. Он снова нагнал Маура, сорвал мешок с его плеч и шмякнул поклажу о землю.

\- Вижу, с тобой теперь по-хорошему не договоришься. Я тебе _приказываю_ оставаться и не отходить от группы ни на шаг. Я выполняю поручения Эль-Ронта, и не намерен считаться с твоими капризами.

Маура бесстрастно выслушал эту тираду, подождав, пока странник угомонится. Затем подобрал свой мешок, медленно отряхивая от подтаявшего снега. И только после этого взглянул на Аргона.

\- Я тебе подчиняюсь лишь потому, что уважаю... Эль-Ронта. И не хочу перечить его указаниям. Считай, что за тобой было последнее слово. – Он направился обратно к стоянке.

Ветер постепенно стихал, Аргон развел костер, и мы сели у огня, наконец получив возможность погреться. Маура сидел угрюмо в стороне, не говоря ни слова и не скрывая, как он зол на нашего предводителя. Роир, набирая пригоршни свежевыпавшего снега, долго и усердно чистил им свои волосы, а затем верхнюю одежду и сапоги. Эль-Гола сохранял неподвижную позу и непроницаемое лицо, очевидно, изо всех сил стараясь показать, что ему полностью безразличны физические лишения, а значит, он обрел высшую степень контроля.

Вдруг мой хозяин обхватил голову руками. С болью зажмурившись, он раскачивался взад и вперед, словно в трансе, а затем тихо завыл, как раненый зверь. Я испуганно кинулся к нему, прикасаясь к его плечу. 

\- Что с вами?!

\- Теперь можно не сомневаться, - сухо сказал Аргон.

\- В чем? – оторопел я еще больше, поднимая на него глаза. 

\- Эль-Орин перед уходом из Карнин-гула соединил с ним свои мысли, - объяснил он. – Когда с одного конца связь обрывается насильно, для оставшегося это очень тяжело и болезненно, словно голову сжимают тисками, и одновременно вырывают нечто изнутри нее. К счастью, долго это не длится. Скоро он придет в себя.

Странник говорил так, будто пережил все это сам, но расспросить его подробнее я не решался. Мне достаточно было знать, что моему хозяину не угрожает опасность.

Эль-Гола тоже присел рядом с ним, взявшись за его предплечье в молчаливой поддержке. Тот приобнял мальчика, прижав к груди его голову и проводя ладонью по пепельно-серым волосам.

\- Чего он ревет-то? – приблизился к нам Роир. – Прям как карапуз малый! Эй, парень, тебе за маменькиной юбкой сидеть надо было, а не в походы отправляться! – насмешливо бросил он.

Аргону, судя по его крепко стиснутому кулаку, стоило невероятных усилий, чтобы удержаться от удара, но глаза его загорелись неистовым холодным огнем.

Подняв с земли увесистую толстенную корягу, он подошел вплотную к го́нцу, не сводя с него немигающего звериного взгляда. Я подумал было, что он собирается как следует огреть его по черепу этим орудием, чего, по моему мнению, обидчик моего хозяина вполне заслуживал.

Но Аргон лишь демонстративно переломил мощную корягу пополам голыми руками, почти без напряжения, и кинул обломки под ноги ошеломленному Роиру. А я вдруг понял, что в той давней драке с Калимаком его противник мог одним легким движением сломать ему шею, но только оборонялся и не позволил себе причинить ему больший вред, чем разбить губу.

Казалось, Роир тоже понял недвусмысленный намек, так как сразу притих и отошел в сторону, кутаясь плотнее в свою накидку.

* * *

Когда стемнело, мы улеглись вокруг догорающего костра, завернувшись в одеяла.

\- Надо сторожить все-таки, – спохватился Аргон, приподнимаясь. – На всякий случай, пока мы не войдем в общину.

\- Ха! Прав я был, выходит! – довольно фыркнул Роир из-под своего одеяла. – Своих же боишься.

\- Это меры предосторожности в любом походе, – сдерживаясь, ответил странник. – Я бы сам остался, но не полагаюсь на себя, после двух ночей глаза слипаются.

\- Я буду на страже, – выпрямился Маура, накинув одеяло на голову и плечи. – Мне спать не хочется.

\- Спасибо, – просто поблагодарил его Аргон, не став спорить, и сразу же крепко засыпая.

\- Хозяин... – прошептал я, когда над стоянкой вновь воцарилась тишина.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Вы правда думаете, что он не умер?

Я напрягся в затянувшейся паузе.

\- Ложись спать, Бан, – был ответ.

\- Я думаю, что вы правы... – сказал я чуть громче, желая поддержать его.

\- Спа-ать!!! – вдруг гаркнул Роир со своего места, впервые выразив согласие с Маура.

И я быстро накрылся одеялом, прекращая разговор, чтобы окончательно не вывести торговца из себя.

Унылое утро встретило нас еле слышным вдали чириканьем зимующих в лесу птиц.

Мы с Роиром окоченели за сырую ночь, хоть и укрывались, как могли, и теперь с оханьем и стонами распрямляли зудящие конечности. Маура спал сидя, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, все же не выдержав такого долгого бдения.

Аргон, под глазами которого уже тоже виднелись темные круги от постоянного недосыпа, наклонился к нему, осторожно накинув на спящего свое согретое теплом тела одеяло. Тут же неуловимым движением взметнулась рука, и у самой груди странника очутился кончик оголенного ножа. Только потом Маура открыл глаза и опустил оружие, поняв, кто перед ним.

\- Спасибо, что не проткнул насквозь, - спокойно сказал Аргон, отходя к потухшему костру.

Маура промолчал в ответ, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы подняться на ноги.

Лишь к закату того дня вдалеке стали видны темные очертания леса. Из последних сил мы шли дальше, пока окончательно не выдохлись, остановившись на привал.

Давно уже стемнело, и настроение у всех было подавленное. Даже костер горел как-то удрученно, отбрасывая вялые блики на лица окружавших его людей. Снова ждать... Я научился ненавидеть ожидание, эти коварные минуты, растягивающиеся до бесконечности, словно само время издевалось над нами, заставляя внутренне подрагивать от чувства неизвестности и спрашивать себя, что на этот раз уготовила судьба.

Двое Римматских стражников, молча показавшихся из леса, едва мы приблизились, ушли вместе с Эль-Гола, и обратно никто не возвращался. Я безуспешно боролся с досаждающим мне кашлем, который никак не проходил.

\- Я попрошу у Аргона что-нибудь от простуды, - тронул меня за плечо Маура, вставая.

Наш старший спутник сидел отрешенно по другую сторону костра, глубоко задумавшись, но, как только хозяин кивнул в мою сторону, он тут же поднялся и принялся рыться в своем мешке. Вытащив небольшую медную кружку и один из своих лечебных порошков, он быстро растворил его в еще горячей воде из котелка.

\- Пей медленными глотками, с перерывами, - проинструктировал он. – Скоро полегчает.

Я подчинился, поднося кружку к губам. Настойка хоть и оказалась на редкость горькой, с каким-то мерзким привкусом, но уж очень не хотелось бродить по лесу еще и простывшим.

Роир нервно заворочался на меховой накидке, проснувшись, и взглянул вверх глазами, полными красных прожилок.

\- Ты нас всех перезаразишь, – бросил он мне сердито. – Еще и спать мешаешь!

\- Оставь его в покое, Роир, - вступился за меня хозяин, оборачиваясь.

Купец фыркнул, поднимаясь и подходя к костру. До того, как я успел его остановить, он схватил мою еще недопитую кружку, которую я оставил на камне, и жадно отхлебнул.

Тут же лицо его исказилось гримасой омерзения, и он шумно выплюнул содержимое в костер, продолжая отплевываться и браниться.

\- Что за дерьмо?! Кто налил эту дрянь в мою кружку, я спрашиваю?!

\- Твоя кружка вон, - устало указал Аргон на соседний плоский камень, где сушилась вымытая посуда. – Это настойка от кашля.

\- Да в пень вас всех! – го́нец подобрал накидку с земли и удалился к ближайшим деревьям, расстилая ее там. – Это ж наказание какое-то! Жрать нечего, глаз сомкнуть нельзя, мошкара вконец задрала, чтоб ей пусто было!

\- Не отдаляйся от стоянки! – прикрикнул ему вслед Аргон. – Скоро пойдем.

\- К черту пойдем! – гневно послышалось от деревьев. – Сволочи эти нас ночью придушат, помяни мое слово!

Аргон лишь покачал головой, и я немного успокоился, хоть и не до конца. Все-таки это уже был не Карнин-гул, а какая-то уединенная лесная община... Конечно, от проживающего здесь Эль-Гола я ничего плохого не ждал, но кто знает, что на уме у остальных обитателей?

\- Куда они запропастились? – оглядел Аргон чащу. – Неужели на ночь оставят?

Еще некоторое время я чутко прислушивался в надежде уловить звук приближающихся шагов стражников. Ничего. В лесу было глухо, ни один звук не нарушал тишину, кроме редкого уханья сов.

Поэтому я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда прямо перед нашей стоянкой из темноты возникли два чужака, молча делая нам знак следовать за собой.

______________________________

[1] Берегись!


	13. Свет кристаллов

Неподалеку от входа в лес, где деревья были еще достаточно редкими, находилась небольшая полукруглая поляна, специально расчищенная и посыпанная белым песком, и озаренная невидимым источником света так, что на ней было светло почти как днем. Нас поставили посреди нее, и приведшие нас стражники встали по обе стороны, всем своим видом показывая, что, стоит нам сделать шаг в ту или иную сторону без разрешения, и нам не поздоровится.

Но долго так стоять не пришлось. На освещенный полукруг вышла высокая фигура.

Чужачка (а это, судя по чуть выступающей груди, была все же женщина), молча осмотрела нас холодным пристальным взглядом серебристых глаз, отражающих белизну песка под ногами. Ее волосы были светло-серыми, и тяжелой пеленой ниспадали за спину, присборенные сверху уже знакомыми мне широкими гибкими полосками из неведомого материала.

Пронизав каждого из нас взглядом, она повернулась к своим подчиненным, стоявшим позади нее в тени деревьев.

\- _Лáни дой хáнтаг _[1], – глухим низким голосом произнесла она.

Затем обратилась к Аргону:

\- Эль-Ар. Где Эль-Орин? Почему он не с вами?

\- Он погиб, _тари_, - ответил странник, склоняя голову. – Мы подверглись нападению. Два дня назад, в подгорных переходах Мура́т к северо-западу от вашей общины.

\- Это невосполнимая потеря, - ровным тоном ответила чужачка. – Ты расскажешь мне подробности утром. Сейчас вам предоставят все условия для отдыха.

Развернувшись, она молча скрылась в чаще.

\- _Бе́н-и _[2], - обратился к нам один из стражников, делая приглашающий жест рукой.

Нас привели в просторный шатер с матерчатыми сводами из темных и светлых чередующихся полос, и мы устало опустились на находящиеся внутри упругие подстилки.

\- Ты уверен, что здесь мы в безопасности? – тихо поинтересовался Маура у Аргона. – Почему ты вообще решил изменить маршрут?

\- Не беспокойся, это дружественная община. Эль-Орин связывался с Римматом буквально за день до нашего выхода из Карнин-гула, - пояснил странник. – Эль-Калад пообещала, что, если понадобится, здесь мы сможем отдохнуть и пополнить запасы провизии. Изначально мы не собирались делать такой крюк в сторону, это лишняя задержка. За Эль-Гола должны были прийти сопровождающие сразу после перевалов, чтобы он один не шел до дома. Но теперь придется сообщить Эль-Ронту о том, что произошло, и совместно решать, как быть дальше. О нашем плане Эль-Калад и ее муж уже знают, так что с ними можно говорить свободно, а с первым встречным здесь, конечно, лучше не откровенничать. Кстати, странно, что Эль-Борн к нам не вышел, может, занят... Но, думаю, утром увидимся.

Аргон снял сапоги и аккуратно сложил свою потертую серую куртку возле постели, оставшись в одной светлой тунике и брюках. – Все, давай уже ложиться. Когда еще в следующий раз такие удобства появятся...

Поправив небольшую плоскую подушку под головой, он лег и почти сразу же крепко уснул.

Во время их непонятной беседы я тоже уже вовсю клевал носом, и только сильный голод не давал мне окончательно провалиться в дрему.

Сквозь своды шатра смутно просвечивали ветки деревьев, покачивающиеся снаружи на свежем ветру.

Вернулся Роир и расположился напротив, как всегда надменно приосанившись.

\- Как она пялилась на тебя, эта чужачка! – ухмыльнулся он вдруг. – Дольше, чем на остальных, просто пожирала глазами. Но ты не обольщайся. Уж больно она высока для тебя! – И го́нец захохотал, довольный получившейся игрой слов. Конечно, имелись в виду и благородное происхождение правительницы, и не очень внушительный рост моего хозяина.

Маура поднял на него спокойный взгляд.

\- Да, ты прав, Роир, – отреагировал он тихим голосом. – Я не целюсь так высоко.

Тот уже открыл было рот, предвкушая грязный словесный поединок. Но отвечать было не на что. Его колкость не столкнулась со встречной враждебностью, а была поглощена равнодушием. И мне показалось, что мой хозяин не только прекрасно владеет собой; и что причина его спокойствия кроется вовсе не в том, что он ставит себя выше мелких дрязг. А в том, что он просто устал. Он уже не хотел воевать, и ему было все равно, что о нем говорят или думают гонские купцы и чужаки из Риммата. Он хотел покоя.

Роир еще раза два открыл и закрыл рот, но так и не придумал новой подначки. Тогда он с глухим ворчанием отвернулся к стенке шатра, и, поерзав немного на своем ложе, погрузился в сон. Вскоре его недовольный храп огласил помещение.

\- Вот мерзавец... – прошептал я себе под нос, запоздало разгневавшись на язвительное замечание чужестранца.

\- Да нет, не мерзавец, – возразил Маура. – Наверняка хороший мужик, при более приятных обстоятельствах. Просто очень боится быть осмеянным и поэтому предпочитает первым осмеивать других. Все мы имеем недостатки, - зевнул он, решив на этом закончить разбор личности Роира.

Меня его положительные отзывы совсем не убедили, и я так и не смог переменить своего мнения о нашем невольном попутчике.

\- Подбрось мне мой мешок, пожалуйста, - добавил хозяин. – Ты ближе сидишь.

Покопавшись в недрах мешка, он выудил оттуда спелое яблоко и нож.

\- Давай пополам. Жрать страшно хочется, а среди ночи ничего другого не достанешь.

Яблоко выглядело очень соблазнительно, но ведь если я возьму половину, подумал я, то ему останется меньше...

\- Нет, я вообще не голоден, хозяин, ешьте сами.

Он рассек фрукт одним взмахом лезвия и сунул мне под нос ароматную половинку:

\- Ну-ка, быстро.

Сразу откусив слишком большой кусок, я едва не подавился.

Маура откинулся назад, стараясь заглушить рвущийся наружу смех.

\- С тобой не соскучишься, - проговорил он.

Я изо всех сил вгрызся в яблоко, стараясь не показать своего смущения.

Но тут в шатер заглянула совершенно неожиданная гостья.

\- Вам не подали ужин, - произнесла правительница Риммата на нашем языке. – Должно быть, вы привыкли питаться чаще. Это можно исправить. Пойдемте со мной.

\- Благодарю вас, _тари_, - учтиво ответил Маура, не удивляясь вслух такому приглашению в столь поздний час. – Сейчас разбужу наших товарищей...

\- Не сто́ит, - тихо, но настойчиво остановила его чужачка. – Раз они так крепко спят, значит, голод их сейчас не тревожит.

\- Да, пожалуй, - хмыкнул мой хозяин, оглядываясь на мирно спящих Аргона и Роира, последний из которых уже начал храпеть так, что стены шатра колыхались.

Эль-Калад молча привела нас к невысокому продолговатому деревянному зданию на другом конце поляны, и пригласила внутрь, где был уже накрыт небольшой стол.

Я был поражен тем, что эта женщина, имеющая столь высокое звание, так обыденно и без лишних церемоний позвала нас поужинать; впрочем, как я уже не раз убеждался, отношение чужаков к классовым различиям было весьма своеобразным.

Маура тихонько присвистнул при виде приготовленных яств, и я понял, что он разделяет мое удивление. Все же колебался он недолго, перед тем, как сесть за стол, и я с радостью последовал его примеру, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной при виде аппетитных круглых румяных булочек из пышного теста, маленьких шариков из легко обжаренного мяса в золотистой обсыпке, блюда с нарезанными тонкими полосками свежей красной моркови и сладкой пареной репы, посыпанных измельченными орехами и разложенных на листьях салата; а также неких разноцветных соусов с пряными ароматами в горшочках, и пирога, благоухающего лесными ягодами, на закуску.

Едва мы немного утолили голод, правительница снова обратилась к моему хозяину.

\- Расскажи, как все произошло.

\- Может, вам стоит спросить об этом у Эль-Ара? – вежливо предложил Маура. – Он наш предводитель.

\- Но ведь и ты там был и все видел, - возразила Эль-Калад. – Разве ты не можешь об этом рассказать?

Маура помедлил, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Мы решили пойти самой короткой дорогой, - начал он наконец, вытерев пальцы тонким куском ткани, аккуратно сложенным рядом с каждой тарелкой. – Как и сказал Эль-Ар, подземными ходами.

Эль-Калад кивнула.

\- У обрыва нас поджидал кто-то из вашего народа. Это была засада. Эль-Орин как раз был на середине моста, когда тот выстрелил сверху из-за скал. Эль-Ару удалось его убить. Но он уже успел ранить Эль-Орина, и...

Слушая его отчет о недавних печальных событиях, я потянулся к плетеной корзинке с незнакомыми мне небольшими круглыми плодами темно-желтого цвета. И тут, к моему недоумению, несколько из них будто сами выпрыгнули из посуды, а один укатился под стол. Ойкнув, я полез вниз, нащупал там пропажу, но, вылезая с фруктом обратно, сильно стукнулся головой о крышку стола.

Лицо правительницы оставалось непроницаемым, но я мог поклясться, что она внутренне ухмыляется. Я вновь опустился на стул, виня во всем всегдашнюю свою неуклюжесть.

\- Мы должны найти его тело, иначе война будет проиграна, - произнесла тем временем она. – Мы лишились оставшихся двух колец.

\- Пока только одного, - возразил Маура. – Последнее он отдал на хранение мне.

\- Правда? – глаза ее зажглись серебристым огнем. – Значит, пока еще не все потеряно и надежда есть. Так его план был идти в Гон, а затем в Румин?

\- Да, - подтвердил Маура. – Мы должны были подготовиться на базе.

\- Странный выбор отряда, - бросила она взгляд на меня. – Вы думаете, от _аннан _будет какая-то польза?

\- Это не мне решать, - хозяин пожал плечами. – Я вызвался помочь, Бан идет со мной по дружбе, на нем нет никаких обязательств. А Роир просто возвращается на родину, он из Гона.

\- Так ты не подчиненный Первой или Второй общины? – в голосе ее прозвучало легкое удивление.

\- Нет, _тари_, - в свою очередь удивился Маура. – Почему я должен им быть? Я просто случайно познакомился с Эль-Орином, и его дело показалось мне важным.

\- Случайно? – переспросила она. – Не думаю, что он доверил бы наше оружие первому встречному. Что особенного в тебе?

\- Видимо, то, что я на это согласился, - не теряя самообладания, ответил хозяин. – Думаю, не каждый готов все бросить и отправиться за тридевять земель, непрерывно рискуя жизнью.

\- Это так, - кивнула она, по-прежнему не сводя с него пристального взгляда. – Ваш план – огромный риск, и вы идете по лезвию ножа.

Наступило молчание.

В тишине я осторожно придвинул к себе стоящий посреди стола высокий кувшин с узким горлом – а он вдруг резко опрокинулся, заливая всю мою одежду холодным липким напитком. Я вскочил, ахнув от неожиданности и неприятных ощущений.

Тут уж Маура не выдержал.

\- Зачем вы это делаете?! – крикнул он гневно, тоже вскакивая из-за стола.

Чужачка была невозмутима, как каменная статуя.

\- Разве ты видел меня прикасающейся к твоему рабу или к этой посуде? – спокойно вопросила она, еще больше сужая щели глаз.

\- Я бы ответил вам на этот вопрос, - Маура сжал и разжал кулаки. – Если бы это не был _ваш_ дом.

Она удовлетворенно наклонила голову.

\- Бан, ступай, переоденься во что-нибудь сухое, - обреченно повернулся ко мне хозяин. – Тебе же так неудобно будет.

Под победоносным взглядом Эль-Калад я направился к двери.

Переодевшись в шатре и немного успокоившись, я стал дожидаться возвращения хозяина. Оба наших товарища по-прежнему крепко спали. Хотя Аргону отдыха требовалось меньше, он, должно быть, накапливал его впрок, зная, что нам предстоит еще долгий путь до Гона, а вся ответственность теперь, за отсутствием Эль-Орина, лежит на нем.

Меня шатало от усталости, но даже после сытного ужина сон почему-то не шел. Решив еще немного подышать воздухом, я снова вышел в темноту; и, по случайному совпадению, как раз тогда, когда из низкой пристройки напротив показался мой хозяин со своей спутницей. Но направились они вовсе не обратно к месту нашей ночевки, а в противоположную сторону, к зловеще чернеющему невдалеке густому лесу, который простирался прямо за полосой жилых помещений.

Любопытство пересилило страх, и я вошел за ними в узкий просвет между стволами. Вскоре деревья расступились, и перед нами возникла еще одна широкая поляна, на которой находилось несколько маленьких круглых водоемов, с окружавшими их по периметру гладкими каменными ступенями. Эль-Калад уже начала подниматься по ступеням, как вдруг разом обернулась, почувствовав мое присутствие, хотя я старательно и как можно тише прятался за деревьями на краю поляны.

\- Опять? – негодующе сверкнула глазами правительница. – Его я сюда не звала. Мы должны остаться наедине.

Маура мельком оглянулся на меня, затем снова повернулся к ней.

\- Разве мой друг может помешать нашему разговору?

Сойдя обратно с постамента, она встала напротив него, все равно оказавшись выше на целую голову.

\- Он не твой друг. Он твой раб.

\- К чему постоянно об этом упоминать, _тари_? Мне совершенно безразлично, кем он считается в обществе.

\- Тебе безразлично – и все же ты не забываешь употреблять мой титул.

\- Я различаю между уважением и унижением. И пока это зависит от меня, я буду следовать этому пути.

\- Ты неглуп.

\- По сравнению с кем? – сухо поинтересовался хозяин.

\- По сравнению с тебе подобными, – снисходительно ответила женщина. – Сядем. – Она бесшумно опустилась на ступеньку у самого водоема, подбирая подол светлого платья, под которым были надеты легкие брюки.

Маура присел на прохладный мрамор.

\- Сюда я прихожу, когда хочу побыть в тишине, – заявила чужая и, повернувшись ко мне, добавила: – Ты смотри на воду. Кристаллы меняют цвет.

Покорно я сел у самого водоема, хоть и начал смутно понимать, что это была очередная уловка, призванная отвлечь меня от ведущегося разговора.

Но кристаллы и правда отражали и преломляли лунный свет, и тонкие серебристые лучики переплетались в прозрачной воде причудливым волшебным узором. А если я наклонял голову, то грани их переливались то синими, то красными бликами, постепенно все больше завораживая.

\- _Аф те – таáгна ан-мáе _[3], – сказала она моему хозяину.

Тот поглядел на нее, но продолжил общение на нашем языке, не желая смущать меня.

\- У вас здесь очень интересно. Эта поляна на редкость красива, я не видел таких даже в Карнин-гуле.

\- Сними обувь, – ни с того ни с сего предложила правительница. – Можешь окунуть ноги.

Видя, что мой хозяин медлит, она первая развязала свои сандалии, обнажив темные ступни с непропорционально длинными пальцами и опуская их в воду. Маура не стал дольше отказываться, стаскивая мягкие иноземные сапоги и присоединяясь к ней. По воде пошла рябь, и я невольно взглянул вверх на сидящую пару.

\- Вода притягивает, расслабляет, ты согласен? – обратилась она к хозяину. 

\- Согласен, – серьезно ответил Маура, изучая голубое озерцо.

\- Хорошо. – Ее сухой голос обрел интонацию. Если бы она была обычной женщиной, я бы сказал, что этот тон выражал дружелюбие. – Ты чувствуешь, какая сегодня ночь?

\- Прохладная. Спокойная. Ночь, которая вызывает не страх, а желание стать с ней единым целым.

\- О, да, Эль-Ма́ур, – удовлетворенно кивнула она. – Единым целым. Это ночь с полной луной. Ночь любви.

Я удивленно разинул рот от таких речей и от диковинного обращения; но ее собеседник внешне оставался невозмутим.

Затем передо мной возникла еще более поразительная картина. Женщина приложила два пальца к середине лба моего хозяина, и медленно водила ими вверх-вниз, хотя у него не имелось и намека на темную вертикальную впадину, украшавшую лбы всех чужих. Щель ее рта приоткрылась, и она придвинулась ближе, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. 

Мне в одночасье подумалось, что если бы такая представительница противоположного пола подбиралась ко мне, я бы отпрянул с брезгливой жутью. Их женщины, так же, как и мужчины, были напрочь лишены внешней привлекательности – во всяком случае, на наш привычный вкус.

Но Маура поднял руку, и стал такими же нежными, ритмичными движениями скользить двумя пальцами вдоль углубления на лбу Эль-Калад. Она явно была не против, и оба, казалось, уже абсолютно не замечали моего присутствия. Я недоуменно наблюдал за этими странными ласками, гадая, собираются ли они все же уединиться, или я стану свидетелем полного интимного ритуала.

Однако в тот момент, когда их ладони уже были сцеплены и пальцы переплетены, мой хозяин неожиданно отодвинулся, опустив голову.

\- Что случилось? – непонимающе спросила правительница.

\- Я... очень устал, - ответил Маура. – Мы сегодня с утра шли почти без привалов. Простите меня. Я должен отдохнуть. – Он покачнулся и изможденно потер глаза.

С почти видимым сожалением она отняла руки, вставая с белых ступеней и подбирая свои сандалии.

\- Возвращайся в шатер и отдохни. Продолжим наш разговор завтра.

* * *

Когда мы добрели до нашего временного пристанища, я выдохнул с облегчением, радуясь решению хозяина прервать действо на поляне; хотя меня мучила постыдная мысль, что какая-то часть меня все же не прочь была на это посмотреть. Но больше всего хотелось снять обувь, вытянув ноги на мягкой подстилке, и наконец погрузиться в сон.

Однако, к моему пущему изумлению, Маура тут же бросился будить Аргона.

Странник с трудом открыл глаза, глядя на склонившееся над ним встревоженное лицо.

\- Надо бежать, - быстро проговорил мой хозяин. – Иначе отсюда не выбраться.

\- Что? Почему? – пробормотал лежащий, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Тот наемник, который напал на Эль-Орина, был от Эль-Калад.

\- С чего ты взял? – окончательно проснулся Аргон.

\- Я увидел... случайно, – замешкался Маура. – Она открылась мне по неосторожности. Мы... общались.

\- Ты говорил с ней? Когда ты успел?

\- Она пригласила нас поужинать посреди ночи, потом всячески старалась избавиться от Бана, а вас с Роиром просила не будить. Если тебя это не настораживает, можешь оставаться.

\- Ты обвиняешь ее в предательстве? – спросил странник, не став допытываться о подробностях.

\- Я увидел, что она пытается хитростью заманить меня на сторону врага. Она с кем-то в сговоре... С мужчиной, одним из вас. Черные волосы, узкое, жесткое, суровое лицо, должно быть, примерно ее возраста... Это же и есть Эль-Таур? – вдруг догадался он.

\- Вряд ли кто-то еще... – задумчиво проговорил Аргон. – Ты уверен в том, что говоришь? – перевел он взгляд с него на меня и обратно. – Вы оба уверены, что это не ложное обвинение?

\- Она вела себя очень-очень странно, господин, - подтвердил я. – Как будто задумала что-то совсем нехорошее... 

\- Хочешь убедиться сам, когда тебя кинут в темницу? – продолжил Маура.

Обувшись и мгновенно собрав свои вещи, странник склонился над Роиром, тряся его за плечо.

\- Вставай!

\- Отцепись, Кенка́ни, - недовольно пробурчал спящий. – Третий раз за ночь... Пошла ты к чертям болотным... – он отвернулся на другой бок.

Аргон одним движением вздернул его за тунику, заставив сесть.

\- А-а-а! – испуганно воскликнул Роир, резко просыпаясь. – Не надо! Я ничего не сделал! Не трогай меня!

\- Собирайся, мы уходим, - бросил разбудивший, отпуская его ворот.

Мы бежали в темноте, продираясь сквозь бурелом, пока не достигли низких пристроек почти у самой реки.

\- Эль-Гола! Эль-Гола! – громким шепотом позвал мой хозяин, и я удивился, когда уже после второго оклика из-за дверей послышался усталый заспанный голос мальчика:

\- _Кель та? _[4]

\- _Маура. Бре́н-а, тáйнт-а лурьм_. [5]

Тот сразу бесшумно открыл.

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, - выдохнул Маура.

Эль-Гола разбудил своего отца, находившегося в помещении неподалеку, и Аргон в двух словах объяснил ему ситуацию.

\- Эль-Ар, я тебе благодарен за то, что ты доставил моего сына сюда в целости и сохранности, - сказал тот, наскоро застегивая куртку и поправляя серые волосы. – Но я не имею права рисковать своей семьей.

\- Мы пытаемся остановить войну, - молвил Аргон. – Если мы потерпим поражение, вскоре вся ваша община окажется в плену врага. Ты рискуешь не только своей семьей, но и всеми мирными группами.

\- Даже если я дам вам лодки, я не смогу предотвратить погоню, - предостерег его собеседник. – Это все может оказаться напрасным.

\- Возможно, погони и не будет, - сказал странник. – _Тари_ сама себя подставила, сказав, что мы не представляем опасности. Теперь у нее нет никаких оснований высылать погоню за своими гостями из дружеской общины. Если же она это сделает, то навлечет на себя еще больше подозрений от собственных подчиненных.

\- Я бы не поверил, если бы сам уже не заподозрил неладное, - после некоторых сомнений ответил тот. – Несколько дней назад отсюда по направлению к восточному заливу были тайно выпущены лодки. Грузы доставлялись без нашего ведома. Если это правда, то нужно срочно оповестить _кме́ртар _[6].

\- Не сейчас, Эль-Трал, - возразил Аргон. – Сейчас нам нужна секретность. Мы должны оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

\- Отец, пожалуйста, помоги им, - тихо попросил за нас Эль-Гола.

Чужак повернулся к нему, сверкнув глазами.

\- Иди к своей матери и оставайся с ней, - приказал он сыну. – Не рассказывай ничего ни ей, ни Эль-Сатр. Скажи, что мне поручили срочное дело, оно может затянуться. Держи заслон. У них не должно быть ни единой мысли об этом. Тебя здесь тоже не было. Я вернусь, когда смогу.

Эль-Гола медлил, явно тревожась за отца.

\- Иди! – повторил тот уже более жестко.

Быстро прижав ладонь к его ладони, мальчик покорно склонил голову. Но перед тем, как окончательно подчиниться приказу, он все же порывисто обнял моего хозяина на прощание. По пристальному взгляду его отца можно было догадаться о его недоумении. Тесный физический контакт, по всей видимости, был принят только между членами семьи, да и то нечасто – в обществе, где читались мысли, слишком легко было застать собеседника врасплох. Но Эль-Гола, должно быть, за короткий срок успел привязаться к тому, кто так тепло общался с ним и не стеснялся участвовать в его играх, и предстоящая разлука огорчала его. Маура ответил на объятия, и уже привычным жестом ласково погладил волосы мальчика, чуть наклонившись к нему.

\- Спасибо, - просто сказал он. – Это все не будет напрасным, обещаю. Береги себя.

\- И вы тоже, - совладав с собой, уже спокойно ответил Эль-Гола. – Надеюсь, вам удастся остановить их.

Он уважительно приложил ладонь к ладони Аргона, затем повернулся ко мне, и я как можно точнее скопировал их жест. Роир явно не собирался снисходить до этих нежностей, поэтому ему Эль-Гола лишь кивнул перед тем, как удалиться в чащу.

Убедившись, что его сын скрылся за деревьями, Эль-Трал вновь повернулся к Аргону.

\- Свяжи меня. Я скажу, что вы напали, и я в одиночку не справился.

Не споря, Аргон достал веревку.

\- И ударь так, чтобы я надолго потерял сознание, - добавил тот.

Проверив узлы на его руках и ногах на прочность, Аргон еще раз виновато взглянул на сидящего на земле начальника береговой охраны.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Давай, - поторопил его Эль-Трал.

Тяжело вздохнув и наконец решившись, Аргон одним молниеносным четким движением ударил его кулаком снизу в челюсть, и чужак бесчувственно повалился набок.

Странник быстро ощупал его голову и шею, убедившись, что не нанес никаких серьезных повреждений, и что связанный по-прежнему дышит, и только тогда поднялся на ноги.

\- Все в лодки, - скомандовал он. – Роир, ты со мной, Бан, ты с Маура.

В прибрежных зарослях покачивалось несколько темных челноков, и Аргон и Маура отвязали два из них от колышков.

\- Залезай, - указал мне Маура на лодку, и я в страхе задержал дыхание, приготовившись ступить на неустойчивое дно.

Аргон тем временем тянул упирающегося Роира, не обращая внимания на его возмущенные возгласы: «Не поплыву я в этой развалюхе! У меня от качки голова кружится! Отпусти, бес проклятый!».

Мы отчалили.

* * *

\- Тебе что, факела жалко было? – зычный голос Роира разносился над рекой.

\- Тише! – в который раз шикнул на него Аргон. – Мы должны были уйти от погони и не привлекать внимания, поэтому я не позволил тебе зажечь огонь.

\- Ты-то сам, гад, ни разу не споткнулся, а я, значит, шею себе сломать должен?! – не унимался тот, морщась и ощупывая многочисленные царапины и ссадины, полученные от колючих веток и падений в темной чаще.

Уже светало. Плыл я впервые в жизни, и поминутно меня охватывал страх, что узкое суденышко перевернется в бурных речных волнах, погребая нас под собой. Успокаивала лишь абсолютная уверенность моего хозяина, который плавными движениями весел направлял лодку строго по курсу. Я давно знал, что и гребля входила в число его умений – в детстве они с Калимаком часто покоряли речные просторы в Зараке; но, когда хозяин однажды все-таки затащил и меня в лодку, я тут же в ужасе выскочил обратно, едва ступив на шаткое днище и почувствовав, как оно подо мной раскачивается. С тех пор я наотрез отказывался повторять этот подвиг.

Однако в этот раз меня никто не спрашивал. Так же, как и несчастного Роира, которому вскоре из-за качки сделалось совсем худо, и он практически не отодвигался от борта, перегнувшись через него и не забывая все же придерживать свои роскошные волосы, чтобы их не испачкать. Я порадовался, что меня хотя бы не тошнит. Радость оказалась преждевременной – как только мы выплыли на середину реки, стали попадаться небольшие, но коварные водовороты; лодку резко крутило и подбрасывало. Волна дурноты нахлынула внезапно, и я едва успел отшатнуться к борту. Так плохо мне не было с того дня, как вся наша семья отравилась грибами, приготовленными моей старшей сестрой Сидой, тогда еще неопытной в хозяйстве девчонкой, и в течение недели мы громко стонали, охали и хватались за животы, а меня выворачивало наизнанку от одного только вида еды.

Красный, как рак, от смущения, я вытер рот, радуясь теперь уже тому, что с нами нет Калимака. Вот уж кто безжалостно высмеял бы меня. Маура лишь улыбнулся сочувственно, немного замедлив ход лодки; хотя в глазах его плясали веселые искорки, и я видел, что он едва сдерживается от смеха.

\- Я постараюсь аккуратнее грести, - сказал он.

Аргон в соседней лодке теперь тоже слабее налегал на весла, стараясь облегчить путь Роиру.

Мы долго не останавливались на привал, остерегаясь выходить на берег. После полудня достигли участка реки, где течение было более спокойным и ровным. Мы с Роиром наконец немного пришли в себя, впервые подняли головы и увидели окружающую нас красоту. По обоим берегам тянулись густые смешанные леса; листва пестрела яркими желто-оранжевыми пятнами на фоне темно-зеленой хвои. Гладь реки серебрилась бесконечным полотном, уходящим вдаль, где на горизонте едва виднелись подернутые дымкой пологие горы.

\- Что это за река, Аргон? – спросил Маура у странника, подгребающего ближе к нам. – На карте не было названий.

\- Это Дýна, - ответил тот, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий и чистый воздух. – Самая большая река в Третьем секторе. Дальше будет граница с Четвертым, за восточными хребтами Альпý, - указал он рукой.

\- Гон на границе?

\- Сразу за ней, - уточнил Аргон.

\- То есть, получается, это уже край Эль-Таура?

\- Будь проклято его имя! – громко выругался Роир, сплевывая в воду.

\- Да, - продолжал его сосед по лодке, соглашаясь одновременно с обоими. – Так или иначе, теперь и Третий, и Четвертый сектора для нас опасны.

* * *

Аргону не сразу удалось разжечь огонь своей плоской чудо-щепкой. Он сперва высекал из нее каскад искр, которые тут же гасли на ветру, затем выдвинул заслонку, не дающую промозглому ветру погасить крошечный дрожащий язычок пламени, но кучка хвойной растопки на сыром насквозь хворосте лишь дымилась, никак не желая загораться.

\- Что, трюки все закончились, даже костер развести не можешь? – с издевкой спросил Роир, нетерпеливо выжидая с медной миской наготове. – Давай, поторапливайся, а то мне голову мыть надо.

Не поддаваясь гневу, Аргон молча продолжал свое дело, пока наконец растопка не занялась, весело потрескивая.

\- Ну, слава небесам, - шумно выдохнул Роир. – Я уж было думал, холодной мыть придется.

Разбавив речную воду, он осторожно откинулся назад, окунул волосы в миску, поставленную на высокую кочку, и с наслаждением стал массировать череп настойкой из своей плетеной бутылочки.

\- Полей-ка мне, - махнул он рукой в мою сторону.

Я оглянулся на своего хозяина, сидящего поодаль, не решившись спросить у него разрешения подчиниться чужому приказу, и в конце концов поднялся и выполнил поручение, зачерпывая воду из миски пригоршнями и поливая сверху, стараясь не попасть в глаза сидящего.

\- Полотенце достань из моей сумки, - снова скомандовал тот. – Красное.

Несмотря на мою острую неприязнь к купцу, я невольно залюбовался его чистыми блестящими волосами, подавая ему расшитое шелковое полотенце.

\- Дай, пожалуйста, немного твоей мыльной настойки, - попросил Аргон, приблизившись к нам. – Моя выпала из сумки в подземельях.

\- У меня волосы длиннее твоих, - пожадничал Роир. – Мне может потом не хватить, а нам еще черт знает сколько идти. Да и вообще, зачем тебе настойки? Наколдуй по-вашему, чтоб космы сами чистыми стали! – и он громко, с издевкой загоготал.

Ничего не ответив, Аргон тихо отошел от берега.

И тут я понял, что в спешке перед выходом из Карнин-гула, когда я собирал свой мешок и на всякий случай проверял, все ли собрал хозяин, то все же напрочь забыл попросить у чужаков еще настойки мыльного корня, или того, что они вместо нее использовали. По счастью, наши волосы были покороче, чем у обоих чужестранцев, и требовали меньше ухода, и Маура пока даже ни разу не хватился забытого. Но поделиться со странником мне тоже было нечем.

Окончив полоскание, Роир вынул из сумки еще одну маленькую плетеную фляжку и стал натирать свои угольные пряди хранившейся в ней ароматной жидкостью; затем плотно замотал голову запасной накидкой, чтобы не продуло.

Маура все это время не встревал в их стычку, сидя спиной к нам и лицом к реке, глубоко задумавшись и глядя прямо перед собой. Он снял намокшую верхнюю одежду, и пронизывающий ветер вовсю трепал его тонкую светлую рубашку. Я поразился, как ему не холодно, и только присмотревшись, увидел, что губы его посинели. Но он просто не обращал на это внимания и даже не пытался согреться.

В пасмурном зимнем небе над нами то и дело слышались отвратительные крики пролетающих мимо птиц, и от всего этого унылого речного пейзажа хотелось заплакать и утопиться.

_________________________________________

[1] Они не опасны.

[2] Пойдемте.

[3] А ты – смотри на меня.

[4] Кто это?

[5] Маура. Пожалуйста, открой дверь.

[6] Пограничников.


	14. Одни

\- Даже если я смогу отправить сообщение Эль-Ронту, меня тотчас обнаружат, - сказал Аргон. – Я уже объяснял. Вся надежда на тебя. Поднимись вон на тот холм, на возвышении сигнал передать легче.

\- Я не знаю, как это делается, - твердил Маура.

\- Вспомни тот случай у переправы. Просто посылай. Получится само собой. Бан, ты останься здесь, на стоянке, вещи посторожите вместе с Роиром, когда он вернется. Я пока за хворостом пойду.

Я вопросительно взглянул на хозяина, ожидая от него подтверждения или опровержения этого указа.

Маура молча кивнул мне. Затем, передернувшись и сжав плечи, направился к одинокому холму, на котором виднелись какие-то каменные обломки.

Набрав на опушке полный подол крупных подосиновиков, я вернулся на берег. На нашей стоянке дымился догорающий костер и было пусто – хозяин, видимо, еще не закончил со своим неведомым важным заданием, Аргон еще не возвращался с хворостом, а наш вечно недовольный го́нец тоже куда-то исчез, хотя вроде бы отлучался только по нужде.

Не успел я упрятать добычу в свой мешок, оставленный в лодке, как из лесу послышался какой-то шум. Обернувшись, я увидел, как из гущи деревьев стремглав выскочил мой хозяин, будто за ним гнались десятки разбойников. Раскрыв рот, я наблюдал, как он с невероятной скоростью несется через поляну. Оказавшись у нашей лодки, он принялся судорожно отвязывать ее.

Я напрасно ожидал, что он как-то объяснит свое странное поведение.

\- Вылезай, быстро, – скомандовал он мне, сам забираясь в лодку.

В полной растерянности я застыл на месте.

\- Вылезай, идиот!

Он легко подцепил меня за грудки и выкинул на берег, тут же начав отгребать. Но в своем шоковом состоянии я крепко-накрепко уцепился снаружи за борт обеими руками, волочась за лодкой. Скоро я был уже по горло в воде, но не сдавался, глядя на хозяина полными отчаяния глазами. На какой-то миг, видя его холодное лицо, я поверил, что он позволит мне утонуть.

Грязно выругавшись, он за шкирку втянул меня обратно, бросая мне запасные весла:

\- Греби!

И, через несколько секунд:

\- Черт, да не в обратную же сторону!

Маура греб изо всех сил, ловко орудуя тяжелыми веслами, и лодка неслась против течения, как стрела. Скоро его светло-серая туника потемнела от пота и брызг, а длинные пряди волос облепили взмокший лоб.

\- Не на меня смотри, баран, мы же не на прогулке! – раздраженно прокричал он мне сквозь шум воды. – Назад смотри, нет ли погони!

Он продолжал грести, как заведенный. Примерно через час справа показались отвесные скалы. Шумно выдохнув, он сбавил скорость:

\- Добрались.

Устало подгребя к суше, он бросил весла на деревянное дно и развалился на спине, глядя в пасмурное небо.

Дрожа и клацая зубами от холода, я смотрел на небольшие пятна крови на его штанах и тунике – и обычные красные, и темно-вишневые с коричневатым оттенком.

Искоса оглядев мою жалкую промокшую фигуру, он подбросил мне мой вещевой мешок:

\- Переоденься.

Сам он тоже стянул испачканную одежду, и я убедился, что на его теле не было свежих ран.

\- Вы... их убили? – едва слышно спросил я.

\- Нет, конечно, - ответил он, быстро накидывая сухую тунику. – Слегка ранил, чтобы не смогли догнать. Не волнуйся, Баназир, я не сошел с ума.

Он перекинул свой мешок на берег.

\- Лодка мне больше не нужна. Возвращайся. И не смотри на меня так. Возвращайся к Аргону и Роиру, не прикончат они тебя. Объяснишь, что по ошибке за мной поперся. Теперь нет Эль-Орина, ты свободен от его угроз.

\- Нет, хозяин. Я с вами пойду, - возразил я, как можно увереннее.

\- Тьфу ты! Прицепился, что твой клещ, – отдуваясь и вытирая лоб, произнес он. – Пересидишь спокойно в Гоне. Уходи. Последний раз тебе говорю.

Я молчал, опустив голову. Почему-то мне казалось, что хозяин должен оценить мою преданность. Как же я ошибался.

\- Приказываю тебе, раб! – его голос обрушился на меня, как удар хлыстом. – Возвращайся!

Весь сжавшись, я глотал текущие по щекам горячие слезы.

\- Не могу, хозяин.

После этой фразы я внутренне приготовился к тому, что он убьет меня за неповиновение.

\- Да я за тебя же, дурак, волнуюсь! – выкрикнул он, в сердцах пнув борт лодки. – Никого не подумал бы тащить с собой, и уж тебя-то – в последнюю очередь! Ладно, - отчаявшись, махнул он рукой. – Пожалеешь, а будет поздно. Помоги вытянуть лодку.

Не веря своим ушам, я медленно поднялся с сырой земли.

Такая юркая в воде, на суше лодка оказалась гораздо тяжелее. Мы дотянули ее до ближайших колючих зарослей и втолкнули глубоко в темную гущу веток.

\- Все, – заключил хозяин, отряхивая ладони. – Идем, надо найти хорошую пещеру, где можно будет укрыться и переночевать.

Теперь он говорил совершенно спокойно, как будто все шло своим чередом, будто не было нелепого нападения на наших товарищей и последовавшего за ним стремительного побега, будто не кричал он на меня только что.

Мы вскинули на плечи свои мешки и как можно быстрее пошли в сторону скал.

Наступили хмурые зимние сумерки, и Маура развел костер в обнаруженной нами довольно уютной пещерке неподалеку от обрыва. Нам повезло, что зима в том году выдалась относительно теплая, а не то бы мы промерзли до костей – у нас было всего по одной меховой накидке, а моя плотная шерстяная туника уже почти прохудилась.

Сев на один из разбросанных повсюду булыжников, Маура стал помешивать толстой веткой хворост, пока тот весело не затрещал; затем отложил ветку в сторону и резко поморщился, схватившись за предплечье.

Я тревожно взглянул на него.

\- Вам больно?

Он с силой растирал левое плечо и сведенную судорогой руку.

\- Целый день ныло, – пояснил он. – То ли на дождь, то ли от гребли. 

Приблизившись к нему, я протянул руки, но тут же нерешительно отвел их.

\- Я тебе позволяю себя коснуться, - тяжело вздохнув, разрешил он согласно обычаю, но затем продолжил: – И плюнь ты уже на эти сословия, не до того сейчас. Ты не раб, я не хозяин. Мы просто два путника. Товарищи. По несчастью, если хочешь.

\- Но... как же так, хоз...

\- Хватит. Зови меня по имени.

Я испуганно помотал головой.

\- Ладно. Зови меня, как угодно, но только не веди себя, как привык. Отвыкай от рабства. Тебе это когда-нибудь пригодится. Ну же.

Мои заскорузлые пальцы несмело дотронулись до его плеча, где из-под сползшего ворота туники на упругой коже виднелась длинная белая полоска шрама, и вжались в плоть. У Маура вырвался негромкий стон, и он откинул голову назад, накрывая мои руки влажными змейками волос. Я снова испугался:

\- Простите, я слишком сильно...

\- Нет, так и надо, продолжай, пожалуйста, – ответил он, снова принимая нормальную позу. – Мне потом легче будет. Нажимай сильнее.

Поверив ему, я возобновил прерванное занятие, стараясь сохранять осторожность в движениях. Инстинктивно дотронувшись и до второго плеча, я по реакции Маура понял, что ему это приятно, и продолжал уже более уверенно и ритмично.

\- Спасибо, – произнес он несколько минут спустя.

\- Это помогло? – спросил я озабоченно.

\- Очень, – ответил хозяин, вставая и с облегчением распрямляя спину. – Хоть для чего-то ты годишься. Вот черт, - осадил он себя. – Уже и сам привык. Поди-ка сюда.

Он взялся за мои плечи и своими крепкими руками сделал несколько сильных, но при этом достаточно бережных разминающих движений. Я не смог сдержать стона удовольствия.

\- Вот так. Ты мне, я тебе. Взаимопомощь. Понял?

\- Понял, хозяин.

\- Эх! – досадливо махнул он рукой. – Ладно, я выйду ненадолго. Заодно и осмотрюсь.

\- Я с вами, - вскочил я.

\- Нет, кто-то один должен остаться в пещере, сторожить наши вещи. Мало ли кто здесь бродит. После выйдешь, а я буду сторожить.

\- А мы здесь заночуем? – зевнул я, осознав, как устал за этот долгий день.

\- Здесь, конечно. Разве что ты успел присмотреть местечко получше, - подмигнул Маура.

Он отодвинул длинные сухие жерди, которые до этого насобирал вокруг пещеры и прислонил ко входу, чтобы снаружи не было заметно огня, и, повернувшись, растворился в ночи.

Оставшись один, я уселся у костра, настороженно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Где-то очень далеко послышался высокий протяжный вой, но не волчий, а какого-то другого животного. Я съежился, обняв руками колени и не отрывая глаз от черного проема. Как всегда во время ожидания, минуты тянулись до невозможности долго, размазываясь вязкой пеленой страха.

Наконец Маура вернулся, бросив взгляд на лежащие на полу сучья.

\- Ведь забыл же закрыть перед уходом! – сказал он, сердясь на самого себя. – Вокруг тихо. Можешь выходить.

Снаружи было холодно и пустынно. За дальними скалами снова послышался тот самый противный вой и какое-то тявканье, заставившее меня боязливо поежиться. С радостью обнаружив несколько островков зарослей совсем близко от пещеры, я как можно быстрее сделал то, за чем вышел, и юркнул обратно под прикрытие каменного свода.

Мой хозяин сидел в тепле пещеры, раздетый до пояса, с аппетитом отрывая зубами от куска вяленого мяса, и закусывая его сохранившимся черствым хлебом. Не прервав своего ужина, он головой указал мне на вход, напоминая заслонить его. Я кое-как расставил жерди и прошел к костру. Маура кивнул и промычал что-то с полным ртом, довольный, что я понял его.

В этой обстановке, в зловещих отсветах, глазам моим вдруг предстал дикарь, трясущий огненными космами над добычей, способный разорвать на куски каждого, кто осмелится подойти слишком близко и переступить запретную черту. Круг адского пламени, посреди которого восседал на троне неприступный и необузданный некто, чью обнаженную кожу лизали полыхающие языки. Меня и притягивало, и отталкивало это зрелище; чужое, жуткое. Это не был тот, кого я знал и любил. Я не хотел его видеть таким.

\- Бан, ну садись уже, чего ты там маячишь? Еды пока хватает – я захватил еще немного из других мешков, идти ведь долго. – Он протянул мне толстый ломоть хлеба с положенной сверху полоской мяса.

Видение исчезло безвозвратно.

\- А... кто там воет внизу? – спросил я, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на булыжнике. – Не волки вроде...

\- А, эти... – Маура вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Я в Карнин-гуле про них от парней из Рокны слышал... Шакалы, кажется, называются. Они только ближе к южным местам водятся, там, где степи и всякое. Поменьше волка и трусливые, на людей обычно не нападают. Не волнуйся, сюда не придут, по скалам не влезут. Когда спустимся, придется, конечно, ночью на страже стоять. По очереди будем. Хорошо все-таки, что нас двое. Мне тоже иногда нужно будет поспать.

Я слушал его, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. Он заметил.

\- Что случилось? Уже боишься?

\- Мы совсем одни здесь...

Тонкие брови на миг сошлись у переносицы; затем он едва заметно улыбнулся. Его рука протянулась и мягко, успокаивающе легла поверх моей.

\- Мы вместе.

Поев, он поднялся и забросал пол до самого входа в пещеру небольшими сухими веточками, тоже собранными заранее.

\- Зачем это? – поинтересовался я.

\- От незваных гостей. Если кто-то ночью даже очень осторожно зайдет, на одну обязательно наступит.

Он расстелил одеяло и улегся на нем, вытянув ноги, однако оставил место и для меня. Я для пробы наступил на одну из веточек. Действительно, хрустит. И, успокоенный, присел возле Маура.

\- Почему вы от них убежали? – прошептал я в полутьме, косясь на затухающий костер. – И за что вы их... так?

\- Ну, Роир просто подвернулся некстати, и видел, как я Аргона в ногу ранил, - виновато ответил хозяин. – Мне нужно было и его как-то задержать, чтобы не мешал уплыть. А Аргон... – взор его затуманился. – У меня ведь так и не получилось отправить Эль-Ронту весть о гибели Эль-Орина. Но я случайно... Я это очень четко увидел. В его, Аргона, голове. Это был приказ. Задание. Не знаю, от кого, но оно там было.

\- Что... было? – осмелился спросить я, когда тягостное молчание затянулось.

\- Приказ меня убить, - наконец открыто признался Маура, поворачиваясь и взглянув на меня в упор. – Думаю, он тоже сообщник Эль-Калад и шпион. Может, и был им изначально. Подумай, как подозрительно он вел себя в последние дни. Из Риммата с нами уплыл – для прикрытия. И привел нас туда специально. Я уж не говорю про то, что он наотрез отказался спускаться к Эль-Орину, чтобы хотя бы убедиться в его гибели.

\- Но Аргон ведь наш друг... – с грустью шепнул я, не желая верить, что мои страшные подозрения оправдались, когда я уже начал всецело доверять страннику.

\- То же самое он говорил об Эль-Калад, - непреклонно возразил Маура. – Не мог я рисковать. Теперь это моя ответственность. Надеюсь, наши товарищи в итоге благополучно доковыляют до Гона, и никто не увяжется за нами хвостом. Давай спать.

Я осторожно прилег на широкое одеяло, укрываясь его свободным краем. Маура сразу набросил на меня часть накидки, служившей ему покрывалом.

Костер почти догорел, последние блики отплясали на каменных стенах и удалились в пустоту. Выли странные животные под названием «шакалы».

Мы остались одни среди скал, одни против ночи и страха. И только легкое дыхание хозяина на моей щеке согревало меня, только его рука отгораживала от тьмы. Тьмы, так хорошо понимаемой им, потому что она являлась частью его самого. Но я видел уже не зловещие тени – я видел усталого человека, крепко спящего рядом, и его слова отдавались эхом в моей голове, убаюкивая меня: «Мы вместе...».

* * *

Он долго глядел на озеро, задумчиво жуя свежую смолу с ближайшей сосны. И молчал. Я сидел рядом, вздыхая время от времени при мысли о далеком радостном прошлом и неизвестном гнетущем будущем, и тоже молчал.

Потом он вынул изо рта затвердевший комочек смолы, помяв в пальцах оранжевую массу.

\- Попаду я в третью снизу ветку во-о-н того дерева, или не попаду? – Был задан явно каверзный вопрос.

Я почесал в затылке, переводя взгляд на указанное дерево и затем обратно на хозяина.

\- Попадете, конечно.

Он тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой.

\- Калимак бы сказал: «Фиги с две попадешь, хвастун!»

\- Я не Калимак, – насупленно пробормотал я, ковыряясь в земле острием ножа.

\- Знаю. – Маура бросил комочек. Послышался глухой «чпок», когда тот отскочил от третьей ветки дерева на самом краю поляны. – Ты – не он, а только ты. И это прекрасно.

Он провел ладонью по своей взлохмаченной макушке.

\- Подстригусь.

\- Не надо, хозяин! – осмелился я. – Они красивые...

\- Красивые? – переспросил он, понюхав пропитанные дымом от костра спутанные заросли волос. – Нет, ну что ни говори, а париться с ними в степи я не собираюсь.

Вынув сохранивший остроту нож, хозяин уселся на траве и начал ловко и быстро отхватывать лишние пряди. Я следил за ним, время от времени обводя взглядом пейзаж. Когда еще мы окажемся в таком зеленеющем уголке, где есть и тенистые деревья, и чистая вода? Хозяин говорил, что скоро начнется степь. Степь – это песок и пыль, и редкие кустики, и почти нет воды – так он объяснял мне. Значит, будет гораздо хуже, чем теперь. Я надеялся, что хуже уже быть не может.

\- Ну как? – послышался голос справа.

Надо лбом хозяина вместо беспорядочно свисающих густых прядей теперь были достаточно ровные полоски с интервалами между ними – отдаленное подобие челки; и в целом прическа стала поаккуратнее. Когда он сидел так непринужденно, голый по пояс и легко поигрывающий ножом, ему можно было дать на вид и шестнадцать – если бы только не глаза, выдающие опыт и неюношескую усталость. Он не стал ждать ответа на свой вопрос, как всегда увидев мое мнение по моему лицу.

\- Давай и тебя подстригу, – предложил он, поднимаясь. – Ты сейчас похож на вон тот куст на опушке, только что не зеленого цвета.

Я рассмеялся и покорно склонил голову.

\- Повернись спиной ко мне и держи голову прямо, – распорядился он, начиная работу.

Мои кудри падали на траву темными клочками, и довольно скоро Маура удовлетворился полученным результатом.

\- Уже лучше.

Собрав в ладони мои остриженные волосы вместе со своими, он снова двинулся к озеру, на ходу сдергивая обвязанную вокруг пояса тунику.

\- Куда вы? – спросил я ему вслед.

\- Оставлю их в подходящем месте, – откликнулся он, и беззвучно нырнул, в одно мгновение скрывшись под водой.

Я ждал, сосредоточенно наблюдая за голубой гладью. Вот в толще воды снова показались темные очертания головы и плеч, и мой хозяин вынырнул, шумно дыша, и с плеском подгреб к берегу.

\- Теперь они лежат на дне под камнем, и это значит, что часть нас всегда будет здесь, в этом тихом озерке, где бы мы сами ни оказались, – пояснил он, натягивая штаны и накинув тунику на плечи.

\- Да. – Я машинально почесал шею.

\- Ах черт, надо было сперва стричься, а затем купаться, – прибавил Маура, заметив мою проблему. – Тебе покоя не будет от упавших волосков. Давай, окунись еще раз.

\- Да это ничего, – попытался отвертеться я, так как очень не хотелось снова раздеваться донага и мокнуть. Несмотря на многочисленные старания хозяина за все годы, я так и не полюбил воду по-настоящему.

\- Потом сам же жаловаться станешь, – настаивал он. – А водоема на пути не будет.

Я продолжал упрямиться; и тогда он безо всяких усилий подхватил меня на руки, отнес к озеру и, не церемонясь, бросил в воду. Я стал барахтаться, отплевываясь, затем под смех хозяина быстро вылез обратно; но эффект купания уже был достигнут.


	15. Попутчик

На исходе второго дня пути мы пересекали неглубокий овраг, лавируя между сухих кустов и нагромождений осыпавшихся камней, поросших мхом. Вдруг хозяин насторожился и стал на ходу прислушиваться.

\- За нами кто-то есть, - произнес он едва слышно. – Не оборачивайся, - дернул он меня за рукав. – Пусть подойдет поближе. – В его глазах зажглись огоньки, а пальцы рук несколько раз сжались и разжались в предвкушении.

Никаких шагов позади я так и не услышал; поэтому яростная атака стала для меня полной неожиданностью.

Для меня, но не для Маура. Мгновенным неуловимым взмахом он выбил длинный нож из пальцев нападавшего, и тут же скрутил его по рукам и ногам, прижав к земле так, что тот не мог пошевелиться.

\- Ты всегда так быстро двигаешься? – вдруг насмешливо прохрипел лежащий. Лицо его было скрыто от нас пеленой густых черных волос.

\- А ты всегда нападаешь со спины? – в тон ему поинтересовался Маура, еще сильнее нажимая коленом, пока лежащий не застонал от боли. – Ты ведь от Эль-Калад, не правда ли?

Пойманный дернулся, но не смог вырваться.

\- Я тебя спрашиваю, – повысил голос мой хозяин. – Отвечай!

\- Нет, не от нее! – выкрикнул тот надтреснутым голосом. – Я вообще не знаю, о ком ты говоришь!

\- Откуда же ты знал, что это _она_? [1] – хищно усмехнулся Маура. – Скажешь, просто совпадение?

Длинноволосый странник сник, очевидно, перебирая в уме способы выкрутиться из ситуации.

\- Знаю ее, - наконец сдался он. – Но я уж точно не заодно с ней.

\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – снова хорошенько тряхнул его Маура.

\- Живу.

\- Где? На голых скалах?

\- Нет, в очень удобном месте. Отпусти меня, покажу.

Хозяин не сводил с него подозрительного взгляда.

\- Я не буду больше нападать, - добавил тот. – Обещаю.

\- Если напал один раз, то попытаешься снова.

\- Я думал, что вы от... – Он запнулся. – Я думал, что вы разбойники. Я только пытался себя защитить. Обещаю, - повторил он. – Отпусти!

Оказавшись на свободе, он вздохнул с облегчением, потирая запястья.

\- Ну вот... Никто никого не трогает... Пойдемте, скоро стемнеет.

И он как ни в чем не бывало уверенно двинулся вперед.

\- Идем, Бан, - кивнул мне хозяин, направляясь следом.

\- Да куда ж вы за ним идете?! – встревоженно воскликнул я. – Только что ведь убить нас собирался!

\- И объяснил, почему. – Маура отвел рукой колючий кустарник, давая мне пройти.

\- И вы поверили?!

\- Не бойся, во всяком случае, он здесь один. Если что, справимся. Мне интересно, кто он такой и что у него на уме.

Я только недоуменно пожал плечами.

\- Ну, где вы там? – послышался окрик где-то из-за кустов. – Уже дошли.

Мы одолели последний десяток шагов, и перед нами предстало черное устье пещеры. Владелец этого незатейливого жилища ожидал нас у входа и сделал пригласительный жест рукой. Сейчас, когда он отвел свалявшиеся волосы с лица, я смог впервые разглядеть его.

Скуластый, с бледной, изрезанной глубокими морщинами и шрамами кожей, одетый в какие-то бурые лохмотья, он походил на старого дикаря-одиночку. Выступающие контуры челюсти и надбровных дуг придавали лицу еще более угрожающий вид. Но большие зеленые глаза взглянули на меня неожиданно осмысленно и хитро, и я испугался их ясности.

\- Проходите, проходите. – Он первый скрылся в пещере, чтобы окончательно рассеять наши сомнения.

Изнутри пещера оказалась просторной, с почти гладкими стенами и высоким сводом. В одной из ниш располагалось плетеное ложе, в другой притаились полки с припасами. Посередине было оставлено место для костра, где в данный момент чернели потухшие угли.

\- Действительно уютно, - хмыкнул Маура, оглядываясь вокруг. – И давно ты здесь живешь?

\- Давно, - ответил тот, начиная хлопотать над костром. – Надо развести огонь, по ночам бывает очень холодно. Вы можете остаться ночевать.

\- Спасибо, - приподнял брови мой хозяин. – Ты, оказывается, еще и гостеприимный. – Он сделал паузу. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Трагальд, - повернулся к нему странник.

\- Хорошо, Трагальд. Мы устали, поэтому я приму твое приглашение. Надеюсь, мне не придется среди ночи снова отбирать у тебя нож.

Неожиданно тот вынул оружие из-за пояса и протянул его моему хозяину.

\- Возьми.

Хмыкнув, Маура повертел в руках щербатое зазубренное лезвие.

\- Этим и убить-то нельзя. А вот этим – можно. – Он вытащил свой блестящий острый нож, продемонстрировав Трагальду. – Помни, ты обещал. – Возвращая оружие владельцу, он продолжил: – Я Маура, это мой друг Баназир.

Меня удостоили лишь короткого кивка, а затем наш новый знакомый опять перевел взгляд на моего хозяина.

\- Устали? Вы шли издалека?

\- Можно сказать.

Костер разгорелся, и мы уселись вокруг, протянув к нему руки.

\- Хозяин, - прошептал я как можно тише, наклонившись к его уху. – Вы действительно хотите остаться здесь ночевать? А вдруг он...

\- Ш-ш-ш, - оборвал он меня, отмахнувшись. – Не бойся.

По виду Трагальда нельзя было догадаться, слышал ли он мой вопрос.

А я всерьез засомневался, поступает ли мой хозяин правильно, доверившись этому отшельнику, и даже выдав ему наши имена. После покушения на Эль-Орина, после стычки с Аргоном... Так легко поверить объяснениям насчет «разбойников»? Да это ж дураку ясно, что тут что-то нечисто!

Я решил ни в коем случае не засыпать ночью, несмотря на страшную усталость.

Маура тоже подавил зевок, потирая глаза.

\- Можешь лечь, - хозяин пещеры указал на ложе.

\- Это же твое.

В ответ Трагальд достал откуда-то кипу одеял, и быстро приготовил еще две постели. Маура присел на одну из них.

Трагальд размотал сверток с вяленой рыбой.

\- Спасибо, но я есть не хочу, - отказался Маура. – Только пить. – Он потянулся за своей фляжкой.

\- Внизу есть ручей с очень вкусной водой, - сказал Трагальд, беря высокую деревянную чашу. – Я сейчас принесу.

\- Я принесу! – крикнул я, взбешенный его услужливостью и доброжелательностью. – Где ручей этот?

\- Как спустишься со скалы, налево. Там водопад маленький, вода журчит, по слуху найдешь.

Выхватив у него чашу, я кинулся вон из пещеры. И только на полпути подумал, какой же я идиот, что оставил Маура наедине с дикарем. Ведь собирался даже ночью глаз не смыкать, а тут вот совсем ушел! Я метнулся было назад, но мне стало стыдно. А может, он и вправду напал лишь по ошибке? Да и вообще, хозяин с ним в два счета справится, если что...

Побродив между скал, я наконец обнаружил водопадик, с наслаждением умылся в кристально-чистой воде и набрал полную чашу; затем вскарабкался назад, изо всех сил стараясь не расплескать ее.

Мои опасения оказались напрасны. Трагальд и не думал снова нападать на хозяина – он как раз предлагал ему сушеные фрукты. И во мне облегчение смешалось с яростью, когда я застыл у входа, наблюдая эту картину.

Напившись действительно вкусной воды, мы чуть взбодрились, и, невзирая на поздний час, Трагальд повел нас осматривать пещеру. Вернее, повел он Маура, а я тащился следом с молчаливым негодованием.

Дальше от входа стены сужались, а свод клонился вниз, что создавало подобие комнаты. Идущие остановились, и я, подойдя ближе, увидел, что привлекло их внимание. Скала перед ними была испещрена рисунками и странными знаками. В свете факела, который держал Трагальд, казалось, что рисунки дрожат и двигаются на каменной поверхности.

Наш гид смотрел на Маура выжидающе, пока тот пораженно уставился на скалу:

\- Что это?

\- Ты не знаешь? – Он поднял факел повыше.

Среди других выделялось изображение – четыре круга, соединенные линиями, идущими вниз от одного из них к трем остальным; и под этим рисунком похожий, но на этот раз круги были заменены фигурками с длинными руками и ногами и вытянутыми лицами, закрашенными темной краской.

\- _Лахи́ дара́к _[2], - вдруг тихо произнес Трагальд.

\- _Та лга́нги? _[3] – машинально среагировал Маура, и осекся, резко посмотрев на стоящего рядом. – Откуда ты...

\- Значит, тебе все известно? – перебил его тот.

\- Я знаю про цепь... Но она была изображена в другой форме... звенья были на одном уровне. – Он провел рукой по темным линиям. – Кто это здесь оставил?

\- Я.

\- Ты? – Рука Маура застыла на поверхности скалы.

\- _Та бахи́ дарка́ ак-лганг _[4], - указал он на кольцо на пальце моего хозяина, дотрагиваясь до него. Маура хотел опустить руку, но Трагальд удержал его кисть в своей; тогда хозяин с силой выдернул ее, и на тыльной стороне его ладони остались глубокие царапины от ногтей. Я вскрикнул и хотел наброситься на обидчика, но Маура заслонил мне путь:

\- Стой! Это получилось нечаянно. – Хотя видно было, что он сам еле справился с собой, чтобы в сердцах не ударить Трагальда.

\- Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, - сказал тот.

\- Зачем тебе? Судя по всему, ты не раз его видел.

Отшельник не стал отрицать.

\- Откуда _ты_ все это знаешь? – еще раз потребовал ответа хозяин. Стоящий перед ним молча ухмылялся. Маура перевел взгляд на черные, как смоль, волосы, потом на морщинистое лицо... И снова на волосы... – Сколько тебе лет?

\- Сто шесть, - последовал довольный ответ.

Маура отшатнулся, меняясь в лице, а у меня отвисла челюсть. Я не знал, сколько это точно – сто шесть, но показалось до ужаса много.

\- Что, не ожидал,_ ворна́? _[5] – захохотал Трагальд, и я впервые заметил его зубы. Полный рот зубов – выступающих и крупных, кое-где обломанных и не сияющих белизной – но, видимо, ни один из них не выпал от старости. – А ты знаешь, что в этих краях ходить опасно, а то тебе своих преклонных лет не видать? Вдруг хищники загрызут, али придушит кто? – в глазах его появился странный блеск.

\- Ну, мне-то про опасности известно, - совладав с собой, невозмутимо ответил Маура. – А вот тебе здесь одному не страшно? Один-одинешенек в глуши, среди холодных скал... И ветер завывает, и костер гаснет, и долгими темными вечерами некому слова сказать... Каково это, Трагальд?

Глаза стоявшего перед ним разом потухли, и на дне их застыла серая усталость.

\- Ты не знаешь, каково это, малец, - очень тихо произнес он. – Но, быть может, когда-нибудь поймешь. Страшно ведь не только одиночество. Страшно, когда твои знания никому не нужны. Когда _ты_ настоящий никому не нужен. Не одна твоя половинка или другая, а ты весь, который больше, чем эти половинки.

Сунув моему хозяину факел, он направился обратно к выходу.

\- Погоди, - быстро догнал его Маура, возвращая факел. – Возьми, мы и так сможем выйти.

Тот насмешливо отодвинул его руку.

\- Я тоже.

Развернувшись, он скрылся во тьме пещеры.

* * *

На другое утро, глядя на сосредоточенно разводящего костер Трагальда, я вдруг подумал, что в молодости он, должно быть, был очень красив. Пережитые лишения и долгие годы скитаний изменили его до неузнаваемости, сильно огрубив облик, придав звериности движениям и погребя под пылью и грязью любые проблески человечности. Но где-то глубоко внутри, казалось, еще мерцало что-то первозданное, высокое и нездешнее, слишком непонятное для меня; и оно пугало меня до оторопи, гораздо больше, чем все его дикарские повадки.

Вскоре после завтрака мы снова пошли вглубь пещеры, и они с Маура продолжили начатый накануне разговор.

\- _А́рен ак-ла – серколли́р_ [6]_..._ – медленно прочитал мой хозяин на каменной стене. Он продолжал читать стихотворение молча, пока не дошел до одной из строчек. – _Син се фра́а ан ир луйа́н..._ Это то, что Аргон говорил... Это что, заклинание какое-то? Откуда вы все его знаете?

\- Это старые строки, не знаю, кто их сочинил, - ответил Трагальд. – Они передаются из уст в уста уже несколько поколений. Нечто вроде тайного знака. Кто такой этот Аргон?

\- Один мой товарищ, - после некоторых сомнений все же поведал Маура, сам явно досадуя от того, что сболтнул лишнего. – Забудь, это не важно.

\- Неужели? – ухмыльнулся Трагальд, словно подтвердились его догадки. – Аргон... Так вот какое имечко он себе придумал...

\- Ты что, и его тоже знаешь?! – не выдержал мой хозяин.

\- Знаю, а как же. Только вот ему повезло больше. Он оказался на свободе, а мы остались дальше терпеть пытки. _Ко́рга ли. Ли ан Эль-Орин аг _[7]_._

Маура отвернулся к каменной стене, вновь внимательно изучая наскальную живопись, видимо, чтобы удержаться от реакции при упоминании еще одного знакомого имени. – «Живущие... на темной стороне... луны», так ведь? – перевел он одну из надписей под изображением круга, одна из половин которого была закрашена черным, а вторая оставалась светлой. – Что означает эта фраза?

Трагальд молчал.

\- Объясни. Пожалуйста, - искренне попросил Маура.

\- Это были промежуточные базы, - наконец продолжил отшельник, все же удостоив Маура ответом. – До того, как окончательно решили, что эта Земля пригодна для жизни. Но еще издавна здешняя луна принадлежала другим. На ней нельзя было долго оставаться.

\- Каким еще «другим»?

\- Ты знаешь, сколько форм жизни в Созданном мире, рыжеволосый? – снисходительно произнес Трагальд.

\- Сколько? – лицо Маура словно окаменело.

\- Несметное множество. Мы – лишь крохотная песчинка. Ты же не думал, что ты здесь главный? Были до тебя, будут после тебя. Только вот на Кон-те́рре [8] места для всех не хватит. Поэтому Четвертый центр и расчищает себе полюбившийся уголок.

\- Да что вы его слушаете, хозяин?! – не выдержал я, сжимая кулаки. – Он же напрочь спятил! Бред несет, ничего не понять! Неужели вы ему верите?!

Маура повернулся ко мне, и во взгляде его была странная тоска.

Трагальд вновь заговорил, но голос его переменился и стал механическим, словно говорил он не от себя, а зачитывал вслух нечто, записанное невидимыми чернилами в его памяти:

_«Война наступит для двух миров_

_За эту земную твердь;_

_Тогда один из вас будь готов_

_Родного послать на смерть._

_Когда окажется тонкий щит_

_Сильней чужеродных чар,_

_Лишь полукровка судьбу свершит,_

_Приняв на себя удар.»_

\- А это вообще о чем? – ошеломленно поинтересовался Маура.

\- Это слова Эль-Вер, - пояснил Трагальд. – Женщины-_серкол_, которую я знал в опытных камерах. У нее были сильные способности видеть скрытое и предсказывать будущее. Строки пришли к ней на языке _аннан_, которого ни она, ни я тогда еще не знали. Мы поняли, что я и есть тот, о ком говорится в пророчестве, поэтому она благословила меня на прекращение войны любой ценой. Мне нужно это кольцо. Отдай его мне, и я сам убью Эль-Таура и всех его приспешников.

\- Еще чего! – возмущенно отступил Маура. – Не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, но я не верю в сказки, предсказания и прочую ерунду. У меня есть задание, и я должен его выполнить. Кольцо доверено мне, я не имею права никому его передавать. С чего ты взял, что эти нелепые стишки вообще что-то означают?

\- Эль-Вер ни разу не ошиблась. И свою гибель от пыток предвидела заранее.

\- Почему же тогда она не пробовала сбежать? – спросил мой хозяин со скептической усмешкой.

\- Она не хотела, чтобы пытали того, кто мог что-то знать о ее побеге. Она предпочла умереть, - тихо ответил Трагальд.

\- Она была... _твоей_ женщиной? – наконец догадался Маура с сочувствием в голосе. – И не хотела, чтобы ты пострадал еще больше?

\- У нас одна цель, и ты должен помочь мне, - ровно произнес тот, никак не реагируя на его предположение.

\- Я должен сделать то, ради чего шел. После этого, если кто-нибудь из нас выживет...

\- Если ты собираешься использовать кольцо для взрыва склада, это можно будет сделать только один раз, - оборвал его Трагальд. – При этом оно уничтожится само, и мы опять останемся с пустыми руками. Ты говорил, это то единственное, что еще не забрал враг?

\- Да, - нехотя подтвердил Маура, чуть ослабив свою бдительность. – Но уничтожить склад важнее. Война если и продолжится, то только между ними, и их силы на этот раз будут равны.

\- Эль-Таур должен умереть, как и его отец, - непреклонно произнес Трагальд. – Весь род тиранов нужно свергнуть. Это основная цель.

\- Ты говоришь так только потому, что хочешь отомстить, или доказать, что ты избранный, - жестко ответил Маура. – Это твои личные капризы. Не будет Эль-Таура, так будет кто-то другой, кто заменит его в роли тирана, и снова попытается всех поработить. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что его смерть только ненадолго отсрочит угрозу?

\- Тогда я пойду с тобой, - неожиданно заявил Трагальд. – Если ты отказываешься помочь мне, то я помогу тебе в твоем деле. Мы должны держаться вместе.

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – не поверил его собеседник. – Учти, что нам, возможно, не удастся избежать гибели.

\- Моя жизнь больше не имеет смысла, - глухо сказал старик. – Я должен сделать хоть что-то.

\- Хорошо, - после некоторых сомнений согласился Маура. – Если ты так хочешь отомстить, иди с нами. Но если я обнаружу, что ты лгал... – вдруг добавил он, пристально глядя в глаза стоящего напротив. – Если ты на самом деле шпион Эль-Таура, Трагальд... то пощады от меня не жди.

\- Я ненавижу его, - отрезал тот ледяным тоном.

* * *

Я с неохотой выбрался из-под теплых шкур и двинулся к устью пещеры.

Бледный лунный свет серебрил очертания двух темных фигур, стоявших у входа спиной ко мне – одна длинноволосая, вытянутая и худая, вторая чуть ниже ростом, но шире в плечах. Они тихо говорили между собой, казалось, забыв обо всем вокруг.

\- Я сбежал, когда он обнаружил, что я знаю слишком много. Они собирались убить меня. Я едва спасся, они посылали погоню, но я укрылся в непроницаемой пещере, такой же, как эта. Может, меня до сих пор ищут. Но больше я им не попадусь.

\- Никто не рассказывал мне об этом, - покачал головой мой хозяин.

\- Даже Эль-Орин, этот хладнокровный убийца?

\- Эль-Орин, которого знаю я, не был хладнокровным убийцей. – Маура переступил с ноги на ногу, потирая озябшие ладони.

\- Значит, ты не все знаешь о нем, рыжеволосый.

Наступила пауза, в течение которой я так и продолжал неподвижно стоять в тени пещеры, скрытый от их глаз.

\- Разве ты никогда не убивал, Трагальд?

Старик резко вздрогнул, будто его ударили.

\- Я защищал себя! – воскликнул он почти яростно. – Как еще я мог защитить себя?!

\- А он пытался защитить всех нас, – спокойно пояснил Маура.

\- _Эллир_ наплевать на нас, – пробормотал Трагальд. – Они не будут нас защищать. Когда мы перестанем быть им полезны, они объединятся и перебьют всех нас, как комаров. А следующими будут все эти жалкие людишки.

\- Эль-Орин скорее умрет сам, чем объединится с... – начал мой хозяин, и тут же досадливо оборвал себя. – Что я говорю? Он уже мертв...

\- Так он мертв?! – глаза Трагальда сверкнули в темноте, когда он повернулся к Маура. – Его убили свои же?

\- Его убили враги. Заманили в ловушку.

\- Какое счастье! – от души воскликнул Трагальд. – Пусть перебьют друг друга!

\- Твоя ненависть к целому народу глупа, - устало сказал хозяин. – Один из них спас мне жизнь.

\- Чтобы использовать тебя, вот почему! – не унимался дикарь. – Меня тоже однажды спасли, я был ранен, ни один _ана́_ [9] не смог бы ничего сделать. А они спасли меня, когда было столько крови, что я мог утонуть. Ты видел, что они могут, ты знаешь!

\- Хватит, – коротко ответил Маура. – Не хочу больше этого слушать. – Он резко развернулся, возвращаясь в пещеру.

Проходя мимо меня, он машинально бросил:

\- Об этом, как и обо всем другом – молчать. – И снова лег поверх шкур, не снимая обуви.

Наутро мы продолжили путь на юго-восток. Несмотря на свои годы, старик, как оказалось, мог еще идти таким же быстрым шагом, как и мой хозяин, долго при этом не уставая, и в итоге я опять остался тем, кто первым выбивался из сил, плетясь позади и шумно отдуваясь.

Уже на закате мы подошли к развилке дорог и остановились передохнуть. Перед нами, в нужном нам направлении, вилась светлая узкая тропа. Еще одна дорога отходила влево, к западу. Маура снял с плеч мешок, опустив его в придорожную пыль, и повернулся, глядя на заходящее солнце.

Мы все замерли на месте, подчиняясь безмолвному величию природы.

Исподтишка я смотрел на подчеркнутый золотистыми лучами острый чеканный профиль моего хозяина, который чуть сглаживали только выпуклые полные губы. В этом предзакатном свете он весь казался крепкой медной статуей, сияющей изнутри; нерукотворной и оттого нерушимой.

Тут взгляд мой упал на Трагальда, стоящего по другую сторону от него. Старик так же не отрывал глаз от лица Маура, и его грязная бледная грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания под рваными лохмотьями, служившими ему одеждой. Во мне вновь всколыхнулась волна негодования, но я не сказал ни слова и не выдал своих чувств; ибо тот момент был слишком прекрасным, чтобы испортить его – и даже я понимал это.

Маура, казалось, не замечал ни наших взглядов, ни бури в моей душе. Или предпочел не замечать.

* * *

Когда мы остановились на очередной послеполуденный привал, мой хозяин, смастерив небольшой лук из гибкой ветки осины и куска бечевки, приготовился охотиться на водившихся здесь в изобилии диких кроликов остро заточенными деревянными стрелами. Трагальд же тем временем выслеживал и привычно ловил добычу руками, выхватывая не успевшего убежать зверька из кустов с молниеносной быстротой, и тут же равнодушно переламывая ему хребет.

\- Почему они от тебя не убегают? – удивленно спросил Маура.

\- Я их обездвиживаю, - хищно облизываясь, пояснил Трагальд. – На расстоянии. Всего на несколько мгновений, но этого хватает.

\- Как тебе это удается?

\- Ты на редкость мало знаешь для человека с таким важным заданием, - ухмыльнулся старик.

\- Я знаю все, что мне нужно.

\- И они тебе доверяют? Я бы не стал доверять такое оружие неопытному юнцу, который даже не умеет толком добывать себе пропитание.

\- Тем не менее, они доверили это именно мне.

\- Правда? А может, ты сам решил, что именно ты справишься лучше всех, и взял все на себя? – с пугающей точностью предположил он.

\- Я выполняю свой долг, а не считаю себя избранным, - сухо отпарировал Маура. – В отличие от некоторых.

Бросив тушку второго пойманного кролика у костра, Трагальд молча удалился в чащу, предоставив нам самим возиться с освежеванием и готовкой.

Зная о моей излишней чувствительности, так мешавшей в наших деревенских буднях, а тем более в суровых походных условиях, Маура пожалел меня, и сам вызвался заняться разделкой тушек. Краем глаза я видел, как он ловко орудует ножом и пальцами, сдирая шкурки, вынимая внутренности и нарезая мясо. Мне оставалось только немного вымочить куски мяса в воде и потушить их в котелке, добавив данных нам в дорогу вкуснейших Карнин-гульских приправ.

Готовое мясо получилось довольно жестким и суховатым и пахло дичью, так как нам некогда и не в чем было мариновать его, и не хватало даже моркови и лука, чтобы добавить для пущей сытности. К счастью, измельченные приправы все же делали блюдо съедобным.

\- Вкуснота! – похвалил Маура, накалывая кусок на заостренную палочку и с наслаждением откусывая.

Мне подумалось, что он наверняка не хотел меня обижать, или просто сильно проголодался.

\- Эй, Трагальд! – громко позвал мой хозяин. – Иди сюда, пообедай с нами!

Ответа не последовало, и высокие кусты в той стороне, куда ушел наш попутчик, даже не шелохнулись.

\- Это твоя добыча! – снова попытался Маура. – Пожалуйста, иди сюда!

После еще одной долгой паузы тот бесшумно возник за нашими спинами, как ни в чем не бывало усаживаясь у костра.

Так же молча хозяин протянул ему одну из легких деревянных тарелок с положенной на нее порцией.

Я изо всех сил удерживался от высказывания своего недовольства по поводу ситуации; а Трагальд, в свою очередь, воздержался от замечаний по поводу моей стряпни.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Маура на закате, подсаживаясь к Трагальду, пока я неподалеку чистил посуду пучками травы.

\- Иди со мной, _ворна_, - повернулся к нему тот. – Мы должны проникнуть на базу. Если тебя выбрали, значит, у тебя есть заслон. Помоги мне пройти незамеченным, и мы сможем свергнуть их.

\- Нет, - решительно покачал головой мой хозяин. – Я тебе уже все сказал, Трагальд. Я должен обезопасить всех от тайного оружия, а без него сам Эль-Таур мало что сможет сделать.

\- Там, под землей, _нит-кеву́л _[10], - произнес Трагальд. – Тот самый, в котором были предки. Эль-Орин много раз пытался вернуть его своей общине, но не смог. Значит, он уже был готов уничтожить и его вместе со всем складом, раз нет другого выхода. Но подумай. Ты же не хочешь лишить нас всех возможности когда-то вернуться. Уничтожая склад, ты уничтожишь единственный путь обратно – и не только для врагов, но и для мирных общин.

\- Прекрати, - оборвал его Маура. – Ты специально запутываешь меня этими россказнями, чтобы заманить с собой. Пойми, что нам не удастся справиться с вооруженной охраной на базе. Если уж погибать, то в этом должен быть хоть какой-то смысл. Твой план обречен на провал.

\- Как и твой, - сдавшись, ответил Трагальд, вставая и отходя к тропинке.

Вечерами я долго не мог уснуть, то и дело вспоминая процесс добывания еды и сопутствующие разговоры. В ушах моих все еще эхом отдавался хруст кроличьих костей; и я знал, что ничто не помешает нашему непрошеному попутчику во сне задушить нас или перерезать нам горло, если ему вдруг взбредет это в голову. Я изо всех сил старался не засыпать первым, а как можно дольше следить за ним, пока отдыхает мой хозяин.

Но у моего уставшего тела были свои планы. Едва я тем вечером на миг прикрыл глаза, как сон охватил меня, словно плотным коконом, и я погрузился в забытье.

Не сразу поняв, что меня разбудило, я с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки. Уже почти стемнело, но ближе к горизонту небо еще горело последней полоской света, и в этом голубоватом вечернем сиянии я увидел, как, сидя на корточках возле моего спящего хозяина, Трагальд осторожно и нежно гладит его по руке.

...Гладит, словно наслаждается полной властью над беспомощной и ничего не подозревающей жертвой, перед тем, как окончательно расправиться с ней...

О том, что я мог спросонья ошибиться в своих выводах, что кровожадные намерения бродяги мне просто пригрезились, я даже не подумал.

\- Не смей! – зарычал я, вскакивая и со всей силы набрасываясь на Трагальда безоружным, в гневе позабыв вытащить свой нож.

Может, иначе я и успел бы пырнуть его, застигнутого врасплох. Но с голыми руками против нечеловеческой силы и реакций, пусть даже и притупленных возрастом, у меня не было ни малейшего шанса. Трагальд ловко вырвался из моей хватки, извернулся и прижал меня к земле, обвив цепкими горячими пальцами мою шею. Я в ужасе захрипел, чувствуя, как жизнь уходит из меня с каждым неудавшимся глотком воздуха. Глаза Трагальда, теперь по-звериному прищуренные, торжествующе горели ярким зеленым огнем, и в них я видел отражение своей смерти.

Сильная рука отдернула нападавшего за волосы, резко наматывая их на кулак. Взвыв от боли, Трагальд разом ослабил пальцы, и я наконец судорожно вдохнул, зашедшись в кашле.

\- Что такое? – холодно и жестко спросил Маура, возвышаясь над нами с оголенным ножом в свободной руке. – Я поверил тебе. Ты так легко забыл свое обещание?

\- Это он! – злобно указал старик, скалясь в мою сторону. – Он на меня напал ни с того ни с сего, а я защищался!

\- Это правда, Бан? – хозяин перевел на меня взгляд.

\- Да он прикончить вас собирался! – в ярости воскликнул я. – Я проснулся, и вижу, он к вам руки свои грязные тянет, ближе подбирается, вот-вот удушит! Гад!

\- Безмозглый врун! – завопил Трагальд, пытаясь высвободиться и вновь наброситься на меня.

\- Ты обвиняешь моего друга во лжи? – Маура приставил к его горлу нож.

\- Я не хотел причинить вреда! Просто сидел рядом!

\- Зачем ты сидел рядом? Неужто охранял мой сон? – хозяин усмехнулся. – Нет уж, хватит. Второй раз я на твои уловки не попадусь.

Не отпуская своего пленника, он все так же за волосы оттащил его к краю нашей стоянки.

\- Помоги, - приказал он мне. Я не сразу понял, что он собирается делать. – Неси веревки.

Он крепко-накрепко связал руки Трагальда за спиной, второй веревкой привязав его к ближайшему дереву. Тот уже не пытался вырваться, поняв, что это бесполезно, и молча терпел, стиснув зубы и опустив глаза. Мой гнев постепенно ушел, уступив место неожиданному состраданию.

\- Освободите его, хозяин... - попросил я, раскаявшись в своем опрометчивом поступке.

\- Так спокойнее будет, - жестко ответил он, еще раз проверив узлы. – Трагальд, посиди и подумай о своем поведении. Возможно, утром я тебя отпущу. – Как ни в чем не бывало он прошел обратно к своему месту и снова улегся спать, поправив под головой вещевой мешок.

Я тоже отошел, избегая смотреть на старика, понуро сидящего у дерева. Он так низко опустил голову, что подбородок почти касался груди, и я даже подумал, что он потерял сознание. Но я не решался снова позвать хозяина, и тоже лег, накрывшись шерстяной накидкой, с очень тяжелым чувством.

Первое, что мы увидели утром, был моток веревок, небрежно лежащих под деревом.

\- Сбежал! Мерзавец! – негодовал Маура, поднимая их с земли. – Вот черт! Я должен был догадаться!

\- О чем? – приблизился я, протирая глаза.

\- О том, что ему не нужно будет их перереза́ть или разрывать. – Стоящий напротив бросил веревки мне, и я внимательно рассмотрел их. Ни в одном месте не было следов поврежденных нитей. Веревки были абсолютно целы, словно их очень аккуратно развязали.

\- Почему он нас не убил? – вдруг понял я. – Ведь мы оба спали!

\- Да, мог бы... – протянул хозяин задумчиво, немного успокоившись. – Но, наверное, он еще не теряет надежды.

______________________________________________

[1] Имена _эллир_ не имели разделения на мужские и женские.

[2] Четыре кольца.

[3] Это цепь связи?

[4] Это одно кольцо из цепи связи.

[5] _Примерн._ пренебрежительное «братец».

[6] «Имя нам – разделенные пополам...»

[7] Будь он проклят. И он, и Эль-Орин.

[8] Средней земле.

[9] Земной человек.

[10] Космический корабль.


	16. Пропасть

Мы шли чуть больше недели, но каждый день тянулся до бесконечности долго. Маура почти не говорил со мной. Его молчание угнетало еще больше, чем однообразные пустынные пейзажи и набивавшийся в сапоги песок. Время от времени хозяин останавливался, изучая окрестности и выбирая правильное направление по непонятным мне знакам. В основном мы делали переходы в течение ночи, чтобы не замерзнуть, и отдыхали днем, под бледным солнцем, едва видневшимся из-за толщи туч.

Наконец мы достигли темного скалистого перевала. Чтобы его преодолеть, надо было вновь спускаться в подземные туннели. После гибели Эль-Орина это вызывало у меня лишь трагические ассоциации. Дороги в обход, по словам Маура, не существовало, так что мне пришлось смириться с очередным испытанием.

Перед выходом из Карнин-гула нам, среди прочего, выдали светильники, которые я иначе, чем волшебными, назвать не мог. Они представляли собой продолговатые ограненные прозрачные кристаллы величиной с пол-ладони, в середине которых виднелось некое темное вкрапление. Для того, чтобы появился свет, это невероятное приспособление требовалось лишь слегка потрясти вверх-вниз. Однако нас также предупредили, что кристаллы ограничены в мощности и не могут светиться бесконечно, так что теперь оставшиеся два мы берегли для самого крайнего случая. Я шел на ощупь, ведя ладонью по каменистой и поросшей мхом стене туннеля, целиком полагаясь на ночное зрение идущего впереди.

Даже когда глаза мои немного привыкли к темноте, я едва мог различить силуэт в двух шагах перед собой. Маура ступал, как всегда, беззвучно, а я по обыкновению часто спотыкался и невольно опускал голову, чтобы разглядеть почву под ногами. Я даже не заметил, в какой момент упустил его из виду.

Я негромко окликнул его, еще не слишком обеспокоенный.

Ответом мне была тишина.

\- Хозяин! – воскликнул я уже громче, и мой голос отразился от стен одиноким эхом.

Крайний случай для меня наступил. Порывшись в вещевом мешке и наконец нащупав на дне нужный предмет, я потряс им в воздухе, вздохнув с облегчением, когда ореол белого света озарил стены. Я осторожно двинулся дальше, держа кристалл на вытянутой руке перед собой. Света от него хватало шагов на десять вперед – но туннель по-прежнему был пуст.

Внезапно справа от меня промелькнуло что-то, выбив светильник у меня из руки. Вскрикнув, я выхватил свой нож из чехла и принялся махать им во все стороны, но лезвие лишь свистело в пустоте. Тяжело дыша, я опустился на четвереньки и стал шарить вокруг. Наконец, весь покрытый пылью, исцарапав обе ладони об острую гальку, я понял, что кристалл либо закатился в какой-то дальний угол пещеры, либо тоже бесследно исчез.

\- Хозяин! – громко крикнул я. – Вы меня слышите? Где вы?!

\- Здесь! – наконец откликнулся он откуда-то издалека. Голос звучал сдавленно и слабо, но это был, без сомнения, его долгожданный голос. – Я здесь! Я ранен... Помоги мне, Бан!

В ужасе я сорвался с места и бросился вперед, держа ладони перед собой, чтобы не наткнуться на стену.

\- Я иду, держитесь! Где вы?

\- Здесь... – повторил он еще слабее. – Иди сюда... Скорее...

Я бежал изо всех сил, пока руки мои не начали путаться в чем-то, свисавшем с каменных стен и потолка. На лицо попало несколько толстых липких нитей, и я, как мог, отплевывался от них.

\- Я иду, хозяин!

Со всего размаху я врезался в выбежавшего мне наперерез Маура.

\- Бан! Великие силы, я еле тебя нашел! Куда ты пропал?

\- Это вы?! – забывшись от счастья, я ощупывал в темноте его предплечья. – Вы живы! Куда вы ранены?! 

\- Да не ранен я, - успокоил он. – Ты, наверное, отстал и заблудился, а я, дурак, задумался и даже не заметил, пока ногой между камней не застрял, еле вытащил, чтобы лодыжку не сломать. Где твой кристалл-то? Мог бы хоть дорогу себе осветить.

\- Я... я его выронил, - кое-как придя в себя, пробормотал я. – Тут что-то странное творится... Какая-то тень промелькнула... А потом... Потом вы меня позвали на помощь... Я и побежал.

\- Но я тебя не звал, - возразил он с растущим недоумением. – Это же ты меня звал, поэтому я изо всех сил торопился высвободиться, а кричать в ответ не хотел – здесь же перекрикиваться опасно, в этих краях уже вовсю вражеские солдаты снуют.

\- Но я же точно слышал ваш голос!

\- Может, эхо?

\- Я таких слов не говорил, как оно! А тень эта?

\- Летучая мышь? – предположил он.

\- У меня из рук кто-то светильник выбил! – не выдержав, признался я. – Не летучая мышь же!

\- Да уж, странные дела, - согласился он. – Но если бы кто-то из врагов был, то почему тебя не тронули? Не тронули... – протянул он, словно его осенила внезапная догадка. – Значит, не почудилось мне, что он где-то совсем рядом бродит!

\- Кто?

\- Да Трагальд же! Это чертова ловушка! Он хотел, чтобы все выглядело, как несчастный случай! Ты на яму эту посмотри!

\- Какую яму? – оторопело спросил я.

\- О, елы-палы, - с досадой воскликнул он. – Порывшись в своем мешке, он выудил и потряс свой кристалл, который вскоре засиял ровным белым светом. – Вот, держи, - передал он его мне. – И смотри, куда ты приперся.

В нескольких шагах от нас зияла глубокая черная яма, и только теперь я уловил едва доносящиеся оттуда копошащиеся и шуршащие звуки.

\- Что там такое?! – в страхе спросил я.

\- Точнее, кто, - Маура вдруг молниеносно ударил сапогом о землю, и послышался противный хруст. Я быстро осветил это место. На земле остался лежать раздавленный огромный черный паук. – Пойдем отсюда скорее, - кивнул он мне. – Их здесь, наверное, сотни.

Свисавшие отовсюду нити оказались вязкой белесой паутиной. Меня прошиб холодный пот и заколотило от мысли, что я едва не угодил в яму, полную этих тварей.

\- Спасибо вам, хозяин... Вы меня спасли... Спасибо... – я готов был упасть ему в ноги.

\- Заткнись, Бан, не время сейчас. Давай выход искать, а то вконец заплутаем.

Мы продолжили путь, но совсем скоро Маура остановился перед возникшей на пути развилкой из двух туннелей.

\- А это что такое? - в замешательстве потер он затылок. – Не было этого на карте. Хоть убей, не было. Перестроили все, что ли?..

Внезапно в устье одного из туннелей перед нами послышался гул голосов, и дальние стены озарились дрожащим отсветом факелов. Голоса и тяжелые шаги быстро приближались.

\- Бежим, - быстро сказал хозяин.

Но до того, как мы успели завернуть за угол, нас заметил первый выбежавший из туннеля.

\- Эй! Стой! – заорал он.

Мой хозяин среагировал мгновенно, срывая с пальца кольцо и сунув его мне в руку.

\- Беги! – скомандовал он, с силой оттолкнув меня назад, так, что я отлетел во тьму пещер, разом скрытый от глаз преследователей.

Еще не поняв его план, я уже бежал со всех ног, невольно выполняя приказ.

Когда затихли вдали боевые крики, только глухой стук моих сапог о каменный пол нарушал тишину. Немного придя в себя, я присел за огромным валуном, вытирая с лица пот, и напряженно прислушался, нет ли погони.

Вдалеке опять что-то прошуршало, будто задев крылом о камень, и я уже почти не испугался, вспомнив о летучих мышах. Но я ведь испугался и убежал от своего хозяина! – пронзила мысль. – Подло и трусливо предал его, оставив его одного сражаться с врагами; а их, судя по всему, было не менее десятка! Я обязан был остаться и сражаться вместе с ним плечом к плечу! Только сейчас до меня стал доходить весь ужас ситуации. Я бросил его одного!

Но он же сам приказал мне это! – мысленно возразил я себе, пытаясь оправдаться. Он их одолеет, он же неимоверно сильный, успокаивал я себя. Я-то видел, на что он способен... И я машинально подвигал пальцами, некогда сдавленными его железной хваткой.

В пальцах что-то было. Я разжал их, и тупо уставился на предмет, лежавший у меня на ладони. Мой хозяин готов был, не задумываясь, пожертвовать собой, чтобы эта вещь не досталась врагам. Оружие... А на вид – обычный металлический ободок из странного металла, ни на какой из виденных мной не похожего. И еще темные черточки какие-то внутри... Я потрогал их ногтем – будто даже углубления. Однако, чтобы с помощью этой маленькой штучки камни дробить, как они с Эль-Орином... Но своими глазами же видел...

Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делаю, я надел кольцо. Оно едва налезло на мой безымянный палец, но я все же кое-как протолкнул его до конца. Сосредоточившись на ближайшем камне, я резко выдвинул ладонь вперед.

На какой-то миг я был уверен, что сейчас валун разлетится на куски, и в лицо мне полетят крупные осколки. Этого не произошло. Сколько я ни делал попыток взорвать часть пещеры, или получить от неведомого крошечного оружия хоть какой-то эффект, не происходило ровным счетом ничего; пока я окончательно не понял, что если намерен вызволить хозяина из вражеского плена, то рассчитывать придется только на свои собственные силы. С гулко бьющимся от страха сердцем, вновь натянув на натертые плечи лямки своего мешка, я со всех ног бросился обратно.

У места схватки на песке осталось множество беспорядочных следов, которые затем вели к ступенчатому проему – выходу из туннеля. И я, не отрывая глаз от этих следов, пошел вперед.

Я изо всех сил гнал от себя мысль о том, что хозяина вовсе не взяли в плен, а сразу убили. Ведь вокруг не было видно никаких поверженных тел, и даже крови не было...

Кровь... Я увидел ее, когда поднялся на последнюю ступеньку. А неподалеку лежало тело одного из нападавших. Обветренное смуглое лицо, но совершенно такое же, как у обычных людей, обрамленное темными кудрями. Круглые молодые глаза, неподвижно глядящие вверх. Я думал, что солдаты врага – обязательно уродливые и зловещие. Это лицо было красиво.

После туннеля дорога продолжалась, и я пошел мимо высокого ограждения – то ли стены, то ли забора, ведя по нему рукой и опасливо озираясь по сторонам. Уже смеркалось, и небо на горизонте было каким-то иссиня-желтым, исполосованным острыми облаками, словно все в шрамах и синяках.

Я был уверен, что у высоких каменных ворот сразу наткнусь на охрану. Но за воротами, почему-то не охраняемыми и не запертыми, а распахнутыми настежь, меня ждала совсем иная картина.

Весь огромный двор был усеян трупами. Часть из них, с широкими и плоскими лицами, с желтоватой кожей, приплюснутыми носами и раскосыми глазами, были в тяжелых темных кожаных одеждах с металлическими бляшками на груди; часть – смуглые, кудрявые и большеглазые – в светлых и полосатых многослойных тканях, с цветными тюрбанами на головах. Впечатление было такое, что это две отдельные группы, и что по какой-то неведомой причине они вдруг передрались между собой. Я не мог представить, что Маура в одиночку справился со всеми, тем более, что кольцо осталось у меня. Но, как бы то ни было, смерть мне пока не грозила.

Тихонько, на цыпочках, я крался мимо тел, тщательно вглядываясь в лица и опасаясь, что кто-то из врагов только ранен и вот-вот очнется. К счастью, тела моего хозяина среди них по-прежнему не было.

Я бы еще долго безуспешно плутал по холодным коридорам крепости, если бы случайно не заметил в углу в полумраке узкую деревянную лесенку, ведущую куда-то наверх, в открытое отверстие люка.

Сырая каморка была освещена одной масляной плошкой, свисавшей с низкого потолка. Плошка слегка раскачивалась от дуновения ночного ветра, влетавшего в крошечное зарешеченное оконце. В проемах между прутьями мерцали звезды. И было очень тихо, только тени плясали на грязных стенах под скрип цепи от светильника. А я стоял, боясь пройти вглубь каморки и увидеть там еще один труп.

Он неподвижно лежал на полу, тут и там забросанном соломой. Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза, была его нагота. Я обреченно приблизился, чувствуя, как ужас цепко сжимает горло.

На его виске виднелся багровый кровоподтек, и все тело выглядело сильно избитым. Двигаясь, как во сне, я заставил себя дотронуться до его руки. Она была горячей. Тут, к моей радости, он открыл глаза.

\- Хозяин... – прошептал я в раскаянии. – Простите... Простите меня. Я не должен был убегать... Я должен был помочь вам...

\- Руки... - слабо пробормотал он. – Развяжи.

Он с трудом перевернулся лицом вниз, и тут только я заметил, что запястья его были крепко-накрепко связаны толстой грубой веревкой, врезавшейся в кожу, а через всю спину тянулись длинные красные борозды от ударов кнутом.

Громко выдохнув от отчаяния и горечи, я немедленно принялся высвобождать его, однако удалось мне это не сразу. Тугой узел не хотел поддаваться, пока Маура не кивнул мне на лежащую на полу тонкую щепку:

\- Поддень этим.

Веревка, наконец, спала, и он с облегчением потер освободившиеся кисти.

\- Нам нужно уйти отсюда, - тревожно проговорил я. – Нас могут в любой момент обнаружить...

\- Да, - сказал он, не поднимаясь.

Я наклонился к нему.

\- Погоди немного... – ответил он на мой вопросительный взгляд. – Голова кружится...

Снова подул ветер, и я, подобрав в углу какую-то рваную накидку, прикрыл его, затем уселся рядом на каменный пол. Несколько минут прошло в тишине.

В каморке было так же холодно, как и внизу. Я подтянул колени к груди и опустил на них подбородок. Холодно и тихо, как в могиле. Десятки мертвых тел, раскиданных повсюду; люди, которые никогда уже не увидят, как светит солнце. Неужели и мы никогда больше этого не увидим?..

Меня передернуло, и я еще раз попытался обратиться к хозяину, потрогав его за плечо. Кажется, он уже успел задремать.

На этот раз он резко повернул ко мне блестящее от пота лицо, сонно моргнув, и вдруг с силой схватил меня за руку, снова сдавливая до боли.

\- Кто это?

\- Это... это я, хозяин, это Бан, - ответил я, чувствуя, как в горле совсем пересохло. – Это я...

\- Бан... Бан, - он отрешенно повторил мое имя, словно слышал его впервые; но глаза его наконец узнали меня.

Он медленно поднялся и огляделся.

\- Мне надо найти другую одежду.

Мы с трудом сползли на место битвы. Маура сам приметил на одном из убитых наименее грязные штаны, я стянул с другого рубаху, тунику и сапоги, и наряд был готов.

\- Украли! – вдруг в отчаянии выкрикнул он, пошатываясь и озираясь по сторонам. – Где мое кольцо?! Украли, твари!

\- Нет, нет, хозяин! – поспешил успокоить я его. – Не украли. Оно у меня.

\- Ты украл! – яростно двинулся он на меня. – Трус, подлый воришка!

\- Вы же сами мне его отдали, разве вы не помните? – спросил я, еле сдерживая слезы.

Он провел ладонью по глазам, словно очнувшись от кошмара и стирая невидимую пелену.

\- Что я несу?.. – устало, но уже спокойно пробормотал он. – Прости, Бан. Дай его сюда.

Я быстро обтер кольцо от грязи и попытался снять с пальца. Оно не снималось. Застряло.

После нескольких минут кряхтения и пыхтения, я, обливаясь по́том, проклинал тот момент, когда мне взбрело в голову его надеть – ведь оно явно было мне мало, и предназначалось лишь для тонких пальцев чужаков.

\- Дай руку, - не выдержал Маура.

Он начал круговыми движениями постепенно стягивать с меня кольцо, стараясь не причинять мне боли.

\- Зачем ты вообще его нацепил? – спросил он раздраженно, когда я в очередной раз пискнул, как умирающая мышь.

\- Я... я... – Мои щеки покраснели от стыда.

Как было объяснить хозяину, что я напялил кольцо просто из любопытства, чтобы попробовать что-то взорвать, или увидеть чьи-то мысли, или еще что-нибудь эдакое? Что даже идея использовать его для помощи хозяину возникла у меня далеко не сразу?

Что он скажет в ответ на это? «Ты не только подлый предатель, но и бесполезный идиот вдобавок!»...

Вместо этого он сказал:

\- Ладно, неважно. – И, крутанув посильнее, сорвал кольцо и прекратил мои мучения.

Я потирал распухший палец, а он тем временем надел кольцо обратно на свой.

На выходе мы прихватили четыре небольших кожаных меха с затхлой водой – все, что смогли обнаружить, обыскав трупы. Мне жутко было думать о том, что я делаю, но выбора не было. Провизия была только в одном из их мешков, и представляла собой остатки засохшего ржаного хлеба и сверток с несколькими полосками темного вяленого мяса. Но этого не могло хватить более, чем на двое суток, а идти, по словам моего хозяина, оставалось еще значительно дольше.

Так или иначе, времени на поиски дополнительных запасов не было, и мы поспешили вниз по неровным каменным ступеням, так как в любой момент в крепости могли появиться и другие ее обитатели – это явно был пункт сбора солдат.

Выскользнув за ворота, мы прижались поближе к внешней стене крепости, чтобы слиться с ней. Едва мы успели немного отойти, как на главной тропе показались огоньки факелов, и хозяин вовремя дернул меня за собой.

Мы успели скрыться за выступающей боковой башней до того, как в черный дверной проем вошла большая группа. Мы изо всех сил побежали дальше на восток, спотыкаясь на ухабистой земле, цепляясь за торчащие тут и там сухие корни, и низко пригибаясь, чтобы остаться незамеченными.

Несколько раз я порывался остановиться и передохнуть, но Маура гнал меня дальше, пока сам не рухнул на колени, прижимая ладонь ко рту и закашлявшись так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Я тревожно присел рядом, придерживая его за плечи.

\- Сейчас, - пробормотал он, все же сдержавшись, затем поморщился, дотрагиваясь до темнеющего кровоподтека на виске. – Сейчас иду.

\- Вам надо отдохнуть...

\- Мы должны уйти как можно дальше, - он взял у меня протянутую фляжку с водой. – Нельзя останавливаться.

Кое-как он поднялся на ноги, шатаясь, и мы двинулись вперед уже шагом, настолько быстрым, насколько могли. Но вот хозяину показалось, что сзади слышны голоса, и он вновь приказал прибавить скорости.

На пути возник небольшой овраг, и, не разглядев его в наступивших сумерках, я кубарем полетел вниз, громко вскрикнув. Маура наверху чертыхнулся.

\- Ты в порядке? – тяжело дыша, спросил он.

\- Да... кажется, да, господин, - ответил я, тоже с трудом переводя дыхание и ощупывая себя.

По счастью, овраг оказался совсем неглубоким, и на дне его не было ничего острого. Скользя по насыпи, Маура спустился ко мне и сел рядом.

\- Все. На сегодня все, - сказал он, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к песчаному откосу, и я вздохнул с облегчением.

Он так и заснул сидя, не говоря больше ни слова, и я не посмел его тревожить, лишь достав из своего мешка оставшееся одеяло и осторожно накрыв его.

Сам я не мог позволить себе заснуть, хотя все тело ныло и глаза слипались. Кто-то должен был оставаться на страже. Хотя шансов справиться с нападением точно не было, удрученно подумал я. Хозяин, полуживой от тюремных пыток, и я, так и не научившийся драться, а тем более, против целой вооруженной роты. Сторожить бессмысленно, говорил мне внутренний голос; и все же мне удавалось бороться со сном почти до рассвета, пока веки сами собой не смежились против моей воли.

* * *

Ранним утром, пока хозяин еще не проснулся, я сидел рядом, то оглядывая плоские холмы слева, то вновь возвращаясь взглядом к его усталому лицу. Он спал тихо, не двигаясь и не разговаривая во сне, что было скорее исключением, чем правилом. Наклонившись ближе, я поправил сползшее дырявое одеяло.

Надетая на нем чужая коричневая туника из грубой кожи была порвана ниже ворота, открывая светлую безволосую грудь, слабо вздымавшуюся в такт дыханию.

Тогда, в Карнин-гуле, когда он принял решение, мое сердце защемило от тоски. Я так надеялся, что после своего неожиданного ранения и тех адских дней, проведенных на грани жизни и смерти, он не захочет ввязываться в это дело. Пусть он передаст это другим, думалось мне, а мы вернемся в Сузатт. Потому что мне, как и Калимаку, с лихвой хватило приключений, уже выпавших на нашу долю; и самое последнее, чего я хотел – это тащиться еще неведомо куда, особенно увидев, с какой странной безнадежностью смотрел на него Эль-Ронт.

Но я уже не мог оставить его, хотя в душе моей бунтовал страх, умолявший все бросить и сбежать домой. Страх, который плевать хотел на любовь и преданность. Мне очень часто бывало стыдно за свою трусость перед лицом смерти и страданий. Я спрашивал себя, испытывал ли когда-нибудь Маура хоть что-то подобное. И не знал ответа, так как он о своих чувствах обычно не говорил; даже, когда мы были одни. Особенно, когда мы были одни.

С некоторых пор я обнаружил, что стал задумываться. Раньше, до похода, я просто говорил и делал то, что чувствовал, и никогда не пытался осмыслить ни свои поступки, ни ощущения при них. А теперь будто открылся доступ в мои мысли, о наличии которых я и не подозревал. И хозяин словно тоже целиком ушел в себя, став еще более задумчивым, чем прежде.

Глубоко вздохнув, я начал соскребать грязь с потертого чехла своего ножа.

Маура проснулся, болезненно потирая лоб; затем приподнялся на локтях и дотянулся до мешка, доставая кожаную флягу с водой.

Он отпил совсем немного, заставив себя оторваться, хотя его явно мучила жажда. Затем очень медленно встал, покачиваясь и закрывая глаза; на лице его выступила испарина.

Я тут же поддержал его, и он опустил ладони на мои плечи, ища опору и пытаясь удержать равновесие.

\- Все ходуном ходит, - пробормотал он, постояв так некоторое время и наконец осмелившись снова приоткрыть веки.

\- Давайте отдохнем еще, пока вам не станет лучше, - озабоченно предложил я, все еще придерживая его за пояс.

\- Нет, надо срочно двигаться дальше, - переводя дыхание, возразил он. – Еды нет, воды нет. И наверняка скоро разойдется весть о том, что случилось в крепости. Враг догадается, что кто-то уже проник в его владения. Если мы сможем дойти до цели незамеченными, это будет чудом. Пойдем.

* * *

На вторые сутки Маура кое-как оправился, и уже не спотыкался на каждом шагу. Холодными ночами под пронизывающим степным ветром мы по очереди охраняли неровный сон друг друга; но по-прежнему бóльшая доля отдыха доставалась мне, как я ни пытался переубедить хозяина.

\- Ты же знаешь, мне достаточно поспать раз в трое суток, - напоминал он. – А ты совсем вымотался. Давай, укладывайся, без разговоров.

\- Но вы же не можете сторожить столько ночей подряд, хозяин! И вы ранены!

\- Могу, - ответил он отрешенно, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Спи, Бан.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться его приказу. Спорить с ним было бесполезно.

Завернувшись в одеяло, я долго еще наблюдал за его напряженной фигурой. Не позволяя себе заснуть, он то и дело вставал и начинал ходить туда-сюда по стоянке, вслух считая собственные шаги и повторяя слова детских стишков, казавшихся такими странными и неуместными посреди этой вражеской степи.

На следующий день в сумерках по земле пробежала небольшая тень, и я в страхе вздернул голову. Над нами высоко в небе скользило что-то треугольной формы, черное, плоское, бесшумное, и от этого еще более жуткое.

Тоже бросив взгляд вверх, Маура схватил меня за руку и сильно дернул, падая плашмя и увлекая меня за собой.

\- Не двигайся, - прошипел он.

Мы лежали, затаившись возле так удачно подвернувшихся на пути редких кустов, отчасти скрывших нас из виду.

Тяжело дыша, Маура следил за удаляющейся за горизонт темной точкой; затем медленно поднялся, подбирая свой мешок.

\- Что это было? – прошептал я, в ужасе передернувшись. – Это что, такие огромные птицы? И совсем го́лоса не подают...

\- Это не птицы. Они из металла.

\- Как... из металла? – не поверил я. – Они не живые?!

\- Нет, конечно. Это как... такие летающие лодки, - попытался объяснить он. – Зато внутри них сидят вполне живые враги. Может, обычный патруль, а может, нас уже ищут. Надо спешить.

Некоторое время держалась вязкая тишина, прерываемая лишь противными скрипучими криками стервятников, давно уже охрипших от дымного воздуха, но все кружащих над пыльными просторами в надежде заполучить лакомый кусочек на ужин. Стервятники были настоящие, из плоти и крови, но от этого легче не становилось.

Вечерний ветер вновь принес с собой леденящее дуновение страха вместо бодрящей свежести. Подрагивая, я обвил себя руками и притянул ноги к груди в попытке согреться, так как наше рваное шерстяное одеяло я опять набросил на лежащего рядом. Есть уже не хотелось – хотелось пить, но именно воду надо было больше всего экономить.

Почти полностью прикрывая глаза, так, что сквозь щелки виднелся только сероватый туман, я щурился на контуры низких скалистых откосов слева от неглубокой ложбины, в которой мы затаились, и раздумывал о том, как чужакам удается так хорошо видеть мир сквозь их чрезвычайно узкие прорези глаз.

Со стороны моего спутника раздались какие-то приглушенные звуки, и я в тревоге поднял голову – мне показалось, что он плачет. Чуть придвинувшись и в уходящем дневном свете всмотревшись в его лицо, я с удивлением убедился в обратном. Маура смеялся.

\- Что с вами? – громко прошептал я, боясь самого худшего.

Но смех затих, и глаза его были ясными.

\- Ничего. Разборку в башне вспоминаю.

\- Расскажите, пожалуйста... – замирая от ужаса, попросил я, так как сам заговорить с ним об этом не решался. – Что они с вами сделали?..

Он немного помедлил.

\- Да после того, как шмотки с меня сорвали, начали допрашивать, откуда я и с какой целью, - продолжил он ровным голосом, отводя взгляд и устремляя его вверх. – Один стоял с кнутом, и каждый раз, когда я говорил, что не знаю ничего о войне, стегал со всей дури, думая, что так чего-то добьется. Потом еще один растолкал всех, штаны свои приспустил, и ко мне. «Дайте мне с ним разобраться чуток, заговорит, как миленький! Я вам покажу, как с этими мразями недоделанными надо, а то долго еще нежничать будете!» Я извернулся и дал ему пяткой промеж ног. Они ж мне руки связали, а про ноги забыли, думали, я и так почти без сознания. Тот пополам согнулся, завыл, а в промежутках орет: «Забей его, забей, шоб до отключки! Я этого гребаного подонка насажу!» А другой, на котором туника моя была уже напялена, он его все-таки оттаскивать начал: «Иди девку себе найди в лагере, а то этот еще сдохнет, а пленников живыми сдавать надо. Шагай отсюдова!» Ну а тот не захотел шагать, нож выхватил и полоснул товарища. И началось... Доски в одном месте возле люка проломились, эти, что дрались, вниз упали, оставшиеся за ними кинулись и там продолжили. Но вот уж не думал, что они так все друг друга прикончат, даже не разобравшись, кто начал. Повезло так повезло.

Я смотрел на него испуганно и пораженно, услышав такие ужасы, о существовании которых раньше и не догадывался; и поняв наконец, из-за чего началась междоусобица.

Вновь стало тихо; выговорившись, он быстро заснул.

\- У тебя осталась еще твоя палочка для чистки зубов? – устало поинтересовался Маура наутро, кое-как расчесывая пальцами волосы. – Меня ж до нитки обобрали, сволочи.

\- Да, хозяин, - я быстро принялся рыться в своем мешке, со стыдом поняв, что за последние дни в водовороте безумных событий напрочь забыл о столь полезной вещи, которой так восхищался с момента получения ее в Карнин-гуле перед выходом. – Вот, возьмите!

Он нажал на выступающий кружочек посередине палочки, раз, другой, затем с досадой опустил руку.

\- Не работает уже. Вот черт.

Некоторое время мы сидели в удрученном молчании. Переставшая включаться и вибрировать щетка словно стала последней точкой, доведшей нас до отчаяния.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул в конце концов Маура. – Может, оно и к лучшему, вдруг по этой звуковой волне нас тоже могли обнаружить.

Он принялся чистить зубы обычным способом, нажимая на ворсинки; затем чуть сполоснул щетку из фляжки и протянул мне:

\- Придется одной на двоих пользоваться, все же лучше, чем ничего.

\- Оставьте ее себе! – предложил я, боясь, что ему будет неприятно делить со мной такой личный предмет. – Я ее вам запачкаю.

\- Да ну тебя с твоими глупостями, Бан. Ты же не хочешь вернуться домой беззубым.

Наверное, наши нервы были уже на пределе, ибо эта фраза нас обоих почему-то дико насмешила. Я первым начал истерически всхлипывать от смеха, и Маура так же зашелся в хохоте. Не в силах удержаться в сидячем положении от усталости, мы повалились на землю, продолжая хохотать в унисон до слез и колик в животе, и даже позабыв о том, что любой пролетающий или проходящий мимо вражеский патруль будет привлечен нестройными хрюкающими и хрипящими звуками.

\- Представь себе, являемся мы обратно, и оба... – едва выдавил он.

\- Без зубов! – подхватил я, снова покатываясь.

Я понимал, что вряд ли нам суждено выжить и вернуться в родную деревню, но отодвигал эту мысль как можно дальше в задворки сознания. Должно быть, и он тоже.

Совместное веселье словно придало нам сил, и мы упорно двигались дальше до вечера, останавливаясь только, чтобы наспех перекусить оставшимися кусочками сухарей и мутной водой со дна фляжек.

Когда стемнело, в небольшом проеме меж туч вдруг показались островки звезд. Одна из них сияла особенно ярко, выделяясь среди остальных, и ее белый свет, казалось, мерцал и переливался прямо над нами.

\- Звезды, Бан, - мечтательно протянул Маура, ложась на спину и кладя руки за голову.

\- Звезды, хозяин, - подтвердил я, опускаясь рядом и глядя ввысь. – Как же красиво...

* * *

Назавтра после полудня мы добрели до пологой гряды, за которой открывалась равнина. По степному пейзажу были рассыпаны небольшие разноцветные матерчатые шатры, возле которых тут и там тлели угли костров.

\- Люди! – прошептал я обнадежено. – Может, это не враги?

\- Здесь все враги, - отрезал Маура. – Если узнают, кто мы, продадут за фляжку хмеля.

\- Так куда же вы? – встревоженно спросил я, увидев, как он потуже затягивает пояс и проверяет остроту своего ножа о ладонь, явно собираясь выходить из нашего укрытия.

\- За едой. Оставайся здесь. Я спущусь и попробую проникнуть в одну из их палаток.

\- Это же опасно!

\- У тебя есть идея получше? – усмехнулся он. – Останься и будь начеку. Если сверху увидишь, что кто-то приближается к палатке, свистни негромко. Я услышу.

\- Но... я не умею свистеть совсем, - смутился я. – Вы же знаете...

\- Тогда вот что. Если увидишь опасность, пошли мне мысль о ней. Просто подумай что-нибудь вроде «Хозяин, опасно, бегите!». Думай это как можно четче, держи в голове только эту мысль.

\- И вы услышите? – изумленно спросил я.

\- Так же, как Эль-Ронт услышал меня тогда у реки, помнишь? Хотя звал я его из последних сил, и мы даже еще не были знакомы. Это работает, - заверил меня он. – Я и сам раньше не хотел верить, но теперь выхода не остается.

\- Но Эль-Ронт... он же... чужак, - в сомнении добавил я. – Он столько умеет. А я....

\- А ты – мой друг, - непреклонно ответил он. – Между близкими людьми связь точно действует.

Его доверие и слова о том, что он считает меня своим близким другом окончательно меня убедили.

Маура потер кольцо на пальце и поправил его, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, словно готовясь нанести удар, если все же придется защищаться. Затем пригнулся и мелкими перебежками стал спускаться по крутому откосу, то и дело прячась за попадающимися на пути выступами и оценивая обстановку.

Оказавшись внизу, он бесшумно скрылся в одной из палаток, отодвинув матерчатый полог.

А я вдруг я с ужасом увидел, как с левой стороны долины из-за скал показалась группа солдат. Они шли не спеша, усталым шагом, возвращаясь из очередного рейда или разведки. Забыв обо всех наставлениях, я сначала попытался свистеть, но получались только нелепые дующие звуки; затем опомнился. 

«Бегите, хозяин! Бегите!» – мысленно заорал я, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не прокричать это вслух. Я снова и снова прокручивал эту фразу в своей голове, но эффекта не было. Маура не выходил из палатки, а солдаты подходили все ближе и ближе. Я точно знал, что если сейчас побегу на помощь, они заметят меня и убьют до того, как я смогу что-либо сделать.

Их было человек пятнадцать. О еще одной невероятной удаче я не мог и мечтать. На лбу у меня выступил холодный пот, тряслись руки и все тело била дрожь. Нет, на этот раз я не поддамся. Не буду больше жалким трусом. Они сейчас убьют его, так пусть лучше нас обоих, сразу.

Мой взгляд был прикован к палатке. Я кое-как выпрямился на шатающихся ногах, пытаясь не выронить свой нож.

\- Пригнись! – вдруг услышал я резкий шепот позади себя.

Это был Маура, невесть как снова оказавшийся рядом, так, что я его не заметил. Он ладонью быстро пригнул мою голову к земле, как раз когда один из солдат обернулся и посмотрел вверх.

\- Бежим! – по-прежнему шепотом скомандовал хозяин. – Только тихо!

Стараясь не разбрасывать ногами камни, мы осторожно спустились по ту сторону холмов, откуда пришли. Тут только я увидел, что мешок за спиной Маура был уже не пуст, а набит доверху.

Мы отбежали еще на приличное расстояние, пока нас не скрыла очередная невысокая гряда.

\- Успел, – довольно произнес мой хозяин. – Надеюсь, этого нам надолго хватит. Молодец, Бан! Так передал, что у меня аж в голове загудело. А говорил, не умеешь.

\- Вы о чем, хозяин? – недоуменно переспросил я.

\- Ну, предостерег ты меня, как я просил. Еще чуть-чуть, и я бы через второй выход не убежал. Палатка-то, к счастью, проходная оказалась.

Как бы мне ни было приятно думать, что это действительно моя заслуга, я должен был сказать правду. Слишком уж большая пауза была между моим зовом и его выходом.

\- Хозяин, это не я сделал. Я думаю, что...

\- Опять он, - выдохнул Маура с досадой. – Да что ж такое? Я думал, хоть в пещерах мы его потеряли!

\- Зачем он нам помогает? – не понял я. – Ведь он же пытался меня убить. Значит, хочет спасти только вас...

\- Не меня. Я ему нужен разве что для прикрытия от сигнальных приборов, чтобы его не обнаружили, - как можно тише объяснил Маура. – Иначе бы он уже давно забрал кольцо, у него была куча шансов. Он использует меня, как временного носителя, и по-прежнему надеется сохранить оружие для своих целей. Думаю, он изначально планировал только это, и не собирался помогать, что бы он там ни говорил. Так что будь начеку, Бан. Не знаю, что он еще захочет выкинуть, когда мы доберемся до места.

* * *

На пятый день после побега из сторожевой крепости мы наконец достигли цели. Последний привал сделали у подножия горы со странно плоской, будто ножом срезанной верхушкой.

Подъем был крутым, но, по счастью, взобраться нужно было только до середины, где на склоне имелся выступ с площадкой примерно в семь шагов длиной, а за ним чернел некий узкий вход. С пыхтением я вскарабкался следом за хозяином, слишком быстро выпрямляясь, отчего перед глазами потемнело и поплыли разноцветные круги.

\- Так, - сказал Маура сам себе. – Все правильно, на одной линии с базой... – Из-под козырька ладони он стал изучать пологие холмы вдалеке.

И вдруг, будто сраженный невидимым ударом, он резко рухнул навзничь, хватаясь за голову.

Похолодев от ужаса, я упал на колени и потряс его за плечо:

\- Хозяин! Что с вами?..

От неожиданного шока его глаза раскрылись до предела, и, не мигая, смотрели ввысь. Где-то глубоко внутри широкой темно-серой радужки тускло мерцали и переливались серебряные искорки, как точки звезд в ночном небосводе; и во все стороны от зрачка расходились тончайшие крошечные грани, похожие на светящуюся паутину.

\- Помоги... – прошептал вдруг он. – Помоги мне...

\- Чем, чем я могу помочь?..

Я взял его за руку и поцеловал худые грязные пальцы с обломанными ногтями. Никогда раньше я не посмел бы сделать этого. Но здесь, за чертой рассудка и привычности, когда все происходящее напоминало затянувшийся кошмарный сон, мне уже неважно было, какие нормы общества я переступаю, и как буду за это наказан. Только мои инстинкты вели меня теперь, и только им я подчинялся.

\- Помоги мне... – он уцепился за мое плечо, и я наконец понял, что он просто хочет, чтобы я помог ему встать. – Кажется, обнаружили... Оставайся здесь, сторожи вход, – хрипло приказал он, едва держась на ногах. – Мне нужно время.

Без дальнейших пояснений он скрылся в черном устье пещеры.

Тревожно переступив с ноги на ногу, я утер лоб рукавом, мечтая лишь о глотке свежей прохладной воды – даже двухдневный голод уступал по силе мучительной неотступной жажде, от которой горел рот, кровоточили растрескавшиеся губы, и болезненно першило в горле.

Уголком глаза я вдруг снова заметил мелькнувшую тень, и из-за скал возникла худая фигура, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом.

На этот раз я, хоть и вконец изможденный, среагировал сразу.

\- Еще раз к нам сунешься, тварь, проткну тебя насквозь! – Я выхватил нож и угрожающе размахивал им перед собой, изо всех сил сжимая рукоять. – Убирайся, мерзавец!

\- Пропусти, - тяжело дыша, потребовал Трагальд.

Зная все дороги и не попавшись в плен, он преодолел этот многодневный путь через скалы и степь раньше нас, уже, видимо, некоторое время поджидая на склоне. Его длинные покрытые пылью волосы были завязаны узлом, чтобы не мешать при дальнем переходе, одежда и обувь были так же, как и у нас, изодраны в клочья; и без того впалые щеки ввалились еще больше, отчего высокие скулы выступали острыми углами на осунувшемся бледном лице. Но мне не было жаль его – ведь теперь, после недавних слов хозяина, я был уже абсолютно уверен, что он враг нам обоим.

\- Подлец! Предатель! – гневно выкрикнул я. – Пошел вон, или умрешь!

Мои угрозы прозвучали крайне неубедительно даже для меня самого, но я готов был до последнего защищать хозяина – или хотя бы дать ему время осуществить задуманное.

\- Пропусти, идиот, или он сейчас убьет себя!

Я растерялся от этих слов, опустив оружие. Улучив момент, старик резко прыгнул на меня, выбивая нож из руки, и с силой отшвырнул в сторону так, что я ударился лбом о камни и потерял сознание.

Когда я пришел в себя, то не сразу понял, где нахожусь. Из раны на голове текла кровь, заливая глаза. Я вспомнил о случившемся и в ужасе вскочил на ноги, стараясь справиться с головокружением и надеясь, что еще не опоздал. Опрометью я кинулся в черное устье входа.

Пещера оказалась огромной. Ее крутые гулкие своды были некогда расширены руками неведомых мастеров; также о пребывании здесь разумных существ говорили выдолбленные в камне длинные ровные ступени, ведущие почти вертикально вниз. От спуска по ним еще больше закружилась голова – и я вынужден был ухватиться за стену.

Тут только я понял, что в пещере не царила полная темень, и что причиной тому не мог быть слабый дневной свет из входного проема. Освещение имело зловещий красноватый оттенок, и шло изнутри зияющей посреди пещеры пропасти, отражаясь от сводов. Где-то далеко внизу слышалось ровное гудение, будто его издавал огромный пчелиный рой, наглухо замурованный в бочке. А еще было до одури жарко – жарче, чем в разгар нашего самого палящего лета.

Меня вдруг обуял панический ужас. В этой пещере явно искусственного происхождения что-то творилось. Словно там присутствовала дикая, неведомая, неземная сила. Словно там уже погибли сотни, тысячи. До нас…

Слева от подножия лестницы, прямо на зазубренных выступах скал в неестественной позе лежал Трагальд с широко раскрытыми глазами. Посреди его груди чернело большое выжженное пятно. Сквозь дыру в одежде проступала обугленная плоть.

Заставив себя отвернуться, в колышущемся мареве я заметил еще одну лежащую фигуру у самой кромки обрыва, и кинулся туда.

Мой хозяин был неподвижен, и его волосы свисали прямо в пропасть. Скалистый пол подо мной дрогнул.

Я схватил лежащего в охапку, отшатываясь от смертельного отверстия и бросаясь к лестнице. Земля под моими подошвами содрогалась все сильнее, будто хотела исторгнуть наружу из своих недр инородное тело, душащее ее. И как раз когда я уже забрался на длинный ступенчатый виток, где-то далеко внизу, внутри горы, что-то громыхнуло так, что со стен посыпалась каменная пыль, и меня едва не сбросило обратно.

Из последних сил я карабкался к спасительному выходу, держа хозяина на плече, в кровь обдирая пальцы об острые камни и стремясь лишь оставить позади эти врата ада, добраться до нормального мира и вдохнуть живительный воздух вместо мутящего все чувства удушающего газа.

Оказавшись снаружи и не выпуская обмякшее в моих жестоких объятиях тело, я тащил его вниз по склону, скользя и скатываясь по серому песку и гальке, ранящей ступни сквозь прорехи в сапогах. Наконец, достигнув очередного выступа примерно на половине спуска, я почувствовал, что не смогу пройти больше ни шагу. Чуть не выронив свою ношу, я опустил хозяина на песок и сам повалился рядом.

Все тряслось. Оглянувшись и не веря своим глазам, я смотрел на стекающие по скале ручейки непонятного оранжевого вещества, ожидая, пока они докатятся до нас. Но широкий выступ предоставил защиту – раскаленные потоки обогнули его с двух сторон, продолжая свой губительный путь вниз, к степной равнине.

Я отер щиплющий пот с лица, и ощутил на губах соленый привкус. Отодвинув руку, я посмотрел на нее. Рука была залита кровью. У меня уже не было сил испугаться, и я только тупо пытался понять, как могут так кровоточить мои пальцы, хоть и сплошь исцарапанные. В этот миг я взглянул на руки хозяина, и к горлу подступила очередная волна тошноты, когда я увидел страшную рану. Кровь была его. По кожаной тунике растекались рубиновые пятна, оставившие следы и на моей одежде.

Он с усилием открыл глаза – веки припухли, опаленные жаром; одна из скул была сильно разодрана.

\- Беги... – прошептал он хрипло. – Оставь меня. Беги...

В ужасе я замотал головой:

\- Нет!..

Тогда он медленно поднял ладонь, погладив меня по лицу.

\- Я... люблю тебя, Баназир.

Кисть соскользнула, отпечатавшись кровавой меткой на моей щеке, и взгляд его застыл.

Зарыдав от бессилия, я упал поверх него, шепча почти машинально:

\- Я тоже люблю вас... хозяин...

И перед тем, как окончательно задохнуться в нестерпимо горячем воздухе, я еще успел почувствовать несколько вещей.

Начавшие сыпаться сверху раскаленные куски гальки, прожигающие тунику на спине и жалящие кожу.

Нелепая и бессмысленная радость оттого, что я прикрываю тело хозяина от этих свирепых жал.

Жуткий страх смерти, надвигающейся темным ядовитым облаком.

Вновь радость, невероятная и всепоглощающая, при блеснувшей отточенным клинком мысли, что мы умираем, и страх исчезнет навсегда.

_...Мы сгорим, и полетим в белом свете, веселые и беззаботные, потому что он сказал, что любит меня, а это значит, что мы не расстанемся, он не бросит меня, и неважно, почему все разрушается и погребает нас, потому что мы... свободны..._

Пламя ворвалось в легкие, в глазах потемнело, и шум землетрясения стих вдали.


	17. Каменный город

На мгновение я с трудом приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав вокруг себя резкий свист воздуха. И понял с ужасом, даже будучи наполовину без сознания, что нахожусь где-то высоко над землей. А ведь это невозможно. Значит, я уже умер, пронеслось в горячем воспаленном мозгу. Умер и лечу куда-то за облака. Больше не будет никаких страданий. Если только мы умерли вместе...

Надо мной, совсем близко, раздались суровые голоса, отдающие непонятные команды. В поле зрения возникло нечто, заслонившее собой багрово-серое небо. Вроде бы голова – но вместо лица была вытянутая металлическая маска с двумя черными прорезями для глаз.

Из-под маски доносились приглушенные, едва слышные слова; а может, у меня просто уши заложило от ветра, не перестававшего свистеть. Но мне на миг показалось, что я узнал голос Аргона и его развевающиеся на сильном ветру черные волосы, которые были изначально стрижены покороче, чем у большинства чужаков.

Я лежал на чем-то твердом, но упругом. Повернув голову немного в сторону, я увидел, что это упругое было необычного лилового оттенка. Боковым зрением я успел уловить висящий рядом в воздухе треугольный контур, отблескивающий серебром в редких лучах солнца. На этом я окончательно провалился в беспамятство, так и не успев закричать от страха.

Еще на несколько минут я очнулся в огромном помещении, разделенном на сектора, где на потолке были металлические перекладины, и вокруг стояло множество блестящих коробов квадратной формы, некоторые выше человеческого роста, с мигающими разноцветными огоньками. Все было увешано какими-то полупрозрачными занавесями, сквозь которые просвечивали высокие темные фигуры сновавших туда-сюда чужаков.

\- _Ли сто́ркат! _[1] – вдруг раздался тревожный возглас справа от меня.

\- _Ка́уль! Тхорн! _[2]

До того, как я успел повернуть голову, в руку мне у внутреннего сгиба локтя что-то больно вонзилось, и тут же перед глазами снова все расплылось в белесом тумане.

* * *

Следующее пробуждение было более спокойным. Проснулся я на узкой кровати в прохладной затененной комнате. Единственный луч дневного света пробивался из полукруглого окошка, вырубленного в голой каменной стене. Вся комната была выполнена в приглушенных сероватых тонах, чтобы ничто не раздражало взгляда.

Я пошевелил ногами под плотным одеялом, заглянул под него и убедился, что лежу совершенно обнаженный. Мне это очень не понравилось, хотя тело мое после перенесенных скитаний уже не выглядело таким откровенно жирным. С раннего детства я всегда смущался, когда меня видели без одежды; теперь же, оставшись голым в совершенно чужом месте, я гадал, сколько времени я провалялся без сознания, и сколько людей уже успело полюбоваться мной в таком виде.

Я глубоко вздохнул и тут же закашлялся, почувствовав боль в груди и неожиданно накатившие дурноту и усталость. Это было похоже на простуду, чему служили подтверждением и горячие на ощупь щеки, до которых я машинально дотронулся ладонями; но все же ощущения были какими-то странными, доселе незнакомыми мне.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Аргон.

\- Здравствуй, Баназир, - наклонился он ко мне, погладив по голове. – Рад, что ты проснулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Э-э-э... Нормально, господин, - пробормотал я, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах мы расстались.

\- Это ты попросил отменить снотворное? – прозвучал вдруг еще один знакомый голос.

У порога показалась высокая фигура с длинными белыми волосами. Я не удержался от изумленного возгласа – мне вновь показалось, что я умер или мне что-то грезится.

\- Ты же не собирался все это время держать его без сознания? – обернулся Аргон. – Лекари сами решили, что в этом нет никакой нужды.

\- Кроме как избавить нас от лишних хлопот, - Эль-Орин встал рядом, грозно созерцая меня.

Молча присев на металлический табурет у кровати, Аргон пощупал мой лоб, вгляделся в зрачки, затем взялся за запястье.

\- Действительно нормально? – с сомнением переспросил он. – Не тошнит, слабости нет?

\- Чуть-чуть, - ответил я, чувствуя, как еще сильнее горят щеки, то ли от жара, то ли от смущения.

Аргон озабоченно поднял глаза на старца:

\- Эль-Бир сказал, что первая?

\- Первая, - без колебаний подтвердил тот. – Остальное от истощения и вдыхания газа. Они не могли оба находиться в центре. Опять же, юный возраст.

\- Мне уже скоро шестнадцать, - подал голос я, поняв только последнюю фразу.

Аргон рассеянно улыбнулся мне, а Эль-Орин многозначительно поднял брови.

\- Где... где мой хозяин? – наконец, осмелился спросить я, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле от волнения.

\- В другой комнате, – ровным голосом ответил Эль-Орин. – Ему нужен отдых.

\- Я хочу его увидеть! – встрепенулся я, порываясь вскочить с кровати.

\- Тебе нельзя вставать, - сильные руки решительно опустили меня обратно. – По крайней мере еще два дня.

По его неизменно властному тону я понял, что пререкания бесполезны, и тяжело вздохнул, опустив голову.

\- Надеюсь, не будет никаких неожиданностей, - сказал Эль-Орин напоследок, выходя за дверь.

\- Съешь это, - Аргон сочувственно пододвинул ко мне принесенный им поднос. – Помочь тебе?

\- Не надо, господин, я сам, - поспешно ответил я, беря деревянную ложку.

Кушанья на подносе были так же непонятны, как и все, происходившее в последние недели. Плошки с какими-то желеобразными массами, совершенно неаппетитными на вид, часть из них светлая, часть почти черного оттенка. Осторожно и брезгливо поднеся ложку ко рту, я попробовал ничем не пахнущую смесь с горьковатым искусственным привкусом.

\- Что это? – сморщился я.

\- Это поможет тебе быстро поправиться, - заверил Аргон. – Не обращай внимания на вкус. Давай, ешь.

Следовать этому совету было трудно, но под его пристальным взглядом я кое-как проглотил содержимое плошек, запив терпкой настойкой, которая, по счастью, хотя бы отдаленно напоминала яблочный сок.

\- Молодец, - похвалил Аргон, забирая поднос. – Теперь поспи. Комната для нужд за этой дверью, - указал он. – Если почувствуешь себя хуже, сразу зови охранника, в коридоре постоянно дежурят. Я к тебе еще зайду.

Пройдя к выходу, он обернулся, не в силах сдержать жалости при виде моего печального лица и глаз, наполняющихся слезами.

\- Все будет хорошо, - подбадривающе произнес он, снова улыбнувшись мне. – Вам обоим нелегко пришлось, но теперь вы в безопасности. Отдыхай и ни о чем не думай.

Легко было сказать «ни о чем не думай». Как только дверь за странником закрылась, в голову мою опять полезло множество самых разных мыслей – о неожиданно оказавшемся живым и здоровым Эль-Орине, о последних минутах в пещере, о Трагальде, о взрыве, о странном ощущении полета... Но больше всего холодело сердце от тревоги за хозяина, хоть Аргон и заверил меня, что он тоже жив и под надежным присмотром.

* * *

Вечерело, и я не находил себе места, бродя из угла в угол серой комнатушки, и то и дело выглядывая в окно, хотя вид из него со второго этажа открывался только на ветви ближайших деревьев.

Стоя у порога, я вдруг увидел быстро проходящего по коридору Аргона с подносом в руках.

\- Подождите! – кинулся я за ним. – Я хочу его увидеть!

\- Идем, только совсем ненадолго, - после некоторых сомнений все же кивнул странник. – Пока Эль-Орин не вернулся.

Я был несказанно удивлен, обнаружив хозяина сидящим в постели в полном сознании, и даже достаточно бодрым и веселым. Его глаза блестели, на губах играла улыбка, а лоб и щеки казались неожиданно загоревшими, хотя я знал, что кожа его никогда не поддавалась загару, и не обгорала даже на сильном солнцепеке.

\- Бан! – воскликнул он при виде меня. – Ты в порядке?!

В порыве чувств я кинулся к нему, обнимая его за плечи и забыв обо всем вокруг.

\- Всё, всё, - почувствовал я руки Аргона у себя на плечах, когда он мягко, но решительно отодвинул меня от кровати. – Ему нужен отдых, а я и так уже нарушил все возможные запреты, пустив тебя сюда.

\- Как же я рад тебя видеть! – воскликнул Маура, широко улыбаясь. – Я так боялся...

\- Я тоже, хозяин! - взволнованно кивнул я, не веря своему счастью. – Я тоже так боялся... Я не думал, что мы в живых останемся... Так вам уже лучше?! – осторожно погладил я его туго перевязанную левую руку.

\- Намного, - с готовностью подтвердил он.

Аргон опустил голову, почему-то тяжело вздохнув.

\- Ну, пока довольно, - произнес он, поднимаясь. – Пойдем, Баназир.

Когда мы вышли за дверь, он вновь обратился ко мне:

\- Я знаю, что ты рад видеть Маура, но он еще очень слаб, и любое посещение может его утомить. У вас будет время поговорить потом.

\- Но он ведь скоро поправится? – с тревогой спросил я.

\- Не сразу, - как можно правдивее ответил странник. – Но он в надежных руках, ему помогут здешние лекари. Ты сейчас должен сосредоточиться на своем здоровье и не тревожиться сверх меры.

\- Его бедная рука... – я едва сдерживал слезы. – Было так много крови... Как он ее так сильно поранил?!..

\- Так ты даже не видел, что там произошло? – уточнил Аргон. – Тебя не было в тот момент внутри пещеры?

\- Нет... я был снаружи, я... упал... А когда вошел, он уже был ранен... – пробормотал я. – Я не успел ничего понять...

Я едва не обмолвился о дикой и необъяснимой гибели Трагальда, но вовремя прикусил язык. Может, хозяин не хотел, чтобы об этом знали.

\- По всей видимости, ему не удалось правильно задействовать кольцо с первого раза, и поэтому он не смог его снять, - предельно просто объяснил странник. – Там внутри были крошечные выдвижные лезвия, которые выскакивают в случае ошибки. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как оторвать его вместе с пальцем. Если бы он вовремя этого не сделал, вы оба погибли бы. И, возможно, еще многие.

Я охнул и передернулся, едва представив жуткую картину. Тут же снова нахлынула волна тошноты, и я прикрыл рот рукой. К счастью, мне удалось удержаться.

\- Все, тебе на сегодня хватит подробностей, - озабоченно поддержал меня Аргон, ведя по коридору в сторону моей комнаты. – Просто лежи и отдыхай.

* * *

В течение следующего дня дверь в комнату хозяина все еще была заперта, и я видел его лишь на считанные мгновения, когда кто-то из чужаков входил к нему.

К вечеру я все же еще раз прошел к его комнате, обнаружив, что дверь приоткрыта. Зайдя внутрь, я неожиданно обнаружил хозяина уже на ногах и полностью одетым. Он как раз клал что-то в небольшую матерчатую сумку, непонятно откуда взятую.

На нем была широкая светлая рубаха с закатанными рукавами, кое-как подпоясанная свернутым куском ткани, и прямого покроя брюки из тонкой немнущейся материи, штанины которых были подвернуты в несколько раз; они, несомненно, принадлежали кому-то из чужаков, чей рост во взрослом состоянии достигал четырех с половиной локтей, иногда и пяти [3].

С обувью, к моему удивлению, проблемы не возникло; хотя ступни чужих и были намного у́же и длиннее наших, я еще при первом пробуждении обнаружил у кровати некое подобие тапок из мягкого гибкого серого материала, растягивающегося и сжимающегося по размеру стопы. На хозяине были такие же. Он сильно прихрамывал, и я вспомнил, что дня за два до того, как мы добрались до цели, подошва его правого сапога оторвалась окончательно, и, должно быть, он поранил ногу о камни.

\- Вы уже встали?! – радостно воскликнул я.

\- Тише! – шикнул он на меня, обернувшись. – Я пойду немного развеюсь.

\- Куда, хозяин? – не понял я. – Тут же вроде лес кругом...

\- До Гона здесь рукой подать, только телегу попутную поймать надо, - пояснил он.

\- А разве вам можно отсюда выходить? – засомневался я. – Аргон и Эль-Орин говорили, что нужно оставаться в постели...

\- Ну вот пусть сами и остаются, - перебил он. – Мне надоело взаперти сидеть. Не волнуйся, через денек-другой вернусь. Ты пока отдыхай тут.

\- Нет, тогда я с вами пойду, - решительно сказал я, не желая оставлять его одного.

\- Тебе что, все еще мало? – усмехнулся он, покачав головой. Но, видя мой настрой, все же неохотно согласился: – Ладно, идем. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

\- А вы?

Он молча кивнул.

\- На, подвяжись полотенцем, - посоветовал он мне. – Штаны я тебе там на рынке куплю, сейчас нет времени их подыскивать.

Я подчинился, чтобы не выглядеть слишком нелепо в болтающейся рубахе до пят.

\- А где наша прежняя одежда, хозяин? – поинтересовался я. – Может, ее можно было заштопать?

\- Может, и можно было. Но, будь уверен, мы ее уже не увидим, - ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности.

У самого выхода из здания нас остановил суровый стражник.

\- _Нат-и́! Ту́ас? _[4]

\- _Аи́ннид. Ла́е мет-на _[5], - уверенно ответил Маура, доставая из-за пояса крошечный блестящий металлический цилиндр, такой же, какой показывал Аргону в тот самый памятный вечер в Биреле.

И стражник молча кивнул, пропуская нас.

\- Вот это да! – не сдержал я восторга, как только мы оказались на достаточном расстоянии и нас скрыли стволы деревьев. – Откуда у вас эта штучка опять, хозяин? Я думал, мы пока дошли, все растеряли!

\- Это другая, - ответил он, снова пряча вещь за пояс. – Я у Аргона взял все самое необходимое. Потом долг верну.

Вскоре мы вышли к опушке. Дальше нам невероятно повезло – на дороге послышался топот лошадиных копыт, и навстречу нам выехала группа торговцев в груженой повозке. Хозяин издали приветливо замахал им рукой. Убедившись, что они едут именно в Гон, он попросил подвезти нас. Оказавшись, по счастью, не скрягами, они добродушно согласились за небольшую плату.

Маура сдержал свое обещание, купив подходящие мне по размеру запасные штаны одного из торговцев, и я с радостью натянул их прямо в телеге. Также он приобрел два легких кафтана, и наш вид стал уже вполне пристойным. Маура негромко переговаривался с мужиками, расспрашивая о нашем пункте назначения, а я прислушивался к разговору, пока меня не сморил сон.

* * *

Маура растолкал меня на въезде в Гон. Поблагодарив наших спутников, мы слезли с повозки и направились прямиком к огромной рыночной площади. Позднюю зиму в этих краях было не отличить от весны – теплый ветер поднимал клубы пыли, под ногами похрустывал желтоватый песок, а кругом стоял непрекращающийся гомон множества голосов.

С открытым ртом я разглядывал здания вдалеке – большинство из них имело по два этажа, а некоторые даже по три и четыре, и построены они были из темно-серых ровно обточенных и плотно подогнанных друг к другу каменных глыб, в отличие от наших привычных бревенчатых домов и глиняных хибар.

Проходя мимо прилавка с ножами, топорами и рыболовными копьями, Маура выбрал длинный медный нож с простой костяной рукоятью и кожаным чехлом на ремешке, отдав за него один крошечный золотой слиток.

\- Пригодится. Лучше быть ко всему готовыми.

Едва мы двинулись дальше, как нас окликнул изумленный голос:

\- Мау?!

Мой хозяин резко повернулся:

\- Каль?!

Его старый товарищ продрался к нам сквозь толпу, и они с размаху стиснули друг друга в объятиях.

\- Ты жив, Мау! Небеса великие, ты жив! – обрадованно воскликнул Калимак, но тут же на его лице радостное удивление сменилось откровенным шоком, когда он отступил на шаг и присмотрелся:

\- Что, ко всем чертям, с тобой случилось?! Ужасно выглядишь!

\- Спасибо за откровенность, – усмехнулся Маура.

\- Да от тебя половина осталась! Голодом тебя морили, что ли? Только по рыжей макушке и узнал... И то, обкорнали как. И толстяка твоего тоже, - перевел он взгляд на меня, все же удостоив приветливого хлопка по плечу, чего я никак от него не ожидал. – Это что, новое поветрие такое?

\- Только для избранных, - с серьезным лицом ответил хозяин.

Калимак гоготнул.

\- Ладно, не хочешь, не говори. Небось потом напьешься пьяным и все выболтаешь. А ты, тюфяк, – снова обернулся он ко мне. – Думал, ты и шагу не пройдешь в тех диких краях. Смотри-ка, жиру поубавилось немного! Мау, ну где ты шатался все это время?! Я места себе не находил, все гадал, как ты и что с тобой!

\- Лучше скажи, ты-то как здесь оказался? – сменил тему мой хозяин. – Я думал, ты дома давно! Неужели они тебе все-таки проводника дали?

\- Эх, да в Рокне я отсиживался, мы там с семьей Ма́лкри долго в погребе прятались, просто кошмар творился, и вдруг разом прекратилось все, мы счастью своему не поверили! Только вчера сюда приехали, а сегодня на рынок выбрались. А попал я туда на такой диковинной лодке чужаков из этого Каргула, закрытая такая лодка, как домик прямо, она и под воду опускаться может, и по волнам несется, как стрела, а грести не нужно, да и паруса даже нет! – оживленно сыпал впечатлениями Калимак. – Они группу самых маленьких детей тайком вывезли, наверное, перед готовящейся атакой. Ох, у них даже дети в доску скучные! Представляешь, они вместо того, чтобы в солдатиков и лошадок играть, целыми днями в лодке читали, ядрена вошь! Читали!

\- Представляю, как тебе нелегко пришлось, Каль, – рассмеялся Маура. – Так ты что, с ними напросился?

\- Ага, все-таки уговорил меня с ними отправить, домой ведь все равно оказии не предвиделось. Решил хоть поближе к тебе быть, а там как повезет. Доплыли в Рокну, огромная деревня, но там все же по-нашему говорят, хоть и говор у них жуть, какой потешный, то окают, то акают. Детей своих эти серокожие забрали в укрытие, а мне сказали, иди мол, к своим, у них прячься. Ну, я быстро там с одной семьей сдружился, они меня приютили. А как поспокойнее стало, они к своим родичам сюда поехали, проверить, как они там, и я уже с ними увязался. Так и очутился здесь.

Его увлеченную речь прервал натолкнувшийся на него с размаху толстый мужик, несущий огромную корзину со свежей живой рыбой.

\- Слышь, болван, не стой на дороге! – выругался он, чуть не уронив свою ношу.

\- Да сам ты болван! – по обыкновению сжал кулаки Калимак.

\- Слушай, мы и правда посреди площади стоим, пройти мешаем, - Маура решительно оттянул его за рукав. – Давай пойдем куда-нибудь, поговорим спокойно.

\- С каких это пор ты такой сознательный стал? – фыркнул его друг, тем не менее, подчиняясь и отходя в сторону. – На солнце, что ли, перегрелся? У тебя вон щеки горят просто.

\- Ага, наверное, - пожал плечами Маура. – Жара же сегодня.

\- Так давай в кабак завернем, отметим встречу. Знаю я тут одно отличное местечко! Пошли.

Из ближайших же дверей послышался резвый оклик:

\- Калик, мать твоя кобыла! Ты где шлялся, мы тебя потеряли! Иди сюда, выпьем!

Мы приблизились к молодому светловолосому парню, встретившему нас щербатой улыбкой.

\- Штаны подвяжи, Сики́р, - хохотнул Калимак, бросив на него взгляд. – Вы, кажись, уже без меня налакались. А я тут старого друга встретил!

\- Я Маура, это Баназир, - сам представил нас хозяин, зная, что Калимак, как всегда, обойдет меня вниманием.

\- Здоро́во, мужики, - тот пьяно похлопал нас по плечам. – Айда вниз.

Мы осторожно спустились в подвал-кабак по прогнившим шатким ступенькам. Помещение было довольно просторным, и в нем царил полумрак – очевидно, хозяева экономили на лучинах и масляных плошках. Там сновало множество людей; они натыкались друг на друга, чертыхались, черпали кружками из огромного чана в углу, ели за длинными деревянными столами. Запах дыма смешивался с аппетитнейшим ароматом жареного мяса и овощей, сквозь гул голосов то и дело прорезалось чье-то пьяное пение. Атмосфера была одновременно и знакомая, и угрожающая, так как я находился здесь впервые в жизни, и со всех сторон на нас смотрели – в основном, подозрительно. Многочисленные атаки чужаков научили этих людей постоянно быть начеку.

Калимак что-то шепнул Сикиру и небольшой группе парней, сидящих у стола, и они закивали, пересмеиваясь. Пока Маура с интересом осматривался вокруг, эти парни подкрались к нему сзади, и до того как я успел их остановить, принялись с уханьем подбрасывать его на руках в воздух. Меня поразила эта дикость, и я испугался, что они заденут его раненую руку. Но хозяин особо не сопротивлялся, и даже присоединился к их смеху. Мне подумалось, что если бы меня начали так бросать к потолку, меня бы немедленно стошнило.

Похоже, и Маура через несколько секунд все это разонравилось, потому что он сначала с улыбкой, а потом всерьез, выкрикнул им: «хватит!». И только когда он перешел на серьезный тон, а Калимак толкнул ближайшего из парней в спину, они наконец угомонились.

Получив возможность встать на ноги, мой хозяин, шатаясь, оперся на Калимака.

\- Ты каждый раз превосходишь себя, – заметил он, на что его друг самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

\- Это я на радостях.

Маура провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, вытирая выступившие капельки пота.

\- Черт побери, твоя рука! – вдруг с ужасом и сочувствием воскликнул Калимак, оказывается, только что заметивший перевязанную кисть, которую Маура до этого старательно прятал за спиной.

\- Ну да, случайно ножом отхватил, когда стрелу натачивал, - нехотя пояснил он.

Я вовремя прикусил язык, помня, что если он не желает вдаваться в подробности, то и мне не следует.

\- Ты?! – изумился его собеседник. – _Случайно_ отхватил себе палец? Да еще и под самый корень?!

\- Не рассчитал, лезвие соскользнуло. С кем не бывает, - мой хозяин отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор на эту тему окончен.

\- Сильно болит? – тихо спросил Калимак.

\- Нет, - заверил его Маура. – Чуть-чуть.

\- Извини, я не видел. Ладно, идите пока места занимайте. Я это... нам пожрать закажу. Потом про все свои передряги расскажешь как-нибудь... – Калимак неловко и горестно погладил его по руке, затем тяжело вздохнул и направился к владельцу, сидящему у входа в кухню.

Мы прошли к одному из свободных столов у стены.

\- Слушай, не одолжишь пару-другую медяков? – вскоре возвратился Калимак. – Я тебе верну, вот только разживусь чуток.

\- Да нету у меня, Каль, - пожал плечами хозяин. – Ты уж извини, последнее истратил.

\- Что, совсем-совсем нету? – не поверил тот.

Как раз в этот момент к нашему столу стали подносить блюда с мясом, фрукты, хлеб и миски с дымящейся похлебкой.

\- Ну и какого лешего ты столько назаказывал, если сам без гроша? – возмутился Маура.

\- Так на тебя ж положился!

\- Ну и козел ты, Калимак...

Прислуга уже обступила нас, заподозрив неладное, хотя мы еще и не притрагивались к угощению.

\- Платить перед едой, - угрюмо заявил один из них.

\- Займи у своих веселых ребят, - кивнул Маура в сторону соседнего стола.

\- Они и так уже все растратили на обед, я спрашивал...

Маура снял с пояса приобретенный совсем недавно нож. Прощально его погладив, он отдал оружие выжидающим людям. Те критично оглядели поданное, по очереди поскребли ногтем не позеленевшую еще медь и попробовали кончиком пальца, не затупилось ли лезвие.

\- Идет, - в конце концов дал добро самый хмурый мужик. – Жрите.

Калимак и я тут же с радостью набросились на еду. Маура только допил кружку с пивом, и, отодвинув ее в дальний край стола, принялся забрасывать в нее зажаренные лесные орешки. Они пролетали через весь стол ровной дугой, и с гулким «блям» падали на дно кружки.

\- А ты есть не собираешься? – удивленно спросил Калимак, на секунду подняв голову от блюда.

\- Не отвлекайся, а то все остынет, - сказал Маура. Один из орешков резко изменил траекторию полета и угодил Калимаку прямо в лоб.

\- Эй! – вскинулся тот.

\- Извини, промахнулся.

Не успели мы вдоволь насладиться трапезой, как в подвале появился новый посетитель.

\- Ух ты, какие гости к нам! - присвистнул Калимак. – Вы с этим долговязым так и сотрудничаете?

Пришедший проследовал прямиком к нашему столу.

\- Эль-Орин приказывает вам немедленно возвращаться.

\- А тебе не надоело быть его мальчиком на побегушках? – невозмутимо спросил мой хозяин.

Аргон на мгновение задержал дыхание, но никак не отреагировал на эту колкость.

\- Пойдем отсюда, Маура. И ты, Баназир, тоже, - кивнул он мне.

\- А я? – встрепенулся Калимак. – Я что, пустое место? Или ты меня уже забыл, Ар?

Но Аргону было не до шуток, и он даже не повернулся в его сторону. Приблизившись к Маура, он попытался поднять его из-за стола за плечо. Хозяин в ответ резко толкнул его, на мгновение скривившись от боли.

\- Хочешь так? Давай, чего боишься? – и он принял боевую позу под азартные возгласы окружающих.

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, - спокойно сказал Аргон. – И ни с кем другим, ты это знаешь. Если в тебе осталась хоть капля здравого смысла, ты пойдешь сейчас со мной. – И, отвернувшись, он направился обратно к лестнице.

Маура постоял несколько секунд, сжимая кулаки. Потом со вздохом вышел.

Калимак ловко ссыпал все орехи за пазуху, туда же покидал оставшиеся яблоки и сливы, и, бросив взгляд по сторонам, запихал в широкую рубашку еще и целую буханку хлеба, после чего спереди стал напоминать беременную бабу. Опрокинув в себя кружку пива напоследок, он заторопился к выходу, по пути махнув рукой своим вконец окосевшим друзьям. Боясь, что в краже продуктов обвинят меня, я побежал следом.

Маура шел, заткнув большие пальцы рук за пояс, и это значило, что у него жуткое настроение.

\- Эй, не огорчайся ты так, – легонько подтолкнул его Калимак, по-своему истолковав причину хмурого лица товарища. – Хочешь, я тебе новый нож подарю? Вот только Рокнинские тарелки разменяю, и прикоплю чуток...

Пальцы моего хозяина еще глубже воткнулись в кожаные складки пояса.

Когда мы миновали базарную площадь, рядом с нами в толпе оказались две женщины, молодая и старая. Они шли чуть впереди нас, и нам видны были только их спины, но Аргон вдруг вздрогнул и быстрым шагом догнал их.

\- Ами́ри, - негромко окликнул он.

Престарелая женщина обернулась, прищурилась.

Странник подошел вплотную.

Она несколько секунд молча разглядывала его. На руках у нее спал маленький ребенок, положив головку ей на плечо. Еще одного держала стоящая рядом с ней молодая девка. В их лицах было заметно сходство, и я заключил, что это ее взрослая дочь.

\- Аргон? Это... ты? – словно не веря своим глазам, спросила наконец старушка треснувшим голосом.

Тот кивнул, не в силах справиться с волнением.

\- Ты почти не изменился... – изумленно покачала она головой.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Аргон.

\- Да ясно ж, почему, - гневно вступила девка, тряхнув своего ребенка так, что он недовольно захныкал. – Это ж один из _них_. Изверги вы, волки чертовы! Детей наших крадете, убиваете! – Она с ненавистью плюнула в Аргона, и он едва успел увернуться.

\- Не надо, не надо, Ла́ри! - замахала женщина на дочь. – Не он теми зверствами занимался. Да время-то наше ушло, Аргон. Не могу я... Не ходи за мной. – В ее выцветших голубых глазах заблестели слезы, скатываясь по морщинистым щекам.

\- Идем, мама! - девка с силой потянула ее за руку. – Не связывайся с ними, еще созовет он своих, беду на наш дом накликают!

Амири еще раз оглянулась на Аргона, наполовину испуганно, наполовину с сожалением. И побрела, прихрамывая, за дочерью, опустив голову.

Мы тоже продолжили путь. Странная сцена произвела такое гнетущее впечатление на нас с Калимаком, что мы даже не задавали вопросов.

Маура нагнал безмолвного Аргона и пошел с ним рядом.

* * *

Когда мы дошли до постоялого двора, где с утра остановился Калимак, Аргон незаметно куда-то удалился, вновь оставив нас втроем.

\- Пожрать толком не дали, - посетовал господин Брандугамба. – Давай хоть здесь чего-то перекусим, у них горячую похлебку бесплатно дают, правда, потом отработать нужно. Но ничего, я лошадей и стойло почищу, а вы с Баном... – Он окинул нас взглядом, великодушно передумав. – Эх, ладно, я сам все сделаю, вам и так уже досталось. Да и за нож я тебе должен.

Маура кивнул в ответ, не споря, и Калимак громко подозвал одну из прислужниц.

Пока мы ждали обед, я с любопытством изучал новую обстановку. В Гоне было много всего такого, чего я никогда не видел у нас в деревне – и первое, что бросалось в глаза, была всеобщая пестрота нарядов и внутренних помещений. Каменные стены большой гостевой комнаты были сплошь увешаны разноцветными расшитыми коврами, такие же мягкие узорчатые полотна покрывали длинные деревянные лавки, у проемов дверей висели гирлянды каких-то засушенных плодов, и на ветру нежно позвякивали связки медных колокольчиков причудливой вытянутой формы, напоминавших полые трубочки.

На узкий стол перед нами наконец поставили миски с дымящейся густой похлебкой, напичканной пряностями, в которой даже плавало несколько кусков жирного мяса.

К недоумению Калимака, Маура снова отказался от еды, и мы в итоге разделили его порцию пополам, чтобы не пропадало.

\- Ты не болен? – с тревогой спросил Калимак, облизывая пальцы.

\- Нет, просто устал сегодня, - отмахнулся Маура. – Есть не хочется.

Я уже всерьез переживал за хозяина, но молчал, чтобы не вызвать его гнева.

Неожиданно к нам подошла седовласая старушка с добродушным румяным лицом. В руках она держала большую глиняную кружку, из которой исходил ароматный пар. Она протянула кружку моему хозяину.

\- Подалок от нашего дома, - сказала она, сильно картавя и приветливо улыбаясь наполовину беззубым ртом.

\- Благодарю вас, - удивленно ответил Маура, принимая кружку из ее рук и пристально изучая находящуюся в ней темную жидкость.

\- Напиток вкусный, пляный, - описала она. – Очень холоший.

\- А мне? – с обидой спросил Калимак. – Почему только ему подарок?

\- Медовый, только для медного цвета волос, - с готовностью пояснила старушка. - Очень ледкий в наших клаях!

\- Черт, впору мне волосы красной охрой покрасить, - разочарованно сострил Калимак. – Может, хоть так что-то перепадет.

Хмыкнув, Маура сделал глоток, дабы не обижать хозяйку постоялого двора. Она не уходила, сложив руки у груди и удовлетворенно улыбаясь.

\- Спасибо, - еще раз произнес мой хозяин. – Это правда очень вкусно. У вас, наверное, много дел, - вежливо попытался намекнуть он, смущенный тем, что пожилая женщина долго стоит перед ним на ногах.

\- О нет, здесь много слуг, - ответила она, не двигаясь с места.

\- Дай отхлебнуть, - не выдержал Калимак, потянувшись к кружке.

\- Нет-нет! - по-прежнему с лучезарной улыбкой, но как-то слишком поспешно замахала руками женщина. – Только вам!

Тут уж подозрительность Маура всколыхнулась в полную силу, и он проследил за быстрым взглядом, который она ненароком бросила в дальний конец залы. У окна на мгновение мелькнул темный силуэт Аргона, и сразу же скрылся в длинном проходе под аркой.

Но старушка выжидающе смотрела на сидящего, и он все же допил содержимое кружки, возвращая посуду ей. Гордая выполненным поручением, покивав ему на прощание, она, наконец, удалилась.

\- Возвращайся на базу, - категорично сказал Маура страннику, обнаружив того в тени коридора. – У нас все в порядке, отдохнем здесь и вернемся на попутной телеге. Ты же сам говорил, что в Гоне тебе делать нечего.

\- Ты ведешь себя глупо, - отрезал Аргон. – Но это твое дело. Не беспокойся, я не буду тащить вас силой. Я ухожу. – И он, ни слова больше не говоря, направился к выходу.

Мы поднялись на второй этаж в небольшую комнатку, которую предоставили нам с хозяином. Только две узкие деревянные кровати без постельного белья стояли у голых стен. Но при нашей бедности на большее мы и не рассчитывали.

Калимак все же притащил из той комнаты, которую уже занимал со своими знакомыми из Рокны, два одеяла и две подушки для нас.

\- Слушай, может, кровати ваши туда перетащим? – предложил он. – Хотя нас там уже семеро ютится, не знаю, поместятся ли...

\- Да ну, мы и здесь нормально переночуем, - дружески хлопнул его по плечу Маура. – Спасибо за постель. Ты скажи, нога-то твоя зажила уже?

\- Ага, они меня кое-как на ноги поставили где-то за полмесяца, у нас в деревне я б, наверное, месяца с два так провалялся! А теперь, смотри, даже не хромаю ничуть! – Он демонстративно прошагал по комнате и несколько раз подпрыгнул для пущей убедительности. – А, кстати, я и на руках уже почти ходить научился, помнишь, ты мне все показывал, а у меня не получалось? Глянь!

Он подошел к стене и, довольно неуклюже перевернувшись, встал на руки, в то время как его обутые в сапоги ноги с размаху гулко стукнулись о стену.

\- Ты им все здание обрушишь, - засмеялся Маура.

\- Нет, погоди, я щас как следует пройдусь! – не желая сдаваться, пыхтел Калимак, тщетно пытаясь оторваться от опоры и сохранить равновесие.

Кончилось тем, что он, под наш бурный смех, не удержался и повалился на пол, чудом не сломав себе на этот раз шею.

\- Уже гораздо лучше, - шутливо похвалил его мой хозяин. – Продолжай тренироваться, только осторожнее.

\- Эх, покажешь мне еще раз, когда у тебя рука заживет, ладно? – сконфуженно попросил Калимак, отряхиваясь от пыли.

\- Конечно, - уверенно пообещал его товарищ. – Так ты, значит, решил еще на чужбине поскитаться, вместо того, чтобы родных своих обрадовать?

\- Ну, я же обещал, что за тобой отправлюсь! Я надеялся, что ты где-то в окрестностях Гона, или хотя бы кто-то о тебе слышал. Только вот на след твой выйти так и не смог. Я их расспрашивал, чужаков тех, где тебя найти, так они мне ни черта не сказали, просто бросили и все.

\- Они и не знали ничего, - заверил его Маура. – Это же только небольшой группе было известно про план Эль-Орина. Да и мы совсем недавно узнали, что он жив, оказывается!

\- Э-э-э... А он что, раньше мертвым был? – вытаращился на него Калимак.

\- Ах да, - спохватился мой хозяин. – Мы ж его сперва потеряли... – И Маура вкратце описал жуткое происшествие на мосту под изумленные междометия собеседника. 

Мы еще немного посидели на кровати у окна, обмениваясь впечатлениями; затем Калимак отправился ночевать к себе.

\- Утром вдоволь наговоримся, а то ты, вижу, притомился уже, - вновь на радостях обнял он моего хозяина перед тем, как удалиться. – Спокойной ночи.

Уже темнело, и мы легли спать, чтобы сберечь казенные лучины.

Я проснулся от некоего тревожного чувства. В комнате было очень темно, и со стороны второй кровати слышалось тяжелое дыхание.

\- Хозяин? – окликнул я. – Вы в порядке?

Ответа не было, и, испугавшись, я начал чиркать кремнем, зажигая лучину. В ее тусклом дрожащем свете я увидел, что Маура полуодетый сидит на краю постели, опустив голову, низко согнувшись и держась за живот.

\- Вам плохо? – быстро приблизился я.

Он немного поднял блестящее от пота лицо. Глаза его словно ввалились, и вокруг них были иссиня-багровые круги, которых еще днем не было заметно. Его била крупная дрожь, и он стучал зубами.

\- Дать вам воды? – бросился я к его сумке, доставая фляжку.

Маура отрицательно покачал головой, глухо застонав.

\- Зря... я ему сказал... уйти... – выдавил он через силу, и я догадался, что он имел в виду Аргона.

Меня охватила паника. В соседних комнатах было полно людей, но подсознательно я чувствовал, что кидаться к ним за помощью бесполезно.

\- Я догоню его, - в полном ступоре пробормотал я, хотя понятия не имел, где сейчас странник, как далеко от города он успел уехать и даже в каком направлении. Но я готов был бежать за тридевять земель, чтобы хозяину стало легче. – Ждите тут, - добавил я, дотрагиваясь до его плеча и изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу уверенности; как будто он мог куда-то уйти в таком состоянии. – Я постараюсь как можно скорее вернуться с ним...

\- Я здесь, - неожиданно раздался от порога знакомый голос.

\- Вы не ушли?! – ошеломленно и обрадованно воскликнул я.

\- Нет, конечно, - Аргон прошел к кровати и бегло ощупал моего хозяина. – Баназир, помоги ему одеться и собери его вещи. _Все_ его вещи, понял? Не оставляй здесь ни единой мелочи. Я подготовлю повозку.

Оставшись наедине с хозяином, я помог ему накинуть рубаху, опустился на корточки у его ног и обул его. Затем покидал в сумку его кафтан, пояс и фляжку, напоследок огляделся, не забыл ли чего.

\- Готовы? – спросил вернувшийся Аргон.

Он наклонился к кровати, собираясь поднять Маура на руки.

\- Нет, – слабо, но решительно отмахнулся тот. – Сам... пойду.

Не став лишний раз упрекать его в глупом упрямстве, Аргон помог ему встать на ноги и ухватиться за его пояс. Правую руку хозяин с трудом забросил мне на плечо.

Мы как можно быстрее спустились по шатким ступенькам в полной темноте. Аргон брал на себя бо́льшую часть веса Маура, чтобы облегчить спуск и мне, и ему.

Прямо у дверей гостевого дома нас ожидала запряженная одной лошадью повозка, на облучке которой, к моему удивлению, сидел чужак. Я понял, что на этом транспортном средстве Аргон и добирался до города.

_____________________________________

[1] Он в сознании!

[2] Усыпите! Сейчас же!

[3] Около 2.00-2.20 м.

[4] Стойте! Куда?

[5] По делу. У нас есть пропуск.


	18. Невидимый враг

Повозка подпрыгнула на очередном ухабе, и Маура тихо застонал, затем перегнулся через высокий деревянный борт, и его резко стошнило. Аргон не встревожился, словно ожидал этого, и только легкими движениями поглаживал спину моего хозяина, пока тот не затих, обессиленно склонив голову на сложенные руки. Вынув фляжку, странник придвинул ее к губам Маура, заставляя его прополоскать рот и попить.

\- Ложись, так будет удобнее, - Аргон осторожно опустил его голову к себе на колени, крепко придерживая за плечи и оберегая от тряски. Хозяин совсем не сопротивлялся, и это напугало меня еще больше.

Осторожно я погладил его взмокший лоб, отводя несколько прилипших влажных прядей.

\- Что с ним такое, господин? - от страха переходя на шепот, спросил я. – Ему то лучше, то хуже...

\- Наше оружие коварно, - с коротким вздохом ответил Аргон. – Его последствия сперва не видны, и проявляются внезапно с новой силой. Затишье было временным. Поэтому Эль-Орин и хотел вернуть вас обоих как можно скорее. В Гоне никто не сможет вам помочь.

Я еще только осмысливал его слова, как Маура хрипло и обвиняюще произнес со дна повозки:

\- Ты сказал, что Бан почти не пострадал. Это была ложь?

\- Да нет же, - с досадой возразил Аргон. – У него не должно быть таких последствий, но он находился недалеко, и проверить все же нужно. Ты-то почему сбежал? Ведь я предупреждал тебя.

\- Я думал... мне повезет, - чуть слышно ответил тот.

Аргон покачал головой с горькой улыбкой.

\- Попытайся заснуть. До утра мы будем на базе.

Маура прикрыл глаза, ничего больше не говоря.

\- Ему будет лучше? – с тревогой вгляделся я в едва различимое в темноте лицо странника, пока мы ехали по пустынным улицам.

\- Мы всё для этого сделаем, - сказал Аргон как можно более успокаивающим тоном.

Ночь была тяжелой. Сидящий впереди чужак молча и уверенно направлял лошадей, не оборачиваясь к нам. Наш сопровождающий, как мог, поддерживал Маура, взяв его руки в свои и ласковым голосом уговаривая потерпеть еще немного. Хозяина лихорадило и трясло, и я, страдая от чувства собственной беспомощности, гладил его влажное от испарины лицо, тоже шепча слова утешения. Сняв свой теплый кафтан, я попытался укрыть его, но Аргон остановил мою руку.

\- Он же весь дрожит! - запротестовал я.

\- Холод тут ни при чем. Наоборот, его нельзя сейчас перегревать.

На рассвете мы въехали в знакомый перелесок, и возничий умело маневрировал среди деревьев, пока повозка не остановилась у длинного низкого здания. Эль-Орин поджидал нас на небольшой поляне у входа, рядом с ним стояли несколько чужаков, держа наготове носилки.

\- Сколько мы еще должны терпеть выходки этого безмозглого полукровки? – сходу гневно бросил старец, и глаза его сверкнули ледяным огнем.

\- Не надо, Эль-Орин, ему и так плохо, - тихо попросил Аргон.

\- Не говорите так о моем хозяине! – воскликнул я, не выдержав. Хоть я и не понимал точного значения ругательства, из-за тона чужака оно показалось мне невероятно грубым и обидным.

Эль-Орин лишь сжал тонкую линию губ, помогая Аргону уложить Маура на носилки.

Здание, в которое мы вошли, поражало своей странной конструкцией – извивающийся змеей коридор, по обеим сторонам которого были закрытые двери комнат. Изнутри стены оказались зеленоватыми и полупрозрачными, и сквозь них просвечивали контуры окружающих деревьев; тогда как снаружи корпус здания был неприметно-серым, и почти сливался с местностью.

Коридор казался нескончаемым; четверо чужаков несли носилки в самый дальний его конец. Я, вконец утомленный переживаниями этой бессонной ночи, едва поспевал за их быстрой поступью.

\- Нужно было заранее вызвать Эль-Ронта, - сказал Аргон.

\- Ни слова в Карнин-гул, - отрезал старец. – Это приказ.

Аргон на миг остановился от неожиданности, и я, бегущий сзади, чуть не натолкнулся на него.

\- Ты даже не сообщил ему, что...

\- Ты оспариваешь приказы? – обернулся к нему Эль-Орин.

\- Нет, _тар_, - и он снова молча пошел за носилками.

То, что я увидел, повергло меня в ужас. Несколько чужаков склонились над моим беспомощно лежащим хозяином и тыкали в его тело какими-то блестящими металлическими предметами, трубками и толстыми иглами.

Взвыв от ярости, я бросился вперед, но тут же был крепко схвачен за плечи:

\- Стой!

Вовремя подоспевший Аргон одним резким движением оттянул меня обратно за порог, снова прикрывая тяжелую полупрозрачную занавесь.

\- Они... мучают его! – задохнулся я слезами, пытаясь вырваться из его рук.

\- Они спасают ему жизнь, - спокойно ответил Аргон, глядя мне прямо в глаза. – Ты хочешь, чтобы твой хозяин поправился? Тогда не мешай им делать их работу.

* * *

\- Каждый раз, когда заходишь, задерживайся на этом коврике, и тщательно вытирай подошвы, - проинструктировал меня Аргон, указывая на небольшой упругий коврик у порога. – Он пропитан обеззараживающим раствором.

Я молча кивнул, и он позволил мне наконец пройти в комнатку.

Проснувшись через некоторое время, Маура попытался приподняться, но тут же с глухим стоном упал обратно на подушки.

Помня указания Аргона, я бросился к нему:

\- Не вставайте! Вам что-нибудь нужно?

\- Да, - хрипло ответил он. – Помоги встать.

\- Скажите, что вам принести, - не отставал я. – Вам нельзя самому...

Он сделал еще одну тщетную попытку, но от слабости не смог даже опереться на локти.

\- Мне по нужде надо, - в конце концов сдался он. – Вряд ли ты это за меня сделаешь.

К счастью, вовремя вернулся Аргон, и с порога услышал последние фразы.

Он быстро взял с нижней полки открытого прикроватного шкафчика небольшой белый сосуд из непонятного гибкого материала, с вытянутым горлышком и отходящей от него закругленной емкостью. Откинув одеяло над лежащим, он наклонился и плотно приставил горлышко сосуда так, чтобы ни одной капли не вылилось наружу.

\- Давай, - кивнул он.

\- Не могу так, - пробормотал Маура сквозь зубы.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я позвал кого-нибудь другого?

\- Нет. – Смирившись с унизительной ситуацией, мой хозяин наконец позволил себе расслабиться, и дело было сделано.

По моей просьбе Аргон научил и меня, как правильно использовать чудесные сосуды, второй из которых оказался побольше, с плотно задвигающейся крышкой над плоской емкостью, и как мыть их в душевой комнатке под проточной водой из металлического настенного устройства. Под ним был удобный сток, открывавшийся нажатием ноги на небольшую напольную кнопку, и все содержимое сосудов вместе с водой уходило прямо в круглое отверстие в каменном полу, которое затем удобно закрывалось.

К вечеру хозяина охватили очередные сильные судороги, каждые несколько минут сотрясая все тело с головы до ног, словно невидимая волна накатывалась и отходила. В отчаянии я забрался на кровать позади него и лег, обхватив его руками и прижавшись к его спине. Он бесконтрольно содрогался в моих объятиях, стуча зубами.

\- Уйди, Бан...

\- Простите... я не подумал... – спохватился я, поняв, что снова допустил непозволительную вольность. – Я только хотел вам помочь...

\- Нет... Это для тебя плохо... меня трогать... Я тебя заражу... – шепнул он из последних сил.

\- Тогда мне все равно, хозяин, - ответил я, вновь обнимая его тело под легким покрывалом и уткнувшись щекой в его горячий затылок.

Через некоторое время приступы дрожи стали ослабевать, и постепенно отпустили его совсем. Лежащий крепко уснул.

Но я долго еще не вставал с кровати, боясь оставить его одного; до тех самых пор, пока в комнату не вошел один из чужаков.

На другое утро Маура снова тошнило, и Аргон сидел рядом, держа перед ним белую емкость, и в нужный момент подставляя ее. Я с болью и ужасом смотрел на выплескивающееся туда содержимое с примесью крови, с трудом подавляя рвущиеся наружу собственные рыдания. Это все выглядело так страшно, что я не мог представить себе, что наступит какое-либо улучшение.

Когда странник уходил отдохнуть, я уже сам помогал хозяину. Почему-то, когда дело касалось его, всю мою природную брезгливость как рукой снимало, и эти действия меня ничуть не смущали и не тяготили. Не из-за обязанности служить, а просто всем своим существом я жаждал быть ему полезным и облегчать малейшее неудобство. Его беспомощное состояние пугало меня и доводило до исступления, и я мог утешиться лишь этим чувством своей нужности.

\- Дай... эту штуку, - просил он, указывая глазами.

С тех пор приспособление для малой нужды звалось «эта штука», а для большой – «та штука», ибо их названия на чужом языке мне было трудно запомнить и различить.

\- Ох, Бан, зачем я тебя во все это втянул? – простонал он, когда я осторожно обтер его кожу и снова прикрыл легкой простыней. – Ты не должен быть здесь...

Закончив все необходимые процедуры, я присел на стул, слегка поглаживая лежащего по плечу.

\- Мое место всегда рядом с вами, хозяин, - тихо сказал я. – Мы домой вернемся, и все будет хорошо, как прежде. Вы только поправляйтесь...

* * *

На следующий день я проснулся поздно и тут же побежал к хозяину, ругая себя за то, что оставил его одного. Хотя в одиночестве он, конечно, не оставался – покоя ему вообще не давали. В течение дня то и дело заходили и выходили чужаки, что-то проверяя и измеряя, да и Аргон большую часть времени находился рядом. Когда я вошел, он как раз безуспешно пытался уговорить Маура поесть.

\- Попробуй хотя бы немного, - в который раз поднес он ложку к губам лежащего. – Это совсем как овсяная каша, горечь не чувствуется. Смотри, я специально добавил мед.

\- Не надо... - хрипло бормотал тот, отталкивая его руку. – Тошнит... Болит все...

\- Ты должен, иначе ты потом не сможешь есть вообще, - уже тверже и настойчивее сказал странник. – Это спасет твое тело от разрушения тканей изнутри.

Однако ложка снова была отвергнута.

\- Бан, хорошо, что ты здесь, - Аргон уступил мне место. – Поговори с ним. Я ничего не могу сделать, разве что кормить его насильно.

Сев рядом с кроватью, я с болью взглянул на багрово-красное лицо хозяина, на его воспаленные от лихорадки глаза, в которых блестели едва сдерживаемые слезы отчаяния и беспомощности. Отвернувшись, он кусал и без того растрескавшиеся в кровь губы.

\- Хозяин... вы должны поесть... – робко произнес я, дотрагиваясь до его руки, судорожно сжимавшей край простыни. – Ведь если вы ничего не будете есть, вы же... вы же... – У меня самого перехватило горло от душащих слез, и я замолчал, склонив голову и невольно громко всхлипнув.

Он медленно повернулся ко мне, глядя словно издалека, из того неведомого места, куда уже почти ушел – хотел уйти. Затем подался немного вперед, ища глазами Аргона. Тот сел по другую сторону кровати, снова наполнил ложку, и Маура наконец начал есть, с трудом глотая. Он одолел почти пол-миски, и мы уже этому были рады.

Как я ни пытался отвлечься, все мои мысли вертелись вокруг него, и, хоть мне и велено было находиться в своей комнате и не сидеть постоянно у его постели, я не мог совладать с собой.

Вернувшись, я осторожно, чтобы не будить хозяина, поправил подушку; но тут у него носом пошла кровь, и я в испуге и растерянности, видя, как по подушке расползается ярко-красное пятно, схватил лежащую на столике сложенную ткань, начав вытирать его лицо. Он проснулся, не сразу поняв, что происходит.

\- Я позову Аргона, - вскочил я.

\- Не надо, - остановил меня он. – Это... бывает. – Он взял у меня ткань и прижимал ее к носу, пока кровотечение не прекратилось. С трудом приподнявшись, с моей помощью он перевернул подушку испачканной стороной вниз. – Вот так. Не надо никого беспокоить по пустякам.

\- Какие же это пустяки?! – воскликнул я, не сдержавшись.

\- Оставь, Бан. Иди, отдохни, - приказал он. – Аргон все равно скоро заглянет.

\- Как он?! – бросился я к Аргону, когда он вышел из комнатки.

\- Мы искали подходящего _танрý _[1]. Того, кто мог бы отдать ему часть своей крови, - пояснил странник. – Это необходимо для восстановления.

\- Берите у меня! – воскликнул я в отчаянии. – Всю возьмите!

Аргон устало улыбнулся мне.

\- Ты молодец. Но твоя кровь не подойдет.

\- Почему? – не понял я. – Я же здоровый! Вы сами сказали, что у меня ничего серьезного!

\- Дело не в этом. У него другая кровь.

\- Как это – другая? – пробормотал я. – Она... красная...

\- Она другая, - тихо повторил Аргон. – В нашем случае найти полную совместимость невозможно, и это чудо, что моя кровь хотя бы не вызвала отторжения. Ее придется еще очистить от лишних составляющих, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Я не понимал бо́льшую часть того, о чем он говорил, но был искренне благодарен ему хотя бы за то, что он пытается мне что-то объяснить, а не выталкивает за дверь и не отмахивается, как от назойливого комара.

* * *

Только в роще я мог быть уверен, что меня никто не увидит и не услышит. Упав лицом в густую траву, я наконец дал волю слезам, уже не сдерживая громких всхлипов и надрывных рыданий. Рядом с хозяином я старался быть сильным, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать его. Но в данный момент он был почти без сознания, и лежал с посеревшим неподвижным лицом, с воткнутой в руку иглой, через которую по трубочке протекала темная коричневатая жидкость из подвешенной возле кровати небольшой полупрозрачной емкости. Я не мог видеть его таким, во мне словно все разрывалось на куски от бессильной боли. И я, зажмурив глаза, что есть мочи бил кулаками по сырой земле, вырывал с корнем пучки травы, словно они были виноваты в случившемся, словно могли своей гибелью возместить его страдания.

Я не сразу понял, что чья-то рука осторожно поглаживает меня по волосам и плечу; рука, от которой волнами исходило приятное тепло.

Резко обернувшись, сквозь пелену слез я увидел перед собой лицо Аргона, глядящего на меня сочувственно и без осуждения. Он слегка приподнял меня за плечи, и я, не сопротивляясь, сам прильнул к нему, в отчаянии плача у него на груди и измазывая грязью светлую ткань его туники. Странник молча обнимал меня, продолжая окутывать тем же мягким, ненавязчивым облаком энергии. Его запах был чем-то похож на запах моего хозяина, и это одновременно и успокаивало, и еще больше разрывало сердце.

\- Я думал... я думал, что все позади... – едва пробормотал я, пытаясь справиться с так некстати охватившей меня икотой. – Я думал... что все... будет хорошо... после того, как мы вернемся...

\- Твой хозяин оказался намного крепче, чем я мог себе представить, - ободряюще сказал Аргон, промокая мои щеки краем рукава. – Чем кто-либо мог представить. В этом и твоя заслуга.

\- Моя? – не поверил я.

\- Если бы тебя рядом с ним не было, боюсь, все наши усилия оказались бы напрасны, - подтвердил странник. – Не говоря уже о том, что это ты его вовремя вынес из пещеры. Да, это очень тяжело, и я понимаю, как тебе хотелось поскорее забыть обо всех этих ужасах. Но это не в наших силах. Мы должны держаться. Знай, что если тебе нужно поговорить, я тебя выслушаю. Не держи все в себе, как Маура, - чуть улыбнулся он. – Иногда полезно просто выговориться.

\- Спасибо... – прошептал я, склонив голову. – Спасибо вам...

Он понимающе кивнул.

\- Пойдем, - предложил он, поднимаясь и протягивая мне руку. – Обед ты уже давно пропустил, может, успеем к ужину.

\- Меня так долго не было?! – испугался я. Мне казалось, что с того момента, как я убежал в рощу, прошло не более часа, и я даже не заметил, что уже начинало темнеть.

\- Поэтому я и забеспокоился и пошел тебя искать, - пояснил Аргон.

Вернувшись в здание, я первым делом прошел до комнаты хозяина, обнаружив его по-прежнему спящим. У его постели постоянно дежурил кто-то из чужаков, хотя круглые приборы, подающие сигнал, были все так же прикреплены на левой стороне его груди и на предплечье.

\- Сегодня он вряд ли очнется, - сказал Аргон за моей спиной. – Но это хорошо, так как ему ни к чему лишние нагрузки. Самое страшное уже позади, - еще больше обнадежил он меня.

* * *

Дни тянулись мучительно медленно, и каждый из них все еще был наполнен тревогой. После того внезапного ухудшения хозяин немного пришел в себя, и был в сознании, хотя по-прежнему едва мог двинуть рукой или ногой от слабости.

Так как в замене повязок у меня совершенно не было навыков, к этому ответственному делу лекари меня не допускали, и сами обрабатывали и перебинтовывали раненную кисть хозяина по мере надобности, и меняли более тонкую повязку на его порезанной ступне.

\- Рот, - коротко велел Аргон, поднося к лицу моего хозяина палочку с надетой на нее небольшой мягкой белой насадкой, обильно смоченной в прозрачной жидкости.

Маура послушно открыл рот, и странник тщательно обработал его нёбо, язык и внутреннюю поверхность щек раствором; должно быть, таким же, какой был выдан мне для самостоятельного ежедневного полоскания, вместе со строгим наказом ни в коем случае его не проглатывать, а сплевывать.

Опустив использованные палочки в плошку, Аргон вынул из квадратного лотка на столике пропитанную обеззараживающим средством мягкую ткань, и стал осторожно протирать тело лежащего.

\- Потерпи еще немного, скоро все закончится, - тихо сказал он, переворачивая хозяина.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил Маура сквозь сцепленные от боли зубы.

\- Нет, ты не так понял, - Аргон положил руку ему на плечо, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. – Ты поправишься. Ухудшений нет, тебе нужно только продержаться.

\- Послушайте его, хозяин, - произнес я умоляюще, снова прикрывая его легкой простыней. – Не сдавайтесь сейчас, после всего!

Я забыл те времена, когда не доверял этому подозрительному темнолицему бродяге, когда считал его вражеским лазутчиком. Теперь, видя, как трепетно, как бережно он заботится о моем хозяине в самые тяжелые и беспросветные дни, теперь, когда отошла на второй план даже моя слепая ревность, я почти что молился на него, ловя каждое его слово и каждый совет, ожидая поддержки и помощи.

\- Хочу выйти наружу, - пробормотал Маура. – Подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Пока нельзя, - с горечью, но непреклонно возразил Аргон. – Твое тело сейчас слишком ослаблено, у тебя нет защиты. Этот воздух может тебя убить.

В наступившей паузе Аргон вдруг резко присел возле кровати, заглядывая в его лицо:

\- Даже не думай об этом, Маура, слышишь? – повысив голос, строго потребовал он. – Даже не думай!

\- У тебя это все лучше получается, - с трудом улыбнувшись, заметил мой хозяин.

Странник выпрямился и молча подпер его подушками.

\- Полежи немного на боку, - распорядился он.

\- Аргон... – попросил Маура. – Пожалуйста, разыщи Калимака. Просто скажи ему, что мы здесь. Я уверен, что он где-то недалеко от того постоялого двора. Он наверняка тревожится.

\- Хорошо, - пообещал чужак. – Я постараюсь его разыскать. Но не в ближайшие дни. Позже. Иначе он увяжется за мной, а на базе строгий запрет на посторонних. Ты же понимаешь, что Баназир здесь только потому, что и так уже оказался невольным свидетелем и участником.

Маура кивнул, зная, что настаивать дальше бесполезно.

* * *

Чтобы хоть немного отвлечь хозяина от происходящего, Аргон сидел рядом и рассказывал истории, одну чуднее другой.

\- ...А к югу лежат страны, где водятся животные, каких здесь никто не видел. Есть серые четвероногие величиной с дом, с огромными ушами и длинными хоботами вместо носа. Они трубят ими, это очень похоже на звуки рога. Еще там живут большие хищные звери, их шкура оранжевая в черную полоску, а клыки легко могут разорвать человека на части.

\- А люди там живут? – заинтересовался Маура, немного приоткрыв глаза.

\- Тамошние люди совсем еще дикари, сродни их северным пещерным сородичам, и они до сих пор поедают друг друга. Но у южных людей очень темная кожа, еще темнее, чем у _эллир_, и в ней намного больше коричневого оттенка, чем серого. И глаза у них большие, темные и выпуклые, как спелые сливы. Они любят танцевать вокруг костров, и украшать себя множеством тяжелых ожерелий, а волосы часто состригают напрочь, и женщины, и мужчины, так что головы у них совершенно голые.

\- Я тоже танцевать люблю... - в полудреме произнес мой хозяин. – Любил...

\- Ты еще будешь и танцевать, и петь, и все остальное, - заверил странник, погладив его по голове.

\- Ты столько всего видел, Аргон... Хотел бы я побывать во всех этих местах, посмотреть... на дикарей, и на серых гигантов с хоботами...

\- Если мне когда-нибудь снова доведется отправиться в Харна́нд, то обязательно поедем вместе, - с улыбкой пообещал Аргон. – Но сначала ты все же вернешься в Карнин-гул, и там как следует отдохнешь и поправишься. – Он дал лежащему попить, и в очередной раз промокнул его лицо влажной тканью.

Когда Маура наконец погрузился в прерывистый сон, мы осторожно вышли в коридор. – Ты тоже иди уже спать, - шепотом велел мне Аргон. – Дежурный зайдет к нему, если что-то понадобится.

\- А вы меня с собой возьмете? – так же шепотом решился спросить я. – На юг, где звери диковинные, и где все у костров поют и пляшут...

\- Конечно, - Аргон широко улыбнулся, приобнимая меня за плечи и провожая до моей кровати. – Тебя от твоего хозяина оторвать невозможно.

* * * 

Назавтра, когда стемнело, Аргон в который раз насильно отправил меня в мою комнату, оставшись дежурить на ночь, хотя было кому его заменить из остальных работников базы.

Я долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь в постели, потом отправился по нужде. Проходя на обратном пути мимо комнатки хозяина, не удержался и хотел войти, но уловил обрывок разговора.

Остановившись в темноте у стены, я прислушался.

\- Прости, что я стал такой обузой, - сонным голосом пробормотал Маура.

\- Ты не стал обузой, - тепло ответил странник. – И я рад, что могу хоть что-то для тебя сделать.

\- Для меня? После всего, что я натворил?

\- На твоем месте я бы поступил точно так же. Я знаю, в каком отчаянии ты был, когда не видел другого выхода. 

\- Но я был прав? Приказ действительно был?

\- Да. Твои способности в этот раз сыграли злую шутку, - сказал Аргон с горечью. – Эль-Орин дал мне приказ уничтожения на случай предательства, это общие правила. Если бы ты не сбежал, а спросил у меня тогда о том, что видел, я бы все рассказал тебе. В любом случае я не исполнил бы этого. Не смог бы.

\- Ты должен был. Я понимаю.

\- Забудь об этом, все в прошлом.

\- С тобой все в порядке теперь?

\- Конечно, давно зажило, - успокоил его Аргон. – Хотя Роир от своей царапины орал так, что мы чудом вернулись в Гон незамеченными, а в первые несколько дней вообще не могли сдвинуться со стоянки – он отказывался даже наступать на раненую ногу. Я не последовал за тобой только потому, что не мог бросить его одного. Мой долг был хотя бы его уберечь от смерти в таких обстоятельствах, раз уж ты выбрал свой путь.

\- Он в безопасности?

\- Я его проводил до первых домов, так что, думаю, у него все благополучно. Тебе вредно столько говорить. Сейчас нет сильных болей?

\- Нет, нормально, - ответил мой хозяин.

\- Если что, не терпи, как вчера. Лекарства на тебя действуют медленно и не так сильно, как нужно, но все же можно облегчить состояние.

\- Сколько _ри _[2] я получил? – тихо спросил лежащий.

\- Откуда ты вообще про все это знаешь?

\- У Эль-Ронта, когда читать учился, случайно наткнулся на подробный трактат как раз на тему... _и́рин антá _[3]. Тогда, конечно, не думал, что мне эта информация понадобится, - усмехнулся он. – Просто читал все, что под руку попадется.

\- Лучше бы ты читал о мире растений и повадках зверей, - тяжело вздохнул Аргон. – Когда я был в твоем возрасте, это были мои любимые записи.

\- Каждому свое. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - не дал себя сбить Маура. 

\- Около шестисот, - наконец вымолвил Аргон. – Согласно нашим приборам. С точностью судить по твоим симптомам трудно. Будь ты полностью _ана_, и ожоги, и все остальное выглядело бы гораздо хуже.

\- А Бан? Сколько?

\- Сто, не более. Стены пещеры непроницаемы, а внутри он пробыл совсем недолго, когда _ми́ртир _[4] уже прекратили излучение. Как бы то ни было, у тебя хватит сил справиться, - заверил он. – И у Баназира тоже. Думай только о хорошем. У вас еще вся жизнь впереди.

\- Принеси мне что-нибудь почитать, - попросил вдруг Маура. – Про птиц и зверей, и про растения...

\- Завтра с утра постараюсь что-нибудь раздобыть. – Судя по голосу, странник улыбался. – Отдыхай.

* * *

\- Мне удалось найти только вот эти записи, - с сожалением сказал Аргон на другой день. – Они на _нертý_, и не о том, что ты просил. Вряд ли тебе будет интересно, но других на базе не хранится.

\- Неважно, - кивнул Маура, протягивая руку.

\- Лучше я тебе почитаю, - Аргон сам развернул свиток.

Он начал читать вслух, и мой хозяин внимательно слушал, и даже время от времени задавал вопросы:

\- ...Что такое «_вне́рга_»?

\- Вид атаки, - пояснял странник. – Два ряда заходят одновременно с двух сторон позади от противника, пока третья группа его отвлекает...

Стратегии нападения оказались самой интересной темой, но надолго Маура не хватило. Глаза его начали закрываться от усталости, и Аргон отложил рукопись.

\- Надеюсь, что благодаря ему больше ни детям, ни взрослым не придется засыпать под планы боевых действий вместо колыбельной, - тихо молвил чужак. – Я тоже должен отдохнуть. Ты побудешь тут?

\- Да, господин, - кивнул я, поглаживая раненую руку спящего.

\- Только не забудь пообедать сегодня, - он тепло потрепал меня по плечу и вышел.

* * *

За прошедшие две недели медные пряди хозяина потускнели, истончились и изменили оттенок, став более светлыми, словно выжженными солнцем; я замечал на его подушке множество отдельных волосков и осторожно собирал их, пока он спал.

Зайдя к нему однажды после полудня, я увидел, что голова его повязана тонкой серой тканью, плотно прилегающей ко лбу.

\- Это чтобы не собирать мои волосы по всей комнате, - попытался пошутить он.

\- Отчего они выпадают?.. – со страхом и болью спросил я.

\- От того же самого. Это все из-за тех приборов, под чьи лучи я попал. Но ничего, Аргон говорит, что потом снова отрастут.

Я ждал, что вскоре под тканью увижу абсолютно лысую голову.

Спустя еще дня четыре, когда Аргон в очередной раз принес ему чистую рубаху и Маура переодевался, он снял серую повязку, и я с удивлением и облегчением обнаружил, что почти все волосы все еще были на месте, хоть и выглядели они далеко не такими густыми и пышными, как раньше.

\- Я думал, клочьями выпадать будут... – произнес он, дотрагиваясь до своей макушки и вопросительно взглянув на Аргона.

Странник взял одну короткую прядь между пальцев и, сжимая, провел по ней снизу вверх. В руке у него оказалась будто тончайшая желтоватая полупрозрачная шелуха с каждого волоса, осыпавшаяся на пол, как сброшенная змеиная кожа; но корни волос под распавшимися «коконами» остались нетронутыми.

\- Тебе очень повезло, - вдруг ободряюще улыбнулся чужак. 

\- Неужели? – скептически поинтересовался хозяин.

\- Да. Я не был до конца уверен, поэтому не хотел тебя зря обнадеживать. Думаю, оставшиеся сохранятся, так что стричься наголо тебе не придется. Разве что ты захочешь быть похожим на главаря Харнандского племени.

Маура слабо рассмеялся в ответ.

Каждый раз, когда обнаруживались очередные непонятные особенности моего хозяина, мне становилось крайне неуютно и жутко. Но в данном случае эти странности делали его менее восприимчивым к воздействию ужасного вражеского оружия, и этому я был несказанно рад.

На другой день, пройдя чуть дальше в редкий лес, я наткнулся на кусты со спелыми ягодами ежевики. Горя желанием хоть чем-то порадовать хозяина, я быстро набрал полный подол и помчался обратно на базу.

Уже к концу первой недели меня знали все охранники, и равнодушно пропускали мимо, не преграждая путь. Раз или два я ловил на себе пристальные взгляды – для некоторых из чужаков, редко выходивших из общины, вид человека все еще вызывал интерес.

Когда я вошел в маленькую комнатку, Маура как раз спал. Я не хотел будить его, и в ожидании присел на стул, держа свой богатый урожай в подоле.

Местные лекари постоянно давали ему какое-то снотворное, чтобы избавить его от болезненных ощущений. В итоге даже в часы бодрствования хозяин не мог полностью прийти в себя и сориентироваться, и поэтому многократно просил Аргона, чтобы это прекратили. Однако я на сей раз был на их стороне, так как лишь в лекарственном забытьи Маура не сжимал изо всех сил зубы и не царапал ногтями простыню, пытаясь не стонать.

\- А, ты уже здесь, Баназир, - услышал я за собой тихий голос Аргона. – Что это у тебя? - шепотом спросил он.

\- Я ягод собрал, - шепнул я в ответ, отвернув край подола. – Хозяину они очень нравились дома... – От собственных слов у меня вдруг снова навернулись на глаза слезы.

\- Дай-ка, их надо помыть, - с улыбкой Аргон помог мне пересыпать ягоды в миску, и вскоре вернулся, неся уже чистое угощение. Он также принес плошку с густым белым веществом, распространяющим легкий сладкий аромат.

Маура проснулся через некоторое время, глубоко вздохнув и поморщившись, и с трудом повернулся в постели.

\- Долго я спал? – спросил он, увидев меня.

\- Сейчас только полдень, - с готовностью ответил я.

\- Со вчерашнего утра? – с ужасом спросил он.

\- Нет, с сегодняшнего, - поспешил я успокоить его. – Вы проспали всего несколько часов.

Я осторожно набрал несколько ягод в деревянную ложку, слегка обмакнул их в прохладное белое лакомство и поднес к его губам.

\- Попробуйте, хозяин...

Он впервые не стал сразу отказываться, и даже прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, разжевав сочные ягоды.

\- Очень... вкусно.

Воодушевленный его реакцией, я снова наполнил ложку.

* * *

Физические улучшения были заметны, однако душевное состояние моего хозяина становилось все более подавленным от безвылазного пребывания в небольшой комнатушке. Аргону, тоже наблюдавшему это, наконец удалось убедить лекарей в необходимости смены обстановки.

\- Можно вернуться в главное здание, - сообщил он. – Хотя они предостерегают, что еще слишком рано, и тебе лучше пока оставаться здесь.

\- Не могу больше, - помотал головой Маура. – Мне тесно. – С утра уже одетый, он поднялся с кровати, собираясь выходить.

\- Погоди, - остановил его Аргон. – Надень это. – Он протянул ему квадратик белой ткани с широкими петлями по бокам, и я понял, что это такая же лицевая маска, какие я видел на лекарях и часто на самом страннике, когда он, ухаживая за хозяином, находился близко к нему; к счастью, мне было разрешено входить в комнатку без маски, так как, по словам Аргона, мое присутствие не представляло угрозы.

Маура недовольно повертел квадратик в руках.

\- Тебе опасно бывать на открытом пространстве, пока защита тела не восстановилась, - настойчиво сказал странник.

Мой хозяин с неохотой подчинился, заправляя петли за уши.

\- Чувствую себя идиотом, - приглушенно сказал он, подергав за ткань.

\- Это лучше, чем чувствовать себя больным, - заметил Аргон.

Он ненадолго отлучился и вернулся с еще двумя такими же масками. Одну он демонстративно надел на себя, другую протянул мне, и я с готовностью нацепил ее, не задавая вопросов.

\- Пойдемте, погуляем, - кивнул нам странник.

Под тканью не было видно улыбки Маура, но в глазах его появилась молчаливая благодарность.

Для него это был первый за долгое время выход из длинного барака. Он застыл посреди поляны, подставив лицо солнцу. Вокруг бурно расцветала весна, оживляя в сердце надежду.

Медленным шагом хозяин подошел к ближайшему дереву и прислонился к шершавому стволу, обнимая его обеими руками и прикрывая глаза. Он долго стоял так, и мы с Аргоном, чтобы не мешать, ушли немного вперед.

* * *

К концу третьей недели к Маура постепенно стали возвращаться силы. Он уже свободно поднимался с постели и гулял по каменному коридору главного здания, благо дальше его все еще не пускали. Я боялся поверить своему счастью.

В этом здании, помимо нас, были и другие люди – очевидно, те пострадавшие при недавних атаках раненые го́нцы, которых все же удалось спасти. Мне снова дали там отдельную комнату, и Аргон уговорил меня хотя бы ночевать в ней, а не ютиться в кресле в комнате хозяина.

Ближе к закату я зашел пожелать ему доброй ночи. Маура уже дремал в большом плетеном кресле у зарешеченного окошка, заботливо укрытый до горла серым одеялом, подоткнутым с обеих сторон. Спинка и сиденье кресла были смягчены подушками, и еще одна подложена под босые ноги хозяина. Его лицо было отвернуто от окна, словно свет мешал ему, хотя лишь малая часть уходящих солнечных лучей проникала в помещение. Но он наконец спал спокойно, брови не были сведены от боли. Стараясь не потревожить, я опустился на самый краешек подушки у его ног, и сидел так, не глядя вверх, а просто чувствуя его рядом.

Только когда к нему зашел дежурный, я устало вышел за дверь. В длинном коридоре заранее зажгли небольшие факелы, прикрепленные на стенах, хотя снаружи еще не окончательно стемнело. Пройдя несколько шагов, я вынужден был остановиться и прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть. На меня накатила резкая волна тошноты, на лбу выступил холодный пот, потемнело в глазах и задрожали колени. Испугавшись, я присел на корточки, спиной чувствуя холодные камни за собой, и опустил голову на сложенные руки. Так я сидел, потеряв счет времени, почти без сознания, пока мне на плечо не легла цепкая горячая ладонь.

\- Тебе плохо?

С трудом подняв голову, я посмотрел вверх. Все двоилось и плыло, но я понял, что передо мной Эль-Орин. Я едва кивнул в ответ; на большее не было сил.

Тогда он легко поднял меня и понес. Под своей щекой я ощущал рукав из плотной, шершавой ткани, и под ним твердую, жилистую руку; и, невольно уткнувшись носом в грудь чужака, вдыхал едва заметный запах жаркой смолы, словно от тлеющих поленьев, и чего-то еще непонятного, что всколыхнуло воспоминание о сухом ветре с примесью степного песка.

Опустив меня на кровать в моей комнате, он снял с меня рубашку и сосредоточенно поводил ладонями над моим телом, начав с головы и останавливаясь над каждым участком, словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Длинные худые пальцы-щупальца витали надо мной, почти осторожно, почти... заботливо.

\- Сейчас пришлю лекаря, чтобы он тебя проверил.

\- _Тар_... зачем вы это делаете? Почему заботитесь обо мне?

\- Потому, что ты нужен Маура, - коротко и без улыбки ответил Эль-Орин. – А он нужен нам.

Вторую часть его ответа я пропустил мимо ушей, целиком сосредоточившись на первой, которая мгновенно меня согрела.

Поднявшись, Эль-Орин накрыл меня одеялом и поднес к моим губам плошку с горькой лечебной жидкостью, которую я действительно с утра забыл выпить.

\- Оставайся в комнате, - обернулся он у порога. – Иначе дверь будет запираться.

Сквозь тяжелую пелену сна я чувствовал, как очень теплая ладонь нежно и ласково поглаживает мой лоб, отводя назад непослушные завитки волос.

\- Из-за меня... – едва разобрал я приглушенное бормотание. – Я себе не прощу...

\- Чего не простите, хозяин? – не выдержал я, узнав его голос и тревожно приоткрывая глаза.

Он вздрогнул.

\- Бан! – воскликнул он, склоняясь еще ближе. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?!

Это спрашивал меня он, растрепанный и исхудавший, покачивающийся на стуле от усталости, едва только оправившийся от своей собственной двухнедельной пытки.

Осознав всю странность и нелепость ситуации, я невольно рассмеялся.

На его бледном скуластом лице появилась растерянная улыбка.

\- Тебе лучше? - крепко сжал он мою руку.

\- Да, хозяин, - прислушался я к себе. – Гораздо лучше.

Мне не пришлось врать – благодаря долгому сну большая часть дурных ощущений действительно ушла, оставив только небольшую слабость. Должно быть, проспал я много часов подряд, так как в комнате было светло, и судя по теням вдоль стен, солнце уже ползло к зениту.

\- Слава небесам, - облегченно и радостно улыбнулся он. – Но ты пока лежи, не вставай, тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть.

Кивнув, я немного помолчал, затем все-таки тихо спросил:

\- А я потеряю волосы?

\- Нет! – быстро успокоил меня он. – Господи, нет. Не бойся, волосы при тебе останутся, и ничего такого не будет. Лекари говорят, что это по большей части переутомление, а сама болезнь легкой степени. Не надо было тебе у меня день и ночь дежурить, но ты же упрямый, как баран.

Я вновь засмеялся, и он присоединился к моему смеху.

Затем он налил из стоявшего на столике глиняного кувшина воды в стакан, давая мне напиться, поправил подушки и одеяло, пока я смущенно принимал его заботу.

В первые сутки мне все же пришлось тоже воспользоваться белым сосудом для справления малой нужды, так как местный лекарь запретил мне слишком скоро подниматься.

Только испытав на себе эту ситуацию, я почувствовал, насколько она унизительна.

\- Думай о том, что здесь никого нет, - понимающе шепнул мне Маура, присев рядом и сам взяв сосуд из рук принесшего его чужака, желая облегчить мою неловкость. – Ты один в комнате, совсем один.

Я так и не смог решить, что хуже – принимать эту услугу от него, или от незнакомца; но его внушение подействовало, и я, глядя в потолок, еще несколько секунд повторял про себя, что вокруг пусто, и ожидавшего у кровати помощника не существует. 

В последующие дни мне было разрешено вставать по необходимости, чему я был несказанно рад. Маура развлекал меня историями из своего детства в Зараке, а Аргон время от времени приносил для меня разные вкусные гостинцы из местной кухни, которые мне было дозволено есть.

Чтобы позабавить меня в очередной раз, Маура вынул деревянную ложку из моей пустой миски, поставил ее вертикально на поверхность прикроватного столика, крутанул... и она не упала, танцуя самодельным волчком. Мой хозяин держал над ней руку, не прикасаясь, а я наблюдал с открытым ртом за этим зрелищем.

\- Как же это, хозяин?! Как вы это делаете?

\- На самом деле простой трюк, - он опустил ладонь, и ложка тут же упала обратно с глухим стуком. – У меня само начало получаться, как у Аргона, помнишь, он тогда Калимаку это показал? Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, я просто хочу, чтобы ложка двигалась, и она двигается. Я сначала мысленно себе это представляю, и она словно реагирует на самом деле. Может, разберусь в чем тут дело, и с тобой как-нибудь попробуем что-то покруче передвинуть, когда ты хорошенько поправишься, конечно.

Обнадеженный, я широко улыбнулся.

* * *

\- Ясно, что худшего момента для этой церемонии нельзя было и придумать, - покачал головой Аргон. – Но старейшины не будут ждать. Каждый десяток лет в этот сезон они приходят за договором, а на сей раз из-за недавних событий мы совершенно об этом забыли и не подготовились. Мы бы не стали просить тебя об этом сейчас, в твоем состоянии, но они должны видеть того, кто как можно больше похож на них. Это вызывает доверие. Прежний посредник внешне почти ничем не отличался, и долгое время жил в Гоне, что позволило поддерживать мир между нашими общинами, пока не усилились атаки. Впрочем, это дело прошлого, - перебил он сам себя. – Ты все запомнил?

\- Ага.

Странник еще раз с беспокойством оглядел моего хозяина, одетого в торжественную белоснежную тунику и брюки, с таким же белым, плотно прилегающим небольшим тюрбаном на голове – наряд, который смотрелся на нем на удивление гармонично и естественно, заставляя меня исподтишка им любоваться.

\- Готов? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Да нормально же, - кивнул Маура. – Поехали.

\- Что случилось с предыдущим посредником? – вдруг подозрительно спросил Маура, пока мы ехали в повозке к месту встречи. Не дождавшись ответа, он в упор взглянул на сидящего рядом. – Его убили, так ведь?

\- Это была ошибка по нашей вине, - удрученно признал тот. – С ним было слишком много сопровождающих, а сам он во время переговоров машинально дотронулся до своего оружия. Охранник со стороны _аннан_ принял это за сигнал атаки, и метнул нож в посредника, попав ему прямо в горло. Наша команда в ответ застрелила его и почти всех остальных. Мне до сих пор снится тот день.

\- Неудивительно, что го́нцы не верят в ваши добрые намерения, - хмыкнул Маура.

\- Не волнуйся, ты в полной безопасности, - заверил его Аргон. – Мы будем следить за малейшим движением.

\- Посредник, - подошедший белобородый старец склонил голову в приветствии. – Нам стало известно, что правитель Румина повержен. Так ли это?

\- Это так, - подтвердил Маура, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

\- Значит ли это, что наш край свободен?

\- Ваш край свободен от его гнета, - громко объявил мой хозяин. – Старейшины, вы принимаете перемирие?

\- Погоди, - тот неожиданно отвел его руки с протянутым деревянным ларцом, в котором, по словам Аргона, находились щедрые дары, а также свиток с обещанием чужаков на общем языке. – Мы хотим знать, кто способствовал этой победе. Убил ли Народ-со-звезд своего собрата, или же это заслуга людей?

Наступила опасная пауза. Маура, казалось, растерялся, и я из своего укрытия за деревьями заметил, как у него дрогнули руки.

\- Отвечай же, Посредник, - нетерпеливо потребовал старец. – Кто убил тирана?

Аргон медленно вышел на поляну, держа открытые ладони на виду, и показывая, что он безоружен. По рядам людей прошел ропот, но трое старейшин приказали им успокоиться.

\- Отвечу вам, почтенный, - обратился он к главному. – Правитель Румина и его подчиненные были убиты совместными усилиями наших двух народов, и заслуга эта общая. Примите же перемирие, и не будем вспоминать зло!

Посовещавшись друг с другом, те наконец приняли решение. Главарь взял тяжелый ларец из рук Маура, и поднес ему взамен большой деревянный кубок, в котором плескалось темное вино. Быстро и едва заметно понюхав жидкость, мой хозяин решительно отпил из кубка, передавая его затем обратно владельцу. Тот также сделал глоток, восклицая:

\- Итак, война окончена!

Подозвав одного из своих сопровождающих, он жестом дал указание, и юноша выкрикнул как можно более высоко и протяжно нечто вроде «_нхи́ииий-га! _[5]».

Еще в пору нашего беспечного детства я убедился, что Маура может подражать и чириканью птиц, и вою зверей, и имитировать любой услышанный голос с потрясающей точностью. Так что в ответ он без труда повторил условленную фразу, намного выше и протяжнее, чем стоявший перед ним юноша, и с небывалой силой. Стайки мелких птиц взметнулись ввысь с окружающих поляну деревьев, и, казалось, дрогнули сами ветки.

Договор о невмешательстве был принят, и, на прощание склонив головы, люди удалились – до следующего срока.

\- Ты блестяще справился. Но не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось скрывать свой подвиг, - начал странник, когда мы в молчании ехали обратно к базе. – Твое промедление едва не всколыхнуло у них мысль об обмане. Почему ты не сказал, что ты и есть тот, кто сверг Эль-Таура? Тем более, что у тебя есть боевые раны, доказывающие это. Уже сегодня ты был бы их спасителем, на которого они молились бы долгие годы.

\- Если бы я действительно победил в справедливом бою... А ты бы сам хотел такой славы, Аргон? – прищурился мой хозяин. – Можешь объявить им, что их край освободил ты. Ведь вы с Эль-Орином начали это дело, когда я еще не родился. Почести ваши по праву.

\- Может, мы еще будем чествовать самого правителя Румина, взорвавшего себя вместе со всеми своими подчиненными, только чтобы не сдаться врагу? – едко поинтересовался Аргон.

\- Кстати, да. На его месте я сделал бы то же самое, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Маура, а я только в ужасе ахнул.

\- Молодец, родной мой. Ты неисправим, - горько заключил странник, соскакивая с остановившейся у дверей здания повозки. 

* * *

\- Я тебе тут кое-кого привез, - весело сказал Аргон, входя в комнату. – Бери этого товарища под свою опеку, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Его бесцеремонно оттолкнули, и в дверях возникла знакомая загорелая физиономия.

\- Ну ты опять учудил, мерзавец! – сходу воскликнул Калимак. – Я ж тебя по всему Гону с месяц искал!

Приблизившись, он крепко, но неожиданно осторожно обнял моего хозяина и присел рядом с ним на кровать. На этот раз он, хоть и с трудом, но воздержался от комментариев по поводу внешнего вида друга, и я понял, что Аргон, должно быть, кое-как объяснил ему ситуацию.

\- Твой долговязый сказал, что ты еще с возвращения из Румина болен, поэтому вы так срочно сюда умотали. Почему ты мне об этом не рассказывал, когда мы встретились?

\- Не хотел тебя волновать, - пожал плечами Маура.

\- Не хотел меня волновать?! А то, что ты исчез посреди ночи, черт знает, куда, это, по-твоему, не должно было меня взволновать?

\- Прости, Каль, - виновато сказал Маура. – Я не знал, что так получится. Я хотел тебя предупредить тогда, да не успел.

\- Ладно, разбойник, - тот дружески толкнул его в плечо. – Главное, что ты очухался.

После полудня мы все вместе вышли на прогулку.

\- Слушай, это ты сам пек? – Калимак отправил в рот очередной медовый коржик из корзины, которую захватил с собой Аргон.

\- Нет, но рецепт знаю, - ответил странник.

\- Тогда расскажи, как такое тесто легкое получается, - потребовал его собеседник. – Это дрожжи?

\- Нет, _хьяка́льни_.

\- Что за хренотень такая?

\- Не хренотень, а _хьякальни_, - повторил Аргон с серьезным лицом.

\- Да переведи ты наконец, черт ушастый! – взорвался Калимак.

Мы с хозяином смеялись от души, слушая эту перепалку.

Кончив издеваться, Аргон все-таки пустился в описание процесса приготовления теста и выпечки коржей, Калимак перестал дуться и слушал его все более увлеченно. Общий язык был найден на кулинарной основе.

\- ...А приправы откуда привозят?

\- С той стороны залива, - указал рукой Аргон. – Там их производят, и переправляют товар по воде. Можно пройтись до откоса, сверху отличный вид на порт. Хотите? – предложил он всем нам.

Калимак и я тут же радостно согласились, вставая, и только Маура помедлил, словно задумавшись и не сразу услышав вопрос.

\- Я, пожалуй, останусь, погреюсь тут на солнышке, - сказал он.

\- Тогда и я останусь, - передумал я.

Маура поднял взгляд на Аргона, и тот, понимающе проведя рукой по его плечу, кивнул нам:

\- Пойдемте. Бан, не будь прилипалой, твой хозяин без тебя обойдется.

\- ...Вон, на северо-западе, где кромка леса, видите? За ней еще одно поселение, совсем небольшое. Оно считается частью Четвертого сектора, хотя там всегда противились его властям. Это, можно сказать, повстанцы среди нас, такие же, как люди в Гоне... – рассказывал Аргон, стоя на краю откоса.

Мы долго любовались видом на залив в слепящих солнечных бликах, и на маленький порт с лодками у причала, казавшимися сверху совсем крошечными.

\- Что с ним, а? – вдруг озабоченно спросил Калимак у Аргона, когда на некоторое время воцарилось молчание. – Ты ж говорил, что ему теперь гораздо лучше?

\- Думаю, он просто хотел побыть один, - сказал странник. – Вся эта свистопляска способна утомить кого угодно. Кстати, Бан, ты как? – повернулся он ко мне.

\- Я нормально, господин, - смущенно ответил я.

Когда мы вернулись, Маура как раз увлеченно плел что-то из длинных травинок, по привычке держа одну из них в зубах. Аргон решительно вынул стебелек у него изо рта:

\- Идем обедать.

\- Ну, как порт? – спросил у нас Маура, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны.

\- Красотища, - заявил Калимак. – Но что да, то да, одними зрелищами сыт не будешь.

* * *

Тропинка извивалась светлой змейкой между редких деревьев.

В тот день Калимак предложил прогуляться через лес и позавтракать на природе.

\- Расслабимся, вспомним былые времена... – говорил он, укладывая еду в большую корзину. Его и без того смуглое лицо загорело еще больше, и крошечный шрам над переносицей выделялся белой черточкой. Он уже не раз успел похвастаться этой отметиной, полученной, по его словам «в битве». Мне это казалось весьма подозрительным – уж очень маленькая была ранка – но я, конечно, своего недоверия не выказывал.

На прогулке Калимак по обыкновению ушел вперед, а мы с хозяином неторопливо шли следом. Я с наслаждением вдыхал свежий лесной воздух полной грудью, и мое лицо то и дело расплывалось в радостной улыбке. Теперь, когда я оправился и чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, наше возвращение из адского пекла в прохладный и мирный Гон казалось мне чудом. Я время от времени прикасался к себе и к окружающим предметам, желая убедиться, что больше не сплю.

Заглядевшись на чистое голубое небо, я споткнулся и с размаху налетел на идущего чуть впереди Маура, сильно задев его раненую руку.

\- Ой! Простите! – воскликнул я, испугавшись, что причинил ему боль.

\- Да все в порядке, Бан, – он повернулся ко мне с улыбкой. – Уже совсем зажило.

\- Тогда почему... – начал я, глядя на его повязку, и в смущении прикусил язык.

\- Не хотелось, чтобы все смотрели. И тебе напоминать. – Маура пожал плечами. – Так меньше заметно.

К горлу моему подступил комок.

\- Хозяин... – прошептал я. – Пожалуйста...

Он вздохнул и стал разматывать длинную ткань. Когда последняя полоска была откинута, я увидел зияющий проем между пальцами и круглый темно-красный шрам с неровными краями, так резко нарушающий гармоничную красоту его кисти. Кожа с обеих сторон ладони выглядела обожженной. Меня пронзило острой болью сострадания. Маура не следил за моей реакцией, повернув лицо в сторону. Я осторожно приподнял его руку, с грустью глядя на нее.

Вдалеке послышался громкий оклик:

\- Эй, Мау, ты идешь или нет? Смотри, какое местечко я нашел!

Хозяин выпрямился, быстро наматывая ткань обратно.

\- Пойдем, – сказал он мне и добавил, видя мои полные слез глаза: – И не переживай ты так. Ерунда же.

Мы вышли в поле, где Калимак уже удобно расселся среди колосьев и уплетал ягоды и хлеб с медом, не дожидаясь нас. Маура опустился рядом с другом, скрестив ноги, и я последовал его примеру.

\- Гляди, что мне в Рокне подарили, – гордо произнес Калимак, протягивая моему хозяину небольшое медное блюдо с искусно выбитым на нем изображением скачущего коня. – Это местный потомственный объездчик меня верхом увидел, впечатлился. Просил даже научить так лихо через ограждения перескакивать.

Маура медленно провел пальцами по блестящим линиям и улыбнулся.

\- Красота. Очень подходящий для тебя подарок.

Тот довольно хмыкнул, а хозяин передал блюдо мне, чтобы я тоже мог рассмотреть. В конской фигуре было что-то стремительное, необузданное. Казалось, она сейчас соскочит с плоской поверхности и унесется за горизонт. Я некоторое время с восхищением созерцал блюдо; затем вернул его владельцу. Он бережно обтер подарок рукавом и упрятал обратно в свой мешок.

\- Так расскажи еще про Рокну, - попросил Маура. – Ты как раз дошел до того, как вы у Ма́лкри гостили и спать легли во дворе. Что дальше-то?

\- А дальше... – лицо Калимака неожиданно помрачнело, когда он погрузился в воспоминания. – Спать легли, да вот спали недолго. Проснулись одновременно все, непонятно отчего. Ужас какой-то сковал, понимаешь, даже и двинуться жутко было. Потом уже крики услышали с соседнего двора. И что-то туда влетело. Мы за ворота выбежали всем гуртом, посмотреть, что там, и родичи его проснулись. Я видел такое, Мау... Я не понимаю уже, где кончается реальность и начинается кошмар... Они стреляли... с неба... Там летали такие черные треугольные махины, ты не представляешь, какие страшные. Страшные, оттого что бесшумно летали, и не спрячешься от них, и не заметишь даже, пока совсем близко не подлетят, и тут паника охватывает, руки-ноги цепенеют. Мы еле спаслись от них. Ребята те опытные оказались, повезло мне, у них и убежище заранее приготовлено было, и план побега отработан... Но я на бегу успел увидеть, как разорвало... – Голос его дрогнул, и он судорожно сглотнул слезы. – ...Как несколько маленьких детей разорвало, прямо на глазах у всех. Они никого не щадят. Они... – Он сорвался, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Маура; тело его содрогалось от рыданий.

\- Ох, Калимак... – горестно прошептал мой хозяин, обнимая его и гладя по голове. Опустив подбородок на густые кудри друга, он пустым взглядом смотрел вдаль.

* * *

На очередной из наших прогулок, когда мы с хозяином устроились на поляне, а Калимак пошел собирать ягоды, по дороге мимо нас проехала телега, из которой вдруг раздался знакомый голос:

\- Приветствую, Посредник!

Маура быстро подбежал к дороге, и я поспешил вслед за ним.

\- Приветствую вас, почтенный! – радостно воскликнул он. – Простите, я так и не знаю вашего имени...

\- Меня зовут Када́т, - ответил бородатый старец, который с неделю назад принимал договор о перемирии. – У нас не принято упоминать имен при исполнении этой должности; но ты, должно быть, не знал об этом. Твой говор не похож на местный.

\- Да, мы оба с Баном из деревни Сузатт далеко на западе, - подтвердил мой хозяин, заодно отметив и мое присутствие. – Меня зовут Маура.

Сидящий в телеге доброжелательно кивнул нам обоим.

\- Мы еще не раз встретимся, надо будет многое обсудить. Ты ведь останешься жить в Гоне?

\- Я не уверен, как долго здесь пробуду, - покачал головой Маура. – Но... Кадат, почтенный, я очень хотел попросить вас, раз уж по воле судьбы произошла эта встреча... Вы, должно быть, помните того, кто вышел со мной на поляну. Это Аргон, он мой хороший друг. Пожалуйста, когда придете в следующий раз по любому делу, говорите с ним, и предложите ему место в вашем совете.

Темные глаза его собеседника расширились; в них мелькнуло изумление.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем просишь?! Место в совете – одному из чужих? Власть над судьбами наших людей, всего нашего края?! Такого не было никогда!

\- Он мудр, опытен, и может многому вас научить. А вы, в свою очередь, обменяетесь опытом с ним и его товарищами. Это будет огромный шаг вперед для обеих сторон.

Го́нец колебался.

\- Прошу вас. Не устраняйтесь, не разделяйтесь окончательно, а то война повторится. Постройте мост между вашими общинами.

\- Разве это возможно? – нахмурил брови старик.

\- Это возможно, - настойчиво произнес Маура. – Не все чужаки такие, как правитель Румина и его пособники. Те, кто воевали против него все эти годы, на самом деле не хотят войны. Они хотят мира, так же, как и вы. Они не причинят вам вреда.

\- Мне хотелось бы верить тебе, - задумчиво сказал тот, качая головой. – Ты совсем молод, однако твои слова разумны и честны. Но ты не знаешь, каким страданиям подвергался наш народ, какими змеиными уловками порабощал нас враг. Наши дети и внуки с молоком их матерей впитали огромную ненависть. Чтобы преодолеть этот барьер, понадобятся долгие годы и безмерное терпение.

\- Вам нечего терять, - продолжал уговаривать мой хозяин. – Если есть хоть какой-то шанс на полное примирение...

\- Я не могу обещать тебе, что выполню твою просьбу, - заключил старейшина, – так как это зависит не только от меня. Но я обещаю тебе подумать над этим. И попытаться.

Маура благодарно склонил голову, принимая сказанное:

\- Спасибо вам.

\- Зачем вы просили за Аргона, хозяин? – удивленно поинтересовался я, когда телега поехала дальше.

\- Думаю, ему будет приятно быть почитаемым и полезным среди этих людей, вместо их былой враждебности, - пожал плечами Маура. – Если что-то из этого получится.

\- Почему же для вас так важно, чтобы они объединились?

Он посмотрел на меня немного печально.

\- Я тоже хочу сделать хоть что-то хорошее в этой жизни, Баназир. Понимаешь? Хоть что-то.

\- Да разве ж вы не сделали уже кучу всего хорошего?! – с искренним недоумением воскликнул я. – Вы же спасли всех этих людей от гибели! Вы помогли Эль-Орину победить его врага! Вы же... герой!

\- Хватит, - коротко перебил меня он. – Эти люди ежедневно многие годы терпели ужасы, теряли близких, воевали и не сдавались, хотя у них никаких шансов против этих тварей не было. _Они_ герои.

_________________________________ 

[1] Донора.

[2] Эквивалент термина «рад» (единица измерения поглощенной дозы ионизирующего излучения).

[3] Лучей смерти.

[4] Отражатели.

[5] «Мир будет!».


	19. Информация

\- Насчет Эль-Орина ты тоже оказался прав, - сказал Аргон поздно ночью, добавляя поленьев в очаг. – Мы могли тогда ему помочь.

Здешние выздоравливающие раненые после ужина разошлись из общей залы по своим комнатам; Калимак тоже отправился спать, устав дожидаться друга, пока тот сидел с Аргоном за столом и восстанавливал события. Я же старался не заснуть и внимательно слушал, устроившись неподалеку на узкой лежанке у стены.

\- Нет, _ты_ был прав, - покачал головой мой хозяин. – Ведь он же _не хотел_, чтобы мы знали, что он жив. Эль-Калад должна была думать, что ее план удался. А он притворился погибшим, скрылся от ее мыслей, и от наших тоже, чтобы она его не нашла.

\- Все так, только сначала он не притворялся, а действительно был при смерти около двух суток.

\- Каким образом ему вообще удалось выжить? – удивленно спросил Маура. – Ты же сам говорил, что с такой высоты...

\- Он совершил почти невозможное, в последний миг перед падением сам себя задержав в воздухе, - объяснил Аргон. – Это отняло у него последние силы, и он впал в глубочайший сон, _све́ар _[1]. Поэтому никаких сигналов нельзя было уловить, и благодаря этому Эль-Калад окончательно уверилась в его гибели. А к тому времени, когда они добрались до ущелья и спустились, чтобы забрать его кольцо, Эль-Орина уже там не было.

\- Он сумел в таком состоянии от них уйти?! – не поверил Маура.

\- Да. Придя в сознание, он, хоть и тяжело раненый, смог отползти далеко в туннели и выйти снова на той стороне, с которой мы изначально вошли в пещеры. К счастью, враги не додумались вернуться и искать его в обратном направлении, а двигались только по маршруту к Гону. Выждав, пока они отойдут на большое расстояние, он послал сигнал о помощи на базу, и его быстро забрали на _ви́ргри_, на летающей платформе, так же, как и вас из Румина.

\- Так мы и правда по воздуху летели?! – громко вырвалось у меня. – А я все гадал, как мы в Гоне-то оказались, думал, пригрезилось мне все это! Это что, как та черная летающая лодка, которую мы в Румине видели?!

\- Примерно такая же, - тихо подтвердил Аргон. – Но, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому об этом. Даже в своей деревне. Это может поставить под угрозу наши общины и всех, кто в них находится.

\- Что вы, господин! – замотал головой я. – Я никогда никому не разболтаю!

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся он мне, не требуя дальнейших заверений и клятв.

\- Как вы смогли все-таки проникнуть без заслона? – спросил Маура. – Ты говорил, что моя связь с Эль-Орином была разорвана, когда он упал...

\- Мы долго выжидали подходящий момент, так как не знали, живы ли вы, где вы и когда достигнете горы. Как только было замечено движение на базе, мы поняли, что враг обнаружил тебя, и мгновенно вылетели. Когда сработала защита и включился тревожный сигнал, все внимание и приборы слежения переключились в сторону склада. Ты отвлек его охрану и дал нам необходимое время. У нас получилось пересечь линию и атаковать, но мы не успели даже спуститься и взять Эль-Таура в плен. Он сам уничтожил всю базу и всех, кто там находился. Наш отряд едва не сбросило на землю взрывной волной, и с трудом удалось вывернуться.

\- Я ошибся, когда набирал _ди́нтйе _[2]... – пробормотал Маура, снова вернувшись к своим удручающим мыслям. – Как я мог перепутать?!..

\- К счастью, ты все же успел остановить излучение, когда сорвал с себя кольцо и сигнал прервался, но _ми́ртир _уже успели сделать свое дело, - печально подтвердил Аргон. – Ты оказался их мишенью, они образуют закрытый силовой кокон вокруг нарушителя и направляют лучи в него, как защита от вторжения. Мы ничего не знали об этой новой охранной установке, иначе ты был бы предупрежден.

Губы Маура вдруг задрожали, и кровь резко отхлынула от лица.

\- Он пытался меня предостеречь... – проговорил он едва слышно. – Он и правда пытался меня предостеречь... А я... его убил.

\- Кого? – не понял Аргон.

\- Трагальда... – продолжал мой хозяин словно в забытьи. – Он напал на меня... Я думал, что он пытается отобрать у меня кольцо, чтобы оно не уничтожилось при взрыве и он смог сам его использовать... Я ошибся, и не знал, как это остановить... Включилась не звуковая волна, а тот самый _моо́р тбат _[3], о котором Эль-Орин мне говорил... Такая яркая вспышка и голубоватая молния, его ударило и отбросило прямо на скалы... Я не смог... не смог...

\- Постой, успокойся, - странник мягким, но сильным движением сжал его предплечья и заставил посмотреть в глаза. – Расскажи, кто такой Трагальд?

\- Наш попутчик, - ответил Маура, кое-как совладав с собой. – Мы случайно встретились по дороге в Румин. Он... говорил, что раньше был подчиненным Эль-Таура, но сбежал от него...

\- Эль-Траг? – неожиданно догадался Аргон. – Конечно же... Лучший результат работ Четвертого сектора... Он отличался красотой и умом среди тех, кто появился тогда на свет в камерах взращивания. Жаль, что все так закончилось. Но это не твоя вина. Он сам выбрал разрушение и месть много лет назад.

\- Он говорил, что вы не вернулись за ним, оставив его терпеть пытки...

\- Мы предлагали ему бежать с нами. Он отказался. В той вылазке погиб отряд из двадцати _эллир_. За ним просто не пришли во второй раз, посчитав это бессмысленным, - отрезал Аргон. – Надо было использовать первый шанс.

\- Ты не знаешь, почему он отказался. Из-за верности.

\- Ты думаешь, у тех, кто пришел нас освобождать, кто прикрыл нас своими телами и дал уйти, не было своей верности, своей любви? – проницательно спросил странник. – Они успели вскрыть только часть наших камер, когда на них напали, поэтому не смогли вызволить всех. Кто вернет им их жизни? Не думай, что Эль-Траг был невинной жертвой, - уже мягче продолжил он, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить собеседника. – Я слышал о его «подвигах» после побега. Он регулярно убивал одиноких путников и торговцев и грабил их, добывая себе пропитание.

\- Почему Эль-Таур начал обращаться с ним жестоко? – спросил Маура, пропустив отчет об этих злодеяниях мимо ушей. – Если он был таким необыкновенным?

\- Он стал помехой, а затем и угрозой. Невесть как проникал на секретные склады, следил за исполнителями. Эль-Таур боялся предательства, и, чтобы не рисковать, превратил Эль-Трага в очередного своего подопытного, чтобы затем окончательно избавиться от него. Должно быть, на нем испытывали препараты, новое оружие. После этого трудно не выжить из ума.

\- Я говорил с ним. Его ум оставался ясен.

\- Как бы то ни было, - не стал спорить Аргон. – Они постарались выжать из него все, что можно. Благодаря его хитрости, сбежать ему в конце концов удалось в одиночку, и, скорее всего, он нашел одну из укрепленных пещер, где стены непроницаемы для отслеживания приборами. Значит, там он и скрывался все эти годы, вынашивая какие-то свои планы. Кто знает, чего еще от него можно было ожидать в самый неподходящий момент, если бы он не встретил вас.

\- Да он был на нашей стороне! - с досадой воскликнул Маура. – И сделал бы все, чтобы прекратить бессмысленные убийства! Теперь я в этом уверен!

\- Но не был уверен, когда отказался от его помощи, не правда ли? Ты никому не доверял, Маура. Ни мне, ни ему. И это правильно. На войне нельзя никому доверять. Но война закончилась, поскольку воевать больше не за что.

\- Не за что? – искоса взглянул на него Маура.

\- Без одного звена не замкнуть цепь. А создать такое же теперь вряд ли кто-то сможет – эти знания были утеряны с гибелью Цельной общины. Нашим врагам уже не обрести контроль над умами людей простым нажатием на несколько рычагов. Так или иначе, ты положил конец борьбе за главное оружие. Слишком большой ценой.

Аргон вздохнул, отводя взгляд, и они оба погрузились в свои думы.

\- Когда первая _ксал_ [4] включилась, я понял, _что_ это за контроль, - неожиданно признался Маура в тишине. – В тот миг я вдруг почувствовал... власть. Силу. Вся цепь была моя, и все, что в ней. Каждый разум, пойманный в эту огромную сеть. Я был... их властелином. И мне... это понравилось. Один-единственный миг, когда я знал, что делать, и видел все так, словно был... – Передернувшись, он замолчал.

\- Словно был Эль-Тауром, - закончил за него Аргон.

\- Да... Откуда ты знаешь?..

\- Эль-Орин предположил, что он перебросил в тебя всю свою информацию перед гибелью – как в единственный доступный канал. В тот момент мы уже атаковали его базу.

\- Что это значит? – со страхом спросил мой хозяин. – Я – теперь не я?

\- Нет, это всего лишь сохраненные данные, - успокоил его Аргон. – Память. Ты остался собой, только прибавилось объема знаний. И, скорее всего, спрятаны они слишком глубоко, чтобы ты смог ими сам воспользоваться. А вот для наших общин эти знания будут бесценны. Эль-Орин попытается проникнуть в твой разум и извлечь их, записав токи твоего _гинтрин _на приборы. Не волнуйся, это полностью безопасно и не причинит тебе вреда. Мы уже давно используем самые щадящие методы, и отказались от прежних, чтобы избежать любых жертв.

* * *

Вопреки заверениям Аргона в безобидности этих неведомых процедур, каждый раз после тайных встреч в комнате Эль-Орина мой хозяин приходил отрешенным и подавленным; однако в моей и Калимака компании быстро возвращался к привычному бодрому настроению, и я временно успокаивался.

Как-то, спустя несколько дней, я проснулся после полуночи. Калимак, по своему обыкновению, страшно храпел, отвернувшись к стене, и меня это невыносимо раздражало; хотя, если мне удавалось заснуть до того, как он начинал выводить рулады, то все было в порядке.

Но на этот раз меня разбудило нечто иное.

С кровати моего хозяина доносились приглушенные стоны, всхлипы и обрывки фраз. Я приподнялся на своей постели и всмотрелся в темноту.

Он говорил во сне, будто вел диалог с кем-то невидимым – и чувствовалось, сколько боли причинял ему этот разговор. С волнением я на цыпочках прокрался к его кровати и застыл у ее подножья, прислушиваясь.

\- Нет, я ничего... не видел... не знаю. Я не могу... Это он... да, его лицо... – Тон неожиданно изменился, став холодным, жестким. – Ввод приказа. _И́лах... квокк..._ _дсе... бахи́... _[5] – Он прерывисто всхлипнул. – ...Не могу сказать, чего не знаю... Я горю... _мунг ор! _[6]Не делай этого! – Все его тело дернулось, как от удара молнии, и он резко скинул на пол одеяло.

Двигаясь, как завороженный, я поднял одеяло и попытался снова его укрыть. Но он с силой оттолкнул мои руки, простонав:

\- Нет... Не смей! Я убью тебя!

В страхе я отпрянул. Хозяин убьет меня? Почему? Но нет, сразу подумалось мне, он вовсе не имел в виду меня, а лишь кого-то из своих кошмаров.

На следующую ночь я был вновь разбужен его стонами. Продолжая бормотать что-то на чужом языке, он повернул голову; и тут медная кружка, стоявшая у кровати, сама собой слетела со столика и со звоном покатилась по полу. Я вздрогнул и прижался к стене. А Маура тем временем, не просыпаясь, вздернул руку к потолку.

Почему-то испугавшись, что сейчас будет землетрясение, я выскочил из вороха одеял и, пробежав через комнату, принялся расталкивать спящего.

\- Проснитесь, пожалуйста, проснитесь!

Мои горячие мольбы его не разбудили, но кошмар, очевидно, закончился. Он перестал метаться на кровати, задышал более ровно и спокойно. Когда я в очередной раз поднял с пола сброшенное одеяло, Маура даже позволил мне накрыть его, не угрожая при этом смертью.

На третью ночь он плакал. Но плакал совершенно беззвучно, не так, как плачут обычно люди. Поскольку я уже был достаточно встревожен, то в ту ночь не засыпал, страдая от громогласного храпа нашего соседа по комнате в ожидании, что мой хозяин вновь заговорит. Не дождавшись никаких звуков с его стороны, я в конце концов не выдержал и приблизился к его кровати.

Только тогда в серебристом свете луны я и увидел ручейки слез, текущие по его щекам. Но их не сопровождали ни всхлипы, ни рыдания. Просто влага, дождем падающая из-под закрытых век. Он не содрогался и дышал очень размеренно, и лицо его выглядело умиротворенным.

Я легонько дотронулся до его щеки и затем машинально попробовал его слезы на вкус. Они были солеными.

\- Хозяин, можно вам что-то сказать? – решился я на следующее утро.

\- Бан, с каких пор ты опять принялся за старое? Я надеялся, что у тебя вся эта дурь уже из головы выбита. – Он вздохнул. – Ну ладно, говори, что хотел.

\- Вы... вы разговариваете по ночам... И еще вы стонете, и... и плачете. – Я неожиданно понял, что те ночные слезы были первыми, увиденными мною у Маура за все долгие годы нашего знакомства.

Наступила пауза; одна из тех, которые всегда неизбежно следовали за тем или иным глупым моим высказыванием, пока собеседник соображал, как на него не слишком грубо ответить. Хотя я знал, что сейчас дело было не в этом.

\- Я _сплю_ по ночам, - сухо произнес Маура, отворачиваясь.

* * *

\- Пора возвращаться, - проинформировал Эль-Орин, входя на следующий день в нашу комнату. – Эль-Ронт уже ждет нас. Поплывем на лодке напрямую по руслу реки, это не займет больше пяти дней. Поскольку теперь нет угрозы ловушек и атаки, мы можем передвигаться открыто.

\- А нам не позволят на тех летающих лодках вернуться? – тихонько шепнул я на ухо хозяину, когда Эль-Орин вышел. – Так бы совсем быстро было...

Хоть я еще и помнил жуткие ощущения от путешествия по воздуху, но уж очень хотелось поскорее добраться до родных краев.

\- Ага, быстро, - кивнул Маура. – Только вот внимание они привлекают еще то. Здешние люди и так уже не по своей воле эти _виргри_ вблизи видели, но представь себе реакцию кого-нибудь в окрестностях наших деревень... Это ж шум-гам какой поднимется. Так что совершенно правильно решили, на водных лодках безопаснее для всех.

\- Значит, завтра прощаемся, – молвил Аргон тем вечером, когда мы с ним и хозяином сидели у окна. – Я приду к берегу, чтобы вас проводить.

\- Ты не поплывешь с нами до Карнин-гула? – огорченно спросил Маура.

\- Я нужен здесь, сейчас придется очень многое восстанавливать и приводить в порядок, на счету каждый работник. Эль-Орин назначил меня ответственным. Когда все немного успокоится, обязательно доберусь до Карнин-гула, но вряд ли в этом году. Я постараюсь переслать тебе весточку, чтобы мы не разминулись.

Маура с улыбкой кивнул.

\- А ты не думаешь перебраться в Гон? – спросил он. – После того, как закончишь с основными делами?

\- Нет, я останусь жить на базе, - покачал головой странник. – Конечно, я продолжу исполнять обязанности Посредника, за неимением никого другого; да и здешние старейшины меня уже все-таки видели и знают. Но в самом поселении мне лучше не появляться.

\- Они привыкнут, - горячо сказал Маура. – Теперь, когда угроза миновала... Их дети будут расти свободными от ненависти и страха!

\- Вряд ли я доживу до той поры, когда чужих перестанут бояться, - тихо возразил Аргон. – Вряд ли кто-то из нас доживет.

* * *

На другой день мы стояли у реки, готовясь к отплытию. Весеннее солнце было еще нежарким, золотя верхушки деревьев ласковыми лучами, и на северо-запад дул легкий ветерок.

Переговорив с Эль-Орином, который напоследок отдавал ему еще какие-то поручения, Аргон направился к нам.

\- Ну, Баназир, в добрый путь, - он дружески обнял меня, похлопав по плечу. – Ты очень вырос в моих глазах с момента нашей первой встречи. Возможно, ты тоже изменил свое мнение обо мне.

Странник был одет уже не в обычную широкую рубаху и свободные штаны, а в темный прилегающий костюм, как носили чужие на военной базе. Медные застежки его рюкзака тускло блеснули на солнце.

\- Конечно же, господин! - растроганно закивал я, с огромным стыдом вспоминая все свои нелепые домыслы и подозрения с начала знакомства. – Вы... вы... – я не находил правильных слов, и неловко закончил: – Спасибо вам... за все.

\- А я, видать, не вырос, - нарочито тяжело вздохнул Калимак. – Что ж, мне роста хватает. Я это переживу.

Вместо ответа Аргон открытым жестом протянул ему руки, и тот, недоверчиво покосившись, все же приблизился, и они искренне и крепко обнялись.

Наконец странник повернулся к Маура.

\- Береги себя. Используй все свои шансы. И не забывай о наших планах.

Он поднял руку ладонью вперед, Маура машинально поднял свою, в последнюю секунду хотел сменить руку, но Аргон быстро прижал свою ладонь именно к той, обожженной и изувеченной.

\- Я хотел бы иметь такого сына, как ты, - очень тихо произнес он.

А затем вдруг, нарушая обряды чужих, немного наклонился и тепло поцеловал моего хозяина в лоб, и они долго удерживали объятия. 

\- Помни, Маура. В сердце только один дом, и он всегда будет звать тебя назад, что бы ты ни делал, как бы ни пытался его забыть, - подвел он черту в каком-то их неоконченном разговоре.

Мы еще некоторое время молча глядели вслед одинокой темной фигуре, уверенным шагом удалявшейся по тропинке к холмам. Длинные черные волосы слегка развевались на ветру, и мне показалось, что в обычно усталой походке Аргона теперь появилась небывалая легкость, а плечи его расправились, словно крылья готовой к полету птицы.

___________________________________

[1] Ко́му.

[2] Код.

[3] Электрический разряд.

[4] Настройка.

[5] Четыре... три... два... один...

[6] Все горит!


	20. Домой

С громким кряканьем за нашей лодкой-платформой увязалась целая стайка диких уток. Они изо всех сил тянули к нам блестящие сине-зеленые шейки, раскрывали ярко-желтые клювы, и в их темных выпуклых глазках явственно читалось наглое: «А ну, делитесь, ребята, не жадничайте!».

\- Смотри-ка, ничегошеньки не боятся! – с радостным удивлением воскликнул Калимак. – Видать, охотников в этих краях не водится. Жрать хотят, что ли?

\- Ага, еще как хотят, - Маура уже доставал из своего мешка большую булку. – Надеюсь, ты их не перестреляешь на ужин, - добавил он.

Калимак не сразу понял его сарказм, но, вспомнив трагическую историю с белкой Котомкой, виновато покачал головой:

\- Да ну тебя, ты мне это век помнить будешь.

Разломив булку на части, мы втроем принялись подкармливать уток, со смехом наблюдая, как они резво переворачиваются хвостиками вверх, чтобы поймать кусочки, упавшие мимо клювов.

Забавляясь, мой хозяин специально недокинул корм, и в воде выстроилось сразу несколько хвостиков в ряд, что вызвало у нас у всех неуемное веселье.

\- Слушай, а можешь сделать так, чтобы они через одну перевернулись одновременно? – трясясь от смеха, спросил Калимак.

Маура понял его, и, рассчитав точную траекторию, очень быстро побросал кусочки хлеба только каждой второй утке, попадая аккурат перед ней. Они, как по команде, нырнули, перевернувшись вниз головой, словно полые деревянные поплавки.

Мы с Калимаком просто полегли от хохота и бурно захлопали в ладоши, отчего сопровождавшие нас птицы насторожились, но не отстали. Развлечение продолжалось, пока мы не скормили им целую булку, и лишь тогда они покинули нас, деловито чистя перышки.

Обернувшись, я заметил, что Эль-Орин молча наблюдает за этой сценой с передней части лодки. На лице его отражалось подобие любопытства, словно он искренне желал проникнуться нашим детским восторгом и самому ощутить его.

* * *

\- Так слушай, Мау, я ему ка-а-к двинул кулаком прямо в челюсть, он аж отлетел, потом кричит: «Ребята, на помощь!», и тут набегают эти его ребята, во всеоружии, человек шесть там было, и на меня... Тут уж я через ограду перемахнул, и бежать. Зачем рисковать зря, как ты всегда говоришь, а? Я ведь не испугался, я бы их всех мог лицом в грязь, если постараться... Но я разумно поступил.

\- Очень разумно, – засмеялся хозяин и повернулся ко мне. – Бан, если когда-нибудь у тебя возникнет такой выбор: голыми руками сражаться с шестью вооруженными парнями или спасаться бегством, ты уж выбери последнее. А то не видать мне своего верного спутника живым.

Мы дружно рассмеялись.

Не успели мы подойти к дверям, вокруг которых рос плющ и завораживающе мерцали голубоватые кристалловые светильники, как створки открылись. Я удивился, увидев у порога самого правителя. Должно быть, Эль-Орин доложил ему о нашем приближении заранее, тем самым неведомым мысленным способом, и он уже ждал нас. Одет он был не в привычную строгую брючную форму, а в некое подобие халата темно-бордового цвета, под которым была длинная, почти до пола, светлая рубаха.

\- Добрый вечер. Заходите.

Мне показалось, что при виде моего хозяина щели глаз правителя расширились; но приветствовал он всех нас по обыкновению тепло и радушно, прикладывая по очереди ладонь к ладони каждого, не делая различий между нами и Эль-Орином.

В прихожей было темно, но следовавший за правителем помощник зажег несколько обычных висячих масляных ламп, только для нас, гостей, поскольку сами они вполне обходились без освещения.

\- Вы наверняка устали с дороги. Для вас уже приготовлены комнаты. Хотите перед сном еще поужинать? – предложил Эль-Ронт.

Хотя было за полночь, и долгий путь действительно утомил нас, мы с Калимаком радостно согласились, и он первым направился к столику на веранде, словно боясь, что хозяева передумают.

\- Я сначала зайду к Ильба, - сказал мой хозяин. – Постараюсь не разбудить его.

Эль-Ронт молча шагнул за ним.

\- Не нужно провожать меня, _тар_, – почтительно произнес Маура, оборачиваясь. – Я помню дорогу.

\- Маура... – тихо сказал правитель, пристально посмотрев на него.

Одно мгновение хозяин безмолвно удерживал его взгляд, затем опустил глаза и неожиданно усталым и бесцветным голосом спросил только:

\- Когда?

\- Примерно за месяц до твоего прихода, – ответил Эль-Ронт.

Маура медленно, словно в полусне, кивнул.

\- Вы... все-таки помогли ему?

\- Никто здесь не содействовал этому. Ему было семьдесят пять лет. Для людей это почтенный возраст. Потеря памяти могла сократить его дни, но ненамного.

\- Он... говорил что-нибудь?

\- Нет. Он мирно ушел во сне.

Хозяин развернулся, уходя по тропинке вглубь сада, и скоро фигура его растворилась в темно-синих сумерках.

Я обеспокоенно направился следом, но меня остановил Эль-Ронт:

\- Дай ему побыть одному.

Растерянно я перебирал в руках кончики своего пояса.

\- Господин Ильба... умер? – решился спросить я.

\- Да, - коротко ответил правитель. – Маура любил его. – Это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

\- Наверное, любил, - кивнул я печально. – Хотя тот и был порой несправедлив и жесток с ним... даже очень.

\- Это тоже проявление любви, - сказал Эль-Ронт. – То, которое было привычно ему.

Вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к уже начавшему ужинать на веранде Калимаку, я снова вышел в сад.

Неподалеку у продолговатого стола под деревьями расположилась небольшая группа чужаков, очевидно, отмечающих какое-то радостное событие, так как перед ними стояло угощение и кувшины с напитками, и откуда-то звучала странная медленная музыка, источника которой я не видел.

Услышанная новость сильно огорчила меня, но не явилась ударом. Жизнь господина Ильба была долгой и насыщенной, а то беспамятное состояние, в котором старик находился в последние годы, вряд ли уже можно было назвать полноценной жизнью.

Не выдержав, я покинул сад и тоже пошел вниз, в долину.

Маура стоял у небольших пристроек, отвернувшись от дороги и глядя на полную луну. Я не решался подойти.

\- Посмотри, какое чистое небо, – услышал я вдруг его спокойный голос.

Он повернулся ко мне, и я сделал несколько шагов вперед. Луна освещала призрачно-бледное лицо, на котором не было видно следов слез. Я молча встал рядом. Где-то громко заухала сова, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Маура обнял одной рукой мои плечи, продолжая стоять неподвижно, устремив взгляд вверх. Ночной холод пробирался под одежду; но рука на моих плечах была теплой и успокаивающей.

\- Идем, вернемся, – наконец отвернулся он от лунного пейзажа.

В саду нас встретил Калимак с деревянным стаканом в руках, в котором что-то плескалось.

\- Мау, опять я тебя потерял! – приблизился он к другу. – Слушай, у них тут ночное сборище какое-то, сидят вон, пьют, болтают, даже музыку какую-то чудну́ю слушают. Совсем по-нашему всё. Я у них даже выпить попросил жестами, согласились. Идем-ка, расслабимся.

\- Ильба умер, - отрешенно сообщил ему Маура.

\- Как? Да ты что?! – с огорчением и шоком покачал головой тот, сочувственно сжав его плечи. – Но он же уже очень старый был, да? Давай хоть помянем!

\- За Ильба Лабинги, который столько для меня сделал, дал мне кров и пищу, и многому меня научил, - произнес Маура, когда мы вернулись на поляну. – Его жизнь коснулась множества людей, и оставила памятный отпечаток.

Он поднял наполненный стакан, щедро предоставленный компанией чужаков на поляне.

\- За господина Лабинги, который дал нам кров и пищу, - эхом повторил я, неожиданно с острой грустью вспомнив о своем собственном отце, оставшемся в имении.

\- За Ильба, - поднял стакан Калимак. – Я мало его знал, и, возможно, не с лучшей стороны... Но, уверен, он был уважаемым человеком, и нам будет его не хватать. Пусть покоится с миром.

Я был удивлен и растроган его неожиданной серьезностью и красноречием.

Мы выпили до дна.

Чужаки оказались исключительно терпимыми, и позволили нам свободно наливать себе из их кувшинов, не ограничивая в количестве и ни о чем не спрашивая. Их прозрачно-красный напиток как всегда быстро ударил в голову, и, не выдержав, Калимак вскоре вскочил и начал пританцовывать в такт музыке.

Он сделал зазывный жест рукой, и Маура, к моему пущему удивлению, сразу присоединился к нему, не заставив себя уговаривать. Они резво заплясали, держась под руку и ничуть не стесняясь невольных зрителей.

\- _Ла́ни ари́ккар _[1], - сказал один из сидевших за столом, поглядывая в нашу сторону.

\- _Сбай _[2], - согласился его товарищ.

\- Что они говорят? – заплетающимся языком поинтересовался Калимак у моего хозяина, не прерывая танца.

\- Что мы странные, - притопывая в такт, ответил тот.

\- Эй, да сами вы... – тот, было, привычно полез в драку, но Маура, все же сохранявший пока остатки здравомыслия, оттянул его назад:

\- Угомонись, Каль...

Должно быть, для чужаков мы воспринимались как некие забавные, но на редкость тупые зверьки, которых они с интересом изучали. Тот, кто говорил первым, повернул круглую рукоятку на стоящей перед ними объемной коробочке, и до меня наконец дошло, что звук исходил именно оттуда, так как музыка стала громче и ритм ее ускорился.

Калимак и Маура разошлись еще больше, хохоча и затянув и меня в свой хоровод. Я выпил не так много, и мне по-прежнему было сильно не по себе, поскольку выглядело все так, будто поминки по господину Ильба плавно перешли в развеселую вечеринку.

* * *

Мы долго плелись через темный сад. У Маура все время подкашивались ноги, но как только я пытался его понести, он отталкивал меня, твердя упрямо:

\- Я сам пойду. Ты что, думаешь, я сам не могу идти? – И тут же снова сползал на землю.

Вместе с Калимаком они пели дуэтом до середины ночи. С каждой новой песней кто-то из чужаков вставал и удалялся, сохраняя при этом присущую им сдержанность и не показывая, что эти звуки режут им слух. В конце концов Калимак заснул посреди куплета, и оставшиеся двое чужих молча отнесли его в дом, решив не оставлять на скамейке, а я взялся проводить хозяина.

\- Вот, мы уже почти дошли, - осторожно я перевел его через порог.

\- Куда? – Маура засмеялся невпопад. – Куда это мы дошли?

\- Мы в нашей комнате. В Карнин-гуле, – ответил я как можно точнее.

\- Спасибо, Бан. Большое, огромное тебе спасибо! – Он слегка наклонился ко мне. Я так и не понял, куда он изначально хотел меня поцеловать в знак благодарности – в лоб или в щеку – но когда он покачнулся и немного потерял равновесие, его поцелуй пришелся прямо на мои губы. И от этого прикосновения улыбающегося рта с упругими губами, сохранившими сильный сладковато-терпкий привкус напитка, я остался стоять в ошеломлении посреди комнаты. А пьяный тем временем кое-как преодолел последние несколько шагов до кровати и повалился поверх покрывала.

\- Нет, ты можешь себе такое представить? – спросил он, зарываясь лицом в мягкую подушку. В своем шоковом состоянии я не сразу понял, что обращался Маура не к подушке, а ко мне. – Он умер, даже не дождавшись, пока я скажу ему... Я скажу ему: «Ильба, почтенный, а ведь если бы вы колечко нашим продвинутым соседям не пытались всучить, мы бы оба до глубокой старости бед не знали»... Я скажу... – Он взмахнул рукой и, не удержавшись, скатился с низкой кровати на пол.

\- Хозяин! – я бросился поднимать его, выйдя из оцепенения.

\- Все нормально! – заявил он с улыбкой и каким-то образом сумел встать сам и даже некоторое время держаться на ногах. – Он, конечно, ответит, что ни в чем не виноват. Я тогда тоже не виноват. Ни в чем. И все прекрасно. А знаешь, ведь он не только кольцо, а и меня сперва был не прочь продать, все искал подходящего покупателя...

Пьянящий напиток, которого после долгого перерыва было выпито огромное количество, развязал хозяину язык, и я опять с недоумением невольно слушал то, что никогда для моих ушей не предназначалось. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, – продолжал откровенничать он. – Как высоко ценятся хорошо обученные полукровки, особенно если из них еще не вышибли мозги!

Внутри у меня все переворачивалось, но я молча кивнул, потому что он смотрел на меня выжидающе, и мне нужно было хоть как-то отреагировать.

Затем улыбка исчезла с его губ, и на влажном от пота лице появилось моляще-печальное выражение.

\- Но он же меня все-таки не продал. Не продал... Почему? А я даже не успел сказать ему... спасибо. Великое небо, я еще так молод, Бан! А ты – тем более. Это несправедливо. Мы должны жить. Я хочу свою жизнь... обратно. – И он снова упал на кровать, на этот раз тут же погрузившись в тяжелый сон.

Я подошел, осторожно вытаскивая из-под него одеяло и накрывая многострадальное тело. Он не пошевельнулся. Вспомнив про обувь, я развязал тесемки и один за другим стянул с него сапоги, обнажая узкие гладкие ступни с твердыми от частого хождения босиком подошвами, на которых еще виднелись следы заживших порезов.

Кровать, которую он занял, до этого предназначалась мне, и я уже оставил возле нее свой мешок. Я догадался поменять наши мешки местами, чтобы ему удобнее было достать свои вещи утром. Сделав это, я позволил себе забраться под легкое одеяло. Хотя я тоже был пьян, но долго еще не мог уснуть, ворочаясь в постели и с горечью в душе пытаясь осмыслить слова хозяина.

Пробудившись внезапно, я с трудом приподнял голову от подушки и огляделся. В нашей небольшой комнате еще царил серый полумрак. Ставни на окнах были приоткрыты, впуская приятный свежий ветерок, пахнущий лесными травами. Я по привычке сладко потянулся под одеялом всеми членами, и тут обнаружил, что кровать у противоположной стены пустует. Я позвал хозяина. Он не откликнулся. Тогда я спустил ноги вниз, подрагивая от прикосновения холодного каменного пола.

Послышались чьи-то неровные шаги, затем входящий пошатнулся и сильно стукнулся о косяк двери. Через несколько секунд в темном проеме все-таки возникла полуодетая фигура и прошлепала в сторону кровати, попутно чертыхаясь и потирая ушибленное плечо.

Только вот прошел этот ночной гость к кровати, на которой находился я, попытавшись на нее плюхнуться и придавив меня своим телом, хоть и совсем легким.

\- Ой, – сказал я ошарашенно.

\- Тьфу, извини, Бан! – Маура слез с меня, еле удерживая равновесие. – Я думал, я в свою постель ложусь.

Добравшись до другого ложа, он повалился на него, шумно и облегченно вздыхая.

\- Вам что-нибудь нужно? – спросил я тихо. – Может, воды принести?

\- Спасибо, сам уже со всем справился, – откликнулся он слабо. – Давай поспим еще. До утра недолго осталось.

Я кивнул в согласии, снова накрываясь. Маура набросил висевшее у него на плече влажное полотенце на голую спину и затих. Так как он никогда не храпел во сне, трудно было определить, спит он уже или нет. Как бы то ни было, я решил, что еще немного отдыха и мне не помешает, и постепенно снова погрузился в дрему.

* * *

На другое утро Калимак предложил пойти на реку.

\- Башка трещит после вчерашнего, - пожаловался он, озвучив наши общие ощущения. – Айда искупаемся, может, полегчает.

Маура согласился, и мы еще до завтрака спустились к журчащей воде. Прибрежные деревья дарили хоть какую-то прохладу и тень в то жаркое не по сезону утро.

У реки сидел младший сын правителя, сосредоточенно записывая что-то сероватой палочкой на светлой деревянной пластинке.

\- _Эль-Эдан, дьер лафт!_ – радостно поприветствовал его Маура еще издали.

Подросток обернулся и быстро направился к нам, оставив свои письменные принадлежности на камне.

\- _Аг лафт дьер, Маура!_ – он поднял руку, не скрывая своей радости – после нашего возвращения мы с ним еще не пересекались.

Маура воздержался от объятий, и они просто прижались ладонями.

\- Здоро́во, парень... - по привычке фамильярно начал было Калимак, но, видимо, что-то вспомнив, тут же сменил тон:

\- То есть, приветствую вас, Эльэдан, сын Карнингульского _тара_, - выдал он почтительно, так и не научившись правильно произносить их имена.

Мой хозяин громко хрюкнул, и чужак тоже улыбнулся столь редко появляющейся у него улыбкой, обнажающей крупные зубы.

\- Здравствуйте, - в свою очередь просто пролепетал я, не зная, как лучше к нему обращаться.

Он кивнул нам обоим, на этот раз без всяких признаков гнева.

Они с Маура непринужденно заговорили о погоде, о нашем путешествии на лодках, о том, как продвигается учеба Эль-Эдана и как дела у его брата. В ходе разговора Эль-Эдан внимательно рассматривал лицо стоявшего перед ним, должно быть, заметив некоторые перемены, хотя вслух он ничего не высказывал.

\- Елы-палы, от жары еще больше башка разболелась, - не выдержал сидевший рядом на кочке Калимак. – Точно не стоило нам вчера так бухать. Мау, я окунусь пойду. Присоединяйся.

Он направился к воде, на ходу скидывая тунику.

\- Что вы делали? – не понял Эль-Эдан.

\- Выпили лишнего, - пояснил Маура. – Теперь вот за это расплачиваемся.

\- Как это связано? – тому по-прежнему было неясно.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не перепивал? – удивился мой хозяин. – Хотя да, тебе, наверное, рано еще...

\- Я пил все известные нам напитки, и в большом количестве, - возразил подросток. – Но от них не бывает плохо.

\- Хмм... Так ты не знаешь, что такое «опьянеть»?

\- Нет, - честно ответил тот. – Как это на нашем языке?

\- А черт его знает... – почесал в затылке Маура. – И от этого вашего _тшие́нги_, от которого дух захватывает, у тебя вообще никаких ощущений?

\- Он освежает, дает бодрость и силу. Ничего другого. Объясни, что такое «опьянеть», - заинтересовался он. – Это может пригодиться мне в моей работе.

\- Ну, это... Сначала очень хорошо и легко, становишься веселым и забываешь обо всем, и хочется петь и танцевать.

\- Я слышал, как вы вчера пели, - кивнул подросток.

\- Извини, мы, наверное, не давали тебе спать.

\- Нет, вчера была _пай-шан _[3], - успокоил его чужак. – Я был занят чтением. Так какие еще ощущения?

\- Чем больше пьешь, тем больше мысли смешиваются, - продолжил Маура. – А на следующее утро вообще мутит, голова раскалывается, во рту сухо и жизнь не мила. «Похмелье» называется.

\- Зачем вы это делаете, если потом так плохо? – не отставал Эль-Эдан, пытаясь выяснить наши странные мотивы.

\- Ради тех моментов, в которые хорошо, – вздохнул мой хозяин.

Сын правителя удовлетворился этим ответом, очевидно подумав, что понять такую логику полностью все равно не удастся.

\- Я попробую тебе помочь, снять боль, - предложил он, поднося руки к вискам Маура.

Но хозяин чуть отстранился.

\- Лучше помоги Бану, - неожиданно попросил он. – Если тебе не трудно. У меня уже и так почти прошло.

Чужак подошел ко мне, подняв руки:

\- Можно?

\- Не бойся, это совершенно безопасно, - заверил меня хозяин.

Я кивнул, позволив Эль-Эдану приложить длинные гибкие пальцы к моим пульсирующим от боли вискам. Его прикосновение, хоть и горячее, было осторожным и безболезненным, в отличие от еще не забытого мной резкого вторжения Эль-Орина. Я почувствовал теплые ручейки энергии, заструившиеся внутрь и постепенно поглощающие боль без следа. Темно-серые искрящиеся глаза передо мной смотрели ровно, не выражая ни явного дружелюбия, ни сострадания – но я был от всего сердца благодарен их обладателю, потратившему свои силы, чтобы мне стало лучше.

\- Спасибо вам, - смущенно произнес я, когда он отнял руки. Мы с Эль-Эданом были практически ровесниками, и ростом он был лишь чуть выше моего хозяина, но меня не покидало ощущение, что он, как и все остальные чужаки, гораздо старше своего физического возраста. Мне никогда не пришло бы в голову фамильярничать с ним, даже не будь он сыном самого правителя.

Внизу под откосом послышался задорный свист, возвещавший о том, что Калимаку надоело плескаться одному, и он с нетерпением ожидал компании.

\- Пойдем с нами купаться, - с улыбкой пригласил Маура.

Эль-Эдан покачал головой, собирая свои вещи.

\- Не могу. Мне надо на занятия.

На миг обернувшись, перед тем, как уйти обратно к домам, он добавил:

\- Налево вдоль берега есть хорошее место для купания, там гладкое дно без камней. _Нáбрет _[4]_._

\- _Набрет аг _[5], - попрощался с ним Маура, оборачиваясь затем ко мне:

\- Давай, идем уже, а то на солнце вконец поджаримся, - и он дружески подтолкнул меня к спуску с откоса.

* * *

Когда уже вечерело, и Калимак вышел прогуляться перед сном, к нам неожиданно зашел Эль-Ронт с подносом в руках, который он поставил на небольшой столик в центре комнаты. Он снял с подноса три маленькие плошки с тонко нарезанными дольками яблок, а перед хозяином вдобавок поставил тарелку, от которой еще исходил пар, с желтоватыми кружочками в густом соусе.

\- Попробуй это.

\- Спасибо, но у вас наверняка есть дела поважнее, чем самому приносить мне еду, - неловко заметил Маура. – И я не голоден.

\- Ты ничего не ел ни за обедом, ни за ужином, - без укора отметил Эль-Ронт.

\- Просто нет аппетита.

\- Это понятно, но ты сейчас не можешь позволить себе голодать. Ты и так истощен до предела. Я заметил, что тебе плохо от сильных ароматов, поэтому здесь их специально убрали.

Маура нанизал на палочку один золотистый кружок, отправив его в рот.

\- Очень вкусно. 

Но Эль-Ронт не собирался уходить, присоединяясь к нам и беря ломтик яблока.

\- У меня на сегодня больше нет дел. Я подожду.

Я тем временем с наслаждением прикончил свою порцию яблок, вполне удовлетворившись ими, так как за ужином наелся до отвала.

С тяжелым вздохом Маура принялся за еду, сначала без всякого удовольствия, но постепенно все более увлеченно, да так, что Эль-Ронт с улыбкой сказал: «Помедленнее».

\- Хорошо, - похвалил затем правитель, когда и тарелка, и плошка были очищены, и пододвинул ему стакан с подогретым напитком. – Я должен был приехать к тебе в Гон.

\- Вы не доверяете тамошним лекарям? - полусерьезно спросил мой хозяин.

\- Они не имеют такого опыта помощи _аннан_, или... кому-либо помимо нашего народа. Но Эль-Орин ничего не передал мне о твоем состоянии, кроме того, что ты жив, и план выполнен. Он уверял, что ты в порядке, просто должен как следует отдохнуть от тяжелого пути; а затем, что вы очень заняты переговорами с Гонскими старейшинами, и что вернетесь в Карнин-гул, как только закончите со всеми делами. Тебя я какое-то время не видел вообще и думал, что виной тому и расстояние, и твой барьер. 

\- Но они с Аргоном заботились обо мне постоянно, как и другие на базе, – Маура улыбнулся мне, мимолетно дотрагиваясь до моей руки и давая понять, что я тоже включен в этот список заботившихся.

\- Только поэтому Эль-Орин сейчас снова гость в моем доме, - правитель был непреклонен.

Он поднялся, забирая посуду.

\- Завтра утром, как только встанешь, жду тебя в приемной.

\- Зачем, _тар_?

\- Мне не хватает некоторых данных.

\- Аргон говорил, что где-то шестьсот _ри_...

Эль-Ронт замер на полпути, сжимая в руках поднос.

\- Простите за вторжение, - быстро добавил мой хозяин. – Но эта мысль была у вас такой ясной...

Тот лишь отмахнулся, перебивая:

\- Аргон назвал тебе такую цифру? Не двести пятьдесят?

\- Да, вроде бы.

\- Понятно, - сухо произнес правитель. – Мое доверие Эль-Орин утратил уже навсегда.

\- Он не хотел, чтобы вы волновались, – почему-то заступился Маура за старца.

\- Откуда у тебя эти обширные знания? – сменил тему правитель, никак не комментируя последнюю реплику.

\- Из вашего хранилища записей, - честно ответил Маура. – Я еще до ухода читал.

\- То есть, ты все-таки полюбил чтение, - кивнул Эль-Ронт. – Это хорошо. До завтра. – Больше не оглядываясь, он вышел.

* * *

На другое утро, едва ступив за порог нашей комнаты, мы наткнулись на Эль-Орина, поджидавшего в коридоре в сопровождении еще одного чужого, которого я, кажется, раньше не видел.

\- Пойдем, – коротко бросил старец моему хозяину. И, конечно, ни «доброго утра», ни «как спалось?». Я никак не мог привыкнуть к их неизменной прямоте, кажущейся мне столь грубой.

Маура прищурил глаза, резко вздергивая подбородок – этот уже давно знакомый мне жест, выражающий вызов. Затем повернулся к безмолвно стоящему рядом спутнику Эль-Орина, чуть поклонившись ему:

\- Приветствую вас, хоть и не знаю вашего имени.

Тот машинально наклонил голову в ответ, тут же кидая быстрый взгляд на старшего по чину.

\- Эль-Лар будет присутствовать при нашей беседе, он ведет запись. – В глазах Эль-Орина сверкнули искры, и я подумал, что, должно быть, хозяину все-таки удалось зацепить чужака своей показной вежливостью.

Из конца коридора показался Эль-Ронт и приблизился к нам, молча кивнув всем.

\- Пойдем, - так же обыденно произнес он, обращаясь к Маура.

\- Не сейчас, – возразил ему Эль-Орин. – Он мне нужен.

\- Это может подождать, – уже более настойчиво сказал правитель. – Мы вчера договорились о встрече.

\- У нас важный разговор, - повысил голос Эль-Орин. – Это не может ждать.

\- Не мешай мне восстанавливать то, что ты разрушил, - резко ответил Эль-Ронт.

Положив руку на плечо Маура, он решительно повел его к своему кабинету, и я заторопился следом, стараясь не оглядываться на оставшихся стоять посреди коридора.

\- Иди погуляй, - сказал мне Эль-Ронт, когда мы оказались у его двери. – Сегодня хорошая погода.

Предложение было мягким, но однозначным, и я послушно развернулся, бредя в обратную сторону.

Однако волнение и любопытство в который раз оказались сильнее, и, как только коридор опустел, я вновь тихо прокрался в дальний его конец, вставая вплотную к дубовым створкам и приложив к ним ухо. Поерзав немного на месте и ничего еще не слыша, я вдруг обнаружил, что дверь была закрыта не полностью, и припал одним глазом к крошечной щелке. В поле моего зрения промелькнула светлая ткань – короткий халат Эль-Ронта, на мгновение скрыв от меня происходящее.

\- Я давно уже в порядке, - заверил Маура.

\- Ложись, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал правитель.

Край одежды отодвинулся, и я разглядел узкую кровать у открытого окна и сидящего на ней. Маура скинул тунику, и опустился на ложе, покрытое легкой белой простыней.

Эль-Ронт поднял с пола брошенную тунику, раскинув ее на спинке стула. Тут он, по всей видимости, заметил, что дверь приоткрыта, и направился к ней. Я резко отшатнулся в сторону, прячась за выступом стены и чувствуя, как гулко бьется от страха сердце. Но чужак, казалось, не обнаружил меня, что было так нетипично для его чуткой натуры. Дверь бесшумно закрылась до конца, и я осторожно выглянул из своего убежища, опять приближаясь и прижимая ухо. Теперь я мог рассчитывать лишь на свой слух.

\- ...После того, как вас доставили в ангар? – уловил я конец фразы.

\- ...Да, раза два, наверное, - отвечал мой хозяин. – Потом они мне что-то дали, тошнота прошла, и я снова надолго заснул.

\- Так. Сядь. Дыши глубоко, – приглушенно сказали за тяжелыми створками. – Еще раз... – Приходилось вслушиваться изо всех сил, чтобы разобрать отдельные слова. – ...здесь больно?

В ответ послышался сдавленный стон. Я вздрогнул и еле удержался, чтобы не вломиться в комнату с негодующими возгласами. Но спокойный, извиняющийся тон при следующей реплике охладил мой пыл:

\- Прости. Потерпи немного, я должен тебя осмотреть.

Наступила пауза, тянущаяся, как мне казалось, очень долго.

\- Хорошо... – продолжил правитель. – Повернись. Сейчас будет неприятно, но только на минуту.

\- Меня уже в Гоне всего истыкали этими иглами, - в отчаянии проговорил мой хозяин. – Зачем это?

\- Для проверки. Мне нужно узнать твое состояние не с чужих слов.

\- Я по глупости сбежал от своих товарищей, обнаружил себя врагу, собственноручно поубивал с десяток людей и чуть не взорвал к черту всех остальных! Какое у меня может быть состояние? – Он глухо закашлял.

\- Оденься, – ровно произнес Эль-Ронт. – Мы об этом еще поговорим. Я дам тебе пока...

Тут из-за угла показалась целая группа чужих, и я быстро отошел от дверей на середину коридора, чтобы никто не заподозрил меня в подслушивании. Пришлось ждать, пока они все пройдут.

Выглянув в коридор, Эль-Ронт, как ни в чем не бывало, обратился ко мне:

\- Раз уж ты тут, Баназир, зайди тоже.

Я густо покраснел, поняв, что о моем присутствии ему уже было давно известно.

\- Заходи, Бан, не бойся, - весело сказал Маура, выходя из комнаты уже одетый, с небольшим, но увесистым мешочком в руках. – Пытка не слишком мучительна.

Эль-Ронт бросил на него острый взгляд, на что мой хозяин еще шире ухмыльнулся.

\- А тебе я бы советовал сегодня отдохнуть и не носиться по окрестностям, - строго произнес правитель. – Иди к себе, я скажу, чтобы тебя не беспокоили.

\- Я в саду посижу, - отмахнулся Маура, выходя на открытую веранду, и Эль-Ронт только покачал головой ему вслед.

\- Разденься до пояса, - велел Эль-Ронт, указав мне сесть на ту же длинную узкую кушетку. – Скажи, как далеко ты был от центра, когда включилась защита?

Увидев непонимание в моих глазах, он сразу уточнил: – Ты находился внутри пещеры, когда Маура надел кольцо?

\- Нет, - помотал головой я. – Я зашел после... когда он уже... – Я не смог договорить, снова вспомнив страшную картину. – После того, как он его... сбросил вниз...

Эль-Ронт молча и внимательно выслушал меня, глядя в глаза и зачем-то ощупывая с двух сторон мою шею.

Он взял маленький продолговатый предмет, приставляя его к одному из моих пальцев.

\- Сейчас почувствуешь небольшой укол, не бойся, - сказал он, придерживая мою руку.

Кончик указательного пальца что-то пронзило, но это было и правда не больнее, чем укус комара.

Правитель слегка нажал на предмет и отставил его на столик, затем снова повернулся ко мне.

Уже знакомым движением он поводил пальцами вокруг моего туловища, затем надел на руку плоскую металлическую коробочку, державшуюся на черной ленте, плотно охватывающей кисть. Он немного согрел серебристую поверхность между ладоней, и начал поочередно прикладывать ее к разным частям моего тела, словно это диковинное устройство позволяло ему что-то видеть или слышать прямо руками. Я почти полностью затаил дыхание, боясь помешать и стараясь побороть страх от вида всех этих неизвестных приборов.

\- Не волнуйся, вдыхай полной грудью, - мельком взглянул на меня он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Теплый гладкий металл прошелся сзади по моей пояснице. Указав мне лечь и присев на табурет, правитель поводил прибором в районе моих бедер, едва касаясь; сняв коробочку с руки, пощупал подмышечные впадины и область паха, и легко нажал справа, затем слева под ребрами.

\- Болит здесь?

\- Немного, - прислушался я к своим ощущениям.

Он закончил осмотр, вставая с табурета.

\- Можешь одеваться.

\- А... что со мной, _тар_? – осмелился спросить я.

\- На данный момент ничего плохого, - успокоил он, беря со столика оставленный цилиндр и рассматривая появившиеся на нем крошечные знаки. – Легкое истощение, состав крови уже почти в норме. Угрозы для жизни нет, тебе просто нужен отдых, свежий воздух и нормальный распорядок дня, и здесь все это мы можем предоставить, - объяснил он еще проще. – Так что скоро ты полностью восстановишься.

\- А мой хозяин? С ним все будет в порядке? – я тревожно глядел на правителя.

Эль-Ронт чуть помедлил с ответом.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы твой хозяин был здоров, не давай ему себя изматывать. Он тоже должен хорошо питаться и часто отдыхать, хотя бы первое время. Я уже убедился, что он никого не слушает, но все же больше шансов, что послушает тебя, чем меня.

Я открыл рот от такого заявления.

Достав из шкафа небольшую плетеную фляжку и круглый коробок, он снова повернулся ко мне.

\- Принимай каждый день по одному глотку и по одному шарику, пока не кончатся, - проинструктировал он. – И проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы Маура принимал то, что я ему дал. Я могу на тебя положиться?

\- Конечно, - ответил я с замиранием сердца от такого доверия.

\- Хорошо, - чуть улыбнулся он. – Все, иди.

Легко было пообещать присматривать за хозяином, и я по-прежнему горел желанием ежедневно доказывать ему свою преданность. Труднее оказалось осуществить просьбу Эль-Ронта – Маура еще больше, чем раньше, противился любому контролю над собой и своими действиями, а от всех попыток заботиться о нем шутливо отмахивался.

\- Что ты, как наседка, в самом деле, Бан! – отчитывал меня он, когда я напоминал ему принять лекарство. – Я не маленький, сам о себе позабочусь.

\- Господин Эль-Ронт сказал, что вам нужно...

\- Да знаю, - перебивал он. – И хватит за моей спиной заговор устраивать.

* * *

На другой день, прогуливаясь по тропинке в поле, недалеко от лесной опушки мы увидели троих детей чужаков, стоящих друг напротив друга. В пространстве между ними прямо по воздуху легко парили небольшие разноцветные тарелочки, подлетая то к одному, то к другому, плавно меняя траекторию и выписывая замысловатые фигуры. Проходя мимо, Маура не выдержал и остановился в сторонке, и я был рад этой возможности вдоволь понаблюдать за волшебным зрелищем. Эти дети, которым было, наверное, не больше пяти-семи лет, с потрясающим контролем и точностью управляли предметами, не прикасаясь к ним, и для них это было игрой, забавой и способом попрактиковать свои навыки, но никак не тем шокирующим и совершенно необъяснимым явлением, которым это представлялось мне.

Хозяин тоже, не отрывая глаз, наблюдал за их игрой. Но в его взгляде читалось не завороженное восхищение, а нечто другое. Зависть.

Они на некоторое время прервались, взяв каждый в руки свои тарелки.

\- _Ми́лит и́нтрат? _[6] – спросил один из мальчиков, приближаясь к Маура и протягивая ему красные деревянные кружочки.

Мой хозяин вдруг растерялся и замотал головой, отступая.

\- _До́е... Ма дой ке́ла... Си́дхан-а..._[7] – и быстрыми шагами ушел в сторону леса.

Не выказывая удивления, черноволосый мальчик молча вернулся к своим товарищам, напоследок окинув меня беглым взглядом.

Поняв, что остался в одиночестве, я кинулся за хозяином, с трудом нагнав его уже у самой опушки.

\- Да что ты таскаешься все время за мной?! Прицепился, как пиявка! – вдруг гневно выкрикнул он, резко оборачиваясь на мои торопливые шаги. – Оставь меня в покое!

Я застыл на месте, как вкопанный, словно мне отвесили пощечину.

Он прошел еще немного вперед, затем тоже остановился. Медленно он вернулся ко мне и приобнял за плечи.

\- Прости, Бан. Я не хотел... Со мной черт-те что творится...

\- Это... это ничего, хозяин... Я понимаю... – пролепетал я, хотя на самом деле ничего не понимал. – Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел?

\- Нет, - сразу ответил он. – Нет.

* * *

Сидя на гладких плоских валунах у реки, мы с хозяином любовались волшебным оранжевым закатом, в отблесках которого сама вода казалась янтарной, с танцующей на поверхности легкой золоченой рябью.

Совершенно неслышно, как и все чужаки, подошел младший сын правителя и, кивнув нам, опустился на соседний камень.

\- Отец рассказал мне про то, что с тобой случилось. С вами, - добавил он к моему удивлению, коротко взглянув на меня.

Он взял руку Маура в свою, опустив голову.

\- Все уже прошло, Эль-Эдан, - мягко улыбнулся ему мой хозяин.

\- Вот почему ты не хотел, чтобы я до тебя дотронулся, - продолжил тот.

\- Я боялся, что ты случайно что-то увидишь, - кивнул Маура.

Эль-Эдан внимательно посмотрел на сидящего рядом.

\- У тебя и сейчас болит голова, - утвердительно сказал он, что огорчило меня, так как со мной Маура этим фактом не поделился.

\- Пустяки.

\- Позволь мне, - подросток поднял ладони к его вискам.

Мой хозяин наконец все же сдался и послушно склонил голову, и чужой сосредоточенно прижал ладони по обе ее стороны, прикрыв глаза. На миг он слегка вздрогнул, словно от невидимого удара, но быстро совладал с собой.

Спустя некоторое время он убрал пальцы, и Маура облегченно вздохнул, улыбаясь:

\- Спасибо! В самом деле прошло. У тебя такое же лечебное прикосновение, как у твоего отца.

Тот был явно доволен это услышать. Сняв висевший у него на шее небольшой медный кубик на цепочке, с чередующимися темными и светлыми полосками на нем, он надел цепочку на шею сидящего перед ним.

\- Это _крит-фал _[8], - пояснил он. – Мне нравится с ним играть. Надо собрать каждую из сторон так, чтобы она была полностью светлой или темной. Попробуй.

\- Здо́рово, - Маура рассматривал игрушку, выдвигая по очереди то одну, ту другую деталь. – _Ха́рда _[9], Эль-Эдан. Я тебе его верну, когда соберу.

\- Не надо, это подарок.

Я тоже молча улыбался, радуясь за хозяина, и у меня даже мысли не промелькнуло, что меня обошли вниманием.

Но Эль-Эдан, казалось, поняв ситуацию, вытащил из плоской сумки на поясе маленький мешочек с очищенными лесными орехами.

\- Вот для тебя, - протянул он его мне.

Вспыхнув от смущения и оказанной мне чести, я принял подарок, пробормотав неловкое «спасибо».

_________________________________

[1] Они странные.

[2] Очень.

[3] Свободная ночь. (Так чужаки называли те ночи, в которые не нуждались в сне).

[4] До свидания.

[5] Также до свидания.

[6] Хочешь поиграть?

[7] Нет... Я не могу... Прости...

[8] Головоломка.

[9] Спасибо.


	21. Осколки

Подошедший к нам Эль-Регир неожиданно заговорил вслух, вопреки своим принципам.

\- Эль-Маур, пойдем со мной. Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Не задавая вопросов, мой хозяин с готовностью пошел за ним вглубь леса, и я удивленно двинулся следом.

\- Оставь его, - на полпути вдруг обернулся идущий впереди, слегка кивая на меня. – Это место он не должен видеть.

\- Эль-Регир, ты знаешь, что Бан уже видел все, что только можно, - попытался уговорить его Маура. – Какой вред будет теперь от его присутствия?

\- Не вред. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то чужой там был. Даже из нашего народа.

Хозяин остановился в сомнениях.

\- Тогда прости, - с сожалением сказал он наконец. – Я не могу оставить Бана после всего, через что мы прошли.

Я пораженно ахнул. Неужели ради того, чтобы меня не обидеть, Маура готов был отказаться от такой редкой чести? Ведь, как я слышал, Эль-Регир обычно никого не впускал в свою личную жизнь...

\- Идите же, хозяин! – воскликнул я. – Я подожду здесь, или, если хотите, назад вернусь...

Поглядев на нас обоих, старший сын правителя неожиданно передумал.

\- Идемте.

Под землю вела узкая ровная лестница, абсолютно невидимая в густых зарослях. Спустившись по ней, мы очутились в просторном темном помещении. Впрочем, темным оно оставалось недолго. Беззвучно зажегся мерцающий оранжевый свет, и источником его служили снопы кристаллов, вертикально стоявших по углам. Хотя и углов, как таковых, не было – комната оказалась овальной. В ней было лишь одно кресло, стоящее на высоком помосте ближе к центру; а напротив кресла широкое черное полотно прямоугольной формы, почти во всю стену.

\- Что это? – восхищенно прошептал Маура.

\- Смотровая комната, - ответил чужак. – Вернее, ее воссоздание. Здесь все так, как должно быть на самом деле. Мать очень любила сюда приходить.

Маура понимающе склонил голову.

\- Посмотри на это. – Легким нажатием пальцев Эль-Регир привел в действие неведомый механизм, и на огромном черном полотне вдруг возникли сияющие белые точки.

\- Звездное небо, - благоговейно прошептал Маура, подходя ближе. – Как это? Ведь сейчас день...

\- Это _стъяни _[1], - терпеливо пояснил стоявший рядом. – С помощью приборов можно воссоздать любое изображение. Сядь в кресло.

Маура подчинился, с некоторой опаской забираясь на высокий помост и опустившись на упругое сиденье.

\- Положи правую руку на подлокотник. Там круг, четыре направления. Видишь?

\- Да, - мой хозяин провел пальцами по чуть выступающим кнопкам.

\- Внизу таблица расстояний. В хранилище данных заложена карта всего Белого сектора. Ты можешь выбрать любой курс. Левая сторона тебе сейчас не нужна, там относительные размеры небесных тел.

Сосредоточенно Маура нажал одну из кнопок, и звезды на полотне чуть колыхнулись и поплыли в сторону. Стоя у ближней ко входу стены, я во все глаза следил за невероятным зрелищем и гадал, поверят ли мне в родной деревне, если я когда-либо осмелюсь рассказать обо всем увиденном.

Сперва нерешительно и осторожно, затем все более уверенно Маура выбирал маршрут среди звезд, и его длинные пальцы скользили по выступам на подлокотнике так, словно были созданы для этого.

Наконец в поле зрения возникла яркая, ослепительно белая звезда, расположенная почти на одной линии с еще тремя помельче – словно некие искусные руки нанизали бусины звезд на невидимую небесную нить.

\- Ты нашел его, - произнес Эль-Регир, поднимаясь на помост и становясь рядом с креслом.

\- Что нашел? – почти неслышно спросил Маура, будто у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты действительно не знаешь?

\- Я... не учил звездную науку, - сглотнул тот, резко вставая. Он пошатнулся, и Эль-Регир поддержал его, помогая спуститься.

\- Я тебе благодарен, Эль-Регир, - очутившись внизу, мой хозяин отпустил его руку. – За доверие. И... это было очень красиво.

\- Мне следовало послушаться отца, - сказал чужак, огорченно прикрыв глаза. – Он говорил, что ты еще не готов к этому.

Он провел ладонью по выступу на стене, и исчезли звезды; широкое полотно снова стало черным и мертвым.

Маура рассеянно прошел к выходу, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Я хотел было направиться за ним, но Эль-Регир неожиданно остановил меня, сделав запрещающий жест ладонью:

-_ Ана_. Ты будешь молчать обо всем, что видел здесь.

\- Конечно, господин, - пролепетал я испуганно. – Я буду молчать.

И мы вновь вышли на поверхность.

* * *

В просторной читальне находилось около десятка чужаков, занявших места за небольшими столами у полок, и стояла почтительная тишина, долгое время никем не нарушаемая. В очередной раз придя сюда после полудня, мы заняли укромный уголок недалеко от окна, и Маура углубился в чтение непонятных знаков, выбитых на плоской керамической плитке мелкими сплошными рядами, водя пальцем по строчкам, чтобы не сбиться. Я скучал, разглядывая стены, кое-где украшенные тканью с изображенными на ней различными схемами и чертежами. Вздыхая, я подумал, как хорошо, должно быть, уметь разбираться в таких сложных вещах. Хозяин теперь все чаще предпочитал проводить свой досуг в читальне, а не исследовать окрестности вместе с Калимаком, как в былые времена, и его друг, обижаясь, уходил на прогулки один, отсутствуя порой часами.

\- Иди воздухом подыши, - предложил хозяин, на миг отрываясь от своего занятия. – Ты же не обязан здесь отсиживаться.

\- Я посижу, если позволите, - помотал головой я, все же не желая отказываться от его общества, несмотря на скуку.

Он снял для меня с полок свиток с разноцветными изображениями множества растений, деревьев и цветов потрясающей красоты, большинство из которых я никогда до этого не видел.

\- Вот, может это будет тебе интересно.

Я с радостью кивнул, осторожно разворачивая тонкую гибкую пластину свитка и изучая картинки.

Эль-Орин зашел так бесшумно, что поначалу ни я, ни хозяин его не заметили. Только оказавшись у нашего стола, старец привлек к себе внимание, очень тихо обратившись к Маура:

\- Ты не пришел.

\- Разве вы еще чего-то не знаете, _тар_? – ровно спросил тот, не поднимая головы.

\- А разве ты все рассказал? Запись не закончена. Утаивать информацию ты не имеешь права.

\- А вы имели право? – холодно парировал Маура. – Если сами обманываете других, не удивляйтесь, что обманут вас. Как же прав был Трагальд! Вы из тех, кто спасает жизнь, чтобы использовать нас в своих интересах, как безвольных кукол!

\- Тем не менее, – проигнорировал оскорбление тот. – Я спас тебе жизнь, и мне многих усилий стоило вернуть тебя к более или менее нормальному состоянию в Гоне, без помощи Эль-Ронта.

Маура вскочил и зашагал туда-сюда по комнате, к окну и обратно, наконец снова останавливаясь напротив Эль-Орина и сжимая кулаки.

\- Если тебе это было так трудно, и не входило в твои планы, тогда зачем было вообще вызволять нас из Румина?! – он сорвался на гневный крик, опуская остатки уважения. Его била крупная дрожь. – Лучше бы ты хотя бы меня оставил там! Тебе так нужны эти жалкие кусочки информации? Возьми все, убери это из моей головы, оно мне не нужно! Давай же, к черту, бери! – лицо его исказилось болью, и он яростно взмахнул руками.

Большая плитка в руках у одного из чужаков, молча читавшего за соседним столом, внезапно вырвалась из длинных пальцев, словно ее выбили невидимым ударом, и, с размаху ударившись о гладкий каменный пол, раскололась на несколько крупных кусков.

В ту же секунду Эль-Орин выбросил вперед раскрытую ладонь, и Маура отлетел к стене. Я подбежал к нему, в ужасе вскрикнув. От удара у него носом пошла кровь, капая на светлую тунику.

С трудом он поднялся, отталкивая мои руки и прижимая рукав к носу. В комнате вновь воцарилось оглушительное молчание, пока в дверях вдруг не показался Эль-Ронт.

\- Зачем ты меня звал? – обратился он к старцу.

Тут взгляд его упал на Маура.

\- Что произошло?

\- Он использовал _сульга́т_. Бесконтрольно. Я не ожидал этого и не успел остановиться, - признался Эль-Орин.

\- Ты мог его убить.

\- Ты мог заранее принять меры, - сухо ответил тот.

Ни слова больше не говоря, Эль-Ронт взял моего хозяина за плечи, ведя к двери, и я последовал за ними, все еще шокированный произошедшим.

На выходе Маура задержался, оглянувшись на молодого чужака, собиравшего осколки плитки.

\- _Си́дхан-и ла-мáе _[2], - огорченно сказал он.

\- _Дой кант-у́ _[3], - без враждебности ответил тот.

* * *

\- Сиди так. – У себя в рабочей комнате Эль-Ронт усадил моего хозяина в кресло и аккуратно вытер его лицо и руки влажной тканью, смоченной в принесенной небольшой чаше воды. Затем положил на его переносицу холодный компресс, выравнивая подушку у него под затылком и укрывая его ноги толстым одеялом.

\- Зачем это? Не холодно ведь, - покосился на него Маура, удерживая компресс пальцами.

\- Чтобы быстрее остановить кровотечение, - объяснил правитель. – Наклони голову чуть вперед, не запрокидывай. Я скажу, когда можно будет подняться.

Он вновь принялся за работу, просматривая какие-то записи и делая пометки. До меня не сразу дошло, что записывал он почти одновременно обеими руками на светлых деревянных пластинках, лежащих по обе стороны от основного свитка. Я изумленно затаил дыхание, но старался не глазеть на него открыто, так как это было невежливо.

\- Можно встать? – нетерпеливо спросил Маура через некоторое время.

\- Нет, - откликнулся Эль-Ронт со своего места, не прерываясь.

Сидящий в кресле покорно вздохнул.

\- Бан, принеси, пожалуйста, мой кубик, я его, кажется, на кровати оставил, - попросил он, и я с готовностью метнулся в нашу комнату.

Калимака по-прежнему не было, и я, найдя медную головоломку на подушке, поспешил обратно.

\- Спасибо, - Маура взял у меня принесенное.

Эль-Ронт, прошедший мимо по пути к полкам, мельком взглянул на игрушку в его руках.

\- Я рад, что вы с Эль-Эданом проводите время вместе, - с легкой улыбкой заметил он.

\- Да... Он мне это подарил, - вдруг спохватился мой хозяин. – Я не украл.

Правитель резко обернулся.

\- Я и не предполагал этого, - тихо произнес он. Затем, подойдя вплотную к креслу, продолжил: – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты можешь оставаться в этом доме, сколько захочешь, и считать его своим. И ты, Баназир, тоже, - обратился он ко мне. – Вам всегда здесь рады.

В небольшой комнате уже начинало темнеть, и Эль-Ронт зажег и поставил в центр длинного стола из темного дерева одну из их странных ламп с металлическим основанием и вертикальным кристаллом посередине, которые горели без огня и масла, от одного лишь поворота вокруг своей оси.

Достав с полки еще два стакана помимо того, что уже стоял рядом с большим кувшином на столе, он разлил по ним тот самый прозрачный ярко-красный напиток, всегда наводящий меня на мысли о рубинах – никогда не виданных мной драгоценных камнях цвета крови, которые описывал в своих рассказах покойный господин Лабинги.

Очевидно, было также отдано безмолвное распоряжение насчет еды, ибо вскоре помощник принес нам поднос с ужином, состоящим из золотистых ломтиков хлеба с румяной корочкой, с разложенной на них слегка поджаренной глазуньей из перепелиных яиц, а также блюда с солеными лесными орехами, свежими крупными ягодами клюквы, и тонко нарезанными дольками яблок, обильно посыпанных неким сладковатым коричневым порошком.

\- Вы желаете что-нибудь еще? – уточнил Эль-Ронт.

\- Этого более, чем достаточно, _тар, _спасибо, – улыбнулся Маура. – Бан, ты хочешь чего-то особенного?

\- О, нет, что вы! – поспешил заверить я. – Благодарю вас за угощение, господин _тар_!

Мы все трое некоторое время молча наслаждались трапезой, причем я в основном налегал на еду, а Маура – на питье, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда правителя.

\- Эль-Эдан на днях поинтересовался у меня, есть ли в наших записях что-либо на тему «опьянения и похмелья», - неожиданно произнес он, когда сидящий напротив в очередной раз потянулся за кувшином, наливая себе добавки. – Я спросил, откуда у него эти слова, и получил ответ, что он слышал их от различных гостей.

\- Простите, - опустив глаза, пробормотал мой хозяин. – Я, наверное, очень плохо на него влияю.

\- Напротив, ты влияешь на него очень хорошо, - возразил правитель. – Ты стал для него таким же примером, как и его брат. Поэтому я и опасаюсь, что он, вдохновившись, начнет опыты над собой, с целью понять и обучиться. _Эллир_, чтобы достигнуть похожего состояния, потребовалось бы выпить сразу объем бочки. По понятным причинам мы этого не практикуем. Я даже не буду упоминать про так называемый «дурман», который я тоже успел заметить в твоем прошлом. Последствия его использования мне однажды пришлось наблюдать у одного лежавшего посреди дороги торговца из Биреля.

\- Это просто сушеные листья, - совсем смутился Маура. – У нас многие в деревне балуются... От них ничего такого, весело только...

\- И все же, - мягко, но строго произнес Эль-Ронт. – Думаю, у тебя достаточно силы воли, чтобы не использовать такие способы расслабления.

\- Вряд ли достаточно, - вздохнул мой хозяин. – Вы сами видели, что сегодня случилось.

\- Ты раньше не делал ничего подобного? – Эль-Ронт сделал глоток из своего стакана, пристально глядя на сидящего напротив.

\- Нет... Ну разве что в Гоне как-то пробовал ложку покрутить, думал, у меня случайно получился тот же трюк, что я у Аргона видел... Но это ведь вовсе не игра, да? Я виноват.

\- Твоей вины здесь нет, – спокойно сказал правитель. – И Эль-Орин нанес тебе удар непреднамеренно. Врожденная реакция на атаку. Это у тебя наверняка бывало.

\- Бывало, - признался Маура, и мне сразу вспомнился давний случай с господином Ильба, когда тот опрометчиво ударил своего наследника на уроке.

Я, как всегда, слушал молча, пытаясь не встревать в их важный разговор, и гордясь уже тем, что мне довелось при нем присутствовать.

\- ...То, что происходит с тобой, естественно, и в этом нет ничего плохого, - продолжал тем временем Эль-Ронт. – Может быть, к этому подтолкнуло использование оружия. Но, скорее всего, возможности твоего разума открылись бы и так.

\- Возможности моего... разума?

\- Любого разума. Разница только во времени. И в осознании.

\- Я не хочу этого больше, - с отчаянием произнес Маура. – Я уже не могу себя контролировать.

\- Можешь, - уверенно возразил правитель. – Иначе эти способности не были бы частью тебя. Вспомни, что ты говорил Эль-Эдану. Все, что ты так верно говорил о контроле. Теперь это и тебя касается.

\- Я... боюсь, - дрогнувшим голосом произнес мой хозяин.

\- Нет причин. Нужно осознать, на что ты способен, и не бороться против себя самого. Это природа, Маура. Это _твоя_ природа.

Прикончив четвертую порцию напитка, тот поднял глаза на Эль-Ронта:

\- Почему он совсем не действует? Раньше мне достаточно было одного стакана.

\- Из-за настоек, которые я тебе дал. Они препятствуют отравлению организма.

\- Это что, значит, я больше никогда не смогу опьянеть? – спросил мой хозяин с растущим страхом в голосе.

\- Сможешь, когда кончится их действие. Но принимать их тебе нужно будет еще долго.

Поднявшись, он снял с полок три одинаковых продолговатых кристалла, раздав их нам и оставив один себе.

\- Подержите их и подумайте о чем-то хорошем, расслабляющем, – произнес он. – Представьте себе чистый белый свет. Пусть он заполнит вас изнутри. Почувствуйте этот свет всем существом, окунитесь в него, станьте с ним единым целым.

Мы сидели молча, обняв прохладные вертикальные грани. Кончики моих пальцев едва доставали до середины бруска; у Маура между ладоней виднелась заостренная верхушка; правитель же, чьи пальцы были почти вдвое длиннее человеческих, полностью закрыл ими отполированную поверхность.

Спустя несколько мгновений кристалл Эль-Ронта начал светиться изнутри; сначала слабо, затем все сильнее, пока грани его не озарились ярким белым сиянием. Я завороженно наблюдал за этим зрелищем, тщетно пытаясь добиться того же. Но кристалл в моих руках так и остался темным и мертвым. Я не знал, как оживить, как согреть его холодную сердцевину.

Кристалл в руках Маура разгорался все сильнее, и вот уже белое свечение изменило оттенок на красноватый, а мой хозяин все сжимал его, неотрывно глядя внутрь, и губы и руки его дрожали мелкой дрожью.

Одним резким движением Эль-Ронт обхватил верхушку кристалла своими пальцами, и разом сияние прекратилось.

\- Ты не думал о свете.

\- У меня только огонь и клубы дыма перед глазами, - глухо сказал мой хозяин. – Не могу сосредоточиться.

Эль-Ронт протянул руку, взглядом спрашивая разрешения.

Маура молча кивнул.

\- Откуда это? – спросил правитель, едва коснувшись его правого виска.

\- Что? – не понял мой хозяин.

\- Ты получал сильный удар по голове? Это след от сотрясения. – Слегка повернув его лицо, он снова ощупал то место, где двумя месяцами ранее красовался кровоподтек от удара вражеской дубиной. – Тебя избили?

\- Да так, потрепали немного. Ничего страшного.

\- Где это случилось? – отпустив лицо Маура, неожиданно обратился Эль-Ронт ко мне.

\- В Румине, господин, - тут же подал голос я, не смея уйти от ответа. – Его взяли в плен эти восточные солдаты, и долго пытали...

\- Вот спасибо, Бан, - гневно выдохнул мой хозяин. – Из тебя тоже вышел отличный доносчик.

Он опять взялся за сосуд с напитком, но правитель остановил его руку:

\- На сегодня тебе хватит.

Вновь поднявшись, Эль-Ронт отодвинул вбок раму окна с причудливо складывающимися горизонтальными полосками, так отличающимися от нашего привычного деревенского покрытия из натянутого бычьего пузыря. В комнату влетел свежий ночной воздух, обдавая нас бодростью и принося с собой далекое журчание реки.

\- Что вы сделали с Эль-Калад? – спросил вдруг Маура в наступившей тишине.

\- То, что должны были сделать, - сухо ответил правитель, возвращаясь к столу.

Маура изменился в лице.

\- Вы... казнили ее?

\- Сейчас она в заключении. Скоро будет суд, но это лишь следование порядку. Она утверждала, что ее муж пропал без вести во время очередной деловой поездки. Пришлось насильно проникнуть в ее мысли. Оказалось, что Эль-Борн обнаружил ее связь, и ради сохранения их с Эль-Тауром плана пришлось устранить его с пути. Тело так и не нашли, все было сделано мастерски. Возможно, ее воля была подавлена, и она сама стала жертвой своего страха. Нам всем хорошо известно, чем именно они могли угрожать в случае сопротивления... – Эль-Ронт помедлил, словно решив, что уже сказал лишнее. – Как бы то ни было, за предательство и убийство полагается смертная казнь. Ты считаешь, что она достойна помилования?

\- Нет, но она... – хозяин осекся.

\- Ты об этом знаешь? – удивился Эль-Ронт, поняв его. – Как?

\- По ошибке... Она пыталась... сблизиться со мной. Только, чтобы достичь своей цели. Она явно не ожидала, что мне будут доступны ее мысли... Я и сам не ожидал... Но ведь в ваших записях есть закон, запрещающий убивать ребенка, если на нем нет вины, – уже более уверенно продолжил Маура. – Приговор можно смягчить.

\- Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы ты вовсе не научился читать, - Эль-Ронт уже с трудом сдерживал гнев. – Не волнуйся, ребенок будет жить, приговор будет приведен в действие только после его рождения. Хотя я сделал бы все, чтобы отродье Эль-Таура не появлялось на свет. Очередная копия тирана с планами по захвату мира.

\- Почему вы так уверены?

\- Потому, что подобное притягивает подобное, - не терпящим возражений тоном отрезал правитель.

\- А что случилось с остальными кольцами? – осторожно спросил Маура, более не споря с ним.

\- Мы их уничтожили. Это был единственный шанс предотвратить охоту за ними в дальнейшем. Даже без возможности замкнуть цепь, каждое по отдельности могло быть использовано с разрушительными целями, попади оно не в те руки.

\- Они могли бы быть использованы во благо...

\- Они и так сделали слишком много, – тихо, с горечью сказал Эль-Ронт, и глаза его потемнели, словно густое облако накрыло мерцающие искры. – Уже поздно, идите спать, - добавил он.

\- Вы можете попросить за нее... – мой хозяин все еще не желал сдаваться. – Ведь ребенок останется один... _Бре́н-и, тар _[4]_._

\- _Ику́ль шан, Маура_ [5], - ровно произнес Эль-Ронт, не оборачиваясь. – Баназир, и тебе доброй ночи.

* * *

Среди ночи мы с Калимаком разом подпрыгнули на кроватях от радостного возгласа «уррааа!», раздавшегося в кромешной тьме комнаты. Спросонья не разобравшись, что к чему, Калимак вскочил и приготовился к бою, наверное, вообразив, что он все еще в Рокне. Я же, поняв только, что слышу вскрик хозяина, неуклюже запутался ногами в одеяле и с размаху полетел на пол. В этой суматохе Маура победоносно размахивал каким-то предметом в руке, забыв, что мы едва различаем его собственный силуэт, не говоря уже о том, что он нам показывал.

\- Что, что такое, черт побери? - спросил Калимак, уже немного успокоившись. – Ты чего глотку дерешь?

\- Собрал, – гордо ответил Маура.

\- Да что ты там собрал?!

\- Игрушку Эль-Эдана. И всего-то за три дня.

\- Тьфу! – Калимак махнул рукой и забрался обратно в постель, предварительно метнув в товарища подушкой. – Спи, разбойничья твоя рожа! Весь дом перебудил.

По счастью, стены во всех зданиях чужаков были почти полностью звуконепроницаемы, о чем однажды мимоходом сообщил мне хозяин, поэтому замечание Калимака было верным лишь отчасти – никто, кроме нас, на шум не среагировал.

Маура тоже лег, довольный своим достижением, и я, убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, подобрал одеяло и вернулся в свою кровать.

\- Поздравляю, хозяин, - громко прошептал я через всю комнату. – Вы самый умный!

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он в ответ, и по его тону я чувствовал, что он улыбается.

\- А я щас кому-то врежу... – вкрадчивым шепотом вступил Калимак. – Ох, как врежу...

Больше не сдерживаясь, мы втроем расхохотались.

Утро выдалось ясным и теплым, природа манила нас свежестью, еще не перешедшей в утомительный летний зной.

\- Давно на лодках не катались, а, Каль? – хитро кивнул мой хозяин в сторону попавшегося по пути деревянного ангара.

\- Они там лодки держат? – его друг подошел поближе. – Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Вчера видел, как доставали.

Калимак подергал массивную дверь.

\- Заперто, конечно - с огорчением махнул он рукой. – Что, будем выпрашивать у них?

\- Ну уж нет, - подойдя вплотную к двери, Маура приложил к ней ладони, сосредоточился и закрыл глаза.

\- Ты что делаешь? – удивился Калимак. – Если взламывать, так давай палку какую-нибудь покрепче...

Маура не отвечал, и через несколько секунд с обратной стороны двери что-то со стуком упало.

\- Есть!

Легко распахнув дверь, мой хозяин отодвинул сапогом лежащий у порога тяжелый внутренний засов.

\- Это... это как? – разинул рот Калимак. – Это ты, что ли, открыл?!

\- Приемы знать надо, - усмехнулся Маура, снимая весла, ряды которых висели на стенах. – Ну, давайте, помогайте лодку вытащить, - обернулся он к нам. – Прокатимся с ветерком.

Раздевшись донага, они с Калимаком по очереди ныряли прямо с борта в теплую журчащую воду, пока я следил за веслами.

\- Я – лучший пловец в мире! – победно поднял руки Маура, стоя в лодке. С болью я вновь отметил про себя, что его ребра теперь можно было пересчитать, не касаясь; но его это, похоже, не слишком волновало.

\- Ты – хвастун и зазнайка! – Калимак попытался столкнуть его, но мой хозяин ловко увернулся и нырнул сам, бесшумно, как стрела, тут же скрываясь под водой.

Мы ожидали его появления на поверхности, пока беспокойство не охватило нас обоих.

\- Где он, черт возьми? – нахмурился Калимак. – Эй, Мау! – позвал он, низко перегибаясь через борт и внимательно вглядываясь в воду.

\- Хозяин! Где вы? – вскочил я на ноги, тоже тревожно шаря глазами по речной глади, в надежде увидеть темнеющие контуры его тела.

Вода оставалась ровной.

\- О, великие силы, - в ужасе пробормотал Калимак, и начал вновь стаскивать с себя едва натянутые штаны, собираясь нырять.

Тут за нашими спинами послышался громкий всплеск и резкое уханье, от которого мы разом вздрогнули, чувствуя, как душа уходит в пятки.

Маура хохотал, держась за противоположный борт и любуясь нашими перекошенными от страха физиономиями.

\- Что, испугались? – он влез обратно, отдуваясь и окатывая нас мелкими брызгами.

\- Вот мерзавец! – выйдя из оцепенения, Калимак принялся в сердцах его колошматить. – Я ж думал, ты утоп, скотина!

От их дружеской потасовки лодка заходила ходуном и в один прекрасный момент накренилась так, что нас всех троих опять сбросило в реку.

\- Держись за меня, Бан! – со смехом подплыл ко мне хозяин.

\- Болван, теперь еще и одежку сушить! – плеснул на него водой Калимак.

\- Так кто начал-то?

\- Да ты и начал со своими дурацкими шуточками!

Когда мы все отдышались, успокоились и кое-как натянули мокрые штаны, Калимак взял у меня весла и погреб назад.

Но течение, бывшее таким смирным, на полпути вдруг резко усилилось, будто мы попали в подводную воронку.

\- Слушай, Мау, не могу я ее удержать! – испуганно выкрикнул Калимак. – Течением сносит!

\- Дай сюда весла! – мой хозяин быстро пересел на его место на корме лодки.

Он изо всех сил боролся с коварным потоком, который норовил отнести наше легкое суденышко в сторону от берега и с размаху бросить прямо на камни, острыми зубьями торчащие посреди русла. Мы помогали, как могли, неистово подгребая руками, в нескольких шагах от такой нелепой и неминуемой смерти.

Чудом ему удалось перебороть течение, лодку резко развернуло и закрутило по направлению к берегу. В попытке избежать нового столкновения, гребущий с размаху уперся веслом в прибрежный выступ, и длинная тонкая рукоять с треском сломалась. Но мы были спасены.

\- Да-а, вот так приключение... – протянул Калимак в полной тишине, когда мы отупело сидели в лодке, пытаясь прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. – Давненько я не был на волосок от гибели.

\- Да ну, не преувеличивай, - выбравшись на берег, мой хозяин огорченно рассматривал сломанное весло. – Все было под контролем.

\- Еще чуть-чуть, и разбились бы к чертям собачьим, - покачал головой его друг. – Иногда я думаю, что ты не знаешь грани между играми и глупым риском.

\- Да не знал я, что там такое течение! – гневно воскликнул Маура, отбрасывая остаток весла далеко в кусты. – Идем, вернем все под замок, раз ты развлекаться не умеешь.

Вконец выбившись из сил, мы кое-как дотащили тяжелую лодку и затолкали ее обратно в ангар. Маура прикрыл дверь, попытался усилием воли поднять оставшийся внутри засов, но уже не смог.

\- Так сойдет, - сдался он. – Никто ведь нас здесь не видел.

Мы вернулись в главное здание как раз к приходившемуся на тот день общему обеду. Эль-Ронт, его сыновья и еще несколько их друзей сидели за длинным накрытым столом; Эль-Орин в этот раз отсутствовал.

Успев переодеться и немного пригладить волосы перед появлением в столовой, мы уже не выглядели столь дико, и не должны были вызывать подозрений. Однако вечно проницательный взгляд Эль-Ронта все же задержался на моем хозяине, когда тот вошел и занял свое место.

За обедом было тихо, раздавались только привычные редкие просьбы передать что-либо с другого конца стола, да и двое незнакомых чужаков, юноша и (по всей видимости) девушка, обменялись парой фраз на их языке.

Только когда разошлись все, кроме Эль-Ронта и нас троих, и когда работники кухни убрали посуду, правитель обратился к Маура:

\- Мне только что сообщили, что один из наших ангаров был взломан. К счастью, пропажа была небольшая – всего лишь одно весло.

Хозяин опустил глаза и его впалые щеки чуть покраснели.

\- Я его сломал, - едва слышно ответил он. – Это произошло нечаянно. Нас отнесло к берегу...

\- То, что вас отнесло к берегу, это хорошо, - не повышая голоса, перебил Эль-Ронт. – Было бы гораздо хуже, если бы вы разбились о камни. Судя по тому, как был открыт ангар, это была твоя затея?

\- Моя, - признал Маура, по-прежнему глядя в пол.

\- И ты готов был подвергать своих друзей такой опасности? – при этих словах сидящий рядом Калимак фыркнул, словно говоря: «вот видишь!».

\- А ведь я рассказывал тебе о том, что в этом месте бывают сильные водовороты, - продолжал между тем Эль-Ронт.

\- Я забыл, - проговорил Маура сквозь зубы, и мне сбоку было видно, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, когда он сжал руку в кулак.

\- Маура, - голос Эль-Ронта неожиданно потеплел, сделавшись сочувственным. – Я тебя понимаю. Но надо держать себя в руках, даже, когда трудно. Особенно, когда невыносимо трудно.

Мой хозяин медленно поднял на него глаза.

\- Вы... никогда не сможете меня понять.

Встав из-за стола, он, не оглядываясь, вышел.

* * *

Дня через три на очередном общем обеде нам подали темные тарелки с лежащими на них тонко нарезанными полосками розоватой рыбы, выглядящей очень аппетитно. К ней прилагались уже знакомые острые деревянные палочки, по две на каждого. Я исподтишка взглянул на Маура, сидящего рядом. Он еще не принимался за еду, дожидаясь остальных участников трапезы.

Чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной, я покосился на сидевшего по другую сторону от меня Калимака. Он с донельзя сосредоточенным лицом орудовал палочками, но рыба не поддавалась и неизменно предательски выскальзывала. В конце концов он сдался и принялся привычно есть руками.

Я уже собирался последовать его примеру, как тут вошли запоздавшие чужаки.

\- Приветствую вас, - чуть наклонил голову Эль-Ронт. Другие молча поздоровались кивком, проходя к столу.

Эль-Орин бросил явно неодобрительный взгляд на чавкающего Калимака, и я тут же опустил взятый было кусочек обратно на свою тарелку.

Правитель Карнин-гула легко проткнул острием одну из узких розовых полосок, несколькими быстрыми движениями обернул ее вокруг палочки и, придерживая снизу второй, отправил в рот. Маура ничего не стоило в точности скопировать его действия, Калимак больше не повторял попыток, и в итоге проблема осталась только у меня – я стеснялся есть по-свински в присутствии чужих, но овладеть палочками никак не удавалось. С грехом пополам я все-таки начал есть, низко наклоняясь над тарелкой и придерживая кусочек пальцем.

\- Пожалуйста, передай мне соус, - обратился глава дома к моему хозяину.

Тот с готовностью подал небольшую чашу, стоявшую на его участке стола. Случайно их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Эль-Ронт немного помедлил перед тем, как отнять руку.

\- Благодарю.

\- И мне тоже дайте, - потребовал Калимак.

Когда чаша дошла до меня, я осторожно вылил на тарелку оставшуюся на самом донышке ароматную оранжевую массу.

\- Скоро принесут добавки, - успокоил меня правитель.

Снаружи было еще светло, но жаркий летний день уступил место вечерней прохладе. Чуть покачивалась призрачно-белая занавесь на окне.

\- Когда доставят новое оборудование? – поинтересовался Эль-Орин у Эль-Ронта, беря с большого блюда круглое тонкое печенье.

\- Дней через десять, - ответил правитель. – Его нужно было предварительно разобрать для перевозки.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот. – Тогда можно будет продолжить запись информации. Те приборы, что были у нас, не имеют достаточной мощности.

\- Для чего? – подозрительно спросил Эль-Ронт. – Их вполне хватало для передачи данных... – Тут взгляд его упал на Маура, словно старающегося вжаться в стул, и разом тон его переменился, сделавшись ледяным. – Ты их использовал на живом человеке?

\- Они абсолютно безвредны. Было уже множество подобных опытов...

\- И один, который закончился смертью, - перебил его сидящий напротив.

\- Всего один. Более века назад.

\- _Тан ву, Эль-Орин!_ – правитель резко повысил голос. – _Ма дой хасс тан э́кка!_ [6] – Он молниеносно вскочил, опрокинув стул, и выбросил вперед ладонь.

\- _Нат-ý! Дой лат аннáн! _[7] – сухо выкрикнул Эль-Орин, скрестив руки перед собой, словно обороняясь.

На несколько секунд они напряженно застыли по обе стороны невидимой стены энергии.

А потом правитель Карнин-гула вновь опустился на свое место.

Сыновья Эль-Ронта не смотрели в сторону отца, но есть перестали.

Лицо моего хозяина было мрачнее ночи. Опустив глаза, он неподвижно сидел перед своей тарелкой, и видно было, что он готов провалиться сквозь землю. Меня это неожиданное проявление агрессии со стороны так прекрасно владеющего собой Эль-Ронта повергло в шок, так как я его причин не понимал.

В глазах уже спокойно сидящего правителя на миг сверкнуло и пронеслось что-то дикое, страшное. То же, что всегда присутствовало в глазах Эль-Орина. Серебристая чужая искра.

Странно, но именно Эль-Ронт к тому времени уже начинал казаться мне знакомым и родным. В отличие от его старшего товарища, которого я с первого дня по-прежнему боялся, к Эль-Ронту меня влекло, ибо он не относился к людям враждебно или заносчиво. Он был немного таким, как мы...

...Он был таким же, как Эль-Орин. Они _все _были такими.

\- Потрясающая рыба, – прокомментировал Калимак в полной тишине, желая разрядить обстановку. – Никогда не ел ничего вкуснее! – И он взял себе добавки с общего блюда, стоявшего посреди стола.

* * *

\- Что вы делаете, хозяин? – удивленно спросил я, увидев, как он быстро заталкивает вещи в свой дорожный мешок.

\- Я ухожу.

\- Как? Уже? Мы же только недавно прибыли...

\- Ты можешь оставаться. Где Калимак?

\- Не знаю... Кажется, он после обеда ушел куда-то... Поискать его?

\- Не надо, я сам его найду.

Он двинулся к двери и с размаху налетел на входящего Эль-Ронта. Они остановились друг напротив друга.

\- Куда ты? – тихо спросил Эль-Ронт.

\- Дайте мне пройти, - сказал Маура, опустив глаза.

Я тем временем с открытым ртом разглядывал правителя. На него было страшно смотреть. Лицо его было в глубоких темных ссадинах и царапинах, губа рассечена, а под глазом чернел свежий синяк – похоже было, что он недавно жестоко дрался. Что, ради всего святого, здесь происходит?!

\- Дайте мне пройти.

\- Что случилось?

\- Разве вы не видите? Вы потеряли контроль. Я не хочу быть причиной этого. Я делал все, чтобы война прекратилась. А теперь вы нападаете друг на друга. – Оставив попытки обойти Эль-Ронта, он вернулся в комнату и продолжил укладывать вещи.

Эль-Ронт, прихрамывая, последовал за ним.

\- Мы закрыли счет. Вопросов больше не будет. Завтра Эль-Орин покинет Карнин-гул и окончательно оставит тебя в покое.

\- Я рад, что вы заключили перемирие. Но я все равно собирался домой. Благодарю вас за гостеприимство, мы вечером выходим.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь. А на данный момент ты _должен_ остаться. Ты еще недостаточно оправился для дальней дороги.

Мой хозяин поднял на него взгляд. Лицо его оставалось холодным и неподвижным.

\- Я устал, _тар_. Я хочу домой. Вы будете удерживать меня здесь силой? Я ваш пленник?

Эль-Ронт пронизал его долгим взглядом, затем молча посторонился.

\- Маура, - тихо окликнул он, уже стоя у порога. – Подожди хотя бы до утра.

Раннее утро встретило нас холодным ветерком и абсолютной тишиной. Казалось, что в этом безмолвии можно услышать шелест каждого крошечного листика на окружающих деревьях.

Мы спустились по широким ступеням во двор, погрузили нашу поклажу на лошадей. Из дома показался Эль-Эдан, за ним следовал его старший брат. Я почувствовал, как напрягся стоявший рядом со мной хозяин – должно быть, боялся дополнительных расспросов.

Но они ни о чем не спрашивали. По виду Эль-Регира нельзя было догадаться о его чувствах; Эль-Эдан выглядел сильно опечаленным, и не удержался от того, чтобы сжать моего хозяина в долгих объятиях, как когда-то Эль-Гола в Риммате. Затем они по очереди попрощались, прижав свои ладони к ладони Маура, и молча ушли обратно в дом. Хозяин вздохнул было с облегчением – но тут в дверях показался Эль-Ронт.

\- Я дам тебе сопровождающего, - кивнул он на чужого, вышедшего вместе с ним.

\- Не надо, _тар_, мы и сами прекрасно доберемся, - возразил Маура, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от холода.

\- Дорога длинная, Эль-Сан проследит, чтобы вы не заблудились.

\- _Я_ прослежу, чтобы они не заблудились, - раздался вдруг голос с дороги.

Эль-Орин выглядел еще хуже, чем Эль-Ронт. К его многочисленным шрамам теперь прибавился свежий глубокий порез, тянущийся через всю впалую щеку до подбородка и смазанный какой-то зеленоватой мазью, левая ладонь была туго перевязана, и в остальном казалось, что его долго мотали по кочкам и колючим кустам.

\- Великое небо, да они _оба _ободраны! – пораженно пробормотал Калимак, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Что с ними стряслось?!..

Маура не ответил ему, лишь отводя глаза и закрепляя поклажу на спине лошади.

Правитель Карнин-гула долгим взглядом смерил своего товарища, перед тем, как кивнуть.

\- _Лафт. Ника́мт-у _[8].

Снова повернувшись к нам, он продолжил:

\- Сейчас будет готова повозка, и вы сможете отправляться.

\- На лошадях быстрее, - возразил Маура, ловко садясь верхом. – А по бездорожью – и легче.

Калимак хотел было что-то возразить, но всадник уже ускакал вперед, не оглядываясь.

\- _Мьил. На куль-é _[9], - произнес Эль-Орин, уже оседлавший вторую лошадь, и пустился следом скорым галопом.

Нам с Калимаком ничего не оставалось, кроме как под огорченным взглядом Эль-Ронта тоже двинуться в путь. 

К моему огромному удивлению, хозяин не попрощался с ним, и я подумал, что, должно быть, они все сказали друг другу еще вчера вечером, когда мы с Калимаком, собрав вещи, пораньше легли спать.

____________________________________

[1] Симулятор.

[2] Простите меня.

[3] Ничего страшного (_досл._ «Не думай»).

[4] Пожалуйста, правитель.

[5] Спокойной ночи, Маура.

[6] Этого достаточно, Эль-Орин! Больше я этого не позволю!

[7] Стой! Не при людях!

[8] Хорошо. Помни.

[9] Да. Будь спокоен.


	22. Радуга

В воздухе пахло полынью, копыта лошадей мерно придавливали свежую весеннюю траву на равнинах, через которые мы продвигались в уже более неспешном темпе до самой ночи. Сон под открытым небом теперь не вызывал животного страха, а только чувство свободы и умиротворения. Мы возвращались домой.

Следующий день выдался столь же приятным, если не считать того, что мой хозяин был особенно молчалив и задумчив, и не подстегивал свою кобылу, а, наоборот, позволил ей плестись медленным шагом.

\- Тебя чего, укачало? – подъехав поближе, наполовину шутливо спросил Калимак. – Кажется, мы слишком рано из Карнин-гула уехали...

\- Думаю, как раз вовремя, - возразил Маура. – Нормально все.

Еще до полудня Эль-Орин, едущий впереди, осадил лошадь и завернул на небольшую зеленую поляну.

\- Почему мы остановились? – окликнул его Маура, приближаясь. – Рано для привала.

\- Я устал. – Чужак спешился, кряхтя и морщась.

\- Так быстро? – подъехал Калимак. – Я думал, вам все нипочем, что метель, что солнце.

\- Желаю тебе дожить до двухсот лет, и ты заговоришь по-другому, - не удостаивая его взглядом, отпарировал старик.

\- До скольки?! – переспросил тот, почесав в голове, но его собеседник уже повернулся спиной, привязывая поводья к стволу дерева. – Ну и не надо, - Калимак обиженно пожал плечами. – Будто я поверил. То один до восьмидесяти с гаком, то второй до хрена больше... Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

Я принес воды из текущего неподалеку лесного ручья, мы развели небольшой костер и стали готовить еду, а Маура присел рядом на камень, что-то насвистывая себе под нос.

\- Смотри, я с кухни захватил и фрукты сушеные, и ягоды, и мед, - хвастался Калимак, засыпая ячменную крупу в булькающий котелок. – Сейчас такая вкуснятина будет, пальчики оближешь!

Закончив обед, во время которого Эль-Орин отдыхал в сторонке, мы, разморенные полуденным солнцем, тоже решили немного вздремнуть.

Проспали почти до заката, а, пробудившись, обнаружили, что чужак куда-то исчез.

\- Ну и пусть катится, черная бестия, - подал голос Калимак со своей самодельной лежанки из двух одеял, расстеленных на сухой траве. – Никогда он мне не нравился. Вот с первого раза, как я его увидел, так он мне не понравился. То есть, еще больше, чем остальные.

\- А вот представь, он стоит где-то за твоей спиной и все слышит, – в тон ему протянул Маура.

\- Где? – Калимак оглянулся, как ужаленный.

\- Ну, я же не говорил, что стоит, я сказал «представь».

\- Тьфу, опять издеваешься, - тот обиженно улегся обратно, но не смог сдержать улыбку. – Хотя так ты больше на себя похож. Слушай, а лошадок-то только две осталось! – воскликнул вдруг он, бросив взгляд на пятачок травы, где животные паслись на привязи. – Он что, украл их и сбежал, что ли?!

\- Да ну, зачем ему это нужно? – возразил Маура. – Наверняка какая-то причина у него была захватить их с собой. Вот вернется и объяснит все.

Действительно, совсем скоро мы обернулись на хруст тяжелых деревянных колес о дорожную гальку.

\- Вот тебе и сюрприз! – протер глаза Калимак, издали наблюдая за подъезжающим к нам Эль-Орином. – Не сбежал все-таки!

\- Не все имеют такую привычку, - поравнявшись с нами и спускаясь с облучка, отметил чужак, давая понять, что его невероятный слух с возрастом не притупился. – Больших трудов стоило с одним смельчаком договориться о цене – другие побоялись выходить из домов, хотя я был один и средь бела дня.

\- Так ты, выходит, за двух лошадей сторговался? – понял Калимак.

\- Оставшихся вполне хватит, - кивнул чужак. – Можете запрягать.

Он протянул хозяину какой-то плоский темный сверток, до этого лежавший у него в сумке.

\- Что это?

\- _Миáш_, Эль-Ронт велел передать тебе. Просто заваривать в кипятке.

\- Спасибо, - помедлив, Маура взял сверток, положив в свой мешок; затем одним рывком вскочил на лошадь и натянул кожаные поводья. – В повозке можете сами ехать, надеюсь, вам удобно будет.

\- Нет уж, Мау, ты как хочешь, а мне надоело на хребте трястись, - к моей великой радости вступил Калимак. – Верхом – это, конечно, здорово, но не на такие расстояния. Я, между прочим, ни черта не понимаю, почему ты у Эль-Ронта повозку не взял, когда он предлагал. Я уж было настроился, что со всеми удобствами поедем, а тут ты ускакал, сломя голову. Странный ты, вот урожаем клянусь.

Кинув свой увесистый мешок на дно повозки, он сам удобно устроился у бортика, закинув руки за голову.

Я переминался с ноги на ногу, боясь последовать его примеру. Это было бы предательством по отношению к хозяину.

\- Черт с вами, - плюнул Маура, слезая с лошади и перекладывая вещи.

\- С нами, а как же, - сострил Калимак и тут же испуганно покосился в сторону сидящего к нам спиной Эль-Орина.

Чужак молча управлял лошадьми, Калимак вынул из своего мешка большую круглую лепешку, которой нас на прощание одарили в Карнин-гуле, и принялся с аппетитом ее уплетать. Маура же, так недовольный поступком нашего сопровождающего, очутившись в повозке, почти мгновенно уснул. Теперь, когда ему не нужно было удерживаться на лошади, в новых комфортных условиях он поддался накопившейся усталости, и я был несказанно рад, что хозяин хоть немного отдохнет. Калимак вскоре тоже обратил на это внимание, и громко фыркнул, облизывая пальцы.

\- Вот ведь козел упрямый, а? – хохотнул он.

И мы одновременно наклонились, чтобы снять с Маура сапоги. Калимак отпрянул, возмущенный тем, что эта мысль пришла в голову и мне.

\- Ты раб, ты и снимай, - с негодованием бросил он, резко отворачиваясь и садясь у противоположного борта.

Я безмолвно подчинился, развязав кожаные тесемки и осторожно стаскивая со спящего обувь. Затем, вынув из своего мешка легкое одеяло, накрыл его, и в дополнение поправил его сумку, наскоро подложенную им под голову.

Вечер перешел в ночь, и мы остановились на привал, расстелив одеяла на дне повозки. Если бы Эль-Орин присоединился к нам, то из-за его роста пришлось бы потесниться, либо спать на земле; но он, к счастью, еще две ночи оставался бодрствовать, сидя неподалеку на своей сложенной накидке.

Наутро я встал пораньше и, спрыгнув с повозки, нарвал в поле букет ярко-желтых одуванчиков. Вернувшись, я осторожно положил букет рядом с головой спящего хозяина и сел на деревянное дно, обняв колени руками. Мне так хотелось сделать для него хоть что-то приятное.

Но вот мы позавтракали и снова тронулись в путь, а хозяин все не просыпался. Меня охватила тревога, и я тайком прикасался к нему, с облегчением убеждаясь, что он очень теплый, а дыхание его, хоть и едва заметное, остается глубоким и ровным. Все же я то и дело бросал взгляды на спину Эль-Орина, не решаясь к нему обратиться.

Тот в конце концов остановил повозку, забрался в нее и присел возле Маура, легко притрагиваясь к его лбу и к шее.

\- Он крепко спит, - обернувшись, успокоил он меня и косившегося на нас Калимака. – Нет причин для волнения.

Вскоре Маура наконец шевельнулся, поворачиваясь набок и потянув носом; затем открыл глаза, сразу упершись взглядом в солнечные лепестки.

\- Это откуда?

\- Это... это я собрал. Для вас...

Ведь я совсем забыл, что он терпеть не может сорванных цветов. «Мне они больше нравятся на лугу, живыми», вспомнились его давние слова.

Я сжался в ожидании его гнева.

Он еще раз понюхал букет.

\- Спасибо. Сладко пахнут. – И сел, прислонившись к низкому бортику и сжимая в руках гибкие стебельки.

Невольно я улыбнулся, решив, что ему все-таки понравился мой жест.

* * *

На другое утро мы позволили себе поспать допоздна, и пробудились, когда солнце уже высоко стояло в небе. Калимак громко зевнул и потянулся, оглядывая нас.

\- Где этот?

Маура кивнул вдаль, где чужак восседал на плоском камне, занятый изучением какого-то свитка. Почувствовав, что говорят о нем, старец поднялся и подошел к нам, на ходу опуская свиток в свою сумку.

\- Хотите продолжать путь?

\- Только после завтрака, – решительно сказал Калимак. – Хотя скорее уже обеда.

Быстро сходив к речке умыться, мы расселись на сухой и горячей от солнца траве, доставая свертки с едой. В сумке у Эль-Орина оказался дополнительный запас провизии, который он по большей части предоставил нам. Хранящиеся у него в небольшой коробочке спелые желто-розовые плоды со смешным названием _льюни _были не только свежими, но и на удивление прохладными, словно сама коробочка обладала чудесными охлаждающими свойствами. Были и сушеные вишни и уже чищеные соленые орехи. Также сохранивший свежесть хлеб мы обмакивали в горшочки с медом. Запивали обычной чистой водой из фляжек – пьянящего напитка нам с собой не дали.

Эль-Орин на этот раз к нам присоединился, хотя дня три ограничивался только питьем. Что самое удивительное, он не только за столом, а и на поляне умудрялся есть донельзя аккуратно, пока мы под громкое чавканье обмазывались медом и липким фруктовым соком. 

\- Так ты будешь доедать второй ломоть? – осведомился Калимак в конце трапезы, облизав пальцы и недвусмысленно поглядывая на квадратик льняной ткани, на котором лежала еще недоеденная порция.

Маура улыбнулся и передвинул все сидящему напротив.

\- Возьми.

Его товарищ принялся с аппетитом уплетать добавку.

\- Что же вы, хозяин? – огорченно шепнул я. – Эль-Ронт сказал, что вам нужно хорошо питаться...

\- А разве я плохо питаюсь? – весело спросил он, беря дольку персика, и решительно вернув мне мой большой кусок хлеба с медом, который я ему протягивал. – Не надо, Бан, я правда сыт.

Вскоре мы ехали по широкой дороге, наслаждаясь теплым днем и резвым чириканьем воробьев, подпрыгивающих у обочины. Эль-Орин сидел впереди, направляя лошадей и не оглядываясь на нас. Уже не так далеко было до нашей родной деревни, которую я не видел почти год.

Калимак переместился на другую сторону повозки, с интересом изучая пейзаж.

\- А мы ведь по этим местам не проходили по дороге в Бирель, – заметил он. – Красивые виды.

\- Очень, – откликнулся Маура, тоже устремив взгляд на проплывающие мимо поля, цветущие луга и холмы.

Придвинувшись, Калимак обнял друга за плечи.

\- Знаешь, что я в первую очередь сделаю, когда вернусь домой? Ну, после того, как обрадую родителей?

\- Найдешь девку и обрадуешь ее, – без запинки ответил хозяин.

\- Правильно! В Рокне такие девки были, но не давались, потому что я там не свой был, а их мужики мне морду били...

\- И в этой благородной борьбе ты шрам заработал... – в тон ему продолжил Маура, кивнув на смуглый лоб, перечеркнутый неровной полоской.

\- Ну да, ладно, – глубоко вздохнул тот. – От тебя вообще ничего не скроешь. Только дома я все равно расскажу, что был в жуткой битве.

\- Конечно. Я буду молчать, как рыба. – И они обменялись хитрыми улыбками.

\- А потом надо будет уже и женок себе выбирать... Вольные дни кончились, – с тоской прибавил Калимак. – Тебе вот сколько сейчас?

\- Двадцать скоро.

\- Ну вот, значит, мне девятнадцать следующей зимой стукнет. Эх, ну и быстро же время летит...

Заморосил мелкий дождик, обдавая нас свежими каплями, и мы не пытались укрыться, охотно подставляя ладони и собирая в них чистую и вкусную дождевую воду.

А затем из распахнувшихся над горизонтом туч показалось чудо.

\- Смотрите! Радуга! – первым весело заметил Маура, указывая пальцем.

\- Ух ты, здоровенная какая! – воскликнул Калимак. – Смотри-ка, через все небо!

Восхищенно ахнув, я тоже замер при виде перекинувшегося с небес на землю волшебного моста, раскрасившего умытый серо-голубой небосклон нежными переливами.

\- Интересно, кому-нибудь удавалось до нее добраться? – продолжал господин Брандугамба. – А то я несколько раз в детстве пытался, кажется, совсем близко она, а как побежишь – не приближается ничуть.

Эль-Орин, молча наблюдавший это зрелище с нами, назидательно пояснил:

\- Она не может приблизиться. Ее нет.

\- Как это «нет»? – недоуменно покосился на него Калимак. – Вон же она!

\- Не все то, что ты видишь, материально. Это зрительный обман, преломление света.

\- Да ну, опять заумь пошла, - махнул рукой тот. – Света, не света, главное, что чертовски красиво.

Внутренне я с ним согласился.

На следующий день около полудня, привязав телегу к дереву на опушке, задав лошадям корма и отпустив их попастись, мы по обыкновению остановились на привал на широкой прохладной поляне среди сосен и вязов, чтобы переждать пик жары.

Маура почему-то несколько раз обошел стоянку, долго и пристально разглядывая местность, словно искал некие только ему одному ведомые ориентиры.

\- То самое место... Это здесь... – пробормотал он сам себе, и вдруг стремглав бросился в чащу.

\- Да что это с ним? – разинул рот Калимак. – Эй, Мау!

\- Хозяин! – окрикнул и я, побежав вдогонку.

\- Он вернется, - задержал меня ровный голос Эль-Орина.

Через некоторое время Маура показался из-за деревьев. Запыхавшись, он остановился перед чужаком.

\- Где... они? Их нет. Я уверен... Это то место.

\- Я слышал, что все остальные здания были полностью уничтожены вскоре после того взрыва.

\- Уничтожены? Все, без следа?

\- Их стерли с лица земли наши сообщники.

\- Без следа... – повторил Маура, словно не слыша.

\- Что «без следа»? – не выдержал Калимак, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Ничего не сказав, Маура отошел и сел у костра, обхватив руками колени.

\- Вы о чем? Кого там уничтожили? – продолжал допытываться Калимак у Эль-Орина.

\- Маура расскажет тебе, если захочет, - ответил тот, направляясь обратно к повозке.

\- Ну чего проще ответить? – Он подсел к моему хозяину. – Что случилось-то?

Маура отрешенно покачал головой.

\- Спроси у Эль-Орина.

Калимак разъяренно взвыл и тряхнул руками в воздухе.

\- Да пошли вы с вашими секретами! Держите при себе, если хотите!

Я осторожно сел по другую сторону костра, пытаясь молчаливо выразить свое участие. При этом я втайне надеялся, что Маура доверится мне. Я не такой бестактный, как Калимак. И раньше он со мной многим делился...

Как же все меняется. Его немигающий взгляд долгое время был устремлен на тлеющие угли в костре между нами, и на лице было такое выражение, будто это все, что осталось в его сердце – сгоревшие безнадежные угольки.

На закате два дня спустя мы распрощались с Эль-Орином, который оставил нам в подарок повозку и лошадей, а сам пешком двинулся обратно в сторону Бирельского леса. Выполняя обещание, данное Эль-Ронту, старец проводил нас почти до окраины Зарака, разумеется, отказавшись входить в саму деревню.

Расстались они с моим хозяином достаточно холодно и без лишних эмоций, но, случайно оглянувшись уже посреди тропинки, ведущей к первым жилым хижинам, я увидел, что Эль-Орин все еще стоит у края пыльной дороги и неподвижно, внимательно смотрит нам вслед.

* * *

На широком дворе имения Бра́нду-не́г худенькая пожилая женщина с повязанными косынкой волосами вырывала сорняки, близоруко щурясь в уже наступающих сумерках.

\- Мама? – нерешительно окликнул Калимак.

Та вздрогнула, резко распрямилась и начала озираться по сторонам.

\- О, небо! – слабо воскликнула она, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов к нам навстречу. – Кто это? Сынок, это ты?! Кали́ту, это ты, родной?..

Она чуть не упала от потрясения, и подоспевший Калимак поддержал ее, крепко обнимая.

\- Это я, матушка, я! Я вернулся...

Мита́нан Брандугамба еще долго не верила своему счастью – она со слезами на глазах то обнимала сына, крепко прижимая его к себе, хотя доставала ему только до груди; то вновь отталкивала от себя, повторяя: «Дай посмотреть на тебя. Дай посмотреть, Калиту». Она тревожно дотронулась тонкими пальцами до его шрама на лбу:

\- Кто тебя так, сынок?

\- Да подрался с парнем одним, мама, пустяки. Выпили оба, и пошло-поехало.

Мы с хозяином удивленно переглянулись, ожидая услышать обещанную байку о боевых подвигах.

\- Ми́та, ты где опять застряла? – послышался вдруг изнутри дома громовой бас. – Ужин подавай!

Тяжелая дверь со скрипом отворилась, и на пороге возник высокий коренастый мужчина с густыми темными с проседью кудрями и большим пивным животом.

\- Отец! – Калимак ступил вперед, почтительно склоняя голову.

\- Он вернулся, А́ли! – воскликнула его жена, счастливо всплеснув руками.

Подойдя вплотную к нам, тот охлопал сына по плечам, словно проверяя на прочность, затем отвесил ему мощную затрещину.

\- За что?! – взвыл Калимак, схватившись за больное место.

\- За все слезы твоей матери, - ответил тот, когда первый шок от встречи сменился гневом.

\- А Разаль вас что, не предупредил, что я уехал? – ошарашенно спросил Калимак. – Ну, попадись он мне...

\- Да сказал он нам, сказал, когда мы от Каре́ни вернулись. Сказал, что ты в Бирель отправился. Ну, думали, загулял сынок, свободы захотелось. А как затянулась твоя поездка, послали Ильмака, чтоб тебя оттуда в родной дом вернул. Но тебя, видишь ли, и след простыл! Как корова языком слизнула! Твоя мать чуть не слегла от горя! Мы две деревни на уши подняли! Я хочу знать, где ты шлялся все это время?! – бесновался глава семьи.

\- Простите, отец, матушка! – Калимак в раскаянии обнял их обоих, и расцеловал свою мать в морщинистые щеки. – Я не думал, что вы будете так волноваться. Мы только ненадолго собирались...

\- Ненадолго?! Уж почти год прошел!

Тут он приметил нас, скромно стоящих в сторонке.

\- А эти негодяи кто? – ткнул он в нас пальцем.

\- Это же Маура, отец. И... и Баназир, из Сузатт, мы вместе путешествовали, - объяснил его сын.

Альта́ Брандугамба подошел вплотную к нам, меня окинул лишь беглым взглядом, а перед хозяином задержался, изучая его лицо.

\- Помню, помню, как же. Подкидыш, мошенник и хулиган, - вынес он свой приговор. – Говорил я тебе, с детства твоего твердил, не водись ты с ним. Куда ты его утащил, разбойник? – обратился он теперь к Маура, раздувая ноздри.

\- Отец, это я сам потащился за ним! – возмущенно вскричал Калимак, прежде, чем мой хозяин мог что-то ответить, и прежде чем я, уже закипавший от ярости, сам нагрубил бы Брандугамба-старшему. – Он тут ни при чем! Если ругаете, ругайте меня!

\- Да черт с вами! – наконец сдался Альта, махнув рукой. – Привязывайте лошадей и идемте ужинать.

Калимак охотно рассказывал родителям про чистые реки и густые леса Карнин-гула, про живописные холмы и равнины Рокны и ее прекрасных белых скакунов, описывал особенности Гонской кухни и красочные ковры на каменных стенах, болтал о наглых селезнях, о чудесных радугах и лазоревых рассветах, увиденных в пути. Но в его подробном рассказе не было ни слова об окровавленных детских телах, о поисках укрытия от не знающих пощады врагов, о бессонных ночах в плену ужаса, о руинах зданий, погребавших под собой истошно кричащих людей. Его родным, как и многим другим в наших краях, ни к чему было об этом знать – до них не дошла война, и не должна была теперь их коснуться. Пострадали лишь те, чьи близкие были некогда похищены для неведомых целей чужаков; да еще несчастный господин Ильба; да мы трое, так некстати оказавшиеся в пекле событий.

\- Ну ты и повидал мир, сорванец, - изумленно качал головой Альта, поглаживая окладистую бороду. Сидящая рядом с ним жена лишь тихонько ахала и хваталась за сердце, очевидно, при мысли о том, как далеко уходил ее младший сын.

\- Выпьем же за радостную встречу! – поднял высокую деревянную чашу с хмелем старший Брандугамба. – За твое возвращение, сынок!

Мы все с готовностью подняли свои чаши.

\- А что с вашей рукой? – заметила вдруг мать Калимака, и голубые глаза ее округлились при виде изувеченной кисти моего хозяина.

\- Да он случайно ножом себя полоснул, когда стрелу точил, - быстро ответил Калимак за друга. – Вот растяпа ты, Мау, - он слегка хлопнул того по плечу.

Тот лишь благодарно улыбнулся ему, когда оба родителя, удовлетворившись этим объяснением, вновь отвлеклись на повседневные разговоры.

\- Так ты мне скажешь правду или нет? – тихо спросил Калимак, когда мы уже лежали в кроватях, и догорающий огонек лучины бросал тусклые блики на стену.

В соседней большой комнате спали хозяева дома – уже вовсю храпел Брандугамба-старший, поэтому можно было не опасаться, что разговор будет услышан.

\- О чем? – уточнил Маура.

\- Да хотя бы о пальце своем, для начала. Тебе ж явно его кто-то отрубил, и не случайно. Давай, колись, я твоим геройским подвигам завидовать не буду, - искренне произнес его друг. – С кем ты сражался?

\- Да ни с кем, - со вздохом ответил мой хозяин. – И подвига никакого не было. Я просто неправильно использовал то кольцо, с помощью которого должен был выполнить поручение. И не смог его снять, поэтому должен был оторвать вместе с пальцем. Вот и все.

\- Вот черт... – горестно и ошеломленно протянул Калимак. – Хмм... пожалуй, это тоже нехилый такой подвиг. Не знаю, смог бы я сам себе... Даже если бы нужно было...


	23. Меч правосудия

Наутро, позавтракав в компании Калимака и его родителей, мы оседлали лошадей и продолжили путь к родной деревне. Маура все же подарил повозку семье Брандугамба, хотя Калимак открыто уговаривал его оставить транспортное средство себе, а я внутренне изо всех сил надеялся, что хозяин согласится.

Добравшись без приключений уже к вечеру, мы привязали лошадей в обветшавшем стойле возле ограды имения, наскоро задали им корма из дорожных запасов и подлили в лохань воды из стоявшей у стены стойла бочки. Я уже предвкушал радостную встречу с отцом, обсуждение местных новостей и долгие рассказы о наших похождениях – разумеется, без лишних подробностей.

Калитки не было. Вместо нее в деревянной ограде зияла дыра. Мы недоуменно прошли во двор, спотыкаясь о разбросанный везде мусор, сухие ветки деревьев и разрубленные остатки корыта.

\- Что за черт? – нахмурился мой хозяин, а у меня тревожно засосало под ложечкой.

Ступив на порог, Маура окликнул:

\- Ранугад! Вы здесь? Это мы, Маура и Бан. Мы вернулись!

\- Отец! – вслед за ним позвал я. – Отец, где ты?

Ответа не последовало. В доме стояла мертвая тишина.

Мы растерянно прошлись по захламленным комнатам, оглядели покрытую толстым слоем пыли и грязи мебель, валявшуюся на столе немытую посуду вперемешку с пустыми мешками, обглоданными костями и потемневшими огрызками яблок.

\- Надо у соседей спросить, что за хрень тут творится, - решительно развернулся хозяин. – Пойдем, Бан.

Стараясь не поддаваться охватившей меня панике, я молча двинулся следом.

\- А, так это вы и есть бывший хозяин Лабин-нег? – поправляя расшитую цветами накидку, хлопала глазами краснощекая изнеженная Ли́та – дочь хозяйки, вышедшая на порог соседского имения Фенги, куда мы постучались.

\- Почему «бывший»? – не понял Маура. – Я нынешний.

\- Это _ты_ так думаешь, парень. – Из-за спины девушки показался отец семейства, окидывая нас взглядом. – Разбойники там давно обосновались, не знаете, что ль? Где ж вас носило?

\- Скажите, что случилось с Ранугадом? – вместо ответа быстро спросил хозяин.

\- С кем? – непонимающе переглянулись они.

\- С Ранугадом Гальбасси, с отцом Бана, о котором я просил вас позаботиться! – Маура начал закипать.

\- Ах да... Умер он в середине зимы, - наконец вспомнили они. – Ноги промочил, да и слег с лихорадкой. Мы-то пытались его выходить, долго пытались, да стар уж был, бедняга...

Осознав, что я теперь круглый сирота, я резко согнулся от душащих слез, закрыв лицо руками, а Маура положил крепкую руку мне на плечо и прижал меня к себе, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Много их там?

\- Кого? Разбойников-то? Да с пяток будет, - наморщил лоб сосед. – Это из постоянных. А так иногда и с два десятка набегает, добычу делить. Звери просто, кого хочешь голыми руками раздерут.

\- Помогите нам их выгнать, - обратился к нему хозяин. – У вас же много крепких родичей. Все вместе справимся. Я вам щедро заплачу́.

\- Ты что, парень, спятил? Мы не идиоты, чтоб в их логово соваться, ни за какие богатства. Да и заплатит он, как же! - с издевкой гоготнули они с дочерью. – Ты нам еще за присмотр за стариком должен! Твердил, мол, скоро вернешься, а сам запропастился. Пеняй на себя теперь, и скажи спасибо, что мы добрые и долг у тебя пока не требуем. Но до лета вернешь, а то не поздоровится.

\- Прости меня, Бан, - снова обнял меня Маура, прижимая мою голову к груди, когда мы оказались за забором. – Если бы мы оба не ушли, твой отец остался бы жив.

\- Но мы же никак не могли не уйти, хозяин... – прошептал я сквозь слезы. – Что теперь будет? Нам жить негде...

\- Погоди сдаваться, - сдвинул он брови. – Надо думать, как самим вернуть наш дом. - Жалкие тру́сы, - оглянулся он на имение Фенги. – Легко могли бы вместе этих тварей порешить.

* * *

\- Никого, – успокоил меня Маура, осторожно осматривая замусоренные комнаты с оголенным ножом в руке. – К ночи, видать, вернутся. Жаль все же, что Эль-Орина здесь нет. Он бы здорово нам помог.

Тут глаза его озарились новой идеей.

\- Значит, никогда не перестанут бояться... – протянул он, вспоминая прощальные слова Аргона. Затем дико и горько улыбнулся:

\- Так пусть же боятся.

Мы притаились в темном углу комнаты за опрокинутым набок столом. Столешница надежно скрывала нас от посторонних глаз. Вот уже и я услышал грубые крики и нескладное пьяное пение, и постепенно приближающиеся шаги. Судя по шуму, компания была большая, и я очень удивился, когда ввалилось всего пятеро мужиков. Дверь жалобно заскрипела от сильного пинка, комната сразу наполнилась запахом перегара и едкого пота, и я съежился от страха, всем существом надеясь, что сидящий рядом знает, что делает.

\- Ну, зажигай скорее! – выкрикнул один из вошедших. – Темень какая, хоть глаз выколи.

\- Не могу эту дрянь чертову найти, - откликнулся второй, пытаясь нашарить на полке лучину, предварительно убранную оттуда моим хозяином.

\- Да придурок ты недоделанный... – начал еще кто-то, двинулся вперед, тут же попал ногой в большое медное ведро, загремевшее на весь дом, и повалился на пол с грязной руганью.

\- Стойте, идиоты, огонь зажечь надо! Бе́рди, окно открой пока!

Названный пошел было к окну, но створки резко распахнулись сами у него перед носом, и он отпрянул от неожиданности.

\- Что за дерьмо?!..

На наше с Маура счастье, ночь оказалась безлунной, и даже с открытым окном в комнате было по-прежнему черным-черно.

\- Нашел! – гаркнул первый разбойник, чиркая кремнем над щепкой. В тот же миг кремень вырвался у него из рук, а горшочек с вспыхнувшим было огоньком покатился на пол и снова затух.

\- Руки у тебя дырявые, - гоготнул его товарищ.

\- Да сам он выскочил, мерзавец!

\- Бухать меньше надо, Ату́н!

Словно поддакивая сказанному, тяжелая глиняная крышка подскочила в воздухе и упала обратно на кастрюлю, судя по звуку, расколовшись надвое.

\- Кто здесь? – ошалело вскрикнул Атун. – Ми́рка, ты что ль схоронился, боров толстопузый?

\- Ядрена вошь, чернота тут, как в заду дырка! – подали голос еще двое. – Что там за хрень грохнулась?

В ответ с полок один за другим полетели горшки, кастрюли, котелки и миски, с грохотом катясь по полу или разбиваясь вдребезги. Стоявшие у полок с криком отбежали, прикрывая головы руками. Вокруг них стали сами собой резко опрокидываться деревянные табуреты, закачались обрывки светлых занавесей в дверных проемах, зловеще заскрипели и застучали покосившиеся створки шкафа и окна, и, казалось, еще немного и затрясутся сами стены дома. Первыми не выдержали как раз задние. Не задавая больше вопросов, они бросились к выходу, с размаху натолкнулись на захлопнувшуюся тем временем дверь, кое-как рванули ее на себя. Топот сапог мгновенно стих вдали.

\- Тру́сы, падлы! - гневно орал им вслед их предводитель. – От каждого шороха дрищете!

Но, получив по носу вылетевшим из мрака комнаты ведром, он с воплем так же быстро ретировался; за ним по пятам следовали оставшиеся двое.

Я выскочил из укрытия, глядя на уже опустевшую тропинку.

\- Так им и надо, сволочам! – воскликнул я, потрясая кулаками. – Больше мы их не увидим!

Маура с трудом выполз из-за крышки стола.

\- Вы в порядке?! – бросился я к нему, помогая подняться.

\- Да. Не рассчитывай, что на этом все кончится, - устало сказал он. – Потом снова заявятся. Хорошо если хоть подмогу не приведут.

\- Да они испугались ведь как... Зачем им сюда опять соваться? – разочарованно спросил я.

\- Затем, что это их притон, - пояснил он. – Они его так просто не оставят. При свете придут.

\- А что ж мы делать будем, хозяин?

\- Сейчас – спать. Только спать.

Не зажигая огня, он немного расчистил кровать, стряхнув с нее мусор, и повалился поверх одеял, если они вообще там еще были. Вторая кровать оказалась с выломанными посередине досками, третью, наверное, уже полностью изрубили на дрова, и я в конце концов пристроился на полу, расстелив снятую с перекладины грязную занавесь. В бок то и дело впивались острые черепки от разбитой посуды, и даже открытое окно не избавляло от вони в комнате – все углы были заблеваны.

Но выбора не было, и усталость взяла верх. Перед тем, как окончательно заснуть, я еще успел подумать, что все не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, мы спали в _нашем_ доме. Как же я по нему соскучился... Вот только бы почистить это все, прибрать, и будет совсем хорошо. И кровать починить... И занавески постирать... И...

Я уснул.

* * *

Хозяин, как всегда, оказался прав. Рано утром они окружили дом незаметно (как казалось им), долго прячась в кустах и перешептываясь.

\- Теперь я один не справлюсь, - произнес Маура, готовясь к очередной атаке. – Ты должен мне помочь.

Он быстро выгреб горсть угля из очага, растер в ладонях, и сажей тщательно вымазал лицо и руки. Я и оглянуться не успел, как те же самые манипуляции он проделал со мной. Потом завернулся в темное покрывало, а голову и себе, и мне повязал темной тканью – это были остатки еще не проданной ценной материи, которую я по его просьбе разыскал на рассвете в почти полностью разграбленном погребе.

\- Бери нож.

Протерев глаза от сажи, я взглянул на стоящего напротив. Темная кожа и светлые щели глаз выглядели зловеще, хотя я знал, кто передо мной. Я попытался представить, на кого похож я сам в таком виде, и насколько это может кого-то испугать.

На дворе раздались какие-то крики; кажется, они опять устроили между собой перебранку. Я обхватил рукоятку ножа холодными пальцами, и Маура подтолкнул меня в сторону двери.

\- Выходи.

Я не осмелился перечить приказу, на ватных ногах идя к выходу.

\- Не бойся. Они должны думать, что мы оба такие. – Видя мои сомнения, он сжал мое плечо. – С тобой ничего не случится. – И выкинул меня за порог.

Их было трое. Всего трое. Очевидно, суеверные приятели отказались им помогать. Оставшиеся смельчаки были вооружены до зубов, но при виде меня на миг оторопели.

\- Да это ж нечисть заморская, чужак! – наконец воскликнул один. – Это он нас ночью пугал, мразь тупорылая! – И он бросился на меня с оружием.

Я заорал от страха, выбросив вперед свой нож; и в ту же секунду нападавший вдруг резко упал лицом вниз, словно подброшенный в воздухе.

В наступившей тишине разбойники разглядывали поверженного товарища. Из спины у него торчал окровавленный кончик лезвия его же длинного ножа, на который он при падении напоролся.

В проеме двери возник мой хозяин. Он поднял руку по направлению к ним.

\- _У́нбен-и._ _Кне́га сен кии́ пе́нхар, сен ант _[1]_._

Сказал он это спокойно, не повышая голоса, и, хотя ни я, ни разбойники не поняли сказанного, от его ледяного тона у меня мороз пробежал по коже, и я инстинктивно всем существом почувствовал надвигающуюся угрозу, словно сгустившуюся над двором черную тучу.

Они крепились считанные мгновения.

\- Черти поганые! Да будьте вы прокляты с вашей хижиной! – один уже уносил ноги; второй смачно плюнул в грязь – видно было, как ему жалко оставлять удобный притон – но страх за собственную шкуру перевесил, и он удалился, изо всех сил стараясь не бежать.

Мы усердно смывали сажу, пока вода в корыте не почернела. Маура улыбался.

\- Вы здесь не смыли, хозяин, - я дотронулся пальцами до его лица, осторожно потерев.

Темные круги под его глазами не были краской.

С наступлением ночи мы оттащили труп к зарослям у реки, и я, за неимением лопаты, долго рыл с помощью ножа и медного таза яму в рыхлой сырой земле, где мы и схоронили убитого разбойника.

Обессилев от применения своих новоявленных способностей, в последующие два дня Маура почти не вставал, предоставляя мне право заняться уборкой и приведением комнат в жилой вид. Я не мог и вообразить, сколько ему потребовалось сил на такое представление, и очень за него боялся.

Подметая пол чудом уцелевшей старой метлой с наполовину обломанной ручкой, я снова молча плакал по своему отцу, которого, как оказалось, в тот осенний день год назад я видел в последний раз.

Хозяин сел на кровати, глядя на то, как соленые капли скатываются по моим щекам.

\- Я твою жизнь разрушил, Бан, - сказал он неожиданно. – Это нельзя простить, но все же... Прости меня. За все то горе, что тебе пришлось пережить, и за все кошмары, которые ты видел. Этого не должно было случиться. Все пошло не так. Если бы ты не потащился со мной, если бы я оставил тебе хоть какой-то выбор...

\- Если бы вы оставили мне выбор, я бы все равно пошел за вами, и вам бы пришлось убить меня, чтобы остановить! – выпалил я. – Даже если бы я знал наперед, что будет, я бы не смог остаться здесь и оставить вас одного! Хотя я вам больше помешал, чем помог... – осекся я, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Бан, ох, Бан... – покачал головой он. – Я не заслуживаю такого друга, как ты.

\- Вы заслуживаете самого лучшего, хозяин! – воскликнул я, и тут же поняв, что́ сморозил, смутился.

Он захохотал и смеялся до слез, как делал всегда при виде моей сконфуженной физиономии, и я тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя, как немного рассасывается щемящий узелок горя в груди.

Затем он поднялся, беря у меня метлу.

\- Собери пока по дому и погребу все оставшиеся обломки досок в мешки и поставь у очага, будем ими топить и на щепки для лучины использовать, - предложил он. – А я здесь домету.

Я поколебался, озабоченно глядя на него.

\- Я в порядке, - заверил он меня с улыбкой.

Как выяснил Маура при очередном визите к господину Фенги, никто из соседей не знал, где упокоен мой отец. Его поручили похоронить в прилеске кому-то из рабов, который впоследствии напрочь забыл точное место, и уже не смог его отыскать. Оказалось, что алчная семейка полностью перестала присматривать за стариком, когда Маура не вернулся в положенный срок, и даже молодая хозяйка ни разу не справилась о его самочувствии за долгие зимние месяцы. Поэтому имение наше и осталось пустым, и его вскоре облюбовала бандитская шайка.

Анга́т Фенги не пустил моего хозяина дальше своего двора, но Маура все же успел заметить наши грабли, лопаты, стремянки и плетеные коробы для белья под окнами имения. Не было никаких сомнений, что внутрь их дома перекочевало еще множество украденных у нас вещей – разбойники и воры орудовали не только на большой дороге, но и прямо по соседству.

Я горел жаждой мести, и, судя по всему, мой хозяин испытывал те же чувства, но обращаться к деревенским старейшинам с жалобой на семью было бессмысленно – доказательств их вины не было, а все имеющиеся факты были против нас; ведь мы действительно не вернулись в назначенный срок, дальнейшее же выглядело просто несчастливым стечением обстоятельств.

* * *

\- Так, - Маура обвел оценивающим взглядом наше разграбленное жилище. – Нам нужны продукты, одежда, новая мебель, посуда. У меня еще есть с собой мешочек с золотом, но этого ненадолго хватит.

\- Скоро полевые работы начнутся, - подал голос я. – Я наймусь на соседний участок, вдобавок к вашему.

\- Если наш участок сейчас вообще существует, - вздохнул он. – Ладно. Я подумаю, что еще можно сделать.

Того увесистого мешочка мелких золотых слитков, которые Аргон на прощание всучил Маура, несмотря на протесты последнего, хватило на приобретение медных и деревянных гвоздей для ремонта, молотка, нового набора посуды, корыта для стирки и мытья, бельевых веревок, и прочей необходимой домашней утвари.

Лошадей тоже очень скоро пришлось продать, чтобы приобрести стулья, шкаф и новую кровать с постельным бельем в придачу. 

За мешок зерна и мешок репы хозяин отдал свои новые сапоги, оставшись в старых и потертых. Мне он строго-настрого запретил продавать последнюю рубаху со своего плеча, да еще и одолжил для меня ношеный кафтан у более дружелюбных соседей.

Яблоневые деревья во дворе разбойники также срубили на дрова, а в погребе валялись лишь обломки бочек и куски грязного тряпья. Мы рисковали остаться вовсе без еды, которой и теперь едва хватало на двоих – да и то это были по большей части запасы, данные нам в дорогу, и они уже подходили к концу.

В последующие дни я просыпался в одиночестве – Маура нигде не было, а о своих уходах он не счел нужным меня предупреждать. Возвращался он почти затемно и ложился спать, лишь поинтересовавшись, все ли в порядке в имении.

\- Куда вы ходите, хозяин? – осмелился спросить я на третий день, уже не в силах справиться с любопытством.

\- По делу, - коротко ответил он, в темноте раздевшись и забираясь под одеяло. – Слушай, кончай на этой лавке раздолбанной спать. Я же вижу, что тебе там неудобно, руки-ноги свисают. Пока вторую кровать не купим, спи здесь.

\- С вами в одной постели?

\- Ну да. Не чужие ведь. Давай, ложись, без разговоров.

Вне себя от смущения, я все же подчинился. Раздевшись и взяв со стула второе одеяло, я лег поперек кровати.

\- Э, нет, так не пойдет, я ноги вытянуть не могу, - недовольно сказал Маура, пихая меня пяткой в бок. – Ложись, как нормальный человек.

\- Не положено это, - шепнул я неловко, устраиваясь рядом с ним и стараясь занять как можно меньше места.

\- В Гоне ты так не думал, - хмыкнул он.

\- Вы... это помните? – смешался я.

\- Помню. – Он повернулся, и прямо перед моим лицом засверкали два немигающих серебристых глаза. – Бан, не будь дураком. Мы не для того прошли через весь этот ад, чтобы ты теперь, как ни в чем не бывало, заискивал передо мной и пресмыкался. Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что можно жить по-другому?

\- Так здесь же, в деревне, не живут по-другому, - пожал плечами я. – Поколотят нас, хозяин, за своенравие, или похуже чего сделают, вы же знаете. Помните, как было, когда господин Ильба только ушел?

\- Спи, - отрезал он, снова поворачиваясь спиной. – Утро вечера мудренее.

На другой день он вернулся с двумя большими связками стеблей речной осоки и какими-то незнакомыми инструментами, и сразу принялся за дело. Я изумленно наблюдал, как из под его умелых рук с невероятной быстротой выходил плетеный контур корзины.

\- Хозяйка Шета́ни сначала не хотела меня учить и секреты мастерства раскрывать, - на миг прервался он, объясняя. – А то ведь чем больше таких ремесленников, тем меньше спрос на ее работу. Но согласилась все же.

\- Научите и меня, хозяин! – попросил я, поняв наконец, где он пропадал в эти дни. – Я вам помогать буду.

\- Ты будешь эти корзины продавать, - указал он в мою сторону стеблем. – Завтра на рынок пойдешь.

Его пальцы, не утратившие гибкости и ловкости, продолжали свой труд почти до рассвета, и к утру первый товар был готов.

Нагруженный десятком корзинок различной формы и размера, я, радуясь своей полезности, отправился на рынок.

Зазывать покупателей даже не пришлось – на искусно и безупречно сплетенные предметы обихода обращали внимание сразу. Уже к обеду от товара не осталось и следа; зато у моих ног громоздились пучки корнеплодов, узелки с ароматными коржами, горшочки с вареньями из ягод и солеными грибами, связки вяленой рыбы, мешочки с лесными орехами и травами для настоек – и это было только начало.

____________________________________

[1] Убирайтесь вон. Если вы еще раз явитесь, вы умрете.


	24. Новая жизнь

Спустя примерно месяц, когда я немного пришел в себя после потери отца, а в имении стало чуть уютнее, мысли мои все чаще начали крутиться вокруг планов моего хозяина на будущее. Я помнил их с Калимаком разговор, знал, что Маура рано или поздно наладит свой быт, и гадал, кого он выберет в жены. Сам я еще не чувствовал потребности обзаводиться семьей, и поэтому в отношении себя таких планов не строил. Много раз мне хотелось спросить его об этом вслух, но я не смел, даже учитывая то, что наше общение действительно давно уже вышло за привычные рамки. Но ни с того ни с сего поинтересоваться у своего господина, собирается ли он жениться? Да любой другой на месте Маура за такие вольности избил бы раба палкой до полусмерти.

Совершенно неожиданно меня опередили.

\- Тебе ведь следующей весной семнадцать будет, Бан, или я ошибаюсь? – спросил он как-то вечером, пока на углях в очаге жарилось мясо.

\- Вы не ошибаетесь, – ответил я машинально, застигнутый врасплох.

\- Хорошо, – произнес он довольно. – Тогда скажи: тебе какая-нибудь из местных девушек приглянулась? Может, кто из соседских?

\- Да я их не очень-то помню, - пожал я плечами.

\- Ну, например, Ала́л, старшая дочка Томара́на... Ты к ним заходил, кажется, не раз. Или Ками́, та, с кудряшками, которая часто у реки стирает. Ты ведь с ней говорил, даже белье ей помогал носить, помнишь?

\- Ага, – кивнул я, хотя впечатление об этой девушке, которая была прислугой в имении рода Тувта́н, оставалось у меня весьма размытым. Иногда мы сталкивались по дороге к реке, и я из сочувствия нес две ее тяжеленные корзины, полные мокрых тряпок, видя, что совсем еще юная девчушка едва управляется с ними. Все это было еще до нашего ухода.

\- Да, с ней у тебя, пожалуй, больше общего, – тем временем решил Маура вслух. – Тебе она нравится?

\- Нет. Мы даже толком не знакомы, – искренне ответил я.

\- Но хоть какие-то теплые чувства она в тебе вызывает? – Он, как всегда, безошибочно нащупывал нужную точку и давил на нее. – Ну, вспомни ее крепкие крутые бедра, и такие румяные щеки, и блестящие на солнце кудри; а груди, налитые и упругие, как два больших спелых яблока... Тебе ведь хочется все это потрогать, прижать к себе, обладать этими прелестями?

\- Хочется, – выдохнул я, опять не осмелившись соврать ему, когда в голове моей во всей красе возникла заманчивая и будоражащая плоть картина.

\- Ну, вот и женись, – зазвучал надо мной насмешливый голос.

\- Что-о? – испугался я.

\- Женись, говорю, на Ками, и будете жить здесь, в этом доме. У ее родителей ведь и так, наверное, негде приткнуться, а тут просторно.

\- Но ведь мне рано еще? – попробовал я выпутаться из щекотливой ситуации.

\- Где же рано? Я тебя специально спросил, главное, ты старше ее, проблем не будет. Ты мужчина вполне.

\- Но... У меня же выкупа нету, с чем я пойду? А ее отец меня вообще выгонит, если нечего дать...

\- Эх, и правда, - Маура с сожалением огляделся по сторонам, выискивая хоть что-то ценное, оставшееся в имении. – Ни крынки, ни косынки... Все растащили, сволочи.

Затем, окончательно решившись, он вытянул из-под ткани рубахи висевшее на шее украшение, от которого до этого мне видна была лишь серебристая цепочка.

\- Что это?! – восхищенно открыл рот я.

\- Твой выкуп, - просто ответил он. – Он стоит целого состояния. Иди к Рега́зу. Жду вас обратно вдвоем с женой.

Мне на ладонь опустился небольшой серебряный кулон в виде объемной капли, легкий, гладкий, сверкающий, невероятной филигранной красоты. Я не посмел спросить, откуда он у хозяина.

\- Иди, - повторил Маура, смыкая мои пальцы над ним.

Отец Ками, не отрывая глаз, смотрел на предложенную ему драгоценность. Мне вдруг стало дико жалко отдавать такую чудесную вещь, и я отступил было назад, передумав. Но Регаз Хлотра́н цепко ухватился за мою руку, торопливо соглашаясь на сделку. Он упрятал выкуп в свою набедренную сумку, хлопнул меня по плечу и направился к покосившейся лачуге, где ютилась большая семья. Он вывел дочь, вкладывая ее руку в мою. Ками смотрела на меня сначала удивленно, затем покорно. И не вырывалась, проявляя покладистость характера. Я думал, что будет гораздо хуже и труднее; но хозяин и на этот раз оказался прав.

\- Забирай ее к себе домой, – кивнул мне глава семейства. – Но видеться с ней хочу часто; и деток ваших видеть хочу.

\- Деток? – опешил я. – Уже?

\- Ты дурак или прикидываешься? – подозрительно покосился он на меня. – Да, впрочем, ладно, природа за тебя сделает, лишь бы все работало, как до́лжно. Ума тут большого не надо. А как сродит девка, приведешь показать. Вот тебе и весь сказ.

Приветствуя вошедшую Ками, хозяин легко приобнял ее за предплечья, и тут же удивленно опустил взгляд вниз, в область ее живота. Девушка вспыхнула и заерзала на месте, и он тут же отнял руки.

\- Тебе несказанно повезло, Бан, - не смог сдержаться он, ухмыляясь.

\- Вы о чем, хозяин?

\- Я о том, что тебе досталась красивая и здоровая жена, - подмигнул он Ками, которая испуганно перебирала пальцами подол платья, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми темными глазами. – Поздравляю вас обоих! Идемте обедать.

В своей абсолютной наивности я совершенно не понял, на что он намекал, и почему моя новоиспеченная невеста так перепугалась.

Через несколько дней, когда Ками немного освоилась у нас, хозяин неожиданно куда-то засобирался.

\- По делам в Зарак надо, да и с Кали давно не виделись. Вернусь через три заката. Или через четыре. Ты, главное, не волнуйся. Тем более, что компания у тебя тут имеется, - он заговорщицки улыбнулся, хлопнув меня по плечу. – Веди себя, как настоящий мужик. Понял?

Я понял, что хозяин стремится оставить меня наедине с Ками, общаться с которой оказалось не особо интересно. Но именно с ней я должен был заняться тем самым мужским делом, которым занимался Маура со всеми подвернувшимися ему девками в то памятное для меня безумное лето, когда он носился босиком по колючему скошенному полю и с хохотом падал в стога; когда он ловил женщин, как паук в паутину, но потом награждал их медовыми ласками... Мне стало вновь очень тоскливо и гадко на душе, а по какой причине, я даже сам себе не хотел объяснять.

* * *

Без капли стыда Ками разделась и нагишом юркнула ко мне в постель. Я оторопел, не зная, что мне теперь делать и как себя вести. Юное тело рядом со мной было теплым, мягким и уютным, и даже довольно приятно пахло полевыми травками и сушеными яблочными дольками, которые до этого висели у невесты на шее в виде ожерелья. Она прижалась ко мне и заискивающе посмотрела в глаза. Неумело приобняв рукой полные гладкие плечи, я почувствовал, что естество мое отзывается, не оставшись равнодушным к сладострастной цветущей женственности.

Она охватила ногами мои бедра, сама направляя, куда нужно, и я наконец проник внутрь, впервые чувствуя тугие узкие стенки, словно охватывающие пульсирующим объятием, долго не выпускающие меня из недр этой неведомой горячей пещерки.

Из памяти вдруг выплыло давнее воспоминание, полустертое стыдом – ясный летний день, нестерпимо голубое небо, вьющаяся в жарком воздушном мареве мошкара, запах сенокоса, мой хозяин в покосившемся сарае, поверх разметавшейся на ворохе соломы пышнотелой девки, раскрасневшейся и стонущей, ее слегка закатившиеся глаза, и над ней нагое, идеально сложенное мужское тело, доставляющее ей неземное блаженство...

В темноте комнаты из меня излился небольшой ручеек, и тут же плоть обмякла, а взамен пришла дурманящая сонливость.

Ками, казалось, была довольна произошедшим, хоть и не стонала, как та, тогда...

С чувством выполненного долга я отодвинулся и повернулся набок, утомленно закрывая глаза. Больше мне ничего не хотелось.

\- Ты скажи, за что он побивает, - неожиданно шепнула мне Ками в сумраке, едва я успел сладко задремать. – Чтоб я остерегалась, а то вдруг че-то не то сделаю, я ж у вас не знаю, как заведено...

Я не сразу понял, о чем она.

\- Да нет... Он ни разу... – покраснел я от ярости и обиды за хозяина, будто избиение рабов за провинности не было в порядке вещей.

\- Чего? Ни разу тебя палкой не поколотил? – не поверила жена, аж приподнимаясь на локте. – Да не завирайся!

\- Никогда он меня и пальцем не тронул, говорю тебе! – совсем вспылил я. Еще немного, и я сам готов был дать ей тумака.

\- Такой ты хороший раб? – даже в темноте мне было видно, как расширились ее и без того круглые темные глаза.

\- Да нет же. Это он такой хороший хозяин, - поставил я точку в бессмысленном разговоре, и с досадой отвернулся на другой бок.

\- А что у него с рукой? – вновь громко прошептала она, видимо, задавшись целью ни за что не дать мне уснуть той ночью.

\- Это был несчастный случай, - неохотно ответил я. – Не смей спрашивать его об этом. А то вдруг ему надоест быть хорошим хозяином, и побьет таки тебя.

\- Да ладно, я что... я ничего, - уже испуганно ответила она, зарываясь в подушку.

Нужный эффект был достигнут.

* * *

На утро пятого дня ввалился хозяин. Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой, и Маура, пошатываясь, направился к нам с сияющей улыбкой.

\- Ну как? – Он обнял меня и Ками за плечи, стоя посередине и переводя взгляд с одного на другую. – Хорошо пошло? Молодцы! Лето – это хорошо. Как раз самое время. – И он, икнув, прошествовал во вторую комнату, громко напевая:

_Птичка поет, души не чая – любовь, любовь!_

_Цветы головками качают – любовь, любовь! _

Он запутался в ширме, победил ее после минутной борьбы и скрылся в комнате.

\- _Рыбка поет... любовь..._ – Стон облегчения, когда он повалился на кровать. – _Любовь... _– Побормотав еще немного, он окончательно затих.

Ками захихикала. А я стоял, утопая в запахе ячменного пива, разнесшемся по дому, и мне почему-то было совсем не смешно. Да, мне нравилось видеть хозяина веселым и радостным. Но это... Это не было то непринужденное веселье, как годы назад, когда мы плескались в реке, или он озорно подшучивал надо мной, или кто-то падал в грязную лужу, а все вокруг смеялись, и он тоже... А теперь это было искусственное веселье, подаренное ему бочонком пива... И оно меня пугало.

Позже в тот день я пытался разбудить его, чтобы предложить поесть. Но он спал, как убитый. В конце концов я оставил блюдо с ржаными лепешками и миску с мясной похлебкой на табурете у его кровати, и вышел. Уже темнело, и мы с женой легли спать.

На следующее утро он все-таки появился к завтраку. Ками при виде его не смогла сдержаться и вновь хихикнула, вспомнив о вчерашнем.

Маура сел у стола, хмуро оглядев нас.

\- Я не хочу знать, что я вчера говорил. Но, что бы это ни было, я прошу у вас обоих прощения. – И он сосредоточился на тарелке с кашей. 

* * *

В начале осени приехал погостить Калимак со своим старшим братом Ильмаком и его женой Каи́рой.

\- Родичи меня одного уже ни на шаг не отпускают, просто ужас, – первым делом пожаловался он Маура. – Поэтому принимай нас всем скопом!

Хозяин тепло и радушно встретил их, и мы вместе с ним и Ками, которая уже ходила с заметным животом, быстро накрыли на стол, приглашая всех садиться.

Видимо, Калимак уже успел подробно разъяснить своим сопровождающим, что в имении Лабин-нег все не так, как у нормальных людей, поэтому гости вслух не удивлялись и не возмущались, что их обслуживает глава дома, а рабы сидят с ними за одним столом.

Обед плавно перешел в ужин, за которым непрерывно шутили, смеялись и пили. В конце концов, когда было уже затемно, нашедшие общий язык Ками с Каирой удалились в другую комнату, чтобы посплетничать вдоволь о своих женских делах; за белой ширмой темнели очертания их фигур, и то и дело доносилось приглушенное хихиканье.

\- Я сперва подумал, что ты уже женкой обзавелся, а это, выходит, Банова телка, - усмехнулся вслед Калимак. – Когда сам? – подначил он, залпом опрокидывая в себя очередную кружку хмеля.

\- Ты первый, - невозмутимо ответил Маура.

\- Почему это я первый? Ты старше!

\- А ты бабам больше нравишься.

\- А, ну это да, это да. Хотя, смотря каким бабам. Если вспомнить твой богатый опыт...

\- Заткнись, Каль.

\- ...И разнообразные вкусы... – продолжал тот, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.

\- Погоди-ка, что за вкусы такие? – не понял Ильмак, встревая в их шутливую перепалку.

\- Все, светать скоро начнет, - Маура решительно поднялся из-за стола. – Давайте на боковую, а то завтра не добудишься вас.

\- Да не гони ты, давай еще по одной, - запротестовал Калимак.

\- А рыбка соленая осталась? – поддержал его брат, лениво почесывая живот.

Трапеза продолжалась, однако дальнейшие разговоры слились для меня в неразборчивый гул, и я уже вовсю клевал носом.

Продрав с похмелья глаза, я понял, что с ночи заснул прямо на полу, ибо все кровати были заняты. На постели Ками свернулись, прижавшись друг к другу под тонким одеялом, две женщины в светлых ночных рубахах; на узком ложе в передней комнате храпел Калимак, а его брат выводил еще более звонкие рулады на кровати Маура в его комнате, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги так, что места не осталось бы даже для собаки. 

Самого хозяина я обнаружил на старой лавке у очага, где он крепко спал лицом вниз, положив под щеку согнутую в локте руку вместо подушки. Из всех нас раздеться накануне удосужились только жены.

Солнце уже ползло вверх на небосводе, когда пробудился Калимак, потягиваясь и шумно зевая во весь рот.

\- Эх, хорошо погуляли!

\- Слышь, увалень, собирайся, домой нам пора, - показался Ильмак, на ходу подтягивая штаны и приглаживая волосы. – До темноты надо успеть еще коней вывести и искупать.

Калимак присел у лавки, щекоча Маура по носу кончиком пояса. Тот лишь недовольно поморщился, отворачивая лицо.

\- Вставай, разбойник, проводишь меня хоть, – он потряс хозяина за плечо, и тот наконец проснулся, щурясь от бившего прямо в глаза солнца.

* * *

Живот Ками рос не по дням, а по часам, и в самом начале весны она благополучно разродилась девочкой – крупной, здоровой, и орущей так, что закладывало уши.

Вот только тот факт, что родился первенец женского пола, вызвал большое разочарование и у меня, и у повитух, сразу переставших слишком усердно хлопотать над младенцем, и у самой роженицы, которая, едва оправившись после родов, заплакала, от стыда закрыв лицо руками:

\- Ой, горе-то какое... И отец гневаться будет, убыток-то какой теперь... 

\- Ничего, девка, родишь ты мальчишку, вот следующего и родишь, простит отец, назад примет, - утешала ее старая повитуха, гладя по голове. – Да и не одного родишь, а тройню целую богатырей, одного за другим, да всем на радость...

Маура, так и не признавший разумными наши деревенские традиции, хмуро застыл у порога.

\- Я что, единственный здесь, кто рад рождению этого ребенка?

Ответом ему было молчание, и тогда он, вздохнув, взял на руки орущий сверток и стал его укачивать.

Я стоял рядом, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Я не знал, как вести себя с новорожденной, и у меня не было того естественного подхода к детям, которым обладал мой хозяин. Поэтому, когда он протянул девочку мне, я поколебался перед тем, как взять ее.

Как только я обхватил сверток руками, успокоившийся было младенец вновь заорал со страшной силой, удивительной для столь тщедушного существа. Я со страхом смотрел на красное сморщенное личико, не зная, чего мне еще ожидать.

\- Поддерживай ее головку, вот так, - попытался помочь мне Маура. – И ослабь немного руки, ты же ребенка держишь, а не мешок с репой.

В конце концов он забрал у меня девочку и отнес к ее матери, уже немного отдохнувшей и пришедшей в себя. Материнский инстинкт проснулся, и та, смирившись, все же приняла свою дочь, едва взяв на руки крошечное тельце, и начала ласково ей что-то наговаривать, приложив к груди.

\- Ну, слава небесам, - с облегчением произнес мой хозяин. – Наконец-то нормальная реакция.

\- Спасибо вам, дорогие, - тепло сказал Маура, протягивая троим повитухам дары за их услуги. – И простите, одарить вас, как должно, нечем. Вот к следующему разу уже обживемся.

\- Что вы, что вы, господин хороший, - ахали те, с радостью принимая горшочки с золотистым маслом и густым медом, узелки с вкусными сухарями, круглые караваи хлеба и большой мешок красных яблок. – Щедрые дары, господин, дай вам небеса здоровья, благоденствия, лет долгих, урожаев обильных! – раскланиваясь до земли и рассыпаясь в добрых пожеланиях, они удалились, и вскоре со двора донеслись их веселые песни, которыми они возвещали о рождении новой жизни.

\- Нет, я рад, конечно, хозяин... Но это ведь не мальчик...

Два дня спустя мы сидели на завалинке у стены дома, и он укачивал завернутую в пеленки крошку на руках, пока ее мать отдыхала.

\- Это не мальчик, - подтвердил он. – Это – чудо. Ты уже придумал, как ее назвать?

\- Да что вы, - удивленно поднял я глаза. – Это же вам оставлено. Хозяева дают имена всем детям рабов по своему выбору... Заведено так.

\- Ты это серьезно? – нахмурился Маура, но тут же что-то вспомнил и махнул рукой. – Ах да... Ведь и в Зараке так было... Я совсем забыл. Какой-то идиотский обычай.

\- Но вы же ее без имени не оставите? – не поверил я.

\- Ну нет, конечно! – сказал он расстроенно, вставая с бревна вместе с ребенком на руках. – Ладно... ладно... – протянул он, задумавшись. – Пусть будет Эль-Нор. Как тебе?

\- Эль-Нор? Похоже на имена чужаков...

\- Если хочешь, я дам ей обычное имя.

\- Нет, хозяин... Мне это нравится. Очень красиво звучит.

\- Хорошо. Пойдем, спросим у Ками, что она думает.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что это ее дочь, разрази меня молния! – прижав к груди Эль-Нор, он гневно зашагал к дому.

Ками не возражала против такого имени, и, казалось, не из-за страха перечить хозяину, а потому, что оно действительно пришлось ей по душе. На том и порешили.

А я даже не догадывался, почему Маура пришло в голову именно так назвать родившуюся девочку, и как много это, должно быть, для него значило [1].

* * *

Наступила хорошая пора, продолжавшаяся месяца три. С раннего утра я работал в поле наряду с остальными парнями из окрестных имений. В первые недели после родов жены, когда меня целыми днями не было дома, Маура помогал ей во всем, купал Эль-Нор и пеленал ее, и шел к ней ночью, когда она плакала, чтобы дать молодой матери отдохнуть.

Вопреки моим увещеваниям, с началом сенокоса Маура так же выходил на работу ни свет ни заря, в оставшееся время еще успевая переделать кучу дел по хозяйству.

Как-то после полудня, когда все жарче припекало солнце, мы двинулись назад с полей. Идущий впереди мужик вдруг остановился, наклонившись. Остальные тоже сгруппировались, заслонив от меня то, что привлекло их внимание. Протиснувшись сквозь небольшую толпу, я узнал в лежащем посреди песчаной тропинки своего хозяина. Он едва пришел в сознание, когда присевший рядом мужик похлопал его по щекам и потряс за плечи. Я тут же подбежал, приподнимая его голову и тревожно воскликнув:

\- Что с вами?!

\- Воды... – попросил он потрескавшимися губами.

\- У кого-нибудь есть вода? – обернулся я к стоявшим вокруг.

По рядам прошел шорох, и кто-то передал потертую флягу.

Маура пил жадными глотками, потом вытер пыльный лоб и сам, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги.

\- Спасибо, - он вернул флягу ее владельцу, и, не желая больше привлекать к себе внимания, направился к нашему имению.

Остальные рабочие, посудачив еще немного, тоже разбрелись по домам, толпа быстро рассосалась.

Я нагнал Маура на тропинке, озабоченно вглядываясь в его лицо, покрытое серой дорожной пылью с влажными бороздками от пота.

\- Вам, наверное, не стоило на такой жаре работать... – сокрушенно покачал головой я. – Да и вообще, может, не надо вам на сенокос выходить...

\- Я сам решу, что мне сто́ит, а что нет, - бросил он на ходу, не поворачиваясь ко мне.

Однако после того случая он все же немного умерил свою деятельность, и все больше занимался работой по дому, которой тоже хватало.

Мне было достаточно того, что он рядом, пусть даже и изменившийся, и раздраженный, то и дело срывающийся на меня по пустякам; но это был он, и я по-прежнему, как мог, старался, чтобы он ни в чем не знал нужды и отказа.

В один из дней он выудил из давно заброшенного в угол дорожного мешка увесистый сверток с кожаными свитками, очевидно, взятыми им напоследок из Карнин-гула.

Он работал над ними, почти не переставая, и на мой вопрос, что в них, ответил коротко: «учебные задания». Когда я проходил мимо маленькой каморки, он даже не поднимал головы, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Я дивился тому, как у него рука не устанет писать столько часов подряд, пока не вспомнил о той любопытной его особенности, уже виденной мной в Карнин-гуле при состязании на палках, и впервые замеченной еще в пору моего радостного детства, когда он остро заточенным ножом выстругивал для меня деревянную лошадку. В тот раз я неожиданно понял, что строгает он левой рукой, тогда как все, кого я знал, включая и меня, привычно пользовались правой.

\- Ой, как это у вас получается?! – воскликнул я тогда.

\- Что, строгать? Я тебя научу. Только, конечно, с таким острым ножом тебе пока рановато обращаться.

\- Нет, как вы левой рукой так хорошо умеете? – возбужденно перебил я.

\- А что в этом такого? – не понял он. – Обеими строгать можно, какая разница? Вот, смотри.

И он как ни в чем не бывало взял нож уже в правую руку и продолжил свое занятие. Похоже, ему и правда было невдомек, почему меня это так поразило; и он не подозревал, насколько трудным может быть одинаковое владение обеими руками для тех, кто его окружал. Когда же мы впервые очутились в Карнин-гуле, я удивился еще больше – постепенно я стал замечать, что эта способность хозяина вовсе не являлась уникальной, а была присуща всем тамошним обитателям, как, впрочем, и Аргону [2]. И я мысленно добавил еще одно странное совпадение в свой длинный список.

Так и теперь, Маура просто брал заостренную палочку в другую кисть, хоть и искалеченную, и продолжал труд. Поочередно давая отдых обеим рукам, он способен был заполнять казавшиеся бесконечными коричневатые ленты, свисавшие со стола; это, похоже, стало его островком отрешенности, своего рода успокоительным ритуалом. И я уже не решался вывести его из этого состояния, прервать заколдованный круг. Может быть, сделай я это, все было бы по-другому.

Но я лишь интересовался, не голоден ли он, и, получив отрицательное движение головой, удалялся. Я не знал, что еще у него спросить; отчуждение между нами росло, заполняя собой пространство так, что казалось, сам воздух тяжелел и становилось трудно дышать.

Иногда я приходил с поля затемно и устало валился на кровать, успевая заметить уголком глаза тусклый огонек лучины, освещающий каморку, перед тем, как провалиться в сон. Ками редко дожидалась моего прихода в те дни, когда я задерживался – на столе обычно были остатки подогретого ужина, хворост в очаге прощально потрескивал в унисон со сладким сопением жены и дочки.

Однажды, вернувшись, я все же прошел до комнаты хозяина и заглянул внутрь. Отблески небольшого пламени слабо плясали на стенах, подрагивали на коротких медных завитках волос. Он крепко спал сидя, положив голову на стол поверх сложенных рук. Рано появившиеся морщинки на суровом лице разгладились; полные губы, которые я так часто видел сжатыми, теперь были по-детски приоткрыты, придавая лицу выражение беззащитности. Расслабленно лежащие пальцы были испачканы чернилами, словно темной, запекшейся кровью.

Мне хотелось осторожно поднять его, не разбудив, отнести в постель и укрыть самым теплым одеялом, хотелось, чтобы ему было хорошо и уютно, чтобы ночные кошмары не мучили его, чтобы он никогда больше не чувствовал боли, чтобы...

Я задул лучину и тихо, на цыпочках, вышел.

* * *

Сон его, видимо, редко бывал спокойным, поэтому он так оттягивал момент его наступления. В одну из тех ночей, когда он все-таки спал в постели, я был разбужен вскриками. Он резко мотал головой из стороны в сторону, повторяя в беспамятстве только одно слово: «нет, нет, нет!».

Я потряс его за плечи, пытаясь разбудить, но это не произвело никакого эффекта. Лихорадочное «нет» продолжало звучать в моих ушах, отдаваясь эхом, как мольба о помощи, как затверженный в отчаянии колдовской напев.

\- Хозяин, проснитесь! – крикнул я, уже изо всех сил тряся его.

Он громко застонал, но не мог вырваться из забытья.

\- Нет... Нет!

И тогда я тихо зарыдал, опустившись на пол и закрыв лицо ладонями, потому что не в силах был прервать его пытку.

Через несколько секунд я почувствовал движение на кровати, и его рука соскользнула вниз, легко шлепнув меня по макушке. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, приподнимаясь на коленях и глядя на лежащего. Он повернул голову.

\- Бан, ты что, плачешь? Что случилось?

Увидев, что он пришел в себя, я кое-как успокоился.

\- Вы никак не просыпались... Я испугался.

Он приподнялся на локте, посмотрев на меня, затем протянул руку и погладил мою мокрую щеку.

\- Все в порядке, – сказал он. – Прости, опять я тебе спать не даю.

В комнате было очень темно, только слабый лунный свет пробивался сквозь закрытые створки окна. Мне трудно было определить выражение его лица.

Он встал, завернувшись в одеяло, а я машинально продолжал стоять на коленях, взирая на него снизу вверх все еще полными слез глазами. Маура перевел взгляд на меня, и тут уж не могло быть сомнений – он рассмеялся.

\- Давай-ка выйдем. Здесь очень душно. – И прибавил, оглянувшись: – Или хочешь еще поспать?

\- Нет, хозяин, – ответил я, вскакивая с колен. – Да и скоро уже утро, наверное...

Он кивнул, открывая скрипнувшую дверь. Я последовал за ним. Ками за все это время не проснулась, во всяком случае, ее мирное посапывание слышалось из внутренней комнаты; к счастью, из колыбельки Эль-Нор пока не доносилось плача.

Ночи стали длиннее, лето подходило к концу. Несмотря на близость рассвета, небо по-прежнему было темным, редкие облака повисли в нем сизыми воздушными мазками. Луна ушла, вся природа затихла в ожидании утра, и чистый воздух приятно наполнял легкие. Я уселся рядом с Маура на срубленный ствол одного из деревьев, когда-то украшавших двор.

Хозяин вытянул ноги в траве, и росинки, словно крошечные жемчужинки, сразу осыпали босые ступни.

\- Я принесу вашу обувь, – спохватился я, быстро вставая.

\- Не надо, Бан, сиди, – ответил он с легкой улыбкой. – Еще совсем не холодно. И вообще, расслабься. Насладись тишиной.

Я снова опустился на бревно, пытаясь следовать его совету. Были времена, когда мне достаточно было вот так просто сидеть возле него, глядя на звезды, ничего не говоря и не делая. Я мог часами сохранять молчание, только чтобы быть рядом.

С некоторых пор я потерял покой. Когда точно это случилось, еще в степи или уже после нашего возвращения, я не знал; но я уже не мог по-настоящему наслаждаться красотой природы и мелкими радостями жизни. Мне все время хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать – для него. А он никогда ни о чем не просил.

Сорвав большой лист лопуха, он приложил влажную от росы поверхность ко лбу и щекам.

\- Здорово освежает.

Второй лист он протянул мне, и я тоже пропитал лицо свежей прозрачной влагой, чувствуя, как приятно обдувает кожу налетевший легкий ветерок.

Мы немного посидели в безмолвии. Затем Маура подобрал с земли прутик, и начал водить им по сырой поверхности почвы. На ней постепенно появлялись непонятные фигуры – круги, линии и точки. Я с удивлением вглядывался в них. Было еще довольно темно, я смутно различал детали, и пришлось наклониться к самой земле, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Несколько окружностей, одна в другой, напоминали узор годовых колец на пне. Но на каждой из линий был еще кружочек, гораздо меньше размером, а в середине – большой круг, как тычинка у цветка. По сторонам всего этого были, казалось, беспорядочно разбросаны отдельные точки.

\- Что это? – выдохнул я.

\- Звезды, Земля, – пояснил он задумчиво.

\- Где земля? – удивленно спросил я.

\- Оказывается, она круглая, в форме шарика, как и Солнце. Вот она, здесь, – он ткнул прутиком. – А вот это – Солнце, мы на нашем шарике вокруг него вертимся.

\- Да как же это может быть?! Мы ведь упали бы! – недоверчиво воскликнул я.

\- Мы не падаем, потому что есть сила притяжения.

\- Притяжения чего?

\- Нас к Земле, - пояснил хозяин. – Мы притягиваемся к поверхности, поэтому не падаем с нее.

Сказанное казалось мне невероятным; и, если бы обо всем этом мне поведал кто-то другой, а не мой мудрый хозяин, я бы списал это на хмельной бред или помешательство.

\- Вы столько всего знаете... - почесал в голове я.

\- Всего лишь повторяю прочитанное. Ну да ладно, не забивай себе голову. Иди в дом, а я еще посижу.

Я сделал несколько шагов и остановился в нерешительности – мне вдруг захотелось услышать продолжение о звездах. Но, оглянувшись, я увидел, как он быстро стирает босой пяткой все изображения.

Небо на горизонте озарилось розовой полосой. Вставало солнце. Как же это _мы_ можем крутиться вокруг такого маленького шарика? – пронеслось у меня в голове. Этого совершенно не может быть! Солнце встает с одного края земли и плывет по небу до другого края, а потом наступает ночь, и выходит луна. Все так просто, разве может быть иначе?..

...Только вот как же солнце снова оказывается на том краю, с которого поутру встает? – вдруг закралась странная мысль, не дающая покоя.

Однако плач проснувшейся дочки резко вернул меня к повседневным заботам, вырвав из размышлений, и я поспешил скрыться в доме, поеживаясь от утренней прохлады.

* * *

К моему удивлению, хозяин стал все чаще наведываться в наш деревенский кабак недалеко от рыночной площади, хотя раньше подобные заведения его не привлекали, и он почти всегда отказывался, когда местные парни зазывали его туда.

Однажды он не возвращался до позднего вечера, и я обеспокоенно пошел на его поиски. Долго искать не пришлось – Маура обнаружился сидящим у шаткого грязного стола в обнимку с каким-то вконец спившимся мужиком со спутанной бородой и в вонючих лохмотьях.

\- Вот ты знаешь, как стержень в _форл _[3] заправлять? – увлеченно объяснял мой хозяин, беря пустой деревянный стакан и засовывая в него палец. – Надо прижать отверстия, чтобы крючки не выскочили раньше времени, и вставлять заостренной стороной наружу... А потом задвинуть спуск. Целишься, и... паф, - он сделал движение, резко выдвигая указательный палец в грудь собеседнику.

\- Гы-гы... – беззубо хохотнул мужик. – Чего ты там талдычишь? Ты лучше скажи, дружить будем?

\- Да мы ж уже дружим, - Маура потрепал его по жидким слипшимся волосам.

\- Тогда отдавай кафтан свой, - оживился забулдыга. – Скрепим дружбу.

\- Ты налей мне сначала, - подставил стакан мой хозяин. – За дружбу.

\- Гы... – тот плеснул ему мутного желтоватого пива из глиняного кувшина с отбитым горлом. – За дружбу.

\- Хозяин! – бросился я вперед, вновь обретя дар речи, когда он отпил из замызганного стакана. – Идемте! Идемте домой!

\- Отстань, - отмахнулся он, даже не поворачиваясь ко мне.

\- Это кто такой? – подслеповато прищурился его новый товарищ.

\- Это мой друг, пришел меня забирать, - недовольно пояснил Маура. – Бан, не будь занудой, садись, выпьем.

\- Давайте, парни, - мужик придвинул ко мне еще один стакан, почерневший от времени.

\- Нет! – замотал я головой. – Хозяин, не связывайтесь с ним, идемте! – Я принялся тянуть его за руку, пытаясь поднять из-за стола.

\- А ты, что ли, самый умный? – возмутился оборванец. – Думаешь, ты лучше нас, хрен пухлый? Да ты кто такой вообще? – Он смачно плюнул в мою сторону, но по пьяни промахнулся.

Мой хозяин, тот, кто всегда защищал меня, который парой слов восстанавливал справедливость, лишь зашелся громким смехом, откинув голову назад и трясясь на стуле.

У меня на глазах выступили слезы беспомощности, но я, собравшись с духом, наконец решительно вздернул сидящего хозяина вверх, обхватывая его за пояс и крепко прижимая к себе, чтобы не дать упасть. От него сильно несло несвежим пивом, а одежда и волосы уже насквозь пропитались едким курительным дымом, тяжелой белесой пеленой заполнявшим помещение.

\- Пойдемте! – сказал я как можно тверже, хотя голос мой дрожал.

\- Эй, кафтан отдай! – мужик со своей стороны резко ухватился за край шерстяной ткани, не отпуская уходящего. – Это мой кафтан! Ты мне обещал!

Я попытался отцепить его руку, при этом не выпуская повисшего на мне хозяина; но пьянчуга с силой ударил меня по пальцам днищем кувшина, и я взвыл, разом отдернувшись и едва не упав на пол вместе со своей ношей.

\- Что вы тут за базар развели, свиньи? – направился к нам один из распорядителей кабака, на ходу вытирая руки засаленным полотенцем.

\- Он мой кафтан стырил! – ткнул пальцем мужик в моего хозяина. – Я за его выпивку заплатил, а он, мразь неблагодарная, последнюю одежку с плеча стянул! – Пропойца жалостливо захныкал, уперев сморщенное лицо в ладонь.

\- Возвращай, тварь, а то силой снимем, - жестко бросил распорядитель, потирая костяшки пальцев, собранных в кулак.

\- Это же его кафтан! – гневно выкрикнул я. – Он его не крал!

\- Ты чего пасть разинул, щенок? – тот презрительно смерил меня взглядом. – Ну-ка оставляйте краденое, и вон отсюдова!

За его спиной уже маячили несколько работников кухни, грозно насупившись.

Оттолкнув меня, хозяин кое-как выпрямился, сдирая с себя верхнюю одежду и кидая ее бывшему товарищу по пьянке.

\- Бери.

\- А ты еще вчерашний долг мне не вернул, - окончательно обнаглел мужик. – Ра́лти, он мне вчерашний долг не вернул!

\- Возвращай, что должен, - невозмутимо кивнул Ралти, ковыряя в зубах щепкой. Видимо, этот пропойца был их завсегдатаем и одним из самых ценных посетителей.

Маура дико посмотрел исподлобья на говорившего, и я почувствовал, впервые с того происшествия с Эль-Эданом, как ощутимо накаляется и без того душный спертый воздух в кабаке.

\- Не надо, хозяин, пойдемте! – умоляюще шепнул я, уже зная, на что он способен.

\- Я... ничего... не должен, - медленно проговорил Маура, сжимая кулаки. – Я вам... ничего... не должен!

На прибитых к стене полках вдруг мелко затряслись пузатые наполненные кувшины, звеня глиняными крышечками.

\- Что за...? – стоявшие перед нами обернулись на шум.

И тут несколько кувшинов одновременно взорвалось, окатив стену и дощатый пол густой волной хмеля. Во все стороны разлетелись осколки, попав мужикам в лицо. Те схватились за кровоточащие порезы, чертыхаясь, охая и в растерянности мечась от стола к полкам и обратно.

Воспользовавшись суматохой, я вновь сгреб хозяина в охапку, как можно скорее выбегая с ним из кошмарного заведения, пока нас не поймали.

Только оказавшись почти у нашего имения, я позволил себе немного перевести дух. Маура, крепко-накрепко зажатый мной в объятиях, даже не пытался сопротивляться, волоча ноги и еле укладываясь в мои торопливые шаги.

Я чуть ослабил хватку, и он отстранился, обессиленно опускаясь на траву у забора.

\- Я больше не могу-у... – вдруг тонко завыл он. – Я больше... не могу-у... – И, подползя на коленях к доскам забора, стал биться в них головой.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо! – заплакал я от отчаяния, оттягивая его в сторону. – Давайте зайдем, вам нужно помыться и отдохнуть... Я помогу вам... Пожалуйста, хозяин, вставайте!

В конце концов я поднял его на ноги и приволок в дом, видя недоуменные глаза Ками, которая, убаюкав Эль-Нор, еще не ложилась, ожидая меня.

\- Нагрей воды, - приказал я жене, тем временем выдвигая из угла большую лохань для мытья. – И потом иди в ту комнату, я сам справлюсь.

Она развела огонь в очаге и набрала полный котелок из бочки.

\- Что с ним? – покосилась она на понуро сидящего на лавке хозяина, который едва удерживался в вертикальном положении. – Он что, так надрался?

\- Не твое дело, - резко ответил я. – Делай, что я сказал.

Обиженно пожав плечами, она дождалась, пока забурлит котелок, и подлила кипятка в лохань, которую я уже наполовину заполнил остававшейся в бочке водой. Затем жена молча удалилась во внутреннюю комнату, задернув белую занавеску.

Раздев хозяина донага, я усадил его в лохань, поливая сверху из ковша. Он сидел, опустив голову и уставившись на свои колени, позволяя мне осторожно натереть его волосы и кожу настойкой мыльного корня, пока у меня не получилось хоть немного вытравить запах дыма и смыть всю пыль и грязь.

Зная, что сам он вряд ли дойдет до кровати, в этот раз я все же позволил себе снова выйти за рамки своего положения, подняв его из лохани, кое-как вытерев полотенцем и завернув в одеяло. Опираясь на меня, он добрел до второй комнаты и повалился на постель. Расправив скомканное у стены покрывало, я прикрыл его голые ноги, еще по-прежнему мускулистые и крепкие. Я даже не заметил, что в последнее время хозяин носил все более просторную, мешковатую одежду, стараясь максимально скрыть контуры тела, и не затягивал пояс, чтобы не подчеркивать сильную худобу, которая только сейчас снова открылась моему взору.

____________________________________

[1] Маура допустил определенную вольность, не только дав кодовое инопланетное имя человеческому ребенку, но и тайком назвав девочку в честь Эль-Ронта. У чужаков, независимо от пола, имена родителей или других близких людей, как правило, переходили к потомству с иным порядком того же набора букв, а если детей несколько, то с распределением слогов имен родителей между детьми.

[2] Все чужаки от природы являлись амбидекстрами.

[3] Пистолет.


	25. Серая осень

В один из вечеров, примерно месяц спустя, я застал Маура погруженным в свои мысли у колыбельки Эль-Нор.

\- Если у меня и были какие-то шансы, - прошептал он, легонько гладя пальцем пухлую щечку ребенка. – То теперь их точно нет...

\- О чем вы? – не удержался я.

\- Да так, задумался, - обернулся он ко мне. – Надо бы ее искупать, а? – Он осторожно вынул живой сверток из плетеной корзинки. – Давай, сейчас будем купаться, _óре мье _[1], моя хорошая, - приговаривал он, разматывая пеленки. Попробовав локтем заранее нагретую воду в лохани, он осторожно опустил туда девочку. Она издавала довольные воркующие звуки и резво двигала ручками и ножками в воде, как лягушонок.

Мы сидели у стола с остатками ужина. Ками сначала кормила Эль-Нор грудью, приговаривая что-то ласковое, а потом, окончив, встала и пошла укладывать ребенка спать. Наступила мертвая тишина. Вспомнив о дневных событиях, я начал говорить, одновременно доедая свою порцию:

\- Сегодня достраивали сарай у имения Гра́здит, и бревен не хватило. Меня Су́нти и его товарищи уговаривали завтра с утра идти с ними еще деревьев нарубить, но я лучше это время на участок потрачу, урожай надо успеть собрать, каждый день на счету. Как вы думаете?

Маура не ответил, и я поднял глаза от тарелки. Он сидел с отрешенным выражением лица, откинувшись на спинку стула.

\- Хозяин... – нерешительно попытался я еще раз.

\- Что? – встрепенулся он, словно выходя из забытья, и подался вперед, вглядываясь в мое лицо. – Ах, да... Можно пока собрать те бревна, которые остались от старых брошенных домов на окраине, подогнать их по размеру и на телеге подвезти к имению. Да и те, что у нас на дворе еще валяются, возьмите. Должно хватить.

Я просветлел:

\- Спасибо!

Он улыбнулся как-то равнодушно. Вставая, чтобы отправиться спать, я случайно задел локтем глиняный кувшин на столе. Сосуд упал и разбился, черепки разлетелись по всему полу, вода разлилась. Я ойкнул, в который раз проклиная свою неуклюжесть, и кинулся собирать.

\- Ничего, ничего, иди ложись, – сказал Маура, поднимаясь со стула. – Ты и так уже устал. Я сам соберу. – Он присел, подбирая остатки кувшина.

Я хотел было возразить, но он поднял голову, тихо повторяя:

\- Иди.

И я побрел вглубь дома, еле волоча ноги, не столько от усталости, сколько от непонятного чувства стыда.

\- Спокойной ночи, Бан, – добавил он мне вслед, и хотя в голосе его слышалось только добродушие, мое сердце вдруг наполнилось такой горечью, что я чуть не заплакал.

\- Спокойной ночи, хозяин, – ответил я, на миг оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на худую фигуру в длинной тунике, ползающую под столом с тряпкой в руке.

* * *

Когда осенние дни стали прохладнее и короче, а с работой в поле было покончено до следующей весны, я все чаще оставался дома. Ками после рождения дочери расцвела, и улыбка почти не сходила с ее лица. Не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, она целыми днями играла с крошкой и носила ее на руках.

Мой хозяин тоже души не чаял в этом маленьком беспомощном существе, и мне было стыдно, потому что хоть я и любил девочку, но далеко не так, как он. Возвращаясь с рынка на закате с продуктами, я заставал его сидящим на стуле перед очагом и нежно качающим спящего ребенка на руках. Иногда он напевал при этом тихим голосом старую колыбельную, одну из многих, что хранила его память еще со времен детства в Зараке:

_Золотая ночка_

_Звездочками машет,_

_Синеглазке-дочке_

_Месяц резво спляшет,_

_Сказочку затеет,_

_Посвистит на дудке -_

_Закрывай скорее_

_Глазки-незабудки..._

Я стоял снаружи у чуть приоткрытой двери, пока он не замечал моего присутствия, и слушал мелодичные звуки, и смотрел, как играют огненные блики на его лице. Это осунувшееся лицо с усталой улыбкой по-прежнему было для меня самым дорогим и желанным, хоть я и не мог отделаться от чувства, что хозяин медленно, но все вернее отдаляется от меня.

Он стал менее вспыльчивым и резким, однако теперь я страдал от его равнодушия. Особенно в тот вечер, когда я разбил самый большой и ценный кувшин в доме, а он никак не отреагировал. Я несколько раз возвращался в мыслях к этому происшествию; и мне невольно думалось, что уж лучше бы он разгневался, накричал на меня, или по крайней мере укоризненно покачал головой в ответ на мою небрежность – но только бы не сидел так спокойно, с отсутствующим видом, глядя мимо окружающих предметов. Его состояние все больше беспокоило меня, но он упорно отрицал любой повод для волнения, и, как всегда, отшучивался и отмахивался от моих вопросов.

Так продолжалось до наступления первых холодов, ближе к середине осени. В один из вечеров я сидел у стола, перебирая и раскладывая по мешкам оставшиеся от урожая репу и свеклу. Ками, по своему обыкновению, уже спала во второй комнате, рядом с корзинкой дочери.

\- Надо хвороста подкинуть, - сказал хозяин, поворошив догорающие угли. – Ночью еще похолодает.

Он вышел во двор, идя к нашей старой лачуге, служившей теперь сараем. 

Через некоторое время скрипнула дверь, и он вернулся с тяжелой охапкой, положив ее у очага; затем потер ладони одну о другую, зябко поежившись.

\- Сейчас разведу огонь, – сказал я, хотя мы оба были одеты в плотные шерстяные кафтаны поверх туник, и мне было очень даже тепло. Вспомнив, что он только что зашел с улицы, я успокоился.

Маура не воспротивился на этот раз, хотя обычно предпочитал сам заниматься трудоемким делом, которое у него получалось гораздо быстрее. Но тогда я не обратил на это внимания.

Я аккуратно уложил сухие ветки, и после неоднократных попыток мне удалось выбить из кремня упрямую искру, потом еще одну. Пламя медленно набирало силу, и в комнате заметно потеплело. С гордостью я обернулся к хозяину, который тем временем прилег поверх одеяла, сняв сапоги. Его лицо скрывала тень от деревянных полок напротив кровати. Он скоро почувствовал, что я смотрю на него, и приподнялся, улыбнувшись:

\- Так гораздо лучше.

Подвесив котелок, я быстро подогрел оставшуюся от обеда ячменную кашу, принося ему дымящуюся миску.

\- Поешьте, хозяин. Вы сегодня опять весь день этими свитками занимались...

\- Нет, Бан, спасибо, я не голоден, – отозвался он, положив согнутую в локте руку на верхнюю часть лица, словно заслоняя глаза от света. – Я посплю немного.

В ту же ночь я был опять разбужен громким стоном. Я вскочил со своей постели, подбежав к Маура в тревоге. Одеяло, которым я накрыл его, было отброшено в сторону, и он разметался на кровати, повторяя во сне непонятные слова. Я осторожно притронулся к покрытому мелкими капельками пота лбу и обнаружил, что хозяин горит от жара. Испугавшись, я начал звать его, но он не просыпался, продолжая метаться и дрожать, стуча зубами.

Я не знал, что делать. Во всей округе не было ни одного лекаря, и Эль-Ронта уже не было рядом, чтобы помочь. Я помнил, что в Зараке жила одна известная знахарка; но как было добраться до нее ночью и привезти назад, оставив Маура одного с Ками, которая наверняка испугается еще больше, чем я – ведь она никогда не видела его в таком состоянии?

Подойдя к очагу, я зажег лучину от догорающих веток, поставив ее в глиняный горшочек на столе. Наконец решившись взять лошадь и отправляться в соседнюю деревню, я начал быстро одеваться, готовясь будить жену.

\- Не ходи... никуда, Бан. Прошу тебя, – вдруг раздался еле слышный голос.

Я снова подошел к кровати, наклоняясь над ним.

\- Вам нужна помощь, – сказал я, всматриваясь в блестящее от пота лицо при тусклом неверном свете. – Я поеду в Зарак...

\- Н-нет, – ответил он через силу, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Пальцы его рук несколько раз судорожно сжались и разжались. – Не надо.

Я стоял в растерянности, не зная, подчиняться ли этим словам.

\- Принеси мне... – продолжал хозяин. – ...Там, на столе... – он махнул рукой. – ...Фляжка.

Схватив лучину, я побежал в каморку, где он обычно сидел над своими свитками. Я быстро нашел в углу стола плетеную фляжку и поспешил назад.

Маура протянул руку:

\- Я сам.

Он сделал несколько больших глотков с явным отвращением и втолкнул пробку обратно; затем со вздохом опустился на подушку, вытирая лицо.

\- Не волнуйся, – сказал он немного окрепшим голосом. – Я, наверное, просто простудился где-то. Не надо никуда ехать.

\- Хорошо, хозяин, – ответил я нерешительно. – Если вы уверены...

Он кивнул и, перегнувшись через край кровати, поднял с пола скомканное одеяло. Сняв верхний кафтан, он укрылся, а я расправил одеяло и сел рядом.

\- Ты ложись, – сказал он, поворачиваясь набок. – Мне уже лучше.

\- Я посижу, если вы не против. Хотя бы пока вы не заснете.

Он тепло посмотрел на меня, сказав вдруг:

\- Помнишь то лето? – И продолжал, видя вопрос в моих глазах: – Когда Ильба пропал, и я стал хозяином имения. Я думал, что будет трудно... И не знал, как управлюсь со всеми делами и оставшимся имуществом. Как мне с тобой и твоим отцом обращаться... Ты, конечно, не подозревал о моих сомнениях. И вот именно поэтому, потому что ты смотрел на меня с таким полным доверием, я перестал волноваться. А потом уже было так легко, радостно, и эти солнечные дни, цветы и пчелы, и свет...

Маура умолк, улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям, а я смотрел на него с удивлением. Он задремал, и я, придвинувшись, погладил высокий лоб, отводя прилипшие пряди волос. Мне вновь захотелось обнять это тело, такое родное и знакомое, хотя я лишь изредка имел возможность ощущать его близость. Хотелось, чтобы он прислонился к моему плечу, или положил голову мне на грудь, и поведал обо всех своих горестях, позволив мне попытаться утешить его, даже если я не мог понять. Но он всегда был слишком сильным, и не стал бы обременять меня своими проблемами. Возможно, не только из-за нежелания вызывать жалость; а из-за того, что по привычке щадил меня.

Серый рассвет вполз в дом через приоткрытое окно и щель под дверью. Было как-то неуютно и сыро, и не хотелось вылезать из-под теплого одеяла. Накануне я оставил Маура после полуночи, убедившись, что он крепко спит, и постелил себе на лавке в той же передней комнате, чтобы сразу услышать, если ему что-нибудь понадобится.

В доме было тихо, и я понял, что кроме меня еще никто не проснулся; даже Эль-Нор не плакала в своей корзинке. От этого безмолвия мне стало совсем не по себе, и я, морщась, встал с жесткой постели, направляясь к кровати хозяина. Он лежал лицом к стене, свернувшись калачиком под измятым одеялом; голова его почти сползла с подушки. Я подошел на цыпочках и снова потрогал вспотевший лоб. Он уже не был таким горячим – а может, я просто очень желал себя в этом убедить. От моего прикосновения Маура все же проснулся. Его веки дрогнули, он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

\- Я не хотел будить вас, простите... – прошептал я виновато, подавшись назад.

\- Нет, Бан, спасибо тебе, – ответил он, поворачиваясь. – Эти сны... Мне нужно было проснуться.

Он медленно приподнялся на кровати, проводя рукой по взъерошенным волосам. Я отошел к полкам, доставая завтрак – завернутый в кусок ткани хлеб и плошки с сушеными фруктами и медом, затем поворошил кочергой и стал раздувать еще тлеющие угли в очаге, чтобы подогреть хлеб с маслом и заварить травяную настойку. Маура тем временем встал, подошел к корыту с водой и умыл лицо, а потом молча сел у стола, завернувшись в одеяло.

Этим утром хозяин выглядел особенно подавленным и несчастным, хотя он ни на что не жаловался и, как всегда, скрывал свои чувства. Он забыл вытереться после умывания, и лицо его осталось влажным, а с кончиков волос капала вода. И так он сидел, опустив глаза, словно изучая деревянную поверхность стола, испещренную мелкими трещинками и разводами. А я глядел на него, на босые ноги и худые плечи, казалось, с трудом выдерживающие тяжесть наброшенного на них одеяла, и мне все сильнее хотелось заплакать от жалости, защемившей сердце.

Я наклонился к нему, приобняв его за плечи.

\- Вы идите во вторую комнату, там теплее и сквозняка нет. Поспите еще, сейчас рано ведь. Там и кровать вроде мягче... А я пойду принесу молока от соседей. У нас уже кончилось, а вам бы это хорошо было...

Маура кивнул покорно.

\- Да. Да.

Я поддержал его, когда он поднялся со стула, и он позволил мне отвести его к широкой кровати за занавесью, где он обычно спал, и уложить, накрыв обоими одеялами.

\- Я помогу Ками с уборкой, когда встану... – пробормотал он, едва удерживая глаза открытыми. – Ты только разбуди меня. Как только солнце поднимется...

\- Хорошо, хозяин, – произнес я успокаивающе, и он наконец расслабился, зарываясь поглубже в постель и почти тут же засыпая.

Тогда я тихо покинул комнату, и до меня донесся голос жены, которая уже встала и напевала веселую утреннюю песенку, прохаживаясь с дочкой на руках.

Простыни и наволочки на кровати, где хозяин спал той ночью, были насквозь пропитаны по́том, и я сменил постельное белье, сильно пахнущее мокрым металлом.

Затем, выйдя из дома, я направился в сторону соседнего имения, где жила богатая семья, имевшая несколько коров.

Я громко постучал в дверь. Ждать пришлось долго; в конце концов внутри послышались грузные шаги, засов отодвинули, и мне открыла полная хозяйка средних лет, с растрепанными волосами, выбивающимися из-под грязно-серого платка. Она поглядела на меня, зевая во весь рот, и спросила недовольно:

\- Че надо?

\- Доброе утро... – начал я как можно вежливее. – Я молока хотел у вас попросить...

\- Ты слуга в Лабин-нег? – спросила она резко, почесывая голову.

\- Да, я... Меня хозяин послал, – соврал я на всякий случай.

\- Ну вот пусть он сам и придет. Тогда поговорим, – заявила она, высокомерно задирая лицо с упитанными румяными щеками и уже собираясь захлопнуть дверь у меня перед носом.

Почувствовав прилив гнева, я уперся локтем в дверь, не давая ее закрыть, и воскликнул:

\- Да не может он прийти!

Маленькие свиные глазки женщины остались равнодушными.

\- Тогда и молока дать не могу, – отрезала она.

\- Дай ему, мама... – послышался тонкий нерешительный голосок из-за широкой спины хозяйки. Девочка лет десяти стояла, еле удерживая на руках толстого хныкающего младенца и уставив на меня любопытные темные глазища.

Мать повернулась, отвешивая ей оплеуху со словами:

\- Молчи, дура! Ты ли мне советовать будешь?

В отчаянии я развернулся и пошел домой, чтобы захватить мешочек с медными слитками для похода на рынок.

\- Постой-ка! – вдруг крикнула она мне вслед, передумав. – Давай двор мне прибери. Мешки вон пустые валяются у сарая, весь мусор соберешь, потом печку нам затопишь. Мужик-то мой ленивый, пьет, шляется по деревне весь день, некому работу наладить. Рабов почти всех перебили эти разбойники проклятые... Вот ты и приступай. Получишь две крынки за это.

Я уже проклинал тот момент, когда решил обратиться к соседям, полагая, что молока у них в избытке и наивно рассчитывая на их щедрость, вместо того, чтобы просто купить его. Но было поздно идти на попятную. Засучив рукава, я побрел к сараю за мешками.

\- Живее, живее! – бросила хозяйка мне вслед привычным для нее командным тоном. – Ишь, тащится, что больная корова!

Когда солнце взошло уже высоко, я вытер пот со лба и распрямил ноющую спину. Двор оказался больше, чем я думал. Еще некоторое время ушло на разведение огня в покосившейся глиняной печи, так как я по-прежнему неумело брался за это дело.

\- Вот никчемный-то! – гоготала баба, уперев руки в бока. – И как только тебя твой хозяин не выгнал!

Наконец она с неохотой сунула мне в руки обещанное молоко, и я вышел за дверь в таком жутком настроении, что хотелось разбить эти самые крынки о землю, или о чью-то голову.

\- Крынки вернешь мне! – раздалось за спиной.

Я поспешил обратно, стараясь не расплескать их содержимое и тревожась за хозяина с его такой странной простудой... Простудой, которой он никогда раньше не болел. Только бы жена не разбудила его своими неблагозвучными утренними трелями, думалось мне. А ну как ему что-нибудь понадобится, а меня рядом нет... А Ками неопытная в быту, еще хуже меня оказалась. Ведь шестнадцать лет уже девке, а готовит так, что едва есть можно, пыль выметать забывает. Хорошо хоть, девочку здоровую родила, с этим хлопот не будет... Какие бы у меня ни были к ней теплые чувства, временами я приходил в бешенство от ее нерасторопности и недалекости – трудно было каждый день натыкаться на отражение своих собственных недостатков. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы, может, и совсем не стал жениться, внутренне вздохнул я. Жил бы себе с хозяином в его доме, помогал бы ему во всем, как раньше...

Больно споткнувшись о камень и выплеснув немного молока на сапоги, я очнулся и понял, что наконец добрался до дома.

Ками я застал сидящей у стола и штопающей свое платье. Корзинку с Эль-Нор она поставила перед собой, то и дело заглядывая туда и нежно воркуя над дочкой. Когда я вошел в комнату, она подняла удивленные глаза.

\- Где ж ты был так долго? – спросила она, вдевая толстую нить в ушко костяной иглы. – Хозяин уже спрашивал тебя, на двор выходил, я сказала, что не знаю, куда ты пошел. Он бледный такой, я испугалась даже...

Не слушая ее более, я поставил принесенное на стол и быстро прошел за занавеску, где Маура лежал на смятой постели. Его рука свесилась с края кровати, и он мотал головой, словно ему опять снился кошмар. Я придвинул стул и сел рядом, осторожно подняв худую руку обратно и поправляя одеяло. В голове моей вертелась только одна мысль: привезти знахарку, потому что состояние его не менялось, и моя тревога росла с каждой минутой.

\- Что с ним такое? – озабоченно заглянула Ками.

\- Не знаю, - обернулся я через плечо. – Побудь с ним, я поеду за старухой Лиа́ни.

\- Это которая травница? – уточнила она. – Так ее в Зараке нету.

\- Как это «нету»? – вскинулся я.

\- Так она в Бирель поехала, там хворь какая-то носится, дети болеют, у них своих лекарей не хватает. Это мне вчера Бени́н сказала. 

Рассчитывать мне было не на кого. Я велел Ками принести воды, и положил на лоб Маура смоченное полотенце. Он не очнулся, но уголки его губ приподнялись в подобии улыбки, когда прохладная материя коснулась лица. Ткань быстро нагревалась на горячем лбу, и я снова окунал ее в тазик, обтирая его щеки, покрытые лихорадочным румянцем, и смачивая губы. Он дышал хрипло и прерывисто, часто поворачиваясь, словно никак не мог найти удобную позу. Я сидел рядом, склонив голову и раздраженно слушая непрерывное хныканье Эль-Нор, перемежаемое попытками жены ее успокоить. Мне казалось, что прошла вечность. Но в комнате все не темнело, а хмурый день продолжался.

Неожиданно занавеска отдернулась, и в проеме показалась высокая темная фигура. Я тревожно вскочил.

Пришедший откинул широкий капюшон, скрывающий лицо, и я с огромным удивлением и облегчением узнал морщинистое лицо Эль-Орина. Раньше я и представить себе не мог, что его визит когда-нибудь обрадует меня.

К счастью, Ками как раз перед этим покинула имение, взяв дочку на прогулку. Вероятно, Эль-Орин специально и дожидался ее ухода, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания посторонних людей.

Сев на стул у кровати Маура, он, не говоря ни слова, провел ладонью над лежащим, прикоснулся к его лбу, затем опустил руку и, кажется, глубоко задумался. Я не решался прервать тягостное безмолвие.

\- Давно у него жар? – не оборачиваясь ко мне, спросил внезапный гость.

\- Со вчерашнего вечера... Он сказал, что простудился...

Правитель Сейи вновь прижал основание ладони к центру лба Маура, и тот медленно открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнув, словно не веря увиденному.

\- Эль-Орин? – пробормотал он слабо. – Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Меня попросили проверить, как у тебя дела, - ответил чужак, доставая что-то из своей наплечной сумки. – Вижу, Эль-Ронт не зря волновался.

При упоминании этого имени Маура виновато съежился.

\- С тех пор, как ты уехал, его мысли слишком часто заняты тобой, и это мешает нашей работе, - продолжал тем временем Эль-Орин. – Мне пришлось покинуть Сейю, чтобы я смог передать ему нужную информацию. Он просил заехать к тебе, когда я буду в ваших краях. Хотя скоро он и сам здесь будет.

\- Здесь?..

\- На пристани. Через два дня мы вместе отплываем на остров.

\- Я... хочу его увидеть, - вдруг взмолился Маура, пытаясь приподняться. – Помогите мне...

Эль-Орин будто только и ждал этих слов. Он поднес к губам моего хозяин маленький тонкий брусок чего-то черного и непонятно пахнущего.

\- Разжуй это, не глотай сразу, - велел он.

Маура подчинился, но, едва взяв лекарство в рот, сморщился и чуть не задохнулся, борясь с желанием выплюнуть его.

\- Воды... можно? – пробормотал он, и я метнулся было за водой, но голос Эль-Орина резко остановил меня:

\- Нельзя. Продолжай.

И под его пристальным взглядом Маура дожевал и проглотил, крепко зажмурившись.

\- Остальные – так же, каждые несколько часов, - добавил Эль-Орин. – Это поставит тебя на ноги. Почему ты не сообщил ему, что у тебя кончились лекарства? Их доставили бы тебе.

\- Не мог... его позвать.

\- Или не хотел, - подытожил Эль-Орин. – Ты все это время закрывался от его попыток. Не сомневайся, что твое беспробудное пьянство и курение дурмана очень этому способствовали.

\- Я... жил своей жизнью, - сквозь зубы процедил лежащий.

Эль-Орин втянул носом затхлый воздух комнаты, окинул презрительным взглядом грязные ветхие стены, покосившуюся мебель, подтекающее корыто в углу и кое-как заштопанные покрывала на кровати.

\- Это твое представление о хорошей жизни? Эль-Ронт возлагал на тебя большие надежды. Ты мог стать идеальным посредником.

\- Не вам судить, кем я мог стать, - резко ответил Маура.

Вместо ответа чужак вдруг крепко взял его руки в свои и некоторое время сосредоточенно держал их; затем встал, собираясь уходить.

\- Я за тобой зайду, перед тем, как отправиться.

\- Не надо. Я сам доберусь.

Эль-Орин не стал его отговаривать.

\- Мы будем тебя ждать у западного берега, это в двадцати _йин_ отсюда, тропа только одна, по обе стороны ориентиры – круглые серые валуны, так что не заблудишься. Ты понял?

\- Понял. 

Кивнув, Эль-Орин снова накинул капюшон и быстро вышел.

Чудодейственное средство Эль-Орина и вправду вернуло силы моему хозяину. Жар спал, и Маура вновь передвигался по имению, наводил порядок в своих вещах и вел себя, как обычно, хоть и часто уставал, что было неудивительно после лихорадки.

\- Вы уверены, что сможете ехать верхом? – только и спросил я на утро второго дня, когда он собрался в дорогу.

\- Уверен, - коротко кивнул он, без моей помощи забираясь на лошадь. – Подай-ка мне мешок.

\- Я вас провожу. Все-таки ехать долго...

\- Да уж, долго, аж до полудня, - он расхохотался. – Ладно, если тебе больше делать нечего, - разрешил он после некоторых сомнений. – Иди предупреди Ками, я подожду.

Забежав в дом, я быстро оповестил жену о том, что поеду с хозяином, и сам наскоро покидал в свой дорожный мешок узелок с остатками завтрака и фляжку с водой.

Добрались мы без приключений, и вот уже частые деревья перед нами расступились, и в поле зрения возникло оно – Море. Величественное и необъятное, о котором я знал только понаслышке от соседских мальчишек, чьи хозяева были торговцами и изредка наведывались к берегу. Детей туда не пускали под страхом смерти, пугая рассказами о нечисти, таившейся в прибрежных кустах, и о морских чудищах, в безлуние выплывающих из глубин и пожирающих неосторожных путников. Тогда я свято верил во все небылицы, и ночами дрожал от страха, закутавшись в одеяло и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху и скрипу, боясь, что неведомые существа, минуя свои владения, придут пожирать и меня.

Мы достигли пристаней, и детские страхи разом рассеялись при виде обычной каменистой прибрежной полосы с редкими кустиками, и умело сооруженных деревянных сходен. Чудищем можно было считать разве что покачивающийся на волнах длинный узкий корабль чужаков, беспарусный и без всякого намека на весла, но с высокой и объемной гладкой трубой посреди палубы, непонятно для чего предназначавшейся.

Однако еще больше, чем диковинный корабль, меня заворожило само Море – о том, что на самом деле это целый океан, я не знал, и просто изучал, затаив дыхание, огромную массу воды, простирающуюся до самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз.

Маура слез с лошади, и я помог ему присесть на один из больших камней, чтобы немного перевести дух – долгая езда все же утомила его.

\- Видишь вон ту каменную башню за холмами? – указал он пальцем. – Ее построили чужаки много веков назад. Там внутри ступени, они кажутся нескончаемыми. Я в детстве любил по ним взбегать на самый верх, ни разу не останавливаясь. И сам с собой соревновался, как быстро смогу это сделать. Другие мальчишки отказывались играть. Поднимались на два-три проема, потом выходили обратно, называя это глупой затеей. А все потому, что там очень темно, и чем выше, тем темнее. Зато сверху открывается невероятный вид – с одной стороны на море, с другой – на все окрестные деревни. Солнце светит так ярко, будто висит прямо над головой, ветер такой свежий, что кажется, будто улетаешь вместе с ним...

\- Как красиво... - завороженно прошептал я. – Хотел бы я это увидеть...

Из квадратной кабины недалеко от центра палубы показалась высокая фигура в серой куртке и брюках. Сойдя на пристань, чужак быстрыми шагами приблизился к нам, кивнул мне в знак приветствия, и опустился на одно колено напротив моего хозяина, знакомым жестом положив свои руки поверх его подрагивающих от усталости пальцев.

\- Маура... Посмотри на меня.

Подчинившись, сидящий медленно поднял глаза.

В долгом взгляде Эль-Ронта читались тревога и горечь, когда он изучал осунувшееся лицо хозяина; но вот уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, и мерцающие стальные глаза затопило еще более сильное чувство. Маура вздрогнул, не ожидая прощения. И слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Плавание будет тяжелым, - тихо сказал Эль-Ронт. – Но следующий корабль только через месяц. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь.

\- Я буду мешать твоей работе, - покачал головой Маура.

\- Даже не думай об этом, - решительно отрезал правитель.

Оставив нас вдвоем, он ушел обратно в кабину, перед этим легко проведя рукой по плечу сидящего.

\- Вы что же... с ними поплывете? – севшим голосом спросил я, чувствуя, как все внутри обрывается от этого неожиданного поворота событий.

\- Прости, Бан. Но мне и правда нужен отдых. На Сейе спокойно. А вы отдохнете от меня, - подмигнул он.

\- Тогда и я с вами!

\- Об этом и речи быть не может. У тебя же семья. Как они без тебя? Скоро ведь и холода начнутся. Давай-ка быстро дуй назад, и приглядывай там за всеми делами. Ты уже взрослый, у тебя все отлично получится.

\- Но вы... вернетесь? – едва прошептал я.

\- Я... постараюсь, - ответил он после паузы, отводя глаза.

Спросить, когда, я уже не посмел.

Тут с корабля донесся голос Эль-Орина:

\- _Маура, бéн-а ка! Ла́е фтар! _[2]

Мой хозяин быстро, порывисто обнял меня и поцеловал в лоб. Это мимолетное прикосновение сухих потрескавшихся губ словно отпечаталось на моей коже горящей меткой, пронзив меня насквозь безысходной болью прощания.

\- Береги себя, Бан. Будь счастлив. – И, зажав в руке мешок, он направился к пристани, ни разу больше не оглянувшись.

* * *

Вернувшись в Лабин-нег, я никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Перебирал в памяти все случившееся с нами, пытался изо всех сил связать воедино слишком сложную для меня цепочку событий. Мне трудно было смириться с тем, что хозяин так неожиданно и так легко расстался со мной (_бросил_ меня, шептало рабское чувство собственности), хоть я и понимал, что, после всех перенесенных испытаний, отдыха он, несомненно, заслуживал; и что присоединиться к нему, покинув жену и ребенка, я просто не имел права.

Первое время я старался любым способом отвлечься от тоски, которая охватывала меня всякий раз, когда я проходил мимо каморки, где он так недавно работал, когда я сидел за обеденным столом, где его место пустовало. Я хотел убедить себя в том, что с ним все хорошо. Но всплывшие в памяти картины не давали покоя, и изнутри неустанно грыз страх, что хозяина я больше не увижу никогда. Тревога охватывала меня все сильнее с каждым днем, пока наконец я не смог противостоять ей.

Когда, по моим напряженным подсчетам, прошел уже месяц, я приказал жене смотреть за имением, собрал дорожную сумку и двинулся в путь пешком. Я шел целый день и вечер почти без остановки, и знакомая теперь тропа сама привела меня к берегу, где, притаившись у небольшой пристани, я ждал корабля – и, к своей радости, дождался – еще той же ночью. Чужаки, почти невидимые в безлунной ночи в своих черных прилегающих одеждах, бережно снимали с корабля какой-то груз. Помня о том, что все они умеют видеть в темноте, я не надеялся, что она скроет меня от их глаз, поэтому был предельно осторожен.

Мне чудом удалось проскользнуть мимо, пригнувшись за длинными ящиками, и я очутился на палубе, тут же найдя себе укрытие позади узких высоких бочек, рядами стоявших у внутреннего края борта.

Я проснулся от тоскливого крика чаек и с трудом потянулся, расправляя окоченевшие члены. Осторожно высунувшись из-за крайней бочки, я увидел, что на палубе нет ни одной живой души. На всем корабле стояла полная тишина, не было слышно ни звука голосов, ни шагов по чуть поскрипывающим доскам. Я осмелился выйти.

Корабль словно сам выбирал курс по бесконечным волнам, уверенно следуя вперед. Подняв взгляд от воды, я увидел линию между голубовато-серым небом и темным океаном. Из-за этой подернутой дымкой черты медленно поднималось солнце.

Нос корабля стремительно рассекал волны. Скоро мы доплывем до горизонта, и тогда... Тогда мы упадем с края земли! – пронеслась мысль. Что там, за краем? Мне вдруг привиделась необъятная воронка, захватывающая все поле зрения, засасывающая в серый туман, в котором только пустота, ничто, небытие – и стало жутко. По телу пробежала дрожь, сильно закружилась голова, и я грохнулся на палубу, борясь с тошнотой и почти теряя сознание.

\- _Эль-Кер, таáгн-а! Кель та? _[3]

Никакой воронки не было, я лежал на прохладных гладких досках, а надо мной склонились темные лица, выглядящие не слишком приветливо.

Чужие переговаривались между собой, спрашивали меня о чем-то, но я, конечно, не мог ответить. Мне помогли подняться и заставили сесть на скамью, и через некоторое время среди них нашелся один, который хорошо говорил на нашем языке. Кажется, он был также и старшим по чину.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Откуда ты? – обратился он ко мне, встав перед скамьей.

\- Я... я Баназир... Из Сузатт... – пролепетал я, еще не придя в себя от нашедшего на меня только что странного видения.

\- Мне это ни о чем не говорит. Отвечай, что ты здесь делаешь.

\- Я... плыву на вашем корабле...

Двое чужих, что помоложе, не смогли скрыть веселья – их рты растянулись, сложенные два пальца дотронулись до щек. Старшие сурово повернулись к ним, и их лица снова приняли нейтральное выражение.

\- С какой целью ты здесь находишься? – уже более жестко спросил стоящий передо мной беловолосый чужак, подчеркивая каждое слово.

\- Я хочу увидеть своего хозяина, – ответил я чуть слышно, совсем смутившись. – Он тоже... уплыл...

\- _Элáй, дой етýкк анýн _[4], - сказал тот, что первым обнаружил меня.

Его товарищ кивнул, и снова повернулся ко мне.

\- Ты хочешь попасть на Сейю? На остров?

\- Да, да, - закивал я обрадованно. – Мне нужно на Сейю!

\- Хорошо, что мы туда направляемся, - заметил тот, обращаясь и ко мне, и к своим. – А то бы пришлось избавиться от лишнего груза.

Остальные уже свободно заулыбались, и я с облегчением тоже расплылся в улыбке, поскольку абсолютно не понял, какой груз имелся в виду.

Мне действительно повезло, что корабль шел именно на нужный мне остров, и что эта группа чужаков была не из враждебных; иначе я бы никогда не узрел прекрасных берегов Сейи. Они, видимо, все же поверили мне, что я не шпион, и после утомительных пяти дней качки на волнах с чистой совестью передали меня в руки стражников у причала.

___________________________________

[1] Сердце мое.

[2] Маура, иди сюда! Мы отправляемся!

[3] Эль-Кер, посмотри! Кто это?

[4] Оставь, он ничего не понимает.


	26. Золотой остров

До последнего я надеялся, что, достигнув берегов Сейи, обнаружу хозяина в добром здравии. Разве не за тем Эль-Ронт взял его с собой на остров, чтобы раз и навсегда избавить от страданий неким чудодейственным способом, известным только им, чужакам, долгоживущим и всезнающим? Я только удостоверюсь, что с ним все в порядке, что мои собственные ночные кошмары были не более, чем нелепым наваждением, и вернусь обратно. А может, даже дождусь, пока он соберется возвращаться, и домой мы поплывем вместе...

Безмолвные чужаки не отпускали меня ни на шаг, пока не появился Эль-Ронт собственной персоной. Выглядел он сильно постаревшим и усталым, и у меня тоскливо заныло под ложечкой.

\- Твоя преданность достойна уважения, - приблизившись, обратился он ко мне. – Но тебя могли убить за попытку проникнуть сюда.

\- Где... мой хозяин? – прошептал я пересохшими губами.

Эль-Ронт жестом указал мне следовать за ним, и двинулся по узкой белой тропинке между холмов, ведущей к одноэтажным прямоугольным зданиям.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и я осторожно вошел в комнату.

Маура сидел у большого открытого окна, отрешенно глядя на покачивающиеся вдали верхушки деревьев. Услышав шаги, он повернулся, и на лице его отразилось изумление.

\- Бан!

Он резко встал, опираясь на подлокотники, но покачнулся и вновь опустился в кресло.

Я подбежал к нему и присел у его ног, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую ткань его простой длинной рубашки и охватив руками его колени. Не выдержав, я заплакал, хоть и знал, как ему тяжело видеть мои слезы.

\- Бан... Ну что ты здесь делаешь? – устало, но ласково спрашивал он, и я чувствовал, как его теплые ладони гладят меня по голове. – Ты меня и на краю света достанешь...

\- Достану, хозяин! – поднял я мокрое лицо, и он тихо рассмеялся, вытирая мои слезы.

Мое сердце сжималось при взгляде на его еще больше потемневшие и ввалившиеся глаза, бледную кожу с сероватым оттенком, почти бескровные губы и касающиеся моих щек совсем прозрачные пальцы.

Слишком поздно я понял, почему он уплыл. Он не хотел, чтобы я запомнил его таким. И не хотел, чтобы я заново пережил те недели после огненной пещеры. Но я в своем безрассудном эгоизме лишил его и этого – последнего.

Однако мое появление на острове словно придало ему сил. Когда я немного успокоился, умылся и отдохнул с дороги, а хозяин оправился от шока этой непредвиденной встречи, он провел меня в соседнюю комнату, распахнув дверцы стенного шкафа:

\- Выбор небольшой, но по крайней мере есть подходящие размеры.

Видя, что я медлю, не зная, к какой из стопок одежды подступиться, он сам выудил для меня с полки аккуратно сложенные простые светлые штаны и тунику с поясом, и я с радостью переоделся наконец в чистое, так как даже не подумал захватить с собой в дорогу больше одного запасного комплекта.

Он налил мне воды из кувшина, и я жадно осушил стакан.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить?

\- Нет, хозяин, - честно ответил я, так как от всех переживаний напрочь лишился аппетита.

\- Тогда, если ты не слишком устал, можем ненадолго прогуляться, - предложил он, обуваясь в легкие сандалии.

Я согласно кивнул, и мы вышли из комнаты. Незнакомый чужак, стоявший в коридоре, молча двинулся следом.

\- Кто это? – шепнул я, косясь на него через плечо.

\- Это Эль-Ким, он следит, чтобы приезжие не совались, куда не надо, - с улыбкой ответил Маура. – У них же тут много всего секретного понапрятано.

Обернувшись, он сказал что-то нашему попутчику, из чего я уловил только собственное имя, и понял, что меня ему тоже представили. 

Вскоре мы вошли в тенистую прохладную рощу, находившуюся совсем недалеко от построек.

Маура присел на широкий пень, машинально оправляя смятую ткань белой рубахи. Оглянувшись на меня, он легко похлопал рукой по пню, приглашая сесть рядом, и я тоже опустился на шероховатую поверхность. Он несколько секунд смотрел вдаль, туда, где в просвете между деревьями виднелись плещущиеся волны. Я провел рукой по ровному срезу, задерживая палец на каждом из годовых колец. Их было больше десяти, это я знал точно, даже не пытаясь сосчитать.

Лицо его озарилось улыбкой, словно маленькое солнце, вышедшее из-за облаков в ответ на светлое воспоминание.

\- Как там Эль-Нор, Бан?

Я меньше всего ожидал этого вопроса здесь – он показался мне каким-то неуместным; и одновременно меня охватило смущение и чувство вины, так как я даже ни разу не подумал об оставленной дома семье с момента отплытия.

\- С ней все хорошо, хозяин, – произнес я в конце концов. – Вот правда... плачет она больше... А так – хорошо. И Ками тоже, – предварил я еще один вопрос. – Я ей сказал, чтобы у своего отца ночевала с Эль-Нор, пока я не вернусь.

\- Правильно. Надеюсь, те разбойники в нашу деревню дорогу забыли, и все же ты не должен был бросать ее одну в имении с маленьким ребенком, - с укором заметил он; однако, видя мое огорчение, поспешил добавить: – Но я рад, что ты здесь.

Он мягко положил свою руку поверх моей, и наши пальцы переплелись. Прикосновение, в котором еще оставалось что-то родное, напоминавшее о столь далеких днях детства; до того, как в нашу жизнь капля за каплей влилась свинцовая усталость, затопившая ясность глаз и отяготившая каждый мускул тела.

За легким ужином хозяин расспрашивал меня о новостях в деревне, о том, кто из соседей куда ездил и как я управляюсь с бытом. Конечно же, ничего особо увлекательного в нашей размеренной жизни не происходило, но ему, казалось, были интересны даже незначительные подробности, и слушал он с неподдельным вниманием.

Я даже не заметил, когда чужаки успели поставить в комнате еще одну кровать – для меня. После долгой дороги я устал, и был уже ненамного бодрее собеседника, поэтому спать мы легли рано, сразу после захода солнца.

* * *

На другое утро он был полон решимости отправиться на очередную прогулку.

Вошел Эль-Ронт с небольшим глиняным стаканом в руке. Меня удивляло, что даже здесь, где все были постоянно заняты какой-то работой, и правитель наверняка тоже, он продолжал неустанно заботиться о Маура и сам приносил ему все необходимое, хотя местные помощники уж точно могли бы выполнить такие простые действия вместо него.

Маура послушно взял стакан. Пока он пил, Эль-Ронт присел рядом на кровать и сжал пальцами его запястье. 

\- Побудьте сегодня в доме, - предложил он. – Здесь тоже есть, чем заняться.

\- Я еще столько хотел показать Бану... Пожалуйста...

Посмотрев на него долгим взглядом, Эль-Ронт разрешил:

\- Идите.

Мой хозяин кивнул, закончив одеваться и поднимаясь с кровати. Когда он ненадолго вышел, Эль-Ронт протянул мне наплечную сумку из легкой ткани:

\- Здесь завтрак на двоих. Будет хорошо, если он съест хоть немного. И еще, постарайтесь вернуться до грозы, а то промокнете.

Какая гроза? – думал я отрешенно, следуя за Маура по коридору и слыша за собой легкие шаги стражника. Ведь погода такая хорошая, солнце светит, разве здесь дожди бывают?..

\- Люблю сюда приходить, - Маура откинулся на спинку деревянного шезлонга с мягкими покрывалами. – Море до самого горизонта... На него можно смотреть вечно. Я попрошу Эль-Кима принести сидение и для тебя, - сказал он, кивая в сторону небольшой пристройки у берега, из которой были доставлены вещи.

Охранник, вероятно, по совместительству еще и выполнял кое-какие указания Эль-Ронта, касающиеся моего хозяина лично.

\- Нет, что вы, - замотал головой я, сидя на горячем темно-желтом песке. – Мне и так удобно...

Но чужак тем временем уже ставил рядом второй шезлонг, и я, переборов неловкость, присел на его край.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел настоящие морские раковины, Бан? Я здесь нашел одну большую, в которой слышен шум волн.

\- Как это, хозяин? – удивился я. – В ней вода?

\- В том-то и дело, что нет в ней воды, а звуки волн есть. Это эхо, - ответил он с улыбкой. – Я тебе ее подарю. Чтобы у тебя был свой кусочек моря.

Я благодарно прикоснулся к его руке, не в силах выразить свои чувства словами.

Вскоре я достал из сумки сверток с завтраком и развернул ткань, увидев тонкие ломтики хлеба с полупрозрачной коричневатой прослойкой между ними, которая, как оказалось, имела очень приятный сладкий вкус и прекрасно утоляла голод. Первым делом я протянул два сложенных ломтика хозяину, и он, посомневавшись, все же взял их у меня. В сумке также была большая фляжка с чистой свежей водой, и два легких деревянных стакана.

С неожиданным аппетитом Маура съел всю свою порцию, и в моем сердце всколыхнулась радость.

\- Возьмите, пожалуйста, - тут же протянул я ему и свою часть завтрака.

\- Нет уж, я сыт, - улыбнулся он, решительно отводя мою руку. – Ешь давай.

После полудня воздух потяжелел; низко над головой набрякли серые тучи, хотя было по-прежнему душно и жарко.

Грозы я боялся с того самого дня, когда прямо передо мной, совсем рядом, ударила молния. Но тогда она ударила в дерево, потому что там было дерево. Куда она ударит сейчас, на пустынном побережье, где находились только мы?

\- Только мы и скалы... - тихо сказал Маура. Прочел ли он мои мысли, или просто говорил сам с собой? – И открытое небо. Я никогда еще не видел грозу над морем.

\- Я... я боюсь, хозяин. Вдруг волна накатит?

\- Не достанет. Смотри, как далеко до кромки.

\- Но господин Эль-Ронт сказал, чтобы мы до грозы возвращались... – попытался я еще раз.

\- Ничего страшного, если под дождиком искупаемся, - заверил меня он.

На нас упали первые теплые капли, и Маура рассмеялся.

\- И ведь никогда не ошибается...

Он подставил лицо каплям и закрыл глаза, и скоро по его щекам потекли прозрачные ручейки.

А я вдыхал полной грудью аромат дождя, глядя, как рыхлый песок быстро покрывается бурыми крапинками от упавших дождинок, создающих на его полотне странный и неповторимый узор.

Дойдя до невысокого холма, Маура, не останавливаясь, стал подниматься по крутому откосу.

\- Подождите! Вы устанете! – испугался я, бросаясь за ним.

\- Думаю, это полегче, чем в Румине, - в его глазах на миг сверкнули прежние веселые огоньки. – Помнишь, как мы тогда карабкались?

Теперь пережитое казалось чем-то далеким и странным, будто случившимся не с нами.

Добравшись до вершины, мы словно оказались вдвоем отделены от всего мира, стоя на крошечном выступе посреди океана. У меня вдруг перехватило дыхание; я почувствовал, что парю над бездной, высоко в облаках. Но при этом не возникло страха – только бесконечное блаженство, ласково обволакивающее душу и возносящее ее к небесам. К чему-то огромному, сияющему и светлому, от чего сердце сжалось в сладком томительном предвкушении. Я очнулся от того, что по щекам текли крупные горячие слезы.

\- Я тоже плакал, когда Эль-Ронт впервые привел меня сюда, - тихо сказал хозяин, понимающе улыбаясь. – Это место, где острее всего чувствуешь единение с Великой силой.

\- Что это такое?! – благоговейно спросил я, вытирая слезы. – Или кто?...

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он. – Эль-Ронт сказал, что это Создатель Всего, Что Есть. Но постичь Его можно только так, всем существом, а объяснить словами невозможно.

Он приобнял мои плечи, чуть опираясь на них, и мы молча стояли, встречая закат. Заходящее солнце окрасило кожу хозяина в теплый медный оттенок, зажгло блики в коротких волосах, и он вновь казался таким, как прежде – простым, сильным, и до боли прекрасным.

Когда мы спустились, Маура уже устало держался за мое плечо, и с каждым шагом обратно по тропинке я чувствовал, что идти ему все труднее. Остановившись, я сделал попытку понести его, но он решительно отодвинулся.

\- Не надо, Бан. Я дойду. Просто дай на тебя опереться.

Я крепко поддерживал его за поясницу, и он, тяжело дыша, с моей помощью кое-как дошел до белого здания.

У входа нас уже поджидал Эль-Ронт. Увидев, в каком состоянии Маура вернулся, он все же не стал его ругать, а вместо этого сразу усадил в кресло, дал попить и снял с него сандалии.

\- Вижу, ты решил показать Бану весь остров сразу, - сказал он с легкой улыбкой, хотя взгляд его не покидала озабоченность.

\- Только половину, - отшутился мой хозяин.

\- Вы поднимались на Единую точку?

\- Да. Закат в этот раз был просто огненным, сияющим, - поделился мой хозяин, пытаясь отдышаться. – А молнии над водой – невероятное зрелище. Хочу нарисовать это все в красках.

Эль-Ронт внимательно слушал, не прерывая. Одновременно он развязал шнуровку на тунике сидевшего и положил ему на грудь влажное полотенце, пропитанное некой жидкостью с приятным травяным запахом, от которого даже у меня, стоявшего рядом с креслом, стало ясно и свежо в голове, и я с наслаждением вдыхал целительный аромат.

\- Я спрашивал о них вчера, - сказал правитель. – К сожалению, здесь самых обычных красок действительно не изготовляют. Но посылку уже передали из Карнин-гула, она будет на следующем грузовом корабле, - заверил он Маура, чуть погладив его плечо. – Хочешь лечь?

\- Нет, - покачал головой мой хозяин. – Так лучше. Пожалуйста, закажи обед для Бана. Ты ведь уже проголодался? – обратился он ко мне.

Я смущенно кивнул, так как вкусного завтрака на берегу хватило мне совсем ненадолго.

\- Я уже договорился об обеде. Сейчас принесут, – кивнув нам обоим, Эль-Ронт вышел, оставляя нас наедине.

Вскоре на столик передо мной поставили большой деревянный поднос со свежими фруктами, ржаным хлебом, медом, и еще каким-то аппетитно пахнущим незнакомым блюдом.

\- Это запеченная морская форель, – пояснил хозяин, когда я начал разглядывать принесенное. – Попробуй, просто вкуснятина.

Нежная плоть таяла во рту, и в ней совсем не попадалось косточек; так непривычно после засохшего копченого окуня или леща, приготовленных в очаге, которые надо было раздирать зубами, пытаясь не подавиться торчащими из них острыми иглами костей.

Некоторое время я был целиком занят поглощением чудесных яств, громко чавкая и не поднимая головы от тарелок. Неожиданно меня пронзило чувство вины, когда я понял, что ем один, а хозяин ни к чему не притрагивается.

\- Простите... – пролепетал я. – Вы не будете?

Он тоже почти виновато пожал плечами, улыбнувшись уголком рта.

\- Может, потом. – Он налил себе воды из кувшина, и, чтобы составить мне компанию, взял с блюда дольку яблока, от которой откусывал по маленькому кусочку.

Я продолжил трапезу, стараясь не огорчать его.

\- Знаешь, как они рыбу ловят? – вдруг спросил он.

\- Нет, хозяин, - покачал головой я.

\- А я как-то раз в Карнин-гуле видел. Представляешь, не сетями и не копьями. А звуком.

\- Звуком? – я поднял голову, кое-как отвлекшись от своих тягостных мыслей.

\- Да. Звуковой волной приманивают. Быстро и удобно.

\- Так у рыб же ушей нет! – изумился я. – Как они слышат?

\- Всем телом слышат, - с улыбкой поведал он. – Вот такие удивительные создания.

Разглядывая останки рыбы у себя на тарелке, я вспыхнул от стыда при мысли о том, что одно из этих удивительных созданий я только что съел.

Маура рассмеялся при виде моей сконфуженной физиономии.

\- Да не переживай ты так! Природа сама решила, кому кого можно есть, так что ты лишь выполняешь свое предназначение. 

Некоторое время мы сидели молча, и я по привычке играл с острыми деревянными палочками, которые прилагались к блюдам.

\- Вы... жалеете о том, что не остались учиться? – тихо спросил я.

\- Всего обо всем не узнаешь. Но я ведь полный дурак, Баназир. Не видел того, что у меня под носом, и в итоге опять все испортил.

\- Вы самый мудрый человек на свете! – с жаром и уверенностью сказал я.

\- Ох, Бан... – он покачал головой, улыбаясь и кладя свои руки поверх моих. – Может, я все-таки кое-что узнал, не менее важное. Или даже более. Спасибо тебе за это.

\- Мне?! – не поверил я. – За что?

\- Без тебя я бы так и не узнал, что такое... смеяться, плакать. По-настоящему. Я... повторял, с детства делал все, как остальные. Но не знал, что чувствовать. Не знал...

Пусть я и не понимал до конца, о чем он говорит, но его благодарность была для меня самым большим даром, о котором я только мог мечтать в своей жизни.

Тем вечером мы сидели рядом на кровати в его комнате.

\- Смотри, какой подарок от Аргона, - он подал мне круглый плоский предмет.

Несколько тонких деревянных пластинок были прикреплены одна поверх другой, так, что каждую из них можно было свободно поворачивать вокруг своей оси. На поверхности пластинок были выбиты аккуратные зубчатые дырочки.

\- А что это такое, хозяин?

\- Сейчас покажу.

Уже стемнело, и Маура подвинул пучок кристаллов на подставке так, чтобы свет от них падал на противоположную стену.

Он вертел перед собой кружок, и тени от дырочек создавали на светлой поверхности стены причудливые точечные сочетания.

\- Это те самые узоры, которые звезды образуют на ночном небе, - увлеченно объяснял он. – У каждого – свое название. Вот это, например...

Я слушал во все уши, но названия созвездий не запомнились мне. Мне запомнился его тихий глубокий голос, и знакомый с детства чуть вздернутый кончик носа, и поворот головы, и легкая улыбка в приглушенном мерцающем освещении.

Вновь пришло время ложиться спать. Я вдруг понял, что не хочу погружаться в сон и отключаться от окружающего мира до утра. Эти несколько минут, или часов, или дней... Что они могли значить по сравнению с целой жизнью? Но мне не хотелось терять даже эти минуты... с ним.

Маура медленно разделся сам, как всегда упрямый и не желающий принимать мою опеку. Это было привычно. Он лег в свою постель, с облегчением вытянувшись и накрываясь белым одеялом.

\- У нас в Сузатт таких не было, – улыбнулся он, проведя пальцами по мягкой, словно тополиный пух, материи.

\- Не было, – отозвался я эхом, изучая такое же одеяло на кровати, предназначенной для меня, и ощупывая ее непривычное металлическое изголовье.

И он закрыл глаза, поворачиваясь набок и кладя руку под щеку, так естественно и просто, как бывало, когда мы ночевали у родичей Калимака в Зараке, а на следующее утро была назначена долгая прогулка по лесу с купанием в пруду; когда он кидался в меня пригоршнями недозрелых ягод, дразня и призывая играть в догонялки, а я отнекивался, ссылаясь на то, что еще не закончил завтракать...

Некоторое время я сидел рядом и присматривался к его лицу, и мой слух пытался уловить звуки его дыхания. Затем, тихо пройдя к своему ложу, я тоже с удовольствием зарылся в почти невесомое одеяло, несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло.

Вдалеке шуршали волны, а над ними в небе всходила бледная луна.

* * *

Пробудившись на следующее утро, я с удивлением обнаружил, что Маура встал раньше меня, и уже одетый сидел в кресле у окна, читая что-то с длинной пластинки.

Он выглядел изможденным, но как будто тоже задался целью не пропустить ни одной минуты; и я радовался тому, что он бодрствует, и что он улыбнулся мне, и что он... просто есть. Я изо всех сил отгонял от себя всякую мысль о том, что он не поправится. Особенно теперь, когда я был рядом. Самонадеянно и глупо я верил, что мое присутствие может помочь.

Нам принесли легкий завтрак, бо́льшая часть которого снова была съедена мной – хозяин ограничился лишь половиной ломтика ржаного хлеба, намазанного медом, запивая его травяной настойкой.

Эль-Ронт с утра отсутствовал, наверное, по каким-то обязанностям, и мы некоторое время были предоставлены самим себе.

Принеся из соседней комнаты квадратную деревянную доску размером примерно с сиденье стула, с нарисованными на ее поверхности клетками, Маура разложил ее на полу; затем высыпал из прилагающегося мешочка черные и белые плоские камешки и быстро научил меня нехитрой игре, в которой нужно было щелчком пальца аккуратно вышибать с доски только камешки противника, не задев собственные. Мы долго забавлялись этим занятием, смеясь и подшучивая друг над другом – я вконец распустился и в который раз напрочь забыл о своем положении, благо отдаленность от нашей деревни этому способствовала.

Один из камешков улетел под кровать, и я полез за ним. Достав пропажу и подняв голову, я вдруг заметил, что и ножки у этих кроватей были необыкновенные – к каждой из них в основании был приделан небольшой крутящийся шарик, так, что их можно было с легкостью и без скрипа передвигать по комнате.

\- Хочешь, покатаю? – неожиданно предложил Маура, и на лице его возникла та самая, до боли знакомая хитрая улыбка.

\- А... вам это можно? – нерешительно спросил я.

\- Залезай, - скомандовал он не терпящим возражений тоном. – Давай, в самый центр.

Я вскарабкался и уселся поверх одеяла, и мой хозяин легко развернул кровать вокруг своей оси, отчего я вскрикнул, изо всех сил придерживаясь руками за края.

Он захохотал, и я тоже не смог сдержать веселья, все больше получая удовольствие от этого самодельного аттракциона, уже громко смеясь и позволяя ему гонять кровать со мной по всей комнате.

Мы чуть не врезались на полном ходу в беловолосого чужака в белой форме, вошедшего через нашу открытую дверь по пути в смежную комнату, где хранились лекарства. Кажется, это был Эль-Сонр, главный лекарь Сейи, как говорил мне хозяин. Я тут же притих и замер, испуганно уставившись на него снизу вверх со своего места.

Ничуть не изменившись в лице, он смерил взглядом меня и кровать, затем неодобрительно заметил стоявшему позади меня Маура:

\- Твоему отцу это не понравится.

Из-за моего присутствия он произнес эту короткую фразу не на их языке, а на нашем, соблюдая одно из тех немногих правил вежливости, которых старались придерживаться чужаки. И, как ни в чем не бывало, двинулся дальше, на ходу читая что-то с тонких светлых пластинок, которые были у него в руках.

В комнате наступила оглушительная тишина. Я до последнего надеялся, что чужак оговорился, или я ослышался.

\- Вашему... отцу? – пробормотал я.

\- Да, - помедлив, произнес Маура с неловкой улыбкой, присаживаясь спиной ко мне на краешек кровати, посреди которой я все еще восседал.

У меня на миг мелькнула мысль, что имелся в виду покойный господин Ильба – но каким образом этот чужак на острове мог его знать?

\- Но... ваш отец... – попытался я снова. – Он разве не... умер?

\- Эль-Ронт – мой отец, - просто сказал он.

В голове у меня все поплыло, и язык во рту стал словно тряпичным, плохо подчиняясь мне.

\- Как такое может быть?.. – спросил я севшим голосом.

\- _Фьёдвай _[1]... Это... трудно объяснить, - чуть вздохнул Маура, наполовину оглянувшись на меня. – Он рассказал мне уже здесь, на острове. И сам до недавней поры не знал. Так получилось. Эль-Ронта заставили участвовать в их опытах.

\- Вы... вы совсем с ним не похожи...

\- Внешне – нет, - согласился он.

\- Я не понимаю, - не сдавался я. – Я же видел другие народы... Рокнинцев, дикарей в пещерах, руминских солдат, гонцев... Все, конечно, разные... Но не настолько, как эти... Они как будто вообще не отсюда... Как будто...

Я запнулся, когда до меня стали доходить собственные слова. Маура смотрел на меня с горькой полуулыбкой, и мне показалось, что в глазах его мелькнул страх – страх, что я не смогу понять. Или принять.

\- Они действительно не отсюда, - наконец произнес он. – Там, наверху, далеко-далеко от нас, и от этого солнца, есть другие «земли», Бан. И там тоже есть жизнь. _Эллир_ – с одной из таких земель.

\- Звездный народ... – совсем тихо шепнул я. – Народ со звезд... Это не просто красивое название...

\- Нет. Не просто, - подтвердил он. – Когда-то они прилетели сюда, и остались надолго.

Он все еще говорил «они». Наверное, только ради меня.

\- Значит, вы и правда один из них...

\- Только наполовину, - уточнил он, словно оправдываясь. – Моя мать была... обычной. Такой же, как твоя мать, Бан. 

\- А Аргон... он тоже такой же, как вы? – вдруг понял я, вспомнив прежде непонятные фразы странника в Биреле, и события на базе после возвращения из Румина. – Ведь его кровь вам подошла, а моя нет...

\- Да, он... – утвердительно начал Маура, и перебил самого себя: – Какая еще кровь, о чем ты говоришь?

\- Там, на базе... Вам нужна была кровь для... для восстановления, - с трудом выговорил я слово.

\- Постой... Он тогда отдал мне свою кровь?

\- Да... Вы не знали?

\- Не знал... – ошарашенно пробормотал он, глядя прямо перед собой. – Он ничего не говорил об этом...

Маура надолго замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Я сполз с центра кровати, присаживаясь рядом с ним и свесив ноги.

\- А он может... снова дать вам свою кровь? – наконец осмелился спросить я с надеждой. – Чтобы... чтобы вы снова поправились?

Хозяин покачал головой с грустной улыбкой.

\- Нет. Это уже не поможет.

\- Почему же вы... и с Аргоном такие на вид разные? – сглотнув слезы, я задал еще один мучивший меня вопрос.

\- У него... наоборот, - он поднял на меня глаза. – То есть, отец – человек, а мать – чужачка. Наверное, это влияет... Вот с Трагальдом мы были больше похожи.

\- С Трагальдом? – машинально переспросил я, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом от этих немыслимых откровений, сыплющихся на меня одно за другим.

\- Да. Ты же помнишь, что он говорил в тот самый первый вечер в пещере. Хоть ты и не верил... Они – единственные _серколлир_, которых я встречал. Да и я до последнего не хотел понимать, что это такое. Не хотел... Прости, что я на тебя все это обрушил.

\- Нет... нет, - помотал головой я. – Я же сам во все ввязался... Вы столько раз пытались меня уберечь...

\- Не уберег, - сокрушенно прошептал он, приобнимая меня за плечи и притягивая к себе. Его рука поглаживала мои волосы, и я позволил себе склонить голову на его грудь.

У меня не было иного выхода, кроме как смириться с горькой и странной мыслью: на этом острове, посреди огромной массы воды, вдали от привычного деревенского быта, я был единственным _человеком_. Единственным.

Эта правда давно уже подстерегала меня, но я тоже изо всех сил избегал думать обо всем этом и признавать для самого себя реальность происходящего; хотя у меня было уже слишком много свидетельств того, что принадлежность моего хозяина к этой чужой расе не ограничивалась лишь чем-то духовным, нематериальным, неосязаемым, как мне хотелось верить, а была вполне конкретной и ощутимой. И это его внезапно обнаружившееся родство с Эль-Ронтом было последним веским доказательством, что между ним и мной пролегала бездна. Не только из-за разницы в умственных способностях и талантах; не только из-за богатства и положения в обществе...

\- Вы... не такой, как я, - вслух заключил я, не поднимая головы.

\- Разве? – переспросил он. – Я кажусь тебе другим?

\- Я... не знаю.

\- Посмотри мне в глаза, Бан. Посмотри глубже. Разве я _для тебя _чужой?

И я смотрел в эти знакомые с детства глаза, в которых отражались теплые летние дожди и серые осенние грозы; такие привычные и родные усталые глаза, и темные круги под ними, и ранние морщинки по краям век от частого смеха, а во взгляде все та же всепроникающая, лучащаяся искренность...

Какими бы значительными ни были различия меж нами, из каких бы далеких далей ни прибыли когда-то на нашу Землю предки моего хозяина, он оставался для меня прежним – любимым. Ничто не могло этого изменить.

Протянув руку, я прикоснулся к его лицу, и он удержал мои пальцы на своей щеке, накрыв их ладонью.

Одна неосторожная фраза Эль-Сонра помогла мне наконец понять многое, что ускользало от меня все эти годы, проведенные рядом с хозяином. Одна оброненная фраза, заставившая его наконец быть со мной полностью откровенным – как, может, и то, что больше не оставалось ни времени, ни смысла что-либо скрывать.

* * *

\- Эль-Орин снова пригласил нас на ужин, - сообщил Эль-Ронт, входя в комнату. – Но я сказал ему, что тебе хватит на сегодня впечатлений.

\- Нет, я хочу поехать, - твердо возразил мой хозяин.

\- А послушаться меня в виде исключения ты не хочешь? – полусерьезно спросил Эль-Ронт.

\- Мне правда намного лучше, - улыбнулся ему Маура, поворачиваясь затем ко мне: – Поедешь с нами, Бан?

\- Конечно, хозяин! – с готовностью ответил я, хотя мысль о новой встрече с Эль-Орином на его территории меня не особо радовала. 

\- Можно ведь? – сидящий поднял глаза на Эль-Ронта.

\- Можно, - после недолгих сомнений согласился тот. – Думаю, он не отнесется к этому плохо.

\- Надеюсь, не так, как при первой встрече, - ухмыльнулся Маура, на что я лишь неловко покраснел от слишком яркого воспоминания.

Эль-Ронт плотно обернул вокруг плеч и горла хозяина теплую шерстяную накидку – тем вечером ощутимо похолодало, и дул свежий ветер с моря.

\- Я сейчас сообщу, что мы все-таки приедем, и приготовлю _карти́_ [2].

Маура удержал его за руку, заговорщицки попросив:

\- Только не говори, что Бан с нами. Пусть будет сюрприз.

\- Еще больший сюрприз будет для Эль-Ани́р, - заметил Эль-Ронт с улыбкой. – Она никогда вблизи не видела никого из _аннан_, кроме как на рисунках.

\- Кто такая Эль-Анир, хозяин? – полюбопытствовал я, когда правитель вышел за дверь.

\- Дочь Эль-Орина, будущая _тари_ Первой общины.

\- У него есть дочь?! – ошеломленно спросил я.

\- Почему тебя это так удивляет? Ты думал, он всю жизнь посвящал только войне?

\- Нет, просто... – я смутился и не продолжил.

\- Просто ты думал, что он – бездушный тиран. Не волнуйся, до последнего времени я думал так же, - признался он. – У него еще и внуки есть, они учатся в Карнин-гуле. Я об этом ничего не знал. Как видишь, Эль-Орин не любитель распространяться о своей личной жизни.

Во дворе нас ждало очередное диковинное средство передвижения – небольшая белая повозка с колесами, похожими на массивные тарелки, с низкими гладкими стенками и сужающимся, почти заостренным передом. Внутри были темные сиденья из мягкой упругой кожи. Легко подняв моего хозяина на руки, прежде чем тот успел запротестовать, правитель усадил его на заднее сиденье, и я неуклюже залез следом, перекидывая ноги через бортик. Сам Эль-Ронт уселся спереди, взявшись за полукруглую рукоятку в носовой части.

Покатились мы неожиданно и почти бесшумно – лишь шелест колес о песок и едва слышное гудение где-то изнутри объемного корпуса. Я надолго потерял дар речи, лишь в недоумении перевешиваясь за борт в попытке обнаружить те невидимые силы, которые так плавно и искусно двигали повозку. Не обнаружив там отгадки, я вновь удивленно повернулся к хозяину:

\- Как же мы едем? Лошадей ведь нету, не тянет никто! 

\- Ну, внутри _карти_ есть такая штука, - принялся объяснять он. – Которая превращает силу кристаллов в силу движения... Отец, как можно перевести «_ди́рган-хэт_»? – спросил Маура у сидящего впереди. Теперь, когда не нужно было сдерживаться в моем присутствии, он уже, казалось, почти привычно обращался к Эль-Ронту именно так.

\- Никак нельзя перевести, _ир мье_, - ответил Эль-Ронт. – На общем наречии нет таких слов, так что не ломай над этим голову. Разве что ты, Баназир, сам собираешься стать разработчиком.

\- Чем стать? – испугался я.

\- А в ином случае, подробного объяснения не требуется, - заключил правитель, чуть оборачиваясь к нам с улыбкой. – Просто знай, что кристаллы позволяют повозке ехать.

Я кивнул, благодарный ему и хозяину за их безграничное терпение.

\- Как он здесь очутился? – строго, но без агрессии спросил Эль-Орин при виде меня.

\- Пробрался на прошлый корабль, - пояснил Эль-Ронт, а я по старой привычке спрятался за спину хозяина, боясь гнева правителя Сейи.

\- Это экипаж Эль-Тора?

\- Да.

\- Не думал, что так ослабла бдительность. Они будут наказаны.

\- Не наказывайте их, _тар_! – горячо воскликнул я. – Это я виноват, они очень следили!

Суровые черты немного смягчились, и мне показалось, что на морщинистом лице Эль-Орина мелькнула улыбка.

\- Пройдем в дом, - пригласил он.

\- Не волнуйся, Бан, им будет только выговор, - успокоил меня Маура, когда мы двинулись к освещенному входу.

В большой зале, освещенной стоящими по углам высокими оранжевыми кристаллами, нас встретили Эль-Анир и ее муж Эль-Вар. Дочь Эль-Орина оказалась уже далеко не молодой женщиной, с такими же, как у отца, ослепительно-белыми волосами. Глаза ее были не просто серыми, как у большинства чужаков, а с легким бирюзовым отливом, заметным только в отблесках света, когда она поворачивала голову. Сероволосый Эль-Вар был сдержан и молчалив, но в нем чувствовалась ненавязчивая доброжелательность.

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда семья _эллир_ состояла из мужа и жены. По моим прежним наблюдениям, кто-то из супружеской пары часто был убит; такова была цена, которую непримиримые чужаки платили за свои вековые войны.

Еды на столе было не так много, как мне бы хотелось, но вся она была восхитительно вкусной.

Случайно или нет, но Эль-Орин сидел рядом с Маура за столом, и сам клал на его тарелку совсем крошечные порции, сначала нежного супа-пюре из неведомых желто-красных плодов, по вкусу напоминающих молодую репу, но гораздо насыщенней; затем салата из сочных ярко-зеленых листьев. Маура ел медленно, но ни от чего не отказывался; и я со спокойной душой позволил себе с аппетитом умять все, что было у меня на тарелке. Просить добавки было стыдно, но Эль-Ронт и Эль-Анир не обошли меня вниманием – и с обеих сторон ко мне были пододвинуты большие чаши, чтобы я сам взял себе столько, сколько пожелаю.

В конце ужина Эль-Анир внесла на подносе широкие стаканы с горячим пряным напитком и круглое блестящее блюдо, причудливо разделенное на ячейки, в каждой из которых были ровно нарезанные дольки различных фруктов. Эль-Вар, сидевший по другую руку от моего хозяина, дружески заговорил с ним о чем-то. По всей видимости, нашего языка он не знал совсем, в отличие от своей жены, в чьи обязанности явно входило изучение всех возможных наречий, которые могли ей пригодиться на ее будущей должности.

Вскоре, попрощавшись со всеми кивком головы, а с женой – прикосновением ладони к ладони, Эль-Вар удалился; как пояснил мне Маура, когда мы выходили на веранду, его ждала ночная рабочая смена. Эль-Орин и Эль-Ронт разложили на втором столе в гостиной исписанные свитки и какие-то длинные металлические спиралевидные стержни, и углубились в обсуждение. Мы с хозяином в компании Эль-Анир сидели в удобных креслах у круглого столика на веранде, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой и чистым звездным небом над нами.

Они немного поговорили, очевидно о ведущейся работе и дальнейших планах, постоянно вставляя слова и фразы, недоступные на общем языке, так что я быстро упустил нить разговора. Но Маура вскоре устал, и Эль-Анир понимающе замолчала, просто кладя свою длинную ладонь поверх его левой искалеченной кисти. 

Чуть вздрогнув, Маура хотел высвободить руку, но она задержала ее в своей – одновременно мягко и крепко.

\- Позволь мне хоть немного помочь, - попросила она, беря и вторую его руку, и он, помедлив, благодарно кивнул.

Я наблюдал за ними, не решаясь нарушить ее сосредоточенное безмолвие.

Отодвинувшись от моего задремавшего хозяина, она повернулась ко мне.

\- Вы совсем не похожи, - неожиданно отметила она, разглядывая меня в упор. – Дай мне изучить тебя.

Испугавшись, я резко отпрянул в сторону.

\- Не бойся, я тебя не трону, - с легким удивлением сказала она. – Ты ребенок?

\- Я не ребенок! – обиженно возразил я. – Мне уже семнадцать!

\- «Уже»? У нас такой возраст считается детским. Конечно же, все относительно.

Я насупился и промолчал.

\- Я не хотела, чтобы мои слова задели тебя, - заметила она мою реакцию, и сменила тему: – Ты приехал сюда из-за него? – кивнула она на сидящего напротив.

\- Да, - ответил я, немного расслабившись. – Он мой господин.

\- Бан, ну сколько можно тебе повторять, - вдруг отчитал меня Маура, приоткрыв глаза. – Эль-Анир, это тот самый мой друг, о котором я вам рассказывал. Он был со мной в Румине, и после. Он чуть не лишился жизни ради меня, и готов был всем пожертвовать.

Чужачка посмотрела на меня уже новым взглядом, в котором читалась странная смесь уважения и сочувствия.

Перестав расспрашивать, она подвинула ближе ко мне блюдо с фруктами, вынесенное на веранду, и я из вежливости взял несколько долек; однако вкус их был настолько восхитителен и нежен, что я в итоге перепробовал все. Такие фрукты я видел и ел впервые в жизни, не зная их названий – бледно-желтые кружочки, посыпанные некой сладковатой белой пыльцой, ярко-оранжевые тонкие бруски с ароматом весенних цветов (только так я мог для себя это описать), и красные треугольнички, которые чуть слышно хрустели при надкусывании, изливая в рот прохладный сладкий нектар.

Эль-Анир поднесла дольку к губам моего хозяина простым и естественным жестом, и он принял угощение, съев два-три кусочка; затем вновь устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Это так... несправедливо... – с отчаянием произнес я в наступившей тишине, осторожно подтыкая соскользнувшую накидку вокруг его горла, когда в очередной раз налетел холодный ветер.

Я не ожидал, что Эль-Анир поймет меня, или как-то ответит.

\- Несправедливо, - тихо подтвердила она. – И нелепо. Мы сумели покорить звездное пространство, но не можем остановить гибель собственного тела, излечив эту болезнь. Есть предел нашим возможностям. Иначе не было бы предела нашей гордыне.

Очень долго я думал над смыслом ее странных слов.

Двое правителей еще некоторое время сидели за работой, и, когда Эль-Ронт показался на веранде, мой хозяин успел уже крепко заснуть. Не желая будить спящего, Эль-Ронт осторожно поднял его на руки и вынес из дома, опустив на немного откинутое назад сиденье повозки. Вполголоса распрощавшись с гостеприимными хозяевами, мы двинулись в обратный путь.

Я сидел рядом с Маура, бережно приобняв худое тело. Во сне он постепенно сполз на мое плечо, и я не двигался, чтобы его не потревожить, лишь слегка поглаживая его руки. В былые времена я не мечтал даже прикасаться к нему. В былые времена я был бы несказанно рад такой близости к дорогому хозяину, такой возможности ощутить его рядом с собой. Но это тихое счастье вновь, как и в Румине, и в Гоне, было омрачено его тяжелым состоянием и моей тревогой.

Когда мы очутились в нашей комнате, Эль-Ронт с моей помощью раздел Маура, уложив его на чистую постель и накрывая легким одеялом.

Видя, что тот пробудился, правитель успокаивающе провел ладонью по его щеке:

\- Спи, все хорошо. Мы уже дома. – Эль-Ронт дал ему напиться, затем выпрямился, расправляя уставшие члены.

\- Отец... поспи сам. Я буду в порядке.

Согласно склонив голову, правитель улыбнулся нам обоим:

\- Спокойной ночи. Если что-то понадобится, Баназир, зови меня или стражника.

Пройдя в смежную комнату, он вскоре лег, не закрывая двери.

* * *

Тем утром мы позавтракали на скамье прямо под окнами здания, среди густых темно-зеленых зарослей с алеющими кое-где на них крошечными цветочками; затем принялись рассматривать хранящиеся на полках в соседней комнате свитки с красочными изображениями различных животных, птиц, рыб и даже людей и чужаков. На рисунках в пределах контуров тел причудливо переплетались синие, красные и черные линии, а между ними находились какие-то округлые и вытянутые формы, большие и маленькие.

\- Почему так странно нарисовано? – спросил я. – Эти всякие узоры... это для красоты?

\- Это то, что у всех внутри, - объяснил Маура, читая сопроводительные надписи. – Так мы устроены.

\- Как можно было это узнать? – не поверил я. – Что, их всех разреза́ли, чтобы изнутри посмотреть?

\- Ну да, наверняка, - кивнул хозяин. – Конечно, только после того, как они умерли.

Я вздрогнул, так как он впервые сам упомянул о смерти.

\- Это естественно, Бан, - понял он мои мысли. – То, что со всеми рано или поздно происходит.

\- Нет... – помотал головой я. – Нет, это не естественно... Это... неправильно! – Я поднялся и отошел к окну, растирая лицо руками.

Рано или поздно... Но это было слишком, слишком рано.

Он приблизился, успокаивающе положив руки мне на плечи. Мне было стыдно, что он утешает меня, когда должно быть наоборот. Я не оборачивался.

\- После обеда покажу тебе, как здорово на песке рисовать, - с улыбкой в голосе сказал он. – Еще можно из песка отличные крепости строить, надо проверить, стоит ли еще моя с прошлого раза. И я совершенно забыл про ту раковину, которую тебе обещал. Сейчас принесу.

Некоторое время прождав его возвращения, я не выдержал и тоже прошел в соседнюю комнату.

Я оторопело смотрел на хозяина, без сознания лежащего на полу. Потом что есть силы стал звать на помощь, пока кто-то из проходивших мимо чужаков не услышал меня. Он донес Маура до кровати и быстро удалился.

Пришедший Эль-Ронт ни о чем не спрашивал, только бросил мне:

\- Подожди снаружи.

Мимо меня в комнату проходили чужаки, один из них нес что-то, другой катил перед собой небольшую тележку.

Наконец меня пропустили к нему. Сев у кровати, я тихонько позвал его по имени, как делал только в тех случаях, когда был напуган до полной потери обычного восприятия окружающего. Последний такой раз был в темной каморке, где я нашел хозяина после его стычки с восточными солдатами. Тогда я так боялся, что он не проснется. Но то место будто подходило для трагического исхода – зловещий полумрак, пыль и сырость. А здесь, на острове – светло, ясно и чисто. Разве может здесь такое случиться?..

Заплакав от бессилия, я взял его руку в свою широкую мозолистую ладонь и осторожно погладил худые пальцы. Его кожа была все такой же приятной на ощупь, хотя в самой руке уже не чувствовалось той железной силы, которая всегда поражала меня. Но пальцы были теплыми, и только это успокаивало. Он проснется и посмеется над моими страхами, и опять скажет: «Все в порядке, прости, что напугал тебя». Конечно, именно это он и скажет. Именно это...

Я жаждал оставить все пережитое позади, как страшный сон, и оказаться с ним снова в Сузатт, в родном имении. И чтобы хозяин, как прежде, спрыгивал утром с кровати, энергично потягиваясь гибким мускулистым телом, и улыбался мне веселой, а не измученной улыбкой. И чтобы легкий теплый ветер влетал в окошко, а в поле за краем имения поднимали головки первые цветы, тянущиеся к ласковому солнцу...

Медленно я поднял глаза, смутно надеясь увидеть то, к чему стремилось мое сердце. Но перед взором снова была лишь голая стена из мерцающего белого камня. И в ушах вместо щебета птиц и жужжания пчел стоял лишь тихий шелест волн, накатывающихся одна на другую в бесконечном унылом танце.

Меня стало непреодолимо клонить ко сну, и я постепенно проваливался все дальше в тяжелую дрему.

...Он будет смеяться, и мы еще сходим на тот волшебный холм и посмотрим на закаты и восходы... Вода будет мерцать и переливаться под нами, облака будут проплывать в вышине, как он хочет, как он хотел тогда, в Карнин-гуле... Чтобы время остановилось, исчезло, словно пустынный мираж... Он будет смеяться...

Я резко сел, выдернутый из безмятежного сна приглушенными голосами. Было темно. Я проспал до позднего вечера, не зная, приходил ли хозяин в сознание за это время. Эль-Ронт стоял неподалеку, говоря о чем-то с одним из своих помощников, и тот несколько раз кивнул.

Почувствовав, что мне необходимо сходить по нужде, я тихо вышел в соседнюю дверь, надеясь, что те двое не уйдут в ближайшее время. Я не хотел ни на секунду оставлять Маура одного, но и бороться с природой больше не мог. Вернулся я как можно скорее, и моя вылазка, казалось, даже не была замечена. Правитель и другой чужак уже стояли у порога.

Почти всю ночь я просидел возле хозяина, не смея уйти. Он лежал совсем тихо, не открывая глаз, только изредка подрагивая во сне; несколько раз я осторожно прикладывал ухо к центру его груди под тонкой тканью рубашки, и ощущал, как слабо и неровно бьется сердце.

Сбоку на бортике кровати теперь висел полупрозрачный мешочек, от которого тянулась тонкая трубка, скрываясь под покрывалом в районе его бедер. В ноздри его была вставлена еще одна трубка, раздвоенная на конце и отходящая с другой стороны к черной квадратной коробочке, из которой слышался словно далекий шум ветра. На груди были прилеплены уже знакомые серебристые выпуклые кружочки, на левой руке с тыльной стороны ладони клейкой полоской крепилась тонкая трубочка, подсоединенная к тоже уже не раз виденному устройству для переливания; теперь капающая по трубочке жидкость снова была бесцветной. Со времен двухнедельной пытки на Гонской базе я заметил, что чем больше различных непонятных штуковин прикрепляли чужаки к телу, тем хуже была ситуация.

В отсвете луны лицо лежащего казалось призрачным, и мне страшно было взглянуть на него. Я смотрел в окно, на черную водную массу вдали и на рощу по ту сторону холмов. Мне казалось, что высокие деревья перешептываются между собой, кивая в мою сторону темными кронами; в их шепоте слышалась издевка.

* * * 

\- _Бáаб... брéн-а... _[3] – позвал Маура в беспамятстве, скривившись и сжимая кулаки.

Прежде, чем я успел выбежать за помощью, Эль-Ронт быстро вошел в комнату.

\- Придержи его, - велел правитель, четкими спокойными движениями доставая из принесенной прозрачной упаковки небольшой блестящий продолговатый флакон, сквозь стенки которого была видна плескавшаяся в нем жидкость. Он быстро протер кожу лежащего кусочком ткани с пахучим раствором, и тончайшую металлическую иглу, крепящуюся к флакону длинной трубочкой, ловко и аккуратно вонзил в его левую руку у внутреннего сгиба локтя, зафиксировав ее клейкой лентой.

Я в ужасе дернулся, словно игла вонзилась в меня; но Маура не сопротивлялся, наоборот, напряженные плечи его постепенно расслабились, и лицо приняло умиротворенное выражение.

\- Это лекарство? – прошептал я.

\- Это поможет от боли, - объяснил правитель.

Другой чужак, пришедший с ним и подававший все необходимое, произнес несколько фраз, кивнув в мою сторону. Правитель посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и отрицательно покачал головой, и тот покинул комнату.

\- Он предложил стереть тебе память, - пояснил Эль-Ронт, когда мы остались одни. – Но будь спокоен, я не стану этого делать, и никому не позволю.

\- Спасибо, _тар_, - на глаза мои вновь навернулись слезы.

Мы долго сидели по обе стороны кровати.

Маура резко вздохнул во сне, и его пальцы крепче сжали руку Эль-Ронта.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился я с последней ускользающей надеждой. – Пожалуйста, вылечите его!

\- Слишком поздно, - поднял на меня глаза Эль-Ронт. – Мы уже не можем ничего сделать. Его телу не удалось справиться с последствиями облучения. Оно больше не может производить того, что должно быть в крови для поддержания жизни.

В нашем языке подходящих слов не существовало, и это все, что он мог сказать так, чтобы я понял.

\- Почему же вы в тот раз позволили ему уйти из Карнин-гула?! – в отчаянии выкрикнул я.

\- Это было его решение, - чужой не повысил голоса. – Я знаю, что должен был остановить его.

\- Но не остановили! И вы называете себя его отцом?! – слезы потекли по моему лицу против моей воли.

Эль-Ронт коротко взглянул на меня, и я съежился от страха, осознав, на кого я посмел кричать.

\- Я понимаю твой гнев, - просто и без осуждения ответил он, и мне вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно.

\- Тебе нужно позавтракать и отдохнуть, - поднимаясь с табурета, продолжил он после паузы обыденным тоном, будто ничего не случилось. Он еще раз проверил уже спокойно спящего Маура, убедившись, что лекарство подействовало, и решительно вывел меня за дверь.

Во второй половине дня молодой чужак, помогающий Эль-Ронту, принес большую чашу с водой, от которой разносился приятный освежающий аромат, и поставил ее на табурет около кровати.

\- Хочешь подождать снаружи? – предложил правитель, уже не прогоняя меня, а только спрашивая, словно понимал, как дорога мне каждая оставшаяся минута, проведенная с хозяином.

\- Нет... Позвольте мне остаться, - попросил я.

Правитель с помощью второго чужака снял с Маура длинную рубашку, отодвинул одеяло, а его помощник тем временем отжал над чашей мягкую губку.

\- Дайте мне, - протянул я руку, и, увидев его сомнение, тихо попросил: – Пожалуйста...

Эль-Ронт кивнул ему, и тот передал мне губку.

Бережно я обтирал сверху донизу бледно-серое тело, на котором тут и там виднелись небольшие синяки, будто от ударов, проводил по выступающим ребрам, не замечая, что из глаз моих сами собой непрерывно текут слезы.

Сквозь их пелену я все же заметил небольшие пятна крови на простыне, когда правитель осторожно повернул моего хозяина, чтобы я мог обтереть его сзади. Я не сразу понял, откуда кровь, так как на теле его не было открытых ран.

\- Это... это я что-то не так сделал? – в ужасе спросил я.

\- Нет, Баназир, это случается при таких заболеваниях, - успокоил меня Эль-Ронт. – Ты ничего ему не сделал.

Я продолжил, и Эль-Ронт забрал у меня губку только когда передо мной все поплыло, и я покачнулся на стуле. Он закончил процедуру и взял Маура на руки, завернув в одеяло и стараясь не задеть трубочку для отвода жидкости, затем пересел в кресло и держал его у себя на коленях, пока меняли постель. Хозяин издал короткий стон, когда его поднимали, но быстро успокоился в руках правителя, опустив голову на его плечо.

Я стоял в углу коридора и молча плакал, уткнувшись лицом в стену, изо всех сил стараясь подавить громкие всхлипы. Сзади подошел Эль-Ронт, и я почувствовал на своем плече его горячую руку.

\- Это все из-за меня, - сквозь рыдания хрипло прошептал я. – Если бы я не приплыл и не помешал, если бы он не потратил все силы... Он бы еще долго держался...

\- Нет, - тихо возразил правитель. – Наоборот, с твоим приездом произошло внезапное улучшение. Только ты удерживал его здесь все эти дни.

Не веря, я повернулся к нему, глядя полными слез глазами. Его рука все еще касалась моего предплечья, когда наши взгляды встретились.

Правитель слегка покачнулся, должно быть, от усталости, и я, не думая, поддержал его. Едва мои руки коснулись его тела, как все мое существо пронзило волной невыносимой боли, отчаяния и беспомощности, по силе тысячекратно превосходящих мои собственные. Эта волна была материально ощутимой, как резкий удар, и от шока я отшатнулся в сторону, чуть не упав и еле удержавшись на ногах.

Справившись с головокружением и кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, я увидел, что Эль-Ронт виновато смотрит на меня.

\- Прости, - произнес он. – Я невольно снял заслоны. Больше этого не повторится.

Конечно же, я не понимал, что это за заслоны и как они работают. Но наконец понял, почему чужаки с рождения обучали своих детей полному контролю, и почему не приветствовался спонтанный физический контакт. Я понял, о каком сжигающем пламени говорил Эль-Эдан в тот самый первый день, когда Калимак разозлил его своей бесцеремонностью.

Раньше мне казалось, что у них вообще нет чувств. Напротив, они у них были. Столь мощные, глубокие и разрушительные, что без строжайшего их контролирования этот странный вид никогда бы не выжил.

Мне казалось, что Эль-Ронт вовсе не так болезненно переживает происходящее, ведь я не видел его слез и не слышал вздохов. Но теперь я случайно почувствовал то, что было их сильнее.

\- Это я виноват, _тар_, - неловко пробормотал я. – Я дотронулся до вас...

\- Все в порядке, - кивнул он мне. – Забудь.

* * *

В ту ночь Эль-Ронт буквально силой уложил меня в постель, видя, что я на грани срыва.

Ближе к утру я проснулся, не понимая, что меня разбудило. Чуть приподнявшись на локте, я наблюдал, как Эль-Ронт, сидя на кровати Маура, вновь держал руку спящего, свободной ладонью поглаживая его лоб. Я почти ожидал увидеть какое-нибудь волшебное сияние вокруг фигуры правителя, доказательство его лечебной силы. Но был просто сидящий в одной ночной рубашке усталый чужак, с чуть сгорбленными, как от тяжкой ноши, плечами, охраняющий беспокойный сон моего хозяина – своего сына. Я хотел подойти и сменить его на посту, но в своей голове услышал ровный приказ: «Спи».

Эль-Ронт не оборачивался ко мне, и я подчинился, опускаясь обратно на мягкие подушки.

Солнце сияло весело, почти по-весеннему, наполняя просторную комнату светом; на острове вовсе не было заметно наступления зимы. Прохладный ветерок обдувал мое разгоряченное лицо – только он и жалел меня. Нет, неправда. Я сам тоже жалел себя. И теперь, когда за окном занялась заря, я встал и зашагал туда-сюда по комнате, глядя себе под ноги. Мне хотелось кричать и плакать от чувства беспомощности; но я, стиснув зубы и крепко сжав кулаки, лишь мерил пол шагами, резко поворачиваясь каждый раз, когда доходил до стены. Голова опять немного кружилась, и я был рад этому, так как мысли мои путались и притуплялись.

Тут до меня донесся слабый голос:

\- Остановись, Бан. Пожалуйста, перестань ходить.

Подчинившись, я тихонько присел на край кровати, уже боясь обрадоваться тому, что он на короткое время пришел в себя. Последние два дня меня терзали горячая ярость и негодование; но постепенно эти чувства уступили место щемящей тоске, от которой по-настоящему, физически болело сердце.

Тоска кружила меня в своей воронке и горьким осадком опускалась на грудь, просачиваясь глубже и глубже. Мне вспомнилось все, что мы делали вместе; и как я готов был всегда находиться рядом, готов был отдать за него свою жизнь, если придется... Но как-то не получилось у меня отдать жизнь.

Склонившись над ним и едва осознавая, что́ говорю, я шепнул в отчаянии:

\- Я умру за вас, хозяин…

Он тепло улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

\- Не надо, Бан. Ты лучше… живи за меня.

\- Не бросайте меня... – взмолился я. – Не уходите...

\- Прости, - с трудом сказал он, и я видел, какую боль причинил ему этой мольбой.

Никто из чужих долгое время не заходил в комнату. Наверное, они давали мне с ним попрощаться.

Дыхание его стало очень частым и поверхностным, несмотря на подачу дополнительного воздуха через трубочки. Я прижался мокрой от слез щекой к полупрозрачной коже на тыльной стороне его ладони, гладя пальцы с чуть посиневшими ногтями. Он снова уснул, и, наверное, не ощущал моих прикосновений: лицо его оставалось неподвижным, пересохшие губы были слегка разомкнуты, приоткрывая неизменную белизну зубов.

На прикроватном столике стояла небольшая круглая коробочка с увлажняющей мазью; я уже видел, как Эль-Ронт смазывал ею губы Маура. И я позволил себе зачерпнуть немного легкой желтоватой мази на кончики пальцев, бережно проводя ими по шероховатой коже губ, которая быстро смягчилась, становясь вновь гладкой и упругой.

Мне вдруг вспомнились слова, сказанные им в Карнин-гуле перед выходом. «Так я решил. Это то, что я выбрал»... Теперь эти слова отзывались гулким эхом в моей голове в такт плеску волн о прибрежные камни. Это... то... что я... выбрал. Мог ли кто-то из нас предположить?..

Спустя некоторое время Маура приоткрыл глаза. Он хотел сказать что-то, но голос почти не подчинялся ему. Едва слышные слова «не плачь» я прочел по губам, и сознание вновь покинуло его.

После полудня он неожиданно полностью очнулся, потянувшись к кувшину с водой на столе. Я быстро налил воды в стакан и дал ему напиться, придерживая за плечи, затем осторожно опустил его обратно на подушки. Его рука нашла мои пальцы, и он крепко сжал их, заставляя меня посмотреть на него. Я поднял голову, и наши взгляды встретились.

\- Вам больно? – тихо спросил я.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся он. – Просто... устал.

Глаза моего хозяина были абсолютно ясными, и в последующие слова он вложил все свои оставшиеся силы и волю.

\- Не горюй обо мне. Все так, как должно быть. Возвращайся домой. Тебя там ждут. Имение теперь целиком твое. Будь хорошим хозяином.

Я молчал, чтобы не заплакать снова. Наступила тишина.

\- Передай Ками, что мне жаль, что я с ней не попрощался, - добавил он, передохнув. – И Разалю тоже, когда его увидишь. Эль-Нор меня, наверное, не запомнит... И скажи Калимаку... что я помню ту первую встречу. Когда он со мной поделился завтраком. Не забудешь?

\- Нет, - покачал головой я.

Тогда он спокойно продолжил:

\- Позови Эль-Ронта.

Правитель присел на кровать моего хозяина, кладя руку ему на плечо. Маура прерывисто вздохнул, широко раскрывая глаза, словно видел вдалеке что-то прекрасное, недоступное нашему взору.

\- Иди туда, – мягко сказал Эль-Ронт. – Будь спокоен.

\- Я... не боюсь, – произнес лежащий чуть слышно, и на губах его вновь появилась умиротворенная улыбка.

И тут я отвернулся, не в силах совладать с незнакомым чувством, сдавившим сердце холодными металлическими тисками, и ноги сами понесли меня вон из комнаты. Не разбирая пути, я шел и шел, пока не оказался у серых скал на самом берегу океана. Я сел на холодный мокрый камень, неподвижно глядя вдаль. Все мысли оставили меня, и казалось, что бесцветный прибой бьется прямо о голые стены моей опустевшей души.

Я не знал, сколько времени прошло. Но вот сзади подошел кто-то, легко дотронувшись до моего плеча. Я не обернулся.

Эль-Ронт сел рядом на камни, и мы долго смотрели на воду в полном молчании. Суровый профиль правителя напоминал резную скалу. Но перед тем, как снова отвести взгляд, я все же успел заметить сжавшуюся на мгновение линию губ и быстро моргнувшие веки. Я думал, что чужие видят смерть иначе. Но в те минуты я не был в этом уверен.

Наконец правитель встал, оглядываясь на меня.

\- Пойдем, Баназир.

Но я продолжал сидеть, в первый раз не подчинившись приказу. Мне казалось, что ноги мои отнялись, и я не смогу сделать ни шагу. Эль-Ронт вернулся и, наклонившись, взял меня под руку и поднял с камней. Жар его пальцев проникал сквозь рукав моей туники и успокаивал.

Я побрел к домам неровными шагами, и Эль-Ронт шел чуть позади, поддерживая меня.

На закате я стоял в дверях комнаты, опершись на косяк и теребя подол туники онемевшими пальцами. Последний тусклый свет уходящего дня падал на измятую постель с лежавшим на ней телом, обернутым в сероватое полотно. Тонкая ткань навсегда скрыла от меня безжизненное лицо с заострившимися чертами.

Ночью из окна был виден большой костер на берегу. Я долго смотрел на высокие языки оранжевого пламени, лижущие чернильный небосвод. Небо было безоблачным, и звезды в ту ночь мерцали пронзительно ярко. Внизу на песке собралась небольшая группа чужаков. Они стояли кругом, но в темноте я не мог разобрать их движений. Я знал, что среди них был и Эль-Ронт. Присоединиться к их ритуалу я не смел, и провожал хозяина в последний путь лишь в своем сердце.

\- Завтра отходит грузовой корабль, - сказал Эль-Ронт, присев рядом со мной на кровать. – Местный Совет безопасности требует отправить тебя назад, иначе они примут жесткие меры. Сюда не допускаются посторонние. Для тебя сделали исключение по просьбе Эль-Орина, но ненадолго. Я не хотел отправлять тебя одного так скоро, но иначе тебе грозит заточение в камере.

Он прошел в соседнюю комнату и вернулся оттуда с кожаным свитком, свернутым в трубку и перевязанным бечевкой.

\- Маура просил передать тебе это, когда я буду в ваших краях. Но раз ты здесь, возьми это с собой.

Дрожащими руками я принял свиток у него из рук. Раньше я бы сгорал от любопытства, получив неведомый подарок от хозяина, и не удержался бы от того, чтобы сразу заглянуть в его содержимое. Теперь сердце лишь отозвалось глухой болью, а руки машинально упрятали свиток в вещевой мешок.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть перед дорогой. Ложись. До утра тебя никто не побеспокоит. – С этими словами Эль-Ронт встал и вышел, но вскоре вернулся со стаканом. – Выпей это.

Я подчинился, глотая горячую жидкость, от которой исходил сладковато-пряный аромат.

Мой страх, что я не смогу уснуть, оказался напрасным. Веки мои потяжелели, как только я лег, и, благодаря выпитой настойке, я провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений до самого утра.

Восход следующего дня застал меня на пристани, в ожидании корабля, который должен был вернуть меня домой. Я смотрел, теперь уже один, на золотистую солнечную дорожку, тянущуюся до самого горизонта по сиренево-голубому шелку воды. В то утро окружающая красота оставила меня равнодушным.

Корабль подплыл вплотную к деревянным подмосткам пристани, началась погрузка товара, идущего на материк. Сквозь ряды движущихся туда-сюда погрузчиков ко мне приблизился Эль-Ронт. Он молча вложил мне в руку большую, красивую морскую раковину с причудливо изогнутыми завитками и перламутровыми переливами на стенках. Несколько секунд я тупо смотрел на нее, пока не вспомнил.

\- Откуда вы узнали? – изумленно прошептал я.

\- Она лежала на полу у двери, - ответил Эль-Ронт. – Последним, кто ее касался, был твой хозяин. Я понял, что он нес ее тебе.

Не в силах совладать с собой, я судорожно обнял правителя, припадая к его груди. Он не отстранился, легко прижимая меня и утешающе поглаживая мои волосы. Я грелся в волнах его тепла, и мне не хотелось его отпускать.

Гудящий сигнал возвестил о том, что погрузка закончена. Эль-Ронт вытер мои слезы упругими кончиками пальцев, так, словно для него этот жест был привычным.

Он подвел меня к трапу, и тут навстречу нам с корабля сошел еще один чужак.

\- _Те Эль-Ронт-тар?_

\- _Мьил, та ма._

Почтительно склонив голову, тот подал Эль-Ронту плоскую продолговатую коробку, и удалился к своим товарищам.

Правитель отрешенно провел пальцами по гладкой и тонкой деревянной поверхности, приподнял крышку, глядя на ячейки с красками всех оттенков радуги, ровными рядами заполняющие коробку. Не выдержав этой пытки, я вновь зарыдал со страшной силой, чуть не теряя сознание, и Эль-Ронт был вынужден обнять меня и удерживать рядом свободной рукой, не давая рухнуть на песок.

Усадив меня на лавку в небольшой каюте, он тихо договорился о чем-то с сопровождающими, чуть кивнув в мою сторону.

\- Я еще некоторое время пробуду на острове, - сказал он мне на прощание, присев напротив. – Но мы увидимся. Будь сильным и не оглядывайся назад, Баназир. Свет всегда впереди. Когда тебе будет особенно тяжело, вспоминай обо мне. Я мысленно рядом.

Он слегка провел двумя пальцами поперек моего лба, и, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел.

Обратное плавание прошло, как в тумане, оставляя в памяти лишь тоскливые крики чаек и бесконечные серые волны. Я больше не оглядывался на остров, но чувствовал, что он провожает меня, искрясь песчинками на берегу и шелестя изумрудными кронами деревьев далеко в роще. Где-то там, позади, погребальный огонь навсегда поглотил тело моего хозяина. И всю мою прежнюю жизнь.

* * *

_«...Там внутри ступени, они кажутся нескончаемыми...»_

Я медленно, с трудом поднимался все выше в кромешной тьме. Широкие каменные ступени по спирали вели вверх, и им не было числа.

_«...Там очень темно, и чем выше, тем темнее...»_

Пот тек с меня ручьями, я то и дело останавливался и приседал отдохнуть, переводя дух, но не сдавался, и все полз дальше. Мне казалось, что время остановилось, утонуло во мраке, как утонули все очертания и направления, и я уже не знал, где низ, а где верх, где лево, а где право. Тело била крупная дрожь от холода и страха, подкашивались и невыносимо болели колени.

_«...Зато сверху открывается невероятный вид – с одной стороны на море, с другой – на все окрестные деревни. Солнце светит так ярко, будто висит прямо над головой, ветер такой свежий, что кажется, будто улетаешь вместе с ним...»_

Перемена наступила резко – в глаза ударил ослепительный солнечный луч, и я крепко зажмурился, успев отвыкнуть от света. В ноздри пахнуло свежим морским ветром с запахом соли. Я стоял на круглой площадке наверху башни, и выше меня были только птицы – и та Великая сила, царившая над всем бренным миром.

Хозяин был прав – это зрелище стоило того, чтобы взбираться сюда.

Я подошел к самому краю площадки, глядя вниз. Высоты я всегда жутко боялся, и у меня почти сразу закружилась голова, но я не отходил от края, наоборот, придвинулся еще ближе. Мне хотелось полететь, как птица, быть свободным от всего, от разрывающей душевной боли и гнетущих воспоминаний, навсегда слиться со светом и превратиться в солнечный луч...

_«...Живи за меня...»_

Голос в моей голове прозвучал так четко, словно я слышал его только что, а не почти неделю назад. Я не мог предать хозяина и его доверие.

Отдохнув еще немного, я отвернулся от края площадки и шагнул обратно в черный проем башни, начав медленно спускаться.

______________________________________

[1] Гены (_досл._ «Наследие»; оно же и название проекта пришельцев по скрещиванию с людьми и созданию гибридов).

[2] Личный транспорт.

[3] Отец... пожалуйста...


	27. Гнев до заката

Свой вещевой мешок, с которым я вернулся с острова, я засунул за полки, не развязывая. Там он и лежал, пока в один из дней жена при уборке не отодвинула полку, временно положив мешок на стул. Придя с рынка, я наткнулся на него глазами, машинально подошел и развязал потертую бечевку. Рука моя коснулась ребристых стенок морской раковины. Я оставил ее на столе, вынув затем запасную одежду, засохший и твердый, как камень, ломоть ржаного хлеба, плетеную фляжку с давно испарившейся водой. Было еще что-то, лежащее на самом дне. 

Собравшись с духом, я достал толстый свиток, раскрыл его... и забыл обо всем вокруг.

Там были изображения. Рисунки. Но не символические черточки и кружочки. Там были пейзажи – горы и реки, леса и поля, выведенные темными чернилами на желтоватой коже. Были фигуры в движении, переданном с потрясающей точностью; их руки вздымались к небу в молитве, и мне казалось, что я слышу глухие напевы. По длинным волосам я понял, что это были чужие, наверное, на острове. Из большого свитка выпал отдельный квадратик кожи поменьше – на нем был изображен улыбающийся Калимак, в одной руке держащий яблоко, другой поглаживающий морду коня. Значит, хозяин и ему оставил что-то на память.

Каждый рисунок был слишком четким, слишком реалистичным, будто рука и разум, создавшие его, не знали ни лжи, ни пощады. При взгляде на последнее изображение, в самом верху, я замер. Это было мое лицо, и я видел его так же ясно, как в тот раз в Карнин-гуле, когда на складе одежды смотрелся в выдвинутый из стены серебристый прямоугольник. Теперь же моя внешность вновь предстала передо мной в мельчайших деталях – рисующий не пропустил ни одного изъяна, ничуть не сгладил неправильности и грубости черт. 

Порывисто я прижал свиток к груди. За спиной моей послышались голоса, женский и детский – я даже не заметил, что Ками с дочкой уже вернулись с прогулки. Я обвел комнату затравленным взглядом и решительно поднялся.

Он хотел, чтобы я имел этот жалкий сверток кожи, и это все, что мне от него осталось... Он заставил меня жениться и завести семью... Он хотел, чтобы я был счастлив... На кой черт я всегда должен подчиняться тому, что он хотел?!

С неистовым злорадством, змеиным ядом просочившимся в сердце, я встал на колени у очага, резко взмахивая кремнем. Послышался треск, когда кусочек кремня откололся; и сухие ветки в очаге задымились и вспыхнули с первого раза. Я громко, истерически захохотал, радуясь своему достижению, и, схватив со стола свиток, швырнул его в огонь.

Жена тревожно вскрикнула при звуках моего смеха и отпрянула назад, крепко удерживая дочку на руках.

Я смотрел, как быстро обугливаются края. Вот уже проступило темное пятно посреди желтоватой кожи; скоро, скоро...

\- Нет! – Я испугался собственного крика. – Нет, нет, нет!!!

Голыми руками я выдернул дымящийся свиток, обжегшись, бросил его на пол и стал топтать ногами, пытаясь погасить разбушевавшееся пламя. Мне это удалось.

Я медленно подобрал с пола остатки прощального подарка хозяина. Мой портрет сохранился, хотя и был с краю, а не в середине. Тут и там зияли небольшие дыры с черной рваной бахромой – в остальном же свиток был цел.

Мои слезы оросили его, словно помогая окончательно потушить огонь. Я рыдал, лежа на сыром полу и уткнувшись лицом в воняющий гарью свиток, ощущая на себе недоуменные взгляды. Мое сердце разрывалось от невыразимого горя, вновь поднявшегося на поверхность и оказавшегося слишком большим, чтобы совладать с ним втихомолку, один на один. Долгие минуты я не мог говорить, не мог пошевелиться, так как меня охватила ужасная слабость, сковывающая все члены. И застывшие у окна не утешали меня; они меня боялись.

Кое-как успокоившись, на другой день я затеял уборку и стирку, и Ками выносила мне во двор пыльные занавеси, простыни и покрывала, которые я опускал в лохань с водой. Пока белье отмокало, я вошел в дом, беря метлу и выметая весь скопившийся сор.

\- Папа, папа, что это? – весело прощебетала Эль-Нор, и я оглянулся.

Залезшая на стул дочка схватила со стола морскую раковину, неосторожно оставленную мной накануне. Она с любопытством вертела ее и разглядывала, но тяжелый предмет вдруг выскользнул из маленьких ручонок, со стуком падая на пол.

\- Ах ты дрянь! – крикнул я, подбегая. Быстро подняв упавший подарок, я бережно ощупал его со всех сторон.

Эль-Нор зашмыгала носом, услышав от меня ругательство.

\- Никогда больше не смей это трогать! – гневно пригрозил я, не обращая внимания на ее слезы.

Она заревела в голос, и мне стоило огромных усилий не ударить ее.

\- Что такое?! – вбежала в дом встревоженная жена.

\- Воспитывай сама свою дочь! – в сердцах бросил я, выпрямляясь и прижимая раковину к груди, как самое большое сокровище.

Она шокированно распахнула глаза, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Затем, всхлипнув и схватив малышку, выбежала из имения.

Когда отхлынула волна гнева, мне стало стыдно за свои слова. До позднего вечера я бродил по всей деревне, громко окликая жену, спрашивая о ней у повстречавшихся соседей и рыночных торговок. Наконец, едва волоча ноги от усталости, я с последней надеждой направился к дому ее отца Регаза.

\- Что там за идиот тарабанит среди ночи?! – услышал я его недовольный сонный голос и приближающиеся к двери тяжелые шаги.

\- Это я, Баназир... – робко отозвался я, кашлянув и прочистив горло.

\- Не знаем таких, - грубо ответили из-за двери.

\- Я... муж вашей дочери... – в отчаянии пробормотал я.

\- Ты ей больше не муж, подонок. – Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Хлотран-старший собственной персоной. – В слезах девка прибежала, с внучкой в охапку, твердит, мол, выгнал ты ее взашей, ребенка кормить-поить отказался. Чего, боров тупорылый, струсил, али средства кончились?

\- Нет... нет, все не так, - сглотнул я. – Я не выгнал. Я за ней пришел. Домой забрать ее и дочку.

\- Неужто? – усмехнулся Регаз, смерив меня презрительным взглядом. – Ты решай уже, нужна она тебе или нет, хорош людям голову морочить. Чтоб больше этих закидонов не было, парень. Я тебя один раз предупреждаю, потом не поздоровится, - угрожающе подытожил он, ковырнув в зубах ногтем мизинца. – Иди, сам ее буди и забирай.

Я прошел в дальнюю комнату, где вповалку спали на соломенных тюфяках многочисленные родственники, и, осторожно лавируя между ними, потряс за плечо спящую в обнимку с дочкой жену.

\- Прости меня, - тихо выдавил я, когда она спросонья захлопала глазами. – Я не хотел на тебя кричать. – Бери Эль-Нор, пойдем домой.

Она села и пригладила взъерошенные волосы, явно не веря мне и не желая возвращаться.

\- Я не буду больше так себя вести, - продолжил я с искренним раскаянием. – Пожалуйста, прости. Пойдем.

Наконец она, тяжело вздохнув, поднялась с тюфяка с Эль-Нор на руках, стараясь не разбудить девочку.

* * *

\- Эй, Мау! Выходи, ты где прячешься? У меня племянник родился!

От незваного гостя несло на весь дом ячменным пивом и сладким курительным дурманом. Шатаясь, он вернулся к порогу, окидывая меня мутным взглядом.

\- Да где же он, скотина? 

Я растерянно ловил ртом воздух, гадая, относится ли ругательство к Маура или ко мне, что было почему-то менее обидно.

\- Уж с две полные луны, как я приходил, так женка твоя все твердила, что и «хозяина нету», и тебя, видишь ли, тоже нету, - ткнул Калимак пальцем мне в грудь. – А куда вы оба умотали, мол, понятия не имеет.

\- Мы... на острове были, - пробормотал я.

\- На каком еще острове?

\- На Сейе... Это... это их, чужаков, остров.

\- Так он что, туда погостить поехал? – продолжал допытываться Калимак. – А возвращаться когда собирается?

\- Он... – я кашлянул, чтобы избавиться от кома в горле. – Его... больше нет.

\- Как это «нет»? Что за шуточки, раб, как ты смеешь?! – он гневно сдвинул широкие темные брови, подступая ко мне.

Я молча поднял на него глаза.

Калимак вгляделся в мое лицо. Затем побледнел и отшатнулся, осознав услышанное.

\- Как?!...

Он резко замотал головой.

\- Ты врешь. Врешь!

\- Нет.

\- Врр-е-ешь! – прорычал он сквозь зубы, и размахнулся увесистым смуглым кулаком.

От удара в челюсть я отлетел к стене, и в глазах заплясали зеленые звездочки.

\- Ты его убил, мразь! Небось хотел всем хозяйством завладеть! Дом-то твой теперь? Твой, а?!

Передо мной пронеслись картины – путь по сухой степи, последние капли воды, поделенные на двоих; побег из грохочущей пещеры; долгие бессонные ночи на военной базе; мои отчаянные мольбы на острове, полупрозрачные руки хозяина и его измученные глаза... А еще то мое нелепое нападение на Трагальда на привале, окончательно и бесповоротно восстановившее его против нас. То нападение, без которого всего последующего могло и не быть.

«Ты его убил, мразь...»

Может, и я. Действительно, может, и я. Меня разобрал тихий смех, и я сидел на полу, вытирая кровь с разбитого рта и не пытаясь дать сдачи или опровергнуть обвинение.

А пришедший вдруг опустился на колени и горько заплакал, закрыв лицо руками, покачиваясь взад-вперед и издавая звуки раненого животного.

С болью я поднялся, приближаясь к нему, еще не уверенный, что он не ударит меня снова. Но он только застонал и согнулся ниже, почти касаясь лбом пыльных досок пола.

\- Калимак... господин, – я присел и дотронулся до его плеча.

Неожиданно он подался вперед, и я увидел его сильно покрасневшие веки, мокрое, опухшее от слез и похмелья лицо. Резко всхлипнув, он сжал меня в своих недюжинной силы объятиях, так, что я едва мог дышать, и долго не отпускал. Притиснутый щекой к пропахшим дымом кудрям, я высвободил одну руку и неловко погладил их.

Через некоторое время, с трудом встав из-за стола и едва удерживаясь на ногах, уже немного протрезвевший Калимак устало побрел к двери; и я, прижимая тряпку к саднящей губе, машинально поплелся за ним.

На пороге он обернулся.

\- Прошлым летом у меня был... Посидели хорошо, по-старому, обо всех деревенских склоках поговорили, о делах... А о себе молчал, как пень. Ну и на прощание я его спрашиваю: «Когда тебя ждать теперь?», так он странно как-то вздохнул, глаза отводит: «Не знаю. Как получится, приеду». А я говорю: «Ну, тогда уж я к тебе». А он... поцеловал меня вдруг, и обнял крепко, я еще, помню, растрогался, но пошутил, как дурак последний: «Совсем ты размяк, Мау, разнежничался, прям девица-стебелек»... И хлопнул его по плечу. А он... рассмеялся. Рассмеялся! – Калимак резко закусил губу, растирая крошечный шрам посреди лба так сильно, что я испугался, что он сотрет его до крови.

\- Ведь прощался же, а я-то не заметил ничего, дурная моя голова! Думал, он поправился давно! Что с ним такое было?!..

\- Я почти не понял... – тихо сказал я. – Это из-за их оружия случилось... Он ведь долгое время был в порядке, а потом... Господин Эль-Ронт говорил, что что-то с его кровью...

\- Так они что, не могли его вылечить?! – гневно воскликнул Калимак. – Такие все умные-преумные, и штучки у них диковинные на каждом шагу, а не умеют ни хрена толком!

Возразить мне было нечего, так как эта же мысль дятлом стучалась и в мою голову.

\- Они тоже не всесильные, господин, - все же ответил я.

Сколько раз мне хотелось, чтобы это было не так.

\- Да неужто? – переспросил он язвительно. – И чего он только с ними связался? Не было бы этих тварей заморских, мы бы и бед не знали. Приперлись на нашу голову, с юга, что ли? Жарко там, вот и рожи у них чуток перегорели. – Он нервно хохотнул.

\- Они... не отсюда, - сказал я неожиданно для самого себя. 

\- Так ясен пень, что из дальних краев, - фыркнул он. – Я ж и говорю, с юга.

\- Нет, не с юга, - продолжил я. – Оттуда. – И я медленно поднял глаза вверх, к небу.

Его взгляд тоже пополз выше, и он несколько раз моргнул на солнце.

\- Чего?

\- Они не с нашей Земли. А с какой-то другой. Из другого мира.

\- Что за бред! – снова вспылил он. – Какого «другого мира»? Есть земля и небо, не с неба же они свалились! Ну ладно, махины у них летучие всякие, и что с того? Да, чудной народ, ну и выглядят так, что волосы дыбом встают, мало ли на свете уродов?

\- Мы для них тоже нелепо выглядим, - вспомнил я давние слова Эль-Ронта. – А дом их – очень далеко. Они когда-то сюда прилетели, и остались.

\- Слышал бы тебя Мау сейчас! Совсем у тебя крышу снесло, болван!

\- Он был одним из них, - безжалостно произнес я.

\- Нет, ну ты подумай! – оскалился он, снова подступая вплотную. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил... что мой друг, которого я знал с детства, на самом деле какой-то нелюдь с какого-то летающего в небесах «другого мира»?! 

Не успел я на это ответить, как выражение его лица резко изменилось, словно он увидел призрак.

\- С детства... – растерянно повторил он собственные слова. – Да, может, года четыре мне было тогда... Я на опушке играл. А он из лесу выбежал, как чертенок. Грязный такой, взлохмаченный, из одежды только на бедрах лохмотья драные, и еще так быстро двигался... Я даже закричать не успел, как он рядом оказался. Заметил меня, и так в сторону отскочил разом... Шагов на десять. Ну, а я, когда увидел, что и он меня боится, осмелел немного. Я его позвал, он смотрел подозрительно, но подошел все-таки. И на хлеб мой с медом пялится, пялится... Ломоть свой ему протянул. Жрал он так, будто месяц еды не видел. Я и захохотал, уж больно потешно это было. Он застыл, а потом вдруг... не знаю, как сказать-то. Но засмеялся он в ответ _моим_ смехом. Будто меня передразнивал. Точь-в-точь звучало. Обиделся я тогда, да и струхнул порядочно. Но все ж в дом его с собой позвал, чтоб ночью не замерз, а то холодало уже, помню. Прятал его под лавкой от родителей, они, конечно быстро прознали, отвели его в семью, где детей поменьше было, чтобы там жил. Оказалось, он и языка-то нашего не знает, но как-то он всех понимал. А потом быстро научился, заговорил со мной. Со мной первым. И так познакомились мы понемногу... Хотя кто он такой, откуда, так и не рассказал. Всегда от ответа увиливал. Я на тебя зол был, потому что ты ему был дороже... Стал дороже, когда он сюда перебрался. Я думал, он с тобой делится тем, что раньше мне доверял. Я думал – как это, ты всего лишь тупой раб, – (при этих словах меня, как и прежде, бросило в жар, но рассказчик не смутился) – а он, видать, к тебе привязался... Сильно так. Леший его знает, с чего и почему. Но он всегда меня выслушивал. Был мне как... как старший брат. Даже если мы ни разу не сородичи, - отмахнулся он, хотя я и не собирался оспаривать его слова, застигнутый врасплох его откровенностью. – И вообще, мало у нас общего, но... Зато мои настоящие братья никогда вообще не обращали на меня внимания. А он... – Калимак хотел еще что-то добавить, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, и в итоге сдался, снова с горечью махнув рукой. – К черту...

\- Он просил передать вам, - сказал я в наступившей тишине. – Что... помнит тот день, когда вы встретились... и завтрак ему отдали... И... вот еще. – Сняв с полки свернутый в трубочку свиток, я протянул его стоящему напротив.

\- Это что? – спросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро развернул поданное.

Губы его сжались плотнее, и он, смотав тонкую кожу обратно, сунул свой портрет за пазуху.

\- Он... там похоронен? – выдавил он. – На их острове?

\- Да, - ответил я, не вдаваясь в подробности о незнакомых мне ритуалах чужаков.

\- Увидимся, - кивнул он, шагнув через порог.

Выйдя во двор, он столкнулся с Ками, возвратившейся с рынка. За спиной у нее в тканевой переноске мирно посапывала Эль-Нор, в руках жена держала увесистый узелок с продуктами. Я машинально взял у нее ношу, а Калимак легонько потрепал заскорузлым пальцем щечку ребенка, стараясь не разбудить.

\- Твое? – обернулся он.

Я молча кивнул, хотя давно уже не чувствовал в этом правды. У дочки были русые волосы и голубые глаза, какие я видел у многих парней из богатых имений по ту сторону реки. От меня в ней не было ничего, и часто, при взгляде на это розовощекое светлое личико, я с тихой яростью вспоминал тогда еще непонятные слова хозяина.

\- Поздравляю, - Калимак хлопнул меня по спине. – Работай дальше. – Он направился к калитке, а я – назад к дому.

\- Смотри, чтоб все чисто было, - окликнул он напоследок треснувшим голосом. – Чтоб всё... А то получишь у меня. – И окончательно скрылся за бревенчатым забором.


	28. Нежданный визит

Незаметно кончилась зима, зазеленели деревья, запели птицы, оживилась и задвигалась вся деревня.

Как-то весенним днем Ками вернулась с купания в реке, войдя на широкий двор имения. Ее забрызганное водой льняное платье обтягивало большую грудь, колышущуюся при ходьбе, в такт мерно покачивающимся бедрам.

Вдруг я почувствовал напряжение и твердость там, где их не было уже много месяцев. Я повалил жену в густую траву, задрав светлые юбки, и с силой вошел в нее. Она не сопротивлялась, глядя на меня круглыми карими глазами. Ее темные кудри разметались по траве; я зарылся в них пальцами, и двигался в каком-то исступленном экстазе. Потом из меня выплеснулась волна такой дикой ненависти, что я испугался. Нет, это не была ненависть к жене – ведь я знал, что по-своему люблю ее, видя перед собой эти доверчивые молодые глаза. Нет. Это была ненависть к самому себе, раздиравшая меня изнутри.

Мне было восемнадцать лет, и я чувствовал себя глубоким стариком. То, что прошел год, я отметил, возвращаясь с последнего летнего сбора урожая, хотя внутренне и не ощущал смены времен года так остро, как раньше, когда с наслаждением вдыхал свежий осенний дождь и подставлял лицо раннему весеннему солнцу, золотившему остатки сугробов.

Дойдя до ветхой калитки, я на мгновение задержался, поняв, что домой заходить не хочется. Там было уютно и тепло, там пахло едой и детьми... Там было все насквозь пропитано прошлым. Я бы уехал из этого имения за тридевять земель – если бы было, куда уехать.

Тут боковым зрением я уловил движение и повернулся, ожидая увидеть кого-то из соседей, снова пришедших обменивать продукты. Но передо мной, скрывая лицо под серым капюшоном, стоял чужак, осмелившийся войти в деревню средь бела дня, один, без сопровождения, словно простой путник.

\- Примешь усталого гостя? – спросил знакомый глубокий голос. Капюшон был откинут, и большой рот растянулся в легкой улыбке, от которой защемило сердце.

\- _Тар_... – склонил я голову перед Эль-Ронтом, едва сдерживая слезы и поняв, как я по нему соскучился. – Пожалуйста, проходите в дом!

Правитель снял серый плащ и повесил его на спинку стула, оставшись в брючной форме приглушенно-синего оттенка. Он сел на ветхий стул, положив ладони на колени. Странно выглядело его безупречное строгое одеяние на фоне потрескавшихся деревянных ножек. Но он сам не испытывал никакой неловкости, сидя в моем доме, так сильно уступающем в убранстве хоромам Карнин-гула.

\- Как... как вы сюда добрались? – решился спросить я, в отличие от него донельзя смущенный. – Это долгий путь...

\- У опушки леса меня дожидаются мои товарищи, мы проезжали мимо на обратном пути с острова. Так что идти пришлось совсем немного. Сам понимаешь, они не испытывали желания входить в деревню.

\- Сейчас накрою на стол, - спохватился я. – Правда, угощение совсем простое...

\- Не стоит хлопот, Баназир, спасибо. Я не нуждаюсь в этом еще несколько дней.

Я сглотнул.

\- Можно предложить вам хотя бы смородиновой настойки?

\- Можно. Предлагай.

В его голосе мелькнули веселые нотки, и я, расслабившись, засмеялся, а волнение чуть отступило.

\- Мы о многом говорили с твоим хозяином на острове, – начал Эль-Ронт, отпив из деревянного стакана. – По моей просьбе он рассказал о своей жизни. И по своей воле рассказал о тебе.

\- Обо... мне? – спросил я, чувствуя как неожиданно пересохло в горле.

\- Да. Он знал, что тебе будет трудно. Я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.

\- Благодарю вас, господин, – пробормотал я в замешательстве. – Но я не думаю, что вы... То есть, это я не... – Запнувшись, я подавил глубокий вздох, и вдруг у меня вырвались слова, которые я и не думал произносить:

\- Это все было бессмысленно.

Он не удивился этой реплике.

\- Я говорил Маура, и повторю тебе – ничто не бессмысленно. Я убежден в этом. Мы можем не видеть смысла, но он существует.

\- Даже вы... не знаете смысла? – прошептал я, имея в виду не только Эль-Ронта, но и весь его народ.

\- И мы тоже. – Он понял меня. – Остается принимать все таким, как есть.

Мне вдруг вспомнился один из рисунков Маура. Я встал и принес свиток, хранящийся на самой высокой полке, чтобы маленькая Эль-Нор не могла его достать. Правитель вопросительно поглядел на сильно обгоревшие углы.

Мои щеки чуть покраснели. 

\- Это было нечаянно... – попытался я объяснить.

\- Понимаю, – кивнул он, милосердно отводя пристальный взгляд.

Я развернул свиток.

\- Эта вот картинка... – поискал я глазами. – На ней ведь вы? И еще другие, там, на острове... Я хотел спросить... У вас руки подняты к небу...

\- Мы молимся, – был тихий ответ.

\- Создателю неба? – вспомнил я давние слова хозяина на вершине холма, и свое непередаваемое блаженство от соприкосновения с Великой силой.

\- Да, – просто сказал Эль-Ронт. – Создателю неба и земли, и всего остального. Но мы молим не о пощаде, а о понимании и осознании. О принятии природы вещей.

Он замолчал, а потом взял свиток у меня из рук, рассматривая его. Мне захотелось, чтобы Эль-Ронт рассказал о том времени, пока я не видел Маура, не был с ним. Но я не решался открыто спросить правителя.

Обтерев вспотевшие ладони о штанины, я напряженно поерзал на стуле.

\- Рисовал он намного лучше меня, – вдруг произнес Эль-Ронт, и на темном лице появилась улыбка. – Когда он подолгу не возвращался, я выходил и заставал его на берегу. На мокром песке были целые картины, которые набежавшая волна смывала без следа. Я сказал, что изображения сохранились бы дольше на другой поверхности. «Я хочу, чтобы прибой забрал их», – ответил твой хозяин. «Это моя память, а волны – забвение.»

Тут скрипнула входная дверь.

\- Бан, там Леа́ник и Га́кри мешки с зерном у калитки бросили, тяжеленные они, донеси до дома, - раздался привычный грубоватый голос Ками, и она появилась в передней, где у стола вполоборота ко входу восседал правитель Карнин-гула.

Наверное, примерно так же, как замершая на месте жена, выглядел и я в тот памятный день первой встречи с Эль-Орином. Только вот реакции Ками были быстрее, и ей не потребовалось даже той короткой паузы, чтобы громко завизжать от ужаса и выпрыгнуть обратно во двор.

Конечно же, я так давно общался с чужаками, что привык к их виду и почти забыл, насколько он может шокировать неподготовленного человека.

\- Простите, - густо покраснел я, обращаясь к Эль-Ронту. – Она просто... никогда не видела...

\- Неудивительно, - с легкой улыбкой кивнул он. – Пойди, успокой ее.

Жена уже стояла за калиткой, крепко прижимая к себе Эль-Нор, до этого, очевидно, весело игравшую неподалеку. При виде меня она еще больше напряглась, словно приготовившись к обороне.

\- Ками, – приблизился я. – Это мой знакомый, он приехал издалека, и он совершенно не опасен. Возвращайся в дом.

\- Это... это как вообще? – ее губы мелко дрожали. – Это что за мужик такой?! Высоченный, как дерево, и рожа такая страшная!

\- Прошу прощения, что напугал вас, - услышал я мягкий голос за спиной, и с еще бо́льшим стыдом понял, что подошедший Эль-Ронт слышал ее красочные отзывы.

Она машинально закивала, не отрывая от него широко распахнутых глаз.

Положение спасла Эль-Нор, вдруг вырвавшаяся из материнских объятий и подбежавшая к чужаку, до того, как Ками успела ее перехватить.

\- А странный дядя будет обедать? – задрав голову, спросила она, глядя на него снизу вверх без всякого страха, но с огромным детским любопытством.

\- Будет, - заверил правитель, присев на корточки напротив нее. – Так ты и есть Эль-Нор?

Я открыл рот от изумления, подумав, что он каким-то своим чудесным способом угадал ее имя, но тут же понял, что его наверняка упоминал на острове мой хозяин в их разговорах.

\- Да! - гордо заявила девочка. – А ты меня знаешь?

\- Я слышал о тебе, - серьезно ответил правитель.

Она еще пуще разулыбалась, высоко подняв голову и приосанившись – ей, несомненно, польстило, что о ней слышал даже этот диковинный гость, а значит, она очень важная личность.

Я же лишь с досадой прикрыл лицо ладонью, стыдясь ее фамильярного обращения.

Эль-Ронт поднялся, чуть склонившись и протягивая ей руку.

\- Хочешь показать мне, где ты живешь? - предложил он.

Дочка радостно уцепилась за его длинные пальцы, едва достав до них, и потянула за собой к зарослям дворовых сорняков, весело щебеча на ходу:

\- Смотри, вот тут у меня цветочки, тут я играю. Это моя лошадка Ни́ла, - подняла она с земли выструганную деревяшку. – А еще у нас большая спальня, где совсем не дует, и там мягкие кровати с подушками! Идем, покажу!

Она не подозревала, что болтает с правителем целой общины... гениальным лекарем... пришельцем с далеких звезд... И я ей отчасти завидовал.

Они скрылись за дверью в дом, и я облегченно обернулся к застывшей в недоумении Ками.

\- Видишь? Ее он не напугал.

Немного придя в себя и поняв, что жуткий посетитель настроен дружелюбно и не причинит нам никакого вреда, она проследовала за мной в помещение.

\- Ох, а зерно как же? – всплеснула руками жена, уже начав накрывать на стол. – Оно так и стоит за калиткой, если еще не украли! Бан, дурная твоя голова, я же просила принести!

Когда прошел ее страх, она быстро вернулась к своей деловитой практичности.

\- Сейчас принесу, - кивнул я, снова выходя.

Больше одного мешка за раз я утащить не мог, а было их четыре. Пыхтя и потея, я приволок один к порогу, чуть не наткнувшись на Эль-Ронта.

\- Я помогу тебе, - без тени смущения вызвался он, почти без усилий перенося мешок через порог и идя к калитке за остальными.

\- Что вы, _тар_! – озабоченно бросился я за ним, пугаясь одновременно и за допущенную непочтительность, и за его сердце. – Простите, мы все ведем себя с вами ужасно, но чтоб вы мешки с зерном таскали – это уж слишком!

\- Почему же? – окончательно огорошил он меня своим вопросом, очевидно, не считая это большой нагрузкой.

Пользуясь моим замешательством, он поднял два мешка одновременно, неся их в обеих руках, и у меня в очередной раз отвисла челюсть.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как взяться за последний мешок и потащить его к дому.

Уже темнело, и мы сели за стол. Правитель присоединился, как и обещал Эль-Нор, скорее просто из вежливости, чем из чувства голода; хотя при желании, как я давно знал от хозяина, чужаки могли есть любую нашу пищу без вреда для себя. Он похвалил наваристую похлебку, приготовленную Ками, на что та только молча покраснела и кивнула, не в силах справиться со смущением. Эль-Нор, активная и непоседливая, как все нормальные дети ее возраста, со смехом бегала вокруг стула гостя, хлопая его своими ручками по ногам. Всякий раз, когда она проделывала это со мной, у меня появлялось сильное желание ее отшлепать; и только пугливые глаза жены, тут же хватавшей дочку на руки, меня останавливали.

Эль-Ронт же совершенно не раздражался от этих детских проказ. Когда девочка совсем расшалилась и стала карабкаться ему на колени, правитель помог ей, поднимая и усаживая поудобнее, да еще и придерживая, чтобы она не упала. Любопытный ребенок тут же стал перебирать тяжелые пряди черных волос и ощупывать твердые уши прямоугольной формы, восхищенно рассматривая чужака, словно чудесную игрушку.

Ками оторопело уставилась на эту сцену, забыв о еде и вновь явно тревожась о том, что будет с ее дочерью, если чужак вдруг разгневается. 

\- Эль-Нор, перестань, а ну слезай быстро! – попытался я угомонить ее, но она даже не обратила на меня внимания.

\- Пусть открывает новое, - успокоил Эль-Ронт, позволяя подергать себя за воротник. – В этом нет ничего плохого.

Дочка тем временем приставила свою крошечную пухлую ладошку к узкой темной кисти правителя, сравнивая размеры.

\- Ого! Такие пальчики до неба достанут! – протянула она и непосредственно, радостно рассмеялась.

\- Когда мои сыновья были в этом возрасте, я видел свою задачу только в том, чтобы помочь им обрести контроль как можно скорее, – сказал Эль-Ронт, легко проведя свободной рукой по кудрявой головке. – Теперь я вижу, что это не единственный путь, а один из многих. И за это знание я благодарен всем вам.

Его речь поразила меня, и я долго пытался осознать услышанное. Я был уверен, что чужие неизмеримо более продвинуты, более совершенны как создания Высшей силы, и что им уж точно нечему учиться у нас.

Впервые мне стало понятнее, за что благодарил меня мой хозяин на острове; и что для них наше отсутствие контроля было не меньшим откровением.

Ночью мне не спалось. Я долго ворочался в постели, комкая одеяла. Для Эль-Ронта я на всякий случай постелил (сам, не доверяя это дело жене) на кровати Маура, так как только она была свободна. Но я подозревал, что он, скорее всего, не воспользуется ложем, лишь потому, что в эти несколько ночей не нуждался в отдыхе.

Когда мне надоели бесплодные попытки заснуть, я тихо поднялся и вышел из дома, обнаружив правителя сидящим на бревне под окном.

Он сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то перед собой, и сперва мне показалось, что он просто о чем-то глубоко задумался, пока я не проследил за его взглядом, заметив вдалеке за оградой маячащую у деревьев темную фигуру другого чужака.

Почувствовав мое присутствие, правитель обернулся.

\- Мои товарищи волнуются из-за того, что я здесь, - пояснил он. – Говорят, что если весть разойдется по деревне, мне может угрожать опасность. Поэтому на рассвете я уйду.

Я огорченно кивнул, понимая его ответственность перед его подчиненными, хотя мне очень хотелось, чтобы его визит продлился подольше.

Эль-Ронт молча подвинулся, приглашая меня сесть рядом, и я тоже опустился на бревно.

\- К тому же, так будет лучше для нас обоих, - добавил он после паузы. – Горе еще слишком свежо. Пока я рядом, ты не можешь забыть о нем и излечиться от своей печали.

Да, семейное сходство было для меня теперь столь явным, что я поражался, как раньше мог его не замечать. Точнее, не хотел замечать, и изо всех сил отрицал очевидное.

Те же самые узкие серые глаза, полные сострадания и глубочайшей доброты, несмотря на их пронзительность. Та же внезапная лучистая теплая улыбка, в которой всегда было что-то по-детски беззащитное. Те же четкие, гармоничные движения и жесты, и манера держаться одновременно просто и величественно. Тот же низкий, успокаивающий голос. И я не мог ни на миг перестать думать о хозяине, пока неподалеку находился тот, кого он уважал и любил, и с кем имел так много общего. Так... много...

\- Ты должен оставить прошлое позади, чтобы жить, – добавил Эль-Ронт, снова взглянув на небо. – Я тоже.

\- Я _не хочу_ забывать! – прошептал я в отчаянии, подняв глаза, так некстати наполнившиеся слезами.

Мне хотелось вечно помнить хозяина – но не того, с повязанными тканью поредевшими волосами, с рубцами от ожогов на коже, с впалыми щеками и безнадежной темнотой глаз. И даже не того холодного, механического, чужого, с невероятной силы молниеносными движениями и волчьим оскалом. А того – заливающегося звонким смехом, бегущего, жизнерадостного и остроумного, того, который никогда не презирал меня и так многому научил... Того, кого больше нет и никогда не будет.

Эль-Ронт молчал.

Я вздохнул, вставая с бревна и направляясь к входной двери, решив, что он хочет побыть один. Но он последовал за мной легкими шагами, тоже заходя в дом и ложась на кровать Маура поверх одеяла. Серебристые глаза мерцали в темноте.

На рассвете правитель попрощался и пошел к калитке, не оборачиваясь. И у меня вновь защемило сердце, когда я понял, что он – то единственное связующее звено, которое осталось между мной и хозяином. У нас с Эль-Ронтом появилось нечто общее. Никогда бы не подумал, что у меня может быть что-то общее с чужаком. Но это было так. Это чувство, разрывающее и жгучее. Это чувство, объединяющее нас.

Но я не мог и не решался окликнуть его. Только смотрел ему вслед.

Он вернулся. Подошел ко мне и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. И я впервые не отвел взгляда.

Тогда он протянул руку, и, видя в моих глазах согласие и доверие, приложил пальцы к моему виску и ко лбу. Сосредоточенно подержав их некоторое время, кивнул мне, и на этот раз ушел окончательно. 

В ту ночь я заснул сразу, как только голова моя коснулась подушки. Но и обычным сном это тоже нельзя было назвать. Ибо случилось то, чего никогда раньше не было – пробудившись утром, я помнил все свои сны. Они были яркими и остались со мной; эти никогда не виденные мной картины _не моей_ жизни.


	29. Прощальный дар Эль-Ронта

Небольшая каюта под палубой была освещена лишь одним светильником, состоящим из каркаса в виде металлических прутьев, внутри которого был заключен мерцающий кристалл, похожий на те из смотровой комнаты, куда водил нас Эль-Регир. В каюте находились двое. Оранжевый свет падал на лицо моего хозяина, лежащего на узкой кровати у стены. Рядом с ним на стуле сидел правитель Карнин-гула.

Маура вдруг резко побледнел и попытался встать, хватаясь за край кровати. Одним молниеносным движением Эль-Ронт успел подставить медный тазик. Затем поднес стакан воды и промокнул лицо лежащего влажной тканью.

\- Простите, - виновато пробормотал Маура. – Я не хотел доставлять вам столько хлопот.

\- Все в порядке, - улыбнулся ему правитель. – Просто отдыхай, ни о чем не тревожься. – Он вышел из кабинки, вынося тазик, и быстро вернулся, высыпая в оставшуюся в стакане воду светлый порошок из небольшого пакетика.

\- Выпей, это поможет.

Маура подчинился, осушив стакан и снова опускаясь на подушку.

\- Меня никогда раньше так не укачивало... – устало произнес он через несколько минут.

\- Здесь очень сильное волновое поле, - пояснил чужак. – Когда корабль наберет нужную скорость, отключится двигатель, и мы будем плыть по инерции. Тогда будет легче. Это с непривычки действует на всех, мне в первые несколько раз тоже было совсем не по себе.

\- Понятно... а я подумал, что надо было мне все-таки дождаться, пока полностью поправлюсь.

Наступила долгая пауза.

\- Я не поправлюсь, – полуутвердительно сказал мой хозяин, вглядевшись в лицо правителя.

\- Ты серьезно болен, - ответил Эль-Ронт, не скрывая правды. – Это последствия облучения. Я надеялся, что они не проявятся так скоро, или минуют тебя вовсе. Мы попытаемся тебе помочь.

\- Значит, я как раз вовремя уплыл, - сказал Маура с улыбкой. – До того, как стать обузой и остальным. Спасибо вам.

\- Я уверен, что твои друзья заботились бы о тебе.

\- Они заслуживают хорошей жизни, _тар_. После всего, что им пришлось перенести.

\- Я буду с тобой, - пообещал Эль-Ронт. – И позабочусь обо всем.

\- А... как там? На Сейе?

\- Там очень красиво и спокойно, - ответил правитель. – Предки Эль-Орина основали Первую общину еще пятьсот лет назад. Теперь это центр производства и лечения. На остров не допускаются люди с материка, поэтому там мы можем свободно использовать любое секретное оборудование. Вторая община, Карнин-гул – центр обучения и исследований, Третья – связи и средств передвижения, Четвертая – оружейный центр. Мы сохранили традиции и правила с незапамятных времен. Был велик риск смешаться с коренным населением и растерять все былые знания и навыки. Хотя многое все равно бесследно утеряно. Четвертый центр окончательно нарушил закон о невмешательстве, который был для нас главным, начав похищать и использовать людей. Но теперь этому положен конец, и мы будем все делать для того, чтобы этого больше не повторилось. Чтобы ни одна жертва не оказалась напрасной... – добавил он, легко отводя волосы со лба лежащего.

* * *

\- Если хочешь, можем выйти на палубу, - предложил Эль-Ронт ближе к ночи, когда Маура немного отдохнул и пришел в себя.

\- Хочу, - мой хозяин сидел на кровати, обувая невысокие сапоги.

\- На Сейе у тебя будут более подходящие вещи, - Эль-Ронт вернулся, принеся теплую белую кофту с высоким горлом. – А пока надень вот это.

Маура переоделся и со смехом помахал свисающими чересчур длинными рукавами:

\- Это ваше?

\- Мое, - улыбнувшись ему, Эль-Ронт ловко подвернул рукава так, чтобы они не мешали, затем обернул плечи сидящего широкой накидкой.

\- Не надо, мне уже тепло.

\- На палубе холодно, - возразил Эль-Ронт. – Ты в этом убедишься.

Сам правитель был теперь одет в такой же плотный темно-серый свитер.

\- Готов?

\- Да, - кивнул Маура, вставая.

\- Пойдем.

Наверху уже полностью стемнело, и дул сильный, пронизывающий ветер.

\- Какое оно, оказывается, огромное – море... – восхищенно сказал Маура, подходя к самому борту.

\- Это называется _кимéн _[1], - пояснил Эль-Ронт. – Их на Земле несколько. Тот, по которому мы сейчас плывем – _кимен _Атла́нтэ. Посреди него еще примерно четыре тысячелетия назад был остров огромных размеров – Атла́н, который впоследствии целиком затонул.

\- Из-за чего? – мой хозяин с любопытством повернулся к стоящему рядом.

\- Из-за гордыни и алчности, - вздохнул Эль-Ронт. – Которые погубили очень многих во все времена. А точнее – из-за природных катаклизмов, возникших в результате злоупотребления изобретенным оружием. Трещина в земной коре расходилась все больше, землетрясения участились. Те, кто заранее понял, что катастрофа неизбежна, начали втайне строить морские корабли, чтобы перебраться на материк. Они спаслись и стали жить заново, основали новые общины. Некоторые из тех людей в былые времена тесно сотрудничали и дружили с _эллир_. Возможно, кто-то из нашего народа дал им слишком опасную информацию. Возможно, это были и другие.

\- Другие... – задумчиво проговорил Маура. – Трагальд говорил о других... Сколько еще их было и будет, делящих между собой эту Землю?

\- Это уже не твоя забота, - Эль-Ронт мягко опустил руку ему на плечо. – Ты сделал все, что в твоих силах, чтобы окончить нашу войну. Не взваливай на себя ответственность за судьбу всего мира.

Маура устало оперся о борт, и Эль-Ронт крепче приобнял его, заслоняя от ночного ветра. Так они стояли, глядя на сияющие в почерневшем небе алмазные искорки звезд.

* * *

\- Думаю, тебе не составит труда овладеть этим умением.

\- Вы же знаете, как я быстро учусь, - улыбнулся Маура.

На другой день они сидели на освещенной солнцем палубе, и Эль-Ронт делал набросок деревянного табурета, параллельно объясняя:

\- ...Контур – общие очертания объекта – линии, форма. Масштаб – уменьшается до размера поверхности, на которой рисуешь, но важно сохранить соотношение, пропорции реального объекта. Трехмерность. Тень – черное. Свет – белое. Полутона – серое. Мы воспринимаем объем, на рисунке он передается с помощью правильного распределения света и тени в нужных местах. Сначала обозначаешь основную форму, затем прорисовываешь детали, от крупных к мелким. Попробуй, - он протянул тонкую светлую пластинку и несколько рисовальных палочек, на обратных концах которых были щеточки для стирания. – Нарисуй меня.

Правитель опустился на стул напротив, сидя неподвижно, пока Маура присматривался к его лицу.

\- Вы словно весь состоите из тени и полутонов, - заметил он. – А свет – только глаза.

Эль-Ронт тепло кивнул ему.

\- А я, наверное, наоборот, - задумчиво произнес мой хозяин.

\- Я нарисую тебя, - чужак взял еще одну пластинку и палочки. – Чтобы ты не терялся в догадках.

Они одновременно углубились в процесс, то и дело посматривая друг на друга, чтобы свериться с пропорциями.

\- Кажется, не очень удачно, - Маура протянул готовый портрет.

\- Предельная точность линий. Ты улавливаешь мельчайшие изменения объема гораздо лучше, чем я. Боюсь, что тут мне уже нечему тебя учить – тебе осталось только практиковаться. Возьми.

Маура долго смотрел на свой портрет.

\- Спасибо, - наконец сказал он. – Последний раз я видел свое отражение в _теми́рт _[2] у вас в Карнин-гуле. Но вы ведь еще что-то добавили, или изменили? Не могу понять, что.

\- То, чего нет в отражении, - ответил Эль-Ронт. – Этот свет видят не глазами.

* * *

\- Я думал, ты будешь отдыхать с дороги.

\- Не спится. – Маура оперся локтями о серые перила, и, стоя спиной к правителю, стал изучать ночной небосвод.

Эль-Ронт скрылся в доме. Выйдя через несколько минут, он поставил на доски веранды треножник с венчающим его черным металлическим прибором, который направил на небо.

\- Посмотри.

\- Куда? – спросил Маура.

\- Сюда. Внутрь. – Эль-Ронт указал на круглое отверстие.

Маура заглянул и отшатнулся.

\- Что это?

\- Это и есть Луна.

Я словно смотрел в прибор через его глаза – или глаза Эль-Ронта. Все поле зрения заполнила желтоватая поверхность со множеством серых пятен и щербинок. Луна, искаженная – нет, увеличенная стократ выпуклым прозрачным кварцем.

Были еще другие «Земли», показанные молчавшему все это время хозяину. Одна светло-оранжевая, с полосами и размытым темным пятном на ней; другая маленькая и красноватая. Эль-Ронт как-то называл их, рассказывал. Потом снова повернул устройство, направив его еще выше, ориентируясь по сияющей белой звезде.

\- А там – наш дом. Отсюда видно только звезду Сьюль [3], а также восемь наиболее ярких звезд созвездия Но́рун [4]. Оказалось, что в этом небе его очертания напоминают распахнутые крылья бабочки – правда, наши бабочки были сплошь черные, и размером со здешнюю птицу. Само наше солнце, Брее́л, с Земли не увидеть даже при предельном увеличении.

\- Ваш... дом? – с запинкой переспросил хозяин. – Вы... действительно оттуда прилетели?

\- Да. Конечно, я не был среди тех, кто был выслан в первых кораблях. Это были наши далекие предки, и произошло это, согласно записям, пять тысячелетий назад. Мы, остальные, присоединились гораздо позже, уже не путем полета в кораблях – это заняло бы еще многие годы. Мы все рождались, как дети тех первопроходцев, уже на Земле. Так постепенно все, кто хотел мира, притянулись сюда. К сожалению, за нами опять последовали те, кому все еще нужна была война, новые территории, новые богатства. Мы стали для них сигнальным огнем, и притянули их сюда за собой. И так получилось, что мы невольно обрекли эту Землю на ту же участь – разрушение, порабощение и смерть. Получилось, что все наши усилия были напрасны. Поэтому так важно было – мне, Эль-Орину, Эль-Ару, и еще многим – положить всему этому конец, не дать пламени войны охватить и этот мир и распространиться дальше.

\- Но ведь они могут вернуться? – машинально озвучил свои мысли Маура. – Сюда, или куда-нибудь еще? Вы говорите, что вы бессмертны, если я правильно понял, хотя ваши тела так же умирают... Но это что-то, что не умирает, оно может возвращаться?

\- Это «что-то» называется _киа́ле _[5], - с полуулыбкой кивнул Эль-Ронт, явно гордый его догадливостью. – И да, все мы можем вернуться. Возможно, нынешнее спокойствие – это только отсрочка. Именно поэтому мы приняли решение оставить эту Землю как можно скорее, и либо попытаться вернуться домой, либо искать другие, еще не заселенные Земли с подходящими условиями. Это будет трудный путь, но это лучше, чем оставаться здесь и продолжать подвергать риску коренное население, которое этого не заслужило.

\- Эль-Регир мне тоже показывал те звезды на настенном полотне... – вспомнил мой хозяин. – Почему?

\- Потому, что тебя это напрямую касается, Маура, – тихо произнес Эль-Ронт. – Ты ведь знаешь, кто ты на самом деле. Но незадолго до отъезда из Карнин-гула я узнал также, кто я.

\- О чем вы? – глухо спросил стоящий напротив.

\- Недавно привезли украденное у нас оборудование, находившееся в Румине все эти годы. Я хотел проверить образцы крови и тканей, которые взял у тебя, чтобы понять, насколько велико было повреждение. Данные во многом совпали с еще одними, которые уже были в хранилище. С моими. Я проверил родовые составляющие, и внес туда также информацию Эль-Регира и Эль-Эдана, чтобы исключить ошибку. Это не было совпадением. Двадцать три года назад, когда я был, среди остальных, захвачен в плен Эль-Эламом, он насильно взял у меня истоки. Похищенная женщина-_ана_ выносила плод.

\- Этого не может быть... – ошеломленно проговорил Маура.

\- Но это то, что случилось.

Мой хозяин молча несколько раз кивнул, неподвижно уставившись на гладкие темные доски под ногами и пытаясь унять охватившую его дрожь.

\- Давай вернемся в дом, - предложил Эль-Ронт. – Я понимаю, что это все для тебя слишком тяжело. Я сам ругал Эль-Регира, а теперь совершаю ту же ошибку.

\- Он мой брат... – неожиданно растерянно улыбнулся Маура. – Эль-Регир ведь мой брат? И Эль-Эдан тоже?

\- Да. Они твои братья, - с готовностью подтвердил правитель.

\- А вы... мой отец... – медленно проговорил он, все еще не веря. – Но... почему я никогда до этого вас не видел?

\- Меня вскоре вызволили из плена, и я не знал о твоем рождении. Проникнуть в камеры больше не представлялось возможности. Несколько лет спустя из-за ошибки одного из помощников в комнате опытов произошел сильнейший взрыв, - продолжал Эль-Ронт. – Мы думали, что все дети тогда погибли. Но ты остался жив.

\- Я... оказался под телами остальных, - вспоминая, произнес Маура. – Это прикрыло меня от падающих обломков. Через рухнувшую стену я смог бежать... Но перед этим... я увидел тело... Эль-Элама... Он лежал на полу с рассеченной головой... И я снял с его пальца кольцо. Я тогда ни о чем не думал, даже о том, что это может быть ценная вещь... Просто увидел и схватил. – Он вновь со стыдом опустил глаза.

\- Если бы ты этого не сделал, его бы сняли наши враги, раньше нас достигнувшие базы, - ответил Эль-Ронт. – И тогда Эль-Таур замкнул бы цепь, как и хотел, как только ему удалось бы захватить и звено Эль-Орина – последнее, четвертое. Мое было уже взято, когда я был в плену. Эль-Калад впоследствии добровольно отдала свое, объединившись с Эль-Тауром. Ты дал нам время, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять.

\- Но из-за меня потом погибло столько людей!

\- Эти люди все равно не остались бы в живых. Но вдобавок они бы умерли рабами.

Маура наконец позволил Эль-Ронту увести себя обратно в комнату, подальше от холодного ночного ветра, и в темноте забрался на кровать, прислонившись к стене и обвив колени руками.

\- Вы... вы видели ее? – вдруг с отчаянием спросил он. – Мою... мать?..

Эль-Ронт медленно кивнул, присев на край кровати.

\- Я видел всех тех женщин мельком, когда мои товарищи выводили меня через проходную комнату. Я был тогда одурманен и почти без сознания. Но, может, я успел запомнить. Подожди... – Взгляд его словно подернулся дымкой, и он замер, мысленно фокусируясь на далеком образе. – ...Их много, около двадцати, часть плачет и закрывает лица руками. Вот, кажется, это она... черты лица наиболее схожи с твоими. Волосы кольцами...

\- Кудри, - сдавленным голосом подсказал Маура.

\- Да. Думаю, я не ошибся. Посмотри. – Он приложил пальцы к виску сидящего напротив.

Плечи Маура дрогнули, и он резко зажмурился.

\- Она... красивая, - едва совладав с собой, пробормотал он.

Правитель вновь склонил голову в согласии, хотя ему, скорее всего, было трудно оценить внешность человеческих женщин.

\- Что с ней потом сделали? – едва слышно спросил Маура, кусая губы.

\- По нашим данным, убили, как и остальных матерей, чтобы никто не мог поведать о местонахождении _шинйу́р _[6]. У нас не было возможности ее спасти. Ни ее, ни других. – Он положил ладонь на его плечо.

\- Я чувствую себя как в той игре, «лабиринт», - задумчиво произнес мой хозяин, не глядя на него, но и не сбрасывая его руку. – Как ни поверни... невозможно выиграть. Что вы сделали тогда, в детстве? Вы обещали рассказать. Наверное, предложили изменить саму игру так, чтобы победа стала возможной? Только ваши исправления никто не принял... – предположил он.

\- Нет, Маура. Я, конечно же, объяснил учителю, что правила несправедливы, и что занятие видится мне бессмысленным. Но уже после того, как разбил лабиринт о стену.

Медленно, медленно тишина расползалась по комнате.

Потом Маура улыбнулся.

Эль-Ронт помог ему снять тунику, мельком бросив взгляд на его грудь.

\- Простите... Я отдал ваш подарок, как выкуп Бану на женитьбу, - сокрушенно признался Маура. – Ничего другого ценного тогда не было...

\- Ты поступил правильно, - успокоил его Эль-Ронт. – Не волнуйся об этом. Все, что нам по-настоящему нужно, внутри нас. – Он отодвинул одеяло, и, когда Маура лег, укрыл его.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты это знал, - тихо произнес правитель.

\- Я чувствовал, - был столь же тихий ответ. – Где-то глубоко внутри.

\- Прошу, если ты сам этого захочешь... обращайся ко мне, как к отцу. – Едва касаясь, Эль-Ронт провел ладонью по его лбу. – Отдыхай. Я буду рядом.

* * *

На другое утро Эль-Ронт вошел в комнату с длинной голубоватой рубахой в руках.

\- Переоденься в это, - обратился он к уже вставшему хозяину. – Это ненадолго, только для проверки.

\- Я думал, вы уже все, что надо, знаете, - вопросительно взглянул на него Маура, накинув широкое бесформенное одеяние.

\- Здешним лекарям нужны еще данные, и у них есть дополнительное оборудование. Пойдем.

Увидев посреди комнаты длинный высокий стол в окружении каких-то приборов, Маура замер на пороге.

\- Не бойся, никто здесь не будет удерживать тебя силой, - сказал Эль-Ронт за его спиной, положив руки ему на плечи.

Он помог моему хозяину лечь на стол, попутно начав объяснять, для чего нужно каждое из незнакомых приспособлений.

\- ..._Талма́т_ [7] считывает информацию о состоянии твоего тела и сохраняет в базе данных. Постарайся совсем не шевелиться, иначе придется начинать все сначала.

Успокаивающе погладив лежащего по голове, он вышел и встал за прозрачную перегородку.

С едва слышным гудением широкая серебристая полоска вокруг стола тронулась с места, и в глубине ее зажигался то красный, то желтый свет, а стоящие за перегородкой лекари смотрели на небольшие прямоугольные пластинки у себя в руках.

Блестящая арка закончила свою работу, останавливаясь у подножия стола.

Еще некоторое время Эль-Ронт ждал сигнала от своих коллег, пока наконец один из них не кивнул.

\- Вот и все, - правитель помог Маура спуститься.

\- Я свободен?

\- Да.

\- Тогда я пойду на берег.

Маура резко швырял камешки в воду, и они, подпрыгивая, один за другим скрывались в темно-синих волнах далеко от берега.

Сзади бесшумно подошел Эль-Ронт, присаживаясь на скалы и глядя на горизонт.

Еще два-три раза размахнувшись и побив очередной рекорд на дальность, Маура повернулся и присоединился к чужаку, садясь рядом.

\- Почему меня так притягивает вода? – задумчиво произнес он. – Словно успокаивает и как-то странно будоражит одновременно... Тебе это знакомо?

\- Знакомо, - кивнул правитель. – У нас на родине пустынные условия, а природные водоемы – большая редкость. Вода воспринимается в глубине сознания как источник жизни, радости и наслаждения, а здесь она в изобилии.

\- Я... скучаю, - вдруг признался Маура. – Или мне так кажется... Я ничего не помню, и все же... Теперь я понимаю, что Аргон имел в виду, когда сказал, что дом всегда будет звать меня назад...

\- Это так, - сочувственно произнес Эль-Ронт. – И я тоже слышу этот зов. Постоянно.

\- Но ты точно знаешь, где твой дом... А я как будто... Разрываюсь пополам. Часть меня все еще хочет вернуться к прежней жизни... Хотя это невозможно. И не только из-за моего состояния. Я уже слишком изменился. Изнутри, понимаешь?

\- Ты перестал убегать от себя самого. Да, это меняет восприятие и отношение ко всему окружающему. И это невероятно тяжелая доля. Ты правильно заметил тогда, в Карнин-гуле, что мне не понять до конца, что ты испытываешь. Так же, как и то, что испытывает Аргон. Ведь никому пока так и не удалось устранить то, из-за чего все преимущества меркнут – отсутствие потомства у мужской части. Ты, вероятно, об этом тоже успел прочесть.

Маура кивнул, закусывая губу.

\- Но у вас особая судьба, - продолжил говоривший. – Ты знаешь, почему нами были начаты опыты по скрещиванию? Мы до последнего надеялись, что в здешних людях не заложено семя войны. Мы хотели остаться здесь и начать рождаться в их телах, усовершенствованных нами, но без памяти о нашем прошлом. Мы хотели _забыть_. Если не узнаёшь своего врага, не возникает и желания мстить за причиненное зло. Но задуманное оказалось почти невыполнимым – даже когда рожденные _серколлир_ начали выживать, они были либо бездушными и безвольными рабами без искры жизни, либо агрессивными дикарями, ведомыми только голодом и страхом, потому что внутри была энергия _аннан_, а не наша. Исключения были столь редки, что мы прекратили эту работу. Но теперь я рад, что вражеская группа ее продолжила.

\- Но они ведь не хотели мира?

\- Мы убедились в этом после того, как было раскрыто предательство. Они изначально хотели вынудить рождаться в этих телах только нас, тех, кто мешал их планам по захвату. Если бы им удалось ослабить нас и лишить памяти, никто бы уже не стоял у них на пути.

\- Они забрали у тебя всё... – покачал головой Маура, думая о том, что слышал о прошлом правителя. – Твое счастье, твою силу, возможности...

\- Это случилось, и этого не изменить, - коротко заключил Эль-Ронт. – Но я не могу не быть им благодарен. За то, что дали мне... тебя. Ты унаследовал лучшее из двух миров. И я горжусь тобой.

\- Я провалился во всем, что пытался сделать, - резко возразил сидящий рядом. – Вряд ли у тебя есть повод мной гордиться.

\- Ты сам коришь и обвиняешь себя больше, чем смог бы кто-нибудь извне. Прости _себя_, Маура. Это наиболее верный путь.

\- К чему? – тот поднял на него глаза.

\- К покою, - пояснил Эль-Ронт. – Мне еще не удалось полностью обрести его. Но я хочу, чтобы ты и в этом меня превзошел.

* * *

\- Что это такое? – поинтересовался Маура у Эль-Ронта тем вечером, рассматривая плоскую вытянутую коробку с локоть длиной, усеянную ровными мелкими отверстиями, на передней стенке которой были натянуты рядами тонкие полупрозрачные нити. – Похоже на музыкальный инструмент...

\- Да, это _ри́лай_, - пояснил Эль-Ронт, с удивлением беря предмет у него из рук. – Где ты его нашел?

\- В стенном шкафу, за стопкой с покрывалами, - ответил мой хозяин.

\- Должно быть, он принадлежал кому-то из проживавших здесь, или одному из лекарей, - предположил правитель. – Он довольно старый, я не видел такого образца со времен моего детства. У моей матери был точно такой же, и она учила меня играть.

\- А она... – Маура замешкался, не закончив вопрос.

\- Она погибла в одной из атак, - подтвердил Эль-Ронт. – Мне тогда было столько же, сколько тебе сейчас. Отец погиб еще раньше. Когда наконец мы все поймем, что война бессмысленна?.. – тихо сказал он сам себе, поворачивая находку в руках.

\- Пожалуйста, сыграй что-нибудь, – попросил Маура.

\- Не уверен, что еще помню, - с сомнением покачал головой чужак. Он сел на кровать, проводя длинными тонкими пальцами по натянутым нитям, которые издали мелодичный звон, отдающийся нежным эхом где-то в глубинах инструмента. Затем, постепенно восстанавливая сложный мотив, правитель все более уверенно перебирал струны кончиками пальцев, зажимая их в определенных местах.

Присевший рядом хозяин долго слушал с видимым восхищением на лице; затем, не выдержав, тоже потянулся к инструменту, и, когда рука Эль-Ронта уходила в левую половину коробочки, осторожно дергал за нужные струны справа, и дополнительные ноты идеально встраивались в основную партию.

Вместе они играли в наступающих сумерках, при неярком оранжевом свете.

* * *

Присев на кровать, Эль-Ронт осторожно смазал губы лежащего увлажняющей мазью из плоской коробочки, затем взял плошку с бледно-желтой смесью, напоминающей пюре.

\- Не могу, - чуть покачал головой Маура. – Сегодня особенно плохо.

\- Я знаю, - тихо произнес Эль-Ронт. – Но тебе нужно поддерживать силы.

\- Для чего?

Вместо ответа правитель набрал небольшую ложку и поднес к губам лежащего.

Маура нехотя подчинился, с трудом глотая.

\- Кисло...

\- Это уменьшит тошноту.

Съев, сколько мог, мой хозяин отвернулся, и Эль-Ронт опустил посуду, глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Что?.. – спросил Маура, дотягиваясь до его пальцев.

Эль-Ронт отставил плошку на столик и взял обе его руки, держа их между своими.

\- Я еще раз говорил с Эль-Сонром. Эль-Регир и Эль-Эдан оба хотели стать твоими _танру́н _[8]. Эль-Эдан оказался наиболее подходящим. Через двое суток он будет здесь, на платформе это еще быстрее, чем по воде. Риск отторжения очень велик, из-за того, что твоя мать – _ана_, и сейчас твоему телу будет особенно трудно справиться с инородным материалом...

\- И Эль-Сонр сказал, что слишком поздно, да? – спокойно добавил Маура в образовавшейся паузе. – И что я вообще не переживу этой операции. Тогда, на берегу... я услышал это в твоем голосе. Ты уже знал результаты.

\- Это было его мнение, но я не обязан с ним соглашаться, - твердо сказал правитель. – Я не хочу подвергать тебя лишним страданиям. Но пока есть хоть малый шанс, мы попробуем, и сделаем все возможное.

\- Нет, - тихо, но решительно возразил мой хозяин. – Отмени это, запрети Эль-Эдану прилетать. Я все читал. Это риск и для него.

\- Осложнения при пересадке случаются крайне редко.

\- Но случаются.

\- Это не повод ничего не предпринимать. И мы все к этому готовы.

\- Я не готов.

\- Маура, - настойчиво проговорил Эль-Ронт. – Тебе нельзя сдаваться. Это единственный шанс, и моя ответственность.

\- И _мое_ тело.

Продолговатые веки Эль-Ронта опустились, скрывая боль.

\- Отец... Не надо. Я так... устал. Я хочу только... отдохнуть, - очень тихо сказал лежащий.

\- Обсудим подробности, когда тебе станет немного лучше, - произнес чужак, словно хватаясь за соломинку. – Сейчас я не имею права требовать от тебя такого решения.

\- Мое решение не изменится, - прерывисто выдохнув, возразил Маура. – Ты как-то сказал, что я сильный, но в этом ты ошибся. Я оказался слишком слабым. – Он отвернул лицо, не сдержав навернувшихся на глаза слез.

\- Это не так, - Эль-Ронт тепло приложил руку к его щеке, заставляя посмотреть на него, затем вновь взял его руки, грея их между своих ладоней. – В тебе нет слабости, _ир мье_.

\- _А-те лам, бáаб _[9], - прошептал Маура. Слезы уже открыто струились по его щекам.

\- _Аг лам а-те, Эль-Маур_ [10], - ответил Эль-Ронт дрогнувшим голосом.

Маура потянулся к нему, и правитель помог ему сесть, и руки моего хозяина обвили плечи чужака, а голова склонилась на его плечо.

Заняв место рядом на кровати и опираясь спиной на подушки, Эль-Ронт прижимал к себе и легонько укачивал худое изможденное тело, гладя длинной темной ладонью взмокшие пряди медных волос, касаясь щекой горячей макушки.

И в прохладной послеполуденной тишине комнаты чужак запел нечто, напоминающее мотив без слов; однако в его интонациях было больше, чем возможно было передать словами. Странные переливчатые звуки, какие вряд ли смог бы с такой тонкостью и мягкостью издать человек, похожие на протяжное мелодичное гудение, но невероятно ласкающие слух. Эти звуки успокаивали его сына, и вот уже разгладились морщинки от напряженно сведенных бровей, а на губах заиграла легкая улыбка. Маура мирно спал, отдыхая на узкой груди, в которой израненное, пробитое сердце чужака неровно билось, отдавая безмерную отцовскую любовь тому, кто был так долго ее лишен, и только теперь согласился ее принять.

* * *

Услышав тихий стон со стороны кровати, сидевший у стола обернулся и быстро приблизился к спящему, когда тот резко очнулся от своего кошмара, тяжело дыша и жадно хватая ртом воздух.

\- Я здесь. – Эль-Ронт положил руку поверх одеяла, успокаивающе поглаживая его по груди и животу. – Это был сон.

Постепенно придя в себя, лежащий устало посмотрел на него.

\- Опять этот огонь... я горел в нем заживо... Столько взрывов, рушились целые здания... Здания выше деревьев... И эти черные летающие лодки, только намного больше, чем те из Румина... А потом я видел остальных детей из прозрачной клетки, в которой мы жили... Я вдруг вспомнил их имена и лица... Их окровавленные тела среди осколков... Почему эти кошмары никак не прекратятся?

\- Ты слишком многое пережил, чтобы это прошло бесследно, - вздохнул его слушатель. – Во сне преграды ослабевают, и все подавляемое вырывается наружу. Но это хорошо, таким образом ты избавляешься от боли. Так же, как и когда говоришь об этом.

Маура медленно кивнул.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил чужак.

\- Нормально, - хозяин сел на кровати. – Уже совсем не лихорадит.

Эль-Ронт немного подержал ладонь на его влажном лбу, проверяя сам, затем кивнул и отошел обратно к своему рабочему месту, давая вставшему пойти умыться и привести себя в порядок.

\- Так ты еще и _тел-нетри́_? [11] – вернувшись, удивленно спросил хозяин, разглядывая стол, усыпанный мелкими гибкими прозрачными трубочками и металлическими нитями, который был принесен прямо в спальню, чтобы Эль-Ронт мог находиться неподалеку от спящего.

\- Нет, это всего лишь базовая сборка деталей для будущего светопроводника, - улыбнулся правитель. – Мне просто нужно было себя занять. Я здесь в качестве советчика по условиям полета, только как лекарь.

Он указал на свободный край скамьи, и Маура сел рядом.

\- С помощью информации и оборудования из Четвертого центра мы вновь попытаемся достроить корабль, - продолжил чужак. – А этот прибор позволит нам послать световой сигнал. Если там остались живые, и будет получен ответ...

\- У вас получится... вернуться? – треснувшим голосом спросил мой хозяин.

\- Не раньше, чем родятся внуки наших внуков. И, конечно, мы с тобой к тому времени будем уже в других телах.

\- Можно мне попробовать? – кивнул Маура на детали.

Правитель пододвинул ему часть тонких гибких трубочек, в которые вдевал блестящие нити:

\- Нанизывай по две, а концы сгибай в форме петли, вот так, - показал он, и Маура присоединился к работе.

Тут взгляд его упал на развернутый измятый свиток, лежащий в углу стола.

\- Это же... – глаза Маура расширились, – это те задания, которые ты мне дал! Ты их для чего-то использовал?!

\- Это _вие́н _[12] для расчета скоростей и расстояний. Там почти не было ошибок. Ты очень помог в нашем деле, за что и я, и здешняя команда тебе благодарны. Зная твою неусидчивость, я не ожидал, что ты вообще за них возьмешься.

Некоторое время они продолжали молча. 

\- Мы... действительно жили раньше? – спросил мой хозяин.

\- И не только мы. Все, кто находится в Созданном мире.

\- Почему я ничего не помню? О прошлом?

Эль-Ронт оторвался от работы и взглянул на него.

\- Из-за рождения в этом теле. Люди, как правило, не помнят. Забвение – это дар тем, кто еще не осознал себя.

\- Расскажи мне, - в голосе просившего звучало отчаяние. – Расскажи мне еще о нашем доме.

Чужак придвинулся ближе, поднося пальцы к голове Маура.

\- Если ты готов, я покажу тебе.

Мой хозяин сам взял его руку и порывисто прижал к своему виску.

В его раскрытых потемневших глазах отчаяние сменялось нарастающим потрясением, затем радостью с заблестевшими росинками слез; затем умиротворенностью и покоем.

\- Это время до последней войны, до того, как были разрушены многие _ва́ркир_ [13] и выжжены равнины, - пояснил Эль-Ронт. – Итми́н. Он не так красив, как Кон-те́рра [14], но это...

\- Наш дом. 

\- Да.

\- И ты правда все это помнишь? То, что было много тысячелетий назад?

\- Видимо, наши тела и _гинтри́нир _лучше приспособлены для переноса информации. Самое необходимое, и то, что врезалось в сознание, остается. Разумеется, очень многие детали стираются, иначе тяжело было бы снова оказываться в детском теле. Есть и преимущества, и недостатки. Так же, как и в телах _аннан_.

\- А... я там был когда-нибудь? – с надеждой спросил Маура. – С тобой?

\- Да. Ты был моим братом, по крайней мере однажды. И боевым товарищем, когда мы плечом к плечу сражались с нашими врагами.

\- Так ты... сразу это узнал? Когда в первый раз меня увидел?

\- Нет, - покачал головой правитель. – Не сразу. Только тогда, когда вновь увидел тебя на пристани, полмесяца назад. _Тру́ут_ позволяется только между членами нынешней семьи, а иначе считается преступлением. Мы намеренно подавляем любой глубокий контакт, когда смотрим в глаза. Но, возможно, это иногда происходит помимо воли, на самом неосознанном уровне. Так или иначе, сейчас новый период жизни, другое место и другое время. Нет нужды оглядываться на прошлое, если из него извлечены должные уроки.

\- Значит, наверняка я уже совершал такие же ошибки... – сокрушенно сказал Маура. – И не смог этого понять...

\- Каждый раз дается новый шанс, - заверил его правитель. – И ты каждый день можешь понимать, исправлять, начинать заново. Осознавать то, кем ты являешься, независимо от твоего прошлого или будущего.

Маура зябко поежился, и Эль-Ронт, сняв свою легкую коричневую куртку, накинул ее на плечи сидящего рядом, затем придвинулся ближе, прижав его к себе и согревая.

\- Мне все время кажется, что это какой-то очень долгий странный сон, - тихо сказал Маура. – И я никак не могу проснуться.

\- Каждую отдельную жизнь можно назвать сном, именно потому, что она временна. Но связь между всеми нами, наши мысли и чувства – реальны.

\- Значит, когда я умру, то на самом деле проснусь? – заключил хозяин.

\- Именно так, - подтвердил объяснявший. – Есть только смерть тела, ибо оно состоит из материи, а материя имеет свойство изнашиваться и разрушаться. А мы, настоящие, состоим из энергии. Она не разрушается, только переходит из одного состояния в другое. Мы вечны, Маура. Хотя это не уменьшает горя от потери и разлуки.

По щеке моего хозяина скатилась слеза, упав на свиток с расчетами.

\- Я хотел бы... снова встретиться и отправиться с тобой... Обратно... – прошептал Маура. – Если бы это было возможно...

\- Это возможно. Только если тебя здесь больше ничего не держит, - ответил Эль-Ронт.

Спрашивающий надолго умолк, прислонившись головой к плечу отца и задумавшись.

\- У тебя еще будет время решить, - мягко произнес правитель. – Сейчас тебе нужен покой.

После полудня Эль-Ронт заглянул в комнату, где Маура читал с развернутой серебристой пластины, полулежа на кровати и опираясь на локоть. Вместо одеяла он уютно укрылся курткой правителя.

\- Мне нужно уходить на совещание, - сообщил Эль-Ронт. – Вернусь к вечеру.

\- Хорошо. Я буду в порядке, - с улыбкой заверил его Маура, видя, что тот медлит на пороге.

Стоящий улыбнулся в ответ, наконец позволив себе уйти.

* * *

Поздним вечером два дня спустя мой хозяин был уже в постели, когда Эль-Ронт привычно зашел к нему перед сном.

\- Можно мне завтра пойти на берег? – спросил Маура.

\- Ты едва оправился после прошлой твоей прогулки, - напомнил Эль-Ронт, присаживаясь на стул.

Он достал коробок с маленькими темными шариками, и мой хозяин послушно положил один из них на язык, проглатывая и запивая водой из протянутого стакана. Затем Эль-Ронт надел ему на руку подобие широкого гибкого браслета, изнутри которого виднелась вертикально проходящая палочка с маленьким квадратным окошком у верхнего конца. Управляемый посредством еще одной присоединенной трубочки с овальным наконечником, браслет сдавил руку хозяина, но постепенно вновь ослабил хватку с едва слышным шипением, и в окошке появились какие-то символы. Держащий устройство взглянул на них.

\- Давление слишком низкое, может резко закружиться голова, - сказал он, снимая прибор. – Иди с Эль-Кимом. А вообще, выматывать себя до предела – не лучшая идея.

\- Ты пытаешься меня удержать, - тихо проговорил его сын.

\- Да. Пытаюсь, - откровенно ответил Эль-Ронт. – Хотя уже знаю, насколько это бесполезно. Я хотел удержать тебя и от того, чтобы идти в Румин. У меня тогда было предчувствие, что я посылаю тебя на верную смерть, - с горечью произнес чужак, прикрывая глаза.

Мой хозяин на миг замер, словно эти слова всколыхнули в нем память о чем-то другом, уже слышанном ранее.

\- Нет, - наконец решительно возразил он. – Ты спас мне жизнь. Все остальное я выбрал сам. Это моя вина. Я все делал назло и перечил тебе из упрямства... Я не должен был опять уходить.

\- А я не должен был тебя отпускать. Нет, Маура, если я и виню кого-то, то только себя. Как лекарь я должен был все предусмотреть.

\- Пожалуйста... не надо. Ты не мог запереть меня в клетку. И я хотел вернуться... в Сузатт. А потом... потом уже не мог признать свою ошибку. Если бы Эль-Орин тогда не пришел... Я ведь и Бана, и его жену напугал до смерти, и они бы ничего не могли поделать...

Эль-Ронт внимательно слушал, между делом поправляя подушки и наполовину сползшее на пол одеяло.

\- Эль-Орин сегодня долго сидел рядом и молча держал меня за руку, - добавил Маура после паузы. – И я почувствовал, что... он отдал мне очень много своих сил. Это ты попросил его зайти?

\- Нет, - удивленно поднял брови правитель. – Я даже не знал, что он приходил.

\- Да, пока ты был на базе. А потом сказал только «прости меня», и быстро вышел. Этого я никогда не ожидал от него услышать. Я не знал, что он способен испытывать жалость. Хотя да, я многого о нем не знал. Как и о тебе, впрочем.

Правитель медленно кивнул, тепло глядя на него.

\- Сочувствие, раскаяние, вина. Уважение. Он и на это способен, как бы ни было трудно поверить.

\- Уважение? – поразился Маура.

\- Да. Просто, как и о многом другом, он никогда не заговорит об этом сам. Но даже его крепкие заслоны не всегда выдерживают.

Они немного помолчали.

\- Погоди, у меня кое-что для тебя есть. – Эль-Ронт прошел в соседнюю комнату, и вскоре вернулся оттуда с небольшим плотным свертком. – Сегодня утром прибыла _сор-кевт _[15], и там оказалась посылка для тебя от Аргона. Ее передали из Карнин-гула.

Развернув слои коричневой ткани, мой хозяин завороженно осматривал искусную поделку, ощупывая зубчатые контуры звездочек и поднимая пластинки против света.

\- Ух ты! На стенах отражается!

\- Это складная карта звездного неба, - объяснил Эль-Ронт. – Завтра расскажу тебе еще о названиях созвездий. А сейчас пора спать.

\- Постой, а письмо как же? Мне нельзя его прочитать? – приподнялся хозяин.

Эль-Ронт задержался и снова присел на кровать.

\- Я хотел отложить это на завтра. Ты стал слишком проницательным.

\- Просто твои мысли слишком ясные, - оправдываясь, пожал плечами Маура. – Ты думал о том, что оно лежит у тебя в кармане.

С улыбкой покачав головой, чужак достал из продолговатого кармана на поясе тонкий свиток, и Маура в радостном нетерпении протянул руку.

Он начал читать сам, но вскоре, сдавшись, с досадой опустил свиток на одеяло.

\- Все плывет перед глазами...

\- Я прочитаю тебе, - Эль-Ронт взял послание.

\- _«Маура, мой друг! Пишу тебе на нертý, так как знаю, что читать на нем ты давно уже научился. Надеюсь, что ты и все твои в добром здравии...»_

Эль-Ронт сделал небольшую паузу.

Лежащий задумчиво вертел в руках подарок.

\- Он... не знает?

\- Пока еще нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы он сюда прилетел?

\- Нет, - решительно ответил Маура. – Не говори ему ничего, ладно? Хотя бы пока он сам не появится в Карнин-гуле.

Правитель молча кивнул.

\- Может, ты хочешь увидеться с кем-либо еще?

Маура снова отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Я не могу... Слишком больно... с ними прощаться.

Поняв его, Эль-Ронт больше не поднимал эту тему.

\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, - попросил мой хозяин, глазами указывая на письмо.

\- _«Теперь, твоими усилиями, я член совета старейшин. Положение дел в Гоне уже улучшилось, и дальше будет больше. Мы строим новые здания на месте тех, что пострадали от взрывов, принимаем новые законы...»_

\- Как он догадался о том, что я говорил со старцем Када́том? – удивленно перебил Маура. – Неужели тот все же проболтался? Я рассчитывал на его мудрость...

\- Ты по-прежнему недооцениваешь нашего Странника, - добродушно заметил Эль-Ронт. – Думаешь, он мог поверить в такую неожиданную открытость этих людей после всех войн и рабства? Из тебя получился отличный посредник.

Маура улыбнулся, удовлетворившись ответом.

\- _«...А с работой на базе мне помогает Эль-Гирд, это женщина-исследователь, с которой мы давно знакомы. Я благодарен тебе за помощь. За твое открытое сердце, и за то, что всегда думаешь о других, а не о себе. Не забывай о наших планах. Когда освобожусь от дел, приеду в Карнин-гул. Возможно, уже в следующем году. Если будешь там же, то Харнанд не за горами. Вернее, не за теми, которые мы не могли бы преодолеть. Возьми с собой Баназира, и кого хочешь еще. А пока береги себя. Твой друг Аргон.»_

Маура снова взял свиток, проводя пальцами по его тонкой поверхности.

\- Интересно, он женится на Эль-Гирд? – вдруг хитро ухмыльнулся он.

\- Это не исключено, - в тон ему ответил Эль-Ронт, и уголки его губ приподнялись.

\- Передай, что я тоже ему благодарен... за все. И рад за него, - искренне сказал Маура. – Что я... всегда был его другом... И он мне очень дорог.

\- Обещаю.

\- Ты не мог бы... поиграть мне немного? - попросил Маура, кивнув на лежащий на столике _рилай_.

\- Конечно, - Эль-Ронт взял инструмент, наигрывая совсем тихую и спокойную мелодию, убаюкивающую с первых же звуков, и веки моего хозяина быстро смежились.

Осторожно вынув из его пальцев подаренную игрушку, правитель также оставил ее на столике, затем повернул сноп кристаллов на металлическом основании вокруг своей оси, и комната погрузилась во тьму.

Чужак откинулся на высокую спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза.

_______________________________________

[1] Океан.

[2] Зеркале.

[3] Навигатор. (Наименование пришельцев для звезды Сириус, по которой легко было ориентироваться на три звезды пояса Ориона).

[4] Крылья. (Название созвездия Орион).

[5] Душа.

[6] Лаборатории.

[7] Сканер.

[8] Донорами.

[9] Люблю тебя, отец.

[10] И я люблю тебя, Эль-Маур.

[11] Инженер.

[12] Формулы.

[13] Города́.

[14] Средняя земля. (Так пришельцы называли планету Земля, расположенную на оптимальном для поддержания жизни «среднем» расстоянии от Солнца, в отличие от остальных планет Солнечной системы).

[15] Почтовая лодка.


	30. Эпилог - Пыль, песок, прах

На следующий год природа все так же цвела и полыхала бурной жизнью, а Ками родила второго ребенка – на этот раз мальчика, темноглазого и темноволосого, при взгляде на которого можно было поверить, что он мой сын. Уже не было того, кто уполномочен был дать ему имя, и я сделал это сам. Мне очень хотелось назвать новорожденного в честь хозяина, но внешний контраст был слишком велик, и это казалось мне издевкой и непозволительной дерзостью; поэтому, найдя немного похожее имя, я назвал его Ма́та.

В середине осени один из подчиненных Эль-Ронта неожиданно доставил мне сверток из плотной ткани, перевязанный бечевкой. Там были детские игрушки, чрезвычайно искусно вырезанные из темного дерева, и изящное золотое украшение для моей жены в форме крупных изогнутых чешуек. У нас в деревне не смогли бы смастерить ничего подобного, и я не сразу решился отдать ей ее подарок, из страха, что за такое ожерелье ее прирежут где-нибудь под забором. В конце концов я строго-настрого приказал ей скрывать его под одеждой, либо носить только дома.

Для меня была прислана теплая накидка из тонкой шерсти, от которой исходил едва ощутимый аромат лаванды и мяты. Мне вспомнилось, как хозяин любил запах мяты, как аккуратно собирал листья и засушивал их на зиму, раскладывая по мешочкам.

Между складок накидки было еще что-то вложено. Не веря своим глазам, я вынул портрет, нарисованный не на коже, а на гладкой светлой деревянной пластинке какими-то неведомыми сероватыми чернилами, удерживающимися на такой поверхности.

Лицо моего хозяина на портрете было усталым и сильно осунувшимся, таким, каким я видел его в последние месяцы. И я вдруг понял, что рисовал его сам правитель – в тот день на палубе корабля, идущего на Сейю.

Машинально повертев пластинку в руках, я заметил выведенное на обратной стороне всего одно слово – но не тем сложным, схематическим шрифтом чужаков, а нашими простыми картинками-символами, принятыми у торговцев. С трудом вспомнив примитивный алфавит, которому когда-то пытался научить меня Маура, я прочитал начертанные знаки, напоминающие голову птицы с клювом и стебель с цветком:

«Жизнь».

С тех пор каждый год приходили посылки с гостинцами для всей моей семьи; и я внутренне каждый раз горячо благодарил правителя за память и за щедрость, хотя не рассчитывал, что он меня услышит, и сильно жалел о том, что так и не научился как следует читать и писать, чтобы ответить ему письменным посланием.

Передавать обратно какие-либо подарки было неловко и не по чину, но я все же со стыдом протягивал посыльному чужаку узелок с горшочком меда, лесными орехами и сушеными ягодами, зная, что остальное может испортиться в пути.

В одной из доставленных мне посылок я обнаружил предмет, отдельно завернутый в мягкую светлую ткань. Развернув ее, я вынул маленький серебристый цилиндр. Как только он очутился у меня в пальцах, я вдруг почувствовал знакомое тепло, будто исходящее откуда-то из недр прохладного металла. Вместе с окатившей меня теплой волной энергии перед внутренним взором ясно возник образ улыбающегося Аргона, его приветливое и родное серо-коричневатое лицо. Я молча плакал от переполняющих меня чувств, сжимая подарок в ладони.

Все годы, пока тело мое оставалось сильным, я продолжал работать в поле, поддерживал порядок в имении, был занят повседневными хлопотами.

У нас с Ками рождались еще дети, и со временем я перестал слушать соседские сплетни и беспокоиться о том, на кого они были похожи, и насколько те самые «лучи смерти», прервавшие жизнь моего хозяина, оставили отпечаток и на мне. В какой-то мере мне было все равно.

В доме уже никогда не бывало тишины. Крики малюток перекрывали пение птиц на заре; но это являлось облегчением, потому что они заглушали также и мои мысли.

Мы с женой делили кров и заботу о малышах, и я был благодарен этой простодушной женщине за ее терпение и покладистость – жизнь со мной, теперь замкнутым и угрюмым, не могла не тяготить ее. Все же она не жаловалась и не роптала на свою горькую долю. Беседовали мы с нею только о бытовых делах – о новом урожае, о приобретении теплых вещей на зиму, о том, что опять прохудилась крыша – и этого было достаточно.

Ведь я должен был молчать обо всем, что видел. Я должен был молчать. Сначала по приказу, потом по привычке; потом из-за того, что уже не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы заговорить об этом – да меня никто и не расспрашивал.

В моем сердце холодная жилка вины трепетала постоянно, и призраки пережитых кошмаров погружали меня в бездну тоски и одиночества. Как мог я быть так слеп, что вплоть до последнего не замечал признаков нездоровья хозяина? Как мог я, после всего пути, пройденного с ним, не заметить и его душевных страданий? Мог ли я в эти месяцы, пока он еще находился в Сузатт, хоть чем-то помочь, что-то изменить? Быть может, именно его одиночество, угнетенное состояние, его уверенность в собственной огромной вине, и в том, что он никому по-настоящему не нужен, что он не принадлежит ни к одному из миров, ни к нашему, ни к чужому... Быть может, все это, среди прочего, так быстро подстегнуло его болезнь.

Время от времени я виделся с Гатан и Сидой, навещая их на окраине маленькой деревеньки Лака́т, где они жили, или принимая у себя в имении. Я тщетно искал среди их многочисленных подросших детей хоть одного с волосами цвета темной меди, с чертами лица, не слишком похожими на наши... Но ни один из кудрявых, толстощеких и темноглазых карапузов, как и ни одна из простолицых грузных девчонок не всколыхнули во мне надежды. Сами сестры горько плакали, когда узнали от меня о смерти нашего отца. Плакали и тогда, когда я сообщил, что моего хозяина тоже больше нет. Все, что я смог им поведать – это, что он погиб на чужбине от рук врагов, и что его нельзя было спасти.

Калимак наконец взял себе жену, очень красивую девушку по имени Роя́на, с длинными волнистыми каштановыми волосами и светло-зелеными глазами. Он получил долгожданные владения и изредка приезжал повидаться – иногда с женой и новорожденным сыном, иногда в компании Разанула, из нескладного долговязого подростка превратившегося в статного широкоплечего парня, чьи густые золотисто-русые волосы, чувственные губы и румяные щеки заставляли биться сердца всех окрестных девок. Впоследствии и Разанул стал главой семейства, и его первенец тоже был мальчик. 

Когда, прибыв в очередной раз, Калимак не застал меня дома и узнал, что я ушел к пристани, то тоже направился туда.

_«Море... до самого горизонта. На него можно смотреть вечно...»_

Стоя у самой кромки, я наблюдал за накатывающим прибоем. Время от времени неведомая сила влекла меня к берегу, и тогда я подчинялся ей и мог часами, не отрываясь, смотреть на волны, ничего при этом не чувствуя и ни о чем не размышляя.

Поэтому я не сразу понял, кто тянет меня за руку, пытаясь оттащить от воды. А Калимак упорно заставлял меня отойти, повторяя при этом: «Идем. Ну идем же, чего ты здесь застрял! Твоя женка волнуется уже».

Я не мог поверить, что ему было до этого дело, как и не мог понять, зачем он вообще наведывается к недостойному рабу, над которым всегда любил поиздеваться. Но он, скорее всего, лишь выполнял свой долг перед старым другом, присматривая за мной.

\- Вы свободны, господин, - ответил я, поняв это. – Я сам о себе позабочусь.

Он не стал оспаривать мои слова, только хмыкнув и молча стоя рядом.

Много раз я пытался понять, почему Маура дружил с этим напыщенным, наглым, эгоистичным и невежественным мужиком. Может, потому, что под покровом грубости и греха таилось ранимое, щедрое сердце.

* * * 

Эль-Нор из милой малышки выросла в плотно сбитую и не слишком изящную круглолицую деваху, фигурой точь-в-точь в свою мать. Ухажеры вились вокруг нее, как пчелы у сочащегося нектаром цветка, изнывая от подростковой похоти. Тряся копной светлых кудрей, она громко хохотала в ответ на их заигрывания и пощипывания, широко распахивала васильковые глаза, и я гадал, успею ли пристроить ее в услужение и выдать замуж до того, как она повторит подвиг матери, начав округляться в области живота.

Подрастали и остальные дети, коих после Эль-Нор и Мата у нас народилось еще семеро, четыре мальчика и три девочки. Последние две, близняшки, родились слабыми, и умерли в младенчестве в морозную зиму. Хотя такие смерти были обычным делом в деревне, Ками долго истошно рыдала над ними, заламывая руки, и мое сердце сжималось от боли, когда я разбивал лопатой ледяную корку и докапывался до мерзлой земли под пригорком недалеко от имения, чтобы опустить в вырытую яму крохотные бездыханные тельца. Для меня это был еще один очередной удар судьбы, вдобавок ко всем предыдущим; для жены же, по всей видимости, первый.

В деревне меня уже давно за глаза прозвали «этот двинутый старик», о чем поведали мне Шалина́т и Ме́накар, два моих подросших сына, которые еще жили со мной и Ками в имении. Хотя мне едва перевалило за сорок, я не удивлялся такому прозвищу; как, впрочем, и первой его части. Как еще можно было назвать рассеянного мрачного нелюдима с трясущимися руками, резко вздрагивающего от любого оклика? Как еще можно было назвать того, кто намертво застрял в прошлом, не в силах выпутаться из его сетей и начать новую жизнь?

Наш человеческий век был короток, работа тяжела, и дряхлость уже маячила за спиной. Все чаще я беспричинно злился на Ками, придирался к ней по мелочам, а иногда, крепко выпив, полностью лишался рассудка.

\- Вчера мясо до углей сгорело, сегодня похлебка пересолена так, что поперек горла встает! Только и знаешь, что по деревне шляться! Неужто до сих пор спрос на твои мощи есть? – накинулся я на нее в один из вечеров, придя домой глубокой теменью и шатающейся походкой едва вписываясь в дверной проем.

В ужасе Ками замотала головой, уже видя, чего от меня ожидать.

\- Будто я не знаю, что с любым мужиком заваливалась, стоит поманить! Ты мне надоела, поганая баба! – орал я, брызгая слюной. Вконец потеряв себя от гнева, я схватил кочергу и безжалостно стал бить ее, куда придется.

Вскрикивая от боли, она упала и отползла, пытаясь укрыться под столом.

Я видел перед собой уродливую, толстую, беззубую старуху в грязном сером платке над спутанной паклей наполовину седых курчавых волос, пропахших кислым молоком. Она боязливо съежилась на полу, сморщенными руками прикрывая лицо. А глаза были те же – круглые, темные, настороженные; только давно уже не такие ясные, и окруженные сеточкой морщин. Зрелище вызвало во мне лишь еще бо́льшую ярость и брезгливость, и я вновь замахнулся.

«Посмотри на себя!», – вдруг промелькнуло в моей голове. «На кого похож ты сам, обезумевший, жирный, немытый тупой боров, напавший на беззащитную женщину. Видел бы тебя сейчас твой хозяин...».

Рука моя задрожала и опустилась, затмение спало, и я, отшвырнув кочергу в угол, выбежал из дома.

Когда я превратился в чудовище? Я, раньше отказывающийся даже убить кролика на охоте или перерезать голову пойманному в реке окуню; я, пускавший слезу при виде любого насилия? 

Что-то сломалось во мне, исказилось безвозвратно. Та часть меня, радостная и юная, была уже недоступна. Я бил свою жену, вымещая на ней всю ненависть к самому себе из-за своих ошибок, и безысходности одиночества, и тягости воспоминаний. Но это не могло быть оправданием. Оправдания мне не было.

В один из вечеров, когда я по обыкновению вышел из имения с ведром помоев, чтобы вылить их в ближайший овражек, из-за деревьев вдруг показался незнакомый молодой черноволосый чужак, направляясь прямо ко мне. Вокруг не было никого из деревенских жителей, но я почему-то совсем не испугался.

\- Сообщение от твоего друга Аргона, - начал он сходу без приветствия, остановившись напротив меня. – _«Здравствуй, Баназир. Я буду в ваших краях на другой день после начала новолуния. Если захочешь пообщаться, встречай меня на пристани, где был корабль, около полудня.»_ Конец сообщения.

Я ошеломленно смотрел на него, ибо те фразы, которые говорились от первого лица, были переданы голосом самого Аргона, с абсолютной точностью тембра и произношения.

\- Спасибо... спасибо вам большое, - замешкался я. – Вам что-нибудь обратно передать надо?

\- _Дое. Та ифт _[1], - ответил он уже на их наречии, и, коротко кивнув мне на прощание, быстрыми шагами удалился к роще.

С удивлением я понял, что он вовсе не знал нашего языка; сообщение от Аргона было заучено на слух исключительно для доставки его мне.

Конечно же, в указанный срок я нетерпеливо собрался в путь, еще до рассвета покинув имение, и предупредив Ками о том, куда направляюсь. 

Наскоро привязав лошадь у последних имеющихся на пути деревьев, я поспешил дальше пешком, надеясь, что не опоздал на встречу.

Еще издали я приметил сидящую на камне ко мне спиной высокую худую фигуру с чуть сгорбленными плечами, и сердце радостно екнуло.

Сидящий обернулся до того, как я успел окликнуть его.

\- Баназир! – искренне обрадовался он, быстро вставая и крепко обнимая меня, как только я подбежал к нему.

\- Господин Аргон!

\- Я тебе не господин, - строго пожурил он, но уголки его губ тут же расползлись в широкой улыбке. – Как тебе понравилось мое сообщение? Я специально попросил Эль-Дона перенять мой голос.

\- Это... это было поразительно, - восхищенно произнес я. – Я не ожидал, что вы ради меня будете так стараться...

\- А зря, - продолжил он полусерьезно.

\- Как же хорошо, что вы приехали! – все не мог поверить я своему счастью.

\- Я много раз собирался, но дела так и не позволяли, - объяснил он с сожалением. – Чем больше ответственности, тем меньше свободы.

На лице странника прибавилось морщин и походка его была уже не такой легкой, но в первую очередь мне бросилось в глаза не это. Его прямые черные пряди теперь чередовались со светло-серебристыми; да так ровно и симметрично, что я сперва даже подумал, что он специально покрасил волосы в такой красивый полосатый узор, помня давние слова о том, что ни чужаки, ни _серколлир_ не седеют.

\- Видимо, насчет себя я немного ошибся, - снова улыбнулся он, проследив за моим взглядом. – Теперь я еще сильнее привлекаю внимание.

Я весело рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Спасибо вам за этот ваш подарок! – вспомнил я, вынимая из-за пояса присланный им цилиндр, который часто носил с собой. – Я его очень берегу.

\- Давай я его немного пополню, чтобы еще надолго хватило, - предложил он.

Отдав ему предмет, я, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как он сомкнул над ним свои длинные пальцы и сосредоточенно прикрыл глаза. Подержав его некоторое время, он вернул подарок мне, и я вновь окунулся в согревающие невидимые волны.

\- Вы... самый настоящий волшебник, - проговорил я.

\- Не более, чем любой из живущих, - добродушно усмехнувшись, покачал головой он.

Он присел на камень, жестом приглашая меня сесть рядом, и доставая из сумки плетеный коробок с ароматным румяным печеньем.

\- Угощайся.

\- Благодарю вас! – С наслаждением я откусил от вкусного лакомства. – Быть может, вы зайдете ко мне в гости? – осмелился пригласить я. – Там все-таки удобнее, чем на голых камнях сидеть...

\- На обратном пути – обязательно, - кивнул Аргон. – Я хотел навестить тебя до отплытия, но не рассчитал времени, и теперь уже опаздываю на корабль. Они должны вот-вот прибыть.

\- Вы плывете на Сейю? – удивленно спросил я.

\- Да. К Эль-Орину.

\- О, он пригласил вас погостить?

\- Попрощаться. Он умирает.

Я даже не ожидал, что эта новость настолько сильно меня огорчит.

\- От чего?..

\- От старости, - просто ответил Аргон. – К кому-то раньше, к кому-то позже, но она приходит ко всем. Он рад, что дождался относительно мирных времен. И я тоже. Мы достигли очень многого, благодаря твоему хозяину. И тебе, разумеется.

\- Что вы!.. – смутился я. – Я ведь ничего не сделал... Наоборот, все испортил.

\- Это совершенно не так. Но за что бы ты себя ни корил, оно осталось в прошлом. Постарайся простить себя. Знаю, легче это сказать, чем сделать, но все же. Иначе жить с грузом вины невыносимо.

\- Да, - согласился я с грустью.

\- Расскажи лучше, как ты живешь, - сменил он тему. – Эль-Ронт говорил, что у тебя есть семья.

\- Да, жена и семеро детей, - ответил я, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Они почти все уже выросли и работают в окрестных имениях, только двое сыновей еще с нами остались.

\- Это прекрасно, - улыбнулся он. – Я очень рад за тебя.

\- А вы... женились на Эль-Гирд? – нерешительно поинтересовался я, не сумев сдержать любопытства.

Он взглянул на меня с нескрываемым удивлением:

\- Откуда ты про нее знаешь?

\- От... от Эль-Ронта, - пробормотал я неловко.

\- Он рассказал тебе?

\- Он мне на прощание оставил... какие-то картинки в голове. Много лет назад, когда приезжал в Сузатт... Я не знаю, как... Но как будто я сам все это видел. Он на острове читал моему хозяину письмо... от вас.

\- Конечно, я помню то письмо... - кивнул Аргон, поняв, о чем я говорю. – _Ме́рт-а-лин_ [2]. Требуется предельный контроль и аккуратность, чтобы передать только нужную часть информации без вреда, да и полная открытость со стороны принимающего. Такие воспоминания не тускнеют. Это щедрый подарок.

\- Очень щедрый, - растроганно согласился я, чувствуя, как на глаза вновь наворачиваются слезы.

\- Да, я женился на Эль-Гирд, - вернулся Аргон к моему вопросу, тепло улыбнувшись. – Мы до сих пор вместе.

\- Вы счастливы? – вырвалось у меня.

\- Я не уверен, что понимаю значение этого слова, - задумчиво откликнулся он. – У меня та жизнь, к которой я стремился и которой заслуживаю. Рядом надежный человек, нам легко друг с другом, и есть общее дело. Да, пожалуй. А ты?

\- У меня есть все, о чем я мог мечтать, - уверенно сказал я.

Я точно знал, что для меня означает счастье. И что означает его отсутствие. В мыслях сами собой подобрались слова, гораздо более правдиво описывающие мое состояние. «Я потерян».

Аргон медленно повернулся ко мне и пристально посмотрел прямо в глаза.

\- Иногда я думаю, что мы слишком многое видели, чтобы обрести покой, - вдруг произнес он усталым голосом. – Иногда я думаю, что слишком долго живу.

\- Не говорите так!.. – горестно замотал головой я.

\- Не буду.

Мы сидели рядом и вместе смотрели на волны, слушая шум прибоя.

\- Вы давно виделись с господином Эль-Ронтом?

Взгляд Аргона затуманился.

\- Последний раз мы виделись полгода назад.

\- Последний? – с тревогой переспросил я, опять ощутив щемящую тоску под ложечкой.

\- О, нет, я очень надеюсь, что еще не последний, - вовремя утешил он меня. – Но его все чаще беспокоит сердце, он слаб и уже не может отправляться в дальние поездки. Он хотел присоединиться ко мне, чтобы лицом к лицу проститься с Эль-Орином, но сыновья уговорили его остаться. Эль-Регир уже взял на себя большинство обязанностей по управлению. А Эль-Эдан закончил учебу и стал отличным лекарем, который так же никому не отказывает в помощи.

\- И вы ничего не можете сделать для правителя? – все же спросил я, хотя заранее предчувствовал ответ.

\- Разве что пересадить другое сердце. Но в его ослабленном состоянии шансы на успешную операцию крайне малы; и в лучшем случае, как он говорит, это даст ему еще с десяток лет. Он совершенно спокоен насчет того, чтобы все шло своим чередом; хотя, конечно, все, кто его знает, не разделяют его мнения. Это будет еще одна невосполнимая потеря.

Он сказал «еще одна», и его слова отозвались резкой болью.

\- Я бы тоже хотел новое сердце... – сказал я непроизвольно.

\- Тебя оно беспокоит? – озабоченно повернулся ко мне Аргон.

\- Оно... слишком сильно болит, - вновь смутившись, пробормотал я.

Странник понял, что я имел в виду.

\- Боюсь, это мы так или иначе вылечить не можем. – Он вздохнул, приобняв меня за плечи. – Я был очень зол на Маура тогда, - вспомнил он. – Из-за того, что он решил ничего мне не сообщать. Хотя я прекрасно понимал, что сделал он это ради меня. А ведь я через какое-то время после вашего отъезда почувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. Но до последнего надеялся, что ошибаюсь.

\- Я тоже... злился на него, - впервые смог я четко озвучить то, в чем не смел себе признаться. – За то, что он... ушел.

\- Да. Тяжелее всего тем, кто остается, - сжал линию губ странник. – И боль от раза к разу не слабеет. Но, тем не менее, это круговорот жизни. Знаешь, Баназир, я завидую вашему дару.

\- Какому дару? – удивленно переспросил я.

\- Дару полного забвения. Тому, ради чего все и затевалось. Не знаю, рассказывал ли тебе кто-либо об этом... О нашей памяти прошлых времен. Но твое счастье в том, что ты живешь только здесь и сейчас, и груз твоей печали, скорее всего, не последует за тобой дальше.

\- Дальше... куда?

\- Сюда же. – Аргон обвел взглядом прибрежные волны и скалистые откосы. – Снова и снова. Это твой дом.

В голове вновь всплыли слова Эль-Ронта, когда он и Маура говорили на Сейе об _их_ доме. Об _их_ памяти...

\- А Эль-Калад все-таки казнили? – осмелился спросить я, вдруг подумав о судьбе правительницы Риммата. Я не желал целенаправленно смерти ни ей, ни ее ребенку, хоть она и оказалась убийцей и предательницей, и пыталась соблазнить и обмануть моего хозяина. Мне лишь хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то из произошедшего было справедливым и имело смысл.

\- По просьбе Эль-Ронта суд все же принял решение ее пощадить, и после ее клятвы о прекращении мести ее через пятнадцать лет выпустили из заключения. Это был первый такой случай.

\- Значит, она жива?! – спросил я со смешанными чувствами.

\- Нет, - снова огорошил меня Аргон. – Вскоре после этого она сама попросила о смертной казни.

\- Но... почему? – не понял я. – Она же была свободна?

\- Ее вынуждены были разлучить с сыном пожизненно, как только он родился, чтобы предотвратить любое возможное повторение войны. Один из узнавших его сказал, что это тот самый, кто звался Эль-Атаром, то есть отец Эль-Элама. Нынешний Эль-Атал не должен был видеть глаза Эль-Калад, чтобы не узнать ее, на случай, если они тоже встречали друг друга прежде. В таком случае они почти наверняка создали бы новый план воссоединения всей группы и дальнейшей мести.

К своему огромному изумлению я осознал, что сказанное им уже не шокирует меня так, как в былые времена; более того, отчасти я это даже понял.

\- Так а кто же теперь правит в Риммате? – поинтересовался я после недолгих размышлений.

\- Новым _таром_ назначили Эль-Трала, отца Эль-Гола, за то, что он тогда помог нам бежать и тем самым способствовал выполнению плана.

\- Разве так можно? – удивился я. – Он же всего лишь лодками заведовал!

\- Его прежняя должность не имеет значения. Обычно правление передается по семейной линии, но, если правитель или правительница окажутся неподходящими для выполнения своих обязанностей, линию можно сменить на любую другую, - пояснил Аргон. – Большинство проголосовало за Эль-Трала, который осознанно рисковал своей семьей и жизнью ради общего дела. К тому же, он умен, владеет собой и заинтересован в мире и порядке в своей общине. Думаю, он будет хорошим правителем. В Четвертой общине пока будет временный _тар_, а потом, когда Эль-Атал подрастет, его проверят на чистоту помыслов, и, если он откажется от пути разрушения, то займет эту должность по праву.

Вдали на горизонте замаячил узкий темный корабль, с огромной скоростью скользящий по волнам в направлении берега.

\- Мне пора, - кивнул на него Аргон. – Баназир... я бы очень хотел пригласить тебя присоединиться, но правила на Сейе не изменились, и, боюсь, тебе опять могут угрожать заточением, как бы я за тебя ни ручался, - сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

\- Конечно же, господин, я все понимаю, - быстро заверил его я, покраснев от оказанной мне чести и смущенный тем, что он вообще пожелал позвать меня с собой.

Я знал, что, если бы это было возможно, то с радостью бы согласился. Мне почему-то захотелось еще раз увидеть Эль-Орина, когда-то так пугавшего меня, и бывшего порой таким жестоким по отношению к моему хозяину. Возможно, я не до конца простил его, но давно уже ушли те бушующие негодование и ярость, которые я испытывал в первые годы. Ушли, когда я начал немного понимать его. И мне хотелось увидеть Эль-Анир, теперь уже новую правительницу Сейи, такую мудрую и проницательную, запомнившуюся мне после одного-единственного разговора, и ее миролюбивого спокойного мужа Эль-Вара. Хотелось вновь пройтись по горячему темно-желтому песку, увидеть мерцающие белые стены зданий и погулять в прохладной тенистой роще. И найти ту самую точку на берегу, где когда-то нестерпимо ярко полыхал костер, лижущий языками пламени чернильное ночное небо. Внутри с прежней силой всколыхнулись воспоминания, и губы мои дрогнули.

\- В следующий раз мы сможем поговорить подольше, - с улыбкой обнадежил меня странник. – Я пошлю тебе весточку.

Он наклонился и обнял меня на прощание, дружески похлопав по спине.

\- Отец! – вдруг послышался тревожный возглас со стороны тропинки.

Ко мне со всех ног неслись Ша́ли и Ме́на с оголенными топорами наперевес.

Я не сразу понял, что происходит.

\- Прочь от него, нечисть серая! – заорал Шали, с разбега замахиваясь топором на Аргона.

Реакции чужаков на атаку были мгновенны. До того, как я успел произнести хоть слово, Аргон вздернул руку, и мой сын резко отлетел в сторону, а топор выпал из его руки, со звоном ударившись о камень. В ответ на это с громким рычанием на странника набросился Мена. Аргон молниеносно увернулся из-под удара, раз, другой, приседая и отпрыгивая так, что глазу было почти не уследить за его движениями.

\- Стой! – в ужасе закричал я сыну, обретя дар речи и пытаясь схватить его сзади за локоть. – Не трогай его! Он мой друг! Стой!!!

Я не заметил, что Шали за моей спиной уже снова поднялся на ноги, улучив момент, когда цель была прямо перед ним. Его тяжелый топор, метко брошенный им с короткого расстояния, со всей силы вонзился в грудь Аргона. На серую тонкую рубашку брызнули темно-вишневые струйки крови, и странник рухнул на землю.

У меня помутилось в глазах и к горлу резко подкатила тошнота. На коленях я подполз к упавшему, то хватая его за руки, то пытаясь прижать к его ране край своей туники. Выдернуть топор я не решался, боясь сделать еще хуже.

Лежащий захрипел, пытаясь что-то сказать, и кровь полилась из его рта, стекая на прибрежный песок.

Но тут в моей голове сами собой возникли слова.

«Не... твоя... вина».

Еще одно мгновение на меня пронзительно смотрели светло-серебристые глаза; затем взгляд их расфокусировался и искры резко потухли.

Оба моих сына силились оторвать меня от него и увести прочь, словно для них это был не умирающий на их глазах и от их же рук человек, а некая досадная помеха, которую они успешно устранили.

\- Пошли отсюда, отец! Эти черти тебя в свои сети не заманят! Освободили мы тебя от них!

Не оборачиваясь, я завыл так дико, что они в испуге отпрянули.

Тут со стороны воды, словно в унисон с моим отчаянием, зазвучал тот самый боевой крик чужаков на невыносимой высочайшей ноте. Клич, которым они отпугивали дикарей. Клич, которым они отпугивали _нас_.

С уже причалившего корабля сошло пятеро мужчин, вооруженных блестящими стержневыми пистолетами. Но они не стреляли. Они лишь хором издавали звук.

На пике звуковой волны мои сыновья не выдержали и, зажав уши, побежали, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, обратно к деревне; их лошади, обезумевшие от страха, ускакали еще раньше.

А я остался, упав возле Аргона и вцепившись в него, хотя, казалось, голову мою вот-вот разорвет на части.

Меня не сразу смогли оттащить и подбежавшие чужаки. А я не сразу осознал, что все еще вою, не переставая, и что из левого уха горячей струйкой течет кровь.

Я готов был к тому, что они схватят и убьют меня, приняв за одного из атакующих. Однако меня не тронули, а Аргона на носилках быстро унесли на корабль.

\- Пожалуйста! - выкрикнул я, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и бросаясь вдогонку последнему чужаку, на миг задержавшемуся у сходен. – Возьмите меня с собой!

Он резко обернулся, прошив меня взглядом холодных глаз.

\- Твои сородичи напали на одного из нас без причины. Это означает войну. Он успел попросить за тебя в последнюю минуту, иначе ты был бы уже мертв. Уходи.

\- Я не такой, как они! – умоляюще прошептал я, хотя во мне горел стыд оттого, что я отрекаюсь от собственных детей. – Я его друг...

Только сказав это, я понял, как, должно быть, разгневал стоящего напротив.

\- Уходи, - коротко повторил он, не меняя выражения лица. – И предупреди свое племя, чтобы держались от нас подальше. Нам не нужны еще смерти.

Развернувшись, он скрылся на корабле. Быстро поднятые сходни бесшумно задвинулись обратно в гладкий выгнутый корпус, и судно заскользило по волнам, отдаляясь от меня. Я обессиленно застыл у самой воды, пока корабль вновь не превратился на горизонте в маленькую темную точку.

* * *

Ками, должно быть, тайком от меня рассказывала детям и про раннюю смерть моего хозяина, и про мое плавание на остров, и про давний визит Эль-Ронта к нам в дом. Я знал, что сама она побаивалась Маура при его жизни, несмотря на его искренне доброе отношение к ней, и все мои последующие странности связывала с моей дружбой с «чужим народом». Они слышали это с детства. Они хотели вернуть меня к нормальной жизни в деревне, спасти мое доброе имя и их собственное.

Их попытка меня спасти окончательно убила мой рассудок.

Но я сам воспитал таких сыновей. Я сам ничего не сделал для того, чтобы научить их терпимости к неизведанному и непонятному; чтобы научить их миролюбию и уважению к любой форме жизни.

В гибели Аргона, поверженного моим сыном, виновен был только я. Как и в гибели Трагальда, даже возможности хороших намерений которого я не хотел допускать. Как и в гибели Маура, который оказался в огненной камере один, и совершил роковую ошибку из-за того, что Трагальд вовремя не успел его предостеречь.

В тот момент я чувствовал, что собственноручно разрушил до основания весь тот хрупкий мир, которого с таким трудом удалось добиться моему хозяину благодаря его посредническому дару. С новой силой на меня обрушилось всепоглощающее тяжелое горе, так давно упрятанное на самое дно души, изо всех сил забиваемое хламом повседневности.

Внезапно я понял, что не могу вернуться домой. Дома у меня больше не было. Мои родственники стали для меня более чужими, чем те чужаки, которых я раньше так боялся.

На миг мелькнула мысль снова добраться до Карнин-гула; но, даже если бы это и удалось мне, как я мог посмотреть в глаза Эль-Ронту после всего, что произошло?..

Плетясь вдоль берега, я постепенно отдалялся все больше от родной деревни, пока не перестал узнавать местность. Лишь тогда, окончательно изможденный, я вновь опустился на гальку, тяжело дыша.

Мои рано поседевшие спутанные кудри трепались на холодном ветру, морская соль щипала ноздри, в горле пересохло от жгучей жажды, а в голове разрозненные обрывки мыслей складывались в древний напев, всплывший из глубин моей памяти, теперь уже навсегда пополненной грузом инородных знаний:

_Дой бе́н-у шани́тсар, лáмие,_

_Ма ба́ах, ан вьéта бай мье._

_Дой ка́р-у «анýн дой а́мура»,_

_Касáр ма, ан кáлан а-те́... _ [3]

Сквозь густую пелену слез мне казалось, что я вновь вижу перед собой родные серые глаза с веселыми дикими огоньками. Эти глаза манили меня к себе, звали, звали...

Я не заметил, как вошел в воду; сперва по колено, затем все глубже. Вокруг моих плеч колыхались бескрайние серые волны, и вскоре я не видел уже ничего, кроме них.

_ * * *   
_

_Посвящается всем жертвам радиации от начала времен, и всем светлым душам, сражавшимся в известных и неизвестных войнах ради будущего этой Земли._

_Вечная память._

_* * *_

## ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ I

_Cтроки неизвестного автора о гибридах (примерный перевод с языка пришельцев)._

_А́рен ак-ла – серколли́р,_

_Ста́нат га́рдай фьорт венми́р._

_Си́н се фра́а ан ир луйа́н,_

_Та́урт сул бье, ха́оль шъан._

_Тлаг ан сьел ла, ант ан урт,_

_Тра́гир э́ллан, о́рэй сурт._

* * *

Имя нам – разделенные пополам,

Память, преданная чужим телам.

Рассветная тень и предзакатный луч,

Темный лик луны и солнце меж туч.

Огонь мы и лед, погибель и свет,

Осколки тех звезд, чей выгорел след.

* * * 

## ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ II

_Перевод имен пришельцев (в порядке появления в тексте)._

Эль-Таур – Темная звезда

Эль-Орин – Горящая (огненная) звезда

Эль-Ронт – Каменная звезда (алмаз)

Эль-Ригат – Радужная звезда (самоцвет)

Эль-Виал – Ускользающая звезда (искра)

Эль-Ар – Звездный блеск

Эль-Тир – Звезда тишины/спокойствия

Эль-Эдан – Бегущая звезда (комета) / Речной поток

Эль-Регир – Звезда-лезвие (луч)

Эль-Фар – Звезда пустыни/дюн

Эль-Элам – Великая звезда

Эль-Реан – Ясная звезда

Эль-Гола – Быстрая звезда

Эль-Калад – Звезда света

Эль-Борн – Звезда силы/устойчивости

Эль-Маур – Звезда сумерек

Эль-Трал – Звездный лабиринт/сеть/паутина

Эль-Сатр – Легкая/невесомая звезда

Эль-Траг – Звезда-излом (осколок)

Эль-Вер – Лесная звезда

Эль-Бир – Россыпь звезд

Эль-Лар – Согревающая звезда

Эль-Сан – Северная звезда

Эль-Нор – Парящая звезда/ Бабочка

Эль-Кер – Крылатая звезда (птица)

Эль-Ким – Звезда над волнами

Эль-Сонр – Белая звезда

Эль-Анир – Снежная звезда (снежинка)

Эль-Тор – Движущаяся (блуждающая) звезда

Эль-Вар – Звезда просторов

Эль-Гирд – Несокрушимая звезда/ Опора/стена

Эль-Дон – Золотая звезда

Эль-Атар – Серая звезда

Эль-Атал – Сияющая звезда

_________________________________________

[1] Нет. Это всё.

[2] Намеренный телепатический перенос копии выбранной части воспоминаний (_досл._ «отразить ему/ей»).

[3] Не уходи в темноту, любовь моя,

Я один, и моя вина велика.

Не говори «ничего не случилось»,

Я здесь, и я жду тебя...


End file.
